True love
by DraSmith
Summary: Me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry, y aquí empieza la historia más especial que jamás imaginé vivir, y empieza de la manera más estrambótica y caótica de cuantas puedan acontecer; con el peor día de mi vida… Faberry AU/GLEE
1. Primero

Primero

El peor día de mi vida.

Melodramático, caótico, incluso algo estereotipado.

Todo el mundo sabe que cuando un día te levantas mal, es bastante probable que todo termine empeorando conforme avanza la jornada. Y eso era exactamente lo que me estaba sucediendo. Y lo peor de todo es que apenas habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que el sol dio los buenos días a todos los neoyorkinos, quedando muchas horas por delante para seguir sufriendo.

Y ni siquiera eso. Ni siquiera el sol me iba a ayudar a verlo todo diferente, y buscar otra perspectiva más positiva de mi mala suerte, ya que las nubes que cubrían el cielo no me permitían hacerlo, y lograban que la sensación de agobio y malestar se hiciera casi insoportable.

Y no un agobio cualquiera.

Mis espalda se encontraba de bruces con la puerta trasera del teatro de Hersfield, una sala de las más populares de la gran manzana en la que acababa de realizar la más horrible y nefasta de mis audiciones. A ambos lados, las paredes del edificio se alzaban hasta donde la vista me alcanzaba y me hacían imposible la huida. Estaba completamente acorralada, y no precisamente por la rabia de haber hecho mal algo por lo que he estado preparándome toda mi vida.

La voz que minutos antes me había fallado por culpa de un inoportuno catarro, no quería salir de mi garganta para pedir auxilio. Para colmo de males, aquel maldito virus me había provocado varias décimas de temperatura durante la noche y un repugnante herpes que había aparecido en mis labios, logrando que una inseguridad que jamás había existido en mí, se apoderase de mi personalidad hasta hacerme sentir el ser más insignificante y horrible del mundo.

Ni siquiera sé por qué me presenté a aquella audición después de todo lo que me sucedió en las horas previas. Era evidente que los astros no querían que llegase hasta allí y superase la prueba.

La noche anterior tuve trabajar en la cafetería hasta casi bien entrada la madrugada, cuando ya empezaba a notar las primeras décimas de fiebre. Fiebre que aumentó tras despertar, y descubrir como la última amiga íntima de Santana se había bebido mi café y comido las dos únicas piezas de fruta que quedaban en nuestro apartamento, dejándome sin desayuno.

Luego fue Kurt quien me desesperó al no permitirme entrar en la ducha a tiempo. Y cuando lo hice, tuve que soportar como el agua se negaba a salir caliente de la misma por una estúpida avería que nadie me avisó que existía. Los 13 o 14 grados que hacía aquella mañana en Nueva York, más mi elevada temperatura corporal por culpa de la fiebre, no hacían recomendable tomar una ducha fría, tal y como yo me vi obligada a tomarla.

Después de aquel mal trago llegó lo peor, por si eso fuera ya posible.

Perdí el metro que cada día me trasladaba desde Bushwick, mi hogar en Brooklyn, hasta Manhattan, y tuve que trasladarme en taxi, donde un conductor grosero y mal oliente me puso histérica tras estar a punto de sufrir una colisión con un ciclista.

Demasiado para una sola mañana.

Todo aquello fue lo que hizo cuestionarme el por qué acudía a aquel teatro, cuando estaba segura de que era imposible que saliera bien. Y la respuesta llegó como siempre solía llegar a mi cabeza; Nunca desertaba una oportunidad. Siempre lo hacía, aunque el karma se confabulara contra mí o el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos bloquease el país. Yo iba a ir a mi audición, sí o sí.

Había luchado por mis sueños desde que tuve uso de razón, y no dejaba pasar ningún tren que me llevase al estrellato, aunque este se estaba haciendo de rogar.

Aquel día, con 25 años recién cumplidos, tenía ante mí la oportunidad de hacerme con uno de los personajes protagonistas de Funny Girl, pero evidentemente ninguno de los encargados de casting esperaban a una chica que apenas podía ni siquiera hablar. Mi curriculum artístico decía que llegaba perfectamente a la octava más alta, una completa utopía para mí en aquel lamentable estado de salud.

Para colmo mi aspecto físico dejaba mucho que desear. La fiebre y el malestar me habían regalado unas incipientes ojeras y una palidez inusual en mi piel.

Solo había algo que lograba mantener viva la esperanza en mí en aquel momento, tras pasar tan nefasta situación; Iba a verle.

Era jueves, y los jueves mí corazón palpitaba más que cualquier otro día. El jueves, mis ojos se iluminaban, o al menos eso decía Kurt, y mis nervios se volvían incontrolables. Bueno, no solo era ese día concreto de la semana, también me sucedía el martes. Pero el peor día de mi vida coincidió con un jueves. Y como cada jueves y cada martes desde hacía dos años, acudía a mis clases de danza y por ende, compartía dos horas de mi día, de mi mundo, de mi vida, con él.

Solo él iba a lograr destruir los demonios que venían acompañándome durante toda la jornada, y conseguiría hacerme sonreír, aunque aquella sonrisa provocase la tirantez de mí herida en el labio y probablemente el dolor en mi garganta.

No me importaba. Brian bien merecía aquel sacrificio.

Pero para que aquello sucediese, para que Brian me recibiera en su clase como lo hacía cada jueves, para que mi día cambiase y todo se tornase color de rosa, tenía que lograr llegar hasta allí. Y mi situación en aquel instante no me lo iba a permitir, a menos que lograse apartar aquella bestia inmunda que me tenía acorralada.

Juro que jamás había visto algo igual, aunque he de admitir que soy bastante exagerada y melodramática. Es algo nato en mí, y estoy orgullosa de ello, aunque a veces me traiga más problemas que soluciones.

Pero en aquel instante no exageraba.

Ante mí, bajo los rascacielos de la ciudad que nunca duerme, había un león. O tal vez no. Quizás no era un león y sí un perro. Pero era el perro más parecido a un león que jamás había visto en mi vida.

Una bola de pelo cobrizo de casi un metro de altura que me miraba fijamente mientras permanecía sentado frente a mí.

Maldita la decisión de abandonar el teatro por aquella puerta trasera, que me dejaba en mitad de un escueto callejón sin salida.

Nunca antes había tenido miedo a un perro, pero un par de ladridos roncos y su mirada desafiante, lograron congelarme junto a la puerta que era imposible de abrir desde el exterior.

"_Vamos perrito, déjame salir"_, le dije en un vago intento por tratar de suavizar su actitud, aunque mi desagradable voz en aquel instante logró todo lo contrario, y su respuesta se tradujo a varios ladridos más que casi lograron que traspasara la pared. Y lo habría hecho si con ello evitaba esquivarlo.

Había otra cosa en aquel animal que me estaba desquiciando conforme fijaba más y más mi mirada en él; Su hocico.

Jadeaba continuamente y de él se desprendía una lengua azulada con algunos reflejos morados.

Horrible.

Aquel perro, a pesar de llevar un collar y no parecer callejero, debía portar algún tipo de enfermad que le provocase ese tétrico color en su hocico, y que evidentemente me puso más en alerta. Lo último que deseaba en aquel día era ser mordida por un animal que parecía estar infectado con algún virus endemoniado.

Hubo algunos minutos en los que incluso llegué a verme entre sus fauces, luchando contra una espuma blanca que a buen seguro, tendería a salir de su boca.

Tenía varias soluciones para salir de allí sin terminar devorada por aquel perro león que me acechaba, sin embargo ninguna se hacía factible.

La primera, y la más lógica estando en pleno centro de Nueva York, era la de avisar a algún transeúnte, pero para mí desgracia por aquel callejón no pasaba ni el aire. Solo el ir y venir de los coches que atosigaban la calle que quedaba frente a mí, y que lógicamente ignoraban mi situación.

La segunda de las opciones era la de utilizar mi teléfono y avisar a alguno de mis amigos, a la policía o incluso al cuerpo nacional de bomberos, si era necesario, pero un movimiento de aquel perro cada vez que yo llevaba mi mano hacia el bolso, lograba petrificarme aún más y hacerme desechar la idea por temor un repentino ataque del animal.

Apenas estaba a tres metros de mí, y no me permitía gesto alguno que no terminase activando mi imaginación y viéndome en una voraz lucha por sobrevivir a aquel desagradable hocico.

Supe que estaba sentenciada.

El peor día de mi vida.

Sin voz, sin audición, y sin Brian. Y en apenas unas horas, cuando el hambre empezara a surgir en el perro león, quedaría descuartizada por sus potentes mandíbulas, y Rachel Barbra Berry pasaría a la historia por ser la única graduada de Julliard que no había logrado debutar en Broadway.

¿Qué mal había hecho para tener un día como aquel?, me pregunté tras volver a intentar sacar el teléfono de mi bolso, pero el ladrido del perro volvía a lanzar mi mano hacia la pared, buscando el apoyo necesario para no dejarme caer y ser presa fácil para aquella bestia inmunda.

Confieso que soy bastante exagerada, y suelo dar buena cuenta de ello en situaciones como aquella. Pero para mí fortuna, también he de confesar que aquel tipo de situaciones en mi vida son momentos que sin más, terminan acabándose justo cuando ya piensas que no hay solución posible.

El drama que me mantenía petrificada en aquel momento, no me dejó escuchar una voz que a juzgar por la rápida mirada del perro, procedía de la acera que él mismo ocupaba, y que yo no podía ni siquiera pisar.

Un par de segundos después de escuchar un silbido, alguien lograba alcanzar el collar del animal y le anclaba una correa con una facilidad pasmosa. _"Buen chico",_ le dijo acariciando su rostro.

Casi 20 minutos estuve temiendo a un perro que dejó que una chica llegara hasta él, y tras regalarle una divertida caricia sobre la enorme cabeza peluda, lo tuvo bajo su mando con una simple y sencilla correa.

Si mi cara se convirtió en un auténtico poema al ver la escena, peor fue la de aquella chica al descubrirme.

Creo que estuvo a punto de reírse al verme allí, pero algo le hizo mantenerse serena y cuestionarme con la mirada. La confusión la dejó bloqueada, mirándome sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Hasta que logró reaccionar.

**—¿Estás…bien?—** murmuró frente a mí, con el perro junto a sus pies dirigiéndome otra de sus miradas.

Me temblaron las piernas al ser consciente de lo patético de la situación que acababa de descubrir aquella chica.

De repente, el perro no me parecía tan grande ni terrorífico, ni siquiera su mirada era desafiante. Simplemente me miraba curioso, tal vez pensando que había encontrado a la chica más paranoica de toda Nueva York, o quizás esperando recibir de mí la misma caricia que aquella chica le acababa de regalar.

Lo cierto es que después de aquello, mis ojos solo lograban posarse sobre el animal y ni me percaté en ella, logrando que un intento de rabia se apoderase de mí. Una rabia absurda y sin fuerzas.

—**¿Necesitas…ayuda?—** volvió a insistir recuperando mi atención, y yo vacilé.

Por primera vez noté que mi espalda no estaba pegada a aquella puerta de acero, y lo agradecí. El frío lograba paralizarme aún más.

—**Eh…no**—balbuceé como una completa estúpida.

—**Pero…¿Estás segura?—** insistió y lo entendí. Acababa de recordar que no solo mi situación era patética, sino que mi físico también debió asustarla.

**—Eh…sí**— tragué saliva sintiendo como el daño en mi garganta se hacía más y más insoportable**— ¿Es…es tu perro?**

—**Sí, bueno no es mío precisamente, pero sí…eh... ¿Te hizo algo?**

**—No, no…por suerte no pero…¿Por qué diablos no lleva un bozal?, es bastante peligroso que un animal así camine como si nada entre la gente.—**Le recriminé tratando de sonar enfadada.

**—Oh, ya…lo siento**— musitó lanzando una mirada al animal, que pacíficamente seguía sentado junto a ella— **Se escapó**— añadió tratando de excusarse**—, y lo perdí de vista. He tenido que recorrer toda la manzana para encontrarlo. Siento mucho que te haya asustado, pero tranquila…no hace nada, es inofensivo.**

** —Pues me ha tenido media hora aquí, sin poder moverme…cada vez que me movía hacia el intento de atacarme…**

—**No, no…no te habría atacado, te lo aseguro—**replicó rápidamente**—. Estaría esperando que jugases con él…**

**—Ya…eso…eso veo , pero deberías tener más cuidado—**dije más relajada tras asegurarme que el animal ya estaba perfectamente sujeto entre las manos de aquella chica.

Y fue curioso.

Ese mismo gesto de observar como la correa permanecía entre sus manos, me llevó a detenerme en ellas, a pesar de mi indefensa y débil reprimenda.

No suelo decirlo, pero tengo una extraña obsesión por las manos. Me gusta mirarlas, y estoy convencida de que me hablan, que me cuentan como son las personas que las portan.

Aún recuerdo como esa obsesión llegó a oídos de uno de mis profesores en el instituto, y me dijo que tal vez era porque para mí, el afecto, la necesidad de ser abrazada era sumamente importante. Y no le faltaba razón.

Nací en Lima, Ohio, y toda mi vida la viví allí hasta que la oportunidad de acceder a una de las mejores escuelas de artes escénicas del país, me llevó a Nueva York.

Crecí en una familia compuesta por dos hombres. Algo habitual hoy en día, pero no hace 25 años.

Mi madre biológica decidió que no podía cuidar de su propia hija, y me entregó en adopción. Tal vez ese fue el mejor regalo que me hizo después de permitirme vivir.

Mis padres son lo más importante de mi vida. Ellos son mi mundo y gracias a ellos soy quien soy. Con mis defectos y virtudes. Ellos me dieron todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, para vivir el amor que mi madre se negó a entregarme.

Todos mis recuerdos de infancia, terminan con mis padres ofreciéndome sus manos para poder continuar, para aclamarme o regalarme el cariño que tanto necesitaba.

Sus manos siempre estuvieron para mí, y estoy convencida de que eso mismo, logró crearme esa necesidad por observar las manos de los demás. O tal vez esté equivocada y simplemente sea una estúpida manía. No lo sé, solo sé que siempre me he fijado en las manos de quienes se acercan a mí, y las de aquella chica eran bonitas. Muy bonitas, y eso confundía un poco más.

**—Lo siento de veras…—**volvió a excusarse tras notar mi mutismo.—**Lo tendré más vigilado.**

**—Eso espero**— dije tras recuperar la compostura y mostrarme como una persona normal, desechando la idea de pagar con aquella chica, mi desastroso día—.**Tenía, tenía miedo…no suelo tener buena relaciones con los perros, y ése es bastante grande.**

**—Entiendo**— respondió con media sonrisa, aunque seguía sin fijarme en ella. Mis ojos se desviaban de sus manos al perro, y viceversa.— **Es lógico que te asustes, pero…bueno Bleu es un buen chico. Es bastante cariñoso y juguetón, de hecho estoy convencida de que lo único que hacia aquí era esperar a que jugases con él. **

**—¿Blu?—** cuestioné acercándome a ambos.

**—Bleu**— me corrigió obligándome a que la mirase directamente a la cara.—**Es francés…Bleu.**

**—¿Bleeeu?—** imité sin ser consciente de lo extraño que resultaba aquel acento en mi voz quebrada por el catarro, y de cómo mi supuesta reprimenda empezaba a desvanecerse por completo.

Aquel día no tenía fuerzas ni para enfadarme.

—**Más o menos**— volvió a sonreír de medio lado.

**—Así que te llamas…Bleu**—dije regresando la mirada hacia el animal, que ya no solo no me parecía terrorífico ni amenazante, sino que me regalaba una extraña sensación de ternura.

**—Así es**— musitó ella—.**Bleu está arrepentido por haberte asustado y está dispuesto a pedirte perdón. **

—**Oh…bueno, no es necesario…a veces no me viene mal tener algo de drama en mi vida**— dije como si aquella chica me conociese de toda la vida—.**Está…todo bien. **

**—¿Seguro?, sigo viendo que pareces asustada.**

**—No, no**— la interrumpí más decidida**—. No estoy asustada, lo que ves en mi cara es el reflejo del peor día de mi vida— **bromeé sin querer.—**Y la fiebre**.

**—¿El peor día de tu vida?**

**—No sé si el peor, pero como siga así…seguro que lo es**—respondí al tiempo que trataba de averiguar qué hora marcaba mi reloj—**Ok. Creo que oficialmente sí es el peor día de mi vida**— dije resignada.

**—¿Por qué?, ¿No se puede solucionar?**

—**Eh…creo que no, a menos que seas capaz de hacer retroceder el tiempo y permitirme que me quede en la cama todo el día**— mascullé.—**O tal vez puedas tele transportarme hasta mi clase de danza.**

—**Mmm, me temo que no seré capaz de algo así**— respondió lamentándose, y esa misma respuesta me sirvió para fijarme por primera vez en ella, al completo.

Vestía de forma casual, con un par de pantalones y un jersey de punto grisáceo. Un par de zapatillas blancas y una diminuta mochila que cruzaba su espalda. El pelo, rubio, caía por encima de sus hombros y le daban un aire desenfadado.

Demasiados detalles para un primer encuentro, sí, pero si no pude evitar escanear al rudo taxista que me llevó hasta allí, era evidente que también lo iba a hacer con aquella chica, y por supuesto con cualquier ser humano que me dirigiese la palabra.

Es otra de mis manías, aunque estoy convencida de que es algo que todo el mundo hace. Sin embargo, he de admitir que lo que provocó que me fijara con detenimiento en aquella chica, no era su aspecto físico, ni su encantadora sonrisa o el extraño color de sus ojos, sino su coqueto y educado acento británico. Acento que podía percibir perfectamente tras haber conocido a Adam, el amigo inglés de Kurt.—**Pero si dices que tienes fiebre, tal vez deberías optar por un sofá o una cama, alguna manta y algo calentito. Supongo que eso te ayudará más que lo que yo pueda hacer, te lo aseguro.**

—**Es buena idea esa, pero tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para pasarme el día en casa.**— Le dije fijando mi atención de nuevo en el perro**— ¿Está enfermo?**— mascullé al ver de nuevo el hocico del animal.

**—¿Enfermo?**—repitió ella extrañada—**no, ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**—Su…su boca**—dije señalándolo**—, tiene mal aspecto**.

Una soberana estupidez, debió pensar la chica tras ser testigo de mi ignorancia, o al menos eso pareció demostrar al regalarme un gesto lleno de confusión en su cara**—¿Es normal que esté así?—** cuestioné mirándola.

—**Eh…pues sí. Siempre y cuando sea un Chow Chow**—dijo dibujando una nueva sonrisa. Sonrisa que sin duda vestía su rostro y lo hacía mucho más hermoso de lo que era.

Ese detalle me llevó a observarla y descubrir lo extremadamente bella que era, y por ende, me hizo recordar que yo lucía como un auténtico esperpento.

**—Esta raza de perro tienen la lengua de esos tonos…no rosadas como el resto**— añadió sacándome de mi absurdo embelesamiento.

**—Oh, vaya…no, no lo sabía**— musité un tanto avergonzada—**Ya, ya te he dicho que no me suelo llevar muy bien con los perros, y eso incluye mi desconocimiento total de sus razas, características…ya sabes.**

—**Ya…ya sé.—**Repitió sin destruir la sonrisa.

**—Bien, en vista de que él está perfectamente sano, y tú también pareces estarlo, será mejor que me marche lo antes posible para tratar de evitar que mi día, no solo sea el peor de mi vida, sino que sea el peor de toda la historia de la humanidad.**

—**Apuesto a que hay gente pasándolo peor**— dijo—, **pero de todas formas…espero que mejores y todo te salga bien en lo que queda de día. Y vuelvo a pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido con él**— miró al animal.

—**Gracias…**—respondí agradecida por las buenas vibraciones que recibí de ella.—**Pero no te preocupes, supongo que el destino quería que hoy supiese que existen perros con la lengua azul**— bromeé— **Algo bueno tenía que suceder, ¿No?**

—**Espero que lo que esté por llegar, sea mucho más que algo como eso— **volvió a hablar.

—**Yo también lo espero**— musité tras comprobar de nuevo mi reloj y descubrir que apenas me quedaban 10 minutos para llegar al estudio de danza.— **Eh…adiós Bleu**— añadí mirando de nuevo al perro, que con una pasividad pasmosa seguía fijando su mirada en mí.— **Adiós**— balbuceé mirando a la chica, que volvía a regalarme una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Y eso fue lo último que dije en aquel encuentro.

Ni ella ni yo entendimos que aquella situación era la más adecuada para presentarnos. Básicamente porque nuestro encuentro se produjo de una forma un tanto extraña, y bastante perjudicial para mí y mi escasa fortuna.

No tenía sentido alguno decirle mi nombre a una completa desconocida, que a pesar de mostrarse amable, debía ser un tanto inconsciente al pasear con un perro de aquel tamaño sin bozal.

Tal vez si tuve algo de suerte en aquel día. Si en vez de un Chow Chow de lengua azul hubiese sido un perro de otra raza más agresiva, probablemente habría acabado en el hospital. Sin embargo tuve la fortuna de sentirme acorralada por un animal que se mostró inofensivo y tranquilo frente a mi histeria.

Pensé que tal vez aquello era el empiece de la solución a mi horripilante día, pero estaba demasiado equivocada.

Mi encuentro con Bleu y su hermosa dueña, o quien quiera que fuese, solo fue un pequeño paréntesis en lo que iba a vivir en las siguientes horas; Una clase de danza que podría estar catalogada como la más patética del universo, y que me hizo quedar como una completa descentrada ante Brian, al que ni siquiera le interesó mi estado de salud. Aunque eso era algo que yo ya sabía.

Dos años regalándole un amor platónico a un hombre que jamás se había percatado de mi presencia como mujer, era suficiente tiempo como para ser consciente de que lo mío, no era algo reciproco. Yo solo era una alumna más de su clase de danza. Una del montón.

Resignación, dolor de cabeza y malestar general. Aquel día lo mejor que me sucedió fue llegar sana y salva a mi apartamento, y ocupar mi cama hasta que el sol me despertara a la mañana siguiente.

Ilusa de mí. Si despierta lo pasé mal, dormida fue peor al conciliar una horrenda cadena de terroríficas pesadillas en las que una lengua azul, me perseguía por toda la ciudad.

Maldito Bleu.


	2. Segundo

Pido disculpas de antemano por las palabras que Fanfiction se empeña en cortar, fastidiando un poco la lectura de los capítulos.

* * *

Segundo

¿Cuál es el regalo perfecto de cumpleaños cuando quien cumple años es el supuesto amor de tu vida y te ignora?.No, no es necesario que nadie responda a esa pregunta porque ya lo hago yo; Una caja de bombones.

Y sí. Puede que tal vez resulte algo típico, y bastante ridículo, pero en mi situación no podía hacer otra cosa.

Brian necesitaba saber de mi existencia, y después de dos años en los que removí cielo y tierra para averiguar el día exacto de su nacimiento, ¿Qué menos que sorprenderle con algo tan delicado y a la vez suculento como una caja de los mejores bombones suizos, que vendían en la más exquisita pastelería de Nueva York?. Bombones suizos que por supuesto eran muchísimo más caros que cualquier lujoso regalo, aunque eso no lo terminase de comprender Kurt.

Aquel jueves, después de la peor semana de mi vida en la que un virus estuvo anidando en mi garganta hasta dejarme sin voz durante varios días, y en los que no pude hacer otra cosa más que descansar por culpa de la fiebre, se presentaba diferente. Al menos así lo sentía yo, aunque Kurt se empeñara en fastidiarme, como hacía siempre que no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

—**Estás loca**—me recriminó por milésima vez tras salir de la estación de metro, y encarar la avenida que me llevaba hacia mi tan adorada clase de danza.

**—¿Y quién no lo está?—** repliqué sin prestarle demasiada atención.

**—Rachel**—masculló engarzando su brazo con el mío**—, si crees que ese Adonis que lleva dos años ignorándote se va a fijar en ti por una estúpida caja de bombones, es que estás loca. No tiene sentido. Asúmelo de una vez, es demasiado hombre para ti.**

**—¿Me has oído alguna vez reprocharte tu cursilería con Blaine?, ¿Acaso crees que una cena a la luz de unas velas con forma de corazón y una tarjetita musical no es patético para dos hombres hechos y derechos como vosotros? Y eso sin mencionar el "osito" que aparece en la pantalla de tu móvil cuando te llama.**

**—Oh dios, ¿Me has mirado el móvil?**

**—Vivimos juntos, Kurt**— le repliqué— **Puedo hacer un listado con el color de tus calzoncillos.**

Y es que si hay alguien en esta vida a quien conozca a la perfección, ese es Kurt Hummel, mi mejor amigo.

A Kurt lo conocí en el instituto. Nos hicimos amigos casi de manera instantánea aunque los celos nos ocuparon en los primeros meses de nuestra amistad. Él, al igual que yo, soñaba con llegar al estrellato y Broadway era nuestro único camino para conseguirlo. Durante años estuvimos compitiendo por ser el mejor en los diferentes concursos musicales en los que participamos, pero a pesar de eso, sabíamos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Que la rivalidad no iba a romper nuestra amistad.

Desde entonces y hasta ahora, no nos hemos separado. De hecho él también llegó a Nueva York al mismo tiempo que yo, aunque su fortuna para acceder a Julliard no fue la misma que la mía. Sin embargo Kurt ha sabido sacar el máximo rendimiento de sí mismo para encontrar algo en lo que es realmente bueno, y por lo que trabaja duro cada día.

Se ha convertido en un asesor de moda, y lo ha hecho tan bien en estos últimos años, que ahora dedica su vida a ser el mejor personal shopper de la ciudad de los rascacielos. Bueno, tal vez no sea el mejor pero no le va nada mal. Kurt se encarga de acompañar a tiendas y asesorar sobre moda a gente muy importante en Nueva York, de hecho algunas actrices que empiezan a destacar en éste mundo de la fama, se lo rifan para conseguir que en su agenda les dedique al menos un par de horas semanales.

Yo me alegro muchísimo por él. Siempre lo haré.

A pesar de su constante crítica y su irreverente personalidad, Kurt es un buen chico que vive completamente enamorado de su novio Blaine, y el mejor amigo que toda chica desea tener. Es amable, educado y muy comprensivo, aunque en aquel instante me estuviese tildando de paranoica.

**—Ok…basta. Que yo sea romántico con mi novio**— remarcó con detenimiento**—, no significa que lo que tú estás a punto de hacer con tu profesor de danza, diez años mayor y probablemente casado, sea algo sensato y lógico. Vas a quedar en ridículo y luego vendrás a decirme que no te lo avisé.**

—**En primer lugar, no estoy a punto de hacer absolutamente nada extraño. Es su cumpleaños y solo quiero…tener un pequeño detalle con él. Y segundo, es nueve años mayor no diez y no, no está casado…**

**—¿Tiene novia?**— masculló.

**—No…no lo sé.**

—¿**Qué pasa si tiene novia?...¿O novio?**

**—No, novio seguro que no tiene. Brian es muy heterosexual, se le nota en la mirada…en cómo nos mira a las chicas del curso. Y si tiene novia**—titubeé**—, pues lo siento por ella…pero seguiré el consejo de Santana.**

**—¿Consejo de Santana?,¿Ahora sigues los consejos de Santana?**

**—¿Por qué no?, mírala…consigue siempre lo que se propone en cuestión de parejas.**

**—¿Pareja?—** replicó al tiempo que se detenía junto al paso de peatones y me obligaba a mí a ello**.—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Santana no tiene pareja?, ¿Dos, tres…cuatro años?. Siempre va de flor en flor, pero es alérgica a las relaciones estables.**

**—Ahora creo la tiene**— dije tratando de contener la sonrisa.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que ahora la tiene?**

**—Anoche durmió con la misma chica de la semana pasada**— respondí—, **está claro que si ha repetido, es por algo. Santana nunca repite, a menos que sea especial.**

—**Oh dios, ¿La has visto?, ¿Cómo es?, ¿Es guapa?**

—**Seguro que lo es, pero no…no la he visto. Volvió a marcharse antes de que yo despertase esta mañana.**

**—¿Y cómo sabes que es la misma de la semana pasada?**

—**Querido Hummel, una chica siempre tiene sus mejores recursos a buen recaudo, ¿Pretendes que te diga como…**

**—Dímelo o te abandono aquí mismo**— me interrumpió con aquella expresión de soberbia que tanto odiaba.

Y es que Kurt no me estaba acompañando por propia voluntad, ni tampoco es que él tuviese que acudir también a mis clases de danza.

Si aquella mañana me estaba acompañando al estudio era porque yo se lo había pedido, y le había ofrecido a cambio un buen premio; dos entradas para su musical favorito. Entradas que ya estaban agotadas y que yo ni siquiera sabía cómo conseguir. Pero me daba igual. Brian bien lo merecía. Haría cualquier cosa por él, y no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Necesitaba un as en mi manga para poder entregarle aquel regalo a mi profesor y obviamente no se lo iba a dar en mano. Tenía que ser una sorpresa para él, algo que quedase ajeno a los ojos de mis compañeros de danza, y evitar con ello que pudiesen comprometerle con algún tipo de queja por mi pequeño regalo.

Dejar aquella caja de bombones con la nota que ya me inculpaba en su interior dentro del despacho de Brian, iba a ser una odisea si él mismo estaba allí. Así que Kurt se encargaría de entretenerlo, haciéndose pasar por un posible nuevo alumno interesado en tomar sus clases.

Me bastaban cinco minutos para escabullirme y dejar el regalo donde solo él pudiera encontrarlo y no resultar sospechosa frente al resto. Un plan perfecto. Una idea genial. Tanto que incluso Kurt, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con mi obsesión por mi profesor, vio factible de llevar a cabo. Pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos éramos conscientes de que un pequeño detalle no iba a salir como ambos ya creíamos.

Fue justo allí, cuando estábamos a punto de cruzar por West 71 para llegar a Broadway, cuando noté como algo me hacía cosquillas en las piernas. Y no eran unas cosquillas provocadas por las medias que protegían mis piernas del frío otoño neoyorquino. Era algo más suave, tan sutil que podría equipararse al algodón.

Pensé en algún transeúnte que al igual que Kurt y yo, esperaba a que el muñeco verde del semáforo nos diese vía libre para cruzar. Pero no había nadie detrás de mí. Error. Lo más exacto sería decir que no había nadie de mi altura detrás de mí, porque a apenas un metro del suelo una voluminosa silueta pelirroja merodeaba olisqueándose las piernas, y mostrándome aquella desagradable lengua que yo ya casi había olvidado.

Salté hacia la calle al descubrir al animal, aunque peor fue la reacción de Kurt, que tras verme no tardó en protegerse de las fauces del que ya debía ser un buen amigo mío, mucho más exaltado que yo.

Lo cierto es que no sabía si era él, o el destino me estaba mostrando a otro perro de la misma raza en tan pocos días. Pero fue ver su collar azulado y una coqueta B que colgaba de él, y supe que era el inofensivo y juguetón Bleu.

**—Bleu—** musité recuperando la compostura.

**—¿Bleu?**—escuché mascullar tras de mí.

**—Tranquilo Kurt**— dije sin temor, acercándome al peludo pelirrojo que me miraba con aquellos ojos inquietos—, **se llama Bleu…es un buen chico, ¿Verdad?**

Evidentemente no me respondió con palabras, pero si lo hizo con el mismo gesto que días atrás me había tenido atemorizada durante casi media hora. Un bronco ladrido y un par de lengüetazos en su propio hocico hicieron que Kurt siguiese manteniéndose al margen. Pero no yo.

Decidida avancé hacia él con la intención de acariciar su cabeza, tal y como había hecho su propia dueña, la chica de ojos verdes y sonrisa perfecta que me salvó de él. Y lo hice. Con sutileza y suavidad, evitando que se sintiera amenazado por mi presencia, acaricié su enorme y peluda cabeza sin dejar de sonreírle, pensando que tal vez con ese gesto lograría demostrarle que yo era su amiga.

—**Pobre, habrá vuelto a escaparse**— dije como si Kurt estuviese escuchándome. Lo cierto es que no lo hacía. Seguía a un par de metros de nosotros.

**—Rachel, ¿Estás segura de que es inofensivo?, tiene algo raro en su…en su mirada.**

—**Sí, sí lo es**— respondí regalándole una nueva caricia al animal**—, Bleu es muy juguetón. Lo conocí hace unos días, y también a la chica que lo cuidaba. **— Añadí haciendo mías las palabras de la chica que lo paseaba**.— Mira,** **es un Chow Chow, por eso tiene la lengua azul**— expliqué en un alarde de sabiduría que ni yo misma me creí.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda aquella parafernalia acerca de mis conocimientos sobre aquella raza de perro, y la confianza que me llevó a acariciarlo como si realmente le conociera, me hizo ser una completa inconsciente por lo que se avecinaba en aquel instante.

A Bleu le bastó un breve despiste mío, mientras le dediqué una mirada de superioridad a Kurt, para hacer algo que yo no esperaba bajo ningún concepto. Lo cierto es que apenas me di cuenta. Cuando me miré las manos solo pude ver un trozo de las asas de la bolsa que portaba, y en la que guardaba la caja de bombones. Ni siquiera pude reaccionar hasta que no escuché a Kurt.

**—¡Oh dios!**— exclamó tras haber visto el movimiento del perro, pero no fue suficiente para mí. Cuando lo busqué con la mirada ya corría por la acera.

**—Oh…mierda**— escupí segundos antes de emprender una aparatosa carrera tras él. Y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice.

Lo último que habría hecho siendo consciente, era correr detrás de un perro que llevaba entre sus fauces una caja de bombones. Lo lógico, lo más sensato habría sido olvidarme de ello. ¿Qué opción iba a tener de recuperarla sana y salva? Ninguna, pero algo me hizo reaccionar de aquella forma y por ende también lo hizo en Kurt. Aunque estoy convencida de que él corría para tratar detenerme.

No sé cuántos metros serían pero fueron suficientes como para hacerme jadear con persistencia y a punto estuvo de dejarme KO. Bleu se detuvo sin más junto a una coqueta floristería y yo lo hice frente a él.

Podría parecer increíble, pero la caja de bombones tambaleaba intacta en el interior del trozo de bolsa que aún colgaba del hocico del perro, y tras tomar el suficiente aire me acerqué a él con sumo cuidado.

—**Bleu…bonito, deja…deja eso en el suelo…vamos bonito, vamos perrito bonito.**

**—¡Rachel!, ¿Estás loca?, deja a ese chucho**.—Fue Kurt el que gritó al llegar a mi posición y el que provocó lo que yo menos deseaba.

Bleu se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a mordisquear la bolsa, llegando a romper por supuesto mi preciada caja de bombones.

—**Oh…¡No!, ¡No…no…no!**— volví a acercarme—, **¡estúpido perro!, ¡No te los comas!**— le amenacé.

**—Rachel, por amor de Dios, es un perro…ni se te ocurra quitarle los bombones.**

**—¡No!, mierda…¡son los bombones de Brian!—** repliqué enfurecida**—, ¡maldito perro!, ¡eres estúpido!**— volví a recriminarle al animal, que sentado frente a mí, empezaba a llenarse del delicioso chocolate y me miraba como si nada, como si aquella historia no fuese con él**—¡Idiota!—** le grité dispuesta a hacer algo que yo jamás habría siquiera imaginado capaz de hacer. Y menos mal que no lo hice.

Levanté mi mano dispuesta a golpearle pero la consciencia me detuvo y me arrepentí en aquel mismo instante. Jamás me habría perdonado hacerle daño a un animal que se limitaba a seguir su instinto. Y tuve suerte de ser una persona sensata y humana en aquel instante, porque de no ser así, no solo mi consciencia me habría martirizado sino que algo más habría caído sobre mí. Concretamente la ira de una mujer de un metro setenta, de pelo alborotado y bastante rabia en su mirada.

No supe de donde salió ni quien era, pero evidentemente había visto mi inútil intento por amenazar al perro y no dudó en recriminármelo de forma brusca.

**—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?—** me gritó interponiéndose entre Bleu y yo**.—¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarle?—**añadió regalándome un empujón que me apartó de ambos rápidamente.

**—¡Hey!, ¡tranquila!—** escuché intervenir a Kurt.

**—¿Tranquila?, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿Ibas a pegarle a mi perro?, si lo haces te saco esa caja de dientes que tienes como bocaza…aquí mismo, te lo aseguro.**

**—¿Tu…tu perro?—** balbucee aun tratándome de recuperar del golpe que me dio por el empujón. Y habría recibido otro si no llegar a ser por una nueva interrupción. Una bendita interrupción que llegaba desde el interior de la floristería.

—**¿Emma?, ¿Qué haces?—**le recriminó a la chica que a punto estuvo de volver a empujarme .

—**Esta imbécil ha estado a punto de pegarle a Bleu, menos mal que he llegado a tiempo…**

**—¿Qué?—** musitó clavando sus ojos en mí. Lo cierto es que yo ya lo hacía sobre ella desde que la vi aparecer del interior de la floristería**.—¿Es eso verdad?**—me preguntó con algo de dudas. Supuse que no me había reconocido, al menos hasta ese instante.

**—Eh…no, no le habría pegado**—me excusé en un vago intento por salir inmune de allí—, **es solo…es solo.**

**—Es solo, es solo**— me imitó la enervada de larga melena que seguía amenazándome—,** con la enorme boca que tiene y ni siquiera sabe hablar…**

**—Basta Emma**—dijo la otra interponiéndose entre las dos—**¿Qué ha pasado?**— me preguntó de nuevo**—, un momento…tú…tú eres…**

**—Yo soy**— dije completamente confusa, sabiendo que me había reconocido— **Bleu…Bleu se ha acercado a mí cuando iba con mi amigo**— señalé a Kurt—, **y de repente…se ha comido mis bombones.**

**—¿Bombones?—** repitió lanzando una mirada al perro, que ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo, seguía relamiéndose el hocico lleno de chocolate.—**Oh dios…¿Por qué le has dejado que haga eso?—** le replicó a la otra chica.

**—¿Qué dices?, está inventando cosas… yo no le he dejado nada, estaba paseando y de repente he visto al Tucán ese a punto de pegarle…y si lo llega a hacer te juro que le pateo el trasero tan fuerte que llega Nueva Jersey. Gnomo de….**

**—Deja de patear traseros**— le replicó.—**Te dije que no lo dejaras suelto…**

**—Eh…¿Qué me has llamado?—** le dije tras oír el insulto

**—Tucán…gnomo…**— respondió alzando la voz y yo sentí como toda la confusión y la extraña sensación de tranquilidad que provocaba aquella chica rubia que hacía unos días me había salvado de Bleu, se disolvía por completo dejando paso a una rabia que aumentó al recordar cómo me había quedado sin regalo para Brian.

**—Oh dios…¿gnomo y Tucán?, ¿Por qué no me lo dices a la cara?, deja de esconderte y ven aquí…yo…yo seré bajita, pero tú eres una jirafa amorfa.**

**—¿¡Qué!?...ohhh…no, no**— balbuceó esbozando una sonrisa de odio que a punto estuvo de hacerme huir despavorida.—**Ahora me vas a decir eso…a la cara, si es que llegas claro…**

**—¡Basta!—** volvió a intervenir la rubia—, **tú…mafiosa**— miró a mi inminente enemiga—, **te dije que nada de pasear a Bleu sin bozal.**

**—No le voy a poner bozal, Bleu es inofensivo.**

**—No me importa**— volvió a mirarla desafiante—**no estamos en Inglaterra, ¿Entiendes?.** ** Vamos…llévate a Bleu y márchate de aquí…¡Ya!**

**—¿Qué?, no me voy a ir sin aclararle un par de puntos a ese gnomo**.

**—¡Que te vayas!—** insistió**—, ¿O quieres que avise a la abuela?. ¿Quieres que le diga que permites que Bleu coma chocolate?, te aseguro que no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia.**

**—Pero…**

**—¡Que te marches!**

Silencio.

Juro que jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien dar una orden tan clara y certera, y menos aún a alguien aceptarla y acatarla sin reproches. Pero la tal Emma lo hizo, y tras lanzarme una mirada asesina se acercó a Bleu y lo incitó a que siguiera sus pasos por la acera. Solo la maltrecha bolsa con la caja de bombones completamente desecha quedó allí, riéndose de mí.

**—¿Le ibas a pegar a Bleu?**

Tampoco pensé que lo siguiente que escucharía iba a ser una reprimenda por parte de aquella chica que se supone, debía calmar la situación y no empeorarla.

—**No, no le iba a pegar**— respondí recuperando un poco la compostura.

Aquella no era tan alta, y tampoco desprendía esa furia que me atemorizó por segundos, y no solo a mí, también a mi querido amigo que seguía escondido tras mi espalda. Kurt no había abierto la boca.—**Bleu volvió a acercarse a mí, como hizo el otro día …y solo quise acariciarlo**— expliqué—, **pero me robó mi bolsa y con ella esos bombones que son carísimos…y que no podía perder bajo ningún concepto. Solo estaba recriminándole su actitud, algo que por lo que veo ninguna de vosotras hacéis. **

—**Ok…escúchame yo…**

—**Tu nada**— la interrumpí envalentonada**—. ¿Por qué diablos no lleva un bozal?. Es la segunda vez que me encuentro con él, y la segunda que va sin bozal. ¿Qué habría pasado si en vez de los bombones, me llega a morder?, ¿Por qué diablos tiene un collar puesto si siempre va suelto, sin correa?, ¿Te das cuenta del peligro que conlleva?, ¿Qué…qué habría sucedido si en vez de una adulta como yo, hubiese sido un crío?**

**—Hey…hey, tranquila…¿Ok?. Ya le pedí a Emma que no saliera con él sin bozal, pero no me ha hecho caso. **

**—Sí claro**—mascullé molesta—, **voy a tener que poner una denuncia para que lo hagáis, ¿No?**

**—Oye…tranquilízate, ¿Ok?. Bleu no va a atacar a nadie. Supongo que olió el chocolate y bueno…es, es algo que su dueña le tiene prohibido.**

**—¿Su dueña?, ¡Ah!...¿O sea que esa energúmena que ha estado a punto de morderme, y no hablo del animal, no es su dueña?**

**—No**— dijo tras dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro**—, esa energúmena es mi hermana pequeña y es un poco…rebelde. El perro es de mi abuela. Nosotras solo lo cuidamos.**

**—No me importa. Si no ponéis medios, te juro que lo denuncio.**

**—No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo**— me dijo tratando de suavizar la tensión que yo misma insistía en provocar.

Y es que a pesar de todo aquella chica no se alteró en ningún momento, solo cuando le recriminó a su hermana, y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Después de haberme quedado sin los malditos bombones, solo quería discutir con alguien y descargar mi rabia. Ella era la única con la que podía hacerlo en aquel momento.

**—Rachel, esta chica tiene razón**—musitó Kurt, que por fin se había decidido a hablar—. **Vámonos, ha sido un pequeño incidente.**

**—¿Vámonos?**— lo miré desafiante**—,¿A dónde?**

—**A comprar otra caja de bombones y a donde tú ya sabes**— me respondió regalándome una leve señal con sus cejas.

**—¿A comprar otra caja de bombones?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tengo que volver a gastarme el dinero en otra caja de bombones?, solo porque una inconsciente ha dejado a su perro sin bozal, que justicia…¿No?**

**—No te preocupes. Dime cuanto es y yo lo pago**— interrumpió la rubia.

**—Pues mira, eso no suena mal**— le dije aún con la soberbia ocupando mi rostro.

—**Rachel…no irás a aceptarle el dinero, ¿No?—**musitó Kurt a escasos centímetros de mí, tras ver como la chica buscaba en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.—**Ella no ha tenido la culpa**.

Cuánta razón, pensé al ver como sacaba un par de billetes de cinco dólares arrugados, y probaba suerte en otro de los bolsillos.

—**Entrad dentro**— dijo tras ver que no tenía más dinero— **tengo el bolso en la tienda y…**

—**Rachel**—volvió a murmurar Kurt destruyendo por completo mi conciencia.

—**Ok…da igual—** dije segundos antes de ver como estuvo a punto de colarse en el interior de la floristería**—, que más das…ya no me da tiempo a ir a comprar más.**

**—¿Cómo?—** balbuceó ella**—, solo son las nueve y media**—dijo un tanto confusa**—, todas las tiendas están abiertas.**

**—He dicho que no tengo tiempo**— respondí molesta.

—**Es que…es que los necesita para ya— **dijo Kurt adelantándose

**—¿Para ya?**

**—Sí. Son para un regalo y está a punto de encontrarse con quien iba a recibirlo.**

**—¡Kurt!—** mascullé tirándole del brazo—, **deja de contar nada…vámonos, se hace tarde.**

**—¿Es un regalo?**—dijo ella interesada.

**—Así es**— respondió él.

**—¡Kurt!—** volví a insistir.

—**Tiene que hacer un regalo especial, y de ahí la insistencia con los bombones.**

**—¿Especial?...tal vez os pueda ayudar**— dijo provocando mi atención—, **¿Cómo de especial?, ¿Cuál es el motivo de ese regalo?**

—**No te importa**— respondí yo, pero quedó en vano por culpa de la extraña conexión que Kurt pareció sentir con aquella chica.

Me ignoró de tal modo que ni siquiera se preocupó en saber si yo quería o no explicarle mi situación. Aunque he de admitir que lo hizo con la discreción necesaria.

**—Es el cumpleaños de un chico muy especial para ella…y quiere sorprenderle.**

**—¿Y pensabas regalarle bombones?—** cuestionó con algo de sorna, aumentando mi nefasto estado de ánimo—, **ok…esperad un momento**—añadió segundos antes de meterse en el interior de la floristería.

No tardó demasiado en aparecer. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reprocharle a Kurt su actitud con aquella chica, y mucho menos a convencerlo para que nos marchásemos de allí lo antes posible.

Dos humillaciones el mismo día era demasiado para alguien como yo.

Sin embargo, lo que pude presenciar cuando aquella chica apareció, cambió por completo mi perspectiva del día. Me sentí mucho mejor, y sobretodo aliviada, aunque por fuera me negaba a demostrarlo.

**—¿Qué es eso?—** preguntó Kurt rápidamente.

**—Fritillaria**—musitó ella mostrándonos una extraña flor que permanecía perfectamente adornada entre sus manos.

No una flor normal, al menos yo nunca la había visto.

Un tallo largo, grueso y verde sin hojas, daban vida a una extraña flor de enormes pétalos morados que caían vertiginosamente. Su forma me recordó a una de las lámparas de mesa que teníamos en el apartamento. En la parte inferior del tallo, un lazo del mismo color de los pétalos, sujetaba un fino y transparente papel, protegiéndola de cualquier agresión.

–**Apuesto a que con esto le vas a sorprender**— dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

**—¿Una flor?—** musité yo un tanto confusa—, **¿Pretendes que le regale una flor a un chico?**

**—¿Por qué no?**

—**Eso digo yo, ¿Por qué no?—** interrumpió Kurt—. **A los chicos también nos gustan las flores.**

—**Kurt…Brian no es como tú**— respondí molesta.

—**¿Qué pretendes decirme con eso?, ¿Tienes quejas de cómo soy yo?**

—**Eh…regalar una flor no es sinónimo de feminidad**—interrumpió de nuevo la rubia con sutileza**—.Las flores tienen mensajes secretos, significados. Y si ese chico es especial, sabrá entender lo que le quieres decir con una flor como ésta. No es un simple ramo de rosas…apuesto a que nunca ha visto una fritillaria.**

—**Apuesto a que un chico no tiene ni idea del significado de una…fritilla…como quiera que se llame**—repliqué tratando de mantener mi postura ofensiva.

—**Si tan especial es…buscará el significado, o tal vez te lo pregunte a ti…**

**—Rachel**— musitó Kurt—, **esa idea es genial. Si Brian te lo pregunta, habrás logrado más en un día, que en dos años.**

**—Déjame en paz**— mascullé tratando de callarlo.

**—Las fritillarias son de la familia de las Liliáceas**.

—**Ah…claro, claro…es motivo suficiente para regalarla.—**Dije con tratando de ridiculizarla, pero no me funcionó.

—**Las Liliáceas comprenden a un grupo de plantas muy especiales para dejar mensajes secretos. Cuando regalas una…estás tratando de llamar la atención de quien la recibe.**

**—¿Llamar la atención?**— se interesó Kurt**—¿En qué aspecto?**

**—Llamar la atención de hacerle saber que estás ahí…frente a él…o ella, claro—** sonrió orgullosa antes de mirarme de nuevo—.**Con esta flor, le estarás diciendo que es especial para ti, muy especial…**

—**Rachel, es perfecta**—susurró Kurt obligándome e a que aceptara la flor que ya me ofrecía aquella chica.

—**Acéptalo como parte de mis disculpas por la irreverencia de mi hermana, y la locura de Bleu—** musitó ella sin dejar de mirarme, logrando que la incomodidad se adueñara de mí.

—**Ok**— respondí tras varios segundos de lucha interna. Si le mantenía la mirada algunos segundos más, toda mi fingida soberbia quedaría destruida**—, lo aceptaré…pero como vuelva a ver a ese perro sin bozal, la denuncia caerá sobre ti**.—Amenacé al tiempo que me hice con la flor.

**—Perfecto**— respondió ella—. **Le dices a la policía que me llamo Quinn**—sonrió—, **Quinn Fabray, y trabajo aquí**—miró hacia la floristería**—, en La pequeña Gardenia. **

No sé si fue por su sonrisa, o tal vez por la excusa que utilizó para presentarse, pero lo cierto es que a mí aquello me pareció una insolencia por su parte, y también por qué no, algo de burla con la que pretendía reírse de mí. Así que sin pensarlo, y mostrándome todo lo digna que podía en aquella situación, le lancé una última mirada y me alejé de ella sin volver a regresar la vista atrás, dispuesta a acudir a donde más deseaba en ese momento; a mi clase de danza con Brian.

Tal fue mi desplante, que ni siquiera Kurt pudo reaccionar a tiempo y lo hizo varios segundos después, cuando ya lo oí despedirse y agradecerle el gesto a Quinn, la chica rubia de ojos que parecían verdes, y sonrisa encantadora que trabajaba en La pequeña Gardenia. La chica que me descubrió que hay perros con lengua azul, y que las flores guardan curiosos mensajes secretos.


	3. Tercero

Tercero

Como si estuviese despegando del suelo mil cucarachas aplastadas por una apisonadora.

Asqueada. Así me sentía al realizar una de las peores tareas que tenía que hacer en la cafetería. Aunque es probable que para cualquier ser humano aquello fuese toda una delicia más, no una odisea del mal gusto.

Rosquillas resplandecientes por culpa de una fina capa de huevo que lo cubría, y que todo el mundo adoraba. Eso era lo que yo hacía. Rellenar una de las campanas de cristal que hacía las delicias de quienes acudían a merendar en el único lugar de todo Nueva York donde me habían dado trabajo, con aquellos dulces que yo odiaba y que tanto me repugnaban. Sí, mi vegetarianismo llegaba a aquel extremo.

Sin embargo, nunca puse reparos en hacer aquella tarea que Santana, a sabiendas, siempre me asignaba.

Y es que Santana, además de ser mi mejor amiga, también era mi jefa. Todas las tareas que teníamos los trabajadores del Café Manhattan eran asignadas por ella. Confieso que al principio odiaba esa faceta suya, pero pronto terminé acostumbrándome.

Santana tiene una personalidad bastante especial. Su carácter es complicado de sobrellevar si no eres una de sus amigas y no sientes ese cariño hacia ella. Tozuda, soberbia y bastante vengativa. Esos podrían ser los peores defectos de mi amiga. Ella jamás se mostraba vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Su apariencia de chica fuerte y capaz, no tenía nada que ver con lo que se cocía en su interior, aunque eso pocas personas lo sabíamos.

Y yo la conocía a la perfección. Quizás por eso llegué a quererla como la quiero.

Amante de la música, maniática con el orden y alérgica a cualquier planta que se interpusiera en su camino. A diferencia de Kurt, a Santana no la conocí en el instituto. Ella era mi vecina. Mi primera y única amiga. Aquella chica con la que solía jugar por las tardes, cuando mis padres me permitían salir al jardín trasero que unía nuestras casas.

Ella fue mi primera espectadora. Ante ella daba mis primeras actuaciones, y aunque sé que nunca le gustaron siempre me aplaudía. Santana jamás me hizo sentir mal al confesarle con apenas 10 años que algún día trabajaría en Broadway, de hecho ella llegó a creerme mucho antes que mis propios padres. Siempre confió en mí y nunca dejó de apoyarme. Al igual que yo hice cuando ella me confesó que le gustaban las chicas.

Nadie a su alrededor la aceptó en aquel momento, solo yo y mi familia. Y tal vez por eso se convirtió en una más de los Berry, aunque mencionarle mi apellido la desquiciaba. Sé que es pura fachada. Ahora vive bien, su familia aceptó su condición sexual y aunque no lo confiese, sé que adora a mis padres. Para ellos, Santana es una hija más.

Casi 20 años después de conocernos sigue estando en mi vida. Sigue apoyándome y continúa escuchándome cantar cuando me preparo para alguna audición. Ella no lo sabe, pero me he prometido a mí misma dedicarle el primer premio que me concedan en Broadway. Espero que no tarde demasiado en llegar. Pero además de pasar gran parte de su vida junto a mí, compartiendo sueños y confesándonos secretos, Santana también ha aprendido a vivir su vida y a lograr algunos de sus sueños.

Ella no es una actriz de Broadway, ni tampoco una gurú de la moda como Kurt. Santana es toda una mujer de negocios que con apenas 25 años, ha logrado conseguir el 50% de una de las cafeterías con más afluencia de toda Manhattan. Y no me cabe duda de que en poco tiempo va a lograr el otro 50% que le entregue el total de los beneficios que deja ese negocio. Muchos para ser honestas.

Y fue gracias a ella y a su gran talento emprendedor, por lo que yo logré estabilizar mi situación económica en Nueva York. Si no fuese por ese trabajo que ella me consiguió, yo no podría seguir viviendo en la ciudad de los rascacielos, al menos hasta que algún buen guión llegase a mis manos y me permitiese vivir de ello. Mi experiencia laboral se limitaba a participar en cuantas obras me habían ofrecido, pero todas ellas de bajo presupuesto que apenas nos dejaba beneficios.

Esa era Santana López. Mi mejor amiga y compañera de vida. Y de igual manera que se preocupaba por mí y me daba lo mejor, también era capaz de obligarme a hacer cosas como las que tenía que hacer con aquellas rosquillas. Trauma asegurado para mí, diversión para ella. La carcajada no tardaba en llegar a sus labios cuando me veía desplazar los dulces desde la caja hacia la urna expositora con las pinzas, tratando de olvidar que aquello que caía melosamente por los laterales de la rosquilla, era huevo. Algo que yo detestaba.

Sin embargo aquél día, a diferencia de los otros, Santana tenía preparado algo mucho peor para mí, aunque ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

Apenas habían pasado las cuatro de la tarde de aquel lunes, cuando se acercó a mí con algo de prisa y me sacó de mi tarea.

**—Deja eso y ocúpate de mí zona, por favor**— me dijo al tiempo que dejaba una bandeja con algunas tazas sobre la barra.

**—¿Tu zona?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Dónde vas?**

—**Tengo que hacer una llamada y voy a salir, encárgate de ella**.

**—¿Y quién hace esto?—**la interrogué

**—Luego lo termino yo**— me sonrió con algo de resignación. Por supuesto con lógica.

En turno de tarde siempre quedábamos tres camareras en la cafetería, más el chico de la barra encargado de preparar los cafés o diferentes bebidas. Las tres camareras, entre las que se encontraba Santana, teníamos nuestras propias zonas de servicio. Cinco mesas cada una perfectamente numeradas para que no tuviésemos problemas con las cuentas. De esa manera, cada una debía conocer lo que cada cliente había pedido, tomado y pagado de nuestra zona. Solo en situaciones como aquella, en la que alguna de nosotras debía ausentarse por algunos minutos o en caso de no acudir a trabajar, teníamos la obligación de repartirnos el trabajo de quien faltase.

No había demasiada gente, y casi el completo de los clientes que estaban disfrutando de su café a aquella hora, lo hacían en la zona de Kristen, la tercera camarera en cuestión, por lo que lo más acertado y razonable era que yo me hiciese cargo de la sección de Santana. Y no me molestó.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que me librase de tener que seguir manipulando aquellas nauseabundas rosquillas de huevo.

**—Ok, todo tuyo**— musité dejando las pinzas encima de la campana de cristal y olvidándome por completo de aquella tarea.

—**Algún día me darás las gracias por lograr que ese estúpido asco que le tienes a las rosquillas, haya desaparecido de ti**—murmuró al tiempo que se alejaba y me dejaba a solas en la barra—, **terapia de choque, Berry…soy una experta.**

—**Sí, seguro…**— balbuceé sintiendo unas irrefrenables ganas de lanzarle una de aquellos dulces a la cabeza. Aunque habría sido absurdo, y Santana ya no me iba a escuchar por mucho que alzara la voz para responderle.

Se había perdido por una de las puertas que daban al almacén del local situado en la trasera de la barra, ignorando cualquier replica o reproche por mi parte. Y lo hacía a toda prisa porque sabía que yo podría interesarme en aquella inminente necesidad que tenía por ausentarse, y sin dudas no iba a querer darme una respuesta honesta.

Tal vez ella no lo sabía, o quizás si lo intuía, pero yo era completamente consciente de que sus rápidas salidas en horas de trabajo, no se debían a otro motivo más que el de fumarse un cigarrillo a escondidas. Una estúpida adicción que evidentemente no iba a hacer en casa. Ni Kurt ni yo se lo íbamos a permitir, de hecho fue una de las primeras normas que implantamos cuando decidimos compartir techo; nada de humo de cigarro. Quedaba terminantemente prohibido fumar en casa, ya fuésemos nosotros, o cualquier invitado.

Esa norma se cumplía sin ningún tipo de reproche o réplica. Pero la cafetería no era nuestro apartamento, y aunque allí dentro no se podía fumar, Santana aprovechaba un pequeño callejón situado en la trasera del local, que daba directamente con el acceso del almacén, para satisfacer aquella adicción.

Por supuesto, a mí no me gustaba en absoluto que fumase pero tampoco soy nadie como para evitar que lo hiciera. Lo único que podía hacer en aquellas circunstancias era tratar de olvidarme de la situación, y seguir trabajando.

Y en ello me encontraba cuando Jake, el barman, me hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza para indicarme que debía atender a alguien que acababa de entrar.

Por fin, pensé tras dedicar algunos minutos a limpiar un par de mesas que acababa de recoger, aunque aquel por fin se convirtió en un _¡oh mierda!,_ en el mismo instante en el que descubrí quien, o mejor dicho quienes, eran aquellos clientes a los que hacía referencia Jake. Busqué rápidamente con la mirada a Kristen, y recé a los dioses porque eligiesen alguna mesa de su zona, pero las dos testarudas que ni siquiera se habían percatado de mi presencia, fueron a situarse justo en una de las mesas de la zona de Santana.

Maldije el momento en el que accedí a aceptar la petición de mi amiga y cubrir su trabajo mientras ella se fumaba el estúpido cigarro. Lo último que quería vivir en aquel día, era tener que soportar una humillación más de aquella jirafa de larga melena castaña que me sacaba casi medio metro de altura, y la mirada de superioridad que me regalaba su hermana, la de los ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora.

Sí, ya sé que mi descripción de Quinn Fabray no era la más acertada respecto a lo que aquella chica me transmitía, pero no podía evitarlo. Que me diesen ganas de discutir con ella cada vez que la escuchaba hablar, no significaba que no reconociese que era realmente guapa. Muy guapa. Y quien sabe, tal vez eso mismo era lo que me hacía querer gritarle todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, nada tenía que ver con lo que me transmitía su hermana.

Nuestro primer y último encuentro me hizo comprender que aquella chica no era tan educada como Quinn, y no iba a utilizar las palabras para humillarme o ridiculizarme, sino que lo haría con gestos, con acciones y eso me daba bastante miedo.

Volví a buscar con la mirada a Kristen, pero estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para ignorarme por completo y escuchar mis plegarias. Santana tampoco daba señales de vida, y lo pude corroborar al observar como la puerta del almacén seguía cerrada por completo. No tenía nada que hacer. Mi obligación y responsabilidad como camarera me llevaba a enfrentarme a aquellas dos hermanas que estaba segura, no iban a dejar pasar desapercibido el hecho de que fuese yo quien les atendiese. Y no me equivoqué.

Me bastó armarme de valor y acercarme a ellas con la libreta de pedidos entre mis manos, y mi mayor y más convincente mirada de soberbia, para comprobar cómo iba a ser uno de los trances más complicados de superar desde que trabajaba allí.

Quinn no. Ella no se rió nada más verme, de hecho su mirada de confusión le regaló una expresión llena de sorpresa al plantarme junto a ambas. Pero Emma no lo pudo evitar. Fue alzar la vista y descubrirme, y entrar en un bucle de miradas llenas de mofa que no hacían más que ensalzar mí ya castigado orgullo.

**—¿Qué van a tomar?—** dije tras lograr aclararme la garganta.

**—Oh dios, pero si es el Tucán maltratadora de animales**— masculló Emma sin dejar de mirarme, con una sonrisa burlona que me sacó de quicio**—¿También maltratas a clientes?—**ironizó.

**—Eh…no atiendo a palabras necias**— le respondí enfadada.

**—Digo lo que eres. Ibas a pegarle a mi perro, y eso te hace ser una maltratadora de animales. Aunque dudo que puedas hacerle daño a ninguno. Estoy segura de que un simple Chihuahua podría ganarte en duelo. **

**—Emma, por favor**—interrumpió Quinn con suma tranquilidad, aunque tratando de contener una sonrisa que a punto estuvo de escaparse de sus labios. Hecho que logró alterar aún más mi estado.

—**Discúlpame, pero no voy a consentir que vengas a aquí a acusarme de algo tan ofensivo como eso. Si vuelves a hacerlo, te juro que tomaré medidas…y no hablemos de alturas, porque no eres la más indicada para sacar defectos en los demás…**_**jirafa**_**.**

—**Basta**— volvió a interrumpir Quinn**—, hemos venido a tomar un café en paz, ¿Se puede?**—nos miró a ambas, aunque yo le esquivé la mirada.

**—Esto es una cafetería, y aquí se viene a tomar café**— respondí rápidamente.—**Pero no consentiré que se me falte el respeto**.

**—No va a pasar…venimos a tomar café y punto.**

—**¿De verdad le vas a pedir a ella?—** dijo Emma mirando a su hermana**—, ¿no hay ninguna otra camarera que lo haga?, es probable que escupa en la taza que nos sirva.**

**—Por dios Emma…**

—**Ok, se acabó.—** Dije cerrando la libreta—**En primer lugar, soy una profesional. Llevo trabajando aquí 3 años y en mi vida he tenido que soportar groserías como las tuyas. Jamás haría algo tan desagradable, ni siquiera entra dentro de mi imaginación. Sin embargo por lo que veo, tú si serías capaz de hacerlo, lo que denota la clase de persona que eres.**

—**¿Qué me estás llamando?**

—**Y en segundo lugar**— no dejé que continuase**—, puedes estar tranquila, porque soy yo la que me niego a servirte nada.** –Sentencié segundos antes de girarme con un aire de superioridad que ni yo misma me creí, pero que al parecer funcionó en la pareja de hermanas, o al menos en Quinn.

Fue ella la que detuvo mi intento por alejarme de la mesa con honor y orgullo.

**—¿Podrías traernos dos cafés, por favor?—** musitó con delicadeza y yo no tuve más remedio que acceder a la petición. Pero no por ella, ni por la educación que ésta vez sí mostró para dirigirse a mí. Si me detuve a tomarles nota de lo que iban a tomar, fue por evitar algún problema con Santana cuando regresase.

Nuestro historial era impecable. Ninguna queja ni reclamación en tres años de trabajo. No estaba dispuesta a que aquella imbécil acabase con aquel record de exquisito trabajo y dedicación a un negocio, que estaba llamado a ser propiedad de Santana.

**—¿Algo más?—** pregunté tras girarme a medias y anotar en la libreta el pedido. No quería mirarlas, porque creía que si lo hacía me iba a encontrar con algún gesto de burla que no iba a consentir.

**—¿Hay…hay algo para comer? ¿Pastas?, ¿Tortas?...no sé, algo…**

**—Tenemos un mostrador con diferentes tipos de dulces y cupcakes. También hay tartas y rosquillas. ..Está allí—** les indiqué.

**—Ok. Gracias**— respondió ella**—, ahora me acerco y lo miro.**

**—Yo quiero una rosquilla**— interrumpió Emma provocando aún más mi desagrado.

Ahora no solo iba a odiarla por el enfrentamiento que manteníamos, sino que también lo iba a hacer por haber pedido uno de aquellos desagradables dulces de huevo. Definitivamente, aquella chica no iba a ocupar un lugar privilegiado en mi memoria. De hecho deseé no recordarla jamás. Aunque eso era algo complicado de lograr.

Apenas tomé nota de los dos café que me habían pedido, las abandoné dispuesta a llevar la comanda a Jake. Y me alegré por hacerlo. Aquel tiempo en el que mi compañero se esmeraba en preparar las dos tazas, los dediqué a tratar de ignorar la presencia de ambas hermanas en el local, y me concentré en la puerta de acceso del almacén, deseando que Santana apareciese por ellas de una vez por todas. Hubo un momento en el que incluso apelé a mí poder telekinésico para poder mover objetos con mi mente, pero evidentemente no funcionó. Y lo peor no fue eso. Lo peor de aquel momento de concentración en la puerta del almacén, junto al mostrador donde debía retirar la dichosa rosquilla para Emma, fue que perdí por completo la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor, y solo el aviso de Jake al colocar sendas tazas de café en mi bandeja, me hizo reaccionar de mi estúpido intento por mover objetos con la mente.

Y vaya reacción.

La primera ley de Newton nos dice que si sobre un cuerpo no actúa ningún otro, este permanecerá indefinidamente moviéndose en línea recta con velocidad constante. Siendo breve, nos viene a decir que si nada se interpone en nuestro camino, el camino será recorrido sin impedimentos. En ese momento mi camino se limitaba a girarme y llevar aquellas dos tazas de café y la rosquilla sobre mi bandeja, hasta la mesa de las hermanas cascarrabias. Sin embargo aquel camino se vio interrumpido de la peor de las maneras posibles. Apenas me giré sobre mi misma, noté como un inevitable escalofrío se adueñaba de mi cuerpo, efecto del susto que me llevé al encontrarme con ella. Susto que me hizo reaccionar de la peor de las maneras posibles, y que logró que una de las tazas se desestabilizara sobre mi bandeja y el café saliese despedido hacia el impoluto jersey de punto blanco que vestía mi oponente.

El grito lo pudieron oír prácticamente todos los clientes de la cafetería, pero yo ni siquiera me percaté de ello. Lo único que mis ojos veían era a Quinn Fabray, la chica de la encantadora sonrisa y los ojos, que en aquel momento no eran verdes, quejarse por el calor que desprendía su jersey empapado en café, y una mirada asesina que cayó sobre mí.

**—¡Oh…joder!—**espetó haciéndome reaccionar**—, ¿¡Qué diablos haces!?**

—**Oh dios…lo, lo siento**— balbuceé tratando de secar con mis manos el humeante café que seguía adherido a la tela. Otra estupidez que me hizo estar a punto de dejar caer la segunda de las tazas.

**—¡Basta!, ¡deja de tocarme!—** se quejó con el enfado ocupando todo su cuerpo**—, ¿Estás ciega o eres imbécil?, ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que la tomes así conmigo?...serás…serás…**

**—Eh…eh…no vuelvas a insultarme**—le respondí tras dejar a salvo la bandeja sobre la barra**—, ha sido tu culpa. ¿Qué hacías detrás de mí?, ¿Me estabas espiando?, ¿Estabas siguiéndome o querías molestarme?**

—**Estaba tratando de ver los estúpido cupcakes de los que has hablado antes**— me recriminó mientras trataba de separar el jersey de su barriga—, **¡dios…!¡está hirviendo…!¿Qué pasa si me lo lanzas a la cara?, eres idiota…todos los neoyorkinos sois idiotas y paranoicos**—balbuceó enervando aún más mi estado.

**—¿Neoyorkina paranoica?, ¿Estúpida?, ¿Idiota?—**recriminé enfrentándome a ella**—, ¿Quién te crees que eres para insultarme así?**

**—Hey…¡Hey!...¡Hey!**

Mi salvación, o al menos así lo sentí tras escuchar su voz aparecer justo a mi lado y detenerme en mi vago y absurdo intento por amedrentar a Quinn. Santana apareció justo cuando más la iba a necesitar.

**—¿Qué está pasando aquí?**— se interpuso entre las dos—, **¿Rachel?, ¿Qué haces?**

—**La idiota esa…viene aquí a insultarme, y no se lo voy a permitir…ni a ella ni a la jirafa**— espeté recuperando algo de autoestima. Era evidente que Santana lograba que todos mis miedos desapareciesen por completo. Con ella allí, nada ni nadie podía hacerme daño.

**—¿Qué estás diciendo?**— interrumpió Quinn sin perder un ápice de su postura ofensiva. Sin duda, a ella Santana no parecía imponerle en absoluto**.—¿Yo he venido a insultarte?, me acabas de tirar un café encima porque no me soportas, ¿Y soy yo la que viene a molestarte?**

**—¿Eso es verdad?—** cuestionó Santana sin dejar de mirarla, aunque me lo estaba preguntando a mí.

**—Eh…sí y no. Es cierto que la he manchado con el café.**

**—¿Manchado?**—replicó Quinn mostrándonos el jersey**—, ¡me lo ha tirado!**

**—Ha sido un accidente**—me excusé**—, se puso detrás de mí y lo siento, pero por ahora la raza humana no tiene la capacidad de ver por la espalda, no sé…tal vez los británicos si tengáis esa capacidad y sois una especie más evolucionada que el resto del mundo.**

**—Por favor, ¿Le puedes decir a ese Tucán que se calle?, no soporto su voz…—**le dijo a mi amiga.

**—Eh…basta**—intervino Santana.

**—No para de insultarme, me niego a servirle nada a esa estúpida británica, ¡y mi voz es perfecta!**

**—¡Rachel!**—me recriminó Santana**—, deja de discutir con ésta señorita, por favor.**

**—Quiero hablar con vuestro jefe**— intervino de nuevo Quinn, aunque a mí eso no me sorprendió en absoluto. Yo ya estaba completamente confundida con la extraña y benevolente reacción de Santana. –**No entiendo como alguien como ella trabaja en un sitio como este…**

**—Yo soy la encargada**— respondió Santana de nuevo dirigiéndose a ella—.**Solucionaremos esto de la mejor manera, se lo aseguro**—dijo regalándole una sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que siempre solía vestir cuando tramaba algo.

**—No quiero arreglar nada**— escupió Quinn**—, no pienso volver a esta cafetería en toda mi vida**.—Y fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse de nosotras y volver a la mesa, donde una sonriente y traviesa Emma la estaba esperando. Evidentemente, se había percatado de toda la situación, y probablemente sabía que era un accidente, más culpa de su propia hermana que mía, sin embargo prefirió mantenerse al margen y dejar que Quinn terminase explotando frente a mí.

**—Es una estúpida**—musité tratando de llamar la atención de Santana, pero ésta aún seguía observando a Quinn. Ni siquiera me respondió. Me lanzó una mirada felina y siguió sus pasos, haciéndome saber que me alejase de ellas mientras estuviesen allí.

Y eso hice.

Me daba igual que aquella chica sacase de contexto mi desafortunado encuentro con ella, y que cambiase la versión de los hechos. Santana era mi amiga y no iba a creerles antes que a mí. Así que tomé la decisión de abandonar por unos minutos el local, y recuperar la compostura en el mismo lugar que minutos antes, Santana había utilizado para fumar.

Tal vez un apartado callejón sin salida en pleno centro de Manhattan no era el lugar más inspirador para encontrar la calma, pero saber que allí dentro estaban las dos hermanas inglesas tratando de humillarme, hacían de aquel espacio el más confortable al que podía acudir en aquel instante.

Y lo fue. De hecho pasaron casi cinco minutos en los que ni siquiera fui consciente de que estaba escapándome del trabajo. Me dediqué a pasear por los escasos metros de asfalto que cubrían aquella zona, y a plantear un discurso que iba a responder a cualquier pregunta de Santana. Lo que no sabía, era que todo aquel barullo de respuestas no iba a servir de nada cuando la puerta se abrió y vi aparecer a mi sonriente amiga.

**—¿Qué ha pasado?—** cuestioné rápidamente**—, ¿Siguen ahí la reina de Inglaterra y la princesa de Gales?**

**—No, se acaban de marchar**— me dijo recuperando la seriedad—, **¿Me explicas que ha sucedido?**

—**Me tienen manía. Hace unos días tuve un enfrentamiento con ellas, bueno con ella no…con su hermana, la jirafa. Y hoy cuando me han visto aquí, se han dedicado a burlarse de mí…y…y se puso detrás de mí… no la vi y cuando me giré… ¡zas!, no pude esquivarla…**

**—¿Hermanas?—** me interrumpió ignorando mi pequeño sermón**—, ¿Son hermanas?**

—**Eh…sí**— balbuceé confusa.

**—Oh la…la**—musitó con una traviesa sonrisa que me desconcertó.—**Así que voy a salir a cenar con dos hermanas…**

**—¿Qué?...¿A cenar?—**pregunté más confusa aún.

**—Querida Berry, eres un genio. Si no llega a ser por ese pequeño accidente, jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a esas dos…princesas**—volvió a sonreírme—.**Me he disculpado con ellas, pero estaban tan enfadadas que no estaban conformes. Así que las he invitado a cenar…y han aceptado.**

**—No me lo puedo creer**—balbuceé desconcertada—**Santana, ¿Qué estás tramando?**

**—¿Yo?...nada**—respondió traviesa**—, solo quiero dejar buena imagen a nuestros clientes, y si son guapas…mejor que mejor.**

—**Oh dios…¿Te vas a acostar con dos hermanas?**

—**Querida Rachel, vamos…es hora de volver al trabajo, ¿O me vas a obligar a ordenarte que sigas rellenando el mostrador con rosquillas?**—me dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

**—No, no me lo puedo creer…¿Serás capaz de algo así?, estás loca…además, ni siquiera sabes si son lesbianas, de hecho la rubia de ojos verdes no es lesbiana—** sentencié.

**—¿La rubia de ojos verdes?—**me interrogó con algo de diversión.

**—Sí, la de la sonrisa bonita, la estúpida con la que he discutido…esa no es lesbiana, por mucho que insistas en convencerme.**

**—Rachel**— me interrumpió**—, Rachel Berry me está diciendo que acaba de discutir con una chica…rubia, de ojos verdes y sonrisa bonita…y no es lesbiana. ¿Desde cuando tienes gaydar?, o mejor dicho…Te has fijado mucho en ella para estar a punto de matarla, ¿No crees?**

**—¿Qué?, no…no me he fijado**— tartamudeé presa de unos nervios que no sé por qué aparecieron en mí. O tal vez sí. Era por culpa de ella, de Santana.

Se había pasado los últimos diez años de mi vida regalándome adjetivos como, gayBerry, Rachelesb e incluso RachEllen. Y es que a pesar de tener completamente clara cuál era mi orientación sexual, ella se empeñaba en sacar eso que todo el mundo alguna vez, por mucho que lo niegue, ha pensado y sentido. Yo no era menos.

Por supuesto que en alguna ocasión me había sentido atraída por chicas, pero nunca con la suficiente fuerza como para replantearme mi orientación. Nunca me había enamorado de una chica, aun sabiendo que el ser humano debe guiarse por el corazón, y no por lo que nos viste. Fui educada por dos padres que se profesaban amor real, del verdadero, y siempre supe que ese amor no entendía de géneros, pero a mí no me había llegado con una chica, sino con él…con Brian.

Santana lo entendía, pero al igual que sabía de mi desagrado por manejar dulces de huevo y me obligaba a hacerlo, también me martirizaba con aquellos adjetivos que ya se habían convertido en una rutina más de mi vida. Sin embargo, en aquel instante y tras dejar escapar aquellos apelativos que hacían referencia a la belleza de Quinn, mis nervios salieron a relucir por culpa del temor que sentí por recibir otra de aquellas tandas de indirectas por parte de ella.

**—Rachel…¿estás bien?—**cuestionó sin dejar de sonreír.

**—No, no lo estoy—** me armé de valor**—, no lo estoy porque esas imbéciles me han sacado de quicio y sí…es cierto que reconozco que ambas son guapas…pero eso no quita que sean una completas maleducadas, estúpidas e insoportables... Si vuelvo a verlas entrar, me negaré a atenderlas**—le amenacé—, **te lo aseguro.**

**—Ok**— musitó señalándome hacia la puerta para que regresara al trabajo**—, no hay problema. Tu atiende al resto, que yo me encargo de las hermanas…**

* * *

Voy a tratar de responder a varias preguntas que me hicisteis en los reviews.

Primero: decir que en ésta historia no tengo pensado hacer recomendaciones musicales para los capítulos. Sorry. Aunque tampoco os perdéis demasiado. ;)

Segundo: me preguntan donde se puede ver el trailer de éste fic y como fanfiction no me deja enlazar links, pues solo puedo decir que en vimeo está el canal Nuevos Caminos, y allí están publicados todos los trailers de todas las historias. Cambien está en el tumblr de Nuevos Caminos y en la pagina de FB de Nuevos Caminos. :)

Tercero; la historia va a ser única y exclusivamente en primera persona de Rachel, por lo que los pensamientos o la visión de los otros personajes se irá descubriendo conforme avance la historia.

Cuarto: No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá por ahora. Me lo estoy tomando con calma y estoy escribiendo todo lo que quiero que aparezca en la historia, por lo que no sé exactamente aún cuanto me supondrá.

Quinto: Gracias por estar al pie del cañón. 80 reviews en dos capítulos no es un mal baremo, de hecho vuelven a superar todas mi expectativas. Es agradable volver a leerlos. GRACIAS.

PD: Disfruten de la lectura y no se dejen llevar por el drama.


	4. Cuarto

Cuarto

Dicen que el orgullo es algo que debe ser pisado alguna vez en la vida para tener consciencia de él en nuestra personalidad.

Yo era orgullosa, pero no demasiado. Solía bajar los brazos y rendirme cuando la lógica era aplastante y se presentaba en contra de mis principios o creencias. Jamás llevé a cabo eso de llegar hasta el final en algo en lo que estaba equivocada solo por mantener mi orgullo intacto. Sin embargo, nunca supe lo que fastidiaba tener que ceder cuando alguien como ella me obligaba a hacerlo, en ese mismo instante.

Kurt me empujaba, literalmente, y yo trataba de evitar que mis pasos se dirigiesen hacia aquella floristería. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era la mejor de las ideas y la única factible para mi propósito.

La chica de sonrisa encantadora y ojos de un color indescifrable no solo me había ofendido en la cafetería tres días atrás, sino que en contra de todo pronóstico, me había abierto las puertas al corazón de mí adorado Brian.

Su flor. La extraña y particular flor morada que me entregó a modo de disculpa, por la voracidad con la que Bleu se había comido mis bombones, habían provocado una grata sorpresa en Brian, quien ni corto ni perezoso me incitó a que volviese a sorprenderle de aquella forma . Sin tenerlo planeado me presenté en la clase del martes y me dijo que creyó que aquel día, volvería con una nueva flor. O tal vez no fue así, pero tanto Kurt como yo entendimos la indirecta de esa manera.

Y yo me resistía. Me resistía a hacerle caso y llevar a cabo su magnífico plan por culpa del orgullo. Porque no quería volver a verla, y menos aún necesitar su ayuda para algo tan importante como sorprender a Brian.

—**Vamos, no seas pesada Rachel…en una hora tienes que estar en clase y si sigues quejándote, no vas a llegar.**

**—No voy a ir a esa floristería, me da igual que insistas**—me quejé de nuevo, tratando de desviar mi camino hacia el lado opuesto de la acera. Pero su mano me detuvo al aferrarse a mi brazo.

**—¿No lo entiendes?—**me recriminó—, **vamos a ver…¿No te das cuenta que todo esto lo hago por ti?. Brian te lanzó un reto y no puedes desaprovechar la oportunidad. Por amor de Dios, en dos años te ha ignorado, ni siquiera se había fijado en tu nombre y ahora de repente…gracias a una flor, te toma como su compañera de baile en la clase y te invita a que le vuelvas a sorprender con otra flor. Y si lo haces, será él** **quien tenga que sorprenderte a ti. Eso es un…**_**vamos querida Berry, si vuelves a hacerlo no tendré más remedio que rendirme a tus encantos.**_

**—¿Y crees que no lo sé?**—instigué llena de dudas.—**Claro que lo sé, pero me niego a ir a esa floristería. No quiero volver a ver a esas dos…estúpidas.**

**—¿Y a quien vas a acudir?—**me replicó—. **Hemos probado con tres floristerías en lo que va de trayecto y ninguna sabía que ofrecerte, solo algo tan típico como una rosa. sin contar con el chino de la última que solo sabía responderte con un; **_**flores a dos dólares**_**…—**Dijo imitando el característico acento del asiático que nos había atendido.**— Esa chica es la única que te puede ayudar ahora mismo. No puedes desaprovechar la oportunidad, Rachel.**

**—Esa chica me llamó estúpida, paranoica e idiota neoyorkina**—le contesté enfadada**—, sinceramente…no me apetece volver a verle la cara.**

**—No vas a pedirle disculpas ni a discutir, vas a una floristería y ella…como profesional, debe ayudarte a elegir una flor. Si no lo hace con educación, no tienes más que tirarle la flor a la cara y salir de allí con la cabeza bien alta. **

**—¿Con la cabeza bien alta?**—mascullé dándome por vencida**—, eso si es que no me lanza un café ella a mí antes.**

—**Deja de ser tan paranoica. Lo del otro día fue un acccidente**—añadió invitándome a caminar hacia la Pequeña Gardenia—.**De hecho, estoy convencido de que esa chica ni siquiera se acordará de ti. Está en Nueva York, a saber la cantidad de gente que ve a diario…**

**—Sí…claro**—pensé convencida de que aquel encuentro premeditado no se iba a saldar de la mejor manera para mí, y era más que probable que volviese a sufrir algún tipo de humillación por parte de Quinn**—. Bueno…al menos, acompáñame**—dije lanzándole una desafiante mirada**—.No quiero estar ahí sola cuando empecemos a lanzarnos macetas.**

—**Sí, claro…yo te acompaño, pero…vamos…entra…voy a enviarle un mensaje a Blaine y ya…ya…**

No pude escuchar nada más. No sé si porque Kurt me empujó hacia el interior de la floristería o porque mi pulso sonaba tan fuerte que solo podía oír el latido de mi corazón. Estaba tan nerviosa que incluso me sudaban las manos. De hecho, no fui consciente de como la excusa de Kurt acerca de enviar un mensaje a Blaine o algo parecido, le hizo quedarse en el exterior del local hasta que no miré hacia atrás, y me vi a solas en el interior.

A solas porque allí no había nadie. Rectifico, sí que había alguien. Unas cientos de decenas de flores, que perfectamente se apilaban en macetas distribuidas por la coqueta y acogedora floristería.

No era demasiado grande, pero los enormes ventanales que la rodeaban le regalaban una amplitud suficiente como para no sentir el agobio de estar rodeada de plantas.

Justo en el frente, un pequeño mostrador de madera blanco soportaba varios cuencos repletos de agua, y flanqueaba el acceso hacia otra zona. Una cortina de cuerdas repletas de trocitos de madera se movía suavemente colgada del umbral de la puerta, y me regalaba un repiqueteo que empezó a ponerme nerviosa.

**—¡Hola!—** exclamé con apenas un hilo de voz, presa de los nervios. Recé porque al menos no fuese Emma, la jirafa, quien estuviese allí. Y mis plegarias surtieron efecto. Apenas un par de segundos después, recibí el aviso de una voz que yo ya podría reconocer perfectamente. Sobre todo su acento.

**—¡Voy!—**escuché detrás de aquella cortina, y ya no solo eran mis manos las que sudaban. Lo hacía mi cuerpo entero. Busqué desesperada a Kurt a través de los ventanales, pero ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia. Una llamada telefónica lo mantenía ajeno a todo, al igual que me mantuvo a mí durante los escasos segundos en los que tardó en aparecer ella. No me di cuenta de que ya me miraba desde el mostrador hasta que no noté como el repiqueteo de la cortina volvía a sonar en todo el local.

Tomé aire, traté de serenarme y vestí mi cara con algo de soberbia antes de girarme y enfrentarme a ella, incluso llegué a sopesar la idea de salir corriendo. Pero ya era tarde y debía armarme de valor. Aunque fue inútil. En el mismo instante en el que mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, supe que su temperamento era muy superior al mío, y que nada tenía que hacer con la soberbia que fingía.

Como si alguien me hubiese dado un golpe en la espalda, dejé escapar el aire que se había adueñado de mis pulmones, provocando que un sonoro suspiro rompiese aquellos segundos de tensión. Puede que exagere, pero la escena me recordó a uno de esos duelos que se dan en las películas del Oeste, en las que el Sheriff del pueblo se enfrenta al malo de la película. La única diferencia es que en nuestro duelo, por suerte no había pistolas, ni tampoco teníamos claro quien de las dos era la buena y quien la mala.

**—Lo siento**— dijo ella desconcertándome—, **pero aquí no vendemos café, así que no podrás lanzarme ninguno.**

Estúpida, pensé, pero no por ella sino por mí. Por una milésima de segundo creí que estaba disculpándose y no lanzándome un envenenado dardo lleno de sarcasmo.

—**Esto es una floristería, ¿No?—**mascullé tratando de ignorar su desafiante mirada.

—**Chica lista**—se burló—, **veo que al menos sabes situarte.**

**—Ok…ok—**me adelanté hacia el mostrador tras contenerme. Aquella respuesta volvía a provocarme aquel malestar que sentí días atrás, cuando sus palabras hacia mí dejaron de ser educadas. Pero la imagen de Brian revoloteó por mi cabeza y supe que debía tranquilizarme.—**No he venido a discutir, ¿De acuerdo?. Es una floristería y necesito una flor, nada más…Es sencillo, tú me la vendes, yo te la pago y en paz, ¿De acuerdo?**

Vi que dudó, pero aquel gesto que mostró en su cara me hizo comprender que ella también deseaba eso. Que discutir no era su tema favorito ni mucho menos.

—**Está bien**—musitó más serena**—, ¿Y bien?, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

**—Necesito…necesito una flor para sorprender…**

**—¿Una flor para sorprender?, no te entiendo**.

**—A ver…tú, tú me dijiste que las flores tienen…tienen mensajes secretos**—balbuceé sin mirarle a los ojos. No podía. Sentía como una fuerza me obligaba a desviar los mios hacia cualquier parte de aquella floristería, menos hacia ellos.—**Pues bien, necesito una flor que sorprenda…**

**—Eh…creo, creo que no me entendiste bien**—respondió confusa— **Cuando dije que las flores puedes transmitir mensajes secretos, no es que exista una flor con un mensaje concreto.**

**—¿Me estás diciendo que la friat…como quieras que se llame, no significa que la persona que lo va a recibir es especial?, ¿Me mentiste?—**Esta vez sí. Me armé de valor y me centré en su mirada esperando una explicación que no me hiciera sentir de nuevo como una estúpida. Sin embargo no recibí lo que esperaba en un primer momento. No estaba preparada para verla sonreír, y menos aún que fuese una sonrisa serena, yo diría que incluso cariñosa. Nada que ver con la burla o el sarcasmo.

**—No, no, claro que no te mentí**—me dijo tranquilizándome**—. La fritillaria es una flor especial. Es especial porque no es una planta común. No crece en cualquier parte del mundo y eso la hace ser única. Cuando te dije que es una flor perfecta para sorprender, lo dije porque la flor es especial, no porque al regalar ese ejemplar, estés diciendo eso exactamente, ¿Me entiendes?**

**—Pues…no, no muy bien.**

—**Ok…te lo explico de manera más sencilla**— dijo mientras se acercaba a una enorme maceta donde reposaban varias docenas de rosas rojas**—¿Sabes por qué las rosas rojas son las flores del amor?**

**—Mmm…no, no lo sé.**

**—Pues lo son por su intenso color rojo**—respondió acariciando una de ellas**—, el rojo representa la pasión…y por el olor tan delicado y afrodisiaco que desprenden. La rosa es una flor majestuosa, al igual que lo es el amor. ¿Qué mejor ejemplo para asociarlas a ese sentimiento tan importante?. **

**La rosa roja representa la pasión, todo lo que nos incita a amar. Es delicada y hermosa. Es para la naturaleza, lo que el amor es para el ser humano. Algo…maravilloso. Incluso tiene espinas, que al igual que el amor también puede hacer daño. **

**No debes regalarle una rosa roja a cualquier persona, solo a quien quieres confesarle tus sentimientos, a quien quieres demostrarle lo que sientes.**—Hizo una breve pausa para regresar al mostrador, donde yo la seguía mirando completamente embelesada.

Había hablado con tanta intensidad del amor con algo tan simple como una rosa, que por un momento creí que aquella chica no era la misma a la que le lancé el café. Era alguien completamente diferente. Alguien a quien sí me apetecía escuchar, y conocer.

**—Pues eso es lo que sucede con el resto de flores—**añadió**.—Es la flor la que tiene el título, y eres tú quien lo utiliza para la situación adecuada.**

—**Oh…entonces, no hay una flor que diga que eres especial, sino que hay una flor que te hace especial si te la regalan, porque ella lo es, ¿No es cierto?**

—**¡Bingo!**—respondió sonriente**.—Una rosa no dice te quiero, eres tú quien lo dice regalándola…**

**—Oh…entiendo…pero entonces…¿Cómo me puedes ayudar?**

**—Pues, necesito que me digas que quieres transmitir con esa flor**—me dijo rápidamente—.**Quieres sorprender, pero ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?, ¿Por qué quieres sorprender a esa persona?**

—**Es…es el mismo chico a quien le regalé la fritill…bueno, esa…flor.**

—**Ok, era su cumpleaños…¿No es cierto?**

—**Sí**

**—Y querías hacerle ver que estabas ahí y que lo considerabas…especial**—volvió a hablar desnudándome.

Sí, desnudándome con la mirada y con sus palabras. Y no en el sentido literal de la palabra. Yo sentía que estaba desnudándome porque me obligaba a hablarle de mis sentimientos, algo que yo solo hacía con Kurt, el cual seguía ignorándome desde el exterior.

Supuse que mis dudas se mostraron en mi cara, porque Quinn volvió a sonreírme de aquella forma en la que el cariño, o tal vez la ternura, lo envolvía todo.

**—¿Quieres…volver a decirle que es especial para ti?—**me preguntó

**—Quiero…quiero hacerle ver que puedo sorprenderle. Realmente…no sé qué debo decirle. Él… él me dijo el martes pasado que esperaba que volviese a aparecer con otra flor, y me dejó entrever que tal vez solo iba a ser capaz de sorprenderle una vez. Y quiero que no sea así. Quiero que vea que…que soy capaz de volver a dejarle sin palabras.**

**—Entiendo**—musitó pensativa**—, entonces tú lo que quieres es demostrarle que sí puedes sorprenderle. No se trata de transmitirle como lo ves a él, sino demostrarle quien eres…y de lo que eres capaz.**

**—Sí**— respondí sin pensar. Había dado exactamente con lo que yo había tratado de entender en mi cabeza. Ella supo organizar mi deseo mucho mejor que yo misma, y logró ponerlo en palabras.—**Exacto, quiero demostrarle quién y qué soy.**

—**Flor de lis**—musitó inclinándose sobre el mostrador, casi como si estuviese confesándome un pequeño secreto.

**—¿Flor de lis?**

**—Espera un momento**— me dijo segundos antes de perderse a través de la cortina de madera y dejarme a solas en la floristería.

No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía, pero lo cierto es que no lo pensé. Lo único que rondaba por mi mente en aquel instante era una extraña sensación provocada por la amabilidad con la que me estaba tratando, y la confidencia que nos regalábamos cuando ambas sabíamos que ni siquiera nos apetecía hablar. Sin duda, aquella chica era capaz de sacar lo mejor, y lo peor de quien osara a encontrarse con ella.

Con la misma sonrisa con la que desapareció regresó de nuevo frente a mí, ésta vez portando entre sus manos una delicada y original flor de suaves pétalos rojos. Seis en concreto. Tres orientados hacia abajo, dos se mantenían en horizontal y uno que coronaba la flor en la parte superior. El tallo, al igual que la me dio días atrás, también era grueso y de un verde intenso.

**—Iris**—musitó Quinn sin perder de vista la flor.

**—¿Iris?, ¿No has dicho Flor de Lis?**

**—La flor de Lis es la representación simbólica del lirio, o el iris. Son diferentes plantas, pero pertenecen a una misma familia**—comenzó a explicarme al tiempo que se disponía a envolver la flor con delicadeza**—. La flor de Lis es por excelencia el emblema de la realeza, aunque eso aquí…en Nueva York, no es algo típico**. **Sin embargo, si recuerdas los emblemas de alguna hermandad de Scouts seguro que te sonará su particular forma…**—Sonrió divertida—**Las leyendas de caballeros o los reinos más antiguos del mundo llevan en sus blasones la flor de Lis. Representa la nobleza y la pureza. Es el ejemplo de la lealtad.**

**—¿Y…pretendes que sorprenda a Brian con una flor de la nobleza?**— musité sin poder desviar la mirada de ella. Me había perdido por completo en su forma de hablar, en cómo relataba aquella explicación , pero no entendía lo que debía transmitir yo con aquel detalle. Por suerte, ella me lo hizo saber, y de una forma tan embaucadora que algo en mí comenzó a cambiar.

**—Con esta flor puedes reivindicarte. Le vas a sorprender, te lo aseguro, pero a la vez le podrás decir que la que debe ser sorprendida eres tú. Que eres tú quien porta la flor de Lis, por lo que eres tú la princesa, la reina. Tú has abierto la puerta, le has dado paso haciéndole saber que es especial para ti, pero no puede olvidar que quien realmente tiene el poder eres tú. **

Muda o tal vez abrumada.

Siempre he sido la princesa de mis padres. Ellos aún seguían refiriéndose a mí con aquel apelativo, sin embargo en mis 25 años de vida, nadie había tenido la delicadeza, excepto ellos, de tratarme o hacerme sentir como una princesa o una reina, daba igual. No estaba preparada para que una chica como ella, con su perfecto acento inglés y la devoción que transmitía con su sonrisa, me hiciese creer que realmente era una de esas princesas de las que hablan los cuentos. Y tal vez no estaba diciéndolo para que me lo creyese, pero me fue imposible no adueñarme de sus palabras y hacerlas mías, para siempre.

**—Es hora de que otros…den el paso, ¿No crees?**— volvió a hablar al notar mi mutismo.

**—Sin…sin duda**— respondí tras dejar que la saliva lograse humedecer mi garganta, y mi mirada se desviara por primera vez hacia sus manos, y la flor que ya permanecía perfecta entre ellas.

Y fue curioso. Pensé que las había olvidado, pero la imagen de aquellas dos manos no se había borrado de mi mente desde el día en el que me fijé en ellas, cuando tuvo la delicadeza de sujetar a Bleu junto a la salida trasera del teatro. Seguían siendo bonitas y me extrañó que estuviesen tan bien cuidadas dado el trabajo que realizaba con ellas. Como bien dijo minutos antes, incluso las flores más hermosas, hacían daño con sus espinas.

**—¿Te gusta?—** cuestionó ofreciéndome la flor ya envuelta en el papel transparente que la vestía.

**—Sí…es…es hermosa**—musité rendida.

**—Bien…bueno, tal vez deberías saber que la flor original que representa a la nobleza debe tener el color amarillo…pero como tu situación es más del corazón**— volvió a sonreír—, **nada mejor que el rojo…¿Ok?**

**—Claro…claro, como la rosa…**

**—Exacto.**

**—Rachel…—**Fue su voz. No la de Quinn, que me tenía embelesada, sino la de Kurt al acceder al interior de la floristería, quien me hizo reaccionar y salir de mi burbuja**.—¿Te queda mucho?—** cuestionó acercándose con algo de dudas.

—**Eh…no, ya…ya he acabado**— dije al tiempo que buscaba mi cartera en el interior del bolso.

—**Hola**— dijo Quinn dirigiendo su mirada a Kurt, que se limitó a sonreírle con amabilidad**.—¿Qué te parece?—**le mostró la flor**.—¿Crees que es digna de una princesa?**

**—Pues…es bastante bonita**— dijo él buscando mi mirada. Supuse que la última pregunta que formuló también le había sorprendido. Y digo también, porque fue escucharla y a punto estuve de dejar caer la cartera.

Había vuelto a referirse a mí con el apelativo de princesa, y mi alma no estaba preparada para tal cosa.

**—¿Crees que a Brian le gustará?—** volvió a preguntar mirándolo a él

—**Estoy convencido de que le va a encantar**—respondió forzando la sonrisa.

Kurt estaba desconcertado por la actitud de Quinn. Algo lógico después de haber oído todo lo que yo dije de ella, por supuesto nada bueno, de nuestro encontronazo en la cafetería. Aquella chica nada tenía que ver con la víbora despiadada que me llamó paranoica, y Kurt se percató de ello.

**—¿Cuánto…cuánto es?**— pregunté segundos antes de dejar sobre el mostrador un billete de 20 dólares.

Quinn sonrió mientras me entregaba la flor. Mi interrupción había evitado una posible respuesta de Kurt sobre Brian, obligándola a entender que no era asunto suyo hablar de mi profesor de danza, aunque ese detalle ella lo desconocía.

Al menos vi que se lo tomó de buenas maneras, y tras decirme el precio procedió a cobrárselo de aquel billete, y devolverme amablemente el cambio.

**—¿Algo más?—** preguntó mirándome a los ojos, y yo negué.

—**No, nada más**—dije esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Y ella hizo lo mismo, hasta que algo sucedió. Por suerte no solo yo fui testigo de ello. Kurt iba a conocer a la verdadera Quinn, a la que yo había descubierto en la cafetería.

Apenas un par de segundos después de regalarme aquella sonrisa, su rostro volvió a convertirse en una piedra, tan rígido y serio que yo no sabía si era real, o estaba siendo víctima de alguna posesión demoniaca.

**—Pues bien, dado que nuestra relación comercial acaba en este momento, y después de haberte demostrado que la profesionalidad no debe dejarse vencer por los odios personales, ya me puedo permitir el lujo de deciros que…salgáis por esa puerta.**

** —¿Qué?—**mascullé confusa.

** —¿No me entiendes?, ¿Eres idiota?, vamos…salid de aquí.**

¿Una broma?, ¿Una cámara oculta?, supuse que eso era lo que pensaba Kurt al escuchar lo que Quinn, con tanto sarcasmo, nos dedicó. Pero no era nada de eso. Nos estaba echando de la floristería, y si no llega a ser por mi desconcierto, estoy segura de haber reaccionado lanzándole la estúpida flor real a la cara.

**—¿Perdón?—** dijo él tras mirarnos a ambas en repetidas ocasiones.

**—¡Fuera de aquí!—**espetó dirigiéndose a él, y yo por fin supe reaccionar con sensatez.

Tomé del brazo a Kurt y lo aparté del mostrador para salir de aquella floristería lo antes posible.

Ni siquiera la miré. Entendí que alguien como ella no merecía ni siquiera el desprecio de hacerlo. En aquel momento mi orgullo no existía, pero sí mi valor como ser humano, como persona. Yo había sido educada, y no iba a permitir caer tan bajo como ella tras aquel deshonesto ataque.

—**¡No me lo puedo creer!**—musitó él una vez que salimos al exterior, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder**.—¿Nos ha echado?**

—**Bienvenido a mi mundo**— respondí emprendiendo el trayecto hacia el único lugar donde únicamente lograba ser feliz.

—**Pero…pero si estabais hablando bien, ¿No?. Os he observado por el ventanal y hasta sonreías, ¿Qué ha pasado?**—volvió a insistir.

**—Ha pasado que no me creías cuando te dije que era una idiota, egocéntrica y soberbia**—escupí aún con el malestar que me había provocado aquella situación**—, ¿Me crees ahora cuando te digo que no quiero volver a verla?**

**—Sin duda**—respondió estableciéndose a mi lado, dispuesto a acompañarme de nuevo a la clase de danza**—, esa chica se ha comido al demonio, o bien necesita un buen…**

** —¡Kurt!—**le interrumpí**—,¡Vamos!, no merece la pena.**


	5. Quinto

Quinto

El silencio.

Algo tan sencillo como el silencio. No era un imposible, ni tampoco un sueño inalcanzable. Lograr un poco de silencio no debe ser nada especial, sin embargo para mí se había convertido en una completa odisea.

Eran las 21:32 pm del viernes, y yo solo deseaba que Kurt terminase su sesión de peluquería para que me dejase a solas, en silencio.

Y no, no es que la compañía de Kurt me molestase. En absoluto. Él era mi mejor amigo y pasar una noche de viernes junto a él, viendo alguna película o simplemente hablando mientras tomábamos un par de tazas de chocolate caliente, era algo a lo que siempre estaba dispuesta.

El viernes era el día en el que los tres, Santana, Kurt y yo, solíamos aprovechar para planear algo juntos, salir a divertirnos, ver alguna película, o jugar a algo, pero aquella noche no iba a ser así.

Santana estaba en Queens, reunida con su socio de la cafetería para tratar unos asuntos que la había mantenido casi todo el día lejos de nosotros, y Kurt se preparaba para salir a disfrutar de la noche con Blaine. Y él, precisamente él, Blaine Devon Anderson, era el culpable de mi intenso dolor de cabeza y la ausencia de silencio.

Era guapo, agradable, bastante inteligente y simpático, y se parecía demasiado a mí. Y no me refiero a todas esas cualidades que lo hacen terriblemente atractivo. Lo único que Blaine y yo compartíamos era nuestra inevitable necesidad por hablar, hablar y hablar.

Durante toda mi vida sufrí continuas burlas por mi manera de expresarme, por no callar nada de lo que rondaba por mi mente, y hacerlo de manera casi compulsiva. La verborrea era algo que no todos conseguían aceptar de mi personalidad, y yo jamás entendí el por qué hasta que conocí a Blaine. Era insoportable.

Blaine hablaba de todo y en todo momento. Daba igual que estuviésemos viendo la televisión o simplemente mirándonos. Él encontraba un tema de conversación para cualquier situación, ya fuese una noticia en los informativos, o el color de la moqueta de la sala de lectura de la biblioteca. Daba igual. Él simplemente hablaba.

Y esa noche, en la que Kurt tardaba más de lo habitual en prepararse para salir, Blaine había encontrado su tema de conversación en la inminente tormenta que se acercaba a Nueva York por Lower Bay, y que estaba empezando a atemorizar a los neoyorkinos. Aunque tampoco era para tanto.

Había cierto recelo a las tormentas después del último tornado que se atrevió a llegar a la costa y que nos mantuvo durante tres días encerrados en casa. Desde aquel día, cualquier cambio brusco de tiempo provocaba que todos los partes meteorológicos sacasen a relucir sus mejores inventos para prevenir a los ciudadanos. Por eso yo trataba de ignorarlo y procuraba desconectarme en noches como aquella, aunque con Blaine a mi lado era imposible.

Era la tercera vez que repetía las isobaras de la presión que estaba provocando la borrasca, cuando Kurt apareció por fin en el salón de nuestro apartamento.

Nunca antes me había alegrado tanto de verle.

**—¿De verdad te vas a quedar ahí?**—me dijo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta**—,¿No te apetece salir con nosotros?, podemos conseguirte una entrada para el festival de cine al que vamos.**

**—No. No te preocupes, estoy lo suficientemente cansada como para no tentarme con eso. Además… ya sabes que el lunes tengo audición y no quiero que me suceda lo mismo que la última. Ésta vez voy a proteger mi garganta.**

**—Me da pena marcharme y dejarte a solas. Si al menos estuviese Santana…**

**—Santana estará al llegar. Además…me apetece quedarme aquí. Leeré un poco y me iré a dormir. Vosotros divertíos…y procurad no mojaros.—**Respondí tras ver como Blaine abandonaba su asiento frente a mí e imitaba los gestos de Kurt al colocarse su abrigo.–**Estáis muy guapos**— añadí para convencerlos de que era allí donde quería estar. Y Kurt lo entendió. Me sonrió segundos antes de abrir la puerta sabiendo que estaba bien.

**—Buenas noches Rachel, si quieres algo…ya sabes, llámame.**

**—Lo haré. **

**—Rachel**—habló Blaine**—, procura tener alguna linterna a mano…tal vez se vaya la luz**.—Me dijo regalándome una inseguridad que yo no tenía. De hecho, ni siquiera pensé en esa posibilidad hasta que él lo mencionó.

**—Tranquilos, estaré bien—** dije forzando la sonrisa. –**Vamos, marchaos antes de que empiece a llover con fuerza.**—Y fue lo último que dije antes de ver como la feliz pareja abandonaba el apartamento y me dejaban completamente a solas, y en silencio.

A solas y en silencio sí, pero con la estúpida sensación de creer que me iba a quedar a oscuras por culpa de la tormenta.

Daba igual, pensé. Era mi momento para colocarme el pijama, hacerme con una manta y tumbarme en el sofá a leer mi libro favorito. Solo así podía llegar al punto de concentración necesaria para no pensar en nada, y lograr que el sueño llegase a mí.

Y es que aquel día no solo la intensidad de Blaine me había provocado aquel dolor de cabeza. Había sido un día agotador en la cafetería y la noche anterior apenas había logrado concebir el sueño por culpa de él. De Brian.

Daba igual que la cabeza estuviese a punto de explotarme, o que el temor a quedarme sin luz me hubiese obligado a colocar junto a mí un par de velas que me permitirían ver en caso de apagón. Recordar a Brian y su cara de sorpresa al recibir la flor de Lis, me hacía sonreír y olvidar cualquier cosa que estuviera haciéndome mal.

Aquel jueves fui testigo de algo que jamás habría imaginado que sucedería, bueno tal vez sí, pero solo en sueños. Brian no dudó en regalarme un cariñoso y sincero abrazo al descubrir la flor sobre su mesa. Y aquel día, al igual que los anteriores en los que tuvimos clases, también me tomó como su compañera de baile en detrimento de Rose, quien había sido su pareja en las clases desde que yo acudía a ellas.

No tenía ni idea de si mis compañeros empezaban a sentirse incomodos por tanta atención que empezaba a recibir de Brian, pero sinceramente, no me importaba en absoluto.

Estaba enamorada. No había conocido a un hombre como él en toda mi vida, y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para lograr que él también me viese de la misma forma. Y todo iba viento en popa.

Había llegado a tal extremo de obsesión por Brian, que ya imaginaba las escenas que leía de mi libro favorito con él como protagonista, y yo por supuesto como la hermosa Catherine Earnshaw, aunque su final no fuese el más deseado para una historia de amor.

No me importaba nada. Sentir como el corazón me sonreía y meterme de lleno en aquella historia mientras la lluvia empezaba golpear en las ventanas del apartamento, era sin duda mi parte favorita de pasar un viernes en casa, a solas. Pero aquel repiqueteo embaucador de la lluvia que ya empezaba a llegar a Brooklyn y mi lectura compulsiva de Cumbres Borrascosas, se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un aparato que destruía cualquier calma que con tanto esmero, habría creado para mí.

Santana aparecía en la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil, y no tardé en atender la llamada. No debí hacerlo.

**—¿Dónde estás?**—dije saltándome el saludo.

—**Necesito tu ayuda, ¡Ya!—**exclamó poniéndome en alerta.

**—¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasa San?**

**—A mí nada, pero se ve que un estúpido no iba por el carril adecuado y ha chocado contra un camión.**

**—¿¡Qué!?, ¿Qué te ha pasado?...¿Estás bien?**— pregunté alterada.

—**Sí, te he dicho que yo sí estoy bien, pero ese estúpido debe estar pasándolo mal.**

**—¡San!, ¿De qué me estás hablando?**—perdí la paciencia**.—¿Quién ha tenido un accidente y por qué me lo cuentas?**

—**Estoy atascada, Rachel**—me explicó al fin**—. Ha habido un accidente en Grand Central Parkway y mi taxi está atascado. Para colmo está lloviendo y todo es un caos.**

**—Vaya…¡me habías asustado!—**le recriminé al ser consciente de que nada le había sucedido a ella.

—**Te he dicho que yo estaba bien**—repitió con su tan típico sarcasmo—, **pero necesito un favor…el más grande que te voy a pedir jamás.**

**—¿Qué favor?, ¿Quieres que vaya a por ti?**—cuestioné confusa.

**—No, es imposible…los coches están detenidos en ambas direcciones, lo que quiero es que bajes al River Bar.**

**—¿Para qué?, estoy en pijama…**

**—He quedado con alguien allí, y no paro de llamarle pero tiene el teléfono fuera de servicio o de cobertura, no lo sé. Lo cierto es que quedé a las 21:30 y es evidente que voy a llegar tarde. Necesito que le digas lo que me sucede.**

**—Pero…**

**—Rachel—** me interrumpió**—, por favor…no te lo pediría si no fuese importante. No tienes ni que vestirte, solo abrígate y dile que estaré ahí un poco más tarde.**

**—Está bien…está bien**—le dije desganada**.—¿Y quién es?, ¿A quién tengo que avisar?**

—**A Quinn**—respondió rápidamente, y por un segundo reaccioné como si nada, como si no me importase en absoluto hacer algo así. Pero evidentemente, esa reacción conformista se debía al estado de relajación en el que se encontraba mi mente hasta ese mismo instante. Porque en cuanto analicé la respuesta de Santana y la cara de Quinn comenzó a dibujarse en mi cabeza, una negativa se instaló en mí y terminó saliendo por mis labios con contundencia.

**—Ni hablar**—dije

**—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que ni que hablar?**

**—¿Me estás pidiendo que baje al bar a decirle a Quinn, acá la reina de Inglaterra, que vas a tardar más?, ¿Has quedado con ella?**

**—Claro. Te dije que las había invitado a cenar, para limpiar la imagen que diste en la cafetería el otro día. Su hermana ha rechazado la invitación a última hora y he quedado con Quinn para salir a tomar…algo.**

**—Me da igual**— respondí ignorando la explicación**—,no voy a bajar a hablar con esa.**

**—Rachel, te estoy pidiendo un favor, y sabes que no haría algo así si no fuese importante, ¿De verdad vas a dejar que quede mal otra vez?, te recuerdo que soy copropietaria de la cafetería donde tú trabajas.**

**—Eso suena a amenaza, y me da igual. ¿Sabes lo que nos hizo a Kurt y a mí esa estúpida?, ¡nos echó de su floristería!**

**—Rachel, a ver si lo entiendes…me da igual que tú la odies o que ella te odie a ti. He quedado con Quinn Fabray a las 21:30 en el River Bar, y no llego a tiempo. Te estoy pidiendo un favor que no te compromete a nada, solo a bajar un par de pisos, caminar diez metros y decirle a esa rubia que voy a llegar diez minutos o veinte tal vez, más tarde. Nada más. Le dices eso y te vuelves…por favor.**

**—Santana…no…**

—**Rachel, no te lo voy a pedir más veces, ni te voy a suplicar. Supongo que como amiga sabrás lo que tienes que hacer…**

**—No, ni se te ocurra jugar con mis…¿Santana?—**balbuceé tras notar como la llamada quedaba interrumpida por un continuo pitido que la daba por finalizada.

Acababa de colgarme, y me había dejado con aquel aturdimiento por culpa de mi conciencia.

No pensaba hacerlo. De hecho lancé el móvil sobre el sofá y me dejé caer sobre él en un vago intento por liberarme de la presión que me provocó Santana con su tono de reprimenda, y a la vez pena, que solía utilizar cuando quería algo.

Si había algo que había aprendido en aquellas semanas, era que ninguna de las hermanas Fabray eran dignas de mantener relaciones sociales con nadie. Sobretodo Quinn, quien había sacado su peor cara después de una mentira que llegó a confundirme por completo. Hubo un momento mientras me vendía aquel Iris, en el que llegué a creer que realmente era una buena chica. Que no solo era una cara bonita y una sonrisa perfecta, sino que además sí era educada y buena persona. Pero después de cómo reaccionó al despedirse de mí y de Kurt, aquella imagen desapareció de mi mente. Solo había sido una ilusión, nada más.

No lo iba a hacer. No quería hacerlo, sin embargo…

Cinco minutos tardé en levantarme del sofá, colocarme mi abrigo largo y las botas de agua para evitar que mi pijama, calentito y cómodo, se mojase por culpa del agua que ya caía sobre Nueva York.

Juro que jamás en mi vida me insulté tanto a mí misma, como lo hice aquella noche mientras bajaba por el ascensor. O como cuando noté el frío y la humedad en mi cara al salir a la calle, y saber lo que iba a hacer por una estúpida cita de Santana. Porque no era más que eso.

Por mucho que San insistiera en que quería lavar la imagen que yo misma destruí en la cafetería, estaba convencida de que su inusual interés por caer en gracia a Quinn, era por pura atracción. Lo que Santana no sabía era que aquella chica no parecía estar interesada en las mujeres, o al menos eso intuí al conocerla.

Blaine tenía razón. Un cielo rojizo repleto de nubes y un aire bastante molesto, presagiaban una noche lluviosa acompañada probablemente de truenos y relámpagos. La noche perfecta para estar cobijada bajo una manta en el sofá, y no para caminar por la calle como hacía yo en ese instante, dispuesta a colarme en el bar donde Santana solía beber cerveza con algunos amigos que teníamos en común, y encontrarme con el ser más despreciable de todo el Reino Unido.

Sin embargo no todo iba a suceder así.

Llovía bastante, pero la bruma que se creaba en el ambiente no era lo suficientemente densa como para evitar poder ver con nitidez.

Apenas tuve que recorrer unos metros protegida bajo el paraguas cuando distinguí su silueta. Al menos era puntual, pensé.

El bar estaba cerrado, o eso me pareció al ver como las luces de los luminosos estaban apagadas y no había nadie cerca de la entrada.

Quinn se resguardaba bajo el umbral de un balcón del edificio contiguo, mientras trataba de protegerse el cuello y parte de la cara con las solapas de su abrigo. Ni siquiera me vio aparecer hasta que no llegué junto a ella. Y menos mal, porque después de la mirada que me lanzó, juraría que habría salido corriendo si hubiese tenido más tiempo para reaccionar. O tal vez se habría lanzado contra mí, no lo sé.

Quise hablar, pero ella se adelantó.

**—Más de 8 millones de personas en ésta maldita ciudad, y tú estás en todos lados…¿Qué haces aquí?—**me cuestionó aparentando estar aturdida—, **¿Me estás persiguiendo?, ¿Qué quieres?**

Fría, distante y prepotente. No había calificativo mejor para ella en aquel instante, sin embargo preferí guardarlos para mí y no provocar otro enfrentamiento.

**—8 millones de neoyorkinos, y tú tienes que quedar con mi mejor amiga-**le respondí molesta.

** -¿Tu mejor amiga?**

**- Santana**—le dije sin atender a su preguntas.—**Está atascada en Queens y me ha dicho que va a tardar un poco en llegar. Me ha pedido que te avise, porque al parecer te ha estado llamando…y no le respondes**—dije automatizada. Como si hubiese dicho aquello miles de veces. Pero ella no respondió en ningún momento. Su confusión aumentó conforme me escuchaba hablar, incluso llegando a buscar su teléfono en el bolso que colgaba de su hombro.

Una rápida mirada al mismo hizo que el lamento se adueñara de su rostro, y dejó escapar una queja en forma de resoplido que me hizo distinguir su aliento. Debía estar helada a tenor de la cantidad de vapor que dejó escapar.

**—Ok**—dijo con apenas un hilo de voz**—, gracias por avisar.**

**—De nada**— dije fijándome en su teléfono**—, ¿Por qué no la atiendes cuando te llama?**

**—No…no puedo**— respondió excusándose**—, me he quedado sin batería…no me he dado cuenta.**

**—Mala suerte. ¿La vas a esperar?, lo digo por si me llama. Me gustaría saber qué** **decirle…**

**—Eh…sí, si claro**—respondió rápidamente sin mirarme. —**La esperaré.**

**—Muy bien**—dije desganada segundos antes de comenzar a alejarme de ella—**Que pases buena noche.**

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras a Quinn mientras emprendía el trayecto de regreso hacia el apartamento, a escasos 20 metros. Y esas fueron las palabras que más pesaron sobre mi conciencia en aquella fría y lluviosa noche de otoño. Ni yo misma supe como fui capaz de pronunciarlas con tanta dejadez y sin preocupación alguna, cuando realmente si me importaba.

En los escasos minutos en los que mantuve la conversación con ella, no pude dejar de pensar en la situación que estaba viviendo.

Completamente a solas en una calle por la que apenas transitaban coches, lloviendo con intensidad y bajo el cobijo de un balcón que permitía que varios canales descargasen el agua a un par de pasos de ella. Debía tener frío, y para colmo ni siquiera podía disponer de su teléfono móvil.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona conocida, simplemente con saber que estaba allí me habría hecho obligarla a que me acompañase al apartamento en el acto. Pero aquel cumulo de circunstancias hacían que incluso me preocupase por alguien como ella. Y si algo me preocupaba de tal manera, ni siquiera el orgullo o el rencor podrían detener mi buena voluntad.

Tomé aire antes de girarme, porque sabía que tal vez hasta queriendo actuar de buena fe, podría llevarme un testarazo de aquella insolente. Pero al menos mi conciencia estaría tranquila, y el favor que Santana debía devolverme por aquello sería mucho mayor, sin duda.

—**Oye…¿No tienes paraguas?—**pregunté rápidamente, alzando un poco la voz para que los cuatro o cinco metros que nos separaban, no fuesen impedimento alguno y me escuchase.

—**Pues no…he…he venido en taxi—**me respondió serena.

**—¿Por qué…por qué no vienes y esperas a Santana en casa?**—dije sin pensar. O sí. Lo cierto es que lo había pensado antes de soltarlo, y de hecho me estaba arrepintiendo en el mismo momento en el que aquellas palabras salían de mi boca. Pero lo dije sin más, esperando la respuesta que volviera a herir mi orgullo.

Pero no fue eso lo que escuché.

**—¿En casa?, ¿Qué casa?**—cuestionó extrañada.

**—Mi casa. Santana y yo vivimos juntas**—expliqué**—.La llamaré y le diré que estás en nuestra casa.**

**—¿Vivís…juntas?—**masculló sin creerme, o al menos eso fue lo que percibí.

**—Sí…y…si vas a dudar tanto, puedes quedarte ahí**—dije impaciente, retomando el camino**—, ya le digo a Santana que prefieres esperarla en la calle, antes que en nuestra casa.**

—**Eh…¡Espera!**—la escuché decir rápidamente. Apenas un par de segundos después la vi correr hacia mí mientras se protegía de la lluvia. Y algo extraño me sucedió.

Tuve que contener la risa al verla correr. Tal vez era por culpa de la lluvia, o quizás las prisas por no mojarse, aunque puede que también influyesen sus tacones, pero lo cierto es que su forma de correr era extremadamente divertida. Me causó tanta gracia que incluso desvié la mirada y simplemente, esperé a que llegase junto a mí para que se protegiese bajo mi paraguas.

Y eso hizo.

Volvió a dejar escapar varios suspiros mientras trataba de eliminar el agua que se adhería a su abrigo cuando me habló.

**—Gracias**—musitó fijando su mirada en mí, y yo no pude responder.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y continué hacia el portal que daba acceso a mi apartamento. Ella permaneció a mi lado en todo momento fiándose de mí, supongo, y sin cuestionarme ninguno de mis movimientos. Ni al entrar al edificio, ni al acceder al ascensor, ni siquiera cuando me detuve frente a la puerta del apartamento y me dispuse a abrirla.

Quinn no volvió a hablar después de ese _gracias_, y tampoco lo hizo cuando educadamente, la invité a pasar al interior. Simplemente se detuvo, lanzó una mirada a su alrededor antes de observarme acceder, y alargó su mutismo regalándome aquello mismo que había deseado durante toda la noche; Silencio.

* * *

La paciencia es una virtud que todo el mundo tiene, pero que muy pocos saben.


	6. Sexto

El paciente obtiene su recompensa, siempre.

* * *

Sexto

**—¿Vas a quedarte ahí, parada?**

Tres minutos. Pasaron tres minutos exactos desde que entramos en mi apartamento, hasta que no tuve más remedio que romper ese mutismo que Quinn mantenía en mitad de la entrada.

Seguía sin hablar, paralizada y ya empezaba a desquiciarme. Y eso que solo me había dado tiempo a dejar el paraguas, las botas y el abrigo en su lugar correspondiente, y recuperar mis zapatillas de estar por casa para regresar al sofá y volver a meterme en mi lectura. Ni siquiera me importó que fuese la primera persona ajena a mi hogar que me descubría en pijama.

Pero evidentemente su presencia allí, como si de un fantasma se tratara, no me lo iba a poner fácil.

**—No estoy en mi casa**—dijo ella un tanto incomoda**—, no acostumbro a hacer lo que me plazca a menos que así me lo indiquen.**

**—Me…me parece perfecto**—dije confusa tras escucharla hablar de aquel modo**—, pero si te he invitado a entrar, al menos toma asiento…no quiero que Santana me lance por el balcón si llega y te ve ahí de pie…pensará que no te he dejado que te pusieras comoda.**

Tal vez fue una ilusión, o quizás aún estaba algo desconcertada por la situación que estaba viviendo, pero podría jurar que en ese instante una sonrisa estuvo a punto de escaparse de sus labios, aunque los aprisionó con fuerza para que no fuera así. Hizo el mismo gesto que yo cuando la vi correr por la calle tratando de protegerse del agua. Aunque lo de ella no tenía que ver con mi ridiculez, sino con aquella mención acerca de lo que Santana era capaz de hacer si no la trataba bien. Y entendí que estuvo a punto de reírse porque tal vez, ella ya sabía que no estaba exagerando con la reacción de mi amiga.

Lo cierto es que yo no tenía ni idea de que aquella cita estuviera prevista para aquel viernes, de hecho ni siquiera supe si realmente la había invitado a cenar, y no era solo una broma más de Santana.

Sin embargo allí estaba, en el salón de nuestro apartamento, aún con el abrigo puesto y dudando constantemente por cómo actuar y qué hacer.

**—Tienes un cargador encima de esa mesa**— le dije señalándole hacia la mesa en cuestión situada en uno de los laterales de la sala—, **puedes utilizarlo si quieres cargar la batería de tu teléfono.**

Ni siquiera la miré.

Traté de centrarme en las páginas del libro para evitar así aumentar aún más la extraña tensión que existía entre las dos.

Quinn se deshizo del abrigo, que a tenor por el tiempo que pasó bajo el balcón en la calle debía estar empapado, y se acercó al sofá donde yo me encontraba.

Insisto en que no la miré, directamente, por supuesto. A pesar de fingir que mis ojos permanecían centrados en el libro, pude observar cada movimiento que realizaba de reojo tratando de evitar que ella se percatara de tal hecho. Solo cuando tomó asiento me vi con derecho a mirarla por algunos segundos. Un par de ellos, no demasiados.

No me apetecía en absoluto hablarle, y si lo había hecho hasta ese mismo instante era por Santana y porque yo, a diferencia de ella, sí era educada. Sin embargo Quinn no parecía pensar lo mismo, y se decidió a hablar en un vago intento por hacer de toda aquella situación un trámite más ameno.

Lástima que yo no estaba por la labor.

**—No…no lo voy a cargar**—dijo refiriéndose al teléfono.

**—Ok. Tú sabrás**—mascullé tan rápido que tuvo que detenerse varios minutos para poder seguir hablando.

**—No funciona**—balbuceó al tiempo que colocaba el móvil sobre la mesita que ambas teníamos en frente. Quinn optó por ocupar el extremo opuesto del sofá que yo misma utilizaba para acomodarme en mi lectura**.—Se me ha caído al sueño al salir del taxi y…se ve que los 600 dólares que cuesta el dichoso teléfono, no le dan inmunidad contra el agua de un charco.**

Volvía el silencio, ésta vez provocado y erradicado por mí. Apenas unos segundos después de aquella explicación, que lejos de parecerme absurda también terminó por divertirme, me hice con mi propio teléfono y me dispuse a llamar a la culpable de que estuviese viviendo aquella situación.

Santana apenas permitió que un par de tonos sonasen cuando aceptó la llamada.

**—¿Qué?—**respondió con algo de resignación.

**—Me debes una…y bastante grande**—le dije mientras veía como Quinn empezaba a mirarme de soslayo.

**—¿Por?, ¿Por pedirte que me hicieras un favor que apenas te suponen un par de minutos?, ¿De verdad te supone mucho?**

No contesté. Me separé el teléfono del oído, porque odiaba las reprimendas de Santana cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo por ella, y alargué el brazo hacia Quinn ofreciéndoselo.

**—Es para ti**—dije sin mirarla. Y al poco de decirlo sentí como los dedos, helados, de Quinn rozaban los míos y se hacía con mi propio teléfono para atender la llamada que yo misma había realizado.

Desde ese momento no tuve ni idea de lo que decía Santana, aunque pude oír sus quejas cuando el teléfono quedaba en el aire al entregárselo. Sin embargo su voz comenzó a ceder y se convirtió en un suave murmullo cuando Quinn intervino y le habló. Por supuesto, a partir de ahí, solo pude intuir la conversación gracias a las respuestas de Quinn.

—**Hola Santana, si…todo bien, mi teléfono está apagado…se mojó, lo siento…no, no…estoy en tu casa…—**esgrimió alargando un breve silencio—**Estaba cerrado y Rachel, amablemente**—noté que me miró buscando mi aprobación, pero yo me limité a seguir observando el libro, el cual ya había dejado de leer pero que seguía entre mis manos— **Me…me ha pedido que te espere aquí…ajam…si, si tranquila, todo está bien. No te preocupes, aquí estaré…bien…cuídate.**

Fue lo último que oí, porque fue lo último que Quinn dijo en aquella llamada que acabó sin más, entregándome de vuelta el teléfono que yo misma volví a dejar sobre la mesa, y creando un nuevo silencio entre la dos que empezaba a hacerse insoportable.

Un silencio con el que Quinn parecía estar de acuerdo, esta vez. Nada más volvió a salir de ella en los siguientes minutos, excepto algún que otro suspiro que evidentemente no podía controlar.

Se movía de vez en cuando un tanto inquieta, al igual que hacía yo tratando de encontrar una postura un poco más cómoda, que me permitiese concentrarme en las letras del libro y no en estar pendiente de cada pausado gesto que aquella chica hacia sumida en su mutismo.

Primero fue un hilo que sobresalía de una de las costuras de la falda negra que vestía lo que la entretuvo. Luego se hizo con su teléfono, el cual observó con detenimiento al tiempo que separaba ambas carcasas, y descubría como en el interior parecía estar húmedo. Después de aquello, y tras resignarse a haber perdido el teléfono, fueron sus dedos y sus uñas lo que provocaron su atención. Sus fríos dedos, pensé yo al recordar como noté aquella sensación al sentirlos sobre mi mano para acceder a mi teléfono. Y fue en ese momento, al pensar en ese hecho, cuando caí en la cuenta de debía seguir pasando algo de frío.

En el apartamento se estaba bien, pero no tenía la calefacción encendida porque yo ya me cubría con una suave y cómoda manta que me protegía. Pero ella había tenido que dejar su abrigo en una de las perchas, y permanecía con una sencilla blusa blanca, que a tenor por la tela de la que estaba hecha, no debía proteger demasiado. No estaba cómoda, de eso estaba segura, y una de las razones por la que no debía estarlo era probablemente por el frío.

Tras varios minutos debatiéndome internamente, me levanté del sofá sin dar explicación alguna y me dirigí hacia el control de la temperatura que estaba anclado en una de las paredes.

Fue la peor decisión.

No sé si por la intensidad de la corriente eléctrica, o por la tormenta que ya caía en el exterior, pero lo único que recuerdo es notar como todo se volvía negro en el interior del apartamento y los nervios se apoderaban de mí.

**—¡Mierda!—**exclamé tratando de adaptar mis ojos a la oscuridad.

**—¿Estás bien?—**me preguntó Quinn buscándome, o al menos eso intuí por el movimiento de su sombra.

**—Eh…sí, estoy bien…**

**—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Qué has hecho?—** se interesó.

—**Nada…solo, solo iba a encender la calefacción…pero creo que ha sido un apagón**—dije buscando una de las ventanas que daban al exterior. Quinn seguía inmóvil junto al sofá, y lo agradecí. Yo conocía mi apartamento y podía moverme con total libertad aun sin luz, pero ella no. No quería tener que recogerla del suelo por haber tropezado con algo.

**—¿Un apagón?—**musitó preocupada y yo lo confirmé al descubrir como Blaine tenía razón. Las luces de la calle estaban apagadas, hecho fundamental para saber que era algo provocado por la tormenta, y no por mi estúpido interés porque aquella chica estuviese más confortable en mi propio hogar.

—**Tengo un par de velas preparadas**—dije regresando al sofá. Prefería la luz de aquellas dos velas antes que tener que utilizar una linterna, tal y como me indicó Blaine. Y a Quinn también le gustó la idea, aunque fue encenderlas y descubrí como su rostro no reflejaba tranquilidad precisamente. –**No te preocupes, no creo que dure demasiado…**

**—Ya…—**balbuceó sin perder un ápice de aquella intranquilidad que parecía haberse instalado en ella.

Por un momento llegué a pensar que tenía miedo de mí, o tal vez era la oscuridad, pero esa idea se desvaneció en el mismo instante en el que fui consciente de que yo, frente a ella, poco tenía que hacer.

Había algo que la estaba aturdiendo, y fuese el motivo que fuese no parecía querer compartirlo, al menos hasta que yo la obligué a ello.

**—Puedes relajarte…Santana sabe llegar hasta aquí, de hecho lo ha hecho en ocasiones en los que no solo no veía, sino que veía doble…**—traté de bromear—**Además…aquí estamos a salvo. No pasará nada…**

**—¿Puedo…puedo utilizar tu teléfono de nuevo?**—me preguntó ignorando mi estúpido intento por calmarla**.— Es importante**—insistió mirándome directamente a los ojos.

**—Cla…claro**—dije invitándola a que lo utilizara. Y lo hice rápido no por la necesidad que parecía sentir, sino por evitar que siguiese mirándome con aquella intensidad. El juego de sombras y luces que provocaban las velas en su rostro, lo hacían más intimidante aún si cabía, y también…aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, más hermoso.

Quinn no tardó en hacerse con mi teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número al tiempo que se acercaba a la misma ventana, por la cual yo había descubierto que el apagón era general.

No supe que fue, pero verla me sorprendió. A pesar de los encontronazos que habíamos vivido, y de la personalidad que aparentaba, Quinn parecía volverse más y más frágil conforme avanzaban los tonos de la llamada y nadie atendía.

Escuché hasta cuatro tonos en el silencio del apartamento hasta que desaparecieron y alguien contestó.

**—Emma—**musitó dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro**—, soy yo…si, mi móvil no va…¿Estás en casa?...ok, ¿Está todo bien?...¿Y la abuela?...ajam…en Brooklyn ha habido un apagón, ¿Está todo bien ahí?...ok…ok…solo, solo quería saberlo…procura estar preparada por si acaso…ajam…ok…perfecto…buenas noches, si necesitas algo llama…llama…**—dudó. Por supuesto que dudó.

A pesar de no estar escuchando lo que supuestamente Emma le decía, pude hilar la conversación perfectamente gracias a sus respuestas. Y aquella última duda había surgido en Quinn por no saber si hacía bien en ordenarle a su hermana que utilizase mi número en caso de querer contactar con ella. Por supuesto asentí tras ver como buscaba mi aprobación.

No podía no hacerlo. Soy humana, y aunque el simple hecho de pensar en Emma, la jirafa, Fabray y su amor por las rosquillas de huevo burlándose de mí me ponía de mal humor, no podía negarme.

**—Llama a este número, ¿De acuerdo?**—continuó con la llamada.

Llamada que apenas duró un par de minutos más, en los que simplemente se despidió de su hermana y tomó por fin aire, logrando que la preocupación, aunque no del todo, desapareciese de su rostro.

—**Gracias…de nuevo**— dijo regresando al sofá.

**—De nada…**

**—Mi…mi hermana está con mi abuela, solo quería asegurarme de que están bien…**

**—¿Y lo están?**

**—Sí, al parecer en Manhattan todo está bien. Pero…bueno, mi…mi abuela no está muy bien…y Emma es tan cabezota que haría lo posible por no pedir ayuda si algo sucediese.**

**—¿Está mal?—**cuestioné sin dejar de mirarla. Quinn había vuelto a sentarse a mi lado, pero su postura seguía reflejando la preocupación que no había desaparecido de ella, ni aun sabiendo que todo estaba bien.

**—Sí, bueno…su salud es delicada…ya es mayor y… Mi hermana no termina de aceptar que la edad no perdona**—me miró un tanto apenada.—**Se empeña en cuidarla como si nada le sucediese.**

**—Vaya…lo siento**—dije con sinceridad.

—**Yo sí que lo siento…**—desvió la mirada hacia sus manos—. **Es terrible ver como alguien a quien quieres tanto…llega un momento en el que ni siquiera te reconoce.**

**—¿Alzheimer?—**pregunté tratando de no sonar demasiado imprudente.

**—Ajam…—**balbuceó provocando un triste silencio que también se apoderó de mí.

**—Es…es…**

—**Déjalo**—me interrumpió—.**No necesitas decir nada…suficiente pena doy ya como para que tengas que buscar palabras de consuelo.**

—**Ok…no te molesto más**—mascullé entendiendo la indirecta. Me estaba metiendo demasiado en su vida, y ni ella ni yo teníamos interés alguno en que eso sucediera.

He de reconocer que tuve ganas de continuar con aquella conversación, sobretodo porque cuando Quinn parecía normal, era agradable escucharla y entablar conversación con ella. Y en aquel momento tenía ante mí a aquella chica que me explicó el significado de la flor de lis, o la que acariciaba con dulzura a Bleu, haciéndome ver que era inofensivo. No era la paranoica y soberbia que me gritó en la cafetería, ni la mal educada que me echó de la floristería.

Supe que regresar al silencio, era la mejor opción para mantener la calma que se había creado entre la dos. Sin embargo ella no entendió que dejar de hablar de su abuela, fuese el final de nuestra conversación.

—**Pensé que odiabas todo lo británico**—musitó lanzando una mirada sobre mi ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas, que ya permanecía cerrado encima del sofá.

**—Hay excepciones**—respondí con algo de humor.

**—He leído tantas veces ese libro, que creo que incluso hablo como sus protagonistas en algunas ocasiones**—sonrió débilmente, aceptando mi sarcasmo.

—**No, no es que lo creas… es que hablas como ellos. Te he escuchado decir palabras que solo he leído en ese libro.**

—**No me sorprende, y me alegra que te guste ese libro. Es una buena excepción.** **Yo sin embargo, no encuentro ninguna en Nueva York.**

**—¿Por qué odias ésta ciudad?, o mejor dicho…¿Por qué estás aquí si la odias tanto?**

**—No…no la odio, es solo que desde que estoy aquí…no he encontrado nada que me haga sentir como en casa.**

**—¿Y por qué sigues aquí?**

**—Mi abuela**…—me miró—**Si estoy aquí es por ella. Y no me voy a marchar hasta que no…—**se le quebró la voz. Y fue tan evidente que incluso carraspeó para aclarársela y no demostrar que se había roto.

—**Entonces…si tienes una razón para amar esta ciudad**—le dije evitando que continuase con lo que yo ya creía saber—.**Tu abuela vive aquí, supongo que es motivo suficiente para darle una oportunidad.**

El silencio que me regaló no fue suficiente para hacerme creer que no le había ganado aquella batalla. De hecho no pudo evitar asentir débilmente mientras se sumía en un profundo pensamiento que me hacía vencedora.

—**No obstante…te haré saber que no me ofendes cuando me insultas llamándome neoyorkina paranoica**—volví a hablar provocando su atención.

**—Haces bien en no ofenderte. Son palabras necias que se dicen en una situación concreta.**

—**Sí, tienes razón**—dije sorprendida por su arrebato de honestidad—, **aunque lo cierto…es que no puedo ofenderme porque no soy de Nueva York.**

**—¿Ah no?—**me miró con curiosidad**—¿Entonces?**

**—Soy de Ohio, y allí somos peor que paranoicos**—bromeé provocando que su sonrisa se hiciera por fin visible. Y la mía también lo hizo.

Fue la primera vez en la que ambas sonreímos aquella noche, y curiosamente tuvimos la misma reacción al desviar la mirada hacia el frente.

**—Bueno, no está mal descubrir que no solo los neoyorkinos son así de paranoicos y…desagradables.**

**—¿Desagradables?, ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**—Llevo un año en ésta ciudad, y todo lo que he visto y vivido son insultos, reproches, prisas, mala educación…es un caos. **

**—¿De dónde eres?—** me interesé tratando de evitar que mi molestia se hiciera visible. No había nacido en Nueva York, pero eso no significaba que no amase aquella ciudad como si fuera una neoyorkina más, y sus palabras tan despectivas no me doliesen.

**—Brighton**

**—¿Dónde está Brighton?, ¿En Londres?—**pregunté interesada, y su cara no me gustó en absoluto al escucharme.

Quinn dejó escapar una sonrisa de superioridad que realmente me hizo sentir mal.

**—¿Qué?**

—**Es otra de las cosas que hacen que no me guste éste país**—me miró—, **no conocéis más allá de vuestras fronteras.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Me estás llamando inculta por no saber dónde está tu ciudad?, ¿Qué te crees que soy?, ¿Un mapamundi?**

—**Brighton está en el sur de Inglaterra, y es bastante conocida…**

**—¿Y por qué tengo que saber yo donde está Brighton?, ¿Sabes tú donde está…Dayton, por ejemplo?**

**—En Ohio**— respondió rápidamente dejándome en silencio**—. Es otra de las cosas que nos diferencian. Mientras que a ti te enseñan a cantar el himno de tu país y a aprenderte de memoria los 52 estados que lo conforman, a mí me han enseñado que el mundo va más allá de mi país…ya sabes, algo de cultura general…**

—**Idiota**—musité terriblemente ofendida. Había vuelto la soberbia, el ego, ese halo de superioridad que me había mostrado en varias ocasiones y que había logrado que conociera a la primera persona en toda mi vida, que era capaz de crearme aversión sin ni siquiera conocerla.

**—No es necesario que insultes. No digo que sea culpa tuya, es culpa de quienes se encargan de planear la educación en éste país.**

**—¿Por qué eres así?—**fui directa.

**—¿Cómo soy?**—me replicó.

—**Así…cuando parece que eres una persona normal, vuelves a responder de esa forma…a creerte más importante o fuerte que nadie. ¿No te das cuenta que no puedes ir así por la vida? No paras de ofender cada vez que hablas. Ahora entiendo por qué nadie te ha mostrado una cara amable desde que estás aquí, es imposible hacerlo con alguien como tú.**

**—¿Sabes cuál es otra de las diferencias entre tú y yo, o cualquier ciudadano de éste país?**—volvió a atacar, pero yo ya no estaba por la labor de continuar con aquella discusión.

**—Ni lo sé, ni me interesa**— dije levantándome del sofá y buscando en la ventana algo que me distrajese de ella. Pero su voz se encargó de evitar que eso sucediera.

—**La diferencia es que aquí, por más que me empeño, nadie entiende mi estúpido humor…y mi sarcasmo. Todos os ofendéis cuando en realidad lo que debéis hacer…es reíros. **

**—Te estás riendo de mí porque no sé dónde está situado tu estúpido pueblo en un país que tiene ¿Cuántas?…22…23…ciudades importantes y más de cincuenta millones de habitantes, ¿Y pretendes que me lo tome con humor?**

**—Pues sí**—respondió sin dejar de mirarme. –**O al menos me respondes como lo acabas de hacer, y me dejas callada…**

**—¿Qué?...¿Qué he dicho?**

**—Pues me acabas de demostrar que no me equivocaba al creer que además de una cara bonita, tienes cerebro. Me has demostrado que sabes lo que tienes que saber de mí país, y podrías haberlo hecho antes y evitar que por un momento, te metiera en el saco de los miles de ignorantes que viven en este país, al igual que en el mío o en cualquier otro. **

**¿De qué te sirve enfadarte si puedes contestarme?**

**—Tal vez porque no todo el mundo quiere ser como tú**.—Respondí, y lo hice cuando mi mente aún estaba detenida en un pequeño e insignificante detalle que había pronunciado ella.

A pesar de la discusión, a pesar de entender lo que me estaba diciendo y la rabia que sentía por culpa de la soberbia que utilizaba Quinn, yo no pude evitar centrarme en una sola frase que nada tenía que ver con la antipatía que aparentaba mostrar con todo el mundo.

_No me equivocaba al creer que además de una cara bonita, tienes cerebro…_

En una situación normal habría podido reaccionar de dos maneras diferentes; Una, agradecerle el cumplido y creérmelo. Dos, ignorarlo y centrarme en lo que realmente era importante en aquella discusión. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no podía decantarme por ninguna de las dos, porque Quinn Fabray desprendía sarcasmo por cada poro de su piel, y la simple idea de creer que estaba riéndose de mí con aquella referencia, me descompuso.

Y apuesto a que ella supo entender lo que yo reflejaba en aquel momento, porque no tardó en reaccionar. Y lo hizo volviéndome a dejar callada.

—**Tienes razón. Dudo que haya alguien en este mundo que quiera ser como yo…sin embargo, no me importa en absoluto. Y no**—añadió desviando la mirada**—, aunque lo estés pensando, he sido honesta…y sincera. No estoy burlándome de ti.**

Honor, orgullo y soberbia. Punto. Decidí que mi confusión no iba a lanzarme de nuevo al abismo con su explicación, y lo acepté como cumplido.

Me acababa de llamar inteligente y hermosa, y supuestamente lo había dicho con sinceridad. De nada me servía la inseguridad ante una persona como ella. Si estaba mintiendo debía darme igual. Al fin y al cabo, era la opinión de una completa desconocida que vivía amargada porque no estaba en su país con su exquisita educación, y sus privilegiados y siempre amables paisanos.

Y sí, en ese instante era yo quien llenaba de sarcasmo mis pensamientos, pero a diferencia de ella, me los guardaba.

Ni siquiera le respondí. Volví a girarme hacia la ventana y me detuve a contemplar como el agua seguía cayendo incesante sobre la calle completamente oscura. En como las nubes que cubrían todo el cielo se volvían rojizas por algunas zonas, y se veían dignas de cualquier película de terror. Pero su voz interrumpió mi vago intento por distraerme y no seguir desquiciándome con su actitud.

**—Lo siento**—masculló, y sonó tan raro que no pude evitar buscarla con la mirada.—**No volveré a hacerte sentir mal…**

**—¿Qué haces?—**le pregunté confusa al ver como se había vuelto a colocar el abrigo y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—**Prefiero estar abajo. Es absurdo que siga aquí**.—Respondió sin ni siquiera mirarme o detenerse.

Quinn llegó hasta la puerta y estaba dispuesta a abrir y marcharse si no hubiese sido por mi rápida intervención. Supuse que mi voz la desconcertó y logró otorgarme los segundos necesarios para acercarme hasta ella y evitar que se marchase.

**—¡No, ni hablar!**—exclamé segundos antes de interponerme entre ella y la puerta**—, no te vas a ir.**

**—¿Qué?, vamos…deja el melodrama, quiero irme.**

**—¿Por qué?, se supone que soy yo la ofendida…si te vas es porque yo te echo de mi casa, igual que tú me echaste de tu floristería…**

**—Me voy porque me siento mal estando aquí y no puedo parar de discutir contigo ni escuchar un minuto más tu voz. No me lo vas a impedir**—replicó tratando de acceder al pomo de la puerta, pero yo volví a evitarlo.

—**Escúchame idiota**—espeté enervada—.**No te vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que llegue Santana, ¿Me oyes?. Cuando ella llegue, te vas y no vuelvas a…a…pensar en mí, ni a volver a pisar mi casa…pero hasta que eso suceda, te quedas aquí y esperas. Y si tanto asco te provoco pues te aguantas…tú tampoco eres de mi agrado. **

—**Rachel, no tengo ni idea de lo que tienes en la cabeza ahora mismo, pero está claro que tú y yo…no nos vamos a entender nunca. Así que por favor, te pido que te apartes de la puerta y me dejes salir. Me estás desquiciando.**

**—¿Quieres morir ahí fuera?—**exageré**—, porque yo no estoy dispuesta a cargar con una muerte sobre mi conciencia.**

**—¿De qué hablas?, es una maldita tormenta…¡déjame salir!**

**—No**—negué rápidamente apartando su mano de mi brazo, y la situación se volvió más tensa.

Lo cierto es que tuve algo de miedo.

Me empeñaba en mantenerla allí no porque me apeteciese estar con ella, sino porque realmente me daba miedo saber que iba a estar a solas en mitad de la calle, en aquellas circunstancias climáticas. Además, también era consciente de como Santana me lo iba a recriminar, y no me apetecía tener que soportar su reprimenda durante los próximos diez años. No cuando ya había logrado lo más complicado, que era acercarme a ella y hacerle llegar el mensaje sobre su retraso.

No me había tragado mi orgullo para que al final decidiese que no le apetecía estar más tiempo allí y me dejase como una mala amiga frente a Santana. Ni hablar. Y si para evitarlo tenía que enfrentarme a ella, lo iba a hacer.

Varios resoplidos y lo que pude intuir que era un barullo de insultos convertidos en inaudibles murmullos. Eso fue lo único que salió de Quinn segundos antes de volver a encararse conmigo, y dejarme petrificada contra la puerta. Y no necesitó palabras, solo una mirada. Una mirada a la que yo, dignamente respondí.

**—¿Me vas a pegar?, vamos…hazlo, demuestra que los locos, no solo están en Nueva York.**

**—Rachel…no me obligues a apartarte de la puerta a la fuerza. ¿No te das cuenta que no me siento bien estando aquí, contigo…con éste tira y afloja que mantenemos?, tengo orgullo, ¿Sabes?**

**—Pues trágatelo**—le repliqué**—, igual que hice yo cuando fui a comprar la flor. O cuando he bajado para avisarte de que Santana iba a tardar, o por ejemplo cuando te he pedido que subas a mi casa para protegerte del agua y del frío.**

Rabia. Juro que en aquel instante solo pude ver rabia reflejada en su rostro mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás, y contenía el impulso de apartarme de la puerta a la fuerza. Me mantuve firme mientras la miraba buscando una solución, pero en aquel estado no debía pensar de manera clara.

Quinn apenas tardó un minuto en acercarse de nuevo.

**—Déjame salir…**

—**No es orgullo lo que sientes, lo que te pasa es que no encuentras excusas para creerte mejor que yo, y por eso prefieres irte y hacerte la mártir.**

**—¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando?. No te conozco de nada, y tú a mí tampoco…déjame en paz. ¡Quiero irme!**—volvió a insistir tomándome del brazo, pero de poco sirvió.

Ahora era yo la orgullosa y no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya Sobre todo porque verla de aquella forma, me hacía sentir fuerte. Sacarla de quicio me empezaba a gustar.

**—Pégame…demuestra que no eres menos agresiva que tu hermana**—mascullé con firmeza.

Ilusa, pensé al ser consciente de como un simple gesto había eliminado mi escaso valor para plantarle cara y permanecer firme.

A Quinn le bastó una mirada indecisa sobre mí, o mejor dicho sobre mis labios, para provocarme una sensación de desconcierto que yo no esperaba. Y lo peor es que ella lo notó, y lo utilizó en mi contra.

**—¿Te vas a apartar?—**musitó jugando con su mirada. La desviaba desde mi ojos hacia mis labios y vicerversa y yo me descentré por completo. Aquello no entraba dentro de mis planes**—¿O vas a obligarme a hacer algo que no te va a gustar?**

**—No…no me das miedo**— dije tras notar como una oleada de calor bajaba por mi garganta.

Traté de mantener mi mirada clavada en sus ojos, pero el continuo vaivén de su mirada y su inminente cercanía, empezaban a apabullarme. Estaba acorralada sin saber, aunque intuía, lo que pretendía hacer para obligarme a salir corriendo de allí y darle vía libre para escapar.

**—Muy bien…tú…lo has querido**—susurró armándose de valor, y yo no pude evitar soltar una de mis absurdas y estúpidas preguntas al tiempo que me pegaba más a la puerta.

**—¿Me…me vas a besar?**

No respondió.

Creí morir por culpa del incesante bombardeo de mi corazón, que incluso me dificultaba la respiración.

Quinn, la chica de la sonrisa encantadora y aquellos ojos verdes que cambiaban de color, se dejó llevar hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mis labios. Y un aroma cálido y suave me invadió.

Supuestamente aquello me iba a hacer huir despavorida. Sin embargo sus cálculos fallaron. Y no porque no deseara salir corriendo, sino porque mis piernas flojeaban tanto que era imposible apartarme de allí.

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta. Tendría que haber asumido que un intento de beso no era la mejor opción para hacerme desistir, menos aún procediendo de alguien como ella. Sin embargo no se percató de ello, y la tensión entre las dos aumento hasta tal extremo que yo ya no sabía si era mi corazón el que sonaba con tanta fuerza, o el suyo.

Estúpida, pensé. Si trataba de hacerme reaccionar no lo iba a lograr regalándole algo tan placentero y acogedor como era un beso. Lo malo de aquella situación es que ninguna de las dos lo hacíamos. Ninguna reaccionábamos. Ni yo me apartaba, ni ella avanzaba hacia mis labios.

Uno, dos, tres segundos. No sé cuántos pasaron, ni siquiera pensé en que el tiempo seguía su curso normal en aquel instante y no se detenía. Yo sentía que estaba confusa, pero ella no se quedó atrás. Me miró sin saber muy bien que debía hacer, pues era consciente de como la situación se le había ido de las manos y no había logrado alcanzar su objetivo de hacerme huir. Sin embargo sí logró salir de mi apartamento y sin mi permiso.

Le bastó un breve despiste mío cuando la alarma de mi móvil irrumpió en el apartamento. Estaba tan sumida en aquel desconcierto, que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me aparté de la puerta y ella aprovechó para salir sin volver a dirigirme la mirada. Había olvidado por completo que era mi cuerpo el que le bloqueaba el paso.

Solo sé que reaccioné cuando distinguí el sonido de sus tacones bajando las escaleras del rellano.

Estuve a punto de salir corriendo detrás de ella para hacerla retroceder, pero en la pantalla del móvil ya lucía un mensaje que me hizo desistir en mi intento.

_"Estoy en la calle, el ascensor no funciona. Dile a ese bombón que la princesa ya llega. Santana."_

_ "Está bajando por las escaleras"_

Fui breve y directa. Mis manos aun temblaban y hacían de mis dedos completos inútiles que no iban a poder teclear con lógica.

_"Bien. Gracias por cuidarla. Te debo una…o dos. No me esperes despierta. ;)"_

Su respuesta era divertida. Era graciosa y en cualquier otra ocasión me habría provocado una carcajada o al menos una pequeña sonrisa. Pero en aquel instante no lo hizo.

No pude sonreír, de hecho ni siquiera estaba segura de poder dormir. No iba mal encaminada.

Aquella noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, el rostro, el perfecto rostro de Quinn aparecía en mi mente a escasos centímetros del mío, y su mirada seguía impasible, observando mis labios y mis ojos. Podía recordar como tensaba la mandíbula y se mantenía firme cuando algo parecía atraerla hacia a mí, incluso podía recordar su olor. Como su aliento cálido se mezclaba con la respiración y el perfume que utilizaba aquella noche. Podía recordar absolutamente todo lo que sucedió en aquellos escasos segundos, o tal vez minutos, en los que a punto estuvimos de besarnos.

Y fue curioso.

Siempre creí que un beso era un gesto de unión, no el hándicap para alejarte de alguien. Sin embargo Quinn no parecía entenderlo así. Por lo visto, aquella era otra de las grandes diferencias que existían entre las chicas de Brighton como ella, y las de Ohio como yo.

No fue la única conclusión a la que llegué aquella noche, cuando ya ni siquiera me importaban las horas y la falta de sueño.

Vivir la historia de Catherine Earnshaw era algo que me fascinaba cada vez que volvía a leer mi libro favorito. Sin embargo, jamás llegué a imaginar que yo iba a tener mi propia historia de novela. Tal vez mi apartamento en Bushwick no era una maravillosa hacienda de la campiña londinense, pero aquella noche sentí que había empezado mi particular versión de Cumbres Borrascosas, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a terminar.


	7. Séptimo

¡Oh!, cuán cotizada es la paciencia, y cuán infinita nuestra ignorancia al pedirla, al exigirla y no saber que de ella ya se nutre nuestra alma.

* * *

Séptimo

Dicen que después de la tormenta, llega la calma. Y la calma llegó a Nueva York con una densa niebla que lentamente iba elevándose y convirtiéndose de nuevo en nubes negras que cerraban por completo el cielo.

No lo sufrí. Aquella mañana de sábado pude disfrutar de mi café y mis tostadas observando aquel espectáculo desde la ventana de la cocina. Recuperándome de un sueño que ya no existía en mí, a pesar de las escasas horas que dormí.

Y sí, dormí.

Aunque no lo hice hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando ya había escuchado llegar a Blaine y Kurt entre risas y algún que otros traspiés, y la luz había regresado a Bushwick.

Y es que aquel sábado, después de toda una noche de incertidumbre por culpa del acercamiento con Quinn y creyendo que no iba a pegar ojo, desperté completamente confundida, con la extraña sensación de no saber muy bien cómo actuar tras lo sucedido.

Quinn no llegó a besarme, pero estaba convencida de que lo habría hecho si mi teléfono no hubiese sonado. Y si lo hubiera hecho, mi confusión habría sido mucho más épica de lo que ya era.

No concebía la idea de confesar que Quinn Fabray, la estúpida florista que tanto me detestaba, me había besado y yo no había hecho nada por evitarlo, sino todo lo contrario. Porque repasando con calma lo sucedido, llegué a la conclusión de que yo no habría cedido si sus labios se hubiesen posado sobre los míos. Que mi mano habría seguido anclada al picaporte de la puerta, y mi cuerpo habría entorpecido su huida a la fuerza, permitiendo que el beso se diese sin más.

Aunque todos esos pensamientos y conclusiones no eran más que meras suposiciones acerca de algo que seguía sin entrar en mi mente. Lo único cierto y concreto que logré atisbar después de media noche despierta, era que los quebraderos de cabeza no iban a tardar en aparecer por culpa de mi necedad y mi forzada negación.

Que digan que soy terriblemente exagerada y melodramática no es algo nuevo para mí. Tenía por costumbre ahogarme en un vaso de agua. A crear una montaña de problemas con cualquier pequeño e insignificante contratiempo. Y aquello no iba a escapar de mi insoportable intensidad.

Sin embargo, en contra de todo pronóstico, aquella mañana mientras desayunaba no me sentía con fuerzas para ir despotricando contra Quinn y su altiva e inconcebible actitud que tuvo conmigo la noche anterior. De hecho, sentía que era algo que debía guardar para mí, y evitar que los demás fuesen participe de la extraña locura que nos atacó a ambas. Porque fuimos ambas las que nos vimos envueltas en aquel tira y afloja que nos llevó a vivir aquella rocambolesca situación.

No sabía a qué hora había llegado Santana a casa, pero verla aparecer en el salón con el gesto adormilado y su ya famoso mal humor tempranero, me hizo entender que había dormido poco.

**—Buenos días**—dije sin perderla de vista mientras colocaba su taza sobre la isleta y se disponía a llenarla con café.—**Veo que la noche ha sido…larga.**

**—Muy larga, si lo llego a saber…creo que me quedo aquí.**

**—¿Por?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿No te divertiste con la reina de Inglaterra?**—ironicé

**—Sí, bueno…no estuvo mal.**

**—¿No estuvo mal?—**insistí curiosa**—Déjame adivinar…te has dado cuenta de que es heterosexual, y ni por asomo piensa probar experiencias nuevas contigo, ¿Verdad?—**bromeé.

**—No, no hablo de eso idiota**—me respondió tomando asiento frente a mí.—**Quinn es bastante agradable, y muy simpática. De hecho aceptó verme en más ocasiones.**

**—¿Entonces?**

**—Estuvimos toda la noche hablando, ya sabes…conociéndonos y demás…y lo cierto es que después de estar con Scott todo el día, lo que menos me apetecía era sentarme en un bar a hablar…pero bueno…todo sea por la reina de Inglaterra—**sonrió**.—¿Y tú?, ¿No tienes nada que contarme.**

**—¿Yo?, no. A menos que quieras que te cuente el capítulo que leí anoche de Cumbres Borrascosas, no… no tengo mucho más que decir. **

—**Habla**—balbuceó sin ni siquiera mirarme.

**—¿Hablo?, ¿De qué quieres que hable?**

**—Vamos Rachel**—dijo desganada**—,tengo un tremendo dolor de cabeza y he dormido unas…dos horas, no estoy para acertijos…dime que es lo quieres.**

**—Yo no quiero nada**—respondí sin saber muy bien a qué hacía referencia. Aunque algo en mí seguía removiéndose inquieto. Si había pasado toda la noche hablando con Quinn, estaba claro que le habría contado algo de nuestro enfrentamiento.

**—¿A no?, ¿Vas a ignorar lo que sucedió anoche?—**me miró por primera vez, y no debió hacerlo.

El sorbo de café que ya caía por mi garganta, estuvo a punto de ahogarme y me hizo toser con tanta fuerza que incluso ella se asustó.

**—¿Estás bien?**—se preocupó al verme aprisionar una de las servilletas contra mi boca.

**—Eh…si**—dije tras carraspear con insistencia**—,el…el café, está muy caliente.**

**—Ya…pues ten cuidado. A ver si en esta vez vas a fallar la audición por quemaduras en la garganta**—espetó regresando a su desayuno.

—**Ni me lo menciones. Hoy solo pienso salir para trabajar. No quiero correr el riesgo de acatarrarme de nuevo.**

—**Me parece perfecto, sobretodo porque yo hoy estoy tan cansada …que vas a tener que hacer mi trabajo**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Otra vez?, te recuerdo que hace unos días te sustituí y pasó lo que pasó con las princesas de Inglaterra**—reproché ante su falta de profesionalidad.

—**Hey…hey…eres tú la que tienes todo en tus manos, de hecho te acabo de pedir que hables y no lo haces. **

**—¿Qué hable de qué?**

**—Pues del favor de anoche…supongo que querrás que te lo pague de alguna forma, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Ah…es eso…**

**—Claro, ¿Qué va a ser si no?—**me cuestionó extrañada, y con razón.

Ni siquiera me atreví a analizar la conversación que mantuvimos, porque era un absurdo de preguntas y respuestas sin sentido alguno.

En el primer instante en el que Santana me dijo que hablase, mi mente se trasladó directamente al momento del _casi_ beso que viví con Quinn. Ella había pasado toda la noche con la chica, y yo desconocía qué le había contado de mí. Pero lo cierto es que no era eso lo que me preocupaba. No me interesaba en absoluto que Quinn le hubiese dicho que habíamos discutido, o que se marchó del apartamento simplemente porque no me soportaba. Ni siquiera me preocupaba el hecho de que le hubiera confesado que estuvo a punto de besarme, al fin y al cabo, fue su genial idea no la mía. Lo que realmente me mantenía con aquel estado de tensión, era pensar que Quinn hubiera cambiado la versión. Que en vez de ser ella quien me regaló la estúpida y rara amenaza de besarme, le hubiera hecho creer que era yo quien intentó tal hecho.

Su repentina decisión de marcharse del apartamento y regresar a la calle sin luz, con la tormenta en pleno apogeo y sin teléfono por tal de hacerme sentir mal, me dejó claro que aquella chica era capaz de cualquier cosa por dejar inmune su orgullo.

—**No sé, no…no le he dado tanta importancia**—balbuceé tratando de quitarle fuerza a mis palabras.—**No hice nada que no hubiera hecho cualquier ser humano con sensatez. Ya sabes como soy… **

—**Vamos Rachel**—me interrumpió con media sonrisa—, **no seas mentirosa.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me llamas mentirosa?**

**—Lo que hiciste anoche no solo fue eso…no tienes que disimular conmigo, Quinn me lo contó todo…**

Volvía la tos, pero ésta vez ni siquiera fue por culpa del café. Había sido mi saliva, que descendió con tanta rapidez y fuerza por mi garganta, que me fue inevitable controlarme.

**—¿Qué te pasa?—**volvió a cuestionarme esta vez más preocupada aún que la vez anterior**.—¿Estás bien?**

**—La…la garganta, sigo convaleciente**—mentí sin pensar.—**Me…me molesta aún al tragar.**

**—¿Aún?**

**—Sí, aún**—repetí alejándome de la isleta. Necesitaba algún tiempo para organizar mi respuesta con tranquilidad, y tener a Santana sentada frente a mí, bebiéndose su taza de café con desgana, no era la mejor forma de lograr mi concentración**.—¿Qué…qué te ha dicho esa imbécil**?—pregunté sin mirarla, observando como el agua del grifo ya limpiaba mi taza vacía.

**—No sé, dímelo tú…**

**—Santana, no estoy para juegos…no me importa nada lo que te haya dicho, de hecho ni siquiera tengo interés en saberlo. Tú querías que le avisase, y eso hice…punto.**

**—Rachel, el papel de borde y despiadada no te va. No pretendas hacerme creer algo que no es, y después de lo que te pasó anoche con Quinn, creo que deberías dejar de fingir como lo haces y aceptar que en el fondo…**

**—¿En el fondo qué?—**le dije exaltada. **—¿Qué mierda te ha dicho esa estúpida de mí?**

**—Hey…tranquila**—volvió a mirarme terriblemente confundida—**Rachel, Quinn me dijo que anoche te portaste muy bien con ella**—habló al fin—.**Me dio las gracias y me dijo que te diese a ti las gracias también por haberla tratado así. **

**—¿Te…te dijo eso?**—balbuceé como una idiota.

**—Sí. Me dijo que no dudaste en atenderla realmente bien. Es por eso por lo que te estoy diciendo que puedes pedirme lo que sea. Sé que no te apetecía en absoluto hablar con ella, y sé que no me porté bien al pedirte algo así…por eso te estoy agradecida porque la tratases tan bien.**

—**No…no tiene…importancia**—mascullé confundida. Por un momento llegué a pensar que Santana estaba bromeando, que trataba de ponerme a prueba para saber si yo era capaz de confesarle lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, su actitud y sus gestos no reflejaban aquel enramado de planes que yo sí era capaz de crear en mi mente. Sonaba a completa y absoluta sinceridad.

Lo que no entendía era el motivo que había llevado a Quinn a decirle aquello.

Lo que yo recordaba de aquella noche, no era precisamente una placida y amena espera en el salón del apartamento. De hecho no paramos de discutir y echarnos en cara cosas que ni siquiera conocíamos la una de la otra. Sin contar por supuesto con la disputa que nos llevó a enfrentarnos junto a la puerta. Tal vez si me había portado bien al avisarle del retraso de Santana en su cita, y al invitarla a protegerse de la lluvia en mi hogar, pero el resto fue un completo tira y afloja de indirectas que no deparaba nada bueno entre nosotras.

—**Sí, sí que la tiene. Realmente te agradezco que la hayas tratado bien. **

—**Santana, no creo que la opinión de un solo cliente vaya a perjudicarte en la cafetería. Yo solo hice lo que cualquier persona haría en una situación así, nada más. Deja de darle importancia a algo que no la tiene.**

**—No es un cliente común, Rachel**—me respondió con algo de intención.

**—Ya, ya sé que no es un cliente común, es la princesa de Gales, la más soberbia y estúpida del Reino Unido.**

**—Rachel—**me interrumpió de nuevo. –**Basta…deja de intentar hacerme creer que es una arpía y que te cae fatal.**

—**No tengo que hacerte creer nada, tú misma lo comprobaste en la cafetería**—dije volviendo a sentarme frente a ella. Justo en el mismo instante en el que Kurt salía de su habitación.

—**Solo comprobé que tiene carácter, y que aquel día tenía un mal día, al menos eso es lo que me confesó anoche.**

**—¿De quién habláis?—**interrumpió Kurt tras saludarnos con un pequeño pero cariñoso abrazo. Su abrazo de buenos días.

**—Santana dice que Quinn es una santa**.—Dije buscando su apoyo.

**—¡Yo no he dicho eso!**—dijo ella**—, solo digo que esa chica, al igual que todo el mundo…tiene días buenos y días malos, y que tú elegiste el peor día para tirarle un café encima. Nada más.**

**—Quinn es la florista, ¿No?—**cuestionó Kurt asegurándose de quien estábamos hablando. Y le bastó mi afirmación para cambiar radicalmente su cara, y mostrar un gesto de desagrado que yo misma compartí.

**—¿Qué pasa?—**cuestionó Santana al ver la reacción de nuestro amigo**—,¿Tú también estás en contra de ella?**

—**Yo no estoy en contra de nadie**—se excusó—. **Lo cierto es que he visto las dos caras de esa chica, la amable y la de bruja despiadada, y he de confesar que la de bruja despiadada es un horror. **

**—¿Por qué dices eso?**

**—¡Nos echó de la floristería!—**exclamé yo**.—Esa estúpida me hizo creer que era educada y buena persona, y cuando yo ya la estaba creyendo…¡Zas!, me dio…o mejor dicho, nos dio una patada y nos trató como a idiotas.**

**—Rachel tiene razón**—añadió Kurt**—, no fue nada agradable. Jamás en mi vida me habían tratado así. **

**—Os lo mereceríais**—dijo Santana levantándose de su asiento—.**Quinn es una buena chica, y no voy a dejar que esa rabia o ese resentimiento que tenéis hacia ella, fastidie mis planes. Además, ella no te guarda rencor, de hecho…te está agradecida.**

**—¿Agradecida por qué?—**intervino Kurt interesándose por la situación**—, ¿Qué has hecho, Rachel?**

**—Yo nada.**

**—La trató realmente bien**—respondió Santana en mi lugar—.**Anoche le pedí un favor con ella, y Quinn me ha dicho que fue amable, que la cuidó y que está muy agradecida por tal hecho. No veo dónde está esa arpía de la que habláis. **

**—¿La cuidaste?—**me preguntó Kurt sorprendido**—, ¿Estuvo aquí?, ¿Saliste con ella?**

—**Sí, estuvo aquí porque yo llegué tarde**—respondió Santana en mi lugar**.— Quinn está agradecida y mi obligación es decírtelo**—me miró de nuevo**—, y darte yo las gracias de mi parte. Te pedí una cosa, y lo has hecho mucho mejor de lo que pensé. Estaré encantada de devolverte ese favor.**

**—No tienes que devolverme nada**— dije desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.—**Somos amigas…¿No?**

**—Está bien…por lo pronto, será Kristen quien se encargue de las rosquillas de huevos**—bromeó ignorando mi petición—. **Ya veré qué más hago.**

—**Te he dicho que no quiero nada. **

No mentí.

Tal vez aquel detalle de no obligarme a manejar algo que me repugnaba tanto era un buen comienzo para devolverme el favor, pero lo cierto era que no quería que nada sucediera. De hecho, sentí la inmensa necesidad de olvidarme de todo y hacer como si nada.

Que Quinn me dejase en tan buena posición frente a Santana me descolocó demasiado. Tanto, que incluso empecé a sentirme mal por todas las cosas malas que decía de ella. No tenía ni idea de si era parte de alguna estratagema de la rubia. Tal vez pretendía hacerme quedar mal de alguna forma que yo no conseguía entender en aquel instante, pero lo cierto es que mis ganas de patearla y devolverla a su querido Brighton, habían desaparecido en aquel momento.

—**Tú a mí no me das órdenes**—respondió desafiante.—**Me voy a la ducha, ¿Tú vas a algún lado?**—miró a Kurt, que seguía concentrado en tratar de averiguar toda la historia.

**—¿Yo?, eh…sí. Quiero salir de compras, ¿Por?**

**—¿Solo?**

**—Sí…**

**—Ok, ¿Me esperas y te acompaño?. Necesito algo de ropa y Ellen DegeBerry piensa pasar toda la mañana aquí metida. **

**—Ok**,—respondió él—**pero no tardes, he quedado para almorzar con Blaine.**

**—No…solo dame cinco minutos.**

Fue lo último que oí, y que vi. Sé que Kurt y Santana mantuvieron algún intercambio de frases más, pero mi mente se desconectó de ellos tras escuchar el último de los motes que Santana había ideado para mí, y siguió su rumbo a través de la extraña situación que Quinn había creado entre las dos.

Y tan metida en mis pensamientos estaba, que no me di cuenta de cómo Kurt, ya en ausencia de Santana que se había metido en el baño, se sentó frente a mí y me miró durante algunos minutos, dibujando una media sonrisa que presagiaba algo que no me iba a gustar en absoluto.

No me equivoqué.

**—¿Qué?—**cuestioné tras percatarme de la situación.

**—Así que…anoche estuviste con Quinn aquí…**

**—Sí**

**—Y ella no te odia…**

**—Kurt, tú sabes que esa chica es mala, lo viste y lo viviste el otro día**.—Me excusé—**No me cae bien, pero Santana me llamó…me dijo que iba a llegar tarde y que Quinn la iba a estar esperando en el bar de abajo. Solo fui a decírselo, pero lo hice por San, ya…ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ella, y la disputa en la cafetería fue en parte por mi culpa, y no quería que…**

**—Rachel**…—me interrumpió—**No me cuentes un sermón, solo quiero saber si entre vosotras la situación está más tranquila. **

**—¿Tranquila?**

—**Sí, ya sabes…si aclarasteis algo. Si todo está bien y puedes cruzarte con ella en la calle sin que os lancéis piedras, o si puedes ir a su floristería y no te echará.**

—**Eh…no, no aclaramos nada**—dije un tanto confusa—.**Simplemente estuvimos aquí hasta que…hasta que se marchó con Santana. Y no, no pienso ir a su floristería nunca más. **

**—¿Y qué pasa con Brian?, ¿No vas a seguir con esa oda a las flores con mensajes?**—bromeó—**Tienes que admitir que la cursilada de regalárselas ha tenido frutos.**

**—Me da igual**—respondí orgullosa**—.Hay miles de floristerías en Nueva York, no pienso volver allí.**

—**Pero…si la trataste bien y quedó tan contenta, no tiene por qué volver a hacer algo como nos hizo, ¿No crees?**

—**Kurt, yo no hice nada…nada. Quinn solo estuvo ahí…sentada y cuando llegó la hora, se marchó. Nada más—**mentí—.**No hablamos, no aclaramos nada y no, no voy a volver a su floristería porque no me apetece volver a verla, ¿Entendido?**

**—No, no entiendo nada**—masculló—.**Si no aclaraste nada, ¿Por qué le ha dicho a Santana que está agradecida por tu trato?**

**—¡No lo sé!, tal vez porque quiere quedar bien con ella…que se yo.** **Déjame…no quiero seguir hablando de ese tema**—le pedí tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos.

Todas esas preguntas que Kurt me hacía ya me estaban martirizando desde mucho antes y para mi desgracia, no encontraba respuestas concretas a ellas. Todo lo contrario, cuanto más lo pensaba peor me sentía y más confuso se volvía todo.

Y si había algo que yo debía evitar, era la confusión.

Uno de mis grandes defectos era no saber cómo actuar o reaccionar ante algo que se escapaba de mis conocimientos. Y en aquella ocasión, no saber qué es lo que pretendía Quinn al hacerme quedar bien con Santana, más las preguntas de Kurt y su curiosa mirada, podrían lograr que terminase contando lo que no quería ni me apetecía contar.

**—¿Y qué hay entre ella y Santana?¿Por qué ha dicho algo de un…plan?—**volvió a cuestionar ignorando mi petición.

**—Yo que se**—respondí desganada—.**Ya sabes como es, se obsesiona por cualquier chica que le guste y no parará de intentarlo hasta que caiga en su cama.**

**—Pues no sé yo si va a ceder**—musitó**—.No he visto indicios de homosexualidad en ella, aunque ese trabajo de florista me hace recordar a un personaje de una película de temática gay que trataba acerca de…**

**—Kurt**—le interrumpí**—, deja de asociar personajes ficticios con personas reales, y dejemos de hablar de Quinn, ¿Ok?. No es de mi agrado, te lo vuelvo a pedir. **

—**Pues si Santana se obsesiona, me temo que no solo vas a verla ni a hablar, sino que también las vas meter en nuestra lista** — lanzó la mirada hacia la habitación de nuestra amiga.

**—¡Basta!—**le interrumpí al entender la situación.—**Ni se te ocurra hablar de eso y menos con Quinn. ¿Qué parte del…no quiero hablar de ella, no entiendes?**

Había algo que Santana no sabía de nosotros dos, y la intención era que así siguiese siendo. Y no porque no confiáramos en ella, sino porque sabíamos que podría ser algo que incluso podría llegarla a ofender.

Nos era imposible recordar los nombres de todas y cada una de las chicas con las que Santana había compartido cama, así que para hacerlo más divertido, aunque en realidad era algo traumático, Kurt y yo recordábamos a cada chica por su forma de disfrutar del sexo. Y no, no es que observáramos la escena a escondidas, ni mucho menos. Lo único que hacíamos, en contra de nuestra voluntad, era escuchar los gemidos que procedían de ellas a través de las paredes. Algo inevitable en un apartamento en el que las habitaciones son contiguas.

Sé que puede resultar maleducado, e incluso puede considerarse como ofensivo, pero era nuestro pequeño código.

Santana no nos permitía conocer a aquellas chicas que llegaban a altas horas de la madrugada y se marchaban cuando amanecía, simplemente porque no iban a volver a regresar a su cama. Y lo cierto es que lo agradecíamos. Pero eso no lograba que aquellas chicas, de alguna manera, no terminasen formando parte de nuestras vidas. Así que cuando Kurt y yo hablábamos de las desconocidas, solo teníamos como referencia los gemidos, o alaridos, como en algunos casos llegamos a percibir, que nos llegaban a través de las paredes en mitad de la madrugada.

Teníamos una lista mental compuesta por referencias como, _la chica de los sollozos, la del grito entrecortado o la de la voz de soprano_. También estaba _la chica capaz de imitar el grito de Tarzán en pleno apogeo, o la positiva_, como llamábamos a una chica que se limitó a repetir un _¡sí! _ continuado durante toda la noche.

No pretendíamos ofender a nadie, solo tomar con diversión algo que en ocasiones, llegaba a convertirse en una verdadera molestia.

Y lo cierto es que, sin saber por qué, me negaba a que Quinn formase parte de aquella lista. Me negaba a pensar que cualquier madrugada iban a despertarme los gemidos de alguna chica, e iba a reconocer su voz en la habitación contigua. Y me negaba a pensarlo porque no me apetecía en absoluto ser testigo de algo así.

—**Hey…tranquila**—volvió a hablar Kurt tras mi rápida reacción—**no es necesario que me grites.**

—**No, tranquila nada**—dije tratando de contener una rabia que se había apoderado de mí sin saber por qué—. **No quiero volver a hablar más de esa estúpida. Me estáis fastidiando mi mañana de relax**—añadí alejándome de él.—**Si lo llego a saber, la dejo en mitad de la tormenta…**

**—¿A quién pretendes engañar?—**musitó sabiendo que yo habría sido incapaz de hacer algo así.

—**Déjame en paz**—repetí dejándolo a solas en la cocina.

Necesitaba dejar de hablar de aquel tema, y no lo iba a conseguir a menos que estuviese a solas. Y ni siquiera de esa forma me iba a librar de la confusión que seguía aturdiéndome.

Entrar en mi habitación debía regalarme esta tranquilidad que necesitaba, y sobre todo la distracción necesaria para ignorar todo lo sucedido. Pero fue ver mi teléfono encima de la mesita, y sentir que no iba a lograr resistirme.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y no dudé tomarlo para buscar algo que yo sabía que existía, porque ya lo había comprobado en mitad de la noche.

Allí estaba. Apenas tuve que desbloquear el teléfono y acceder al registro de llamadas realizadas para descubrir como un número seguía grabado en la memoria. Un número que evidentemente, y si no me había mentido, pertenecía a su hogar. El hogar de Quinn. Por supuesto, no había razón alguna para llamar, ni siquiera pretendía hacerlo, porque no me apetecía en absoluto hablar con ella. Pero observar aquel número y saber que lo tenía, me regaló una extraña sensación de calma que yo no esperaba. Una sensación de poder que nunca antes había tenido.


	8. Octavo

Santa Cecilia yo quiero cantar  
ay, san meliton enséñame el son  
santa Lucia la quiero mirar  
yo te lo pido san corazón  
SANTA PACIENCIA  
santa piedad  
santa rumbita  
la quiero gozar  
santa tristeza  
sanseacabo  
solo con ella bailo yo

* * *

Octavo

Veía la cara de satisfacción de Kristen manipulando las rosquillas de huevo, y mi estómago se revolvía hasta casi provocarme arcadas.

No lo soportaba. No podía con el olor de aquellos dulces sabiendo que estaban hechos a base de huevo. Y no entendía que hubiese tantas personas que lo adorasen.

Santana pidió a mi compañera que se encargase de aquella tarea, y lo hizo como parte de su agradecimiento por el favor que me debía. Y lo cierto es que no fue a petición expresa mía. Yo misma insistí en recordarle que no quería nada de favores, menos aún sin saber lo que pretendía Quinn con aquella estrategia. Porque si había algo de lo que estaba completamente convencida, era de que la maniática y paranoica rubia tenía un plan para lograr algún objetivo, sin dudas.

Pero lo cierto es que no me quejé. Después de pasar toda la mañana en casa, empecé a trabajar en la cafetería con algo más de ganas y con la suficiente energía como para superar un trámite como aquel. Aunque si podía evitarlo, mucho mejor.

Sin embargo mis ganas de trabajar poco tenían que ver con la energía que desprendía Santana. Parecía haber ido perdiendo fuerzas conforme avanzaban las horas.

Aquella tarde, su cigarrillo a escondidas duró más de lo habitual. Tanto que no tuve más remedio que volver a ocuparme de su zona, aunque ni siquiera me lo había pedido.

No me quejé. No tuve reparos en hacerme dueña y señora de su hábitat de trabajo, y menos mal que lo hice. Supongo que eso a lo que algunos llaman Karma funciona de vez en cuando, y por primera vez en mi vida lo viví en primera persona.

Brian.

No sé cómo pude sostener la bandeja entre mis manos y no dejar caer las tazas que permanecían sobre ella, cuando lo vi aparecer en el interior de la cafetería acompañado de alguien a quien yo no conocía, y que apenas significó un punto borroso a su lado.

Era la primera vez que Brian entraba en la cafetería, al menos en mi turno. Porque tenía constancia de que lo hacía en contadas ocasiones cuando yo no estaba. Y para mi sorpresa, eligió una de las mesas situadas justamente en mi zona, aunque en aquella situación no me habría importado suplicarle a Kristen que me dejara atenderle si hubiese elegido alguna de la suya.

Pero no lo hizo.

Brian se sentó en la mesa 3, y a mí me faltó tiempo para dejar la bandeja sobre la barra y dirigir mis pasos hacia allí.

Tragué saliva, aclaré mi garganta y me presenté ante él como si no le hubiese reconocido.

Patética.

**—Buenas tardes, ¿Qué van a…oh**—dejé escapar fingiendo sorpresa al ver como alzaba la mirada y me descubría.

**—¿Rachel?—**murmuró sorprendido. A diferencia de mí, él no fingía. Nunca, en mis dos años como alumna de sus clases le confesé que trabajaba en aquella cafetería. Era algo que al principio trataba de evitar por miedo a crearle algún tipo de aversión. Pero después de tanto tiempo, y habiendo recibido su buena respuesta a mis regalos con forma de flores, todo cambiaba. No me importaba en absoluto que supiese de mi trabajo como camarera, si con ello me permitía el lujo de hablar con él lejos de la academia.

—**Oh…señor Weist, no me había dado cuenta de que era usted.**

**—Rachel por favor**—me interrumpió**—, ya te he dicho que debes tutearme, nada de señor Weist.**

—**Oh…ok, lo siento**— sonreí con dulzura, o al menos eso intenté.

—**No sabía que trabajases aquí, nunca te he visto.**

**—Bueno, tal vez no hemos coincidido en los turnos**—respondí tratando de evitar que el entusiasmo se escapara de mí de forma exagerada.

**—Es un buen sitio, ¿Estás bien aquí?**

**—Sí, sí. Me gusta este lugar y estoy encantada. **

**—Me alegro que así sea.—**Añadió regalándome una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. De esas que me dejaban completamente embelesada y me hacían perder el paso de la coreografía en clases. Por suerte allí, solo debía limitarme a mantenerme de pie.

**—¿Qué…qué van a tomar?**

**—Yo quiero café, y él…café también**—respondió tras asegurarse de lo que el hombre que ya me miraba extrañado, quería tomar.

—**Muy bien, dos cafés. ¿Algo más?**

—**No, nada más. Muchas gracias Rachel.**

—**Enseguida os lo traigo**— anuncié tras anotar la comanda en mi libreta y devolverle la sonrisa tal y como él me hacía.

Era algo sencillo de llevar a cabo. Lo habían hecho miles de veces desde que trabajaba allí. Anotar, pedirlo en la barra y servir. Daba igual que fuese el anciano de la quinta avenida que cada día se sentaba en la mesa 8 a tomar su té, o el profesor más guapo que jamás ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra. Mi cometido como camarera era tan sencillo que solo un contratiempo grave podría evitar que lo hiciera a la perfección. Y ese contratiempo llegó sin que ni siquiera me hubiera percatado de ello.

Estúpido karma, pensé. Poco tiempo me duró la alegría.

Girarme para acceder a la barra me llevó a toparme de bruces con la mesa 5, justo la que se disponía al lado de la mesa 3, ocupada por Brian y su desconocido acompañante. Y en aquella mesa 5, dos princesas de poca monta y sarcástica sonrisa esperaban mi reacción al descubrirlas.

**—Disculpe camarera, ¿Nos atiende?**

Fue su voz la que me hizo reaccionar, y rápidamente recordé las rosquillas de huevo. Porque escucharla a ella me provocaba la misma sensación de náuseas que los dichosos dulces.

Emma Fabray y su repipi rostro de soberbia. Quinn Fabray y su mirada desviándose hacia la mesa, prestándose al juego de fomentar aquella situación.

**—Claro**—musité tras mirar de reojo a Brian y descubrir que ya se veía inmerso en una conversación con su acompañante. Lo último que deseaba era que él, precisamente él, fuese testigo de alguno de mis enfrentamientos con las hermanas insolentes**.—¿Qué van a tomar?**

**—Mmmm café…o…no, no, mejor…mmm, no sé ¿Qué tenéis a parte del soso y pésimo café de ésta estúpida ciudad?**

**—Emma**—musitó Quinn tratando de evitar que alargase aquella pesada impertinencia.

**—¿Qué?, estoy siendo educada, ¿Verdad?**—me miró a mí.

—**Tenemos una carta de diferentes chocolates, batidos e incluso zumos. También a varias clases de café. ¿Quiere le que traiga una de las cartas?**—dije tratando de ignorar la arrogancia con la que me hablaba.

**—No, yo quiero que tú me digas lo que hay, no me apetece leer ninguna…**

—**Trae dos tazas de chocolate**—interrumpió Quinn tras amenazar a su hermana con una desafiante mirada—**por favor**—añadió.

—**Dos chocolates, perfecto**—dije mientras anotaba en la libreta ignorando a Emma**—¿Algo más?**

**—No, si Emma quiere algo más, irá a la barra a pedirlo allí. **

Creí que jamás en mi vida llegaría a tener algo en común con Emma, la jirafa, Fabray, pero en aquel instante nuestras miradas fueron idénticas. Ninguna de las dos esperábamos aquella respuesta de Quinn y la observamos asombradas. Fue tan certera y directa, que era imposible no sorprenderse por ello.

**—Muy bien**—balbucee tras recuperar la compostura—, **enseguida os lo traigo.**

No tardé en realizar los pedidos en la barra. No solo por ser rápida con Brian y no hacerle esperar por el café, sino porque de esa forma también mantendría calladas a ambas hermanas. Aunque lo cierto es que solo Emma parecía querer seguir con su antipática actitud. Quinn no parecía la misma, de hecho hubo algún momento en el que incluso la noté arrepentida o avergonzada.

No pude reprimir la tentación de mirarla en varias ocasiones mientras Jake preparaba los pedidos, y ella también lo hizo. Cosa que me incomodó aún más.

Por suerte Brian hacia que aquella sensación desapareciera con tan solo una sonrisa. Y fueron varias las que me regaló.

**—Aquí les traigo el café**—les dije a ambos tras dejarle sendas tazas sobre la mesa.

**—Muchas gracias Rachel**—respondió Brian, recordándome por qué estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Era tan educado y perfecto que cualquier persona quedaba en ridículo a su lado. Y no necesitaba irme demasiado lejos para comprobarlo. La insoportable voz de Emma me hizo confirmarlo.—**Y gracias por el bombón**—añadió tras descubrir cómo junto a su taza, me tomé la libertad de dejar un delicado bombón de chocolate que solo ofrecíamos en contadas ocasiones. De hecho era algo que Santana regalaba cuando mostraba especial interés por algún cliente **—¿Es algo nuevo?**

—**Eh…es algo especial**—respondí regalándole una coqueta sonrisa, o al menos eso intenté—**Solo para clientes especiales.**

**—Vaya, menudo privilegio**—respondió devolviéndome la sonrisa y desviando la mirada hacia su acompañante, que por supuesto también recibió su bombón.

—**Privilegio el mío**—dije tratando de contener el entusiasmo que me provocó aquella breve pero intensa conversación.

Conversación que se vio interrumpida de la peor de las maneras posibles.

**—Disculpa camarera**—Fue Emma quien me sacó de aquella agradable sensación, llamando mi atención mientras atendía a Brian y su compañero**—¿Dónde está mi chocolate?**

—**Eh…se lo traigo enseguida, están preparándolo.—**Le respondí girándome hacia ellas.

—**Si lo hemos pedido al mismo tiempo que esos dos**—miró a Brian**—, ¿Por qué atiende a ellos primero?**

**—Eh…sí, lo sé pero… es solo que vuestros chocolates aún están preparándose. No se preocupe, se los traigo enseguida**—respondí notando como Brian atendía a toda la conversación.

**—¿Y por qué no ha preparado los chocolates antes que ese café?—**insistió tratando de sacarme de quicio.

**—Emma**—interrumpió Quinn visiblemente molesta**—, si sigues así, yo me marcho…**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Que dejes de hacer el imbécil**—le recriminó ante la mirada de todos nosotros.

**—¿Imbécil?, no es justo…¿Por qué les sirve a ellos antes que a nosotras, si nos ha tomado el pedido al mismo tiempo?, es un poco injusto, ¿No crees?**

—**Discúlpame…pero no soy yo quien prepara el café ni el chocolate**—traté de hacerla entrar en razón y evitar que aquello se pusiera feo.

—**Me da igual quien lo haga**—me replicó**—, no es normal que yo tenga que esperar y esos señores no. ¿Acaso tienen más privilegios porque van bien vestidos o algo así?, y por cierto…eso de echarle la culpa a tus compañeros…mmm, no es de buena profesional.**

**—¡Emma!—**recriminó Quinn justo cuando yo estaba a punto de salir corriendo de allí. Notaba la mirada de desaprobación de Brian y me sentía con tanta impotencia, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sin bien, o mal.

**—¿Han pedido dos chocolates?**

Pero de nuevo su voz me salvó.

La situación había empezado a ponerse tensa por culpa de las impertinencias de Emma, y de nuevo Santana se personó entre nosotras como mi salvadora.

Apareció de la nada portando la bandeja con el chocolate, y una sonrisa que acabó con cualquier intento de disputa. Y yo lo agradecí.

Gracias a su intervención pude regresar la mirada a Brian y pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido sin que ninguna de las dos hermanas ni Santana, se percatasen de tal hecho. Y por supuesto, evitando que aquello terminase de otra forma menos agradable.

Me limité a desearles buen provecho y me alejé de ellos aún con el temblor de piernas que me producía su sonrisa. Pero mi mente no se había olvidado de lo que aquellas dos hermanas trataban de provocarme.

Me bastó observarlas desde lejos para comprobar como yo, y solamente yo, era la diana de su descarada y maleducada actitud. Con Santana no era así, de hecho ambas sonreían mientras mi amiga permaneció con ellas, sobretodo la jirafa, que incluso llegó a dejar escapar alguna que otra carcajada por las ocurrencias de mi amiga.

No así Quinn.

La rubia, a diferencia de su hermana permanecía seria, solo sonriendo de forma débil cuando Santana se dirigía a ella.

Lo cierto es que no supe por qué, pero intuí que algo le sucedía. Tal vez era otro mal día como cuando discutimos la vez anterior, o quizás es que aquella rígida y severa apariencia era lo habitual en ella.

Fuera lo que fuese, su actitud fue la culpable de que yo empezara a prestarle más atención a sus movimientos y gestos, que a los que hacia Brian. Y eso era bastante raro, y me fastidiaba.

Empecé a temer porque no sabía que más podrían hacer para dejarme en ridículo, y las desafiantes miradas que me lanzaba cada vez que nos mirábamos mientras seguía mi trabajo, creaban en mi un estado de alerta que me iba a terminar pasando factura. No iba a permitir que hicieran algo que me dejase mal parada frente Brian. Y ni siquiera ver como Santana se tomaba la libertad de sentarse junto a ellas, aun estando en plena jornada laboral, logró relajarme.

Solo había una cosa que podría dejarme más tranquila, y la buena suerte que había tenido aquel día y que estaba jugando al escondite en aquel instante, regresó a mí en ese momento.

Estaba terminando de limpiar una de las mesas cuando noté como Quinn se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia los servicios.

No había demasiada gente, así que no dudé en acercarme a Kristen y avisarle de que iba a ausentarme un par de minutos. Los suficientes para aclarar aquel asunto con aquella insolente.

Santana ni se percató. Seguía acompañando a Emma en la mesa, y parecían mantener una amena conversación cuando yo me dispuse a seguir los pasos de Quinn. Imaginé que estaba dentro de una de las dos cabinas que formaban el servicio de chicas. Así que sin apenas hacer ruido, me colé en el interior y esperé a que terminase de hacer sus necesidades para enfrentarme a ella.

He de confesar que no tenía todo tan claro como podría aparentar, de hecho cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí, en silencio, más nerviosa me ponía. Aunque nada que ver con la tensión que se apoderó de mí cuando vi como la puerta de la cabina que utilizaba se abría, y Quinn se encontraba de frente conmigo.

Y digo de frente porque apenas había espacio en el angosto servicio. Su confusión probablemente se equiparó a los nervios que ya mostraba mi cara.

**—¿Qué sucede?—**balbuceó ella al tiempo que salía con pausa del habitáculo**—¿Qué haces aquí?**

**—No, aquí las preguntas las hago yo**.—Respondí tras llenarme de valor.

**—¿Qué?, no entiendo, ¿Me estás persiguiendo?—**dio un paso hasta acercarse a uno de los lavabos, donde se dispuso a limpiar sus manos.

—**Primero**—me giré hacia ella**—, yo no estoy siguiendo a nadie. Por lo que veo sois vosotras las que me estáis siguiendo para hacerme la vida imposible. Y segundo…como vuelvas a ponerme en una situación comprometida con otro cliente, te juro que voy a tomar medidas.**

—**Primero**—me interrumpió rápidamente—.**Ni Emma ni yo te estamos siguiendo**—replicó**—, estoy aquí porque tu amiga Santana nos pidió que viniésemos para tomar algo…nada más. Y segundo**—se enfrentó a mí mientras secaba sus manos con un trozo de papel**—, yo no te he puesto en ninguna situación comprometida. Así que las medidas te las vas ahorrando. **

**—Tú hermana no para de intentar ridiculizarme**.—Le recriminé.

**—¿Y qué quieres que le haga yo?, ¿Le pongo un bozal?—**me cuestionó con tanto sarcasmo que incluso llegó a doler.

**—Pues deberías. Si no puedes hacer nada, al menos evita que venga…no sé si eres consciente de que yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo y no voy a otros lugares a molestar a nadie.**

**—¿De verdad me has seguido hasta aquí para decirme esas…tonterías?**

**—No son tonterías**—le repliqué molesta**—. A ver si entiendes que yo vivo de éste trabajo, y que no puedo consentir que ninguna estúpida venga a fastidiarme la vida solo por aburrimiento. Dejadme en paz y hacer algo con vuestra vida.**

**—¿Qué?, que yo sepa Emma no ha hecho nada malo, solo te ha preguntado por qué le has servido antes a esos dos hombres que a nosotras…no creo que sea para tanto. **

**—Lo ha hecho con malas intenciones, y si he servido a Brian y su amigo antes, es porque el camarero ha preparado el café antes. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?**

**—¿Brian?—**cuestionó ignorando mi respuesta y yo me estremecí. Su gesto, su media sonrisa y aquella mirada llena de soberbia me puso en alerta**.—¿Brian el chico de las flores?**

**—No**—respondí de una forma tan fingida que ni siquiera yo pude creerlo.

—**Así que ese rubio de ojos azules es…Brian—**sonrió traviesa**— ¿No es un poco mayor para ti?**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Quién eres tú para decirme algo así?, no es asunto tuyo.**

**—Tranquila, solo estoy haciendo una pequeña anotación…por si no te habías percatado de ese hecho.**

—**No eres nadie para hacer ni decir nada de mi vida, ¿Te enteras?**

**—Tranquila Rachel**—musitó sin dejar de mirarme**—, no estoy diciendo nada malo…es solo que pensaba que tenías otros gustos. Pensé que te gustaban más o menos de tu edad…¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿24…25?. Ese tipo debe rondar los 40, ¿No es cierto?, un poco mayor para ti…**

**—¿Qué?, no…lo que me faltaba por oír. Antes de hablar de Brian, deberías lavarte esa boca que tienes…y que no hace más que soltar estupideces sin razón alguna.**

**—¿Esta boca?—**me interrumpió al tiempo que posaba su dedo índice sobre los labios, gesto que me desconcertó**.—¿Hablas de mi boca?, ¿La que anoche querías besar?**

Ni siquiera sé cómo fui capaz de reaccionar. Aquella respuesta me dejó tan asombrada que podría haber permanecido en silencio durante horas. Pero por suerte no lo hice.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Has fumado algo raro?, fuiste tú quien quiso besarme…**

**—Tú también te quedaste con las ganas, no lo niegues…**

**—¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿De…de verdad está sucediendo esto?**—tartamudeé sin poder controlarlo**—, ¿Me…me estás diciendo que yo quería besarte y…un momento…¿Has dicho que yo también me quedé con las…tú…tú te quedaste con…**

No. No pude terminar aquella reprimenda porque conforme avanzaba, más sorprendida y confusa me hallaba.

Acababa de confesarme que se había quedado con las ganas de besarme, y lo había dicho así, sin más. Y para colmo, lo acompañaba con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar. No sabía si era sarcasmo o realmente estaba siendo sincera, por lo que mi sensación de ridiculez aumentaba considerablemente. Lo único que supe era que yo no era capaz de entender lo que pretendía, y por lo visto ella se percató.

**—Tranquila**—susurró tras mi inusual y confuso silencio**—Emma no volverá a molestarte, al menos mientras yo esté presente**—dijo al tiempo que me esquivaba y se acercaba a la puerta, dejándome aún con aquella extraña sensación de incertidumbre que se había apoderado de mí.—**La próxima vez le diré a Santana que nos veamos en otro lugar, en el que no corras peligro de quedar mal con tu chico.**

**—Espera**—reaccioné al escuchar el picaporte de la puerta a girándose.

**—¿Algo más?—**cuestionó con tanta calma que creí que yo era la única que iba a terminar cayendo al suelo por culpa de los nervios.—**¿Alguna recomendación sobre flores?, tal vez tenías razón…he visto como se le ha iluminado la sonrisa al ver el chocolate que le has dejado junto al café. Bleu fastidió un buen plan al comerse esos bombones suizos.**

**—¿Por qué lo has hecho?**—la interrumpí ignorando todo lo que decía.

**—¿Por qué he hecho qué?**

**—¿Por qué le has dicho a Santana que te traté bien?, ¿Qué pretendes al decirle eso?**

**—¿Por qué no se lo iba a decir?**—replicó sonriendo junto a la puerta.—**Que me consideres un monstruo no significa que lo sea.**

**—Porque no te traté bien. —**Repliqué

**—No me quejo. Me ofreciste un techo cuando estaba lloviendo, me permitiste que usara tu teléfono cuando lo necesitaba, y trataste de evitar que cometiera una locura al regresar a la calle en pleno apagón. Suerte que apareció Santana.**

**—¿Y qué pasa con lo que discutimos?, si hubiese tenido opción te aseguro que te habría insultado hasta quedarme afónica.**

**—Pero no lo hiciste**—me sonrió—, **y eso me hace valorar nuestro encuentro como algo bueno—**añadió**. **

**—No…no te creo**—balbuceé temerosa—, **estás tramando algo…¿Verdad?**

Mantuvo el silencio por algunos segundos en los que solo nuestras respiraciones, y juraría que también nuestros pensamientos, fue lo único que pudo oírse en aquel reducido servicio. Y mantuvo el silencio al igual que me mantuvo la mirada.

No tenía ni idea qué era, pero algo había en aquellos dos ojos inquietos que lograban paralizarme. Lo pude comprobar el primer día que me crucé con ellos en el callejón de la salida trasera del teatro, y pude corrobóralo en aquel instante. Y no, no era su espectacular y extraño color, ni su brillo intenso. Era algo más. Algo que se escapaba a mi conocimiento.

**—¿No crees que es hora de que vuelvas a tu trabajo?**—reaccionó al fin tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

**—¿No me vas a responder?**—le reproché molesta.—**No tienes valor a reconocerlo, ¿No es cierto?**

**—No te voy a responder…si quieres hablar conmigo hazlo sin la obligación de contentar a tu amiga, o por conservar tu perfecto e intachable historial de trabajo**—sentenció dejándome de nuevo sin palabras. Ni siquiera para evitar que abandonase el servicio tal y como lo hizo, dejándome a solas en él y con aquella terrible confusión que se apoderaba de mí.

De hecho tardé un par de minutos más en salir, y cuando lo hice una nueva decepción me invadió al descubrir como Brian ya no estaba allí. Como por culpa de Quinn y su arrogante personalidad, no pude despedirme del único ser humano que lograba regalarme una sonrisa con solo pensar en él.

Mentiría si negase que no odié aún más a Quinn y a su hermana cuando vi que por culpa de ambas, no había tenido ocasión de ver a Brian antes de marcharse. Pero también mentiría si dijese que no le di importancia al encuentro con Quinn en el baño y que su extraña respuesta no estuvo martirizándome durante todo el día. Y no solo su respuesta.

Quinn no dudó en ignorarme durante los 20 o 30 minutos más en los que estuvo en la cafetería, y eso me agobiaba aún más si cabía. Emma no volvió tampoco a dirigirme una sola mirada, solo cuando ambas se dispusieron a abandonar el local tras despedirse de Santana, que como por arte de magia había vuelto a recuperar esa energía que solía proyectar siempre.

Solo entonces, cuando ambas ya caminaron hacia la puerta, tuvieron la osadía de buscarme con la mirada. Aunque no de igual manera.

Mientras Emma me regaló una de esas miradas llenas de soberbia y trató de ridiculizarme de nuevo, Quinn lo hizo de una manera tan extraña y confusa que era imposible descifrarla. Aquella chica era toda una caja de sorpresas, sin dudas.


	9. Noveno

Hoy me voy a saltar mi petición expresa de PACIENCIA, para felicitar a alguien muy especial que anda por estos lares. Gracias por portarte tan bien conmigo, rubia.

Espero que pases un feliz día y que el añito que está por llegar te traiga mucho y muy bonito.

Felicidades Virginia!

* * *

Noveno

El foco cegador me dejaba sin opción alguna para distinguir lo que sucedía más allá de mis pies, sin embargo el sonido que produjeron los primeros aplausos me hizo comprender que estaba en el teatro. Poco a poco, aquel embriagador y envolvente sonido de las manos estrellándose unas contra otras fue aumentando, contagiándose desde la primera fila de butacas hasta los palcos más lujosos. Y el aplauso general lleno de halagos y exaltación, sonaba tan fuerte que me sentía vencedora. Era el momento cumbre de mi carrera, lo que siempre había soñado y todo por lo que había luchado. Todo era bueno, excepto por lo que me hizo volver a la realidad.

No tenía piedad.

A Kurt le importaba un bledo que yo estuviese en el mejor momento de mi vida. Él se adentraba en mi habitación cada domingo al despertar tras haberse despedido de Blaine, y se colaba en el interior de mi cama destruyendo ese sueño que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

No tengo ni idea de cuántas veces habré soñado con ello de esa misma forma que soñaba aquella mañana de domingo, pero lo que sí sé son las veces que Kurt me molestaba sin comprender, a pesar de habérselo repetido hasta la saciedad, que me ponía de muy mal humor que hiciera aquello.

Para colmo lo hacía de una forma que me enervaba aún más si cabía.

Kurt se acomodaba a mi lado y sin pensar en las consecuencias, colocaba su dedo índice sobre la punta de mi nariz, y a continuación se dedicaba a moverlo dejándome suaves golpecitos hasta que mi sueño se desvanecía y mi paciencia tocaba fondo.

**—Te odio…te odio…te odio**—balbuceé tras su vigésimo golpe de gracia sobre mi nariz, y traté de ocultarme con mi edredón.—**Déjame en paz…**

—**No, no me odias, en el fondo me quieres…muchísimo**—respondió tras darse por vencido. Aunque lo cierto era que él había ganado. Yo estaba despierta, y ese era su único objetivo.—**Hace buen día, ¿Por qué no te levantas ya y nos vamos a desayunar fuera?**

—**Es domingo, son las 9 y hace frío…—**me quejé**— quiero dormir. Ve a molestar a Santana.**

—**No puedo, ella es cruel conmigo si le hago esto**—volvió a tocar mi nariz**—, y además…creo que está acompañada.**

Podría haber sido menos exagerada con mi reacción, pero apenas hacia un par de minutos estaba profundamente dormida, viviendo mi sueño de ser toda una estrella de Broadway, y no tenía manera de medir mis impulsos. Aparté el edredón de mi cara tan bruscamente como rápido, y busqué la mirada de Kurt, tratando de entender que aquella respuesta no era más que una broma.

**—¿Por qué me miras así?**

**—¿Está acompañada?**

**—No…no lo sé, creo que sí. Anoche la escuché hablar cuando llegó.**

**—¿Con Quinn?—**directa. Tan directa que Kurt me miró un tanto confuso, aunque probablemente no fuese por mi pregunta sino por mi tensa actitud esperando una respuesta**.—¿La has escuchado?**

**—Pues…no, no sé si era ella**—masculló dubitativo**—, ¿Estaban juntas?**

**—No, bueno sí…vino a la cafetería con la jirafa, y San estuvo con ellas hasta que se marcharon. Pero sé que por la noche salió a cenar y no…no sé con quién. ¿Fue con ella?**

**—Pues…no lo sé, tal vez**…

—**Ve a averiguarlo**—le instigué sin ser consciente de como la curiosidad me invadía.

**—¿Qué?**

**—Vamos Kurt, ve a su habitación y lo averiguas, quiero saber si es Quinn la que está con ella y…**

—**Hey…hey…detente Miss cotilla, no voy a ir a ver algo así.**

**—¿Por qué?, vamos…¿No tienes curiosidad por saber si lo ha logrado ya?—**cuestioné camuflando el verdadero motivo que me llevaba a querer saber aquello.

Y es que aunque Kurt ya sabía que mi extraño odio hacia aquella chica había incrementado tras nuestro último encuentro, me fastidiaba, y mucho siendo honestas, que tratase con tanta simpatía a Santana. De hecho me sacaba de quicio que así fuera.

Santana era mi mejor amiga, y aunque no me metía en su vida amorosa, excepto cuando ella me lo pedía, verla con alguien con la capacidad de la británica para manejar a la perfección sus dos caras, me preocupaba demasiado.

**—No me importa lo que haga Santana en su cama, lo único que me importa es que por la mañana, todo siga en su lugar y su ligue no termine siendo una ladrona.—**Respondió él restándole importancia

**—Pues a mí no me da igual—** dije abandonando rápidamente la cama.

**—Hey…¿Qué haces?, ¿No estarás pensando en…**

Pues claro que lo estaba pensado, y ni siquiera le respondí.

Salí de mi habitación a toda prisa, procurando no hacer ruido alguno, y fui hasta la habitación de Santana.

Sabía que no me iba a oír, a esa hora debía estar en plena fase rem y su sueño es tan profundo que ni se percataría si me decidiese a lanzarme sobre ella. Pero si estaba acompañada debía de tener algo más de cuidado.

No tenía ni idea de cómo era el sueño de Quinn, de hecho ni siquiera sabía si podría estar o no despierta, en el hipotético caso de que la rubia estuviese compartiendo cama con mi amiga. Pero no me importó.

Decidida giré el pomo de la puerta con suavidad, mientras descubría como Kurt se personaba junto a la puerta de mi habitación, y me observaba completamente sorprendido por mi actitud. Y curioso también.

No lo podía evitar. Él, a pesar de sus clases de moral y ese refinamiento que ocupaba su manera de expresarse, no le excluía de ser igual que yo en ese aspecto. Kurt era un gran chismoso.

No obstante permaneció allí, esperando impaciente a que yo abriese, y eso fue lo que hice para descubrir que no, que junto a Santana no dormía nadie excepto su gran almohada, la cual tenía sujeta entre sus brazos.

Nunca llegué a comprender como era capaz de dormir sin apoyar su cabeza en la almohada. Simplemente la utilizaba para abrazarla, como si fuese alguien que dormía con ella. Y tampoco llegué a comprender como quien se quedaba junto a ella en alguna ocasión, lograba adaptarse a esa extraña manía que tenía.

Pero ese no era el tema que me había llevado hasta allí.

Tras comprobar que la hipótesis de Kurt no era real, regresé a mi habitación dejando a mi amigo, el gran cotilla, sin respuesta alguna. De hecho no hablé hasta que volvió a tumbarse en mi cama, y empezó a molestarme mientras yo buscaba algo de ropa.

**—¿Qué has visto?, ¿Era Quinn?, ¿Están…ya sabes…?**

**—No, no era Quinn, ni ninguna otra**—respondí dándole la espalda.

—**Vaya…¿Entonces con quién hablaba esta noche?, juro que la escuché…e incluso reía.**

**—Pues estaría soñando…**

**—No, te aseguro que eso no era un sueño**—volvió a insistir—, **estaba manteniendo una conversación, e incluso…prolongaba los silencios…es obvio que no va a hacer eso dormida.**

**—Pues no se**—murmuré tratando de quitarle importancia. Ilusa de mí.

Hasta ese instante, no fui capaz de ser consciente de lo que había provocado, de que había abierto las puertas de la curiosidad en Kurt, y que a falta de noticias sobre la supuesta compañera de Santana aquella noche, yo iba a ser su sustituta.

**—¿Crees de verdad que esa chica va a caer en los brazos de San?**

**—Pues no lo sé, pero me temo que si lo consigue habrá sido se lo habrá merecido…no he conocido a una chica más…más…**

**—¿Más qué?—**me interrumpió

**—Más especial…dudo que su orgullo y su soberbia le hagan ceder al encanto sexual que suele utilizar Santana para lograr eso.**

—**Hasta ahora, no ha habido chica que se le resista. No sé qué tiene Santana, pero las lesbianas se vuelven locas.**

**—Quinn no es lesbiana**—musité tras hacerme con mi ropa interior y mi toalla. Después de aquel mal despertar lo único que me apetecía era ducharme. Solo así recobraría mi habitual normalidad.

**—¿Por qué estás tan segura?, ¿Te lo ha dicho?**

—**No, pero si lo fuera no habría tenido impedimentos en bes**_**…—**__¡Mierda!,_ pensé en el mismo instante en el que aquella palabra se posicionaba en mis labios para salir. Por suerte no lo hizo, pero Kurt ya estaba lo suficientemente atento como para saber lo que estuve a punto de decir.—**Me voy a la ducha**—me excusé tan rápido como pude, pero no sirvió de mucho.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Has dicho que estuvo a punto de besarte?—**me cuestionó levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

**—¿Qué?—**me hice la ignorante—, **eh…no, ¿Qué dices?...no he dicho eso.**

**—Rachel, has dicho que si fuera lesbiana, no habría tenido impedimentos para besarte…**

**—No…no, no**—repetí en contadas ocasiones, las suficientes hasta lograr que una excusa mejor rondase por mi cabeza.—**No he dicho eso…he dicho que si…que si fuera lesbiana, no habría tenido impedimentos para…para besarle…a ella, a Santana**—balbuceé tratando de sonar convincente.

**—¿Se han besado?—**volvió a interrogarme completamente confundido.

**—No, por eso digo que no es lesbiana…la…la noche del viernes salieron juntas y no pasó nada—**dije reconstruyendo una escena en mi cabeza que no había existido. De pronto me imaginé a Santana tratando de besar a Quinn bajo la intensa lluvia de la tormenta, y ésta la esquivándola con un dramatismo típico de la escuela Berry**.—¿Qué chica se iba a resistir a una primera cita con San?, ninguna a menos que no sea lesbiana**—sentencié como si aquella irrefutable respuesta, fuese tan lógica como cierta.

Sin embargo no ostentaba ninguna de las dos cualidades. Ni era lógica, porque Santana siempre lograba lo que quería cuando lo quería, ni era cierta, ya que ni siquiera supe si había habido intención alguna de beso entre las dos. Pero lo cierto es que mi precipitada excusa por evitar que Kurt supiera lo que me sucedió con Quinn, funcionó a la perfección, o tal vez no, pero mi amigo se dio por vencido y me permitió que abandonase mi habitación sin más preguntas.

Al fin y al cabo, cuanto antes me duchase, antes podríamos salir a desayunar fuera.

Y eso hice.

Me metí en la ducha dispuesta a acabar con el sueño que aún arrastraba, y tratando de evitar que el fallo que había estado a punto de cometer volviera a sucederme.

No.

No tenía motivo alguno para esconderle aquello a Kurt, de hecho en cualquier otra situación con otra persona que no fuese Quinn, él habría sido el primero en saberlo. Habría sido mi confidente. Pero precisamente por eso, porque era Quinn y no otra persona, me costaba un mundo decirlo.

Había hablado tan mal de ella en las dos últimas semanas, que el simple hecho de recordar que casi la obligo a que permaneciera en el apartamento, me hacía sentir como si me hubiese arrastrado ante ella, como si no me importara en absoluto que me ridiculizase cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Y más aún si tenía que confesar que aquella chica soberbia, que solía mirar de forma altiva a quien se cruzase en su camino, me había amenazado con besarme si no le permitía la salida. Sonaba tan extraño que ni Kurt ni Santana iban a creerme. De hecho estaba convencida de que le darían la vuelta a la situación, y creerían que fui yo quien provocó aquel complejo encuentro.

No lo iba a decir nunca, de eso estaba segura. Y con esa misma seguridad me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente me templara el temperamento y mi mal despertar pasase a un segundo plano.

No fallaba. Estar a solas bajo el agua dejando la mente en blanco y sin que nadie me molestase, lograba que el día se viese desde otra perspectiva. Aunque evidentemente, para lograr un momento de paz como aquel se tendría que dar una pequeña pero importante situación; estar a solas en casa. Y eso en aquella mañana de domingo era imposible en nuestro hogar.

Apenas tres minutos de ducha llevaba cuando escuché como alguien se introducía en el interior del baño, e ignoraba que ya lo estaba utilizando yo.

No era necesario mirar para saber quién era, pero aun así lo hice y rápidamente me arrepentí. Jamás me acostumbré a ver a Santana sentada en el wáter, con los ojos aún medio dormidos y esa rigidez en su cara que denotaba un tornado de mal humor si te atrevías a molestarla.

No pretendía hacerlo. Prefería mantenerme en silencio y dejarla tranquila en aquella situación, sin embargo ella no pensaba lo mismo.

**—La próxima vez que entres en mi habitación cuando esté dormida**—murmuró somnolienta—,**procura no mover el aire, o no vas a tener mundo donde esconderte de mí ira, ¿Entendido?**

**—Kurt es un bocazas**—mascullé tras la amenaza.

**—Kurt no me ha dicho nada, te he escuchado yo…estoy dormida, no muerta, ¿Entiendes?**

—**Lo siento**—me excusé tras lamentarme de manera que ella no pudiese percibirlo—, **no sabía si habías vuelto a dormir—**mentí.

**—Ya…pues menos mal que estaba a solas, porque si llego a estar acompañada…**

**—Tranquila, no me voy a asustar por ver a una chica desnuda en tu cama…te recuerdo que nuestras habitaciones están pegadas y se escucha todo…**

**—Rachel, eso es muy depravado…y saca a la luz tu lado gay…¿Te gusta escucharme cuando estoy con una chica?**

**—¿Qué?...¡No!—**exclamé apartando la cortina para mirarla. Por suerte ya había terminado de utilizar el wáter y simplemente había comenzado a asearse un poco**.—Lo que tendrías que hacer es ser menos ruidosa…ah…y te pido por favor que si vas a traer a Quinn…procura que sea cuando yo no esté en casa.**

**—¿Por?, ¿Te vas a excitar?**

**—¿Qué dices idiota?—**recriminé regresando bajo la ducha—, **lo digo porque no me apetece en absoluto encontrármela en mi casa, nada más…**

**—Qué manía le tienes**—musitó**—, y cuánto siento que la trates así, porque en cuanto surja vendrá a mi cama…de eso puedes estar segura.**

**—No le tengo manía, lo que le tengo es odio…igual que ella a mí.**

—**Mentira**—interrumpió—**A Quinn le caes bien, a quien no le caes bien es a Emma, pero eso es otra historia…ella no va a venir a mi cama. Por ahora solo me interesa Quinn.**

**—¿Le caigo bien?—**mascullé sorprendida**—,¿Te lo ha dicho ella o lo has intuido tú?**—cuestioné rebosante de sarcasmo.

**—Me lo ha dicho ella, de hecho ayer me pidió disculpas por la actitud de Emma cuando atendías a Brian.**

**—Fueron unas groseras, y no es necesario que te pida disculpas después de permitir que la jirafa fuese tan idiota. No me sirve de nada.**

**—Emma está pasando por un mal momento**—me explicó sin que yo le pidiese respuesta alguna.—**Al parecer está teniendo problemas con su chico y…bueno, se ve que tienen algunos problemas en casa.**

**—¿Su novio?, ¿Emma tiene novio?**

**—Bueno no es novio…novio, pero si es alguien especial… Por eso te he dicho que ella no entra dentro de mis planes.**

**—¿Y Quinn no tienen novio?**

**—No…o al menos no aquí. Tal vez tenga algo en Londres, porque no para de hablar de que quiere regresar, de que allí lo tenía todo y bla bla…**

—**No es de Londres, es Brighton**—corregí sin ser consciente de como la historia que me estaba contando Santana, me resultaba familiar aun sin conocerla.

**—¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**—Me lo contó ella el viernes, cuando estuvo aquí esperándote**—respondí sin darle importancia—, **también me dijo que vivían con su abuela y que no estaba muy bien de salud. **

**—¿Algo más?**

**—No. No sé nada más. Solo que Emma no acepta muy bien la enfermedad de su abuela.**

**—¿Cómo se llama su abuela?**

**—Eh…no lo sé, no me lo dijo…¿Cómo se llama?—**cuestioné volviendo a apartar la cortina, ésta vez para hacerme con la toalla y abandonar la ducha. Sin embargo no recibí respuesta alguna. Lo único que me encontré fue Santana cruzada de brazos junto al lavabo, mirándome con una de aquellas sonrisas traviesas que tan nerviosa me ponían.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me miras así?**

**—¿No crees que sabes demasiado de Quinn para tenerle tanto odio como le tienes?**

—**No sé nada que ella no me haya contado**—respondí quitándole importancia—.**Es ella la que va contando su vida.**

**—¿Y aun así me preguntas si le caes bien?, es evidente que sí…¿No crees?**

**—No, no…no**—la interrumpí rápidamente**—. Que no te engañe con sus palabras y su falsa buena educación. Esa chica es experta en quedar bien delante de los demás, y en ser una arpía cuando está a solas conmigo. Es capaz de cualquier cosa por dejar su orgullo intacto, y guarda tanto sarcasmo y soberbia que cualquier día va a explotar y su perfecta cara va a quedar hecha trizas.**

**—Rachel…creo que estás un poco obsesionada con ella.**

**—¿Obsesionada?, ¿Te tengo que recordar las dos veces que me han jodido en la cafetería?, ah…y el viernes no bajó porque supiera que ya estabas esperándola, bajó porque decía que no me soportaba…**

**—No fue eso lo que me dijo**—me miró confusa**—. Me dijo que le leíste mi mensaje y que por eso bajó.**

**—Pues no. De hecho quería irse mucho antes, y yo no la dejé porque no quería que le sucediera nada en la calle…además llovía mucho. Está loca. No paramos de discutir, bueno…no discutir, pero si se encargó de molestarme con sus respuestas altivas y esa soberbia que…que…¡oh dios!, es insoportable…no entiendo cómo te gusta.**

—**Rachel, Quinn es buena chica…al menos conmigo siempre se porta bien. No sé…ayer me dijo que no estaba en su mejor momento, y aun así era dulce…de hecho me llamó por la noche y estuvimos como dos horas hablando por teléfono, porque no podía dormir y necesitaba hablar con alguien…**

**—¿Y no tiene amigas?**

**—Por lo visto no, no tiene a mucha gente aquí…Emma sí, ella tiene compañeros de un club de jazz o algo de eso en lo que está metida, pero Quinn no. De hecho el viernes era la primera vez que salía desde el verano…**

—**No me extraña. Te aseguro que no es como se muestra contigo, y te advierto que yo no estoy dispuesta a soportar más desplantes de ella y menos aún en la cafetería…**

—**Pues habla con ella y dile lo que piensas**—me interrumpió.

—**Si…claro.**

**—Si claro**—repitió rápidamente—.**Ve, habla con ella, aclara lo que tengas que aclarar y punto. Eres una mujer, Rachel. No puedes estar de esa forma con otra persona, deja mucho que desear…y yo no voy a mediar en eso. Ya tienes edad de saber manejar esas situaciones.**

**—No te estoy pidiendo ayuda, solo te estoy diciendo que no quiero volver a discutir con ella y si puedo evitar verla…mejor que mejor.**

**—Pues habla con ella**—volvió a insistir—, **porque Quinn me cae bien, y no voy a dejar que una estúpida obsesión me aleje de ella—**sentenció lanzándome una última y desafiante mirada antes de abandonar el baño y dejarme en sorprendida.

**—¿¡Te tengo que recordar quien es tu amiga desde hace cuánto…quince, dieciséis años!?**—alcé la voz molesta por el ultimátum— **¡Porque si la prefieres a ella, pues perfecto…quédate con esa estúpida rubia con su repipi acento inglés y su sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico! ¡ Cuando te des cuenta de que es una heterosexual sosa y amargada, vendrás a lamentarte y a pedirme consuelo!, ¿Y sabes qué?...**

**—¡Berry!—**gritó Santana abriendo de improviso la puerta del baño y dejándome helada por culpa del susto—**¡deja de berrear o te meto la cabeza en el retrete…!—**masculló segundos antes de volver a abandonarme. Pero para entonces, yo ya había perdido cualquier tipo de respuesta que lograse posicionarme por encima de Quinn.

Definitivamente estaba comportándome como una malcriada, y lo peor es que no hacía más que cubrirme de gloria con mis enervadas y absurdas ofensivas.

—**Idiota…**—balbuceé evitando que pudiese oírme—**ojala sea una de esas británicas que no se depilan…lo tendrás merecido.**


	10. Décimo

Décimo

—**Empiezo a pensar que vivo en una eterna pesadilla que se repite constantemente... ¿Qué haces aquí?**—dijo tras colocar un cuenco con agua sobre el mostrador y encontrarme frente a ella.

Podría haberle respondido con cualquier ofensiva, o tal vez haberle increpado desde el principio y no permitir que su soberbia lograse amedrentarme. Pero en cierto modo sentía que había llegado el momento de ser madura y aclarar un par de asuntos que venían castigándome desde hacía varios días.

Tres concretamente.

El viernes, Quinn Fabray tuvo la desfachatez de ponerme en una situación bastante comprometida cuando me amenazó con un estúpido y absurdo beso, después de ceder y tragarme mi propio orgullo al hacerle el favor a Santana. El sábado fui testigo de cómo aquella misma chica me volvía a mostrar su doble cara. Aquella que ya habíamos presenciado Kurt y yo en la floristería. Una doble cara que la llevaba a hablar bien de mí a mi mejor amiga, y a atacarme con indirectas envenenadas cuando nadie más estaba presente.

Aquel lunes, después de haberle preguntado por activa y por pasiva a Santana que es lo que pretendía Quinn con su actitud y recibir una respuesta que no me satisfacía en absoluto, decidí hacer lo que ella misma me había incitado; hablar con ella sin excusas.

Santana me dejó claro que su interés en caerle bien no era más que por su enorme atractivo y sus intenciones por tener algún encuentro íntimo con ella, y que no iba a permitir que nada se antepusiera a eso. Justo lo que yo imaginaba. Y ese mismo detalle me dio vía libre para averiguar qué diablos tramaba, y no tener motivo alguno para guardarme nada de lo que quería decirle.

Sin embargo ella no debía esperar mi reacción tan pronto, y menos aún un lunes a las 9 de la mañana. Lo cierto es que era a aquella hora o nunca. Más tarde tenía otra nueva oportunidad de lograr pasar una prueba para otro musical, no tan importante como Funny Girl, pero que me iba a permitir dar un buen salto hacia mi sueño. Y sí, cualquier persona sensata estaría centrándose en eso y dejando para otro momento un enfrentamiento con la florista de la Pequeña Gardenia, pero mi ansiedad y mi manía al moverme por impulsos, me hacía casi imposible concentrarme en la audición si antes no sacaba de mi cabeza aquello que me consumía. Y suficiente eran tres días.

**—Me dijiste que no debía utilizar excusas para preguntarte qué diablos tramas, y por eso estoy aquí**.—Respondí orgullosa.

**—Es lunes y son las 9 de la mañana, ¿De verdad tienes ganas de discutir a esta hora?**—se mostró resignada. De hecho perdió la fuerza de su voz conforme alargaba aquella frase.

**—No pretendo discutir, solo quiero aclarar los motivos por los que tú y yo nos estamos jodiendo.**

**—No, no**—me interrumpió al tiempo que alzaba una cesta con flores sobre el mostrador—**Yo no estoy jodiendo a nadie. No digas algo que no es cierto.**

**—¿Ah no?, ¿Acaso lo que sucedió en la cafetería el…**

**—Hey**—volvió a interrumpirme**—, no he terminado de hablar**—dijo frunciendo el cejo—.**No es un buen día, ¿Ok?. Tengo mucho trabajo por delante y no me apetece en absoluto empezar la semana de ésta forma. Así que te pido que zanjemos este tema o bien lo dejemos para otro momento.**

**—¿Para otro momento?, ¿Para cuándo?, ¿Para cuándo regreses a la cafetería con tu hermana y volváis a ridiculizarme?, ¿Para cuándo me cruce con Bleu por la calle y tu hermana decida que quiere matarme y tú te rías de mí?**

Quinn no respondió en ese instante. Su extraña y permisiva actitud la hizo dejar caer una de las flores que había sacado de la cesta sobre el mostrador, al tiempo que un extraño suspiro salió de sus labios.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que es lo que sucede y por qué no te dedicas a contentar a Santana y dejarme a mí en paz?**

**—Rachel**—balbuceó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, tratando de moldear su pelo y evitar que le interrumpiese en el rostro**—.De verdad, si quieres que hablemos, que…no sé… empecemos de nuevo…lo que sea, lo hacemos…pero en otro momento, por favor. Estás ahí, con ese tono de…voz y tu manera de hablar tan estridente, y te aseguro que incluso sin apetecerme, me entran ganas de gritarte y echarte a patadas de aquí. Pero de verdad, no quiero que eso suceda…así que dejémoslo para otro momento, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**No…no me lo puedo creer**—dije completamente incrédula**—, me dices que no quieres discutir, y te permites el lujo de reírte de mi voz…y de mi forma de hablar. Y para colmo dices que me quieres echar…**

—**¡Hey!**—exclamó dejando un pequeño golpe sobre el mostrador**—¡No te estoy ridiculizando!, solo te estoy diciendo lo que no quiero que suceda, ¿Tan difícil es de entender?, por amor de dios…¿De dónde sales?, ¿Quién eres y por qué llevas todo el drama del mundo en tus venas?. Te estoy diciendo que no quiero discutir contigo, que no me apetece hablar más de este tema y que si quieres que solucionemos la paranoia esa que tienes conmigo, lo hacemos…pero en otro momento, ¿Tan difícil es de entenderme…mierda**—masculló cuando el sonido de un teléfono interrumpió su ofensiva y le hizo perder el hilo de lo que estaba pensando.

Lo que vi a continuación me sobresaltó.

Quinn me regaló una última mirada llena de resentimiento y odio, o al menos eso intuí, y se lanzó sobre el teléfono anclado en la pared que delimitaba la tienda de lo que debía ser el almacén. Y todo cambió.

No supe bien que sucedía, pero ver como su rostro se descomponía mientras escuchaba por el auricular me hizo entender que algo estaba sucediendo, y no era nada bueno.

Quinn no hablaba, solo dejó escapar varios lamentos y negó rápidamente antes de cortar la llamada estampando el teléfono contra la pared.

**—¿Es…estás bien?—**murmuré asustada por su reacción, y la observé entrar en el almacén con tanta rapidez que apenas estuvo allí dos segundos cuando la volví a ver aparecer en la tienda.

**—¡Me tengo que ir!**—me dijo nerviosa**—, llama a una ambulancia **— me suplicó**— o a algún médico…por favor.**

**—¿Qué?...¿A un médico?, ¿Qué…qué sucede?**

**—Mi abuela**—me dijo asustada segundos antes de abandonar la tienda ante mi atónita mirada.

La seguí hasta la calle y vi como corría hacia el edificio contiguo a donde estaba situada la tienda. Se coló en el interior tan rápida que incluso tardé varios segundos en actuar.

A veces me pregunto como soy capaz de reaccionar de forma tan eficaz, ante unan situación crítica como aquella, pero lo cierto es que lo hago. Dejo todo mi dramatismo y esos nervios que me paralizan cuando estoy delante de un público y me vuelvo fuerte, capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Y en aquel instante lo primero que hice fue buscar mi teléfono y llamar rápidamente al servicio de emergencias, mientras mi cuerpo, ajeno a lo que mi mente procesaba en aquella conversación con los médicos, se adentraba de nuevo en la floristería como si fuese mi propio hogar. Busqué en el interior del almacén la llave que me ayudara a cerrar las puertas de aquel negocio, y no dejarlo a la deriva.

Y lo hice.

Allí atrás no había un almacén, sino una pequeña sala de estar con un sofá, una mesita y algunos muebles más que no me detuve a diferenciar. Y en el mismo sitio donde se situaba el teléfono que segundos antes había estrellado Quinn pero en la pared trasera, una cajetilla colgaba con la forma del Big Ben. Y en su interior varias llaves entre las que estaba la que yo buscaba.

Lo peor no fue coordinar mis movimientos mientras informaba a los servicios médicos de lo sucedido, puesto que ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba. Lo peor fue personarme frente al portal que daba la entrada al edificio y no saber hacia dónde dirigirme.

Por suerte, el destino quiso que recordara que en mi agenda ya existía el número de teléfono del hogar de Quinn, y tras cortar mi llamada con urgencias no tuve reparos en llamar y esperar la respuesta de la británica.

No fue ella, sino su hermana quien atendió.

**—¿Quién es?**

**—¿Emma?, soy Rachel…**

**—¿Rachel?—**me cuestionó con una voz que no pude reconocer.

**—Emma, estoy en la puerta de tu casa…he…he llamado a los médicos y vienen hacia aquí. Quinn…Quinn me ha dicho que lo hiciera…**

**—¿Dónde están?**

—**Vienen hacia aquí**—repetí— **pero…no sé cuál es vuestra casa, no sé hacia donde subir… **

**—El cuarto, es el cuarto B**—me dijo comiéndose las palabras. Y lo siguiente que recuerdo está cubierto por una extraña sensación de confusión y miedo.

Ni siquiera me percaté del tiempo que trascurría sin detenerse, y que me hacía perder otra nueva oportunidad de lograr mis sueños al ausentarme de la audición a la que debía acudir. Y no me importó.

Lo único que quería en aquel instante era que los médicos llegasen a tiempo, y ayudasen a Quinn y a lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo con su abuela. Recordar el gesto de miedo que mostró con su mirada, me impactó demasiado. Tanto que incluso yo misma trataba de borrar esa imagen de mi mente con varias sacudidas que de nada servían.

Por suerte, el cuadro médico de urgencias no tardó en llegar, y tras mi indicación dos rápidos y efectivos profesionales acudieron al cuarto b, tal y como me había indicado Emma.

Me atreví a subir tras ellos, pero mi miedo me hizo detenerme justo en el rellano que daba acceso al que supuestamente era el hogar de las Fabray.

Solo tuve un pequeño impulso por saber que sucedía en el interior de la casa, y me permití el lujo de acercarme hasta la entrada que seguía abierta, y descubrir como a la derecha junto a una puerta que daba acceso a la que debía ser la habitación de la abuela de Quinn, estaba Emma con el rostro descompuesto y sus manos enredadas en su propio pelo, mientras el enorme y juguetón Bleu merodeaba nervioso por la estancia. Su claro gesto de impotencia al ver lo que sucedía en el interior de la habitación de su abuela me descompuso.

Me bastó ver esa escena para decidir apartarme. No podría jurarlo porque no lo viví, pero de haber sido Quinn en vez de Emma, estoy segura de que me habría lanzado hacia el interior, y habría tratado de calmarla de alguna forma.

Pero Emma no era Quinn, y aunque me preocupaba de manera extraordinaria verla así, la sensatez me hizo mostrarme más fría y permitirles esa privacidad que debían y querrían tener.

Y allí estuve durante cinco, diez y quince minutos, o tal vez más, no puedo ser precisa. Solo sé que mi tiempo de espera hasta recibir alguna señal, se hizo tan largo que sentía que los nervios me iban a dejar sin estómago. Solo escuchar de nuevo el sonido de los pasos y ver aparecer a los dos médicos con una relativa tranquilidad, me hizo volver a la realidad. Lo que no esperaba nunca fue ver la extraña mueca que Quinn me regaló al despedirse de los profesionales, y verme allí junto a la pared frontal de su puerta.

Supongo que el pavor de mi cara le sorprendió lo suficiente como para asustarse ella también. Sin embargo, apenas un par de segundos después y tras ver como los médicos descendían por el ascensor, algo cambió entre nosotras.

O mejor dicho, en ella.

**—¿Sigues…ahí?**—balbuceó acercándose a mí.

**—Claro…¿Está todo bien?—**cuestioné sin darle importancia al hecho de que ambas nos odiábamos.

**—Sí, sí…por suerte sí**—respondió ella dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro**—Solo ha sido un pequeño susto, otro episodio más de esta maldita enfermedad... pero Emma**—bajó el volumen de su voz tras lanzar una mirada al interior del apartamento**—, Emma no está acostumbrada aún a ciertas cosas del estado de mi abuela, y se asustó…y me asustó a mí.**

**—Vaya…entonces, ¿Está bien?, ¿No eran necesario los médicos?**

—**Está bien, mi abuela está bien y…no, lo cierto es que los médicos no eran tan necesarios, pero nos ha venido bien para que le expliquen a Emma algunos pasos.**

**—Bueno…lo importante es que tu abuela esté bien.**

**—Sí, aunque debe de estar agotada porque no ha tenido buena noche…bueno, ni ella ni nosotras**—confesó desviando la mirada hacia el suelo—, **pero ya pasó…ahora está ahí, tranquilamente dormida.**

—**Me alegro…ha…ha sido un buen susto.**

**—Pues sí…**

**—Sé que no tengo razón para decirte algo así, ni tampoco creo que quieras oírlo…pero…si necesitas algo…yo…bueno…solo tienes que pedirlo.**

—**No necesito nada más, tranquila**— me respondió cabizbaja.—**Gracias por…por llamar a los médicos y…preocuparte.**

**—No soy tan histérica como aparento**—repliqué en un vago intento por hacerla sonreír, pero no funcionó.

Y debí saberlo.

Quinn no estaba para ningún tipo de comentario sarcástico, mucho menos para una broma absurda, y aunque no me recriminó la respuesta si noté como la incomodidad se apoderaba de ella.

**—Será mejor que me marche, tengo…tengo cosas que hacer.**

—**Bien**—dijo ella con apenas un hilo de voz.

**—Me…me he tomado la libertad de cerrar la tienda**—añadí mostrándole las llaves que aún permanecían entre mis manos, y que me habían ayudado a tratar de no morir desesperada allí fuera. Creo que jamás en vida miré tantas veces una simple llave como lo hice en aquella mañana.

Y me temo que Quinn tampoco se había centrado tanto en su llave, como lo hizo en aquel instante en el que ya pendía de mis dedos. Supuse que jamás imaginó que yo pudiese tomar la decisión de hacer algo así, pero era evidente que no me conocía en absoluto.

**—¿La…la has cerrado?—**balbuceó al tiempo que recuperaba la llave.

**—Sí. Tal vez en Brighton no sea un peligro, pero te aseguro que dejar un local abierto en Nueva York sin nadie en su interior…es bastante peligroso, a menos que no te importe conservarlo, claro está. **

Lo logré.

Sonrió, sí, aunque de forma muy débil y liviana pero lo hizo. Y yo sentí que había hecho bien en intentarlo con aquella segunda ofensiva en busca de su tranquilidad. Aunque lo cierto es que aquel comentario, lejos de pensarlo, llegó a mí sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a analizarlo. Simplemente salió. Y menos mal que funcionó.

Lo último que me apetecía en aquel instante era discutir con ella. Y por lo que pude comprobar, ella tampoco estaba por la labor de hacerlo contra mí.

**—Veo que al menos tienes buena memoria**—musitó recuperando la seriedad, aunque esta vez era más flexible, demostrándome que no era yo la culpable de tal cosa.

**—No me conoces**—respondí con la mayor empatía posible y una mueca de resignación se dibujó en sus labios.—**Bien, me marcho. Lo dicho, si necesitas algo…**

**—Gracias**—no dejó que terminase la frase, y regalándome un gesto de complicidad y agradecimiento me invitó a que abandonase aquel rellano.

Aunque no lo hizo con palabras.

Fui yo quien decidió que había llegado el momento de hacerlo, y fui yo quien tras, incomprensiblemente dejar una leve caricia sobre su brazo, me introduje en el ascensor y la dejé a solas, junto a la puerta de su casa.

Fueron bastantes los pensamientos que se agolparon en mi mente mientras aquella cabina me trasladaba hacia el exterior, pero ninguno de ellos me hacía mal.

Todo entraba dentro de un cúmulo de preocupación por la salud de aquella señora que ni siquiera conocía, por la sensación de malestar que me provocaba ver la situación que vivían las dos hermanas, que parecían no tener a nadie más que las ayudase con aquel trance, y también por la tranquilidad que me daba el saber que había actuado como debía hacerlo. Con el corazón y la humanidad que en esos casos se necesita para hacer el bien.

Me sentía bien conmigo misma a pesar de la preocupación, y eso era importante para mí. Porque solo así podría intentar superar aquel lunes sin volverme loca y centrarme en mi vida. Sin embargo, aquel extraño acontecimiento que viví con la familia Fabray no acabó ahí, cuando yo ya abandonaba su hogar y me disponía a recuperar mi vida.

Su voz volvió a retenerme en su mundo, y no tuve más remedio que girarme para descubrir como aparecía en la calle cuando yo ya caminaba hacia el metro.

**—¿Ocurre algo?—**me interesé retrocediendo hacia ella.

—**No, no…tranquila, todo está bien**—me dijo un tanto nerviosa.

**—¿Entonces?, ¿Qué ocurre?**

**—No, nada…es solo que…**—tragó saliva**—, bueno…tal vez no es el momento más idóneo pero…acabo de recordar que habías venido a la tienda y…creo que tienes razón.**

**—¿Razón?, no entiendo…**

**—Bueno, que tal vez…sí deberíamos hablar con calma y…**—respiró profundamente, casi como tratando de templar unas palabras que parecían querer salir a toda prisa—**arreglar de algún modo todo…esto.**

Miento si digo que no me sorprendió aquella respuesta, sin embargo había algo en mí que seguía manteniéndome en una calma relativa tras lo sucedido, y reaccioné de la mejor de las maneras.

—**Yo…yo también lo creo**—dije desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Por lo visto, Quinn Fabray no tenía un punto intermedio cuando te miraba directamente a los ojos. O lo hacía de forma que te sentías el ser más pequeño e insignificante del mundo, o bien lograba que el rubor ascendiese por tus mejillas de manera casi inmediata, sintiendo que eras incapaz de resistir el brillo que desprendían. Esa segunda opción te hacía sentir importante, tanto que incluso daba miedo**.—Pero no creo que ahora sea el momento…debes estar con tu familia, y yo debo…hacer mis cosas.**

**—Entiendo…yo también lo creo, por eso…por eso te quería pedir que…nos viésemos y…quedar para tomar un café…o un chocolate**—sonrió tímidamente.

—**Claro**—respondí tras asentir varias veces**—. Me parece perfecto…**

**—Bien…tienes algún hueco esta semana.**

**—¿Tú lo tienes?, quiero decir…supongo que tendrás que…bueno, cuidar de tu abuela y esas cosas…**

**—Sí, pero tranquila…puedo organizarme para adaptarme cuando tú puedas.**

**—Bien…no sé, te parece bien el…el jueves, ¿Por ejemplo?**

—**Lunes, martes, miércoles y jueves**—masculló pensativa**—, está bien…el jueves entonces.**

**—Si te viene bien otro día, podemos…**

—**No, no**—me interrumpió**—, el jueves me parece bien…**

—**Trabajo hasta las 6, así que si quieres…me paso por aquí a esa hora y…**

**—Perfecto**—respondió sin darme tiempo a continuar. Y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios de manera casi definitiva. Tanto que yo también me contagié, aunque no sé si lo hice con la misma gracia que ella o simplemente fue mi sonrisa estúpida, esa que nunca sé cómo controlar y que hace que quede como una completa ridícula.

Aunque Quinn no evidenció ninguna de las dos opciones al mirarme. Ella simplemente se limitó a sonreír y a permitirme, ésta vez de manera definitiva, que siguiera con mi camino.

Y eso hice.

Me despedí de ella con un _nos vemos_, y me alejé sin volver a mirarla, aunque yo era consciente de que seguía allí, plantada en mitad de la acera mientras trataba de cubrirse del frío con un cárdigan grisáceo, y me observaba casi sin pestañear. O al menos eso era lo que yo intuía que sucedía tras de mí.

No estaba equivocada.


	11. Undécimo

Undécimo

18:07 pm.

Aún era de día, pero el sol hacía ya varios minutos que se había puesto y la noche no iba a tardar en llegar.

Mentiría si negase que estuviera nerviosa y las piernas no me temblaban por su culpa. Había pasado todo el día pensando en aquel encuentro. Y no solo aquel día, en el que ni siquiera presté atención a las sonrisas que Brian me había regalado en la clase de danza, sino que también lo hice los días anteriores a aquel jueves.

Cuatro días concretamente habían pasado desde el lunes maldito, como lo bauticé tras considerarlo el segundo peor día de mi vida. Otro lunes más en el que la concentración me fallaba en lo que más debía importarme, y en el que la extraña y preocupante sensación de no saber cómo se encontraba aquella señora, me ocupó por completo.

Aquella señora no era otra más que la abuela de Quinn, y aunque tuve noticias de ella gracias a Santana, no conseguía sacarme de la cabeza la situación vivida cuando los médicos llegaron a su hogar, y la sacaron de un apuro que ni Quinn, ni Emma podían. O tal vez Quinn sí, pero eso no era excusa suficiente para lograr que me olvidara de ello, y mucho menos de que no lo sintiera como algo más cercano.

El jueves llegó como cualquier otro, con la diferencia de aquel pequeño matiz, que me iba a llevar a encontrarme con la florista cuando terminase mi jornada laboral en la cafetería. Y eso estaba a punto de suceder. De ahí que mis piernas temblasen y mis manos, incomodas, buscasen el refugio de los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

Un encuentro que simplemente estaba previsto para limar asperezas, para aclarar nuestra situación y tratar de zanjar las discusiones que habían empezado a ponernos en situaciones bastante comprometidas.

No entraba en mis planes tener que temer a una chica que, por lo que Santana pretendía, iba a rondar por mi trabajo y mi hogar en contadas ocasiones. Al fin y al cabo éramos mujeres maduras, con el suficiente sentido común como para evitarnos males mayores sin motivos aparentes.

Por supuesto, toda esa claridad mental que se paseaba por mi mente para excusarme de aquel encuentro, solo estuvo presente en mí para convencerme de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras caminaba hacia la W72nd st. A escasos metros de donde se encontraba la cafetería, y cerca de un parque donde Quinn quiso esperarme.

Y allí estaba.

En un principio habíamos quedado para tomar un café mientras aclarábamos nuestros problemas, pero una llamada de última hora a Santana me confirmó que deseaba cambiar aquellos planes y que me esperaba justo en la esquina de la 72 con Riverside.

Debí suponer el cambio de lugar de encuentro al descubrir a Bleu junto a ella. Allí, frente a la acera que yo ocupaba mientras esperaba a que el semáforo me diese vía verde para cruzar entre el tráfico, había un pequeño y acogedor parque con una zona especial para perros. No lo tenía claro, pero todo apuntaba a que pretendía que nuestro encuentro se diese en aquel lugar. Y no me importó en absoluto.

Después de pasar media mañana cobijada en salas de ensayo, y luego toda la tarde en la cafetería, necesitaba disfrutar de un poco de aire, aunque fuese helado, y despejar mi cabeza de tanto ruido con la tranquilidad que solo un parque es capaz de darte.

Ni siquiera me vio aparecer hasta que Bleu, probablemente guiado por su olfato, me descubrió a escasos metros de ambos.

Tampoco miento si niego que en el aquel instante todos mis nervios desaparecieron y dejaron paso a una extraña y serena tranquilidad, por culpa de un insignificante pero embaucador gesto; su sonrisa.

Fue tan agradable como dulce, e incluso juraría que tenía algo de vergüenza o tal vez timidez, no lo sé. Solo sé que me sentí bien, y fuerte, muy fuerte para enfrentarme a lo que estuviera por suceder.

**—¡Hola chico!**—exclamé saludando en primera instancia a Bleu. No tuve más remedio. El perro se acercó decidido hacia mí, y aunque estaba perfectamente controlado por la correa que sujetaba Quinn, logró llegar hasta mis rodillas.**—¿Cómo estás?—**evidentemente no me iba a responder, pero dejó escapar esos típicos ladridos que yo ya reconocía, y que solo demostraban simpatía, y no amenaza como creí al principio.

**—Está desesperado** –dijo ella irrumpiendo en la escena.

**—¿Desesperado?**

**—Desesperado porque llegases para poder entrar en el parque…se muere por jugar un poco.**

**—Oh…¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?—**cuestioné invitándola a caminar hacia el interior del mismo.

**—Te estaba esperando**—dijo serenamente**.—Le dije a Santana que estaría aquí, y aquí estoy. Espero que no te haya importado que cambie de planes…**

**—No, no, para nada**—musité colocándome junto al perro.

Extraño. Si me llegan a decir que aquel mismo perro que me tuvo acorralada durante media hora, me iba a regalar una sensación de tranquilidad por estar a su lado, no lo habría creído bajo ningún concepto. Pero lo cierto es que así era. Prefería que Bleu estuviese entre Quinn y yo, porque de esa forma me sentía más segura de mi misma.

—**Supuse que salir de una cafetería y entrar en otra, era un poco agotador para ti. Aunque no he pensado en el hecho de que es más que probable que estés cansada y no te apetezca caminar por el parque…**

—**No te preocupes**—la interrumpí ante lo que se preveía como una incesante duda por intentar hacer de aquel encuentro algo perfecto. –**Estoy bien. Me viene bien un poco de naturaleza. Prefiero esto al ruido de una cafetería.**

**—¿No estás cansada?**

**—Lo estaré cuando llegue a casa y me detenga. Mientras estoy activa, puedo hacer lo que me proponga—**musité dando una explicación que no era necesaria**—, ¿Cómo…como está tu abuela?—**pregunté sin pensar.

—**Bien, mucho mejor a como estaba el otro día**—respondió tranquilizándome, aunque el gesto que mostraba en su rostro no tenía nada que ver con lo que decía. Parecía preocupada.

**—¿Y Emma y tú?, ¿Estáis mejor?**—insistí.

—**Estamos bien**—volvió a responder dando por finalizado cualquier intento mío más por meterme en su vida.

**—Ok…me alegro entonces.**

**—Gracias**—sonó sincera**—¿Y tú cómo estás?—**se interesó sorprendiéndome.

Mi inevitable curiosidad y la preocupación que me dejó vivir aquel crítico momento junto a ella, me hicieron cuestionarla de aquella forma. Pero era algo nato en mí. No me gustaba quedarme sin una respuesta a mis dudas, sin saber lo que sucedía o dejaba de suceder cuando algo me preocupaba en demasía. Sin embargo no tenía constancia de que Quinn fuese así y sintiera esa curiosidad por saber cómo me encontraba, aunque tampoco es que la conociera demasiado.

**—Bien**—respondí aún sorprendida.

**—¿Seguro?**

—**Eh…sí, claro**—repetí al tiempo que la cuestionaba con la mirada.

**—Me dijeron que el lunes tuviste otro pequeño traspiés en tu…camino hacia el estrellato**—balbuceó con algo de dudas, aunque no más que las que yo tuve al escucharla.

**—¿Cómo…cómo sabes eso?**

**—Santana tiende a hablar demasiado**—sonrió tímidamente**—, pero no la culpes…simplemente le pregunté por ti cuando le avisé del cambio de planes en nuestra cita, y me dijo que estaba de mal humor porque habías vuelto a fracasar en una audición. Siento, siento si me he entrometido demasiado en tu vida.**

No respondí. Pero no porque no quisiera o estuviese molesta porque supiese aquel detalle, sino porque aún seguía analizando su respuesta y había dos puntos de ella que no había asimilado bien. Primero, en ningún momento tuve constancia de que Quinn se hubiese interesado por mí y le preguntase a Santana. Y segundo porque hasta donde mi conocimiento alcanzaba, aquello no era una cita, ¿O sí?

**—Lo siento**—volvió a hablar, y supe que lo hizo porque mi mutismo le preocupó.

**—Eh…no, no tranquila, está todo bien. Me…me sorprende que le preguntes a Santana por mí.**

**—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?**

—**Eh…no sé, no creo que te interese demasiado mi vida, y estoy segura de que tienes cosas más…importantes que hablar con San. **

**—Soy inglesa, ¿Recuerdas?**

**—¿Y?, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que…**

**—Tengo educación**—no dejó que terminase mi cuestión, y menos mal que lo hizo. Probablemente su respuesta me hubiera molestado más. Y digo más porque a pesar de la amabilidad que mostraba, no tardó en sacar su lado más odioso.

**—Oh…claro, olvidaba que las chicas de Brighton sois todo un ejemplo a seguir para el resto de personas.**

Ni siquiera yo supe como pude desbordar tanto sarcasmo, y mucho menos Quinn, que después de liberar a Bleu de la correa y tras aquella respuesta, tardó en reaccionar a mi pequeña ofensiva.

—**Sabes que podría responderte a esa respuesta con mucho más sarcasmo del que tú has utilizado, no obstante…me voy a contener porque no quiero estropear tu día. **

**—Tranquila**—dije desviando la mirada. Llegado aquel momento, supe que tenía que soportar su personalidad**—, he venido para arreglar nuestro pequeño problema, no para exigirte que seas otra persona. Puedes ser todo lo sarcástica que quieras, no te lo voy a recriminar.**

—**Eso también es sarcasmo.**

—**Sí tú lo utilizas, yo también puedo…¿No crees?**

**—Ok—** murmuró tras dejar escapar un suspiro que a punto estuvo de contagiarme.

Parecía resignación, y lo corroboró al detenerse frente a mí sin dejar de perder de vista a Bleu, que ya disfrutaba de la extensa pradera junto a otros perros.

**—Escúchame Quinn, te aseguro que no tengo nada en contra tuya, de hecho en el fondo…muy en el fondo, me pareces una chica realmente encantadora, pero no sé por qué esa amabilidad y esa buena vibración que sentí cuando nos conocimos junto al teatro, se ha esfumado**.—Dije sin apenas respirar, mientras ella se limitaba a mirarme—**No voy a exigirte nada, porque no soy nadie para hacerlo. Pero está claro que entre tú y Santana ha surgido algo, y da la casualidad que ella es mi mejor amiga. Sé que voy a encontrarme contigo en más ocasiones, y que es probable que incluso compartamos veladas, no sé…no tengo ni idea de cuales son vuestras intenciones, pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero estar discutiendo contigo cada vez que nos veamos, y no quiero tener que vivir más situaciones comprometidas, como por ejemplo lo que sucedió en la cafetería. **

**—¿Te refieres a lo del café sobre mi blusa o al bombón que regalaste a Brian, y no a nosotras?**—me interrumpió con una leve sonrisa. Su sonrisa irónica que tanto detestaba.

**—Da igual**—respondí ignorando la impertinencia—. **Esa situación de la que hablo puede suceder en la cafetería y ponerme en un compromiso, o quizás suceda en tu floristería, y seas tú la perjudicada…¿Entiendes?**

**—Entiendo…**

—**Pues eso…Somos adultas, y por desgracia nos va a tocar soportarnos. Creo que deberíamos dejar de lado el sarcasmo, el orgullo y también la soberbia, y ser un poco más educadas la una con la otra.**

** —Ok…**

—**Supongo que podremos hacerlo, ¿No?, tampoco estoy pidiendo algo fuera de lo normal, y de la lógica que cualquier persona sensata y educada debe tener, ¿No crees?**

—**Ok…**

**—¿Ok?**

—**Sí, ok…**

**—¿No tienes nada más que decir?**—cuestioné tras ver como no tenía intención alguna de refutar mis palabras. De hecho se limitó a escuchar atentamente el sermón que yo ya le estaba echando, y a asentir cuando debía responder con aquel simple y sencillo, ok.

**—Lo has dicho tú todo. ¿Qué voy a replicar de eso?**

**—No sé, ¿Estás de acuerdo en todo?**

—**No, claro que no estoy de acuerdo en todo, pero respeto tu opinión y la acepto. **

**—¿En qué no estás de acuerdo?**—cuestioné rápidamente y noté como la duda volvía a adueñarse de su rostro.

Ni siquiera Bleu pudo lograr disipar aquel extraño momento de tensión que se creó entre nosotras, por culpa del mutismo que Quinn guardó durante varios minutos.

—**No te preocupes, no es importante**—se excusó**—.Yo te prometo que no volverás a tener problemas conmigo, ni con Emma. Puedes estar tranquila. Seré educada y…**

**—¿Por qué no me lo dices?—**la interrumpí**—¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que no te hace estar de acuerdo?**

**—Porque no es importante…**

** —¿Por qué no es importante?**

**—Rachel, me estás dejando claro que no quieres que me acerque a ti, que seamos como dos conocidas que en alguna ocasión se encontrarán por mediación de Santana y ya está. Perfecto. Es lo que quieres, es lo que tendrás…a menos que vuelvas a lanzarme otro café**—trató de bromear, pero para aquel entonces yo ya estaba molesta, demasiado de hecho.

Empecé a sospechar que no había nada en aquella chica que no me molestase, y eso no era normal en mí.

—**Lo siento**—añadió lamentándose**—, no volveré a bromear con lo del café.**

**—¿Por qué eres tan insoportable?**—dije sin pensar, y me arrepentí en el mismo instante en el que vi como salía de mis labios.

**—¿Cómo?, me acabas de echar un sermón acerca de no agredirnos y de pronto…me dices eso. ¿Qué te pasa?**

**—¿Por qué no me dices en lo que no estás de acuerdo?, es igual que lo que sucedió en el baño el otro día, ¿Por qué no me respondes cuando te pregunto a algo?**

**—Tal vez porque yo no tengo esa facilidad que tú tienes para hablar, hablar…y a hablar todo el rato**.—Me recriminó, y con razón. Sin embargo aquella respuesta nos hizo ser consciente de cómo volvíamos a las andadas. Ambas nos dimos cuenta cuando el silencio volvió a instalarse a nuestro alrededor.

**—Esto es un desastre, no nos entenderíamos ni aunque quisiéramos. **

**—Pues…eso parec**e—masculló al tiempo que con gracia, y algo despreocupada, volvía a lanzar una pequeña pelota con la que entretenía a Bleu.

—**Supongo que lo mejor es que zanjemos todo aquí—**dije tratando de no volver a desquiciarme**—. No te metas en mi vida y yo no me meteré en la tuya. ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Vale**—musitó alzando los hombros, dejando claras muestras de que no le importaba en absoluto.

**—Perfecto**—murmuré resignada, dispuesta a marcharme de allí lo antes posible tras el intento fracasado por arreglar aquella situación—, **pues que seas feliz.**

—**Tú también.**

Procuré no enervarme con su respuesta y la indiferencia que me mostraba, pero me resultaba tan complicado que decidí girarme y dejarla allí, a solas con su perro y su orgullo. No obstante aún tenía algo más que decirle, y lo hice cuando ya me había alejado varios metros.

—**Por cierto… procura no jugar demasiado con Santana.**

Tal vez no muy sensato por mi parte soltar algo así, pero llegados a ese punto, no me importaba en absoluto que mis palabras pudiesen molestarle de alguna manera, si es que se tomaba la molestia de escucharme.

**—¿Qué?—**respondió cuando yo había vuelto a girarme para marcharme** —¿Qué has dicho?**

—**He dicho que procures no jugar demasiado con mi amiga, porque entonces no me importará nada…ni mi trabajo ni nada para…**

**—¿Me estás amenazando?—**me interrumpió recorriendo los escasos metros que nos separaban.

—**No, solo te estoy advirtiendo. No me gusta que jueguen con ella…y menos alguien como tú.**

**—¿Quién te dice que yo esté jugando con nadie?—**me miró con seriedad. De hecho creo que era la primera vez que realmente lo hacía de aquella forma, a pesar de nuestras disputas anteriores.

—**No he dicho que estés jugando, he dicho que procures no hacerlo…nada más.**

**—¿Y por qué piensas que voy a jugar con ella?**

** —Escucha…—**traté de serenarme—, **Santana tiene la estúpida idea de creer que tú eres lesbiana, y es evidente que se va a llevar un buen golpe cuando descubra que no lo eres, así que procura no ser demasiado…orgullosa con ella. **

No pretendía decirle nada más, pero apenas me fueron suficientes un par de segundos en los que pude descubrir como una malvada y soberbia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, para saber que no podría callarme.

**—¿De qué te ríes?, ¿Te hace gracia jugar con Santana?, porque te aseguro que eso sí que no estoy dispuesta a dejar que suceda.**

**—¿Ahora eres adivina?**—me cuestionó—, **no solo sabes que soy insoportable, sino que también sabes que juego con las personas y que no soy lesbiana, ¡vaya!—**exclamó fingiendo una improvisada reverencia**—, Rachel sabelotodo Berry, un placer conocerte.**

Debí pensarlo un poco más, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que mi orgullo y no pude evitarlo.

**—¿Lo eres?**

Se esfumó. Su sonrisa se esfumó de igual manera que desapareció tras cuestionarla y supe que algo sucedía. Y no era nada bueno.

**—¿Eres homofoba?—**me replicó sin dejarme tiempo a responder**—, ¿O eres idiota?**

—**¿Por qué me insultas?, solo quiero saber si…**

**—Escúchame**—se encaró frente a mí—**no tengo ni idea de que es lo que tienes en esa cabeza, ni siquiera sé por qué diablos haces todo esto, pero ni se te ocurra tocar un tema tan delicado como ese para juzgarme, porque no tienes ni idea de quién soy, ni de como es mi vida, ¿Entendido?**

Tuve que tragar saliva para poder ser capaz de mantenerle la mirada y no salir corriendo de allí. Más aún cuando me dispuse a hablar.

**—No pretendía ofenderte**—dije forzando mi garganta para que la voz saliera—, **solo quiero asegurarme de que no vas a hacer daño a Santana. Ella es mi mejor amiga y me niego a que…**

—**Ocúpate de tu vida**—musitó interrumpiéndome—. **Dedícate a conquistar a ese tipo, a hacer tus audiciones y ser una gran estrella, y deja a los demás que hagamos nuestra vida. Debería darte vergüenza hablar así teniendo una amiga lesbiana.**

**—Eh…no te consiento que pongas algo en mis labios que yo no he dicho, ¿Ok?. Yo no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad, solo quería estar segura de que tú sabes que…**

**—¿Santana no puede tener amigas?**— me interrumpió de nuevo al tiempo que se acercaba a mí, tanto que incluso tuve que dar un paso hacia atrás**.—¿Santana no puede tener una amiga sin que existan otro tipo de intención?**

**—Supongo que…que sí—**balbuceé

**—No espero tu respuesta. Solo quiero que recapacites en lo que estás diciendo y seas consciente del lugar en el que estás poniendo a todas las lesbianas.**

**—¡Basta!—** volví a intervenir—, **yo no he dicho nada de eso, ¿Ok?, no saques conclusiones erróneas. Mis padres son gays por amor de dios…¿Cómo voy a pensar así de la homosexualidad?**—me envalentoné—.**Si quieres ser amiga de Santana, perfecto…pero déjaselo claro desde el principio…**

**—¿Y qué pasa si quiero ser algo más que su amiga?**—espetó tan seria que me quedé sin palabras. O tal vez era porque no logré asimilar lo que me dijo.

Juro que jamás había tenido una sensación como aquella. Era como si un puño se clavase en mi estómago y empezara a subir hasta anclarse en mi garganta, cortándome la respiración por momentos.

Quise gritar un _¡No!_ que se habría escuchado en toda Manhattan, pero lógicamente no lo hice. Y no lo hice porque no tenía explicación alguna a que aquello me molestase de esa manera, y me provocase aquella sensación de asfixia y odio.

—**¿Tantos celos tienes?—**añadió desconcertándome aún más.

—**¿Celos?—**balbuceé sin saber muy bien como logré hablar y no dejar de mirar sus ojos.

**—Mírate, estás tan celosa que piensas que…**

**—A mí no me gustan las chicas**—respondí sin pensar**—, y menos tú.**

Sabía que mi respuesta había sido demasiado directa, de hecho incluso fue algo ofensiva, sin embargo no provocó el resultado lógico a un ataque como aquel. Quinn frunció el cejo y me miró completamente confundida, sin saber muy bien o tal vez sin comprender lo que acababa de oír.

**—¿No te gusto…yo?—**musitó sin creerlo.

**—No—**dije con apenas un susurro.

**—¿Y quién está hablando de…gustar…te?—**alargó la pregunta, tanto que por fin pude comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y la terrible confusión que yo misma había provocado.

Estaba claro que cuando Quinn mencionó los celos, no lo hacía en un posible interés amoroso, sino a unos posibles celos por creer que iba a perder la amistad de Santana, o tal vez verme reemplazada por ella misma.

El error más grande que tuve puesto que Quinn cambió radicalmente su actitud desde ese instante, y lo peor es que yo no era capaz de resolverlo sin mostrar una evidencia que se volviera contra mí.

**—¿Te gusto?—**fue directa. Tan directa que yo creí morir de vergüenza.

**—No—**volví a balbucear negando rápidamente.

**—¿Te gusto?—**volvió a repetir, pero ésta vez dibujando una sonrisa traviesa, casi de burla.

**—¿Qué…qué dices?, ¿Estás loca?, ¿Cómo me vas a gustar tú?**

**—Claro…—**me ignoró logrando desquiciarme aún más mientras volvía a recuperar la pelota de las fauces de Bleu y la lanzaba de nuevo**—, te gusto y por eso armas todo ese revuelo…que si no quieres que me acerque a Santana…**

**—No**

**—Que si soy lesbiana…que si no le haga daño, que si no me soportas…que si…**

**—Basta…**

—**Que si vamos a arreglar esto por el bien de mi amiga…que si te lanzo un café y te persigo al baño, que si voy a buscar una…**

**—¡Basta!—**exclamé tan fuerte que varios transeúntes del parque me miraron al pasar cerca de nosotras.

**—Tranquila Rachel, lo entiendo…ahora lo entiendo todo**—se burló alterándome aún más. –**No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Santana de eso que te sucede conmigo. Puedes seguir fingiendo que estás enamorada de ese…**

**—¡No me pasa nada contigo!**—le recriminé**—, bueno sí…sí que me pasa, te odio…eres insoportable y no quiero volver a verte.**

**—Ya…claro…**

Juro que si en ese instante habría tenido opción de hacerlo, le habría pateado tal y como Emma quiso hacerlo conmigo. No solo era la locura que estaba logrando que incluso sonara real, sino que además lo hacía burlándose de mí, olvidándose de la seria discusión que habíamos tenido y volviendo a llevar hasta su terreno mí ya maltrecho estado.

Porque he de reconocer que en aquel instante, mi estado anímico se vio terriblemente azotado por culpa de aquella estúpida de acento inglés, sonrisa encantadora y ojos verdes.

**—¡Mierda!—**me dije a mí misma, pero no pude controlar mi voz y ella pudo oírlo. Supongo que le sorprendió, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que realmente pensó al lanzarme aquella extraña mirada.

Lo único que supe era que yo no podía seguir enfrentándome a ella, porque ni siquiera mis pensamientos eran lógicos y sensatos. Estaba tan desquiciada que no lograba hilar palabras, ni mucho menos ordenarlas para responderle con sentido y no sentirme ridícula. Por lo que tomé, probablemente, la peor de las decisiones que podía tomar en una situación así.

Me limité a tratar de desafiarla con la mirada, intento que quedó en nada, y me fui. Me alejé de ella sin volver a mirarla, sin querer escucharla ni pensar que se quedaba allí, en mitad de aquel parque ya casi a oscuras mientras me observaba orgullosa, y le permitía quedarse con el placer de creer que tenía razón, que sus conclusiones eran ciertas y yo sentía algo por ella.

No había más, bueno tal vez sí. Recuerdo que una palabra se instaló en mí y no me abandonó ni durante el recorrido de vuelta, ni durante la noche, ni siquiera en los siguientes días, y que no solo me servía para descargar mi rabia sobre ella, sino que además me describía a la perfección.

—**Idiota…**


	12. Duodécimo

Duodécimo

Nubes.

De nuevo las nubes cubrían el cielo de Nueva York y presagiaban una nueva tormenta. Otra más.

Pero la gente seguía su curso. Caminaban de un lado a otro sin detenerse, sin mirarte o permitirte el paso. Nadie sonreía a nadie, de hecho si les mirabas más de la cuenta podrías llevarte algún que otro insulto. El hecho de que fuese lunes tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Aunque nada se comparaba con la intensidad de una chica de Ohio dispuesta a todo por una noche de sexo.

**—Esto si me lo vas a pagar, te aviso.**

**—No seas pesada y vamos, es tarde**

—**¡Para colmo me obligas a correr con tacones!, ¿Te recuerdo que en unas horas tengo una prueba de danza y no puedo lesionarme?**

**—Deja de quejarte, pesada…**

Pesada. Así me llamaba Santana sin razón alguna ni motivo que lo generase.

Una encerrona, una emboscada, un engaño, una trampa. Santana me había tomado por tonta y encima se permitía el lujo de llamarme pesada.

No tengo ni idea de cómo logré descender del metro y recorrer los casi doscientos metros que nos separaban del destino, sin perder alguno de mis tobillos en los continuos traspiés que tuve por culpa de su intensidad. Y todo porque me había mentido al pedirme que le acompañase de compras. Tal vez sí, tal vez aquello podría considerarse como salir de compras, pero Santana omitió el pequeño detalle de comentarme que la tienda a la que pensaba acudir, no era otra más que la dichosa floristería de Quinn y su hermana la jirafa.

No entendía como Santana era capaz de aquello sabiendo que el simple hecho de contemplar una flor, lograba cerrar sus fosas nasales y perjudicar seriamente su respiración.

Sí. Santana es alérgica al polen. No puede permanecer demasiado cerca de las flores y menos aún tocarlas. Sin embargo allí estaba, tirando de mí para meterse en un lugar que podría suponer un castigo para ella.

Por supuesto, yo no habría aceptado su petición si me lo hubiese dicho con antelación, eso era algo que tenía claro y que ella después de mi semana de insultos y mi odio infundado hacia Quinn, también sabía.

Santana había recibido todos y cada uno de los insultos que por culpa de mi rabia, me quedé sin decirle a Quinn en nuestro desastroso encuentro en el parque.

Fue ella, mi amiga, quien supo en todo momento que yo había decidido no volver a darle más oportunidades a aquella insolente británica, y que no entraba dentro de mis planes que sucediese en un futuro. Solo me limitaría a tratarla como se tratan a las piedras; ignorándola por completo.

Y aunque Santana terminó aceptándolo, probablemente porque Quinn también tuvo la amabilidad de criticarme cuando se veían, no tuvo reparos en mentirme para obligarme a tener que soportar un nuevo encuentro con ella.

Y encima me llamaba pesada.

Una semana había pasado desde que la vi por última vez, y aún seguían enfureciéndome sus palabras y la sorna que utilizó para reírse de mí. Aunque eso Santana no lo sabía, al menos yo no se lo había dicho.

Ignoraba lo que Quinn le habría contado acerca de nuestra conversación. Lo único que supe es que al parecer, ella también estaba de acuerdo con no prestarme atención y dejar que nuestros caminos no volviesen a cruzarse.

Pero lo iban a hacer en aquel instante, a menos que la suerte se pusiera de mi lado y lo evitase de alguna manera.

Vi el cielo abierto cuando Santana se detuvo frente a la floristería, comprobando que la puerta estaba cerrada y un pequeño cartel permanecía fijado en ella. Y aunque me alegré por tener una razón más que suficiente para desechar aquel encuentro y evitar aquella absurda y estúpida idea de hacerle creer que me gustaba, lo cierto es que la preocupación no tardó en llegar a mí al leer lo que ponía.

_Cerrado por asuntos personales. Disculpen las molestas_.

Y más aún me preocupé cuando Santana me miró extrañada.

**—No es normal**—musitó.—**No es normal que un lunes a las 9 esté cerrado.**

**—Vuelve en otro momento**—le dije tratando de no sonar preocupada.

**—Quedé con ella a ésta hora**—respondió—**No es lógico que no esté ni que no me haya avisado de que no va a estar.**

**—Bueno…aunque tú te empeñes en hacerme creer lo contrario, esa chica es una completa…¿Qué haces?**

**—Llamarla**—respondió tras ignorar mi intento por hacerla desistir y tomar el teléfono entre sus manos.

**—Oh…vamos, si está cerrado es porque tendrá cosas que hacer**—dije acercándome a la puerta**—, ¿No sabes leer?, **_**asuntos personales**_**…estará depilándose, aunque dicen que las británicas no lo hacen, ¿Lo sabias?**

**—Cállate Berry**

**—No en serio, deberías saberlo. ¿No te asustaría intimar con ella y descubrir que no se depila?, debe ser bastante desagrada…¡aww!**

**—Si sigues hablando te vuelvo a golpear…te aviso**—espetó amenazándome con el dedo. El mismo que segundos antes se había incrustado en mi costado provocándome un punzante dolor.

No volví a hacerlo, y no por temor a sufrir otro ataque por parte de ella, sino porque alguien atendió a su llamada y desde ese instante, mi curiosidad superaba cualquier intento por hacerla desistir en seguir allí.

No pude escuchar más que una serie de continuas preguntas llenas de preocupación por parte de Santana, y ser testigo de la serenidad que llegaba tras escuchar las respuestas. Aunque yo no podía oírlas.

**—¿Qué pasa?—**cuestioné tras ver como cortaba la llamada.

**—Ahora viene. Estaba bajando …va a abrir la tienda solo para mí.**

**—¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ha pasado?—**volví a interesarme sin percatarme en cómo la preocupación se dejaba notar en mis palabras y Santana lo percibió.

—**Menos mal que no te importa nada Quinn**—masculló con sarcasmo, logrando que regresara a mi habitual y forzada actitud de pasividad.

**—Me importa un bledo Quinn, solo quiero irme de aquí.**

**—Pues te esperas porque…mira**—se detuvo al lanzar una mirada hacia el edificio donde unos días antes, yo misma había estado. Quinn aparecía colocándose rápidamente un cárdigan y con el gesto serio, aunque no tanto como cuando me descubrió junto a Santana. Supuse que no me esperaba allí.—**Ahí viene**—musito de manera casi imperceptible**—, Dios, es preciosa…**

Mantuve la compostura. Aunque aquel último detalle que Santana se encargó de recordarme estuvo rondando por mi mente en todo momento. Era imposible no aceptar que en eso, sí tenía razón.

Quinn era realmente preciosa, una verdadera lástima que su actitud destruyese todo aquel encanto que transmitía con su perfecto rostro, y la exquisita educación que siempre tenía con ella, con Santana.

—**Siento haberte hecho esperar**—fue lo primero que dijo tras llegar junto a nosotras.

—**Tranquila, me asusté al ver que estaba cerrado…Si es un mal momento podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión…**

**—No, no**—sonrió con calma**—, está todo bien. Hoy decidimos cerrar para tomarnos un día…de relax—**se excusó. Y supe que era una excusa por como desviaba la mirada al decirla.

No comprendí como Santana no era capaz de detectar que estaba tratando de no preocuparla con aquella manera de expresarse. A mí me provocaba peor sensación sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. Algo realmente serio debía estar sucediéndole y solo yo parecía percatarme de tal hecho.

—**Hola Rachel**—murmuró sin ni siquiera mirarme. Quinn solo saludó a Santana con un beso en la mejilla y a mí me ignoró mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta de la floristería y permitirnos el paso.

**—Hola**—respondí yo por culpa de Santana. Y fue su culpa porque yo no le habría saludado si no llega a ser porque su dedo índice, volvió a hacerme daño en mi costado y me obligó a ello.

Evidentemente Quinn no estaba por la labor de preguntarme ni hablarme nada más. Me convertí en una de las tantas plantas que había en el interior del local. Un ser inanimado y sin nada que decir. Solo ellas dos parecían tener mucho de lo que hablar, y yo me limité a esperar pacientemente a que acabasen con lo que pretendían hacer. Algo que a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea.

Que Santana estuviese interesada en comprar flores era algo surrealista, por lo que supuse que el hecho se debía única y exclusivamente por ser la floristería de Quinn. No podía ser de otra forma. Sin embargo logró sorprenderme.

Y lo hice cuando vi como Quinn colocaba encima del mostrador un pequeño centro de flores en tonos rojizos y anaranjados, bastante bonito por cierto

**—¿Es algo así lo que buscabas?—**dijo la rubia esperando la aprobación de mi amiga, que rápidamente asintió.

**—Es justo lo que buscaba…es perfecto. **

—**Pensé…pensé que quedaría bien con la decoración de la cafetería.**

—**Sí, es…es genial, ¿Verdad?—**me miró a mí, esperando una respuesta que por supuesto iba a tardar en llegar. No tenía ni idea de qué iba todo aquello.**—¿Rachel?—**insistió para que hablase.

—**Eh…sí, es bonito**—balbuceé—, **pero no sé para qué es…**

—**Éste año me encargo yo de la decoración de Navidad, y he pensado colocar centros de flores de éste tipo en las ventanas…¿Qué te parece?**

**—No está mal**—respondí entendiendo la situación. Santana era lista. Nunca, en los años que llevaba trabajando en la cafetería, había querido hacerse cargo de ese tema. De hecho odiaba cuando llegaban las fiestas porque le suponía un plus más de trabajo. Sin embargo en esa ocasión, la cosa pintó diferente para ella y evidentemente la culpa la tenía Quinn. ¿Qué mejor excusa que aquella para seguir conquistando a la rubia?

**—¿No está mal?**—me replicó**—, ¿No te gusta?**

**—No…digo sí, claro que me gusta…es solo que no es muy…muy de tu estilo, ¿No?**

**—¿Qué no es de mi estilo?, ¿A qué te refieres?, son plantas de Navidad y la Navidad no entiende de gustos…es lo típico y ya, ¿Verdad Quinn?**—buscó la ayuda de la florista, sin embargo ésta no habló. De hecho ni siquiera me miró. Se limitó a asentir y a seguir ignorando mi presencia en su tienda.

**—No es de tu estilo porque tú jamás has querido decorar nada por Navidad**—fui directa—, **pero si éste año te apetece hacerlo, no seré yo quien te ponga trabas…es muy bonito**—añadí sabiendo que acababa de encender una mecha en Santana. Una mecha que podría haberla hecho explotar tras percibir mi sarcasmo, pero que sin embargo se mantuvo serena gracias a la presencia de Quinn.

Tal vez no era una mala compañía, pensé al ser consciente de cómo mientras estuviese presente la británica, mi amiga no sería grosera ni me replicaría absolutamente nada.

—**Yo creo que es perfecta**—volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a Quinn, que cabizbaja aguantó nuestra breve conversación.

**—Ok, entonces…¿Querrás que sean así?, ¿O quieres que le cambie algo?**

**—No, no, creo que son perfectas así. Tienes un muy buen gusto, yo diría que exquisito**—añadió y yo tuve que girarme para contener la risa. Santana ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlas demasiado porque ya empezaba a notar los efectos de su alergia, y trataba de evitar que Quinn lo supiese.

Por suerte ninguna de las dos me vio, pero sí lo hizo alguien que yo no esperaba ni por asomo que lo hiciera. Y menos aún que me ignorase al hacerlo.

Me acerqué a uno de los ventanales, tratando de evitar que el ridículo coqueteo de Santana me hiciera reír a carcajadas, y descubrí como Emma corría hacia nosotras adentrándose en el interior de la floristería endemoniada, dejándonos a las tres en completo silencio.

No dijo nada, de hecho ni siquiera miró. Recorrió toda la estancia ante nuestra perpleja mirada, y se coló en el interior de lo que supuestamente era el almacén, pero que en realidad era una salita de estar. Y fue allí, justo cuando la cortina de hilos de madera se cerró con un vaivén crítico, cuando escuchamos una serie de insultos que nos heló la sangre a las tres. Y digo a las tres porque nuestras miradas así lo reflejaron.

Quinn no tardó en abandonarnos y seguir los pasos de su hermana, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que le sucedía. Y Santana y yo nos quedamos en silencio, buscándonos con la mirada sin saber qué hacer o decir. Nos limitamos a escuchar, y lo que escuchamos no nos gustó en absoluto.

Emma estaba poseída. Lanzaba insultos sin parar y lo hacía sobre alguien a quien ninguna de las dos conocíamos, o al menos yo no tenía ni idea.

La voz de Quinn solo llegaba a nosotras con algo de resignación, tratando de contener la ira de su hermana que apenas podía controlar. Fue ese el hecho que llevó a Santana a actuar.

Yo no lo habría hecho a menos que tuviese el valor de enfrentarme a Emma, y en aquella situación era algo imposible para mí. Pero Santana no le temía, de hecho ambas se tenían bastante aprecio a tenor por cómo se trataban.

No lo dudó y decidió colarse en el interior de la salita, dejándome a solas entre las plantas, sin saber si debía seguir sus pasos o no. Por suerte aquella duda se disolvió rápido, justo cuando vi como Quinn regresaba al mostrador, aunque no fuese ese el lugar que iba a ocupar en aquel instante.

Abrió un pequeño cajón, sacó algo de él y salió de la tienda sin ni siquiera mirarme. Santana había ocupado su lugar junto a Emma, o al menos eso sospeché al ver que no abandonaba el particular almacén. Y yo seguía allí, paralizada sin saber qué hacer. Evidentemente Quinn no me iba a invitar a que la acompañase, pero tras ver cómo se detenía en la acera, junto a la puerta, supe que aquella debía ser mi opción más factible.

Emma en aquel estado me daba más miedo aún de lo que ya lo hacía siendo ella. Y Quinn, bueno Quinn provocaba aquel rechazo en mí, pero en aquella situación mi orgullo quedaba en un segundo plano y mi parte humana salía a la luz sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Me llené de valor y abandoné la tienda con la intención de averiguar qué diablos estaba sucediendo. Hice bien.

—**No es momento para discutir**—la escuché hablar cuando ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a acercarme a ella. Supuse que el sonido de la puerta le alertó.

**—Fumar no soluciona los problemas**—respondí tras comprobar que lo que había sacado del cajón, no era más que una cajetilla de cigarrillos y ya consumía uno de ellos.

**—Te acabo de decir que no es momento para discutir**—repitió nerviosa, desviando la mirada hacia el ir y venir de coches que cruzaban aquella avenida.

**—No es mi intención**—dije con calma—.**De hecho solo pretendía servirte de apoyo, pero veo que es una estupidez por mi parte.**

**—Lo es**—murmuró segundos antes de provocar un silencio terrorífico entre las dos.

No me atreví a hablar más. Me limité a apartarme un tanto de ella y esperar a Santana, tratando de no romper más mi promesa de no interesarme en ella.

Sin embargo aquel silencio se hizo también demasiado incómodo para Quinn, o tal vez realmente necesitaba que yo insistiese para hablar. No lo sé. Solo sé que cuando menos lo esperaba, retrocedió varios pasos y se colocó a mi lado, junto a uno de los ventanales de su propia tienda.

—**Se la va a llevar**—dijo llamando mi atención. No respondí. Esperé a que ella misma continuase si era lo que quería hacer.—**Mi padre ha venido a visitar a mi abuela, y pretende llevársela con él a Australia.**

**—¿Australia?**

—**Tres años**—ignoró mi pregunta tras llenar sus pulmones con el humo del cigarro—**tres años hacía que no la veía, tres años sin preocuparse por ella y ahora decide que tiene que estar con él…ahora que ni siquiera recuerda quien es…¿Por qué?—** me miró apenada**—, ¿Por qué le hace esto?**

**—Quinn…no, no sé muy bien que…**—musité tratando de no molestarla. Y ella lo supo.

Alzó de nuevo la mirada al frente y contuvo una lágrima que a punto estuvo de caer por su mejilla.

—**Mi padre se marchó de casa hace 10 años. Dejó a mi madre y a nosotras dos cuando apenas teníamos 16 y 14 años, y decidió marcharse con una mujer mucho más joven a Australia. Desde entonces apenas he sabido nada de él, solo…solo algunas llamadas y poco más.**

**Eloise, mi abuela, es su madre**…—continuó—**Venía a verla todos los veranos porque mi madre me pagaba el vuelo para poder estar con ella. Decidí venirme aquí cuando supe que había enfermado, y mi hermana lo hizo hace dos meses para ayudarme, para estar también con ella. Lo dejamos todo Inglaterra por ella…¿Entiendes?**—me miró**—, y ahora llega este estúpido y se la quiere llevar con él. ¿Cómo va a hacer eso?. Mi abuela ni siquiera le reconoce, ni siquiera sabe que tiene un hijo, solo…solo recuerda a Emma, ella es la única que sigue viva en su memoria, ella y esta floristería. **

—**Vaya…¿Y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo?**

**—¿Qué pretendes que haga?—**me miró enfadada**—¡Es su madre!**

—**Sí, pero…no sé, está enferma…tal vez los médicos no aconsejen que pueda viajar y menos un viaje tan largo.**

**—¿Y crees que yo tengo potestad para exigir eso?. Mi padre tiene el suficiente poder como para conseguir lo que se proponga y ahora…ahora quiere remediar todo lo que ha hecho mal**—respondió volviendo a desviar la mirada—,**y pretende hacerlo llevándosela con él. Creerá que por cuidarla en sus últimos años de vida, se convertirá en un buen hijo…ni siquiera es un buen padre.**

**—Quinn…—**balbuceé sin saber muy bien que decir.

—**Tranquila, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando esto…no…**

**—Me lo estás contando porque tú también necesitas desahogarte**—dije sin pensar.—**Emma grita, insulta y de alguna forma saca esa rabia…tú te quedas ahí, callada…y no es normal. Es imposible que te encuentres bien, y quien mejor que yo para que te desahogues.**

Me miró de tal forma que no supe si había entendido mis intenciones o simplemente trataba de comprender mi repentino ataque de sinceridad.

—**No me mires así**—le dije esquivándola—**No somos amigas, de hecho me odias y esas cosas…y a falta de insultar a tu padre, a quien no debes faltarle el respeto por ser quien es, puedes hacerlo contra mí.**

**—¿Me…me estás diciendo que te insulte?**

**—Si con ello te desahogas, sí…Apuesto a que Santana lo está haciendo con Emma. **

**—Pero…**

**—Tranquila Quinn, ni siquiera me vas a ofender porque sé que lo haces por rabia hacia otra injusticia. Si lo prefieres, me limitaré a sonreír de esa forma tan sarcástica como tú lo haces cuando pretendes sacarme de quicio. Tal vez así te enfurezca más y te desahogues…**

—**Deja de decir eso**—musitó algo molesta.

—**Lo digo en serio. Vamos…puedes hacerlo si quieres. Todo sea porque dejes ese cigarrillo que poco bien te va a hacer.**

**—¿Estás loca?, o mejor dicho…Eres realmente una de esas paranoicas, ¿Verdad?**

—**Probablemente**—respondí logrando lo que pretendía, que no era otra cosa más que evitar que el malestar provocado por la reacción de Emma con su padre, siguiese perturbándola de aquella manera.

No lo conocía demasiado, pero apenas me bastó verla aparecer por la calle para saber que algo serio le estaba sucediendo, y no me equivoqué. Quinn, a pesar de todo, era bastante expresiva con sus emociones, o tal vez yo había empezado a entenderlas con solo una simple mirada.

**—Maldita loca**—murmuró dándose por vencida, o al menos eso intuí al ver como lanzaba el cigarrillo y lo apagaba de un certero pisotón**—¿Cómo lo haces?, ¿Cómo consigues que desee estrangularte y a la vez me …?**

**—¿Te gusto?—**bromeé, recordando como ella misma había utilizado aquella excusa para hacerme sentir mal. Tal vez la situación no era la más adecuada, pero mi única intención era ayudarla de alguna manera y si no lo hacía en modo de humor, lo haría ofendida por recordarle tal hecho.

—**Idiota…**

—**Bien…vas por buen camino, sigue…insúltame**—decidí girarme hacia ella.

—**Basta Rachel, te lo pido por favor…**

**—No te cohíbas, vamos…haz lo que te apetezca hacer ahora mismo…bueno**—dejé una breve pausa—**si vas a estrangularme procura no hacerlo de forma que me duela demasiado**—bromeé**—, no soporto que me toquen el cuello, me agobia y me da como…**

Sin palabras.

No, no es que no supiera como continuar, ni tampoco es que Quinn decidiera hacerme caso y me hubiera golpeado para desatar la angustia que parecía guardar, y que no se atrevía a dejar escapar. Tampoco es que Emma, Santana, o Bleu nos hubiese interrumpido y mi conversación quedase allí, sin nada más que decir.

Lo que me hizo zanjar mi verborrea no fue otra cosa más que un gesto que yo jamás imaginé recibir de manos de Quinn.

No me di cuenta de lo que pretendía cuando dio un paso hacia mí, hasta que noté como sus brazos me rodeaban y su cuerpo se unía al mío con fuerza. Solo en ese momento supe que estaba abrazándome.

No recuerdo muy bien cuál fue mi reacción, pero sí recuerdo que noté como la saliva caía como una catarata por mi garganta y me dificultaba la respiración, al notar como su cabeza se apoyaba sobre mi hombro y rehusaba a mirarme.

**—Quinn**—musité sin saber muy bien que más hacer o decir. Me limité a permitir que aquel abrazo se llevase a cabo de una manera más afectiva, aun temiendo que todo fuese un gesto de mofa por su parte.

No podía arriesgarme a rechazar algo de ese calibre. Y lo cierto es que gracias a él, fui consciente de que yo también lo necesitaba.

Una verdadera lástima que Santana fuese tan inoportuna. Si no hubiese sido por su repentina aparición, estoy convencida de haber logrado sacar alguna sonrisa, o tal vez caricia por parte de Quinn.

La rubia apenas tardó unas décimas de segundo en destruir el abrazo tras escuchar la voz de mi amiga en el exterior. Y su gesto no era diferente al mío.

Traté de mostrarme serena, pero la primera mirada que me regaló tras separarse de mí me desestabilizó demasiado, tanto que incluso tuve que esquivarla y desviar la mía hacia el suelo.

—**Emma…Emma está más tranquila**—añadió Santana tras observarnos un tanto confusa y los ojos enrojecidos **—, tal vez debas hablar con ella.**

—**Lo sé…lo haré**—musitó Quinn al tiempo que se serenaba**—¿ Estás bien?**

—**Eh…sí, claro…es solo que…que estoy un poco acatarrada**—se excusó evitando confesar que la alergia la estaba destrozando.

—**Vaya…pues trata de cuidarte…y muchas gracias Santana, gracias por todo…**

**—No te preocupes, Emma y yo nos parecemos demasiado**—sonrió**—, sé cómo puede sentirse y lo que necesita oír. Pero creo que su hermana le va a ayudar mucho más.**

**—Gracias…**

**—¿Tú estás bien?—**cuestionó, y Quinn volvió a mirarme de soslayo.

—**Sí**—dijo convencida—, **estoy bien**—sonrió débilmente.

—**Bien…¿Necesitas algo?, ¿Quieres que…**

**—No, no, tranquila…será mejor que vaya con Emma. Tal vez salir un rato o cenar fuera nos venga bien a las dos. Podéis iros tranquilas. **

—**Está bien**—respondió Santana**—, pero si necesitas algo…por favor no dudes en llamarme, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—De acuerdo**—musito complacida por el ofrecimiento de Santana. Un ofrecimiento que también era el mío, aunque yo no tuviese el valor de decírselo en aquel instante.

Aún tenía que desviar la mirada por culpa de los nervios y una extraña sensación de vergüenza. Y no lo entendía. No fui yo quien se lanzó a sus brazos, sino que lo hizo ella. Fue ella la que se tragó su orgullo, la soberbia y el sarcasmo, no yo. Fue ella quien me necesitó en un momento vulnerable como aquél, y yo me limité a ser honesta y convertirme en humana, como siempre hacía en situaciones en esas situaciones.

Pero lo cierto es que sí, era yo quien parecía morir de vergüenza, y no Quinn.

**—Ve preparando los 20 centros**—añadió Santana**—, y avísame cuando los tengas, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**De acuerdo, los tendrás pronto.**

**—Bien, pues cuídate Quinn**—dijo acercándose a ella y regalándole un beso en la mejilla—.**Si te apetece un café, ya sabes dónde encontrarme**—le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que regresaba a mí, con la intención de marcharnos de allí para no molestar a ambas hermanas.

Y yo quise hacerlo sin más, pero una duda se instaló en mí tras ver el gesto con el que mi amiga y la británica se despidieron.

Mentiría si negase que no moría de ganas por hacer lo mismo y besarla en la mejilla a modo de despedida, pero seguía paralizada por la vergüenza y sin saber muy bien si aquello podría gustar o no a Quinn. Tanto es así que me quedé como una estúpida observándola cuando Santana ya me invitaba a seguir sus pasos. Y lo peor es que ella hizo lo mismo, pero tampoco se decidió a hacerlo. Se limitó a sonreírme con algo de desconsuelo aun ocupando su rostro.

—**Cuídate**—logré decir cuando ya me dispuse a caminar junto a Santana, y una leve mueca de agradecimiento sustituyó a aquella apenada sonrisa que había ocupado sus labios, y le sirvió para despedirse de mí.

Una despedida que sin duda me iba a traer un buen quebradero de cabeza. Pero no por ella. No por aquel abrazo y su necesidad por sentir el cariño. No por su sonrisa a falta de valor para besarme en la mejilla. No por la extraña timidez que la invadió después de ser ella misma quien rompiese todas las reglas que existen entre dos chicas que no se gustan, que no quieren saber la una de la otra y que aprovechan cualquier excusa para insultarse. El verdadero quebradero de cabeza me lo trajo Santana, y la eterna burla por habernos descubierto abrazándonos. Aunque yo tenía en mi poder la mejor de las defensas para evitar que se burlara de mí; su patética lucha por evitar que Quinn supiera que era alérgica a algo que ella adoraba, las flores.


	13. Décimotercero

Decimotercero

**—Apaga la luz**

**—Apágala tú**

**—¡Kurt!, vamos…estás a dos pasos, ¡apágala!**

**—Estoy tumbado, ¿Por qué me tengo que mover yo y no tú?**

**—Porque yo he preparado las palomitas—**me quejé y con razón.

Dos metros, no había más distancia entre el sofá que ocupaba Kurt y la lámpara que iluminaba nuestra sala de estar, que dos míseros metros.

Estábamos a punto de empezar nuestra sesión de cine de los viernes con la ausencia de Santana, que como hacía ya varias semanas prefería hacer otras cosas en vez de pasar la noche con nosotros. De hecho se estaba duchando para salir a divertirse.

Pero eso no era inconveniente para disfrutar de nuestra noche de cine, y para pelear por culpa de la estúpida luz que se negaba a apagar.

Tal vez no sea motivo de discusión, pero para mí era importante estar para disfrutar de la película, y la oscuridad era lo ideal para ello.

**—¿De verdad que no vas a apagarla?—**musité viendo como mi petición no servía de nada. Ni siquiera mi intento por parecer enfadada o amenazante. Kurt no se movió de su sitio y tuve que ser yo, quien a regañadientes y tras darle con uno de los cojines en la cabeza, apagase la maldita lámpara.

Si llego a saber lo que iba a suceder en los siguientes minutos jamás habría apagado la luz, de hecho ni siquiera había dejado que la película empezara y la primera escena me presentase a los personajes principales.

Apenas un par de minutos después, cuando ya estaba perfectamente acomodada en el sofá, el sonido del telefonillo nos alertó y tanto Kurt como yo nos asustamos al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos confusos tratando de saber si el otro esperaba a alguien, pero ninguno de los dos teníamos planes más allá de pasar la noche en casa.

Solo faltaba alguien, y un segundo toque en el telefonillo le hizo gritar desde el interior de la ducha.

**—¡Abrid la maldita puerta!, ¡es para mí!**—escuchamos decir a Santana, e instintivamente Kurt se puso de pie y fue a acudir a la llamada de la puerta.

**—Ahora sí te levantas, ¿No?. Eres un cotilla**—musité con la intención de molestarle, pero Kurt sabía que tenía tanta razón que ni siquiera se ofendió.

Atendió la llamada y apenas un par de segundos después, ya pulsaba el interruptor que permitía que la puerta del edificio se abriese, y quien fuera que fuese que estaba llamando subiese hasta nuestro apartamento.

Ni siquiera sé por qué le cuestioné, cuando era evidente que solo una persona podría personarse en busca de Santana. La misma que lo había estado haciendo en varias ocasiones durante la semana, aunque yo no había tenido el placer de recibirla.

Lo cierto es que Kurt me respondió con lo que yo ya sabía, mostrándome una sonrisa llena de tanto sarcasmo que incluso a mí me molestó.

La última vez que había hablado con Quinn, hacía ya una semana, algo pasó entre nosotras o mejor dicho en ella, que hizo que nuestra extraña relación cambiase. O al menos así lo creí yo.

Se había desahogado conmigo. Había dejado a un lado su estúpido orgullo y confió en mí en una situación bastante complicada y difícil de sobrellevar. Aquel abrazo que terminó por darme, puso fin a una tensión que yo ya no podía soportar más, y dulcificó de alguna manera nuestras diferencias.

No lo hice directamente, pero durante aquella semana me interesé por la historia de su abuela y cómo estaba llevando la aparición de su padre mediante Santana. Estuve bien informada y eso me era suficiente para saber si Quinn podría necesitarme de alguna manera, o no. No vi que fuese necesario tras saber que todo seguía igual. Que Eloise, la abuela de ambas Fabrays, seguía en Nueva York con sus nietas y no en Australia con su hijo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de tener todos esos conceptos claros durante la semana, me di cuenta de que no era suficiente para hacer desaparecer los estúpidos y absurdos nervios que se adueñaban de mí, cada vez que sabía que me iba a encontrar con ella.

Escuchar el; _Es la reina de Inglaterra_ en Kurt al descolgar el telefonillo, lejos de provocarme la misma sonrisa de desagrado que a él, logró ponerme muy nerviosa. No obstante iba a verla por primera vez después de su repentino abrazo y aquella tímida sonrisa que me regaló a modo de agradecimiento cuando Santana ya me arrastraba con ella.

Si seguía manteniendo la misma actitud, Kurt se iba a sorprender muchísimo al vernos interactuar. Lástima que mi mayor defecto sea ser tan confiada.

Debí suponer que no iba a ser tan sencillo cuando vi como Kurt abría la puerta y Quinn esbozaba su ya típica y falsa sonrisa. La misma que utilizaba cuando hacía algo forzada por la situación o tal vez por mantener la compostura.

Tragué saliva y me hice la desinteresada. No iba a ser yo quien diese el paso. Prefería que fuese ella la que me demostrase que seguía en tregua conmigo, y no en plena batalla.

**—Buenas noches**—musitó a modo de saludo y yo me giré en el sofá, buscando su mirada como si no me hubiese percatado de su presencia antes.

—**Ah…hola**—dije serenamente, tanto que incluso me sorprendí. Mi estómago parecía un nido de mariposas de tantos nervios como se removían en su interior**—,¿Qué tal estás?**

**—Bien, he quedado con Santana.**

**—Lo sabemos**—dijo Kurt regresando al sofá**—, está en la ducha. Ya sabe que estás aquí, así que no creo que tarde.**

**—Oh…ok**—balbuceó sin moverse de la entrada, algo que yo ya sabía que haría.

No me fue difícil recordar como hizo lo mismo cuando yo la invité a que se protegiera de la tormenta. Estaba claro que la supuesta confianza que ya debía tener con Santana y conmigo misma, le permitían dar ese paso de auto invitarse a tomar asiento sin que ninguno de los dos lo hiciéramos, sin embargo no lo iba a hacer.

**—Puedes sentarte. Santana es rápida, pero no para ducharse y vestirse**—dije regresando la vista hacia el televisor, donde permanecía fija una secuencia de la película en cuestión. Y permanecía fija porque Kurt tuvo el acierto de detenerla antes de acudir a la llamada de Quinn.

**—Gracias**—murmuró aceptando la invitación y tomando asiento en el mismo sofá que yo estaba utilizando. Era el más grande, por lo que aunque estuviese recostada sobre él mis pies jamás llegarían a tocarla. No obstante evité que algo así pudiese suceder y decidí reincorporarme un tanto.

No dijo nada. Quinn observó como yo le dejaba el suficiente espacio para sentarse, y se deshizo del abrigo que la cubría, y nos dejó ver lo terriblemente hermosa que vestía aquella noche con un simple y sencillo vestido negro. Tuve que evitar mirarla de lleno para que no se percatase de como se me abría la boca al contemplarla. Juro que llegué a sentir envidia, pero Quinn ni se enteró de que ambos, tanto Kurt como yo, la mirábamos embelesados. Se limitó a acomodarse en el sofá lanzando una mirada hacia la pantalla, dónde los actores ya volvían a tomar vida gracias a Kurt. Sin embargo no tardó demasiado en hablar, y aunque era evidente que lo hizo tratando de integrarse con nosotros, no midió bien las palabras y el resultado fue desastroso, al menos para mí.

**—Hey…—**musitó sin perder de vista el televisor—**Me encanta esa peli**.

**—A mí también**—dijo Kurt—, **aunque es demasiado…no sé cómo decirlo, ¿Simple?**

**—Liviana**—añadió ella.

**—Exacto, esa es la palabra…liviana.**

**—Sí bueno, pero no está nada mal el trasfondo y sobre todo, el mensaje que deja al final…¿Cuántos maridos aceptan que su mujer se enamore de otra mujer y le deja vía libre sin rencores ni odios?**

¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?, pensé tras escucharla hablar. Tuve que mirarla para comprobar que realmente lo decía de veras, sin embargo no hallé nada. Quinn se limitaba a contemplar la escena de como una novia daba el discurso de agradecimiento en su boda y se mostraba feliz con su recién estrenado marido.

**—Oh dios**—musitó Kurt mirándome sorprendido.

**—Es verdad**—añadió ella buscándonos con la mirada—, **es extraño encontrar a alguien que supere una situación así de una forma tan…racional, ¿No…no crees?. Es el mejor mensaje que se puede dar, porque…¿Qué vas a hacer si tu mujer se enamora de otra mujer?, ¿Odiarla?—**cuestionó al tiempo que se desvanecía su voz y su mirada empezaba a oscilar entre Kurt y yo**—¿Ocurre algo?**

**—¿Es ese el final de la peli?—**le pregunté a Kurt y éste asintió rápidamente, sin eliminar la sorpresa de su cara.

**—¿Cómo?—** intervino ella**—, ¿Cómo que si ese es el final de…un momento, ¿No has visto esa película?**—me preguntó directamente, y mi desafiante mirada fue suficiente para responderle.

**—No, no la ha visto**— dijo Kurt de nuevo provocando que la misma cara de sorpresa que él tenía, se trasladase directamente hacia Quinn.

Si había algo que yo detestaba era que me contasen el final de una película, y más aún si estaba viéndola en ese instante. Sin embargo eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor vino cuando Quinn lejos de disculparse, incendió aún más mi enfado.

**—¿De verdad?—**me cuestionó casi conteniendo una risotada

**—¿De verdad?—**repliqué yo con sarcasmo, sin saber muy bien que pretendía.

**—Rachel, ¿De verdad no has visto esa peli?**—volvió a repetir con algo de burla en el tono de su voz.

**—Pues no, no la he visto**—le contesté molesta—, **estaba a punto de hacerlo ahora, no sé si te habías dado cuenta—**recriminé

—**Pero…si esa película tiene años**—replicó de nuevo**—, todo el mundo la ha visto.**

**—Pues yo no**—interrumpí—, **y no creo que ya lo haga.**

**—Pero…¿En qué mundo vives?, ¿De verdad no la ha visto?—**miró a Kurt, que seguía perplejo con nuestro tira y afloja.

No respondió. Kurt volvió a negar y eso fue más que suficiente para que la sorna volviese a recaer sobre mí. –**Oh dios…debí imaginarlo.**

**—¿Debiste imaginarlo?—**instigué un tanto confusa por aquella reseña—, **¿Qué debiste imaginar?**

—**Nada, tranquila…siento si te he fastidiado la película.**

—**No…no salgas por la tangente, ahora dime…¿Qué debiste imaginar?, ¿Qué alguien como yo no ve ese tipo de películas?—**insistí

**—Rachel, tranquilízate vale. No he dicho eso, solo digo que no es normal que no hayas visto esa película ya que tiene bastantes años y es…muy típica, pero nada más…**

**—¿Qué no es normal?, ¿Me estás llamando anormal por no ver una jodida película?**—recriminé sin poder controlar mi malestar. Y ambos, tanto Kurt como ella se sorprendieron por mi respuesta.—**Tengo vida, ¿Sabes?. Hago muchas cosas y no tengo tiempo para todo. Tal vez tú en tu floristería tengas todo el tiempo del mundo, pero yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer.**

**—Hey…hey…**

**—¡Rachel!—**exclamó Kurt evitando que Quinn desechara su intento por mostrarse tranquila. Pude ver como la mirada desafiante de otras discusiones regresaba a su rostro, y se enfrentaba a mí sin ni siquiera abandonar el sofá.—**Basta…creo que te estás pasando.**

**—Tú te callas**—le solté sin escrúpulos**—, no va contigo.**

**—No, definitivamente no va conmigo**—dijo levantándose del sofá.

**—¿Dónde vas?—**interrogué tratando de evitar que hiciera otra de las cosas que más me molesta; dejarme a solas en medio de una discusión.

**—Le dije a Blaine que le llamaría**— se excusó**—, así que ahí te quedas con tu mal humor.**

¿Mal humor?

Traté de recordar cuál había sido el momento exacto en el que yo perdí aquella discusión, y por qué no me daban la razón cuando era evidente que la tenía. Sin embargo no encontré ese momento exacto, o tal vez no quise verlo.

Mi tono de voz. Ese era el problema.

Ver como Quinn tuvo que contener la risotada tras descubrir que yo no había visto la dichosa película, y luego aquel adjetivo de _"anormal"_ que sutilmente me regaló, logró sacar lo peor de mí en aquella noche. Volvía a sentirme ridícula y de nuevo era ella, Quinn _perfecta_ Fabray, quien lo hacía posible con apenas un par de palabras.

De nada sirvió el abrazo que me entregó hacia una semana. En aquel instante me habría lanzado sobre ella y le habría estrangulado, o tal vez no, por supuesto, pero tenía ganas de gritarle, de exigirle que dejase de hacerme sentir así. Sin embargo lo único que hice fue levantarme y meterme en la cocina sin ningún objetivo concreto.

Aunque lo encontré rápidamente. Fue ver como Quinn seguía mis pasos y se colocaba junto a la isleta, y yo me puse a preparar un sándwich que ni siquiera me apetecía.

**—¿De verdad te has enfadado por eso?—**insistió ella tras lanzar una mirada hacia la habitación de Santana, desde donde ya procedía un leve canturreo de mi amiga.

**—Déjame Quinn, no tengo ganas de discutir.**

**—¿Pero de verdad crees que es algo como para ponerte así?, ya te he dicho que siento haberte fastidiado el final de la película. Pero tranquila, puedes verla igual…te aseguro que te…**

**—¡No es eso!**—la interrumpí.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Entonces?,¿Por qué te pones así?, creí que todo estaba bien entre nosotras…**

**—Me pongo así porque no soporto que te rías de mí, ¿Ok?. Y tienes suerte de que sea una chica educada, porque si no te aseguro que ya te habría ridiculizado yo a ti…**—dije mientras la amenazaba patéticamente con una de las rebanadas de pan.

**—¿Ridiculizar?, ¿Te he ridiculizado?—**me preguntó extrañada.

**—Te pido que dejes el sarcasmo fuera de éste apartamento**—musité regresando a mi incomprensible tarea de untar queso en el pan.

**—No estoy siendo sarcástica, Rachel. Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, ni qué he podido decir para que te ofendas de esa manera. No hay quien te entienda…**

**—¡Eso!—**volví a señalarla, ésta vez con el cuchillo que utilizaba**—, ese tono que utilizas es el que me…me…¡dios!, me saca de quicio. **

**—¿Qué tono?, si estoy hablando normal.**

**—¡No!, no hablas como cualquier otra persona, lo haces de una manera que ofende…y no necesariamente por tus palabras, sino por cómo lo dices…¡Dios!, ¿Por qué eres así?. ¿No entiendes que las personas no son como tú?**

**—Hey…hey, esta conversación ya la hemos tenido**—me replicó**—, y creí que ya había quedado claro que cada una es como es, y que habíamos entrado en tregua**—me recordó y yo volví a sentirme mal. Pero no porque volviese a ofenderme sino porque sabía que tenía razón.

¿De qué servía seguir echándole en cara una actitud que claramente, formaba parte de su personalidad?. El problema lo tenía yo al creer que todo iba con dobles intenciones, que cada palabra que me dirigía lo hacía con burla hacia mi persona. Pero no era así, o al menos eso demostraba al insistirme.

Bajé la cabeza apenada. No sabía que decir o tal vez no me atrevía a volver a hablar, y ella lo entendió. Supo que le di la razón.

**—Rachel, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño, ni de reírme de ti, ¿De acuerdo?. Siento haberte fastidiado la película, pero…que se yo, es tan vieja que pensé que ya la habíais visto. Lo siento de veras.**

**—Está bien**—musité tragándome mi orgullo—.**Siento haberme puesto así, no volverá a suceder.**

Un suspiro.

No recibí otra respuesta más que un sonoro suspiro y una mirada de resignación que la llevó a apoyarse en la isleta, sin perder de vista lo que yo seguía haciendo con la torre de rebanadas de pan y queso que ya se amontonaban en un plato.

Tal vez era la única respuesta factible al hecho de saber que nunca íbamos a entendernos, que por mucho que lo intentásemos, siempre salían a relucir lo peor de nuestras personalidades, y que sin duda no congeniaban entre ellas de ninguna manera.

Fui yo la que rompió el breve silencio que se creó entre las dos, y lo hice porque la tensión iba en aumento. Llegó un momento en el que ni siquiera atinaba a mantener el cuchillo entre mis manos si seguía sintiéndome observada por ella.

**—¿Cómo está tu abuela?—**pregunté en un forzado intento por recuperar la normalidad entre las dos, y funcionó.

**—Igual**—dijo ella tras aclararse la voz**—. Mi padre sigue en la ciudad y ella sigue sin reconocerlo, pero ya…ya casi que se ha acostumbrado a él.**

**—¿Sigue con la idea de…**

**—Sí**—respondió sin dejar que terminase de hablar—**no hay quien le haga entrar en razón.**

**—Vaya…¿Y Emma?, ¿Cómo está?**

—**Más calmada. Lleva unos días tratando de acercarse más a mi padre y…bueno, digamos que empieza a asimilarlo. **

No sabía que decir.

Veía como la preocupación que me había mostrado días atrás, se había marchado para dejar paso a un halo de resignación en su rostro, y no tenía consejos o palabras que pudiese decir en aquel instante y que lograse ayudarla de alguna forma.

Supe que el silencio tal vez si era bueno en aquella situación, ya que cualquier cosa que dijera no iba a ser fiel reflejo de lo que yo sentía. Y Quinn supo entenderlo, y agradecerlo.

—**Gracias por preocuparte**—musitó tras un nuevo silencio que yo misma prolongué por no saber tampoco que contestar. **—¿Tú cómo estás?, ¿Qué tal tu prueba de danza?**

**—¿Mi…prueba?—**balbuceé regresando la mirada hacia ella completamente confusa**—, ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

—**Tienes una amiga que da demasiados detalles**—respondió dibujando una débil sonrisa.

—**Dios**—busqué la habitación de Santana con la mirada**—, es una bocazas…**

**—Tranquila, no me dijo nada que pueda comprometerte, solo que el mismo lunes que fuisteis a la floristería, tenías una prueba práctica de danza y que…bueno, que no estabas muy…**

**—Salió perfecta**—dije evitando que continuase.

**—¿Sí?. Bien. Santana me dijo que no estabas muy centrada aquel día.**

—**No lo estaba antes de empezar, pero cuando lo hago soy una profesional. Hace dos días me dieron el resultado y estoy más que satisfecha**—añadí regresando a mi tarea de armar el sándwich más grande de la historia. Iba por la quinta rebanada de pan con queso.

—**Bien, me alegro entonces…veo que tienes aptitudes.**

—**Por supuesto, soy de las mejores y Brian es un espléndido maestro**—apuntillé sin ser consciente del pequeño error que acababa de cometer. Qué digo pequeño, fue el peor y más grande de los fallos.

**—¿Brian?—**musitó dibujando una mueca de sorpresa que pude intuir sin ni siquiera mirarla. Y fue ese tono que utilizó el que me puso en alerta y me hizo ser consciente del error al mencionar a mi profesor.

—**Eh…salió bien. He estudiado durante años y me he preparado para estar cualificada. Así que no tenía qué temer, soy la mejor.**

**—¿Brian es el chico de las flores?,¿El del bombón en la cafetería?**—me cuestionó ignorando mi intento por lanzar hacia otro lado la conversación. Evidentemente no funcionó y Quinn se acercó a mí con sutileza.

**—Eh…no**

**—Oh…no me lo puedo creer**—balbuceó tras escuchar mi peor y nada convincente negación.

**—No sé de qué me hablas…**

**—¿Brian es tu profesor de danza?, oh dios…Rachel, ¿Estás enamorada de tu profesor de danza?**

**—¡No vuelvas a hablar de él!—**exclamé tras no encontrar una respuesta que me hiciera quedar por encima de ella. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, Quinn ya estaba justo a mi lado y me miraba con una sonrisa llena de incredulidad y de curiosidad que no podía soportar.

**—Pero…¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?…¿De verdad quieres enamorar a tu profesor con una caja de bombones o un par de flores?**

—**Te he dicho que no, que no vuelvas a hablar de él**— balbuceé nerviosa—, **no es asunto tuyo.**

**—Claro que lo es**—dijo sin dejar de mirarme, hecho que me ponía mucho más nerviosa—. **Rachel, soy yo la que te ha vendido las flores para que surtan efecto, pero no me has dicho que el receptor de esas flores era tu profesor y que es mayor que tú y…**

—**Hey**—la interrumpí—, **no quiero hablar de eso, ¿Ok?. Es mi vida y con mi vida hago lo que yo quiero, no lo que tú ni nadie me diga.**

**—No pretendo meterme en tu vida**—volvió a hablar**—, no pienso reprocharte que te hayas enamorado de un hombre de esas características, pero evidentemente si me influye si me pides consejo acerca de cómo sorprenderle con una flor.**

**—¿De esas características?**—repliqué rápidamente**—, ¿Qué características?, ¿Acaso tienes idea de cómo es para juzgarlo?**

—**No, no tengo ni idea de cómo es, pero por lo que vi en la cafetería se ve que es un hombre mucho mayor que tú, y que juega en otra liga…**

**—¿Qué?, primero…no es mucho mayor que yo, de hecho solo nos llevamos 9 años de diferencia y eso en el amor no es mucha distancia. Y segundo, ¿Por qué dices que juega en otra liga?, ¿Insinúas que es gay?**

**—No, bueno…no lo sé, porque que un hombre así, guapo…profesor de danza y por lo que aparentaba bastante educado, solo puede estar soltero por varios motivos: Uno, sí…es gay**—sonrió con travesura—**dos, acaba de separarse del amor de su vida y está en un tiempo de reflexión, o tres…ha conocido a todo tipo de chicas y no ha encontrado a ninguna que le convenza. **

**—Pues para eso estoy yo, para ser esa chica que le convenza**—dije regresando la mirada al plato, o mejor dicho a la torre de seis pisos de rebanadas de pan que yacía sobre él.

**—¿Tú, con bombones y flores?, lo dudo.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente mujer como para conquistar a un hombre así?**

**—No lo dudo, Rachel. Estoy segura de que eres capaz de enloquecer a cualquier hombre, sea cual sea su edad, condición o situación**—respondió dejándome sin palabras**—, el problema está en que tú, por lo que veo, vas por el lado dulce…tratando de provocarle ternura y…querida**—me acarició el hombro**—,dudo que así llames su atención. **

—**No…no entiendo. ¿No puedo ser dulce?—**dije aún con la falta de aire que me había provocado aquel improvisado piropo que inconscientemente, o tal vez no, me regaló.

**—Claro que puedes ser dulce, si esa es tu personalidad…pero la pregunta es, ¿Quieres que Brian sienta ganas de darte un beso en la cabeza y verte como una hija o una hermana menor, o prefieres que sienta ganas de empotrarte contra la pared y que te haga el amor hasta que caigáis rendidos?**

¿Saben lo que se siente cuando pasas varias horas al sol de la primavera y tu cuerpo aún sigue viviendo en horario de invierno?, ¿Ese calor que de repente te invade logrando que todo, absolutamente todo tu cuerpo se torne rosado y sientas que estas a punto de desmayarte o perder la conciencia? Pues bien, allí dentro de mi apartamento no hacía calor, ni tampoco frío. Fuera tal vez rondaban uno grados centígrados, o quizás menos, pero dentro de mi casa todo estaba en orden, excepto mi cuerpo, que tras las palabras de Quinn entró en combustión espontánea y a punto estuvo de lograr que incluso el cuchillo que tenía entre mis manos, se derritiese.

Soy exagerada, sí lo sé, pero Quinn sonó tan terriblemente sensual con aquella explicita pregunta que mi mente voló e imaginó dicha escena, con la diferencia de no hacerlo como yo misma había soñado en alguna que otra ocasión.

Verme en los musculosos y fuertes brazos de Brian no era nada extraño para mí, sobre todo cuando soñaba despierta después de cada clase. Sin embargo, jamás en mis 25 años imaginé esa misma situación en los brazos de una mujer, y Quinn con aquella pregunta lo logró. Logró que en vez de Brian mi mente la visualizara a ella, precisamente a ella, estampándome contra la pared y volviéndose loca conmigo, con mi cuerpo y mis besos.

Fue tan explícito que llegó un momento en el que creí que ella misma lo había podido vislumbrar en mi imaginación, aunque evidentemente eso era imposible, o tal vez no.

El calor que me invadió fue por culpa de esa escena, y mis nervios no tardaron en reaccionar para complicarlo todo aún más.

No pude responder y Quinn se quedó esperando una respuesta que no iba a llegar, porque si hablaba ni siquiera yo sabía que iba a decir.

Pero por suerte, y como siempre me sucedía, la interrupción de Santana lograba salvarme de una situación complicada, aunque ésta vez nada tenía que ver con el miedo a una discusión como había sucedido en otras ocasiones.

Mi amiga apareció en mitad de la estancia perfectamente preparada para salir.

**—¡Hey!, siento haberte hecho esperar**—dijo mirando a Quinn, que rápidamente se giró para quedar frente a ella y no junto a mí, como había estado durante toda la conversación. Supongo que debió notar que algo sucedía y no tardó en cuestionarnos**—¿Pasa algo?**

**—No, todo está bien**—respondió Quinn evitándome tener que mentir— **y no te preocupes por hacerme esperar, Rachel me ha entretenido con sus historias**—sonrió divertida y yo volví a sentir como el calor se adueñaba de mí, o tal vez no se había marchado aún.

**—Perfecto, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—**me cuestionó al tiempo que se acercaba a la isleta y descubría mi exquisita receta culinaria**.—¿Qué es eso?**

**—Un sándwich de seis pisos**—se adelantó Quinn sin perder la sonrisa, con un aire distendido que me gustó , y eso ya era extraño.— **Es idea mía.**

**—¿Seis pisos?**—volvió a cuestionar Santana sorprendida, aunque no más que yo.

Quinn acababa de librarme de dar una explicación absurda a lo que estaba haciendo sin ser apenas consciente. ¿Cómo le explicaba que mi sándwich tenía tantas rebanadas de pan, que ni siquiera podía abarcarlo con mis manos?, ¿Qué excusa le iba a poner para tal estupidez?. Pues Quinn lo hizo, y la sorpresa de Santana recayó sobre ella.

**—Sí, yo lo llamo el Big Ben**—respondió sonriente**—, Rachel me dijo que tenía apetito y…bueno, le insistí en que se hiciera un Big Ben.**

Absurdo sí, pero la excusa de Quinn sirvió y Santana no volvió a preguntarme acerca de mi imposible sándwich de queso. De hecho creo que incluso tomó nota y se adueñó de la idea para cuando ella tuviese hambre.

**—Genial, tiene buena pinta**—musitó.

**—La tiene**—dijo ella mirándome de soslayo**—, ¿Estás lista?, la sesión empieza en 40 minutos.**

**—Sí, estoy lista solo…solo tengo que buscar mi bolso y…nos marchamos. Vuelvo enseguida**—añadió al tiempo que volvía a alejarse de nosotras y se adentraba de nuevo en su habitación.

**—¿Por qué le has dicho que…**

Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar, pero debía hacerlo antes de que Santana regresara con nosotras. Sin embargo no me dejó terminar. Quinn hizo algo que de nuevo volvía a sorprenderme.

**—Deberías ver esa peli**—me interrumpió mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y recuperaba su abrigo**—. No sabes cómo la ficción puede a veces tener tantas semejanzas con la realidad.**

**—No…no creo que…**

**—¿Sabes cómo se llama una de las protagonistas?—**cuestionó volviendo hacia mí, mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

**—Mmm…**

**—Luce, ¿Y sabes cómo me llamo yo?**

**—¿Quinn?—**balbuceé sin saber muy bien el porqué de aquel cambio de conversación.

**—Luce Quinn Fabray, aunque mi madre insiste en llamarme Lucy, lo cierto es que ese es mi verdadero nombre…—**sonrió divertida—, **¿Y sabes cuál es la profesión de ese personaje en la película?**

Tragué saliva al ser consciente de lo que me estaba diciendo, pero no pude contestar.

No había visto la película, pero sí sabía más o menos de qué trataba y las flores tenían algo que ver.

**—Florista, como yo**—dijo sin perder la sonrisa—, **y también es inglesa…como yo. Y la otra protagonista se llama…Rachel, como tú—**añadió logrando que mi atención quedase completamente fijada sobre sus ojos, ignorando el rubor que volvía a adueñarse de mí.—**Lástima que el chico protagonista se llame Heck, y no Brian.**

**—¡Rachel!—**escuché gritar a Santana, que en ese mismo instante ya abandonaba su habitación y me miraba**—, no llevo teléfono…está cargándose, así que si necesitas algo…avisa a Quinn, ¿De acuerdo?**

Volvía a interrumpirnos, pero esta vez no me salvaba de una tensa situación, sino que fastidiaba mi curiosidad por saber que pretendía hacerme ver Quinn al asociarnos a nosotras mismas, con aquella estúpida película que me había destripado.

**—De…de acuerdo**—balbuceé, sin recordar que ni siquiera tenía su teléfono.

**—¿Estás bien?, ¿Pasa algo?—**cuestionó de nuevo al descubrirnos en silencio.

**—Todo bien**—dijo Quinn—, **¿Nos vamos?**

**—Eh…sí, ¿Y Kurt?, ¿Dónde está?**

**—En…en su habitación, hablando con Blaine**—acerté a responder tras recuperar un poco la compostura. Y eso fue lo último que dije antes de ver como ambas se marchaban y me dejaban a solas en la cocina. Solo un simple adiós de Santana y una sonrisa de Quinn fue lo que recibí a modo de despedida, pero no me importó en absoluto.

Como tampoco me importó la idea de desechar aquel absurdo sándwich que ni siquiera me apetecía y regresar a mis palomitas de maíz, que aún seguían intactas en el bol, encima de la mesilla de nuestra salita de estar.

Kurt tardó en regresar, pero eso no fue inconveniente para mí y mi imperiosa necesidad infundada por Quinn y su extraña y encantadora sutileza.

Aquella noche no dudé en romper una de las reglas que me llevaba a desertar la idea de ver una película cuyo final ya conocía, y me dispuse a verla solo por culpa de aquella sinopsis que Quinn me había regalado. Por aquella similitud con la vida real a la que había hecho referencia, y sobre todo, por saber qué diablos pretendía al decirme que las casualidades eran bastante evidentes.

Voy a evitar hablar de lo que sentí cuando pude ver la película al completo, pero lo que sí tengo que reconocer, es que a pesar de negarme a ello, pasé los 94 minutos de duración de la misma creyéndome ser aquella Rachel que acudía a la floristería de Luce y terminaba loca por ella. Y lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que me encantó.


	14. Décimocuarto

Cierto, la noticio de la vuelta de Quinn a Glee, aunque solo sea un capi, bien merece una celebración. Solo por hoy me salto el calendario...solo por hoy, ¿Eh?. jeje.

Abrazos everybody. Cuidense.

* * *

Decimocuarto

Brian Weist, mi profesor de danza. El amor de mi vida sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, degustando un café que yo misma le había servido con su correspondiente bombón de chocolate. Regalándome sonrisas cada vez que pasaba por su lado y por qué no, también la gracia de su perfecta y azulada mirada cuando menos lo esperaba. A su derecha, encima de la mesa, un juego de llaves y el teléfono móvil. A su izquierda, también encima de la mesa, una flor.

Podría ser perfectamente el argumento de uno de mis mejores sueños, de esos que solía tener cada martes y jueves después de acudir a mis clases de danza y regresar a mi apartamento, sumida en la más absoluta felicidad e ilusión. Pero lo cierto es que esa escena se estaba dando fuera de mis sueños.

Eran las 17;23 am de la tarde del martes. Lo comprobé decenas de veces desde que lo descubrí entrar portando aquella flor, y aún seguía sin creerme que fuese real. No por el hecho de verle a él, ya que era bastante asiduo a la cafetería, sino por ver que lo hacía justo cuando yo estaba trabajando, después de que yo misma se lo dijera aquella misma mañana, en nuestra última clase. Última ya que aquella semana el jueves nos traía Acción de Gracias y no íbamos a vernos hasta la semana siguiente.

Y no solo eso me estaba haciendo creer que todo era producto de mi imaginación. También lo hacía la intensa curiosidad que sentí al verle aparecer con aquella flor.

Toda aquella parafernalia con las flores y sus mensajes secretos, hizo que mi estado se alterase al verlo a él portando una de ellas, muy extraña a decir verdad. No estuve ni un solo segundo sin cuestionarme quien sería la destinataria de aquel detalle que por supuesto no era para mí. De ser así ya me la habría entregado cuando le atendí. Pero no lo hizo, y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo.

Sin embargo si había alguien con la suficiente intención como para erradicar de mi mente lo que no paraba de darme vueltas en ella, y devolverme a una realidad que no me gustaba en absoluto.

Empezaba a estar cansada de trabajar en la cafetería y Santana no aliviaba esa sensación en absoluto. Todo lo contrario.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando había llegado hasta que no noté su voz a escasos centímetros de mi nuca.

**—¡Berry, despierta!—**me alertó provocándome tal susto que a punto estuve de dejar caer una de las tazas que colocaba sobre la barra.

**—¡Dios!, ¿Eres idiota?**

—**Hey…te recuerdo que soy tu jefa, así que nada de insultos.**

**—Eres idiota**—repetí regresando a mi tarea.

**—No, no…deja eso—**me interrumpió de nuevo**—, sal fuera y ayuda a Quinn.**

**—¿Qué?**

—**Vamos, no pierdas tiempo...Quinn está fuera con los centros de flores y ya sabes que yo no puedo tocarlas demasiado. ¡Corre!**

**—Pero…**

**—¡Corre!—**repitió volviendo a asustarme, y eso que ésta vez sí sabía que estaba allí.—**Ve y ayúdala a colocarlos en la mesa de la esquina.**

Santana era así. Era capaz de combinar todas sus cualidades y no saber cómo iba a reaccionar en cada situación. Por eso decidí no replicarle demasiado y opté por hacer lo que me había pedido que hiciera.

En otra ocasión lo habría hecho con algo de sutiliza, probablemente pidiéndomelo con un por favor o jugando con mi conciencia. Pero era evidente que no tenía demasiadas ganas de jugar, y estaba claro que aquella actitud era debido a la rabia o la impotencia que sentía al no poder ayudar a Quinn con las flores.

Ya lo pasó mal el día que fuimos hasta la floristería, donde ni siquiera sé cómo pudo evitar asfixiarse por culpa de la alergia. Hacerlo allí supondría un nuevo inconveniente en su desesperado intento por colmar de gracia a la británica.

Reconozco que no pude evitar reír pensando en ello mientras me dirigía hacia la salida, donde supuestamente Quinn debía estar esperando ayuda. Sin embargo no necesité salir de la cafetería para encontrármela.

Acababa de entrar portando una enorme cesta con decenas de las flores rojas, y unos cinco o seis cuencos o macetas que a punto estuvieron de caer al suelo si no llega a ser por mi anticipación.

**—¡Ouch!—**exclamó justo cuando yo sostenía dos de aquellos cuencos y evitaba que se estrellasen contra el suelo**—Oh…gracias**—balbuceó un tanto sorprendida al encontrarme frente a frente, o al menos eso supuse.

Me miró de una forma tan rara que estoy segura que ni ella misma sabría descifrar que pretendía decir.

**—La paciencia es un don, ¿Lo sabias?**—le dije rompiendo el contacto visual y asegurándome de que me entregaba todos los cuencos.

—**Lo sé, pero yo carezco de ella**—respondió regalándome una débil sonrisa— **y el taxista no puede esperar demasiado…**

—**Vamos…ya te ayudo yo**—interrumpí invitándola a que siguiera mis pasos hacia la mesa que me había indicado Santana.

Dos grandes ventanales permitían que la luz entrase de lleno en aquella esquina, donde se situaba la mesa 15 de la zona de Santana, y donde supuestamente iba a permanecer aquella mercancía de flores decorativas que Santana se había empeñado en comprar. Lo que no supe hasta que no vi cómo además de la cesta y los cuencos, Quinn dejaba sobre ella varias tijeras y cuchillas, era que pensaba trabajar allí.

**—Emma está a punto de llegar, así que no te preocupes…ya me encargo yo.**

** —No te preocupes, Santana me ha pedido que te eche una mano, así que estoy a tu entera disposición…**

** —Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer—**masculló**—, si pierdes más tiempo conmigo…**

**—¿Qué sucede?—** le interrumpí tras ver como ésta vez sí, su gesto era serio**—¿No quieres que te ayude?, ¿No quieres que sea yo quien te ayude?, ¿No quieres tener que…**

**—Basta Rachel**—apuntilló desafiándome con la mirada—, **estoy encantada de que me ayudes, ¿Ok?. No saques las cosas de contexto.**

_—_**Ok…pero…**

—**Pero si sigues aquí, vas a perder la ocasión de despedirte de tu…amigo—**murmuró desviando la mirada por encima de mis hombros.

Yo no supe de qué hablaba hasta que me giré y vi como Brian ya se había levantado de la mesa y parecía dispuesto a marcharse.

Tenía razón Quinn al recordarme que iba a perder la oportunidad de despedirme de él, sin embargo no fue eso lo que me sorprendió. Lo que me llevó a esa extraña confusión que siempre lograba provocarme Quinn. Apenas había hablado un par de minutos con ella, y había olvidado por completo que Brian estaba allí. Era raro, muy raro para mí ser consciente de ese pequeño pero importante detalle. No obstante, también me sucedió el día que del dichoso bombón de chocolate y la reprimenda de su hermana por no ser la primera. Aquel día también olvidé por completo que Brian estaba en el mismo lugar que yo, y me preocupé más por saber qué diablos le sucedía a Quinn.

**—¡Vamos!**—me dijo haciéndome reaccionar—, **¿Vas a dejar que se vaya sin más?**

No, por supuesto que no iba a dejar que se marchase sin más. De hecho ni siquiera le respondí. Sin pensarlo me giré y la dejé a solas mientras me dirigía hacia Brian.

No sabía por qué estaba actuando así, de una forma tan automatizada y sin apenas control alguno de mis gestos. Sentía como si Quinn me hubiese activado para volver a ser la misma que había sido durante toda la mañana, y no la estúpida desconfiada que siempre se enfrentaba a ella y que esperaba cualquier signo de burla.

Tal vez la manera en la que Quinn me dijo que no estaba siendo sarcástica y que estaba encantada de recibir mi ayuda, me desconcertó porque no era lo que yo esperaba oír. No después de pasar tres días lamentándome por llegar a desear vivir una historia como la de la dichosa película y sentirme por un momento, en la piel de aquella Rachel cuando tenía la oportunidad de encontrarse con la florista Luce.

Solo podía llegar a una conclusión; me estaba volviendo loca y necesitaba que Quinn no fuese amable conmigo. Solo así volvería a ser yo.

**—Te marchas**—balbuceé como pude al llegar junto a Brian y notar como éste ya me miraba sonriente.

**—Eh…sí, tengo cosas que hacer**—me respondió recibiéndome de frente**—, le acabo de pagar a tu compañera. **

—**Oh…ok, ¿Estaba bueno…el…café?**

—**Estaba perfecto**—respondió ante mi extraña manera de vocalizar. La incomodidad empezó a instalarse en mí sin motivo aparente, o tal vez sí. Tal vez el ser consciente de que Quinn estaba observándome y recordar sus consejos no me ayudaba a mostrarme natural.

**—Me…me alegro.**

**—Gracias por tu atención, Rachel**— sonrió**—, te veo la semana que viene…¿De acuerdo?**

—**Cla…claro, por supuesto profes…**

**—¡Brian!—**me interrumpió sonriente**— recuerda que soy Brian.**

—**De acuerdo…Brian.**

—**Muy bien…pues que tengas un buen día**—me dijo segundos antes de volver a sonreírme y recibir mi réplica del mismo gesto a modo de despedida. Sin embargo no fue lo último que me dijo antes de marcharse por completo.

Brian se detuvo tras dar un par de pasos y volvió a girarse hacia a mí. Yo seguía inmóvil.

—**Oh…casi lo olvido querida Rachel**— caminó de nuevo hacia mí—**,** **esto es para ti**—añadió mostrándome la flor.

Me resulta casi imposible describir mi sensación en ese instante, básicamente porque estaba convencida de que todo era parte de uno de mis tantos sueños. Sin embargo debía actuar, debía reaccionar lo antes posible y tratar de salir airosa de aquella confusa y a la vez increíble situación.

**—¿Pa…para mí?—**volví a balbucear patéticamente.

**—Así es, para ti**—volvió a ofrecérmela y yo no tuve más remedio que hacerme con ella.

**—¿Por…por qué?**

**—¿Por qué no? **

**—Porque…no hay motivo para que usted…digo para tú me regales una flor…¿O sí?**

**—Tú sueles regalar flores, ¿No es cierto?—**me cuestionó divertido—, **pues bien…yo quiero regalarte una flor, porque no siempre vas a ser tú quien las regale.**

**—Pero…**

**—¿Te gusta?—**me interrumpió justo cuando yo trataba de excusarme, y lo cierto es que no debió hacerlo.

En ese mismo instante lancé una mirada hacia la flor y todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

No es que fuese horrorosa, pero dejaba bastante que desear. Ni siquiera sabía qué clase de flor era ni su nombre. Solo veía un tallo repleto de hojas y un cúmulo de florecillas formando la copa de tonos morados y azules.

—**Eh…sí, claro…claro que me gusta.**

La mayor y más grande mentira que le había regalado a Brian cayó sobre mi conciencia, pero no perdí la compostura. Él bien lo merecía.

—**Me alegro…pero ¿Sabes qué?, si hermosa es la flor, más hermoso es su mensaje**

**—¿Tiene…tiene mensaje?—**cuestioné cambiando de actitud. Aquello podría remediar el desastroso gusto de Brian para las flores.

**—Por supuesto**—me sonrió al tiempo que volvía a separarse de mí—, **pero eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú**—me guiñó el ojo.

**—Pero…oh dios**—balbuceé sin poder hacer mucho más.

Brian no me dio tiempo a reaccionar y abandonó la cafetería ante mi atenta y atónita mirada. Seguía completamente petrificada junto a la mesa, portando la horrenda flor y pensando en el posible mensaje que quería regalarme con aquel detalle. Detalle que jamás imagine recibir. Sin embargo no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que pretendía decirme al regalármela, y de hecho ni siquiera sabía qué clase de flor era aquella. Pero por suerte, la vida aquella mañana me regalaba la solución a todas mis dudas en apenas un par de minutos, o mejor dicho, metros.

Fue volver a mirar la flor y recordar que allí, detrás de mí, estaba una experta en flores y mensajes secretos de las mismas. ¿Y quién mejor que ella para sacarme de dudas y además, hacer que se tragase sus palabras al hacerme creer que no tenía nada que hacer con Brian?

Mostrarle la flor a Quinn era la mejor de las venganzas tras todas sus burlas, y probablemente mi salvación en aquel extraño día en el que todo parecía volverse raro y confuso.

Empezaba a disfrutar de las discusiones con Quinn, y aunque en el primer intento se había mostrado cordial, no se iba a librar de mi lado más fanfarrón.

Sin embargo todo quedó en nada cuando descubrí que Quinn no estaba allí.

Junto a la mesa donde minutos antes había colocado yo misma los cuencos de los centros de flores, no estaba Quinn, pero sí su hermana, y no parecía estar divirtiéndose precisamente.

Ni siquiera supe cuándo Emma había llegado a la cafetería, y mucho menos me importó. Me armé de valor y caminé hacia ella dispuesta a averiguar el paradero de mi principal objetivo.

—**Emma…**

Su cara me lo dijo todo, sin embargo aun así decidió responderme.

**—¿Por qué me hablas?**

** —¿Dónde está Quinn?**—cuestioné ignorando su maleducada respuesta.

**—¿Qué te importa?**

**—Ok…no me digas donde está. Le dices tú que Santana ha dejado todo el material que le pedía en…**

**—En el baño**—respondió rápidamente y yo contuve la sonrisa.

Era evidente que Emma no estaba disfrutando con lo que estaba haciendo allí, y cargarle con más trabajo la haría hablar de inmediato. Aunque todo fuera una pequeña y perspicaz mentira. Una más en mi cuenta particular de aquél día.

**—Ok…la esperaré**—dije mostrándome serena.

**—Como quieras, aunque es posible que tarde en regresar…se habrá desmayado al ver la sangre.**

Tuve que cuestionarla con la mirada para saber si estaba bromeando, o realmente hablaba en serio. Se dejadez me indicó que algo de verdad había en sus palabras y no pude evitar ponerme en alerta.

**—¿Qué?**

**—Se ha cortado con la cuchilla…—**volvió a hablar dibujando una traviesa sonrisa**— Es idiota…creerá que se va a quedar sin dedo por un corte superf…**

No oí más.

Al igual que minutos antes actué como un robot cuando Quinn me invitó a que me despidiera de Brian, en ese instante hice exactamente lo mismo, con la diferencia de dirigir mis pasos hacia el baño y preocupándome de una manera sobrenatural por algo que ni siquiera sabía si era cierto.

Me daba igual. El simple hecho de imaginar que se había hecho daño, ya me dejó varios escalofríos que jamás antes había sentido. Una sensación que me llevó a mentir por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos. Aunque ésta mentira iba a ser un tanto embarazosa.

**—¡Hey!, ¿Dónde vas con esa flor?—**Fue Santana la que me detuvo antes de llegar a mi objetivo—**Te pedí que ayudases a Quinn. Estoy haciendo tu trabajo para que lo hagas, y tú te pones a coquetear con Brian.**

—**San…he tomado demasiado café…necesito ir al baño.**

**—¿Qué?**

Eso mismo me pregunté yo tras soltar aquella soberana estupidez sin pensar, pero ya que lo había dicho tenía que terminar.

**—Pues que me ha sentado mal y…**—me llevé la mano a la barriga simulando un dolor que no sentía. Y fue gracias a ese gesto cuando Santana entendió lo que supuestamente me sucedía, y me regaló su mayor y más desagradable mueca de asco.

**—Ok…ok…vete…no necesito que seas más explícita.**

Ni gracias ni nada. La esquivé sin volver a hablarle y me metí en el servicio dispuesta a salvar a Quinn de su lucha contra la sangre.

Tonterías.

Apenas abrí la puerta me encontré con una escena que bien podría considerarse como cómica, aunque su protagonista no parecía estar pasándolo bien.

Quinn miraba hacia el techo mientras trataba de colocar la mano bajo el chorro de agua que caía de uno de los grifos. Su cara, dibujando una mueca de pena mezclada con miedo, era de lo más divertido que había podido observar en años, o tal vez en toda mi vida.

—**El agua no muerde**—dije acercándome a ella con la intención de ayudarle. Ni siquiera se asustó al escucharme y descubrirme allí. Quinn seguía desviando la mirada de su propia mano.

**—Me duele mucho**—se quejó suplicándome con la mirada que le ayudase.

Volví a contener no la risa, sino una carcajada.

**—Vamos…deja que te ayude**—musité dejando la flor sobre el lavabo y tomando su mano para descubrir que apenas tenía un pequeño corte en el dedo índice, por el que salía un leve hilo de sangre que ya goteaba en el blanco y reluciente lavabo.—**No es nada, solo un rasguño superficial**—informé llevando su mano bajo el agua. La impresión de la misma le hizo reaccionar, de hecho yo juraría que incluso estuvo a punto de llorar. **—¿Qué pasa con las niñas de Brighton?, ¿Nunca te has destrozado las rodillas al jugar?, ¿Estáis hecho de cristal y os mantenían en una burbuja?—**bromeé tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba que Quinn sacase su lado sarcástico y me ofendiese de alguna manera.

Verla en aquella situación no me ayudaba en absoluto para recuperar mi personalidad. Para volver a ser yo. Sin embargo no sirvió de mucho.

**—No tengo ganas de discutir, Rachel**—murmuró girando la cabeza hacia mí.—**Soy aprensiva a la sangre y…dios…da igual que sea pequeña la herida, pero no puedo ver…**

—**Tranquila**—dije evitando centrarme en su mirada. Me resultaba terriblemente complicado estar tan cerca de ella y no quedarme paralizada. –**Con esto no la verás**—añadí sacando un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de mi uniforme y colocándoselo sobre la pequeña herida**—, ahora salimos y le pides a Santana algún apósito. Estarás sana y salva, no tienes por qué preocuparte**—volví a sacar mi lado bromista**—,no habrá que amputar el dedo.**

**—No tiene gracia**—me replicó tras observar como el pañuelo ya tapaba el corte**.— ¿Has oído hablar del talón de Aquiles?**

—**Claro, no soy tan inculta cómo crees**—respondí—, **tal vez no esté bien situada en geografía, pero te aseguro que…**

**—¿Qué te pasa?—**me interrumpió mirándome extrañada.

**—¿A mí?, nada…¿Por?—**titubeé de nuevo al sentir sus ojos clavándose sobre los míos.

**—No has parado de tratar de discutir conmigo desde que he llegado y eso es raro, porque siempre eres tú quien me recrimina esa actitud. **

**—No he pretendido nada…**

**—¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces a qué se debe tanto sarcasmo?. Que yo sepa no he dicho nada ni he utilizado ese tono que tanto detestas**—me cuestionó mientras se aprisionaba el pañuelo alrededor del dedo**.—¿Por qué estás así conmigo?**

**—No estoy de ninguna manera. Emma me dijo que estabas aquí y he venido…nada más**—mascullé notando como la tensión volvía a apoderarse de mí.—**Y no vayas a decir que me gustas, porque te aseguro que aunque me gustasen las chicas…no serías mi tipo.**

No era el momento para sacar aquel tema, sin embargo entendí que no estaba de más recordarle que estaba equivocada si seguía creyendo que me atraía de alguna manera.

Quinn tenía razón al cuestionarme sobre mi desesperado intento por discutir con ella. De hecho hasta yo me lo recriminaba a mí misma. Pero había llegado a la conclusión de que solo así, no me atacaría esa extraña confusión que me hacía actuar sin pensar en nada.

—**No inventes excusas, no hablo de eso… Antes de que Emma llegase también estabas así. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Acaso esa flor te saca de quicio?**

Sarcasmo. Había notado algo de sarcasmo al ver como Quinn observaba la flor de Brian, y me sentí aliviada. Ya no me quedaban excusas para discutir.

Quinn se había percatado de la flor, y evidentemente yo iba a aprovechar la situación para regresar a la normalidad y vengarme por primera vez de ella y sus palabras.

**—¿Por qué iba a sacarme de quicio?. Me la ha regalado Brian, alias el chico que no juega en mi liga**—repliqué con una sonrisa de superioridad.—**No hay motivos para molestarme, ¿No crees?**

—**Tal vez te moleste que sea una flor bastante fea y con un mensaje detestable.**

**—¿Qué?—**balbuceé sorprendida. Quinn había vuelto a ganarme con una simple frase.

**—Vamos Rachel, no me vas a negar que esa flor es bastante…bueno no es fea, porque ninguna flor es fea… a menos que sea la flor murciélago**—añadió—, **pero no es una flor que guste recibir. **

**—A…a mí me parece bonita**—cuarta mentira del día y mi conciencia ya empezaba a pesarme.

**—Si tú lo dices**—se burló**—, pero las Hortensias no son muy típicas para regalar a alguien a quien aprecias.**

**—¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Tratas de hacerme sentir mal?**

**—No. Te aseguro que no. Esa flor es perfecta para demostrar desconfianza, frialdad…indiferencia.**

**—No…no es cierto**—repliqué sintiendo como aquello empezaba a dolerme de verdad**.—¿Por qué me iba a querer decir algo así?, Brian me ha dicho que el mensaje es hermoso…**

**—Eso es lo que él cree. Aunque su mensaje tampoco es que sea demasiado hermoso…de hecho es bastante…estereotipado. Típico de hombres.**

**—¿Qué?—**pregunté notando como volvía la confusión a mí**.—¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué sabes tú de…**

**—Rachel**— me interrumpió al tiempo que comenzaba a mirarse en el espejo**—, esa flor se la he vendido yo hace una hora o algo así. Tu profesor vino a la floristería y me pidió una flor para seducir a una chica**—sonrió divertida**—, pero yo quise jugar un poco…al fin y al cabo, no necesita seducirte…**

No tenía palabras.

Había estado buscando aquella actitud que me hiciera reaccionar como siempre lo hacía frente a ella, pero conocer lo que había hecho con Brian me dolió. Me dolió porque era la primera muestra de cariño que recibía por parte de él, y ella se encargó de fastidiarlo con su estúpido humor negro.

Juro que en aquel momento ni siquiera me apetecía gritarle, ni encararme con ella. Solo sentía ganas de llorar y ese nudo que se alojaba en mi garganta no me dejaba ni hablar.

—**Solo es una pequeña broma**—musitó regresando la mirada hacia mí**—. Por culpa de eso me he cortado**—añadió.—**Quería ver tu cara cuando te entregaba la flor y zas…me distraje con la cuchilla.**

**—Te odio**—murmuré sin ser consciente de la dureza de mis palabras. Sin embargo Quinn si detectó mi decepción, e incluso mi dolor.

**—Rachel**—susurró cambiando radicalmente la expresión de su rostro—, **solo…solo ha sido una broma. Él cree que esa flor habla de seducción, y tú ya sabes lo que quería decirte. No pensaba hacerte creer que…**

—**Déjame en paz Quinn**—la interrumpí notando como la saliva dolía por mi garganta—. **Olvídate de mí para siempre, por favor**—añadí al tiempo que recuperaba mi flor y me disponía a salir de allí.

Ilusa de mí.

A Quinn le bastó observar como tomaba la flor, para reaccionar y evitar que abriese la puerta para marcharme de allí.

**—¿Qué haces?, déjame salir**—le ordené intentando abrirla de nuevo, pero su cuerpo ya se había posicionado frente a mí y me bloqueaba el paso.

—**No te vas a enfadar por algo así. Rachel no quería ofenderte, solo era una broma…¿Ok?, de hecho creí que esa flor no era para ti. No pensé que fuese tan estúpido como para no saber que no necesita seducirte…**

—**Déjame salir, Quinn.**

—**No, no hasta que no me digas que lo entiendes y que eso que acabas de decir no es verdad. No seas paranoica…él cree que está bien y tú sabes que sus intenciones son buenas.**

—**Déjame…salir—**repetí enfurecida.

**—No. Si quieres salir tendrás que apartarme de la puerta por la fuerza…**

**—¡Quinn!**—casi le grité—, **¡Déjame en paz!, olvídate de mí ¿De acuerdo?. Eres…eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Te ríes de todo el mundo y no solo eso, sino que además lo haces con la intención de hacer daño. No quiero saber nada de ti, de hecho me arrepiento de haberte conocido…así que déjame salir de una jodida vez.**

**—Está bien. Estúpida cabezota…eres insoportable**—espetó nerviosa. Mi pequeño sermón parecía haberle afectado más de lo que yo quise pretender y Quinn no tardó en reaccionar para atacarme como siempre lo había hecho**— ¡Vete!—**me gritó apartándose bruscamente. –**Márchate como haces siempre que no eres capaz de enfrentarte a los demás y arreglar las cosas cara a cara. Pero si lo haces…no vengas luego a buscarme ni a intentar arreglar nada. Vamos…¡Huye!**

**—Muy bien…perfecto**—repliqué dispuesta a abrir la puerta Sabía que todo aquello era un desesperado intento para hacerme reaccionar mal, para que me sintiera débil y terminase como siempre lo había hecho; ridícula. Pero me daba igual. Quinn me demostró que no quería arreglar lo nuestro, que no estaba por la labor de tragarse su estúpido orgullo británico y dejar que todo fluyese bien entre nosotras y yo ya había perdido la paciencia. Además del extraño dolor que me produjo que se mofara así de Brian y de mí. Sin embargo no había terminado. Lo supe cuando noté como su mano se aferraba a mi antebrazo y evitaba que girase el picaporte de la misma**.—¿Qué haces?**

No me respondió. No tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía pero no me gustó en absoluto como me miraba. No sabía si era odio, ira o una rabia desmesurada que incluso la llevaba a agredirme físicamente.

**—¡Suéltame!**—le ordené tras aquel breve silencio, que ésta vez se vio interrumpido por la respiración entrecortada que ella dejaba escapar**—¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿Quieres que grite?**

** —No volverás a hablarme—**sonó a amenaza.

—**Pues mucho mej…**

—**Pero no me voy a quedar con las ganas de esto**—me interrumpió con la mirada inyectada en deseo. Con una intensidad en aquel susurro que me heló y me quemó al mismo tiempo. Aunque el calor lo sentí por culpa de sus labios.

Ni siquiera puedo describir como sucedió. Lo único que recuerdo es sentir sus labios adueñándose de los míos con una rabia que a punto estuvo de hacerme perder el equilibrio, y de cómo la respiración de ella me bastaba para saber que era real.

Fue rápido, certero. Como un golpe seco que te deja sin aire pero que no duele. Solo pude sentir el dolor al notar como se separaba de mí y mis labios se dejaron llevar por una leve inercia que los buscaba de nuevo.

Sin embargo Quinn no volvió. Se apartó de mí desviando la cabeza y rozando con los dedos sus labios, tal vez tratando de averiguar si aquel beso había sido real o solo había formado parte de una alucinación.

Fue real, y el fuego que seguía impregnado en nuestros labios fue la mejor prueba para confirmarlo.

La miré completamente confusa y lo último que recuerdo de aquel intenso momento fue salir a marchas forzadas del servicio. Busqué mi abrigo en el almacén ante la perpleja mirada de Santana y Jake, y me marché de allí con la excusa del malestar que supuestamente me aquejaba.

Por suerte mi pequeña e improvisada mentira a Santana minutos antes de todo aquello, le sirvió para aceptar mi decisión y mi necesidad inmediata por descansar. Ni siquiera me preguntó cuándo le dije; _me voy, me siento mal._

No supe qué hizo Quinn, ni siquiera sé si alguien más fue testigo de aquello ni la reacción que pudo tener tras descubrir cómo me había marchado sin más de mi propio trabajo. Estaba lo suficientemente confusa conmigo misma como para prestarle atención a lo demás.

Una confusión que me llevó directamente hacia la zona centro de Manhattan, a perderme por varias horas en el mejor de los oasis de Nueva York. Central Park y el frescor del aire me ayudaron a no enloquecer. Al menos en ese día. Aunque la verdadera locura ya se había instalado en mi vida, hacía ya más de un mes.


	15. Decimoquinto

Decimoquinto

Un martillo hidráulico. Una apisonadora. La extraña máquina donde se mezcla el cemento y cuyo nombre no consigo recordar. El motor de un tanque de combate, o no…un tanque no, más bien un avión de combate. Un caza de esos que pasa a tal velocidad que el sonido llega con varios segundos de retraso y termina colándose en el interior de la cabeza para hacerla explotar.

No encontraba una explicación más descriptiva de en lo que se había convertido mi cabeza. Ni estar en casa a solas, ni pasar toda la mañana metida en la cama a oscuras, ni siquiera el delicioso té que Kurt me hizo a media mañana, me ayudaba a aliviar el intenso dolor de cabeza.

El miércoles había llegado y yo quería morir.

Tal vez el destino, los astros o eso que algunos llaman Karma, estaba enseñándome que la mentira pocas veces sale victoriosa. Y mentir acerca de un supuesto malestar que me ayudó a huir de la cafetería, terminó por ser la peor de las excusas.

No tenía ni idea de qué me sucedía. Lo único que sabía era que me encontraba realmente mal, y que el dolor de cabeza se había vuelto insoportable.

El día anterior no fue menos.

Tras huir de Quinn y de la cafetería, decidí perderme por algunas horas en Central Park, tratando de organizar mi mente y todo aquel barullo de emociones que se habían adueñado de mí.

Emociones que oscilaban entre la rabia, el desconcierto, la sorpresa e incluso, para mi desconcierto, la ilusión. Y es que mis dudas no se debatían acerca de las razones que habían llevado a Quinn a actuar de aquella manera y besarme de esa forma tan extraña e intensa. Lo que realmente me provocó aquella convulsión fue no saber qué diablos me sucedía a mí. No saber qué motivo me llevó a huir de aquella forma y no enfrentarme a ella, como si tuviese miedo a escuchar algo que no me iba a gustar.

Y es que viniendo de Quinn cualquier cosa podría suceder, pero no todas podría soportar.

Si me hubiese quedado allí frente a ella y cuestionándola por los hechos, era más que probable que hubiese recibido alguna excusa de las suyas. Una excusa llena de sarcasmo y también de burla. Y si había algo a lo que yo no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme, era la vergüenza que podría llegar a sentir si eso sucedía. Porque a pesar de que fue ella quien me besó en primera instancia, tengo que confesar que mis labios la buscaron cuando decidió separarse. Y que fue ella quien evitó que mi intento de réplica se llevase a cabo.

Aquel simple gesto me lanzaba al vacío. Me exponía como una idiota frente a alguien capaz de algo así, solo por ridiculizarme. Aquel gesto me dejaba desnuda y le mostraba unas ganas que esta vez, si quedaron en mí.

Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde que me dijo que sabía que yo me quedé con las ganas de besarla, cuando en un intento por dejarme mal parada quiso abandonar mi apartamento en mitad de la tormenta. Y aquel martes después de tantos días, llegué a la conclusión de que era cierto. Que tal vez el día de la tormenta no sentí esas ganas, pero que sin duda y después de besarla por primera vez, mi intención por repetir quedó patente.

A falta de ganas para trabajar, me pasé toda la tarde el martes encerrada en mi habitación, estudiando.

Estudiando o intentando hacerlo.

Mi rutina diaria no se resumía en trabajar en la cafetería y acudir a clases de danza. Solía hacer muchas cosas más, tantas que incluso me faltaban horas del día. Pero tal vez no son cosas lo suficientemente importantes como para mencionarlas continuamente.

Una de esas tareas era la de estudiar cuantos guiones conseguía adquirir para las distintas audiciones a las que pretendía presentarme en las siguientes semanas.

Aquella tarde reposaba entre mis manos un libreto de una obra llamada The Heart. Algo nuevo que estaba aún por determinar si se iba a llevar a cabo o no. Yo por si acaso ya me preparaba para uno de los papeles principales. Sin embargo Rosalie, que así es como se llamaba la chica a la que yo pretendía dar vida, no era lo suficientemente atrayente para mí en aquel momento como lo podía ser Luce o Rachel.

Juro que intenté evitarlo, pero la tentación de meterme en la cama y ver de nuevo aquella película fue superior a mí. Después de ello cené, y volví a la cama con mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas.

No recuerdo bien lo que soñé, solo sé que no paré de ver a Quinn en una campiña inglesa, vestida cual Catherine Earnshaw y vendiéndome flores mientras no paraba de tararear esa pegadiza canción de The Turtles que aparece en la película.

Digo soñé, pero lo cierto es que fue una completa pesadilla que me llevó a despertar en aquel deplorable estado.

**—¿Catarro?**

**—No**

**—¿Estás en tus días?**

**—No**

**—¿Migrañas?,¿Fatiga?,¿Gripe?**

**—No, no y no**

**—Ok…no tengo ni idea de que es lo que te sucede, pero está claro que de humor no andamos demasiado agradable.**

Pobre Kurt, pensé tras ver como volvía a intentar sacarme del sofá.

Después de beneficiarme de su buena voluntad al cuidarme con el delicioso té, opté por trasladarme al sofá y almorzar allí. Tal vez no era lo más acertado para el dolor de cabeza, pero en cierto modo necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fuera de mi habitación.

Fuera del apartamento llovía con fuerza, y no había nada que me incentivase a hacerle caso y salir a descubrir cuáles eran las últimas tendencias en gorros y guantes, que es lo que Kurt pretendía hacer en las siguientes horas.

Me negué en rotundo, y él buscaba de manera desafortunada la culpa de mi extraño estado de salud en aquella mañana. No lo iba a encontrar a menos que fuese vidente y supiera que había sido Quinn y su estúpido y terrible atractivo lo que me hizo caer enferma.

—**Kurt, me duele la cabeza…quiero quedarme en casa, seguir leyendo el guión y prepararme mentalmente para soportar mañana a tu padre, Blaine, mis padres y Santana cenando en la misma mesa. Tengo que ser fuerte…¿Entiendes?**

**—Oh dios…eres idiota**—me recriminó dándose por vencido.—**Está bien, quédate ahí con tu depresiva actitud. Toda esa obsesión por Brian te está volviendo aburrida**—añadió—.**No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que salimos a divertirnos.**

**—¿Qué tiene que ver Brian con que me duela la cabeza?**—le repliqué.

**—Pues que estás tan obsesionada que seguro que te estás volviendo loca…**—hizo una breve pausa mientras se colocaba el abrigo—**Te ha faltado enmarcar esa flor que te regaló ayer, que por cierto…deberías cambiarle el agua si no quieres que se vuelva más fea.**

—**Primero, no estoy obsesionada, estoy enamorada…y él está interesado. Y segundo…¡no es fea!**—dije enfadada**—.Fea es la flor murciélago, no esa Hortensia. Es hermosa.**

**—¿La flor murciélago?, ¿Qué diablos es eso?**

No lo sé, pensé. Y lo hice cuando fui consciente de que acababa de excusarme de la misma forma que lo había hecho Quinn por su estúpida y desagradable burla hacia Brian.

**—¿Rachel?**—volvió a hablar tratando de hacerme reaccionar. No lo hice hasta que lo vi acercarse a mí extrañado por mi mutismo**—, ¿Estás bien?**

**—Eh…sí, sí claro…estoy bien. La flor murciélago es…es una flor negra…y muy fea**—respondí sin tener ni idea de si era así realmente. De hecho ni siquiera sabía si existía o todo había sido una nueva broma de Quinn.

—**Estás muy rara**—musitó sin dejar de mirarme**—, deberías ir a un médico y que te explore o que se yo…**

**—Déjame en paz**—repliqué recuperando mi postura en el sofá. Tumbada para ser más exactos.

**—Ok…ahí te quedas con tu…vaya…mira**—cambió radicalmente el tono de su voz—, **vas a tener compañía**.—Y lo hizo porque en ese mismo instante el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta nos interrumpía en plena discusión.

Era Santana, y jamás en mi vida me había puesto tan nerviosa por su culpa.

Temblaba al imaginar que junto a ella podría aparecer Quinn. Y no tardé en permanecer atenta, dispuesta a averiguar si mi calvario no había hecho más que comenzar.

Por suerte mi amiga llegó a casa a solas, aunque eso no fue motivo para que mis nervios desapareciesen por completo.

Llevaba día y medio sin verla, a pesar de vivir en el mismo lugar. Y se había dado esa situación porque yo misma lo provoqué. Tenía miedo a mirarle a los ojos y no saber contener lo que había sucedido en el interior del baño.

Fueron muchas las veces que pensé durante aquellas horas, que lo más sensato sería contarle lo que me había sucedido con Quinn. Sin embargo no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Y no solo por el miedo a no saber si Quinn lo habría hecho ya o no, sino por el temor a hacerle daño a ella.

Era evidente que las intenciones de mi amiga con la británica eran mucho más especiales que las que en un principio aparentaba. Tal vez aún seguía jugando sus bazas para intentar conquistarla y que cayese en sus brazos al menos por una noche, como solía hacer con cualquier chica que le gustase. Pero después de casi un mes, Santana y Quinn se habían hecho amigas. Tanto que había ocasiones en las que le creía más a ella que a mí. Y yo no estaba dispuesta a perderla por un conflicto mayor y más peliagudo como era una relación íntima. Sabía que Quinn podía lograr lo que quisiera con Santana, de hecho ya lo había demostrado con el tema de las flores. Por eso mismo prefería callar y esperar a saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo realmente entre ellas. Si había algo más que amistad, indudablemente Quinn no me iba a volver a ver, y menos aún comprometerme con una situación como la vivida. Pero si entre ellas no había nada, solo amistad, lo único que debía buscar era el momento adecuado para confesarle lo sucedido.

Pero evidentemente no iba a ser aquel día.

**—¿Dónde vas?—**fue lo primero que dijo nada más entrar y encontrarse a Kurt dispuesto a marcharse.

—**Voy a ver la espléndida colección de sombreros que Jean Dacouir ha creado para Bella.**

**—Ah…que bien**—musitó sin mostrar ningún tipo de entusiasmo o interés. Básicamente lo mismo que yo.—**Pues te vas a mojar y mucho…está diluviando.**

**—Lo sé, y no me importa…Ahí tienes a Rapunzel**—volvió a hablar Kurt lanzándome una mirada de llena de burla—, **y su buenísimo humor**—ironizó. Pero Santana ni siquiera le respondió.

Me miró de soslayo y yo supe que algo sucedía.

Por norma general habría continuado con la broma de Kurt. Sin embargo en aquel momento, se limitó a deshacerse de su abrigo y dejar el bolso sobre la mesa donde siempre lo dejaba. Ni siquiera se dirigió a mí. Caminó hasta la cocina y comenzó a prepararse algo que yo no podía distinguir desde el sofá.

—**Puff…menos mal que tengo planes**—añadió Kurt segundos antes de abandonar el apartamento—.**Si me quedo aquí con vosotras…termino suicidándome.—**Y fue la última de sus impertinencias antes de despedirse y dejarnos completamente a solas. De hecho, si no llega a ser por el ruido que hacía en la cocina, juraría que era yo la que se había quedado allí sin compañía.

Santana no habló, y yo tampoco lo hice.

Tras varios minutos inmersa en su tarea, tomó asiento a mi lado mostrándome el bol donde se había preparado una ensalada. Me ofreció y yo negué dejándole entrever que ya había almorzado. Seguía muda hasta que decidí romper aquel silencio que empezaba a incomodarme.

**—¿Qué tal el día?**

**—Bien**—respondió con la boca llena—, **¿Qué estás viendo?.**

**—Nada…estaba pasando de canal en canal sin saber muy bien que dejar. No hay nada interesante.**

**—Déjalo ahí**—me interrumpió justo cuando yo comencé de nuevo a cambiar de canal. Una película en blanco y negro. Esa fue la elección de Santana**.—¿Cómo estás?—**se interesó**—, ayer cuando llegué…estabas dormida.**

No, respondí mentalmente. Lo cierto es que no estaba dormida, sino haciéndome la dormida para no tener que darle algún tipo de explicación.

**—Eh…regular**—musité**—, pero tranquila…ésta tarde iré a trabajar sin problemas.**

—**Si te encuentras mal no es necesario que vayas. Recuerda que soy tu jefa y no necesitas excusas.**

**—No…no, lo cierto es que ya estoy mucho mejor**—volví a mentir. El dolor de cabeza lograba que incluso me costase mirarla, pero aun así insistí en que me encontraba bien. Sin embargo Santana no llegó a creerme por mucho que tratase de mostrarse indiferente.

**—Ok.**

**—Eh…¿Ya…ya está decorada la cafetería?—**cuestioné con algo de dudas.

—**Sí. Ya está perfecta**—me miró de soslayo—.**Quinn tiene un gusto exquisito con las plantas.**

—**Ya…supongo**—susurré al notar como el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre, ya me hacía daño.

**—¿No lo crees?. Está claro que yo veo todas las flores feas, pero porque sé que alguna que otra podría llegar a matarme. Pero a ti si te gustan las flores, y estoy segura de que los centros que ha creado Quinn, merecen muchísimo la pena.**

**—No lo he negado**—musité lanzando la mirada hacia el televisor, donde Ava Gardner aparecía cantando junto a un piano y centraba toda nuestra atención sobre ella.

Dos minutos y medio. Justo lo que duró aquella perfecta escena fue lo que mantuvimos el silencio. O mejor dicho yo mantuve el silencio, porque Santana no dejó de hacer ruido con el tenedor mientras comía, y fue la primera en hablar tras ver como Ava le daba permiso para interrumpirla.

**—Estoy harta…—**masculló sorprendiéndome.

**—Pues no comas más.**

—**No hablo de la comida, Berry**—respondió dejando el cuenco sobre la mesilla—**Hablo de ti y tu estúpido silencio**—me miró y yo temblé**—. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?**

**—¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?**

—**Vamos Rachel, ¿De verdad piensas callarte lo que te sucedió ayer?, ¿De verdad no me lo vas a contar? O a gritar, a reprochar… a…que se yo…tú nunca te callas esas cosas, ¿Por qué ahora sí?**

**—No…no sé de qué hablas**—balbuceé tratando de contener el terrible temblor que empezaba a apoderarse de mi voz.

**—Lo sé todo**—espetó tan rápido que sentí que me quedaba sin aire.—**Quinn me lo contó, Rachel. Me dijo lo que os pasó en el servicio y entiendo que ese sea el motivo por el que buscaste la excusa de estar enferma para marcharte. ¿Pero por qué no me lo dices directamente a mí?, ¿Ya no confías en mí?**

**—¿Qué…qué es lo que te ha dicho?**—cuestioné completamente avergonzada, sin saber si quería o no saber la respuesta.

**—Pues me ha dicho lo que te hizo**—respondió sin pensar.

**—Estúpida…¿Y no te molesta?. Es una idiota…**

**—No, no digas eso. Quinn no está bien, Rachel. Está arrepentida de lo que hizo, de hecho no ha parado de llamarme preguntándome si estabas bien.**

**—¿Arrepentida?. ¿De verdad la estás defendiendo?, San, esta chica no para de reírse de mí y lo hace siendo consciente. Yo creí que tú eras mi amiga, que me creerías a mí antes que a ella, pero veo que no… que lo que sea que tengas con ella o lo que te interesa de ella, es más importante que escucharme y hacerme caso.**

**—¿Pero cómo quieres que te escuche si ni siquiera me cuentas las cosas?**

**—¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces!—**le repliqué casi a gritos.—**Te dije que esa chica no iba de frente, que no es…no es honesta del todo. Y ahora** **lo estás comprobando. A ti te sigue la corriente, te habla bien de mí y luego conmigo hace todo lo contrario, y para colmo me…**

**—No seas exagerada**—me interrumpió—. **Por amor de Dios, Rachel. Quinn es buena chica, pero tú tienes ese don de aparecer en el peor momento y termináis como terminasteis. Además…no te hagas la mártir porque sé que ayer tú andabas buscando discutir con ella, ¿O no es cierto?**

**—¿También te lo ha dicho ella?—**ignoré responderle.

—**Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Te dije que la ayudases y tú te fuiste a hablar con Brian. Y peor aún, cuando te entregó esa flor fuiste a buscarla…y supongo que lo hacías para presumir ante ella o que se yo…**

**—¡Te equivocas!—**mentí de nuevo e incluso a mí me dolió hacerlo.—**Fui a ayudarla y ella me dijo que no lo necesitaba. De hecho fue ella la que me insistió en que fuese a despedir a Brian. Y ahora entiendo por qué quería que lo hiciera, la muy estúpida. Pretendía reírse de mí y de él.**

**—No creo que sea motivo para odiar a una persona. Quinn no está en su mejor momento, Rachel.**

**—¿Y qué me importa?—**le repliqué volviendo la mirada hacia la televisión—. **Todo el mundo tiene problemas, y sí…es cierto que lo estará pasando mal con su padre queriendo llevarse a su abuela, pero no es la única persona en el mundo que tiene problemas en casa…y no por ello tiene libertad absoluta para reírse de los demás. Y mucho menos de ir be…**

—**Se la ha llevado**—volvió a interrumpirme dejándome helada.

**—¿Qué?**

**—El padre de Quinn se ha llevado a su abuela, Rachel. **

¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?.

Tal vez no era el momento de cuestionarme aquello, pero fue oír la respuesta de mi amiga y noté como mi corazón se estremecía y me daba un vuelco que cortaba mi respiración. Y me lo cuestionaba porque jamás me había sentido así por alguien a quien ni siquiera había tenido el placer de conocer.

No vi a Eloise nunca, sin embargo aquella mujer ya formaba parte de mi vida, y se había adueñado de mis preocupaciones. Sin embargo lo que más me dolió fue imaginar la situación de Quinn al tener que sobrellevar aquello.

**—El lunes por la noche puso rumbo a Australia. Quinn y Emma están bastante…bueno ya sabes.—**Continuó ante mi mutismo.

**—¿El lunes?, pero…ayer no me dijo nada—**susurré

**—No quiere preocupar a nadie. ¿Por qué crees que les pedí que decorasen la cafetería?. Supe que era una buena forma de mantenerlas entretenidas, aunque yo muera cada vez que vaya a trabajar y termine estornudando miles de veces. **

**—Pero…**

**—Escúchame Rachel. Tú eres mi amiga, y sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti. Sabes que siempre me vas a tener a tu lado, pase lo que pase…pero te aseguro que lo que hizo ayer Quinn, lo hizo sin malas intenciones. Por lo que me contó, Brian llegó a la floristería y le pidió una flor…para seducir a una chica. Y ella pensó que esa chica no ibas a ser tú.**

**—¿Qué no iba a ser yo?**

**—Exacto. Creyó que Brian estaba utilizando la misma técnica que has utilizado tú para conquistar a otra persona.**

**—¿Y por qué no iba a ser yo?**

**—Porque es evidente que Brian no tiene que seducirte**—respondió rápidamente**—. Quinn en el fondo, pretendía ayudarte…si eras tú, ella misma se iba a encargar de decirte cual era el verdadero mensaje de aquella flor, y si era otra chica…pues Brian quedaría mal**—explicó dibujando una leve sonrisa**—, ¿No me digas que no está bien pensado?**

**—¿Y qué pasa con lo que sucedió en el baño?—**le cuestioné sin querer creer su perfecta explicación. Porque a pesar de no convencerme, debía reconocer que si era cierta, había tratado de ayudarme a seguir teniendo opciones con Brian.

**—¿La discusión?**—preguntó un tanto confusa**—, ¿Cuándo peleasteis?**

**—Eh…no, me refiero a lo de…**

**—¿A qué?—** me cuestionó al notar mi silencio.

Y es que en ese instante percibí algo raro en la mueca que Santana mostraba. Tan raro que no pude evitar hacer un barrido de toda la conversación y recordar punto por punto que es lo que nos había llevado a mantenerla.

**—¿Qué…qué es lo que te contó Quinn?—**pregunté tratando de cerciorarme de que hablábamos de lo mismo.

Menos mal que lo hice.

**—Pues de que va a ser…de la broma de la flor con Brian, de lo que estamos hablando…¿Qué te pasa?**

**—Eh…no, nada…**

**—¿Pasó algo más?**

**—No, no…claro que no.**

**—¿Entonces?**

**—No, lo decía porque no sabía si…si te…te había contado la discusión al completo…**

**—Mmm…no sé, me dijo que fuiste a ayudarla porque se había cortado y que entonces…discutisteis por el tema de la flor.**

**—Bien**—balbuceé aún sin ser consciente de la suerte que había tenido. Aunque tal vez no era suerte, sino miedo.

Seguía completamente aterrorizada por tener que contarle que sí hubo algo más, y que no había sido otra cosa más que un beso. Un absurdo y sorprendente beso que no se iba de mi mente.

**—Rachel…¿Estás bien?, a ver si va a ser verdad que te encuentras mal. **

—**Es que me encuentro mal—**me excusé de nuevo, pero esta vez no era una mentira. El dolor de cabeza seguía en aumento y aquella conversación no iba a ayudarme en absoluto.—**Creo que voy a acostarme otro rato antes de ir a trabajar. **

**—Ok…pero ya te he dicho que si te encuentras mal, no es necesario que… **

—**Voy a ir**—interrumpí al tiempo que me levantaba del sofá**—. Necesito distraerme y nada mejor que la cafetería para ello.**

**—Está bien…como tú veas.**

**—Además, mañana mis padres me van a provocar más dolor de cabeza, así que será mejor que empiece a acostumbrarme.**

**—Oh…cierto…mañana tenemos reunión familiar y…de amigos.**

**—¿Sabes ya si va a venir tu madre?—**le pregunté con total y absoluta normalidad, tratando de olvidarme al menos por unos minutos de todo aquel desorden en mi cabeza.

Era una tradición.

Desde que compartíamos apartamento, solo el primer año que estuvimos en Nueva York nos separamos por Acción de Gracias. Todos acudimos al encuentro de nuestras familias. Pero al año siguiente una serie de complicaciones nos llevó a permanecer aquí. Fue la primera vez que pasamos Acción de gracias juntos y la verdad es que no fue nada divertido quedarnos los tres a solas.

A partir de aquel día decidimos que si no podíamos viajar, haríamos que nuestras familias acudiesen a celebrar aquella noche junto a nosotros. Y eso es lo que hicimos en los siguientes años. Mis padres, el padre de Kurt, Blaine en alguna ocasión, y los padres de Santana se trasladaban durante dos días a nuestro hogar, logrando que esa noche volviese a ser especial para nosotros.

El año anterior, Santana tuvo que viajar para pasar esa noche junto a su familia, ya que la delicada salud de su abuela no le permitía otra opción.

Este año, Acción de gracias se presentaba con la incertidumbre de si su madre podría o no acompañarnos, ya que Santana tenía obligaciones en la cafetería.

—**No**—respondió rápidamente.—**Mi padre trabaja y mi abuela está sola… no les daría tiempo.**

—**Vaya…bueno, no te preocupes**—dije tras recoger mi plato y dispuesta a regresar a mi habitación, donde aún podía descansar un par de horas.—**Con mis padres y Burt, será más que suficiente…además creo que Blaine también vendrá**.

—**Mmmm, eso no es un consuelo…ni siquiera es un buen plan**—me interrumpió—. **Yo ya había pensado en atenerme a la ley de invitados.**

**—¿Vas a invitar a alguien?—**le pregunté.

La ley de invitados no era otra cosa más que el derecho que teníamos alguno de nosotros para invitar a alguien, cuando nuestros padres faltasen a aquella cita. Una Ley que implantó Kurt como excusa para lograr que Blaine participase en nuestra celebración, ya que él solo contaba con la presencia de su padre y decía que no era justo que nosotras tuviésemos a dos familiares.

Una completa tontería. Ni a mí ni a Santana nos importaba que fuesen uno, dos, tres o cuantos familiares quisieran venir. De hecho cuantas más personas, mucho mejor. A pesar de la locura en la que se convertía nuestro apartamento con tantos padres discutiendo acerca del menú, o cómo teníamos decorada nuestra casa.

**—Eh…sí**—se giró para mirarme por encima del sofá—, **aunque necesito tu aprobación.**

**—¿Mi aprobación?, ¿Por qué?**

—**A Kurt le pregunté ayer y me dijo que no había problema alguno, que eras tú quien tendría la última palabra.**

**—¿Yo por qué?, ¿Por qué no iba a querer que invitases a…oh…**—No pude acabar la pregunta porque rápidamente supe lo que tramaba.

Estuve a punto de gritarle que no, que ni por asomo iba a permitir que Quinn y su hermana cenasen con nosotros en aquella noche tan especial, suponiendo que fuesen ellas las invitadas de Santana. Sin embargo no pude hacerlo.

No pude negarme tan rápido como habría querido porque la imagen de Quinn devastada por la marcha de su abuela me rompió el corazón, y eso que ni siquiera lo había presenciado.

**—Están solas, Rachel—**apuntilló Santana sabiendo que yo ya sabía quiénes eran—. **Pensé que era una buena ocasión para tratar de distraerlas un poco, y por qué no…hacer que se sienta mejor. Quinn no quiere, me ha dicho que a menos que tú lo digas que sí, no piensa aceptar la invitación. Y Emma ha dicho que hará lo que haga Quinn. Yo sé que no es de tu agrado, pero por una vez…no sé tal vez podríamos…**

**—Está bien**—dije sin permitir que siguiese hablando. Cada palabra que decía me hacía sentir más y más culpable de algo que ni siquiera sabía que era.

**—¿Está bien?**—repitió sorprendida**—¿No te importa?**

**—No, pero solo quiero que cumplan una condición…**

** —Dime…**

** —Dile a Quinn que se limitará a portarse como una persona normal, sensata y educada…nada de reproches ni de sarcasmo, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Pero Rachel…**

**—¿De acuerdo?—**insistí segundos antes de meterme en mi habitación.

**—O…ok**—aceptó un tanto disconforme.—**Quinn hará lo que tú…y solo tú, le pidas.**


	16. Decimosexto

Por Lea!

* * *

Decimosexto

Demente, perturbada, desequilibrada, chalada, chiflada, lunática, imprudente, maniática, estúpida, idiota.

Yo era consciente de que todos esos adjetivos y a la vez sinónimos entre sí, me describían a la perfección en el mismo instante en el que toqué el timbre de aquella puerta, y esperaba impaciente a que me abriesen. Y sin embargo no me importaba serlo.

No me importaba ser todo aquel despropósito de adjetivos antes que permitir que mis nervios lograran enfermarme de verdad. De hecho ya lo habían hecho al regalarme el continuo dolor de cabeza durante un día completo.

Porque a aquella hora, a las 18:00 de la tarde, se cumplían 25 horas exactamente desde que el insoportable malestar de mi cabeza se instalaba en mí y no me abandonaba.

La conversación con Santana y toda una tarde trabajando en la cafetería, donde presté más atención al barullo de dudas que me golpeaban continuamente que a los propios clientes, me hizo recapacitar y tomar una decisión que probablemente me iba a pasar factura.

No me importaba.

Era una mujer adulta. 25 años te sitúan en esa franja de edad en la que evidentemente eres joven para disfrutar y ser un poco inconsciente a veces, pero también para saber solucionar los conflictos, sobre todo en lo que a relaciones sociales se refiere.

Sí. Quinn me había besado, ¿Y qué?. Solo era un estúpido beso que no significó nada, al menos eso pretendía creer yo misma. Lo único que debía temer de aquel acto era el posible conflicto que podría crearse con Santana. Y por ella tomé aquella decisión.

No iba a permitir que ninguna chica de sonrisa encantadora, ojos espectaculares y embaucador acento inglés, tensara mi relación con Santana. Relación que rondaba los quince años y que yo no estaba dispuesta a que acabase bajo ningún concepto.

Mis padres siempre me dijeron que para superar los miedos debías enfrentarte a ellos, y si no podías, debías al menos averiguar el motivo por el que te provocaba esa sensación. Y eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Yo sabía que frente a Quinn, que con solo mirarme lograba amedrentarme, tenía algunas opciones de llegar a algún acuerdo para evitar una disputa más seria. Sin embargo no estaba segura de que eso fuera a suceder con Emma. Y estaba convencida de que ella estaba allí, puesto que cinco minutos antes acerté a llamar número oculto para saber que en el interior había alguien.

No estaba equivocada. Toqué de nuevo el timbre y la puerta se abrió en ese mismo instante en el que yo aprisionaba el botón.

Volvía la mirada asesina de aquella chica.

**—¿Qué quieres?**

Escucharla hablar de aquella manera me hizo preguntarme si Emma sabía lo que era la educación. Si era consciente de que existían las palabras _hola y adiós _como saludo y despedida.

—**He venido a hablar con Quinn**—dije tratando de no descentrarme de mi objetivo principal.

**—Al fondo a la derecha**—espetó apartándose de la puerta y permitiéndome la entrada sin más.

Definitivamente aquella chica era una completa maleducada.

Yo, al igual que Quinn, tampoco solía tomar demasiada confianza y necesitaba que me invitasen mínimo dos veces para acceder a una casa que no era la mía, pero en aquella ocasión poco podía esperar.

Debía ser igual que ella y aceptar su respuesta como un _adelante…pasa, Quinn está en la habitación de la derecha._

Y eso hice.

Tras llenar mis pulmones accedí a la casa para descubrir como Emma no estaba a solas. Un chico permanecía sentado en un sofá a la izquierda, mientras en la televisión aparecían imágenes de lo que se suponía era un concierto.

Emma regresó junto al chico y se dejó caer a su lado, volviendo a mirarme de aquella forma tan arisca y desafiante.

**—¿Estás sorda?—**me dijo y yo permanecí en silencio**—, al fondo…a la derecha**—me indicó con la mano hacia un pasillo que aparecía justo enfrente de la pequeña salita que ellos ocupaban.—**Si no te das prisa, no la vas a ver…**

No entendí muy bien aquel último comentario, pero le hice caso y tras cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me dispuse a recorrer el angosto pasillo por el que me había señalado.

Estaba oscuro y tuve miedo por tropezar con algo que se interpusiera en mi camino. De hecho descubrí algo en el suelo apenas un par de metros delante de mí.

Era tan grande que me asustó, hasta que descubrí que era Bleu. Ni siquiera se alteró al verme. Se limitó a permanecer recostado junto a la primera de las puertas que aparecía a la izquierda y me miró sumiso.

**—Hola chico**—susurré evitando romper su calma, y lo entendió. Simplemente alzó un poco la cabeza y me olisqueó al pasar junto a él. Nada más.

A apenas un metro más adelante aparecía la segunda de las puertas, también a la izquierda, y justo frente a ella otra puerta a la derecha.

Pero esas no eran mi objetivo. La mía estaba un poco más lejos. No mucho más. Apenas un par de metros donde el pasillo ya llegaba a su fin y desde donde empecé a escuchar un leve canturreo que me hizo sonreír.

Era ella sin duda, a pesar de lo bajo que sonaba y aunque jamás la había escuchado cantar. Lo hacía bien, tanto que incluso consiguió que los nervios que me aprisionaban en el estómago se disolviesen poco a poco.

Aunque lo cierto es que no solo fue su voz, sino la canción en sí que estaba cantando.

No soy una gran aficionada a la música inglesa, pero era imposible no reconocer aquella canción. Hasta la más ignorante musicalmente hablando sabría que aquella melodía pertenecía a los Beatles.

Esperé un par de segundos antes de interrumpirla, y me decidí a llamar cuando noté que su voz había cesado.

Dos golpes para ser precisas. Dos golpes que no sirvieron de mucho. Quinn comenzó a canturrear de nuevo y yo volví a llamar con algo más de insistencia.

**—¿Quinn?—**cuestioné junto a los golpes, tratando de hacerla escuchar. Pero no obtenía la respuesta que yo deseaba, logrando que empezase a dudar de nuevo.

Una duda que fue resuelta con un simple y claro grito.

**—¡Entra y deja de llamar, pesada!¿No ves que con la música no te escucha?**

Fue Emma la que me sorprendió desde el salón gritándome. Quería que entrase sin llamar, tal y como ella habría hecho. Y aunque no entraba dentro de mi manera de ser, me armé de valor y seguí su consejo, aun creyendo que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto.

Me tembló el pulso al girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla poco a poco, evitando no ser demasiado brusca.

**—¿Quinn?—**murmuré al tiempo que empezaba a descubrir la habitación. Pero allí no estaba ella, o al menos no en aquella estancia.

Una cama impoluta con un enorme cuadro de un paisaje lleno de flores que destacaba por la viveza de sus colores. A la izquierda un espejo anclado en la pared y una cómoda del mismo tono que la majestuosa cama. Digo majestuosa porque era al doble de grande que la mía, y eso ya era bastante.

Un par de sillas, una percha con algunas chaquetas colgadas, un par de mesitas de noches con sus correspondientes lámparas, una alfombra a los pies de la cama y un baúl conformaban el resto de la decoración de la estancia. A la derecha, las puertas de lo que debía ser un armario repletas de fotografías, y justo a su lado una puerta entreabierta, desde donde procedía luz y su voz. Su dulce y delicada voz tarareando una canción que decía cosas como; _Imagina que no hay paraíso, es fácil si lo intentas.  
Ningún infierno debajo de nosotros. Arriba de nosotros, solamente cielo,  
Imagina a toda la gente, viviendo al día... _Imposible no estremecerse con aquello, y mucho menos sabiendo que era ella quien lo cantaba.

No dudé en acércame a la puerta desde donde podía escucharla, sin poder evitar fijarme en las fotografías que aparecían en el armario.

Pude ver muchas en las que aparecía ella sonriente, divertida, nada que ver con la Quinn que yo conocía.

Me llamó poderosamente la atención una en la que aparecía junto a otra chica en el interior de lo que debía ser una cabina de fotomatón. Ambas aparecían sonrientes, regalándose bromas y divertidas mientras posaban con unos gorros extremadamente llamativos.

Nunca imaginé que Quinn pudiese poner la cara que mostraba en la tercera de las fotos de aquella hilera y que para mi sorpresa, se repetía en una que estaba separada de la tira. Bizca, inflando los mofletes mientras la otra chica separaba sus orejas, regalando una imagen desternillante que me hizo sonreír más de la cuenta. Tanto que incluso dejé escapar una pequeña carcajada que me relajó. Aunque solo fueron un par de segundos, justo los que tardé en seguir caminando hacia la puerta y volver preguntar.

**—¿Quinn?—**dije asomándome lentamente por el hueco que dejaba la puerta entre abierta. Y menos mal que lo hice lentamente.

Sus pies descalzos fue lo primero que pude descubrir y sentí como la voz se me iba.

Una fina y delicada braguita era lo único que cubría la parte inferior de la rubia. Sin embargo no era lo único que me iba a hacer enrojecer. Fue ascender por las piernas y descubrir que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba también al descubierto, solo protegido por un elegante sujetador a conjunto con las braguitas.

Quinn se lavaba los dientes mientras unos auriculares ocupaban sus oídos y respondía a mi duda de por qué no me atendía a la llamada.

No se percató de mi presencia hasta que no desvió su mirada hacia el espejo, tras enjuagarse la boca con el agua que caía del grifo y me descubrió en el reflejo. Fue devastador.

Me asusté por su culpa.

Quinn abrió los ojos al máximo y reaccionó como si hubiese sido testigo de una aparición, dejando caer el cepillo de diente, e incluso ella misma estuvo a punto de hacerlo tras girarse de forma brusca.

Que no me esperaba era algo evidente, pero jamás pensé que pudiese crear aquella mueca de pánico en alguien.

—**Soy…soy yo…tranquila**—musité en un intento desesperado por hacerla entrar en razón mientras se aferraba al lavabo y seguía mirándome espantada.

**—¿Rachel?**—masculló apartando los auriculares de sus oídos**—¿Qué…qué…diablos…haces…aquí?—**me preguntó completamente confusa**.—¿Estás en mi habitación?...¡En mi casa!**

—**Lo siento…no, no pretendía asustarte…yo, yo…llamé a la puerta y tú, tú no me escuchabas y bueno…Emma…Emma me dijo que…que entrase y…**

Debía parar. Mis nervios se habían alterado tanto que hasta yo misma notaba lo patético de mi explicación, tartamudeando como nunca antes lo había hecho y sin poder evitar lanzar miradas indiscretas al cuerpo de Quinn.

**—¿Emma?**—musitó recuperando un poco la compostura, aunque no mucho. Estoy segura de que aún seguía creyendo que yo era algún tipo de aparición, o tal vez una alucinación.

**—Sí, está…está ahí con un chico y me dijo que entrase y yo…pues…lo…lo siento**—volví a disculparme, ésta vez después de hacer algo que seguro sorprendió a Quinn.

Rápidamente, y como remedio efectivo para tratar de controlar mis nervios, me aparté de la puerta y me quedé junto al armario, evitando cualquier contacto visual con ella.

**—¡Joder!, menudo susto…¿Dónde vas?—**me cuestionó ella asomándose.

—**No quiero interrumpirte, supongo que deberás terminar de vestirte**—dije sin mirarla, aunque yo ya sabía que ella si lo hacía bajo el umbral de la puerta del baño.

—**Ok…¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Ha pasado algo?**

**—No, no…está todo bien**—la miré de reojo. Seguía allí, observándome extrañada.—**Es solo que necesito aclarar algo contigo y no puedo esperar más.**

—**Oh…ok, otro de tus sermones**…—balbuceó regresando al interior del baño y yo lo agradecí. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan incómoda con alguien en ropa interior. Ni siquiera cuando hice aquellas pruebas para participar en un anuncio de publicidad, donde todos los chicos salían semidesnudos. Esto era mucho peor y el calor que sentía no me ayudaba en absoluto.

**—No es un sermón**—repliqué sin moverme del lugar—.**Verás Quinn…yo, yo no tengo ni idea de qué…de qué es lo que nos pasó ayer. **

—**Pasó que te besé**—respondió bruscamente, al tiempo que abandonaba el baño y se plantaba frente a mí**—, ¿Me permites?, toda mi ropa está ahí…guardada**—señaló hacia el armario que yo misma bloqueaba.

Por supuesto, me aparté para que pudiese acceder a su propio armario, aunque he de confesar que en ese instante me vi más movida por la imperiosa necesidad de no seguir contemplándola semidesnuda.

—**Te pido disculpas**—continuó confundiéndome un poco**—. No sé qué me pasó , pero sé que no estuvo bien. No pretendía crearte problemas, de hecho lo último que pensé era en que te pudiese afectar tanto como para venir hasta aquí y…**

**—No he venido por mí**— la interrumpí con el temor de hacerla creer que sentía algo fuera de lo común tras aquel beso si la dejaba continuar con su disculpa.—**He venido por Santana**—añadí provocando su atención.

Quinn sacó algo de ropa del interior del armario y no dudó en mirarme preocupada.

**—¿Se lo has dicho?**

**—No, no le he dicho nada. **

—**Ah…¿Y piensas decírselo?**

—**De eso precisamente quería hablar contigo. San…Santana me ha dicho que mañana vendréis a cenar con nosotras y…**

**—No, no…eso aún no está decidido. Le pedí expresamente que solo aceptaría la invitación si tú estabas de acuerdo.**

—**Lo sé. Me lo comentó esta mañana.**

**—¿Y estás de acuerdo?**

—**Por eso he venido**—respondí tan rápido que tuve que dejar un breve silencio a continuación para evitar atragantarme y ordenar las palabras. Algo complicado si tenía en frente a una chica como ella vistiéndose. –**Si mañana vais a estar, te…te pido que no vayas a hacer mención de lo que pasó ayer. Te pido que quede solo entre nosotras. Que me des tu palabra de que Santana no se va a enterar de eso con algún comentario sarcástico en mitad de la cena.**

**—¿Por qué tanto miedo?—**me cuestionó volviendo a fijar su mirada en mí.

**—No es miedo. Mira…no tengo ni idea de lo que tú sientes por Santana, pero es evidente que ella tiene un especial interés por ti…y no quiero que una estupidez como la de ayer, me haga tener problemas con ella… **

**—¿Una estupidez?. Lo de ayer fue un beso, Rachel, no una estupidez.**

**—Pero…pero has dicho que no sabes por qué lo hiciste, que no era intencionado…¿O sí?**—balbuceé nerviosa. Aunque no tanto como me puse cuando vi como Quinn desviaba su mirada y seguía acomodándose la ropa**.—¿Quinn?—**insistí temerosa.

**—Rachel, nadie besa porque sí. Siempre hay algo, algún motivo que hace que tomes esa decisión.** –Volvió a mirarme y yo creí estar viviendo un ilusión. Algo irreal—**Tal vez no fue el mejor momento, pero eso no significa que no…bueno que no quisiera hacerlo.**

Sin palabras.

Estaba completamente enmudecida no porque no supiese que decir, sino porque no conseguía creerle. No podía asimilar que aquella chica me estuviese confesando que quiso besarme y lo hizo por algo que iba más allá que un impulso.

**—Lo siento**—volvió a disculparse—**No…no sé qué es, Rachel…pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.**

**—¿Sentirte cómo?**

**—Pues…es raro ¿Vale?, porque te veo y solo tengo ganas de gritarte…insultarte…no sé, me sacas de quicio…y sin embargo otras veces…te miro y veo…veo que eres…no sé…eres especial.**

**—¿Especial?**

—**Sí…hermosa…divertida, dulce…**

**—No…no, no**—la detuve**—, ¿Te estás riendo de mí?, no…no puedes estar hablando en serio, no…**

**—¿Ves?, ahora mismo me entran ganas de sacarte de aquí a patadas por ser tan insoportable. Por cuestionar cada palabra que te digo…pero luego te preocupas por mí o intentas hacerme sonreír y yo…no sé**—desvió de nuevo la mirada**—¡Dios!, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto, con lo dramática que eres no debería…—**se llevó las manos a la cabeza

Lo cierto es que yo también desee hacerlo, pero solo para asegurarme de que era real. Que estaba en la habitación de Quinn, con ella a apenas un metro de mí confesándome que le sucedían cosas conmigo. Era tan surrealista que ni siquiera me percaté de como mis uñas empezaban a clavarse en la madera de las puertas del armario. De hecho ni siquiera tenía uñas para ello.

**—¿Y Santana?—**musité

**—¿Santana?, ¿Qué sucede con Santana?**

**—Quinn, ella…ella está interesada en ti.**

**—Lo sé**—volvió a mirarme—**y ya lo hablamos. Ella ya sabe que mi única intención es ser su amiga. Y lo aceptó. No tengo ningún tipo de interés en ella que no sea ese.**

**—¿Por mí?—**cuestioné indecisa.

**—¿Qué?...no, claro que no—**respondió con algo de orgullo—.**Que crea que eres especial no significa que quiera estar contigo…ni que me muera de amor ni nada de eso…¿Entiendes?**

Pues no, no lo entendía porque para mí sentirse atraída por alguien, era desear estar con esa persona. Pero por lo visto en Brighton eso no era lo normal.

—**No estoy enamorada de ti**—añadió fulminando todas mis dudas de repente, y creándome a la vez una desilusión que no debía existir en mí. De hecho aquello debería de haberme tranquilizado, no lo contrario.

—**Bien…ya…ya lo suponía**—dije sin mucha convicción.

—**Rachel, yo solo quiero explicarte por qué te bese. Lo hice porque me apeteció…no sé. Estaba mal y pensé que ya…ya no volverías a hablarme después de lo que le hice a Brian. Tal vez fue como mi disculpa…no…no lo sé.**

**—Ok…no te preocupes**—mascullé tratando de evitar que su excusa lograse desilusionarme aún más.—**Yo solo quería saber que entre tú y Santana todo está claro. Y que lo que sucedió ayer no iba a comprometerme con ella. No estoy dispuesta a que algo así suceda.**

**—Puedes estar tranquila. Santana sabe que no tengo interés en nadie.**

**—Bien…entonces no tengo nada que temer, supongo.**

Asintió conforme se colocaba los zapatos.

—**No voy a decir nada a menos que tú me pidas que se lo comente. Pero creo que es absurdo. Ese beso no va a volver a repetirse…a menos que tú lo quieras, claro**—me miró desafiante.

**—¿Yo?...no, claro que no quiero**—respondí tan rápido que incluso me atropellé con las palabras—, **¿Por qué iba a querer?, no me gustas…**

—**Rachel…Rachel**—me interrumpió esbozando una divertida sonrisa—, **solo estaba bromeando. No te voy a volver a besar ni aunque me lo pidas. Demasiado drama tengo ya en mi vida como para soportarte con tus dudas por cada beso que recibas.**

Bien. Había vuelto la sarcástica, la Quinn que yo conocía y que tanto me fastidiaba. Y me encantó.

Fue escucharla hablar de aquella manera y lejos de sentirme ofendida o ridícula, noté como mis pulmones se llenaban de aire y mi estómago dejaba de temblar.

—**No son dudas**—musité recuperando la normalidad. Nuestra normalidad.—**Solo quería asegurarme de que no vas sufrir por mí.**

Lo conseguí.

Por primera vez desde que la conocí, logré que Quinn dejase escapar una carcajada sin que fuese yo la burla que la provocaba.

Quinn no pudo contener la risa tras notar mi divertida réplica y yo sentí que las buenas vibraciones que recibí de ella aquel primer día en el que me salvó de Bleu, habían vuelto.

**—Me gusta que sonrías**—dije sin pensar**—.Te sienta mejor que ese gesto serio que sueles tener siempre…**

—**No tengo muchos motivos para sonreír.**

**—Hace un momento estabas cantando algo hermoso, ¿No te sirve eso para sonreír?**—me acerqué a ella dispuesta a firmar la paz de una vez por todas. Sin embargo aquella última referencia a la canción que canturreaba no me dio el resultado que esperaba.

Quinn volvió a bajar la mirada y la sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios, dando paso a una mueca de pena que incluso me dolió.

**—¿Estás bien?**

**—Era la canción favorita de mi abuela**—respondió al tiempo que centraba su mirada en un fino y elegante anillo que adornaba su dedo anular derecho.—**Siempre que venía a verla en verano, la cantábamos…decía que era lo único inglés que le gustaba después de nosotras dos…**—volvió a sonreír con algo de añoranza.

**—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**—le pregunté tras tomar asiento junto a ella a los pies de la cama. Quinn supo de qué hablaba. Otra vez volvíamos a entendernos sin tener que dar detalles.

**—¿Para qué?—**me miró—**Sabia que te ibas a preocupar y no…no tienes por qué…**

—**Gracias a tu abuela he logrado que el profesor más guapo y maravilloso del mundo se fije en mí de algún modo…así que tengo derecho a preocuparme por ella. Ya forma parte de mi vida.**

**—¡Hey!, que las flores te las vendí yo, no mi abuela…además fue idea mía. Recuerda que tú solo pretendías regalarle unos estúpidos bombones.**

**—Eran suizos, no estúpidos**—le recriminé intencionadamente.—**Y sí, tú me vendiste las flores y también fue idea tuya…pero la floristería es de ella, y seguro que fue ella quien te enseñó todo eso de los mensajes.**

**—No**—fue directa. –**Lo de los mensajes me lo dijo mi madre, ella también es florista en Brighton. Mi abuela decía que las flores sirven para alegrar la vida, para…hacer compañía. Pero no creía en los mensajes.**

—**Mmm…me da igual. Tú abuela ya es como mi abuela**—dije sin ser consecuente con mi osadía.

**—Le habría encantado tener una nieta como tú. Os parecéis mucho…de hecho de ahí procede mi teoría acerca de que todos los norte americanos sois iguales. Drama, Broadway y café. Es lo único que os interesa en esta ciudad.**

**—¿Le gusta Broadway?, wow…tu abuela es una Berry, no una Fabray.**

Una nueva sonrisa y mi corazón volvía a ilusionarse, a pesar del extraño desconsuelo que sentía antes. Verla sonreír lograba erradicar cualquier mal sentimiento, sin dudas.

**—¿Cómo estáis?—**añadí con dulzura.

**—Resignadas**—me miró—**Emma está más insoportable que nunca, pero lo ha aceptado…sabe que no podemos hacer nada.**

**—¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo estás tú?**—me interesé al ver como volvía a bajar la mirada.

—**Acostumbrándome. Al menos me queda la tranquilidad de saber que ha disfrutado en el viaje. Le…le encantaba viajar y eso no lo ha olvidado. Mi padre nos envió un video dentro del avión y estaba completamente alucinada mirando por una de las ventanitas**—sonrió—.**No sé. Tal vez lo bueno de no recordar, es que puedes querer a alguien de nuevo…y apenas le han bastado un par de semanas para encariñarse con mi padre. Así que si ella está feliz…yo debo estar feliz.**

—**Al menos debes tener la conciencia tranquila**—le dije sin poder contenerme al regalarle una caricia en el hombro—**Estará orgullosa de tener a una nieta como tú. Ojala algún día a mí me cuiden de igual forma…**

**—Lo dudo—**murmuró ella—**Serás una anciana de esas que no para de contar batallas…de cómo fuiste una estrella en Broadway y tu voz será aún más estridente. Así que nadie te cuidará.**

—**Mmmm…voy a tener que empezar a escribir mi vida**—dije levantándome de la cama—.**Si algún día no recuerdo quien fui y nadie me cuida, al menos dejaré un legado escrito…y todo el mundo sabrá quien fue y cómo vivió Rachel Barbra Berry.**

**—Oh dios…¿Te llamas Rachel Barbra?**

**—Ajam…¿No lo sabias?**

—**Pues no…y eso hace que sienta más ganas de…**

No pudo continuar porque de repente y sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió y Emma nos fulminó con la mirada a ambas.

**—¿No te han enseñado que hay que llamar antes de entrar?**—le recriminó Quinn, y con razón. Emma era insoportablemente maleducada.

—**Te llaman por teléfono**.—Dijo sin más. Tan seca y directa que tras ello cerró la puerta de golpe y se marchó.

—**Discúlpame un segundo**—se excusó Quinn sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando quise hacerlo, ya salía de la habitación y me dejaba a solas. No sabía si iba a atender esa llamada o iba directa a recriminarle a Emma su mala educación.

Pero lo cierto es que fui yo quien se quedó allí, a solas en mitad de la habitación de Quinn Fabray, y para mi sorpresa no estaba histérica. Ni siquiera nerviosa, aun recordando cómo me había confesado que a veces no solo quería estrangularme sino que también le apetecía besarme.

He de confesar que en aquel instante, cuando empecé a asimilarlo, mi orgullo y mi autoestima subieron de manera casi inmediata hasta tales niveles, que no recordaba la última vez que me había sentido tan segura de mí misma. No todo los días una chica como Quinn te dice que hay algo que le atrae de ti, aunque intente camuflarlo con aquel orgullo repentino.

Orgullo que quedaba en nada cuando nuestra conversación se volvía seria, sensata, sin que nos perjudicase a ambas. A Quinn le resultaba sencillo desahogarse conmigo, , o al menos eso intuí. Y a pesar de poder sentir que no me compensaba estar solo para lo malo, lo cierto es que me hacía sentir importante al contarme un poco de su vida. Al confesarme que no me decía algo por miedo a preocuparme. Aquella actitud en mi cabeza solo tenía un nombre; aprecio. Y aunque iba a resultar complicado oírlo de su voz, yo ya lo tenía asumido.

Y allí, entre aquellas cuatro paredes permanecí esperando de nuevo su regreso. Aunque no lo hice paralizada como era de suponer. No pude evitar la tentación de acercarme de nuevo al mosaico de fotografías que colgaban de las puertas del armario, y me puse a contemplarlas todas y cada una de ella con atención.

Había muchas, unas cincuenta o sesenta al menos y en la gran mayoría aparecía ella. En el resto solo aparecían personas que yo, lógicamente, no conocía.

Aunque lo cierto es que de todas ellas solo tres me llamaron más la atención.

Una en la que aparecía abrazando a una mujer mayor, y que estaba convencida de que debía ser Eloise, su abuela. Al menos ambas compartían el mismo color de ojos y sonrisa encantadora. Otra de un grupo de chicos y chicas sentados a la orilla de un río o un lago, no estaba segura, y en donde Quinn se mostraba sentada sobre las rodillas de un chico también rubio, de aspecto bastante agradable. La tercera fotografía era la que tanto me gustó cuando la descubrí. Aquella en la que podía verla haciendo muecas divertidísimas dentro de un fotomatón.

No puedo negar que no solo volví a sonreír al contemplar la fotografía graciosa, sino que además noté como una leve sensación de celos se apoderó de mí. No tenía ni idea de quien era aquella chica rubía de ojos azules, pero estaba claro que era importante para Quinn. Tal vez su mejor amiga o quizás…su chica.

No pude resistir la tentación de hacerme con aquella imagen pequeña, idéntica a la que permanecía en la tira, y observarla de más cerca entre mis manos. Y ese pequeño gesto fue el que me llevó a actuar de nuevo como una completa idiota.

**—¿Qué haces?**

Tan embelesada estaba en la fotografía, que ni me percaté de cómo Quinn ya había regresado a la habitación y me observaba curiosa.

**—Eh…nada…nada—**balbuceé—.**Yo…solo la estaba mirando, no quería llevármela, solo…solo…estaba mirándola.**

No dijo nada y yo me maldije. ¿Qué diablos hacia excusándome de no querer llevarme una fotografía, cuando ni siquiera lo había pensado?. Completamente idiota, me repetí a mí misma al tiempo que veía como Quinn se acercaba y tomaba la fotografía de mis manos.

**—¿Te gusta?**

**—Es…es divertida**—murmuré—**Siento…siento si te ha molestado que…**

** —Brittany es así de divertida.**

** —¿Brittany?, ¿Es ella?**

** —Ajam…—**Asintió acercándose.

** —¿Es…**

**—Para ti**—dijo interrumpiéndome. Estaba tan cerca de mí que no pude evitar desviar la mirada.

**—¿Para mí?**

—**Sí. Esta es mi foto más…como decir…mi foto más bochornosa**—sonrió—.**Tal vez permitiendo que tengas en tu poder algo que puede convertirme en el hazmerreír de toda la ciudad, te haga creer que no siempre trato de ridiculizarte.**

**—¿No siempre?, o sea…que tengo razón cuando digo que en ocasiones te ríes de mí, ¿No?**

—**Soy inglesa, ¿Recuerdas?**

**—De Brighton**—añadí arrebatándole la fotografía.

**—Exacto**—Susurró apoyándose en el armario sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento. Tanto que pasaron varios segundos en los que el silencio se adueñó de las dos mientras ambas nos mirábamos. Con la diferencia de que ella me miraba a mí y yo miraba la fotografía. –**Vete**—añadió rompiendo aquella calma.

Rápidamente dejé de mirar la fotografía y me centré en ella. Aquel _vete _sonó exactamente igual que cuando me echó de la floristería, sin embargo su gesto no era el mismo. Quinn seguía serena, casi sonriendo.

—**Vete a menos que quieras que Santana te encuentre aquí**—dijo eliminando las mínimas dudas que aquella palabra había creado en mí.

**—¿Santana?**

—**Sí. He quedado con ella en menos de media hora y me ha llamado diciendo que viene hacia acá. Supongo que no tenías pensado que ella supiese que estabas aquí, ¿No es cierto?**

—**No, no…claro que no**—balbuceé recuperando los nervios. Y es que si había tomado aquella decisión de provocar mi encuentro con Quinn, era precisamente para evitar que Santana supiese lo que nos había sucedido y lograr que la cena de Acción de gracias fuese lo más amena y pacifica posible.—**No debe saber que he estado aquí. ¿Crees que Emma…?**

—**Tranquila, ya me encargo yo de avisarle que no comente nada**— me tranquilizó, y yo volvía a agradecérselo.

—**Me voy…gracias por todo Quinn. Siento haberte asustado**—dije caminando hacia la puerta—**La próxima vez te llamaré en vez de presentarme sin avisar.**

**—Puedes venir cuando quieras**—me dijo sin apartarse del armario—**de hecho…si quieres le digo a Santana que cancelo nuestra quedada y…bueno…te quedas a dormir conmigo…ahí**—miró hacia la cama**—, las dos juntas…**

Una carcajada.

Fue lo único que inexplicablemente salió de mí tras escucharla decir aquello y entender que estaba bromeando.

—**No, no…mejor queda con ella**—dije tras recuperarme.

—**Ok…tú te lo pierdes.**

Volvía a bromear justo cuando yo ya me disponía a abandonar la habitación y pretendía salir corriendo de allí antes de que Santana me descubriese. Sin embargo mi intención quedó solo en un intento por hacerlo. Apenas crucé el umbral de aquella puerta y todas las dudas que no tenía, regresaron a mí martilleándome sin piedad.

No pude evitar detenerme y volver a buscarla con la mirada.

No se había movido. De hecho juraría que sabía que yo iba a hacer aquello.

**—Estás…estás bromeando, ¿Verdad?**—tuve que preguntarlo. Daba igual si se reía de mí o quedaba como pesada. No podía marcharme sin ver que realmente se había burlado al ofrecerme dormir allí con ella. Sin embargo su respuesta no fue la deseada.

**—¿Tú qué crees?—**me respondió sin perder ni un ápice de su doble intencionalidad.

Volvía a sonreír y mis dudas en vez de disiparse, aumentaron de manera casi inhumana. Tanto que no volví a cuestionarla. Le sonreí forzadamente, simulando comprender que había entendido que era una broma cuando en realidad no tenía ni idea, y abandoné la habitación sin volver a hablarle.

Ni a ella ni a Emma, que ni siquiera me miró cuando me vio aparecer en la salita donde seguía con aquel chico. Solo Bleu se llevó una leve caricia mía a modo de despedida. Él era el único que parecía ser completamente transparente y no jugaba con mis emociones, aunque evidentemente no era mi preferido.

De aquel encuentro solo pude sacar en claro dos conclusiones que iban a convertir mi vida en una auténtica locura.

Una: a Quinn no solo le gustaba hacerme rabiar, sino que también le divertía ponerme nerviosa con indirectas más íntimas. Rozando el coqueteo.

Dos: yo estaba completamente encantada de que así fuera.


	17. Decimoséptimo

A quienes estáis de finales al otro lado del Atlántico, ÁNIMO!, sobre todo a vos...Tigresa Miss Movin On!

* * *

Decimoséptimo

Su primer trabajo le llegó a la tierna edad de 18 años, en una tienda de ropa que le iba a permitir costearse los gastos de la facultad.

Cinco años después se había licenciado en historia por la Universidad de Oxford. Con 23 años comienza a trabajar de ayudante de historiador en el museo de Londres, especializándose en el departamento de Historia medieval. Apenas un par de meses después decide trasladarse a Nueva York para cuidar de su abuela, dejando apartado su interés por vivir de la historia.

Le gustaba todo el mundo relacionado con las flores y los jardines desde que tenía uso de razón. Practicaba gimnasia rítmica y daba clases de ballet. Su madre, también florista, le enseñó todo acerca de aquel noble oficio, pero su obsesión por todo lo medieval la llevó a estudiar la apasionante e increíble carrera de historia. Evidentemente estoy siendo sarcástica al hacer ese tipo de alusión a algo que yo siempre había pensado que era insoportable. Aún recuerdo las clases de historia en el instituto y me entra sueño. Sin embargo para Quinn todo aquel mundo del pasado le fascinaba tanto, que incluso los ojos se le iluminaban al hacer alusión a algunas anécdotas que pudo descubrir durante aquellos dos escasos meses de trabajo.

No, no había tenido acceso a algún informe estudiantil de Quinn, ni tampoco me había puesto en contacto con su madre para que me explicase que había sido de ella en aquellos años. Toda aquella información, y mucha más que no consigo ordenar en mi mente, procedía de ella gracias a la intensidad con la que Leroy, mi padre, la cuestionaba.

Había llegado la tan esperada cena de Acción de gracias. Y digo esperada porque después de mi especial y secreto encuentro con la británica en su habitación, mi necesidad por compartir más tiempo con ella había aumentado hasta cosas insospechadas.

Nos fue tan bien y nuestro encuentro tuvo tantos toques de humor, incluido aquel _quédate a dormir conmigo_, que me dejó una agradable sensación a pesar de las dudas, y la certeza de saber que Santana tenía razón al decir que Quinn era una buena chica.

Quería conocerla más y aquella noche lo iba a lograr sin dudas.

Presidiendo la mesa, Burt, el padre de Kurt y un magnifico centro de flores que Quinn nos había traído por haberlas invitado. A su izquierda estábamos Kurt, Blaine, mi padre Hiram y yo. Frente a Burt, en el otro extremo de la mesa, estaba Leroy. Junto a la puerta el pequeño Bleu degustaba un cuenco con comida especial para él que Santana se había encargado de comprar. Y frente a mí se situaban Quinn, Emma y mi querida amiga.

Pude contemplarlas a las tres durante toda la cena. Pude ver como Santana buscaba cualquier tipo de excusa para lograr que las hermanas Fabray se sintiesen como en casa, llegando a burlarse de mí para ello. Fui testigo de cómo Emma no había cambiado su actitud, ni siquiera en una noche tan especial, y seguía mostrándose con su mala educación y alguna que otra mirada de malestar por estar allí con nosotros. Sobre todo cuando Blaine daba algunos de sus sermones. Tal vez en eso ambas podíamos llegar a ponernos de acuerdo. A las dos nos costaba seguirle la pista al novio de Kurt.

Y luego estaba Quinn, quien miraba a todo el mundo con una sonrisa mientras respondía a las preguntas que mi padre le hacía sobre su vida en Inglaterra y en Nueva York.

Se habían caído en gracia de eso no había duda. Y a mí me vino de maravilla que así fuera.

Quinn llegó convertida en pura amabilidad, probablemente toda la que su hermana no aceptaba a regalar. Fue la primera vez que me saludó con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla que incluso sorprendió a Santana. Y no dudó en regalarme numerosas sonrisas que yo misma devolvía entusiasmada.

Lo cierto es que aquella noche podría estar entre las mejores veladas de Acción de gracias que había vivido a lo largo de toda mi vida, a pesar de la tormenta que otro día más azotaba Nueva York. Y ella tenía mucho que ver.

Toda una mañana de preparativos, de idas y venidas a la estación de tren, de discusiones acerca de cómo rellenar el pavo o qué salsa le venía mejor. Compras de última hora y la respectiva locura que se creaba cuando siete personas querían hacer uso de un solo baño o las prisas por llegar tarde al desfile. Así empezaba nuestro día familiar hasta que llegaba la hora de la cena.

Ver como todos estábamos sentados en la mesa a la hora acordada, perfectamente arreglados y sin que nada hubiese salido mal, era toda una odisea. Y peor se pondría cuando llegase el fin y comenzáramos a repartirnos en las habitaciones. Pero lo cierto es que hasta que ese momento crucial no llegase, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Y las invitadas también, sobre todo Quinn.

Estaba disfrutando o al menos así lo demostraba, y eso ya tenía bastante mérito. No hubo malos entendidos, ni indirectas llenas de sarcasmo, algo primordial para que la noche fuese perfecta. Al menos hasta que mi padre tuviese ocasión de romper aquella magia.

Y lo hizo cuando ya disfrutábamos del postre.

—**Castillo de…Warwick**—dijo mi padre volviendo a llamar la atención de Quinn tras un breve paréntesis de su conversación—, **ese era el nombre…¿Verdad Leroy?**

—**No, no lo recuerdo—**respondió éste.

**—¿Conoce el castillo de Warwick?—**se interesó Quinn.

**—Lo vimos en un documental, recuerdo que me enamoró…es…es impresionante. ¿Has tenido oportunidad de visitarlo?**

**—Pues sí**—respondió de nuevo con su mejor sonrisa—**Está en el condado de Warwickshire, en el centro de Inglaterra. Allí nació Shakespeare.**

**—¿En el castillo?**—cuestionó Santana incrédula.

—**No, no…nació en el condado de Warwickshire, en ****Stratford—upon—Avon**

**—Algún día iremos**—volvió a hablar Hiram**—. A mí me fascina todo ese mundo medieval pero a éstos dos no**—nos señaló a mí y a mi padre. –**Bueno a Rachel tal vez si pueda convencerla…En el instituto pertenecía a un club basado en el Renacimiento.**

**—Oh dios**—susurré tras escuchar la referencia. Sabía lo que venía cada vez que alguno de mis padres sacaban a relucir mi pasado adolescente, y no me gustaba en absoluto.

**—¿Club del Renacimiento?—**cuestionó Quinn curiosa. Una curiosidad que también se trasladó a Emma. Pude notar como una sonrisa burlona empezaba a adueñarse de su rostro.

—**Tendríais que verla**—interrumpió Santana buscando a ambas hermanas—**Se vestían con esos vestidos de época y hacían teatrillos…incluso hablaban como si hubiesen salido de una película de caballeros. **

**—Oh dios…**

**—¿Ah sí?—**preguntó Quinn mirándome.

**—No saben lo que dicen…—**dije yo tratando de salir airosa de aquella situación. Pero me iba a resultar complicado. Sobre todo con la intensidad de mi padre.

Apenas un minuto tardó en reaccionar y recordar lo que yo ya rezaba porque no recordase.

Fue absurdo.

Cuando le vi levantarse supe que correría hacia mi habitación en busca del único álbum de fotos que yo no les permití que se quedasen. _Mi álbum de la deshonra_, aunque en cierto modo estaba orgullosa de haber sido fiel a mis principios desde que era una niña.

Hice muchas veces el ridículo cuando era una adolescente pero jamás me avergoncé de ello. No al menos hasta que conocí a Quinn y supe que me iba a descubrir de aquella forma.

De nada sirvieron mis excusas y mis peticiones. Mi padre regresó portando dicho álbum de fotos y volvió a sentarse en su sitio, dispuesto a mostrarle a Quinn mi pasado más oscuro.

No sabía qué hacer, si seguir allí y explicar cada pregunta que a buen seguro Quinn haría, o levantarme y comenzar a preparar la segunda parte de aquella velada.

En cuanto vi como Quinn se fijaba en la primera de las fotos y alzaba las cejas sorprendida por como posaba yo en ella, supe que lo mejor era levantarme y distraerme. Y eso hice. Me fui directa a sacar una botella de Champán para brindar por aquella noche, pero la conversación no iba a tardar en llegar a mis oídos.

—**Le encantaba disfrazarse**—le oí decir desde la cocina**—, y mira ésta…ves, ésta es la del club del Renacimiento. Recuerdo que una vez fue vestida así al instituto, porque tenían un...no sé qué.**

—**Un teatro para los chicos de primer curso**—añadió Santana logrando que mi estómago se revolviese. Aunque no estaba junto a ellos, sabía perfectamente cuáles eran las fotografías que Quinn estaba viendo en ese instante, y la vergüenza casi me empezaba a colapsar.

—**Jamás en mi vida pasé tanta vergüenza**—añadió mi amiga.

—**Yo también pertenecí a varios clubs en los que teníamos que disfrazarnos de otras épocas**—intervino Blaine, pero exceptuando a Kurt a nadie parecía importarle su aportación.

**—Es increíble**—escuché decir a Emma y todos mis sentido se pusieron en alerta**.—De pequeña ya tenía esa enorme boca.**

**—¡Emma!**—le recriminó Quinn ante el mutismo de todos. No supe que cara pondrían mis padres, pero la mía se llenó de sonrisa. Y es que en contra de todo pronóstico, ver como aquella chica era fiel a su estilo aun estando en presencia de mis padres, me hizo bien. Emma sería una maleducada pero al menos iba de frente. Decía las cosas a la cara y yo siempre valoraba eso en las personas. Aunque lanzasen dardos envenenados.

**—Sí**—me apresuré a intervenir para romper la tensión que la hermana de Quinn había creado**—,ya de pequeña tenía la boca enorme…y nariz de Tucán—**bromee.

**—¿Qué?—**musitó Hiram un tanto confuso.

**—Nada papá, es una broma entre nosotras…¿Verdad jirafa?**—la miré a ella justo cuando me dispuse a colocar una bandeja con copas en el centro de la mesa.

—**No. Tú y yo jamás podremos bromear juntas porque tú y yo jamás…**

**—Emma—**volvió a interrumpirla Quinn con seriedad. A ella aquel juego no le gustaba en absoluto, o al menos eso pude intuir por su gesto—**Basta por favor…**

No respondió.

La rebelde de las Fabray se limitó a dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de resignación y volvió a ignorarnos a todos, sin excepción alguna.

**—¿Quién hace los honores?**—dije ofreciendo la botella de Champán y rápidamente Burt se la adjudicó. Él era como el patriarca en aquella cena, y le gustaba sentirse de aquella manera. Tal vez estar rodeado de mujeres y de hombres gays, hacía que su orgullo varonil saliera a relucir.

Y fue él quien comenzó a llenar las copas tras el chupinazo que siempre daba el corcho de la botella.

Uno a uno nos fuimos levantando y las copas no tardaron en brindar las unas con las otras. Yo lo hice con todas. Con Burt, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Hiram, Leroy, Quinn, e incluso con Emma. Sin embargo no fue ésta última quien me hizo sonreír más ampliamente. Fue Quinn, quien tras esperar paciente a que mi copa llegase hasta ella, me regaló una de las sonrisas más dulces que jamás había contemplado en mi vida. Tanto es así que mi copa estuvo a punto de no chocar con la suya, ya que perdí el punto de visión al mirarla a ella directamente. Y ese gesto provocó una extraña risotada entre las dos que nadie pareció entender, pero que todos pudieron percibir.

—**Me gustaría**—intervino ella antes de acabar con aquella tradición—**Me gustaría brindar por vosotros. Tanto Emma, aunque no lo demuestre como yo…estamos agradecidas de que nos hayáis invitado a pasar una noche tan…especial junto a vosotros. Ha sido un placer, sin duda**—me miró de soslayo y yo tuve que bajar la mirada un tanto apenada.

¿Dónde había estado metida aquella Quinn Fabray?, ¿Cómo podía ser tan radical con su personalidad y mostrar esas dos caras tan diferentes? Tal vez no era el momento de cuestionarme aquello, ya que lo único que procedía era aceptar sus palabras y hacerle ver que para nosotros, también había sido un gran placer tenerlas allí, sobre todo sabiendo que no lo estaban pasando nada bien con la marcha de su abuela. Pero no pude evitar pensarlas, y no solo en aquel momento sino durante toda la cena.

—**Eso suena a despedida y aun no os podéis marchar**—intervino Hiram alzándose en nombre de todos nosotros, al ver como ambas hermanas parecían dar por finalizada su estancia en nuestro apartamento.

—**Eh…será mejor que sí**—respondió Emma—**Bleu necesita volver a…**

—**Nada de excusas**—volvió a interrumpir mi padre—. **Ahora viene lo mejor**—lanzó una mirada hacia la pantalla de televisión, donde horas antes ya habían preparado la segunda parte de nuestra celebración.

**—¡Batalla de canto!—**exclamó Blaine

**—Oh dios…—**musitó Emma con el semblante horrorizado—, **¿De verdad?**—miró a Quinn, que sin duda sí parecía tener más ganas de quedarse que Emma.

**—Podemos quedarnos un poco más**—dijo**—, Bleu está bien.**

**—Joder…**

—**Eso mismo digo yo…joder**—fue Santana la que se acercaba a ambas hermanas una vez que el resto ya se disponía a ocupar los mejores sitios frente a la televisión.

La mejor consola de videojuegos con el mejor videojuego de todo el mundo de canto, ya esperaba impaciente los diferentes equipos que debían competir por ser el mejor cantante. Así lo describía Blaine.

—**Todos los años igual**—musitó tratando de animar a Emma, a quien le dijo algo al oído que ni Quinn ni yo pudimos oír. Solo la excusa que puso a continuación me hizo entender lo que pretendía.—**A mí también me aburre eso…pero en cierto modo es divertido. Eso sí, siempre y cuando podamos tomarnos una copa, ¿Habéis traído ginebra?—**me miró a mí. Y no sé por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera por qué preguntó aquello, ya que la ginebra no era algo que abundase en nuestra casa y ella misma había sido la encargada de comprar el alcohol.

**—Pues…pues no**—musité sin poder evitar observar como Quinn se acercaba a Bleu para interesarse por él.

—**Ok. Pues voy a ir al Fast Mark de Evergreen, ¿Me acompañas?—**cuestionó a Emma que rápidamente asintió, y yo lo comprendí. Esa era la excusa de Santana para lograr que la menor de las Fabray se animase un poco**.—¡Quinn!, ¿Vienes a por algo más divertido?**

—**Eh…no, prefiero quedarme aquí…con Bleu.**

Me alegré. Y no por mí, sino porque Santana no esperaba aquella respuesta de la rubia, y su perfecto plan de estar a solas con ambas hermanas quedó en la mitad.

Quinn no parecía estar demasiado contenta con la actitud de Emma, y era evidente que no iba a aceptar la excusa de Santana para ser desagradecida con el resto. De hecho después de aquella negativa y comprobar que Bleu estaba tranquilo, no dudó en acercarse a uno de los sofás, donde tomó asiento y se dispuso a ser testigo de los prodigios vocales de los chicos.

Yo me limité a observar como Santana y Emma abandonaba el apartamento con la intención de no participar en los juegos, y me fui directa hacia la cocina para preparar algo que al parecer, nadie se había percatado.

Mis padres, Kurt, su padre y Blaine, ya disfrutaban de diferentes bebidas, ninguna de ellas con ginebra por supuesto, incluso Quinn había optado por tomar uno de los cócteles que Kurt había preparado por la tarde. Y nadie le ofreció algo al invitado más silencioso y tranquilo de nuestra velada.

El plato de comida para perros que Santana le había ofrecido a Bleu estaba completamente vacío. Pero nadie pensó que tal vez aquel pobre animal, deseaba beber algo también. Y en eso estaba yo cuando Leroy me reclamó.

Tenía que cantar, pero no lo iba a hacer.

Y no es que no me apeteciera, solo que saber que Quinn estaba allí observando impasible a todos los participantes, me provocaba una extraña sensación de nerviosismo que no me iba a beneficiar en absoluto.

**—¡Vamos!, tienes que jugar…**

—**Papá, tengo una audición dentro de dos días, así que no insistas…debo proteger mi voz**—me excusé y era la excusa perfecta. Todos los allí presentes, excepto Quinn, sabía que me era bastante seria a la hora de cuidar mi voz para algo así, y no volvieron a reclamarme más en toda la noche.

No así con Quinn.

Fue Burt, el único que nunca jugaba a aquello, el que se animó a pedirle a la rubia que fuese su compañera de canto. Y se negó en dos ocasiones, pero a la tercera no pudo evitar ser complaciente con el padre de Kurt y aceptó cantar al menos una de las canciones.

Fue un desastre.

No pude evitar la tentación de ser testigo directo de la actuación.

Quinn no lo hacía nada mal, pero Burt destruía cualquier intento de la rubia por lograr al menos el mínimo de puntuación para seguir compitiendo. Tan complicado le resultaba que no dudó en dejarse llevar por la diversión y olvidarse por completo del juego, para disfrutar de las carcajadas que ya provocaban los dos.

Juro que jamás en mi vida me quedé tan sorprendida con alguien como lo hice aquella noche con Quinn. Era tan diferente a como la había conocido, que incluso daba algo de miedo.

Sin embargo mi momento de diversión siendo espectadora de lujo de la competición de canto duró poco…demasiado poco.

Un pequeño aullido de Bleu me llamó la atención mientras su dueña seguía inmersa en seguir la letra de la canción, y yo no tardé en acudir donde estaba el animal de nuevo.

Recostado en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre el mismo y con una mirada que me heló por completo, o mejor dicho me rompió el corazón, no dudé en interesarme por su estado. Y lo que vi en sus ojos no me gustó en absoluto. Ni siquiera había bebido un poco de agua.

Regresé al sofá donde Quinn acababa de tomar asiento tras la desastrosa actuación.

**—Quinn**—susurré detrás de ella, evitando que los demás pudiesen oírme. Aunque dudé que lo hicieran. El juego les tenía completamente absortos.—**A Bleu le sucede algo…**

**—¿Qué?—**me miró asustada al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá.

No le dije nada más. Quinn rodeó el mismo y me siguió hasta la entrada del apartamento donde Bleu seguía recostado, para terminar arrodillandose frente a él.

—**Tiene…tiene algo… no sé, le veo raro…**

No respondió. Quinn permaneció varios segundos sujetando la mandíbula del animal mientras lo observaba completamente apenada. Evidentemente algo le sucedía a Bleu, y su actitud no hacía más que alertar mis nervios.

**—¿Qué le sucede, Quinn?—**insistí al ver que parecía haber enmudecido.

** —Está llorando**—susurró acariciándole**—, está triste…**

**—¿Llorando?—**me coloqué junto a ella buscando el rostro del animal**—, ¿Por qué?**

—**Supongo…supongo que la echa de menos**

**—¿A Emma?—**cuestioné confusa.

**—A mi abuela**—respondió con la voz completamente quebrada. Tanto que incluso creí iba a romper a llorar allí mismo.

—**Oh…vaya…Bleu…no llores chico**—balbuceé sin saber muy bien que decir. Quinn no parecía atender a nada. Solo prestaba atención al perro, al que había empezado a acariciar con dulzura y a susurrarle palabras hermosas.

Se me rompió el corazón al presenciar la escena. Ni siquiera supe como aquel animal que tanto desagrado me provocó el primer día que lo vi, llegó a preocuparme tanto. Pero lo hizo. Él y su pelo cobrizo, sus hocicos azulados y aquella bronca voz que salía de sus ladridos. Bleu era un buen chico y echaba de menos a su verdadera dueña, tanto que unas hileras de lágrimas bañaban el cerco de sus ojos y su triste mirada nos destruyó. A las dos.

Evidentemente a Quinn mucho más que a mí, y me lo demostró cuando sin previo aviso se levantó y abandonó el apartamento ante mi atónita mirada.

No supe que pretendía cuando la vi abrir la puerta, ni tampoco supe que estaba haciendo al salir al rellano de nuestro piso. Lo único que pude hacer fue lanzar una mirada hacia el grupo de chicos y asegurarme que ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la huida de la rubia, para salir detrás de ella sin provocar preguntas molestas.

Y no supe lo que le sucedía hasta que pude ver como cabizbaja, se apoyaba contra la pared opuesta al ascensor y no tardaba en secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa.

Estaba llorando, y si mi corazón ya se había roto al ver a Bleu así, en trizas se convirtió tras verla a ella.

—**Quinn**—susurré tratando de sonar con dulzura**—, no…no te pongas así.**

No podía hablar. La pena se había adueñado de ella por completo, provocándole incluso algún que otro sollozo que a duras penas podía contener. Me consternó verla en ese estado. Hacia escasos minutos estaba riendo a carcajadas.

**—Vamos cielo**—le dije regalándole una caricia en el brazo mientras buscaba su rostro hundido. Era como una niña pequeña a la que le da vergüenza mostrar como llora y la respiración del llanto le perjudicaba al intentar hablar.

—**No puedo más**—sollozó sin mirarme—.**Solo trato de llevarlo de la manera más…normal, pero ellos no me dejan…**

**—Hey…Quinn, tranquilízate…tú lo estás haciendo bien. Es lógico que necesites desahogarte…ya te lo dije, puedes pagarlo conmigo si lo necesitas.**

**—No…no lo estoy haciendo bien, Rachel**—me replicó alzando la mirada hacia mis ojos. Una mirada increíble, fascinante. Si ya de por sí era especial, en aquel instante con las lágrimas iluminándola era algo extraordinario. –**Mira a Emma…lo paga con todo el mundo y conmigo. Está insoportable. Ni siquiera da una tregua en una noche como ésta y…Bleu—**volvió a quebrársele la voz—, **se pasa los días apostado junto a la puerta de la habitación de mi abuela. Se queda ahí…y de vez en cuando la llama arañando la puerta. ¿Y yo?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo?. No puedo hacer nada, Rachel…mantengo su casa, mantengo la floristería y les mantengo a ellos pero nada funciona…nada me hace sentirme bien, o fuerte al menos…y estoy lejos de mi madre…y de mis amigos. Acepté ésta invitación para lograr distraernos un poco y mira…**

—**Eres fuerte, Quinn…muy fuerte**…—No me dejó terminar. Sus manos dejaron de secarse las lágrimas y ocultaron por completo su rostro mientras se dejaba caer por la pared, hasta quedar prácticamente en el suelo.

No lo pude soportar, y sin pensarlo me coloqué frente a ella de rodillas.

**—Quinn…—**dije sin saber muy bien que parte de su cuerpo acariciar. Mis manos vagaban por el aire, buscando sus hombros, sus brazos e incluso su cabeza, pero nada de ello me servía para consolarla como realmente pretendía y deseaba. Así que no pude hacer otra cosa más que lo que podía hacer. –**Quiero…quiero abrazarte**—susurré dudosa**—,¿Puedo hacerlo?**

Tal vez demasiado estúpido por mi parte preguntar algo así, pero lo cierto es que era muy común para mí preguntar o pedir permiso para incluso dar un simple abrazo.

Y su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Quinn me buscó con la mirada tras apartar las manos que cubrían prácticamente todo su rostro, y no dudó en volver a recuperar la verticalidad, sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo instante.

Fue así, cuando ya ambas volvíamos a encontrarnos frente a frente , cuando pude hacer lo que deseaba.

La abracé y ella me abrazó también.

Me era imposible continuar hablando cuando podía notar su pecho junto al mío. Cuando notaba como su rostro dejaba de hundirse entre sus manos para hacerlo sobre mis hombros. No podía decir nada, solo tratar que mi abrazo fuera lo suficientemente confortable para hacerla sentir algo mejor.

Tal vez suene extraño, e incluso inconcebible, pero que Quinn necesitase de aquel gesto en alguien como yo me hacía sentir fuerte, importante como nunca antes me había sentido. Y al mismo tiempo me mostraba que alguien como ella, con su personalidad y ese humor tan negro que solía gastar, podría ser frágil. Demasiado frágil.

—**Lo siento, Rachel**—susurró tras varios minutos en los que permaneció abrazada a mí, dando por finalizado aquel gesto. Aunque no se separó del todo. Quinn me permitió seguir contemplándola a escasos centímetros. –**Siento que tengas que aguantar esto en un día tan especial…**

—**No sientas nada**—respondí tomándome la libertad de secar sus mejillas—**No quiero que estés mal, Quinn…si es necesario, permito que mi padre saque otro álbum de fotos…mucho más deshonroso que el que has visto antes—**traté de bromear.

**—¿Es posible eso?**—cuestionó dibujando una media sonrisa.

—**Mmm…te aseguro que sí. Hay fotos que hundirían mi intento por llegar a ser alguien en Broadway, e incluso me harían parecer un…**

—**Shhh—**me interrumpió fijando sus ojos sobre los míos**—. Eso es imposible. No he visto una foto más…tierna y dulce que la que he visto tuya vestida de época renacentista. Te guardas muchas cosas que no sé de ti.**

**—Yo tampoco sabía que tú fueses una de esas…chicas de biblioteca**—respondí sonriente**—.¿También tenías gafas enormes?**

**—No. Por suerte mi vista es perfecta…**

—**Tu vista y tu mirada**—dije sin pensar, y me metí en un buen lío con aquel matiz.

Quinn no tardó en cuestionarme confusa por ello y yo sentí que el rubor se apoderaba de mí, regalándome dos mofletes completamente enrojecidos y la incapacidad de poder mantenerle la mirada.

**—¿Te gustan mis ojos?**—me preguntó como si no fuera evidente cual era mi respuesta, olvidándose por algunos segundos de la pena que sentía.

**—¿Existe alguien a quien no le gusten?**

**—Seguro…por lo pronto nunca nadie me ha dicho que sean perfectos. Solo tú.**

—**Pues no lo entiendo…son…son muy bonitos. ¿Nadie te ha mirado de cerca?**

**—¿Cómo tú en este instante?—**susurró haciéndome saber que tenía razón. Que la escasa distancia que nos separaba no era la excusa perfecta para mirarnos sin más. De hecho, yo jamás había estado a esa cercanía con alguien sin buscar un contacto más íntimo que no fuese una simple mirada.

Sin embargo lo peor no fue ser consciente de ello, sino no tener voluntad para separarme de ella y hacer de aquella conversación algo más normal. Y ni siquiera me tenía sujeta. Era yo quien me mantenía allí, regalándole alguna que otra caricia en los brazos y secando constantemente las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, aunque el llanto ya hubiese cesado.

Tal vez no era lo más adecuado. Tal vez no fuese el mejor momento. Tal vez no era lo que ninguna de la dos queríamos. Sin embargo yo no pude negarme a mí misma que no deseaba hacerlo.

—**Prefiero que seas sarcástica y cruel conmigo**—dije lamentandome.

**—¿Por qué?—**volvió a susurrar tan débil que incluso me costó escucharlo.

**—Porque tu lado dulce y tierno logra…logra que haga cosas para las que no estoy preparada.**

Era absurdo que preguntase, porque evidentemente mis rápidas y certeras miradas hacia sus labios ya predecían lo que deseaba hacer. Tal vez por eso prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que yo tomase aquella decisión que mi mente, y mi corazón, ya había tomado.

Procuré llenar mis pulmones con el suficiente aire para no hacerme flaquear, y tragué saliva al tiempo que lentamente me fui acercando a ellos. A aquellos dos labios perfectamente delineados y de un rosado tentador que se mostraban frente a mí. Fui directa a sentir la calidez que hacía solo dos días había descubierto y que tanto me fascinó. Fui directa a fundirme en un beso con sus labios y el primer roce con ellos me provocó aquel mismo fuego que había sentido.

Un pequeño respiro para comprobar que ella seguía firme y me lancé de nuevo hacia ellos. Sin embargo no pude llegar. La oscuridad me detuvo.

Por un segundo creí que los nervios me habían jugado una mala pasada, y mi cerebro se había desconectado dando paso a un desmayo nada habitual. Pero no fue eso lo que sucedió.

La oscuridad llegó tras uno de esos truenos que rompían el silencio de la noche en el exterior, y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. A ambas.

**—¿Qué ha pasado?—**la escuché titubear**—, ¿Otro apagón?**

**—Eso parece…**

**—¡Rachel!—**escuché desde el interior de la casa, y pude ver o mejor dicho intuir, como todo se volvía mucho más confuso.

Leroy no tardó en encontrarnos en mitad del rellano donde la luz de emergencia nos permitía al menos distinguirnos. Aunque yo ya me había apartado de Quinn.

**—¿Estáis bien?**

**—Eh…sí, si…es la tormenta, hace un par de semanas ocurrió lo mismo**—le informé separándome rápidamente de Quinn. Ni siquiera en aquella extraña situación había atendido a permitirle un poco de espacio.—**No creo que se alargue demasiado…**—¿Para qué hable?, me pregunté justo cuando una alarma nos alertaba de que algo más estaba sucediendo en el edificio. Algo que provenía del ascensor y que se mezcló con el sonido de la alarma.

**—¡Rachel!—**De nuevo mi nombre, pero ésta vez era Santana quien lo gritaba a pleno pulmón.

**—¿San?—**cuestioné sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo**—¡Oh dios!...el ascensor**—dije tras ver como Kurt y los demás también optaban por aparecer en el rellano.

**—¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien?**—era la voz de Emma quien volvía a irrumpir entre nosotros**—¡Sacadnos de aquí!**


	18. Décimoctavo

Decimoctavo

¿Saben cuál es el resultado de encerrar a Santana López y a Emma Fabray en un ascensor durante dos horas con una botella de ginebra? Yo sí. Una completa locura que a punto estuvo de acabar con ambas en el hospital y algún que otro coma etílico.

La tormenta provocó que al apagón que nos pilló de imprevisto a Quinn y a mí en el rellano, las dejara a ellas encerradas en el ascensor por dos horas. Y no, no es que la luz tardase en llegar tanto tiempo. De hecho regresó apenas uno diez minutos después. Pero nuestro edificio no era el más moderno de la manzana y el ascensor sufrió las consecuencias de aquel desbarajuste eléctrico.

Contactar con un técnico que quisiera venir a rescatarlas fue lo más complicado, sobretodo siendo Acción de gracias. Estuvimos a punto de llamar a los bomberos al ver que nadie nos atendía a la llamada de auxilio. Pero por suerte, la empresa que se encargaba del mantenimiento logró contactar con uno de sus empleados que cerca vivía de nosotras, y fue él quien logró reactivar otra vez el sistema para que ambas lograsen salir.

Los vecinos del quinto y los del tercero también fueron testigos de cómo salieron ambas de allí dentro.

Apenas quedaba un tercio de la ginebra en la botella, con eso lo digo todo.

Santana ni siquiera lograba mantenerse en pie y andaba buscando apoyo en todos nosotros, o mejor dicho en Quinn a quien tomó como su mejor bastón para pasar el resto de la noche.

Emma parecía aguantar mejor el alcohol, tal vez su gran altura hacía más difícil el trayecto del mismo hasta su cerebro, o quizás había bebido menos que mi amiga. No lo sé, solo sé que la jirafa parecía saber controlar mucho mejor su estado, y solo se tambaleaba un poco al caminar.

Eso sí, reír rió más que en toda su vida, o al menos desde que yo la conocía. Y de mí lo hizo hasta quedarse afónica.

Daba igual si hablaba ella o le hablaban. Daba igual si era algo divertido o una reprimenda de su hermana, que no estaba pasándolo demasiado bien con aquella situación, y con Santana abrazándola en todo momento. Emma se reía hasta de su propia sombra, si es que lograba encontrarla en aquel instante.

Y de esa manera estuvieron, llegando a contagiar incluso a mis padres que terminaron bailando lo que Kurt y Blaine cantaban sin cesar.

Sin embargo el fin de aquella fiesta terminó por llegar.

Se había acabado la competición de canto después de casi dos horas de juegos. Burt se había rendido y daba las primeras cabezadas en el sofá con Quinn a su lado, más pendiente del estado de Bleu que de su propia hermana, y lanzándome miradas llenas de confusión tras lo sucedido entre nosotras dos.

Yo opté por tomar asiento en la mesa donde habíamos cenado. Solo allí escapaba de los intensos ataques de Santana y su estado de embriaguez que tan poco me gustaba.

Hubo momentos en los que mi cabeza llegó a tocar la madera de la mesa y sentía que el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de mí, pero siempre regresaba Blaine con su torrencial de voz para sacarme de la dulce ensoñación.

Y digo dulce porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, solo podía verla a ella. A ella y sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Podía sentir su perfume y esa necesidad por besarla que se había adueñado de mí cuando menos lo esperaba. Y es que aunque ni siquiera había pensado en él durante aquellos últimos días, mi corazón seguía perteneciendo a Brian. Sin embargo el deseo giraba hacia ella. Hacia su extrema dulzura y esa sonrisa que tan bien le sentaba. Definitivamente, Quinn nunca debió de mostrarse así conmigo. No por el bien de ambas.

**—Ok…ok…chicos, lo siento mucho…sé que la noche es joven y todas esas cosas, pero yo necesito dormir**—fue Burt el primero en dar el paso para terminar la fiesta.

Eran las 01.21 de la madrugada y efectivamente, y por el bien de nuestros vecinos, aquella reunión debía acabar de una vez.

**—Tienes razón**—interrumpió Leroy**—nosotros nos marchamos ya también.**

**—¿Os marcháis?—**cuestioné yo extrañada.

**—Sí hija**— se acercó a mí—**tu padre hizo una reserva en un hotel de Franklin Avenue.**

**—¿Un hotel?, ¿Por qué?**—volví a preguntar sin comprenderlo. Ellos siempre se quedaban a dormir conmigo.

**—Sabíamos que tendrías visita**— miró de soslayo a Quinn, que a pesar de tratar de contener a su hermana, estaba prestando atención a nuestra conversación**—. Es mejor que ellas ocupen nuestro lugar. Además…es un hotel de cuatro estrellas. Tu cama es muy bonita hija, pero me deja rota la espalda.**

—**Pero…**

**—¡No…no!—**interrumpió Quinn rápidamente—. **No tienen que marcharse, nosotras nos marchamos a nuestra casa.**

—**No, ni hablar…vosotras os quedáis**—musitó Hiram metiéndose en la conversación.—**Es tarde y el estado de Emma no es el más recomendable para que os marchéis. Podéis dormir con Rachel…**

** —Pero…no, no de veras, Emma y yo nos marchamos.—**Insistió sin mucha fortuna.

—**No…no, ella duerme conmigo**—interrumpió Santana ignorando a Quinn, a quien señaló.

**—Contigo duermo yo**—dije tratando de ayudarla, aunque lo cierto es que no sabía si a Quinn le apetecía o no dormir con Santana. Fueron más mis ganas por evitar que eso sucediera lo que me llevó a responder tan rápido.—**Quinn que se encargue de su hermana.**

**—Pero…no es justo…**—se quejó Santana dejándose caer en el sofá completamente rendida.

—**Yo creo que voy a hacer lo mismo que vosotros**—intervino Burt al tiempo que se colocaba el abrigo—**Seguro que en ese hotel hay habitaciones libres.**

**—¿Te vas a ir?—**le preguntó Blaine.

**—Si tengo la opción de dormir en una cama en vez de en un sofá, te aseguro que sí…que me voy**—bromeó.

—**Pero puedes dormir con nosotros…**

**—No, ni hablar…no me pidas algo así.**

—**Listo…**—zanjó mi padre**—.Pues si Burt se viene con nosotros, os quedáis a solas…espero que seáis maduros y no continuéis con la fiesta…es demasiado tarde.**

Por supuesto que lo fuimos, sobre todo Quinn y yo.

Apenas nos despedimos de mis padres y de Burt, nos miramos sin saber muy bien cómo afrontar todo aquello, y no solo a lo que nos quedaba en el salón.

Santana acababa de dar su tercera cabezada, Emma seguía tarareando algo con el micrófono del videojuego, y Kurt y Blaine ya se preparaban para su perfecta noche de Acción de gracias, a solas en la habitación.

Fue ella la primera en romper el silencio, justo cuando se acercaba a Bleu y descubría que dormía plácidamente.

—**Puedo esperar a que a Emma se le pase un poco y nos marcharemos.-**Me dijo un tanto preocupada.

**—¿Por qué?, no es necesario…podéis dormir aquí.**

—**No…no quiero molestar, Rachel. No me parece lógico que tus padres tengan que marcharse porque mi hermana se haya emborrachado.**

**—¡Te estoy…te estoy escuchan…escuchando!**

**—Tú te callas**—le replicó a Emma, que trataba de hablar sin atropellarse.

—**Quinn…no te preocupes**—me acerqué a ella—. **¿Crees que él estará bien ahí?, le puedo poner un par de cojines y alguna manta…**

—**No…no, no es necesario. Está bien aquí…pero de verdad insisto en que…**

**—En que nada**—le interrumpí con serenidad**—.Encárgate de tu hermana…mi habitación es vuestra.**

—**¿Tu habitación?—**susurró un tanto cohibida.

—**Así es…Yo dormiré con Santana en la suya, siempre lo hacemos así con mis padres así que no hay problema.**

**—Rachel…—**susurró en un vago intento por convencerme, pero no lo logró. Por supuesto que no.

**—Vamos…—**le dije regalándole una sonrisa—**asegúrate de que están dispuestas a dormir. Yo voy a buscar un par de pijamas para vosotras.**

—**No es necesario, de verdad Rachel…**

—**No sé como lo haréis en Brighton pero en Nueva York y en mi cama más concretamente, se duerme con pijama**—bromeé**—, así que vamos**—volví a señalarle hacia el salón y me alejé de ella dispuesta a dejar todo perfectamente preparado en mi habitación. Aún me sentía completamente fuera de lugar por mi beso en el rellano y no sabía cómo actuar con ella. Así que opté por el humor para tratar de pasar la situación de la mejor manera posible.

Y así lo hice.

Dos de mis pijamas sobre la cama y todo perfectamente ordenado solo para que Quinn descubriese mi lugar más personal, mi pequeño mundo. Y digo Quinn porque Emma ni siquiera iba a ser consciente de donde estaba.

Y no lo fue.

No supe si durmieron o no hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando Santana ya en pleno sueño comenzó su particular baile de sueños, o mejor dicho pelea.

Eran las 3;46 de la madrugada cuando me llevé el primero de los golpes , la primera de las patadas que mi amiga solía dar cuando dormía después de haber bebido.

Nunca supe que era lo que soñaba en aquellas circunstancias, pero a juzgar por la agresividad que adquiría, nada bueno sin duda. A mí no me dejó centrarme en lo que quería para lograr que mi sueño fuese agradable.

Y es que aunque no habíamos vuelto a hablar de ello, tanto Quinn como yo no olvidábamos que hacía apenas unas horas yo me había lanzado a besarla. Y que si no hubiera sido por el inoportuno apagón, aquel beso se habría dado mucho más intenso, o al menos así lo creía yo.

En contra de todo pronóstico recordar ese momento no me ponía nerviosa como me puso su beso en el baño. Todo lo contrario, me hacía sentir bien. Tal vez tanto tiempo sin estar con alguien estaba provocándome aquella repentina necesidad por divertirme, aunque fuese con una chica que me sacaba de quicio.

Lo cierto es que aquella noche descubrí que Quinn guardaba muchas cosas que yo desconocía, y que me gustaban. Aunque no eran tantas como las cosas que me hacía querer estrangularla. Tal vez ver su versión más dulce y amable me provocó aquel estado de enajenación mental. Daba igual lo que fuera.

Me divertía aquella sensación y la iba a disfrutar.

Y fue a la tercera de aquellas patadas y cuando ya apenas me quedaba espacio en la cama, cuando tomé la decisión más acertada de toda mi vida. Bueno tal vez no tanto, pero sí la que me permitió dormir plácidamente aquella noche, o al menos intentarlo.

Mi manta de lectura, la que siempre utilizaba para cubrirme cuando leía en el sofá, era perfecta para abrigarme en el salón.

La oscuridad era idónea. Quinn y Emma ya debían dormir en mi habitación, y Kurt y Blaine habrían acabado de…bueno digamos que también estarían durmiendo a aquella hora, al menos no percibí ruido alguno excepto la respiración de Bleu, que logró que mi sueño llegase apenas un par de minutos después de acoplarme en el sofá, y dejar que Santana pagara su agresivo sueño con la almohada que abrazaba. Prefería mil veces dormir allí, antes que seguir huyéndole a ella.

Pero lo que iba a ser mi mejor sueño en aquella noche se vio interrumpido una media hora después, cuando ya empezaba a no percibir nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y mi cerebro entraba en plena fase de sueño ligero.

Un pequeño, casi inaudible aullido de Bleu me despertó un tanto confusa. Tardé en recordar donde estaba, pero lo hice al ver el reflejo que entraba por la ventana.

No me moví demasiado. Bleu estaba justo detrás del sofá, junto a la puerta, y para mirarlo solo debía inclinar un poco la cabeza. Pero un nuevo aullido y el susurro de alguien hicieron que mi sueño desapareciera por completo.

Una silueta junto al perro me alertó, y me asustó también, hasta que pude descubrir quién era. Sin embargo ella ya parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia.

—**Estoy aquí, pequeño**—la escuché susurrar con una dulzura infinita.—**Siempre estoy aquí…—**añadió tomando asiento junto a él.—**Tienes que dormir. Tenemos que ser buenos invitados, ¿Ok?**

No dije nada. Fui recuperando la postura en el sofá sin perderla de vista y escuchando cada palabra que le decía a Bleu. Ni siquiera moví el aire para evitar que el ruido la alertara.

No quería perdérmelo. La imagen de Bleu y Quinn en la oscuridad del salón sentados en el suelo y conversando, era tan curiosa que no quería destruirla bajo ningún concepto.

**—Cuando amanezca iremos a pasear, y luego jugaremos en el parque, ¿De acuerdo?...pero ahora tienes que dormir. Rachel está dormida y no podemos despertarla**—volvió a decirle con apenas un hilo de voz. Hablaba tan bajito que incluso me costaba escucharla a mí, sin embargo Bleu parecía hacerlo perfectamente.

El perro volvía a recostarse en el suelo y permitía que Quinn le acariciara hasta que el sueño lo venciera.

No supe si lo había hecho cuando me miró. Supuse que no, que seguía despierto. Pero no se movió cuando Quinn me buscó en el sofá y me descubrió despierta, observándola.

—**Lo siento**…—susurró lamentándose**—, te he despert…**

**—No**—la interrumpí con voz baja—**No estaba dormida**—mentí**—, solo tenía los ojos cerrados.**

**—Lo siento**—volvió a disculparse regresando la mirada hacia Bleu—**Lo escuché gemir y temí que ladrase. No sabía si dejarlo aquí o meterlo en la habitación. Pensé que estabas dormida.**

—**Si crees que ahí está mal, puedes llevártelo a la habitación.**

** —¿No te importa?**

—**No, es un buen chico**—sonreí—.**Sé que se va a portar bien y tú no ibas a permitir que hiciera nada malo, ¿Verdad?**

**—Por supuesto, pero no voy a dejar que entre en una habitación que no es la mía o la de Emma. Creo que es de mala educación—**musitó levantándose y acercándose a donde yo estaba**.—¿Qué haces ahí?, ¿No me dijiste que solías dormir con Santana?**

**—Sí, pero no cuando ha bebido. Y te aconsejo que si algún día tienes esa oportunidad, la rechaces… porque da patadas.**

**—Vaya**—tomó asiento en el posa brazos del sofá**—, lo tendré en cuenta…aunque dudo que acepte dormir con ella, ni ebria ni sobria.**

—**Nunca digas nunca. No sabes lo que Santana ha sido capaz de conseguir. **

—**Prefiero no saberlo, sin embargo te aseguro que…por mucho que insista, no lo va a lograr conmigo.**

**—¿Por qué estás tan segura?—**cuestioné ofreciéndole que se sentara a mi lado. Y eso hizo.

Daba igual que fuesen ya las cuatro de la madrugada, ni que apenas nos viésemos con el reflejo que se colaba por la ventana. Quinn se sentó a mi lado y permitió que aquella extraña conversación se alargara.

**—No es mi tipo**—musitó sonriente.

**—Mmm…entiendo. Supongo que te gustan más rubias y con los ojos claros, ¿No?**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Mas rubias y de ojos claros?**

**—Sí, como la chica de tu foto…esa tal Brittany**.

**—¿Por qué me iba a gustar Brittany?. Es mi mejor amiga**—sonrió de nuevo al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada ha Bleu.

**—¿Tu amiga?**

—**Ajam…**

—**Pero…—**dudé. Lo cierto era que ya estaba hecha un lio acerca de aquellas dudas sobre la posible orientación sexual de Quinn. Era evidente que sentía atracción por las chicas, ya que su beso en el baño y el hecho de que hubiese permitido que yo la besara aquella misma noche, así me lo confirmaba. Pero aun así, Quinn seguía regalándome muchas dudas con sus respuestas.

**—¿Pero qué?**—volvió a mirarme curiosa**—, ¿Aun sigues preguntándote si soy o no lesbiana?**

**—Eh…algo…algo así.**

**—Rachel**—susurró tras dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación—, **¿Qué importa eso?.**

—**A mí sí me importa. Hace unas horas te he besado y no me has rechazado.**

**—No me ha dado tiempo, la luz lo hizo antes.**

**—¿Qué?—**cuestioné confusa**—¿No…no querías que…**

**—Ayer te dije que no volvería a besarte, ni aunque me lo pidieras…**

Si había alguna expresión para definir mi sensación en aquel instante, no la sabía. Lo único que podía asociarle era el adjetivo de ridícula. Aunque Quinn no tuviera intención de hacerme sentir así, lo logró.

**—Ok…pues entonces lo siento…siento haberte besado o intentado al menos**—musité dejándome caer hacia mi lado del sofá.

Y lo hice solo por evitar que viese el malestar reflejado en mi cara.

**—Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hiciste o querías hacerlo. Ayer estabas preocupada por ese beso que yo te di, y hoy…hoy te lanzas tú. ¿Por qué?**

**—No lo sé**— respondí rápidamente, tratando de evitar que mi voz se contagiara de la desagradable sensación de sentirme rechazada.—**Supongo que te vi mal y…no sé. No sé por qué lo hice.**

**—¿No será que tenía razón y sí que te gusto?**

—**No**

**—¿Seguro?**

**—Segurísimo.**

**—¿Ni siquiera un poquito?, ¿Ni siquiera sabiendo que soy historiadora, que me fascinan las leyendas medievales y puedo hablar tal y como Jane Austen escribía? ¿Ni siquiera si te regalo una orquídea o una gardenia?¿Ni siquiera porque llevo éste pijama azul tan…sexy?**

No quise mirarla, pero aquellas preguntas llegaron con un toque de burla que me desconcertó. Tanto que empecé a intuir que me estaba equivocando al sentirme ofendida. Una vez más.

**—No**—susurré débilmente y ella sonrió sin más, logrando que un breve silencio se adueñara de ambas.

Me negaba a reconocer que de nuevo yo había sido la culpable del malestar que me hacía sentir sus palabras. Que ella en ningún momento trataba de hacerme sentir mal, sino que utilizaba aquel estúpido humor que nadie parecía entender y todo tomaba otro matiz. Me negaba a demostrarle que una vez más yo era la paranoica de las dos.

—**Hasta ahora mi tipo no habían sido las rubias de ojos claros**—añadió llamando mi atención**—, lo habían sido los chicos…y más concretamente uno rubio de ojos claros.**

Tuve que mirarla para saber si estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio, y fueron varios los segundos en los que estuvimos observándonos sin decir nada. Fue justo cuando Bleu se personó junto a nosotras y se postró en el suelo. Ella permanecía sentada a mis pies y yo recostada sobre el sofá, cubierta con mi suave y calentita manta.

**—No me mires así—**rompió el silencio tras volver a acariciar al animal—.**Mi único chico se llama Sam, y vive en Brighton.**

**—¿Te gustan los chicos?**—no pude evitar cuestionarla.

—**Sí. Rachel Barbra Berry, me temo que tú has sido la primera chica a la que beso. Vas a tener que sobrellevar ese título con honor.**

**—¿La primera?, ¿Nunca habías besado a una chica?**

**—Pues no. Ya te he dicho que solo he tenido novio…**

—**Pero...—**volví a reincorporarme—**no sé…¿Nunca has jugado?, ¿A tus amigas?, yo he besado muchas veces a San, bueno…no de una forma íntima…solo pequeños besos en juegos cuando salíamos a divertirnos…no sé. No significa que sientas nada, solo es un beso en un juego.**

—**Pues no—**musitó mirándome con media sonrisa de satisfacción anclada en sus labios—.**Nunca me he dejado llevar por ese impulso.**

**—¿Nunca te has dejado llevar con nadie?**

** -Nunca…**

**—¿ Y conmigo si?**

Diversión.

Quinn solo reflejaba eso en su rostro y un toque de ternura que volvía a hacerme sonreír, y me permitía dejar a un lado el breve pero intenso malestar que me hizo sentir minutos antes.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué te ríes?, ¿Por qué no reconoces que has tenido curiosidad por besarme y no has podido evitarlo?**

**—Porque no es verdad**—me miró recuperando la serenidad— **En el baño solo tenía dos opciones…o tirarte de los pelos y lanzarte al rio Hudson, o besarte. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?**

—**Son dos opciones que puedo provocar, sin duda…pero me alegro que escogieras la menos dolorosa. Sin embargo aquí, cuando estuviste a punto de besarme en la puerta…no tenías dos opciones.**

** —Sí, sí que las tenía…o te apartaba de la puerta a la fuerza, o te besaba y te hacia huir. Pero veo que me equivoqué…me temo que no habrías huido.**

**—¿Nunca te han dicho que los besos sirven para unir, no para separarse?**

**—Nunca me había enfrentado a alguien tan cabezota como tú. Normalmente basta una mirada para que huyan de mí.**

—**No me das miedo, Quinn Fabray**—bromeé recuperando mi postura en el sofá—.**Eres como Bleu…impones con tu presencia pero luego eres inofensiva.**

**—No me tientes**—musitó –**Realmente puedo ser muy mala si me lo propongo, pero no tengo intenciones de tener enemigos en ésta ciudad.**

**—Supongo que eso nos hace amigas**—dije sin pensármelo**—, a menos que sigamos con la intención de ignorarnos.**

**—No da resultado, creí que ya te habías dado cuenta**—me miró tras dejar de acariciar a Bleu.

**—¿Por qué nos tratamos así?—**le cuestioné aprovechando aquel momento de absoluta confianza y sinceridad.

**—No lo sé, ¿Por qué saliste detrás de mí antes?, ¿O por qué te quedaste en mi casa cuando los médicos atendían a mi abuela en vez de marcharte?. No te traté bien y tú…**

—**Supongo que por el mismo motivo por el que tú le dijiste a San que te había tratado bien, cuando era evidente que no**—le interrumpí.—**Aunque te confieso que yo si le he hablado mal de ti a San, y a Kurt.**

** —Vaya… **

** —Me desconciertas mucho, Quinn. No eres como Emma por ejemplo**—comencé a explicarle**—. Ella siempre se muestra igual conmigo, siempre es clara y sincera con lo que opina de mí. Siempre me trata mal. Sin embargo tú…eres como una montaña rusa**—añadí manteniéndole la mirada—.**Un día me encuentras en la calle y me sonríes y al día siguiente me gritas llena de cólera. Un día te ríes de mí y al día siguiente me abrazas buscando apoyo. Un día me dices insoportable y al momento…me besas. Es imposible no temerte Quinn, nunca sé cómo vas a reaccionar y eso hace que mis pensamientos sobre ti, sean negativos…no positivos.**

** —Lo siento**—masculló apenada.—**No suelo ser así, te lo aseguro.**

**—¿Y por qué conmigo sí?**

** —No sé…tal vez porque estoy pasando una mala época-**dijo sin convicción alguna**-Sé que no es excusa. También me da rabia como eres a veces.**

** —¿Cómo soy?**

**—Así, continuamente estás a la defensiva y…es como si no tuvieras confianza en ti misma. No me gustan las personas débiles cuando no tienen motivos para serlo. Y tal vez hace dos días no podía confirmar esto, pero después de lo que he descubierto hoy de ti, sé que realmente debes y tienes que ser fuerte. No…no me creo que una chica que ha pasado toda su adolescencia sufriendo burlas por querer ser la mejor y tratar de conseguir un sueño, te haya convertido en alguien débil. Es imposible. **

**—No soy perfecta, aunque siempre he tratado de serlo**.

**—No se trata de ser o no perfecta, Rachel. Se trata de ser una misma…dejar a un lado lo malo y enfrentarse al mundo sin miedo. Si te insulto, sé más inteligente que yo…e ignórame. Si digo algo que te molesta, déjame callada…pero no te escondas nunca. De nada sirve que salgas corriendo y al día siguiente vuelvas a interesarte. Te hace débil. Te lo digo por experiencia.**

—**No es fácil cuando tienes ante ti a alguien como tú. Ya te lo he dicho…impones bastante, sin embargo siempre suelo dar segundas oportunidades a las personas. Y sí, es cierto que en muchas ocasiones me he tenido que tragar mi orgullo y no responderte mal, incluso las lágrimas…pero no puedo evitarlo. Te puedo odiar, querer estrangular o** **lanzarte al río, como tú dices…pero si veo que estás mal, no puedo evitar interesarme y ofrecer todo cuanto tengo.**

**—¿Cómo una cena de Acción de gracias con tu familia, en tu casa?, ¿Cómo un pijama y una cama cómoda y agradable aun sabiendo que mi hermana se ha bebido una botella de ginebra?. Eso es ser inconsciente.**

**—Como un abrazo si lo necesitas…o un beso aunque no lo desees**.—Añadí ignorando su intento de hacerme ver que mi personalidad solo me perjudicaba. Tal vez tenía razón, pero me daba igual. Quizás he nacido siendo estúpida y tonta, pero si lo soy…moriré siéndolo.**—El mundo está lleno de gente, de personas que viven como pueden. Solo unos pocos privilegiados logran hacerlo como desean. Yo siempre lo he hecho como he podido, y en esta época de mi vida tengo la suficiente consciencia como para saber que realmente quiero seguir viviendo así. Siento si no gusta a los demás. No hago daño a nadie y no tengo por qué sentirme mal conmigo misma por ser tan idiota.**

No respondió. Quinn desvió la mirada hacia Bleu y dibujó media sonrisa llena de resignación. Tal vez porque sabía que daba igual cuánto hablásemos, no nos íbamos a poner de acuerdo, o quizás porque descubrió que Bleu había vuelto a quedarse dormido a nuestros pies. Fuera lo que fuese, Quinn mantuvo el silencio durante varios minutos en los que se dedicó a meditar o pensar algo que yo, evidentemente, no sabía.

—**Deberías irte a dormir**—volví a hablar buscando algún tipo de reacción**—. Es tarde…y Bleu estará aquí bien conmigo. Si se despierta, lo llevo a…**—no pude terminar. O quizás sí, pero no supe continuar hablando al ver como Quinn buscaba la manta que seguía protegiéndome y se colaba bajo ella, dejándose caer a mi costado. Apoyó su cabeza sobre un cojín que había justo a mi lado, y se rodeó con mi propio brazo obligándome a abrazarla**.—¿Estás bien?—**balbuceé confusa. Lo cierto es que después de su reacción en la fiesta, pensé que la pena volvía a acusarla y tenía otro de esos episodios en los que no iba a poder contener el llanto. Sin embargo Quinn no lloró.

—**Me voy a aprovechar de tu buena voluntad, ya que nunca se la niegas a nadie—**musitó acomodándose a mi lado**—, y voy a dormir aquí…contigo.**

**—¿Aquí?, pero…si tienes mi cama para ti sola…**

**—¿Te molesta que quiera dormir aquí?**

** —No…no**—balbuceé confusa—, **es solo que no…no sé si vas a estar cómoda y si…**

** —Shhh**—susurró interrumpiéndome—. **Vamos a dormir, Rachel.-**Y no dijo nada más.

_Vamos a dormir, Rachel_. No sé cuántas veces rondó por mi cabeza aquella frase en los siguientes minutos e incluso horas. Y lo peor es que solo parecía pensarlo yo, porque Quinn apenas tardó un par de minutos en lograr que su respiración se volviera pausada, hecho inequívoco de que el sueño empezaba a aparecer en ella.

Imposible descifrarla. Llegué a aquella conclusión cuando ya me era imposible recibir respuesta alguna de aquella británica de sonrisa encantadora y ojos impresionantes que dormía a mi lado, acurrucándose bajo mi manta y buscando algo de cobijo con mi propio cuerpo. Imposible descifrarla si actuaba de manera tan extraordinariamente drástica e imprevisible. Imposible saber que rondaba por su cabeza, y con aquel pensamiento logré caer rendida yo también.

Eran las 4:24 de la madrugada cuando por fin pude descansar después de aquel día tan intenso. Y tan cansada estaba que fue Santana quien me despertó cuando el sol ya hacía varias horas que había salido, y el café inundaba de olor el apartamento. Y lo hizo de la peor manera posible.

**—¡Despierta!—**escuché sobre mi cara y creí que el mundo se estaba acabando o algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo.

Mi desconcierto fue tal que a punto estuve de caer al suelo. Menos mal que no lo hice, por el bien de Bleu. Fue lo primero que pensé, aunque no sirvió de mucho. El perro no estaba donde lo había dejado cuando me dormí, y por supuesto a mi lado tampoco estaba Quinn. De hecho no había rastro alguno de ninguno de los dos por el apartamento. Llegué a pensar que todo lo vivido había sido parte de un sueño, que Quinn aquella noche no había dormido a mi lado, de hecho ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiesen cenado con nosotras.

Por suerte Santana me sacó aquellas extrañas y confusas dudas.

Cuando me desperté por completo y me recuperé del susto, vi como mi amiga se perdía en la cocina y casi estrellaba una taza contra la isla.

**—¿Eres idiota?—**musité tras notar el estridente ruido**—¿Por qué me gritas?**

**—Tú eres la idiota**—me replicó sin mirarme—. **¿Por qué me dejaste ser tan imbécil anoche?**

** —¿Qué?**

** —Quinn me ha visto borracha y sé que hice el idiota, y para colmo ni siquiera me despiertas para que pueda despedirme de ella.**

** —¿Quinn?**—balbuceé aún sofá aún aturdida**—¿Dónde están?**

—**Se han ido, las dos…y yo durmiendo como una estúpida. **

**—¿Se han ido?, ¿Cuándo?**

**—Yo que se…Quinn me ha dejado una nota en la cama. ¿Y tú qué haces ahí?, ¿No las has despedido?**

—**Pues no…estaba dormida**—respondí tras volver a recuperar la normalidad y ser consciente de que sí, que Quinn aquella noche había dormido a mi lado. Bueno, la noche entera no, pero al menos un par de horas sí.

—**Menudas anfitrionas**—se quejó realmente enfadada.—**No va a querer cenar conmigo nunca más. Es…es…oh dios, ¿Por qué diablos me dejaste que bebiera?, ¿Por qué no me diste algo para ponerme bien?, ¿Hice mucho el ridículo?...dios, toda la culpa la tienes tú…tú y Kurt con ese estúpido juego de cantar. Yo solo quería que Emma estuviese bien, pero claro…con Blaine y Kurt eso es imposible. Son tan pastelosos que es imposible soportarlos, y más si eres como Emma…porque Emma es como yo y sé que Quinn lo pasa mal cuando ve que…**

Desconecté.

Santana tenia uno de esos días en los que todo eran excusas y nada su culpa. Sabía que iba a replicar todo cuando dijese, así que opté por ignorarla dejándome caer de nuevo sobre el sofá. Al fin y al cabo ya poco podía hacer.

Quinn se había marchado sin que me diese cuenta, y empecé a sospechar que su excusa de dormir fue para eso mismo. Tal vez teniéndome controlada, podría saber cuándo abandonar nuestro apartamento sin tener que dar ninguna explicación. Pero no me importó.

A pesar de los continuos enfrentamientos, todo quedó bastante claro entre Quinn y yo aquella noche.

Primero, ninguna de las dos íbamos a cambiar nuestra manera de ser, por lo que debíamos empezar a ignorar lo que no nos gustaba. Segundo, Quinn no sentía nada por mí, ni por Santana, de hecho me confesó que le gustaban los chicos, concretamente su chico Sam. Tercero, se acabaron los besos. No más momentos de ridiculez infinita, aunque las ganas me llevasen a terminar besando un espejo o tal vez su foto. Daba igual. Quinn no quería besarme y yo no la iba a poner en otra situación comprometida.

Sin embargo todas aquellas conclusiones no lograron despejar una duda que se adueñó de mí en el mismo instante en el que posaba mi cabeza de nuevo sobre el cojín. Una duda que iba a romper todo lo acordado, o al menos lo que había pensado en aquellos escasos segundos de firmeza obligada.

Un pequeño crujido me alertó, y aunque Santana seguía escupiendo excusas e insultos desde la cocina, pude oírlo perfectamente. Justo debajo de mi cabeza, asomándose por una de las esquinas del cojín, un papel doblado seguía arrugándose por culpa de mis movimientos.

No tardé en hacerme con él y a punto estuve de lanzarlo sobre la mesilla pensando que era cualquier cosa, excepto lo que realmente era. Me bastó ver un par de trazos a través de él para llenarme de curiosidad y leerlo.

Morí.

_Te espero mañana a las 8 en la puerta del High Bar de Central Park. Es una cita. Si aceptas estaré esperándote, si no…lo entenderé._

_Luce.Q_


	19. Decimonoveno

Sé que probablemente ni os acordéis, pero os voy a pedir un pequeño favor. Veo que muchas de vosotras opináis y mencionáis cosas de los capis en Twitter y lo hacéis bajo el hashtag de Truelove. Yo es el que utilizo, pero me resulta casi imposible detectar los vuestros cuando entro en él. Hay miles de personas escribiendo ese hashtag continuamente. Así que desde aquí os pido que si vais a mencionarlo en twitter, lo hagáis con** Truelovefic** . Asi al menos podré leeros. Me hace ilusion!.

Gracias!

* * *

Decimonoveno

Dicen que cuando la razón empieza a ser arrastrada por la curiosidad, dejan de tener fuerza las intenciones. Vives por y para suplir la necesidad de saber qué es lo que sucede a tu alrededor y lo que te implica, y no puedes controlar tus actos.

Cuando pierdes esa fuerza racional simplemente te dejas llevar y actúas sin más. Y eso mismo era lo que yo estaba haciendo. Aunque por supuesto, antes me había batido en duelo conmigo misma.

No soy mentirosa, de hecho es una de las cosas que más detesto en la vida, sin embargo ella me obligaba a serlo. Tal vez no, tal vez ella no me empujaba a convertirme en una manipuladora de la verdad a mi antojo, pero sí era mi excusa para que la conciencia no me pesara como una loza.

Verme reflejada en los escaparates que aparecían a mi izquierda, me ayudaba a seguir caminando hacia mi objetivo. Hacia mi cita.

Ni siquiera pensé por qué me gustaba aceptar que lo que Quinn había dejado en aquella nota, era una cita. Ella lo había mencionado como tal, pero hasta donde mi capacidad intelectual alcanzaba, una cita no se da entre amigas sino entre dos personas que desean conocerse de una forma un poco más especial, o intima. Y yo no debía estar ilusionada por ello, sin embargo lo estaba.

No pensé en Brian en todo el día, ni pensé en qué iba a suceder ni en el motivo que había llevado a Quinn a dejarme aquella nota bajo el cojín donde dormía. La única persona que rondó por mi cabeza durante todo el día fue Santana. La única que recibió todo aquel alud de mentiras que seguían quemándome en los labios. Sin embargo, no me hizo ni siquiera plantearme la opción de no presentarme en la puerta del High Bar a las 8, tal y como Quinn me había indicado.

Fueron dos excusas las que pensé, pero solo una le lancé a Santana para evitar que me cuestionase al verme salir como lo hacía. Me habían invitado a una fiesta con motivo de una presentación de una obra, gracias a un compañero con el que había trabajado hacia un par de años.

Confieso que noté como me miraba completamente extrañada cuando terminaba de arreglarme, pero la mentira surtió efecto y no volvió a cuestionarme más en todo el tiempo.

Mis dudas reales eran las de saber si estaba o no haciendo bien al aceptar aquella cita. Aunque poco me duraron en aquella tarde.

Cené tan rápido que mi barriga se hinchó y notaba como el vestido me aprisionaba más de lo normal, pero no me importó.

Iba realmente espectacular a aquella cita, y esa misma sensación fue la que destruyó las últimas dudas. Quería que Quinn me viese así, quería que descubriese que no soy tan ridícula como aparento ser y que mi adolescencia sí me había enseñado a ser más fuerte. Que no era la chica insegura que creía y que me valoraba más de lo que ella podía intuir. ¿Qué mejor momento que aquel para demostrarle que era toda una mujer?

Mis zapatos de tacón de casi 10 centímetros me hacían pisar con fuerza, y el vestido que un día copié de Santana, lograba sacar mi lado más femenino y sensual, además de permitir que todas mis curvas quedasen perfectamente visibles. Lástima que el frío me obligaba a llevar un abrigo, porque de no ser así, estaba convencida de haber provocado alguna que otra mirada en los transeúntes de aquella concurrida avenida de Manhattan.

No debía olvidar que algún día sería una estrella, y aquel vestuario formaría parte de mi rutina diaria, sin duda. Además el lugar elegido por Quinn para encontrarnos era bastante especial en ese aspecto.

Un club muy de moda en Nueva York, donde solo los tipos con dinero y fama y las chicas guapas tenían la entrada reservada. No todo el mundo podía acceder a aquel local. Y aunque confieso que al principio me sorprendió que fuera allí, poco a poco fui cediendo y aceptando que Quinn podría entrar sin ni siquiera tener que arreglarse tal y como yo iba.

Para mi desgracia, la británica era jodidamente perfecta en lo que a físico se refiere. No solo su rostro, que lograba centrar todas las miradas sobre él, sino que también ayudaba su elegancia, su manera de caminar completamente erguida y los movimientos pausados de sus gestos cuando se expresaba de alguna forma. Tal vez no tenía cuerpo de top model, pero no lo necesitaba en absoluto, de hecho estoy convencida de que no sería tan especial y atractiva si no tuviese su cuerpo.

Ya pude descubrir de lo que era capaz al arreglarse justo el día anterior, en la cena de Acción de gracias. Su coqueto y elegante vestido rojo no pasó desapercibido para nadie en mi apartamento, y mucho menos para mí. A pesar de que la reina de la noche fue sin duda Emma, Quinn tenía algo que lograba crear un interés inusual en quienes se acercaban a ella. Mis padres lo sufrieron. Ambos quedaron prendados de su belleza y su exquisita educación. Y juraría que Burt también, solo que él se mostraba más discreto, por supuesto. Y qué decir de Santana. De ella y su desmesurado interés sexual mejor no hablar.

Pero no solo pude ser testigo del atractivo físico de Quinn en aquella ocasión. Lo fui el primer día que la vi, cuando tan solo vestía un jersey gris y un par de pantalones vaqueros. Y también cuando me atreví a visitarla en su propia habitación y su única prenda de vestir era su ropa interior. Recordarlo volvía a incendiar mis mejillas como nunca antes nadie lo había logrado.

Daba igual lo que se pusiera, si estaba vestida o desnuda, o iba casual o de etiqueta. Quinn tenía ese don de la perfección que solo las estrellas de cine más glamurosas tienen, y por la que siempre luchamos el resto de la humanidad.

Sin embargo Quinn Fabray, la misma que me había citado en las puertas del High Bar a las 8 y que destrozaba todas las leyes de la sensualidad con una simple mirada, no estaba allí esperando como yo podía imaginar.

Recapacito. Sí que estaba allí, de hecho ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia hasta que me faltaban un par de metros por alcanzarla, pero su imagen no correspondía a lo que debía ser una cita en aquel lugar.

Unas botas que cubrían dos tercios por encima de sus tobillos, un par de jeans negros y un abrigo del mismo color con capucha. Su pelo, recogido en una cola fue lo último que necesité descubrir para volver a tener aquella maldita y estúpida sensación de ridiculez. Sobre todo cuando ella me vio y pude observar su expresión.

Tecleaba algo en su móvil antes de dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

Ojos y boca entre abierta. Sí, esa era la expresión justa que yo quería provocarle, pero temí que no era exactamente como yo esperaba.

—**Oh…dios**—balbuceó sin dejar de mirarme.

**—Ho…hola**—la saludé sin saber muy bien si regalarle el beso en la mejilla o mantenerme allí, frente a ella**.—¿Qué tal estás?**

—**Pues hasta hace un segundo muerta de frío**—sonrió**—, ahora no tanto…**

**—No…no entiendo**—balbuceé un tanto confusa.

**—Mejor**—volvió a sonreír con algo de travesura—.**Creí que no ibas a venir…pero veo que eres puntual. **

**—Mucho. Aunque te aseguro que casi no me da tiempo a llegar**—me excusé tras recordar toda mi tarde esquivando a Santana, más el trayecto con mis padres hasta la estación de tren.—**Deberías…deberías haberme dejado tu teléfono en la nota, al menos así te podría avisar si no llego a tiempo.**

** —¿No lo tienes?**—me cuestionó divertida.

**—Pues no, no…no me lo has dado**—le recordé.

—**Yo si tengo el tuyo**—me dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

—**Pues yo no te lo he dado**—le repliqué tratando de sonar con la misma diversión con la que lo hacía ella.

**—Lo sé, pero cuando algo te interesa…lo buscas como sea.**

Era el momento de mi réplica pero como siempre, Quinn volvía a dejarme muda con una simple y sencilla respuesta.

El hacerme saber que le interesaba mi número de teléfono era más que suficiente para empezar a notar los primeros nervios. Tal vez en presencia no parecía tramar nada, pero mi intuición me decía que iba a conocer otra de las caras de Quinn. Una más de las tantas que parecía tener. Y no tardé demasiado en comprobarlo.

**—Rachel…estás…estás…wow—**añadió tras mi mutismo, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—**Oh…gracias. La…la ocasión lo merece, ¿No crees?—**cuestioné volviendo a fijarme en su vestimenta.

**—Si…si tú lo crees, perfecto.**

**—Sí…bueno es lo normal si vienes a un lugar como…como éste**—dije aceptando que no iba a recibir mi beso de saludo y desviando la mirada hacia el club que ya aparecía a escasos metros de nosotras.

Quinn hizo lo mismo. Miró hacia el bar, pero no lo hizo como yo esperaba. Su gesto se volvió confuso.

—**Es bastante elegante…de hecho no es por menospreciar tu manera de vestir**—añadí—, **lo cierto es que estás guapa con cualquier cosa, pero me temo que no lo vas a tener sencillo para entrar.**

**—¿Entrar?—**me preguntó rápidamente**—¿Quieres entrar ahí?**

**—Eh…cla…claro…¿No?, quiero decir tú me has dicho que nos viésemos aquí y…**—Tuve que dejar de hablar al contemplar como Quinn se mostraba cada vez más confusa y mi explicación de poco le servía. –**Tú querías entrar ahí, ¿No?**

—**Eh…bueno**—la vi tragar saliva—,** yo pensaba ir a un bar de un amigo de mi familia, justo aquel**—señaló justo un par de locales más alejados, donde miré rápidamente. –**Te dije aquí porque supondría que conocías esta zona, y no…oh dios**—balbuceó obligándome a que la mirara de nuevo. Para aquel entonces yo ya era consciente de que acababa de hacer el ridículo de nuevo**.—¿Pensabas que nuestra cita era aquí?, ¿Por eso te has…?, oh dios…lo siento Rachel, lo siento…**

—**No…no te preocupes**—reaccioné rápidamente**—, me he vestido así porque, porque me apetecía…nada más**—mentí como una estúpida. Y estuve convencida de que ella no me creyó, pero intuyó que me sentía realmente ridícula y no quiso hurgar demasiado. Y eso que aún no había visto mi vestimenta al completo—**Iremos donde tenías pensado**—sonreí forzadamente, y ella imitó mi gesto.

**—Oh…ok**—musitó**—, de todas formas…debí decirte donde era exactamente, lo siento.**

—**No te preocupes. ¿Vamos?**

**—Claro**—respondió invitándome a que caminara junto a ella. Y eso hice tragándome la vergüenza de saber que una vez más, volvía a retratarme patéticamente.

De nada servía verme impresionante si iba a acabar en un lugar en el que vestir así, me haría sentir fuera de lugar.

**—¿Has trabajado hoy?—**me preguntó tratando hacerme sentir un poco más tranquila.

**—Eh…sí, ésta mañana**

**—Vaya…Estarás cansada…¿No era un buen día para quedar?**

**—No…quiero decir sí, si…es perfecto. No ha habido mucha gente esta mañana en la cafetería. Y ayer no trabajé, así que se agradece.**

—**¿Estuviste con tus padres?**

—**Sí ayer pasé todo el día con ellos. Fui de compras y esas cosas…pero ya se marcharon. Salieron ésta mañana**—sonreí más relajada. Pero poco me duró. Justo el tiempo en el que vi como Quinn se detenía frente a nuestro objetivo, el bar donde realmente íbamos a tener nuestra primera cita. Y mi confusión aumentó hasta cotas insospechadas.

¿Un antro inglés?. Bueno, tal vez aquello no era un antro, pero no tenía mucho aspecto del glamour que yo esperaba.

The Holy Bush. Ese era el nombre que aparecía en la marquesina que presidía la entrada, y también en una pequeña pizarra anclada en uno de los laterales de la puerta, junto a varios menús y nombres de cerveza que yo desconocía.

**—Supuse que estarías con ellos, por eso te cité hoy…Es aquí**—dijo regalándome otra de sus sonrisas al invitarme a entrar, y yo empecé a rezar.

Empecé a rezar porque ninguna de las dos situaciones que yo temía se diese en el interior de aquel bar. Primero, que no hiciera calor, así podría mantenerme protegida con el abrigo y no permitir que el ridículo fuese aún mayor. Y segundo, que en el caso de que tuviera que desprenderme del abrigo, no hubiese demasiados hombres en el interior.

Ni la una ni la otra.

Fue entrar y lamentarme.

El local no estaba nada mal para ir con un par de amigos a beber cervezas, pero no para presentarte como si estuvieses en una alfombra roja. Allí dentro sí hacía calor, y sí había hombres, no muchos pero sí los suficientes como para que todos se girasen al escuchar el tintineo de una pequeña campanita que debía estar anclada a la puerta, y nos observaran detenidamente.

Serían unos 7 u 8, no más, pero el ruido que provocaban y sus miradas incesantes, bien podían hacerte sentir como si estuvieses en mitad de un coliseo romano o en el espectáculo de la Superbowl.

**—¿Nos sentamos?**—me dijo con dulzura suponiendo que no estaba pasándolo nada bien, y yo asentí sin más.

A nuestra izquierda se expandía un salón repleto de mesas y sillas de madera, al igual que el suelo y las paredes. Éstas estaban colapsadas por cuadros que ni siquiera me atrevía a observar y varias pantallas de televisión en los que se podían ver diferentes partidos de futbol. O al menos eso pude distinguir. Un par de mesas de billar y poco más.

Realmente no entendía que hacíamos allí, y por qué Quinn acudía a aquel bar. Tal vez en Inglaterra era típico, no lo sé, pero yo me sentía como un caracol en una estación de esquí.

—**El dueño de éste bar es un viejo amigo de mis padres. Vengo aquí desde que pasaba los veranos con mi abuela**—me sonrió al invitarme a tomar asiento en una de las mesas— **Digamos que es como un trocito de mi hogar.**

Un trocito de su hogar, pensé lanzando una nueva mirada a mi alrededor. Pues si aquello era un trocito de su hogar, no quería saber cómo era el resto.

—**Y los hombres que no paran de mirar, ¿Son parte de tu familia?—**cuestioné con algo de sarcasmo—**porque parece que te conocen desde siempre.**

—**Solo son clientes**—murmuró conteniendo la sonrisa**—, y es lógico que miren…dudo que hayan visto entrar a alguien más guapa que tú en este instante.**

Lástima que no tenía en mis manos ningún espejo en el que mirarme. El rubor de mis mejillas apuntó tan alto, que debía ser realmente digno de contemplar e incluso de investigar y analizar. Fue tan sofocante el calor que sentí con aquel simple y sencillo halago, que hasta ella notó mi sofoco.

**—¿Te vas a sentar con el abrigo?—**me cuestionó tras ella deshacerse del suyo y mostrarme una vez más, que con mi vestido iba a hacer el ridículo**.—¿No tienes calor?**

Un simple jersey de lana rojo era lo que protegía a Quinn del frío, y la lanzaba a la normalidad que parecía tener los clientes de aquel bar. Exceptuando al tipo de la esquina de la barra, el que no paraba de mirarme con cara de psicópata y que empezaba a ponerme realmente nerviosa.

**—Eh…estoy bien así**—mentí justo cuando alguien se acercaba a nosotras. Un camarero o al menos eso intuí al ver su vestimenta.

**—¡Hola Luce!—**esgrimió el hombre regalándole una enorme sonrisa a Quinn, quien también hizo lo mismo**.—¿Qué tal estás?**

**—Hola Phil, muy bien…nos apetecía cenar algo**—le respondió con amabilidad, demasiada de hecho—**Ella es Rachel, una buena amiga**—añadió sorprendiéndome aún más.

El hombre no tardó en saludarme ofreciéndome su mano y regalándome una sonrisa aún más amplia que la que le había mostrado a Quinn.

**—Perfecto. ¿Y Emma?, ¿Y tu abuela?, ¿Sabes algo de ella?**

**—Eh…sí, hablé ayer con mi padre y está bien. Le gusta aquello, y al estar con mis hermanos pues…ya sabes, son niños y se entretiene más que con nosotras. Y Emma…pues mucho mejor.**

**—Oh…pues me alegro de veras. Ojala se recupere un poco.**

**—Gracias Phil.**

**—¿Qué vais a tomar?**

—**Mmm yo quiero una cerveza y…me pones unas patatas asadas, ¿Ok?**

**—Perfecto, y tu amiga**—me miró, pero yo estaba en otro mundo, concretamente en Australia.

Quinn acababa de decirle aquel hombre que su abuela estaba con sus hermanos, y hasta donde yo conocía de su vida la única hermana que tenía era Emma, la jirafa. No tenía constancia de más hermanos y familia, y mucho menos que fueran pequeños, como había dejado entrever.

**—¿Rachel?—**me habló Quinn tratando de hacerme reaccionar y lo hice.

**—Eh…sí, quiero…quiero una cerveza**.—Respondí automáticamente.

**—¿Algo más?—**me cuestionó el camarero.

—**No, por ahora nada más**—le respondí forzando la sonrisa.

Fue suficiente para aquel particular hombre de acento inglés y enorme bigote que ya se despedía de Quinn tras anotar el pedido, y nos dejaba de nuevo a solas.

**—¿No vas a cenar nada?**—me preguntó curiosa.

**—No, lo cierto es que ya…ya he cenado. No sabía que vendríamos a un bar así…**

**—Oh…lo siento**—volvió a lamentarse—**Dios…esto empieza a hacerme sentir bastante ridícula—**musitó

**—¿Ridícula tú?, ¿Por qué?**

**—¿Por qué va a ser?. Te pido una cita y no se me ocurre otra cosa más que traerte a un bar inglés, donde un tipo extraño está comiéndote con la mirada**—balbuceó**—, en vez de ir a un lugar más especial como el High Bart. Rachel…soy patética.**

**—¿Tú?—**volví a preguntar completamente sorprendida, tratando de saber si aquello llevaba algo de ironía o realmente se sentía mal.

**—Supongo que estás acostumbrada a sitios más especiales. Lo siento…no…no**

**—Quinn**—la interrumpí aún sin creer que realmente estuviese diciéndome aquello—, **soy yo la patética. Debí haberte preguntado antes al menos y no dar por hecho que iríamos a ese bar. Si lo llego a saber no me habría vestido así…me siento como un payaso.**

—**Pero…¿No me has dicho que lo hacías porque te apetecía?**

**—Eh…soy pésima mintiendo**—musité avergonzada—**Lo cierto es que…me vestí así creyendo que íbamos a ese bar. **

**—Rachel yo…**

**—Tranquila, todo está bien**—le dije al notar como realmente se sentía mal por la absurda confusión. –**Prefiero esto**—volví a mentir, aunque ésta vez no se me notó.

**—¿Seguro?, podemos ir luego si quieres…**

**—No, no…esto está bien**—dije un poco más convencida—.**Aunque lo cierto es que no sé muy bien qué hacemos aquí, ni por qué me has…citado.**

Media sonrisa y la mirada desviándose hacia Phil, que ya regresaba portando un par de cervezas. Fue curioso, porque solo en ese instante fui consciente de lo que había pedido.

Yo jamás bebía cerveza y ante mí dejó una jarra más grande que yo.

**—Gracias Phil**

**—De nada Luce, ahora te traigo las patatas.**

**—Perfecto**— le sonrió y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también. Era la segunda vez que aquel hombre la llamaba Luce, al igual que supuestamente hacía su madre y tal y como ella había firmado la nota de la cita. Inevitablemente el recuerdo de la película regresaba a mí y me hacía sonreír.

**—¿Luce?—**musité tras ver como el camarero nos volvía a dejar a solas. Y Quinn volvió a sonreír.

—**Vas a tener que organizar las preguntas, no puedo responderte a todo de golpe…**

**—Entendido…¿Por qué estamos aquí?**—volví a cuestionarla. Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que más interesaba y conociendo la extraña fortuna que me rodeaba siempre cuando estaba con ella, debía saberlo cuanto antes. Pero Quinn volvió a imitar el mismo gesto que hacia escasos segundos y desvió la mirada, ésta vez hacia su cerveza.

Estaba nerviosa, bastante de hecho. Sus manos empezaron a jugar con el asa de la jarra y los mordiscos en el labio no tardaron en llegar.

**—¿Qué ocurre?—**insistí al ser testigo de su mutismo.

—**Verás Rachel…tenías razón con lo que me dijiste ayer…ya sabes, eso de que te desconcierto y nunca sabes cómo voy a actuar. Y…bueno, es cierto que desde que te he conocido nunca he ido de frente, nunca te he mostrado realmente como soy y… yo…yo no quiero que eso siga sucediendo. Me dijiste que Emma siempre era sincera contigo y yo no quiero ser menos. Ayer me diste una gran lección.**

—**Pues…no fue mi intención, no hice nada.**

—**Me ofreciste tu familia, tu hogar…justo cuando más lo necesitaba y no es justo que siga tratándote de la forma en la que te he tratado.**

**—Quinn, no es necesario todo esto. Yo entiendo que estás pasando una mala época y que bueno…también nosotras no, no conseguimos entendernos bien…pero creo que cuando logramos hablar sin ofendernos, lo hacemos con sinceridad. Supongo que eso es suficiente para que nos llevemos bien. Al menos Santana se conforma con eso, te lo aseguro—**sonreí de medio lado.

**—Espero que sea así…aunque**—musitó volviendo a centrar su mirada en Phil, que de nuevo nos interrumpía al traernos la comida que Quinn había pedido. Pero ésta vez ni le presté atención.

Quinn parecía querer decir algo que yo no estaba preparada para escuchar. Y no es que fuese adivina y pudiera leer su mente, sino que su forma de mirarme y aquellos movimientos nerviosos de sus manos bien me lo demostraban.

**—¿Aunque?—**repetí al ver como ya tenía su plato con unas deliciosas patatas asadas y una extraña salsa verde que parecía estar exquisita.

**—Aunque…no he pensado mucho en Santana, precisamente…**

**—¿Cómo?**

**—Rachel…que yo esté aquí hoy contigo, no es por hacer que todo esté bien entre nosotras por Santana. Quiero decir…si, si es algo que me preocupe, al fin y al cabo nos hemos hecho buenas amigas, pero mi intención es otra.**

**—¿Cuál?**

**—Pues…pues conocerte un poco mejor, y que tú me conozcas a mí. Quiero demostrarte que no siempre estoy atacando, que no soy un ogro ni nada de eso. **

—**No creo que seas un ogro**—la interrumpí tranquila.—**Nadie que hace lo que tú has hecho por cuidar de tu abuela, puede ser un ogro.**

—**Pero te he tratado mal…**

**—Soy bastante desesperante**—añadí provocándole una leve sonrisa—**Así que no te preocupes, dentro de lo que cabe es entendible que pierdas la paciencia conmigo. Incluso la pierdo yo a veces…**

—**Deja de culparte por favor, no hagas que rompa mi promesa de no discutir contigo hoy…**

**—Ok. No me maltrataré si eso es lo que deseas**—bromeé un tanto incomoda. Y aunque procuré que no se me notara demasiado, no fue suficiente para Quinn. Le bastó mirarme por algunos segundos para saber que algo me sucedía.

**—¿Estás bien?**

**—Eh…sí, claro**—fingí tratando equilibrar mi temperatura corporal. En aquel bar hacía mucho calor, demasiado para estar a finales de Noviembre.

**—¿Seguro?, tienes…tienes mala cara, y ya es complicado que eso suceda…**

Lo último que necesitaba era un nuevo halago. El rubor volvía a hacer acto de presencia en mi cuerpo, y se le unía al que ya tenía por culpa de mi abrigo de 800 dólares.

—**Sí, solo…solo tengo un poco de calor. Está todo como muy cerrado, ¿No?**

**—Es lógico que tengas calor**—sonrió—, **¿Por qué no te quitas el abrigo?**

—**No puedo**—respondí rápidamente.

**—¿Por qué no puedes?**

**—Porque…bueno…no creo que sea lo más adecuado. **

**—¿Estás desnuda?**—me preguntó de tal forma que yo no supe si estaba bromeando, o realmente lo pensó.

Por supuesto negué rápidamente y volví a buscar con la mirada al tipo de la barra que me acechaba con la mirada.

**—¿Entonces?, Rachel…¿Qué sucede?—**volvió a insistir divertida y yo no pude aguantar más. No solo por el calor, sino porque cuanto más evadía aquella situación más interés mostraba ella**.—¿Quieres que nos marchem…**

No continuó, o tal vez yo no la terminé de escuchar.

Me lancé al vacío de las miradas impertinentes y me puse el disfraz de actriz para superar aquel trance de la mejor de las maneras.

Rápidamente, sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar y no solo a Quinn, sino al resto de clientes, me deshice del abrigo y mostré mi perfecto y embaucador vestido al más puro estilo Santana.

**—¿Contenta?—**murmuré centrándome en ella.

No habló, de hecho solo me miraba sin más. Ni siquiera comía. Solo lo hizo varios segundos después cuando terminó de dar un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

**—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Rachel Berry?**—bromeó y yo no pude evitar reír.

—**Vengo invadida por el espíritu de Santana**—dije al tiempo que probaba por primera vez aquella cerveza.

No debí hacerlo. Jamás en mi vida había bebido algo tan desagradable como aquella cerveza. Y no es porque estuviese mala, sino porque estaba templada y con un amargor que incluso provocó que varias muecas exageradas se dibujaran en mi cara, y gesticulase más de la cuenta. Tanto que de nuevo Quinn volvió a percatarse de mi estado.

—**Santana se bebe esa jarra sin respirar si es necesario. Me temo que tú de ella no tienes nada.**

**—No me gusta la cerveza**—confesé tratando de hacer desaparecer aquel amargor que invadía mi paladar. **–Y no, no tengo nada de ella ni lo pretendo.**

**—Mejor**—musitó—**toma…prueba**—me dijo ofreciéndome un trozo de aquellas deliciosas patatas.

**—No, no es necesario…**

—**Pruébala…apuesto a que te va a gustar más que la cerveza y vas a olvidarte de su sabor.**

Para ser sinceras, no era capaz de saber que debía o no hacer.

Quinn me ofrecía el tenedor con un trozo y lo hacía de tal forma que yo solo debía inclinarme un poco sobre la mesa y adueñarme de él. Y lo cierto es que me apetecía probarlo, aunque acabase de cenar y no tuviese apetito.

Mis dudas se debían a la extraña situación que se estaba dando en aquel instante. Juro que jamás imaginé verme en un bar como aquel, vestida de aquella forma y con Quinn ofreciéndome de su propia comida con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Y tal vez fue eso mismo, observar su sonrisa encantadora, lo que me hizo decidirme y aceptar la invitación.

Ni siquiera tomé el tenedor, y creo que eso le sorprendió a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro.

Me incliné sobre la mesa y le arrebaté aquel trozo de patata directamente con la boca, sin ser consciente en lo provocativo que podría resultar aquello para nuestros improvisados espectadores. Y por lo visto también para ella.

**—Está…está muy bueno**—dije ocultando mi boca con la mano al tiempo que masticaba el trozo.

—**Ya lo creo**—musitó en voz baja**—¿Quieres…quieres que te pida otra cosa? No entiendo por qué has pedido cerveza si no te gusta. **

** —Porque ni siquiera lo he pensado, tenía la cabeza en otro lugar.**

**—¿En qué lugar?—**cuestionó regresando a su plato.

**—Pues…en eso que le has dicho al camarero. No tenía ni idea de que tuvieses hermanos.**

Pude vislumbrar algo de incomodidad su cara, pero no tardó en responderme con amabilidad.

Es curioso, porque estoy completamente convencida de que en otra ocasión, Quinn me habría soltado cualquier impertinencia, sin embargo aquella noche no estaba por la labor de ofenderme o mostrarse a la defensiva. Todo lo contrario. Aquella era la Quinn encantadora y adorable. La que tanta curiosidad me provocaba y que había llegado incluso a hacerme desear besarla.

**—Mi padre volvió a casarse en Australia y tiene dos hijos, Sean de 7 y Karen de 5. **

**—Vaya…¿Y los conoces?**

—**No. Solo he visto fotos y algún que otro video. Nada más.**

**—¿Y no tienes intención de conocerlos?, ahora que está tu abuela allí puede ser una buena ocasión, ¿No crees?**

**—No**—fue rotunda. –**Quiero decir, no es que no quiera conocerlos, pero no voy a viajar a Australia.**

**—¿Por qué?, Quinn…tal vez esté metiéndome demasiado donde no me llaman, pero…no sé, dejaste todo en Inglaterra para cuidar a tu abuela aquí. ¿Por qué no puedes ir a Australia?, ¿Por tu padre?**

**—No, no tiene nada que ver mi padre o mis hermanos, Rachel**—me miró con el gesto serio**.—No puedo marcharme de ésta ciudad, al menos no por ahora.**

**—¿Por qué?, creí que la odiabas…**

**—Le hice una promesa a mi abuela**—volvió a bajar la mirada un tanto resignada—.**Cuando estaba bien, cuando aún me recordaba…me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de la floristería. Que no dejaría que muriese antes que ella**—dijo al tiempo que se le quebró la voz y tuvo que prolongar un silencio. Yo me mantuve callada. Quinn deseaba seguir hablando y no quise interrumpirla.—**Tal vez…tal vez ella no se acuerde de esa promesa**—me miró dibujando una débil sonrisa**—, de hecho ni siquiera me recuerda a mí. Y por eso mismo quiero cumplirla. Es como si fuera lo único que aún me mantiene con fuerzas por ella. Es probable que no pueda cuidarla más y que la Pequeña Gardenia ya no signifique nada** **para ella, pero al menos tendré la conciencia tranquila de saber que hice lo que ella deseaba.**

Vulnerable, frágil, débil. Aquellos podrían ser los sinónimos perfectos de alguien en la situación de Quinn, sin embargo la fuerza de aquella chica era descomunal. La firmeza en su mirada mostraba una intensidad y valor que pocas veces había contemplado en ninguna otra persona.

Tal vez su voz se quebraba al hablar de su abuela, pero la persistencia era superior y me lo demostró en aquel momento, donde tan solo pude escucharla y ser partícipe de su pequeño secreto. Aunque ni siquiera sabía si era tal o todos los que la rodeaban lo sabían. Daba igual. Yo me sentí privilegiada por recibir aquella explicación, porque me mostraba a esa chica que realmente me fascinaba, a quien yo tanto había deseado descubrir y que tanto se esmeraba en taparse con la soberbia y el orgullo que tanto daño nos hacía a ambas.

Me quedé sin palabras, porque sentía que nada necesitaba escuchar de mí en aquel instante. Así que sin dudarlo y con la necesidad de hacerle ver que me parecía perfecto que tomase aquella decisión, aunque su abuela ni siquiera lo iba a saber o ser consciente de ello, alargué mi mano buscando la suya, que reposaba sobre la mesa mientras que con la otra removía con parsimonia la comida del plato.

Ni se movió al notar como mi mano se aferraba a la suya. Solo me miró y yo me limité a sonreírle con la mayor dulzura que podía transmitir. Y fue más que suficiente.

Su sonrisa se amplió sin dejar de mírame y supe que había hecho bien en no decir nada. Aunque aquel silencio debía acabar, y nada mejor que cambiar radicalmente de tema para lograr que todo volviese a una relativa normalidad.

**—¿Sabes qué?—**dije dejando en libertad su mano para que pudiese seguir comiendo.—**Creo que te voy a hacer caso…y voy a pedir un poco de eso para cenar por segunda vez.**

**—¿De veras? ¿Vas a cenar dos veces?**

**—Así es…y me voy a beber esta jarra entera de cerveza, mientras me explicas y me cuentas cuáles son tus aficiones y si te gusta el futbol, porque siendo inglesa debe de gustarte el futbol, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Sí, me gusta bastante**—respondió más divertida**—, pero no me creo que seas capaz de beberte toda esa jarra de cerveza.**

** —¿No me crees?**—me envalentoné—**Veo que no me conoces en nada.**

** —Acabas de decir que no te gusta, ¿Y piensas que voy a creerte cuando me dices que te la vas a tomar entera? Lo siento, pero hasta que no lo vea…no lo creo.**

**—Muy bien Quinn Fabray, ¿Nos apostamos algo que me tomo ésta y otra más si hace falta?**

**—¿¡Dos!?, ok…me apuesto…mmm**

**—Nos vamos a bailar en cuanto acabemos de cenar**—dije yo rápidamente, sin poder evitar pensar en lo divertida que se pondría aquella noche si terminábamos bailando en algún lugar y no permitiese que se cambiase de ropa.

**—Ok…trato hecho**.—Respondió ofreciéndome la mano para sellar el trato. Y yo la acepté. La acepté con tanta fuerza y algo de orgullo que nada más soltarla, recuperé mi jarra de cerveza más caliente que fría y me dispuse a beber el primero de los sorbos.

Fue patético, sin embargo su carcajada al ver mi cara de desagrado bien valió la pena por aquella dichosa apuesta, o mejor dicho por aquel mal trago.


	20. Vigésimo

Vigésimo

Fan de los _Artic Monkeys y de Los Smiths._ Por supuesto y como buena británica, en su discografía favorita no faltaban discos de _Los Beatles o de Queen_. Su artista favorito americano era _Michael Jackson y Alanis Morrissette_. Presume de haber sido una de las pocas chicas a las que Robbie Williams invitó a subir al escenario en uno de sus conciertos, y bailó con él durante algunos segundos delante de casi 50.000 personas. Incluso se llevó un beso de sus labios.

Sabe tocar el piano y alguna que otra vez lo intentó con la batería, sin demasiado éxito. Su película favorita es _Lo que el viento_ _se llevó_ y siente una gran predilección por su protagonista, _Vivien Leigh_. Su libro favorito cualquiera de Jane Austen , aunque su librería particular se nutre de ejemplares como _Cumbres borrascosas y Hamlet. _Dejó de bailar ballet cuando cumplió 14 años porque descubrió que había otro deporte que le gustaba más, el fútbol.

Jugó durante 4 años en un equipo femenino de Brighton, pero nunca ganó ningún campeonato. Eso sí, era una de las máximas goleadoras del equipo, aunque eso es algo que yo no me termino de creer. Aún recuerdo su peculiar forma de correr bajo la lluvia, y eso me lleva a pensar que no era tan buena como me había dejado entrever.

La universidad la sacó de seguir jugando al fútbol, aunque sigue siendo aficionada al mismo. Se considera una de los Reds, el grupo de aficionados del Liverpool, equipo que nada tiene que ver con su ciudad pero por el que siente gran admiración.

Tal vez olvidaba algunas cosas más que me había comentado, pero en mi estado y en el lugar en el que me encontraba, me resultaba complicado hacerlo.

Nunca creí que un par de jarras de cerveza hicieran que visitara el baño cada cinco minutos, o quizás menos tiempo. No lo sé, solo sé que lo único que me alegraba al tener que acudir con tanta asiduidad al mismo, era saber que no estaba siendo observada por el psicópata de la barra del bar inglés. Porque ya no estábamos allí.

Después de haber cenado por segunda vez y ganar mi apuesta al beberme las dos jarras de cerveza, logré que mi provocador vestido sirviese de algo más que para llamar la atención de algunos tipos que se dedicaban a ver el futbol en el Holy Bush.

No era el High Bar, porque a Quinn no la dejaron entrar vestida tal y como iba, pero aquel pub que apenas se encontraba unos metros más alejados del dichoso local de moda, no tenía nada envidiarle.

La música era agradable, típica para divertirse y para lograr mi premio tras ganar la apuesta; que Quinn bailase alguna que otra canción conmigo.

Había suficiente gente como para no preocuparse demasiado por la extraña pareja que formábamos las dos, y las cervezas también nos ayudó a desinhibirnos por completo.

El único inconveniente que encontré, además de notar continuamente como mi vejiga se hinchaba y tenía que acudir al baño, eran mis tacones.

Casi diez centímetros de tacón que ponían en peligro mi integridad física por culpa de un leve mareo que empezaba a adueñarse de mí. Y también por culpa de los continuos escalones que aparecían en mi trayecto. Lo cierto es que ya debía conocerlos de memoria de tantas veces como los tuve que sortear.

Y mientras yo luchaba por regresar sana y salva, no podía evitar observarla desde la distancia y recordar, o al menos intentarlo, todo cuanto había logrado descubrir de ella.

Quinn se había dado por vencida desde hacía ya casi media hora, pero aguantaba estoicamente a que yo me cansara. Y lo hacía sentada en un pequeño sofá que rodeaba una de las mesitas predispuestas en los laterales del bar.

El vaivén de los haces de luz y los focos no suponían impedimento alguno para que pudiera recrearme en ella. Y digo recrearme porque había llegado a un extremo de absoluto embelesamiento. Juro que jamás en mi vida me sentí tan a gusto con una chica, que no fuese mi amiga. De hecho no podía evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo en mi estómago cada vez que nos mirábamos por cualquier estupidez que decíamos. O cuando inconscientemente nuestras manos se rozaban y nos dedicábamos algún gesto cariñoso.

Apartar un mechón de pelo rebelde de los ojos, poner la solapa del abrigo bien porque se había quedado doblada, cedernos algún pañuelo de papel y que nuestros dedos se rozaran, mostrarnos fotografías en nuestros teléfonos o brindar. Daba igual, cualquier gesto era suficiente para que nos mirásemos y la sonrisa se instalara en nosotras como si fuésemos dos adolescentes.

Y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a ese estado. Ni siquiera fui consciente de que me estuviera sucediendo nada hasta aquella noche. Porque toda aquella extraña sensación no era más que puro coqueteo y el preludio de un interés que iba más allá de un simple _vamos a llevarnos bien. _Y lo cierto es que debí darme cuenta antes, muchos días atrás. Kurt tenía razón al decirme que estaba obsesionada con desenmascarar a Quinn, y que eso no iba a hacer otra cosa más que traerme problemas. Pero los problemas con dos jarras de cervezas eran menos peliagudos, sin duda.

—**Juro que no vuelvo a ir más**—le dije dejándome caer justo a su lado. Era la quinta vez que la dejaba a solas y empecé a temer que pudiese estar cansándose de esperarme.

—**No, no vas a volver más…porque no vas a beber más**—me dijo sin perder la gracia.

**—Mmmm…¿Una más?**

**—No**

**—Vamos**—le insistí.—**Es sábado, mañana podrás dormir todo el día…**

—**No, mañana yo trabajo y tú también.**

**—¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Me estás espiando?**

—**No, pero Santana me dijo que compartíais turno y me acaba de escribir diciéndome que mañana me invita a café**—me mostró el teléfono.

**—¿Le has dicho que estás conmigo?**

** —No, a menos que tú quieras que…**

** —No, no…mejor no le digas nada**—musité un tanto nerviosa.—**Prefiero que no lo sepa.**

** —¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué insistes en que nos veamos sin que ella no lo sepa?**

** —Porque ella no sabe nada de lo que…**—guardé silencio por algunos segundos —**Quiero decir…prefiero, prefiero arreglar esto entre nosotras…sin que ella…sin que ella se vea con la obligación de mediar, ¿Entiendes?**

** —Bueno, es tu decisión—**me dijo guardando el teléfono—, **pero me acaba de decir que va a salir y no sé si conocerá éste lugar. No deberíamos arriesgarnos a que nos encuentre…acabo de decirle que estoy a punto de dormir.**

—**Mmm, ok…nos marchamos ya…pero al menos deja que te invite a un chupito…¿Ok?, brindaremos por ésta nueva amistad, ¿De acuerdo?**

Pude notar el suspiro de resignación y lo di como afirmativo. Así que no tardé en sonreírle con más ganas y volver a levantarme del asiento, dispuesta a hacerme con dos de los chupitos más fuertes que hubiera allí.

—**No tardes**—me dijo sin perderme de vista—, **hay un psicópata mirándome desde que te has ido al baño y empiezo a tener miedo.**

—**Tranquila rubia**—dije sin pensar—, **si alguien se te acerca, se las tendrá que ver conmigo**—y le guiñé el ojo como si nada.

¿Cuándo había actuado yo así?, me pregunté al recuperar un poco la cordura mientras caminaba hacia la barra. Pero no me respondí. No quise hacerlo porque sabía que si lo hacía, los remordimientos no tardarían en llegar. Y hasta ese instante, después de más de un mes conociendo a Quinn no tenía motivos por los que sentirme culpable tras lograr lo que estaba logrando, aunque en mi interior comenzara a vibrar algo diferente.

Lo que realmente me importaba era que nuestra relación empezaba de cero desde aquella noche. Que nos íbamos a llevar bien y a respetarnos. Y eso era más que suficiente para mí. Evidentemente no tenía ni idea de lo que el destino me tenía preparado. Ni siquiera quería pensar en Santana, y menos aún en aquella noche.

**—¡Dos chupitos!**

**—¿De qué?**

**—No lo sé, el más fuerte que tengas…**

**—Ok**

**—¿¡Dos chupitos!?—**escuché justo a mi lado mientras observaba como la camarera ya se disponía a preparar mi pedido.—**La alumna más hermosa de mi academia, bebe chupitos…**

Lo miré, pero confieso que mi vista se nubló en ese instante y no fui capaz de asimilar su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

**—Brian…—**balbuceé completamente aturdida y él me sonrió.

**—Hola**

—**Ho…hola**—mascullé de nuevo sin saber muy bien si aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad, o solo era una alucinación por culpa de la cerveza templada del Holy Bush.

—**No esperaba encontrarte aquí**—dijo regalándole un pequeño abrazo a modo de saludo, y que a punto estuvo de lanzarme al suelo por culpa de los nervios. –**Acabo de entrar y me he preguntado…¿Es ella?, no puede ser…**

Brian solo me abrazaba cuando bailábamos juntos. Lejos de la academia, lo más cercano que recibía de él era su perfecta sonrisa.

—**Eh…yo tampoco a ti**—le respondí tras recuperar la compostura**— Y sí, soy yo.**

**—Ya veo**—musitó observándome un tanto curioso**—¿Estás sola?**

**—Eh…no, no…he venido con una amiga**—busqué a Quinn con la mirada. Fue lo peor que hice.

No sé qué me pasó al verla sentada en el sofá mirando su teléfono con el gesto sereno, pero más serio de lo que había estado toda la noche.

Los cosquilleos que había estado sintiendo toda la noche cada vez que la miraba, se trasformaron en una indescriptible sensación de malestar sin saber muy bien por qué. Sentí como si aquello fuese una estúpida broma del destino al tener bajo el mismo techo a Quinn y al hombre de mi vida esperando por mí, atentos a lo que yo hacía o decía.

**—Oh…perfecto**—dijo sin ni siquiera interesarse por quien estaba conmigo—**Rachel…estás…preciosa**—añadió mirándome de arriba hacia abajo—, **¿Qué tal Acción de Gracias?**

**—Bien…muy bien**—le respondí un tanto ruborizada por su halago—, **aunque estoy deseando volver a las clases. **

—**Bueno, el martes recuperaremos lo perdido ésta semana, pero mientras…diviértete y no pienses tanto en el baile.**

**—Lo haré, aunque es difícil…¿Tú…tú estás solo?—**fui curiosa.

—**No, reunión de profesores**—me dijo**—, un aburrimiento**—añadió susurrándome al oído y yo no pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada.—**Si lo llego a saber, me invento una excusa y me voy contigo y con tu amiga.**

—**Oh…pues…ya sabes, cuando necesites escaparte…llámame.**

¿Había dicho aquello? ¿O solo lo pensé?

Lo dije, y lo dije con tanta convicción que Brian me regaló otra de sus sonrisas y un guiño de ojos que a punto estuvo de dejarme ko. Gracias a la camarera que nos interrumpió pude librarme de caer a sus pies, sin duda.

**—Invito yo**—dijo haciéndole un pequeño gesto a la camarera, que a juzgar por como actúo ya debía conocerle sin duda.

**—No…no es necesario.**

—**La próxima te invito a ti sola**—añadió volviendo a bloquearme por completo**—, vamos…supongo que no querrás hacer esperar a tu amiga.**

**—No…no, claro que no**—dije tras notar como la saliva caía como una catarata por mi garganta seca**—, gracias…—**le mostré los dos chupitos.

—**No bebas demasiado.**

** —No…no, esto es lo último. **

** —Bien, buena chica…te veo el martes.**

** —Hasta el martes**—le dije como una completa idiota.

Pero es que me era imposible actuar de otra manera con él. Me hipnotizaba tanto que incluso me olvidé del leve mareo que tenía por culpa de la cerveza y ni me percaté del escalón que separaba la barra del resto del bar.

La fortuna quiso que aquel traspié no me hiciera caer al suelo, aunque la verdadera suerte fue que él no me vio. O al menos eso creí cuando le busqué con la mirada y vi que ya regresaba hacia un pequeño grupo de hombres que se situaban en un extremo del local.

Sin embargo había alguien que si me vio, y su gesto no era nada divertido.

Quinn estaba seria, demasiado tras ver mi patético traspié.

—**No sé de lo que es, pero supuestamente es lo más fuerte que hay en el bar**—le dije ofreciéndole el chupito.

No dijo nada y yo no le mencioné a Brian. Lo tomó entre sus manos y tras observarlo por algunos segundos, me miró a mí y me ofreció brindar con ella.

**—Salud**

** —¡Salud!**—repetí yo estrellando mi vaso con el suyo.

No fui capaz de comprender como pudo bebérselo de un solo sorbo. Mi garganta quemaba con solo notar el fuerte olor que desprendía a tequila, de hecho no pude ni siquiera tomármelo entero.

**—¡Wow!, es terrible…¿Cómo has podido tomártelo de golpe?**

—**Va siendo hora de marcharnos, Rachel**—me dijo ignorando mi pregunta,y yo supe que algo le sucedía.

**—¿Estás bien?**

—**Sí, claro**—dijo poniéndose de pie mientras empezaba a colocarse el abrigo**—, ¿Vamos?**

**—Eh…claro**—balbuceé aún sin comprender las prisas que le habían entrado de repente.

Yo sabía que quería marcharse por evitar un posible encuentro con Santana, pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo a intentar acabarme aquel trago cuando ya caminaba detrás de ella hacia la salida. Y digo caminaba por decir algo. Entre la gente que se interponía en mi camino y la sensación de vaivén que tenía, se me hizo muy complicado llegar hasta la salida. Sobre todo porque Quinn ni siquiera me esperó. De hecho terminé de colocarme el abrigo cuando ya estábamos en la acera y ella ya buscaba algún taxi.

**—¿Por qué tanta prisa?**—le cuestioné sin saber muy bien si llevaba todo bien colocado.

**—¿Te puedo acompañar?—**me preguntó sin responderme.

**—¿Acompañarme?, ¿A casa?...no, no creo que sea lo más adecuado si pretendemos que Santana no nos descubra.**

**—No me quedo tranquila se te vas sola en tu estado.**

**—¿Qué estado?**

**—Estás borracha, Rachel**—fue directa. Tan directa que incluso me molestó.

—**No…no estoy borracha, estoy bien. **

—**Si…claro.**

**—De veras…estoy bien**—insistí—. **Vamos…caminemos hasta tu casa y allí tomo el taxi. Seguro que con el aire me despejo más.**

Vi que dudó, pero supuse que mi intención le valió.

**—Ok…pero si veo que no estás bien, te acompaño…¿De acuerdo?**

**—De acuerdo**—sonreí satisfecha al tiempo que la invitaba a caminar a mi lado.

No había demasiada distancia entre aquella zona y el apartamento de Quinn, apenas unos 10 minutos a pie que se iban a convertir en algunos más dada mi lentitud al caminar con aquellos zapatos. Pero no pareció importarle.

**—¿Estás bien de veras?—**le pregunté tras varios segundos en silencio**—, te he notado un poco seria.**

**—Estoy bien**—respondió desviando la mirada a cada edificio que se alzaba junto a nosotras—, **¿Qué tal Brian?**

**—¿Brian?**

**—No disimules, le he visto saludarte.**

**—Pues…bien, supongo**—respondí sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo. Quinn me sorprendió al preguntarme por él**.—Estaba con unos amigos o algo así.**

**—Ah…¿Te…te ha vuelto a preguntar algo de la flor?—**cuestionó con algo de dudas.

**—No. No he vuelto a tener más clases con él, y prefiero que no lo haga. De hecho es algo que me gustaría olvidar olvidar.**

**—Ya…no, no estoy muy orgullosa de eso, Rachel. Siento mucho haber sido tan imbécil…lo cierto es que no creí que lo tuyo con ese hombre fuese algo serio.**

**—No es nada serio**—dije sin saber por qué.

**—¿Cómo?, ¿No estás enamorada de él?—**se interesó, y con razón.

Me había pasado dos años afirmando por pasiva y por activa que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de Brian. Y ahora, en apenas un segundo, lo negaba por ella. Y no porque creyese que me iba a ridiculizar o hacerme sentir mal, sino porque no me sentí enamorada de Brian.

—**Eh…no, quiero decir…es…es alguien a quien admiro, nada más.**

** —Pensé que buscabas algo con él**—fue directa.

—**Bueno…no lo descarto, pero tampoco vivo pensando en ello constantemente.**

Mentirosa compulsiva. No había mejor descripción para mí cada vez que estaba con Quinn. Y lo peor es que no entendía por qué lo hacía.

**—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoces?**

** —Dos años.**

** —¿Y en dos años no ha surgido la ocasión de algo…más?**

** —Pues no. Te recuerdo que él es mi profesor. No suelo ir seduciendo a profesores, para ser honestas. Ya lo hice una vez en el instituto y no quiero ni recordarlo.**

** —He visto cómo te miraba, y no lo hacía como un profesor a su alumna, sino como un hombre a una chica preciosa. Creo que el psicópata del bar era menos descarado que él, y hace que mi teoría sea cierta. **

**—¿Qué dices?, Brian no me ha mirado así.**

**—Lo ha hecho. Como todos los hombres cuando ven a una mujer así. Ya te dije que ese chico juega en otra liga—** me miró de soslayo— **y hoy precisamente no das imagen de hija o hermana menor**. **Así que si realmente estás interesada, no deberías dejar pasar más tiempo. Realmente no entiendo por qué está soltero.**

Volví a cuestionarla con la mirada, aunque lo que realmente hice fue asegurarme de que no estaba siendo sarcástica.

No lo parecía, al menos su rostro seguía mostrándose sereno mientras miraba distraída el camino que recorríamos.

**—¿De verdad me estaba mirando?**

** —Pues sí, ¿Quién no lo haría?**

** —Vaya…supongo que las flores y el vestido…sí han dado resultado**—dije tras volver a prolongar un silencio que nos vino bien a las dos. O al menos eso intuí.

Quinn parecía disfrutar al caminar, aunque el frío nos obligase a hacerlo de una manera bastante cómica. De hecho un hubo varios momentos en los que me debatí entre seguir caminando a su lado, o buscar algo de cobijo con su brazo. Decidí optar por lo primero y no romper la calma que existía entre nosotras.

**—¿Qué…qué harías tú en mi lugar?, ¿Irías a por él?—**volví a hablar.

—**Después de ver lo que he visto hace un momento, estoy segura de que ese hombre no va a tardar en invitarte a cenar…o proponerte una cita. Pero si no sucediera eso, creo que sí…que haría algo para que cayese completamente rendido.**

**—¿Cómo qué?, ¿Qué harías?**

—**Pues…le dejaría una nota en su oficina proponiéndole una cita**—sonrió**—, luego lo esperaría en un bar inglés y vería un partido de futbol con él mientras bebemos cervezas. Y después le obligaría a terminar la noche bailando en algún lugar.**

**—¡Heyyy!—**le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo**—, no vale…te lo estoy diciendo en serio.**

**—¿Y quién te dice que no esté hablando en serio?**

**—Pero si eso es lo que hemos hecho tú y yo hoy, no puedes decir que estás hablando en serio cuando…**—De nuevo sin voz, o sin consciencia, o mejor dicho sin recursos para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Quinn me miró con algo de timidez en sus ojos cuando le recriminé aquella supuesta broma, y creí entender que no era lo que yo pensaba. O al menos mi intuición así lo hizo.

—**No hablas en serio…¿Verdad?**—musité sin miedo a que terminase riéndose de mí. No me iba a permitir el lujo que quedarme con aquella duda.

**—Es lo que haría**—respondió volviendo al lanzar la mirada al frente.

**—¿Te ha funcionado alguna vez?—**tuve que tomarme mi tiempo antes de volver a cuestionarla. Y lo hice porque necesitaba asimilar el posible motivo que la había llevado a decirme aquello así, tan directa.

—**¿Conquistaste a tu novio de esa manera?**

**—¿Mi novio?—**volvió a mirarme extrañada—, **¿Qué novio?**

**—Tu novio, el chico ese rubio de la foto…Sam creo que se llamaba**—recordé visualizando perfectamente la imagen y la escena en su habitación, cuando me aclaró quien era Brittany en su vida.

**—¿Sam?, Sam no es mi novio.**

—**Me dijiste que era tu chico…**

** —Te dije que ha sido mi único chico…nada más. **

** —¿No tienes novio?**

** —Pues no**— me miró divertida.

—**Pues será porque no quieres—**dije sin pensar.

—**Será**…—musitó ella ampliando la sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a lanzar la mirada al frente. Y yo la imité.

Habíamos recorrido gran parte del trayecto cuando quise darme cuenta y el frío ya empezaba a ser bastante desagradable. Volvimos a permitir que el silencio nos acompañara por algunos minutos. Pero solo algunos, justos los que yo pude contener sin dejar que mi curiosidad saliera a flote.

**—¿No ha habido nadie más en tu vida desde ese chico?**

**—No. No ha habido más…chicos en mi vida.**

**—¿Cuánto tiempo hace?**

—**Un año.**

**—Vaya…¿Estabas aquí cuando se terminó?**

**—Estar aquí fue lo que hizo que se acabara.**

—**Puff…lo siento**—dije como si realmente aquello me preocupara. Lo cierto era que no lo hacía en absoluto. Solo le preguntaba por pura curiosidad, por saber en qué estado se encontraba su corazón.

**—Supongo que todo sucede por algo**—me miró tranquila.—**Tal vez no sea la persona indicada.**

**—¿Te enamorarías de alguien en Nueva York?**

** —¿Por qué no?**

** —No lo sé…no paras de repetir que odias ésta ciudad, que los neoyorkinos son paranoicos y mal educados…supongo que enamorarte aquí no sería algo agradable para ti.**

—**Hay más de 8 millones de personas en ésta ciudad, podría ser de cualquier otra nacionalidad, o tal vez de otro lado del país.**

—**Es lo mismo. Enamorarte supondría tener que quedarte aquí…¿No?**

—**Supongo que las penas con amor, son menos penas…¿No crees?**

** —Supongo.**

** —Además…nadie elige de quien enamorarse, cuando llega…llega sin más.**

** —También es verdad—**musité pensativa.

**—¿Por qué tanto interés en saber si me enamoraría aquí o no?—**me preguntó tras de nuevo, dejar que el silencio nos rodease en aquellos últimos metros de recorrido.

**—No sé**—respondí aún pensativa—,**es evidente que quedarte en Nueva York no entra dentro de tus planes, solo hasta que cumplas la promesa de tu abuela. Supongo que después de eso volverás a tu país, con tu familia y con tus amigos…me preguntaba qué harías, si serias capaz de dejar aquí a alguien o en caso contrario, te quedarías…**

**—Con Sam no pude hacerlo, pero te aseguro que haría lo que fuera porque viajase conmigo**—me sonrió divertida.

**—¿Y si no quiere marcharse?**

**—Pues…supongo que entonces me quedaré aquí.**

**—¿Lo harías?**

**—¿Por amor?, claro…**

**—¿Y por qué con Sam no?, ¿Por qué…**

**—Mi historia con Sam no se rompió solo por la distancia, Rachel**—me miró con ternura, o al menos eso pude intuir**—.Se acabó porque tenía que acabarse…porque entre nosotros algo no iba bien, nada más.**

—**Ok…no, no pretendía que me dieses una explicación**—aclaré—, **solo estaba planteándote una hipotética situación.**

**—Lo sé**—volvió a interrumpirme**.—Sé que es una hipotética opción**—sonrió de nuevo. Pero yo no le di importancia a esa doble intencionalidad que estaba segura, guardaba su manera de mirarme y de responder.

Era algo obvio o tal vez yo ya la conocía demasiado bien, pero Quinn trataba de ponerme nerviosa al responderme de aquella manera. Y tenía razón. Me puse nerviosa al creer que ya intuía que yo estaba tanteándola. Porque en cierto modo eso era lo que hacía. Saber si era capaz de estar en un lugar que detestaba solo por amor. Algo bastante importante para mí. Sin embargo no debía profundizar demasiado y decidí desviar un poco la conversación.

**—Por cierto**—dije evitando en todo momento mirarla—, **¿Cuántas personas más te llaman Luce?**

Volvió a sonreír, pero ésta vez de una manera más desinhibida y natural. Imaginé que entendió mi cambio de tema en nuestra conversación. Sobre todo viendo como ya estábamos a punto de llegar a su apartamento.

—**Pues…me llaman Luce quienes me conocen desde pequeña**—me respondió lanzando una mirada hacia la floristería, que ya se presentaba ante nosotras.—**Phil no es el dueño del bar, pero si es amigo de mis padres…de ambos**—aclaró**—, y como ellos insisten en llamarme Luce, pues…**

**—¿Y por qué a ti no te gusta que llamen así?, ¿Por qué prefieres Quinn?**

—**Me gusta Quinn**—me miró al tiempo que se detenía en mitad de la acera, a escasos metros del edificio de su apartamento**—, es más original…¿Conoces a alguna Quinn más?**

**—Pues…ahora que lo dices, no…solo a ti**—respondí tras pensar durante varios segundos.

**—¿Ves?, es mucho mejor que Luce…hay miles de Luce por el mundo.**

—**Sí, sobretodo en el cine**—dije sin poder evitarlo. Y es que me era imposible no asociar a Quinn con aquella estúpida película que tanto me estaba influenciando.

**—¿En el cine?—**me cuestionó ella un tanto confusa.

**—Sí…ya sabes…Luce la florista…Imagina tú y yo…yo lo hago, pienso en ti día y noche…**—dije rememorando una de las frases de la banda sonora de aquella película.

Quinn sonrió tímidamente al recordar de qué estaba hablando

—**Viste la película…**

—**Qué remedio…Kurt insistió—**mentí.

—**Ya…¿Cómo era la canción?—**musitó curiosa—**mmm…no, no recuerdo el ritmo…**

—**¿No lo recuerdas?, es una canción muy famosa…de The Turtles…**

**—Ya, ya sé de quién es…pero tengo la música de ese bar aun metida en la cabeza y no consigo recordarla…¿Cómo es?, ¿Puedes tararearla?—**insistió y yo caí en su trampa. Literalmente.

Sin pensarlo y sin saber detectar la intención de Quinn al pedirme que le recordara aquella canción, comencé a tararear poco a poco hasta que tomé la letra perfectamente, y se la canté sin más.

Ni el frío, ni estar en mitad de una acera con algunas personas que pasaban de vez en cuando, ni sentir como la voz se me iba al hacerlo con tan poco volumen, evitaron que yo le recordase a Quinn como sonaba aquella bonita melodía.

—_**Tú y yo, yo y tú. No importa como hayan caído los dados, así tenía que ser…No me veo amando a nadie que no seas tú, por el resto de mi vida**_**…**—Me detuvo y ni siquiera habló.

Me detuvo con su sonrisa. Cuando fui consciente que estaba cantando en mitad de la calle y me miraba embelesada. Cuando noté como el rubor volvía a aparecer en mí. Me detuvo, y ni siquiera quiso hacerlo.

**—¿Por qué te detienes?—**me preguntó con un halo de resignación.

**—Porque…ya debes saber que canción es**—me excusé.

—**Claro que lo sé, pero…no todos los días voy a tener la oportunidad de escucharte cantar. De hecho es la primera vez y…puff…tienes una voz bastante…**

—**Estridente…si ya lo sé**—la interrumpí al recordar aquella desagradable escena en la que ella me lo dijo.

—**No, es…es extremadamente dulce—**me corrigió sorprendiéndome**—.Tienes…tienes una voz que enamora, ¿Lo sabes?**

**—No**—musité de nuevo avergonzada**.—No es eso lo que suelen decirme.**

—**Podrían haberte elegido a ti para que cantases esa canción**

—**O para interpretar el personaje de Rachel, ¿No?**—bromeé. Y le gustó que lo hiciera.—**Así alguien me regalaba una flor bonita al menos una vez en la vida. **

**¿Qué flor le regalan?—**me preguntó sin poder evitar contener la sonrisa.

—**Mmmm…¿Un lirio?**—cuestioné sin saber muy bien si me estaba poniendo a prueba o realmente no lo recordaba.

**—¿Te gustan los lirios?**

—**Más que las Hortensias, seguro**—respondí divertida— **Por cierto…¿Tienen razón?, ¿De verdad los lirios tienen ese mensaje?**

**—¿Qué mensaje tienen?—**volvió a cuestionarme con algo de diversión.

—**Pues…en la película dicen que regalar un lirio es decir…te reto a que me ames—**respondí sabiendo que me estaba poniendo a prueba. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál era el motivo por el que lo hacía.

**—Cierto…no recordaba esa parte**—musitó desviando la mirada hacia los ventanales de su propia floristería**—¿Me esperas un segundo?**

**—Eh…sí, claro**—balbuceé un tanto confusa. Y es que lo que estaba a punto de presenciar me iba a dejar sin palabras, aunque yo aún no lo supiera.

Quinn buscó en el interior de su mochila unas llaves que yo ya reconocía perfectamente, y fue a meterse en el interior de la floristería ante mi confusión. Ni siquiera encendió la luz.

Me acerqué a la puerta y pude ver como se movía por el interior y se acercaba a una de las enormes macetas que había justo en el frente para coger algo.

No supe lo que era hasta que la volví a ver aparecer en el exterior.

Era de un intenso color malva, aunque tenía varios tonos morados por el extremo. Unos seis o siete pétalos caían con gracia y rodeaban un centro repleto de estambres anaranjados. Un tallo robusto y de un intenso verde con algunas hojas alargadas le regalaban un aire majestuoso.

**—¿Qué…qué haces con…esa flor?—**murmuré sorprendida cuando noté como un suave y embaucador aroma llegaba hasta a mí.

—**Es un lirio**—respondió tras volver a cerrar la tienda y observar la flor. –**Es muy parecida a la que te entregué para que le regalases a Brian, ¿La recuerdas?**

—**Sí, tienes razón…pero ésta es mucho más bonita. ¿Es así la de la película?**

**—Lo es**—sonrió**—, y también tiene otro mensaje, no el que ellas dicen.**

**—¿Ah sí?...¿Cuál?**

—**Quiero seducirte…quiero que te enamores de mí…creo que eres realmente hermosa—**susurró de tal forma que a mí me temblaron las piernas.

**—Vaya…si lo dices así, creo que tus palabras tienen más fuerza que la propia… **

**—Es para ti**—me interrumpió cambiando radicalmente su gesto. Había pasado de mostrarse con algo de timidez y dulzura, a reflejar tensión. De hecho pude notar como sus mandíbulas se tensaban y sus ojos buscaban inquietos alguna reacción en mí.

Una pérdida de tiempo. Mi estado de shock al escuchar aquellas palabras podría considerarse como _shock nivel mármol_, porque así es como me sentía. Rígida como una piedra y con un electrizante escalofrío recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

—**Acéptalo como mi disculpa por todas las cosas horribles que te he dicho**—añadió aún más nerviosa, o al menos eso pude intuir.

**—¿Cómo una disculpa?**—la cuestioné dejando que la flor y su mano se mantuvieran en el aire**—, me niego a aceptar una flor con ese mensaje por una disculpa…además, ya estás disculpada por todo lo que me has dicho…así que si me regalas una flor, que sea con conocimiento de causa y aceptando las consecuencias de sus mensajes.**

**—Ok—**musitó

**—Puedes buscar una flor que me diga realmente lo que quieres que entienda**.—Añadí evitando que optase por no regalarme alguna de ellas.

—**Perfecto, si quieres que sea realmente honesta contigo**—dijo sin apartar la flor de mí**—, aquí tienes…un lirio malva.**

**—¿Qué?.** **Pero…si me acabas de decir que un lirio significa…**

No pude continuar, y no porque no quisiera aclarar aquel detalle, sino porque un sencillo y rápido gesto me desconcentró hasta tal punto de perder el hilo de mi conversación.

Quinn suspiró al tiempo que mordía su labio y yo creí morir, porque sus ojos oscilaron sobre los míos y mis labios. Fue la primera vez desde que la conocía que supe que no estaba siendo sarcástica, ni trataba de ridiculizarme.

No necesitamos hablar. Nos bastó mirarnos para saber lo que ambas pensábamos y deseábamos. Porque llegados a aquel momento, después de compartir toda la tarde y la noche con ella, mis ganas por besarla eran más que evidentes aun sin saber el motivo que me llevaba a ello, y sin haber sido consciente.

Aquello había sido una cita en toda regla, y aunque no tuviese claro que me gustasen las chicas, juro que jamás en mi vida había deseado tanto que me besaran en una primera cita.

—**Prometí que no volvería a hacerlo…ni siquiera si me lo pedías**—susurró acercándose, sin dejar de mirarme.—**No sé si romper mi promesa o…**

—**Tal vez no tengas que romperla**—dije decidida, sabiendo en todo momento de lo que hablaba**—, ni siquiera es necesario que yo te lo pida.**

**—¿Lo deseas?**

—**Puedo robártelo**—ignoré su pregunta, porque mi respuesta era más que evidente.

Claro que lo deseaba. Tanto que ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido aquella necesidad.

**—¿Y a qué esperas?—**volvió a hablar con apenas un hilo de voz, destruyendo cualquier pequeña duda que quedase en mí.

Ni lo pensé.

Ni siquiera me aseguré de estar en un lugar seguro. Di un pequeño paso hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla y fui directa hacia sus labios. De hecho juraría que en mi cabeza comenzaron a sonar con fuerza aquellas trompetas finales de la dichosa canción que minutos antes le había cantado, y todo se volvía completamente idílico.

No me importó estar en mitad de la calle. No me importó sentir como algunos pétalos de la flor quedaban aprisionados entre nosotras. No me importó que mis piernas temblasen tanto que incluso temiese por caer. No me importó absolutamente nada, porque mi mente se desconectó para dejar de lado cualquier remordimiento de consciencia, y se preparó solo para disfrutar.

Y disfruté.

Fue sentir sus labios sobre los míos, y creer que me habían pertenecido desde siempre, que ya eran algo de mi propiedad.

No sé cómo se describen los besos, no sé cómo explicar lo que sentí y viví al apoderarme de sus labios y recibir la misma intensidad que yo regalaba, o al menos así lo intentaba. Solo sé que durante algunos minutos perdí la noción del tiempo, del clima y del lugar. Que ni siquiera el incesante ruido de los coches al pasar detrás nuestra me desconcentraba de mi momento, de nuestro beso. Que ni siquiera la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado y sus curiosas miradas, iban a detener mi intento de descubrirla de aquella forma. Y que sólo un leve respiro fue lo que nos hizo acabar con él, cuando nuestros labios parecían querer continuar por mucho tiempo.

Fue Quinn quien se separó de mí con delicadeza, y me regaló una mirada tan llena de ternura como de timidez. Tanto que por primera vez me sentí más fuerte que ella.

**—Estúpido teléfono**—murmuró dejándome un tanto confusa.

**—¿Qué?**

—**Lo siento**—se excusó al tiempo que sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo miraba.—**Estaba vibrando en mi bolsillo…no, no puedo dejarlo sonar sin mirarlo.**

**—Oh…oh…claro**—dije recuperando mi total falta de seguridad en situaciones como aquellas.

Quinn no tardó en volver a morderse los labios al tiempo que centraba su atención en el dichoso teléfono y leía algo en la pantalla. Yo me mantuve al margen, reviviendo el beso en mi mente y notando como mis labios aún ardían, y su perfume se había mezclado con el mío.

Y fueron varios los segundos que me mantuve firme, observando cada gesto de su rostro, y sorprendiéndome a mí misma por sentir aquella inesperada atracción que sentía hacia ella.

Pero Quinn cambió. Bueno, no cambió conmigo, pero si lo hizo su gesto al leer aquel supuesto mensaje.

**—¿Todo bien?, ¿Es…es Santana?—**mascullé temerosa.

**—No, no…tranquila**—volvió a sonreírme mientras guardaba el teléfono , aunque lo hizo algo forzada—**Es Emma**—se aclaró al garganta—, **Bleu está un poco nervioso y no sabe qué hacerle…va siendo hora de que regrese.**

—**Oh…claro, claro…es tarde**—dije sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

**—¿Estás bien para ir sola?—**se interesó.

**—Sí, si…por supuesto. Me tiemblan las piernas**—sonreí nerviosa—, **pero no por las cervezas precisamente.**

**—Ok…entonces no es malo. A mí también me sucede **—me dijo recuperando su sonrisa cautivadora, la que me había llevado hasta aquella situación

Porque para ser sinceras, nada de lo que sucedió aquella noche ni en las semanas anteriores, habría sido posible si en aquel primer encuentro junto al teatro, Quinn no me hubiese sonreído como lo hizo.

Jamás en mi vida me había marcado tanto un simple gesto como aquel. Y jamás en mi vida creí ser capaz de llegar tan lejos por algo así.

Y no solo me sonrió tras mi divertida indirecta. También lo hizo al tiempo que con gracia detenía a uno de los miles de taxis que seguían recorriendo Nueva York en aquella noche, y me invitó a que lo ocupara sin dejar de mirarme.

Para aquel entonces yo ya protegía con esmero el lirio entre mis manos y me debatía por saber cómo despedirme de ella.

¿Un abrazo?, ¿Un beso en la mejilla?, ¿Un beso en los labios?, ¿Un apretón de manos?

Lo segundo. Y fue ella quien lo hizo.

Quinn me besó en la mejilla segundos antes de que yo estuviese a punto de montarme en el coche, y volvió a regalarme su don más preciado. Miento si digo que no me quedé con las ganas de volver a besarla en los labios, pero su sonrisa y su mirada suplieron esa necesidad sin dudas.

**—Cuídate…—**me dijo sin perderme de vista.

**—Y tú…tú también**—respondí aún sin saber muy bien como había sucedido todo.

Y sin más me colé en el taxi y le pedí al chófer que me trasladase hasta mi apartamento en Bushwick.

No me importó en absoluto tener que repetírselo porque era hindú y no entendía muy bien aún mi idioma. No me importó que me dijera que se llamaba Yamir, que su ciudad de origen fuese Kanpur y que hablaba bengalí, tamil, telugu y maratí. Tampoco me importó que el interior de aquel taxi tuviese un extraño olor a pollo frito y cebolla, ni que hubiese un vaso de café abierto junto a mis pies. No me importó absolutamente nada en aquel camino que hice con aquel hombre de unos cuarenta años que no paraba de hablar y gesticular, como si a mí me interesasen sus historias.

Lo único que me importaba era contemplar el lirio entre mis manos después de ser despedida por Quinn y su perfecta sonrisa. Contemplarlo y comprender que todo había sido real, que nos habíamos besado cuando ni siquiera sabíamos que nos sucedía. Y que mis labios aún guardaban su sabor, y su irresistible y tentador calor.

* * *

#Truelovefic


	21. Vigesimoprimero

Vigesimoprimero

Leotardo negro y medias de color rosa. Las puntas perfectamente abrochadas y mi suéter de entrenamiento. Temperatura perfecta después de un buen calentamiento. El espejo de cuerpo entero propiedad de Santana situado en su lugar, y la silla que Kurt tenía en su habitación de estilo barroco, dispuesta a hacer las veces de barra para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio.

No. No estaba en el estudio de danza con Brian indicándome como debía flexionar las piernas, ni pidiéndome que mi columna vertebral trazase una línea recta desde mi trasero hasta mi cabeza. Estaba en el salón de mi apartamento. El lugar perfecto para no perder la práctica tras casi una semana sin acudir a clases.

El domingo por la tarde ni Santana ni Kurt solían estar en casa. Ella siempre acudía a sus reuniones con Scott, su socio de la cafetería, y Kurt estaría paseando por la 5ª Avenida con Blaine. Era el momento perfecto para bailar. Si le añadimos el pésimo estado del clima y las ganas de concentrarme en algo que no me hiciera querer gritar, definitivamente aquel era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Hablo de querer gritar, pero no en el concepto negativo de la palabra sino todo lo contrario.

Exceptuando las 7 horas que logré dormir plácidamente aquella noche, el resto del tiempo lo pasé pensando en mi cita del día anterior con Quinn. Y recordarla lograba llenarme los pulmones con una extraña fuerza o aire, que me incitaba a gritar para así poder volver a respirar. Y es que no todos los días sientes que un simple beso es capaz de provocar mover todo tu mundo, de darle un giro de 180 grados y ponerlo todo patas arriba.

Ni un solo segundo, ni un solo minuto, ni una sola hora. El beso de Quinn no se marchaba de mi mente ni aun queriéndolo ignorar, y el olor del lirio en mi habitación me lo recordaba aún más.

No tenía ni idea de que era lo que iba a suceder después de aquello, de hecho ni siquiera quería pensarlo en aquel instante, o iba a terminar volviéndome loca. De lo único que estaba segura era que tenía que hablar con Santana y contarle lo sucedido de la mejor manera posible. Y lo haría aquella noche, cuando regresase de su reunión y cenásemos juntas como siempre hacíamos los domingos.

Mientras tanto, mientras llegaba ese momento, yo necesitaba concentrarme en algo que relajase ese nudo que me aprisionaba en el pecho. Y nada mejor para ello que el ballet y mis adoradas clases. Bueno, no tan adoradas.

Confieso que lo único que me gustaba de la danza clásica era pasar horas con Brian, nada más. De hecho ni siquiera era requisito indispensable en mi carrera profesional que yo estuviese en la academia para aprender ballet. Solo necesitaba algunos conocimientos básicos. Los justos y necesarios para poder demostrar que conocía aquella modalidad si algún día lo necesitaba en alguna audición. No obstante, una vez que conocí a Brian y después del resultado que aquella practica dejaba en mi cuerpo, no pude negarme a seguir practicándolo hasta lograr un nivel superior al que necesitaba.

Había practicado el baile desde muy pequeña, pero nunca en aquella modalidad que logró que mis piernas estuviesen estilizadas y mi vientre y glúteos tan tersos y fuertes que incluso Santana lo envidiaba. Aunque ella se negara a confesarlo.

Mis horas de ballet habían merecido mucho la pena, y en aquel instante iban a lograr que mi mente se trasladase hacia otro mundo, gracias a las notas de Chopin que ya sonaban en el reproductor.

Sin embargo, aquel maravilloso piano y su extraordinaria melodía lograba trasladarme a otro lugar, pero no me ayudaba a conseguir que mi developpé fuese perfecto. De hecho ni siquiera era aceptable.

Fueron dos las veces que intenté lograrlo sin perder el equilibrio o no tener la rectitud necesaria hasta que un ciclón logró desconcertarme. Ni siquiera pude oír el sonido de las llaves al introducirse en la cerradura de la puerta por culpa de la música. Y menos aún por sus formas.

Santana entraba de forma tan brusca que a punto estuve de caer por culpa del susto. Pero a ella no le importó en absoluto. Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarme o a reírse como solían hacer cuando me encontraban en ensayando allí, en el salón.

Dejó un par de bolsas en el sofá, se deshizo del abrigo y lanzó las llaves en el interior del cuenco que teníamos para ellas.

**—¿Qué te pasa?—**le cuestioné tras verla con tanto desatino.

**—Nada…solo que tengo que ducharme…llego tarde**.

**—¿Tarde?, ¿A dónde?—**la seguí hasta su habitación, donde rápidamente escogió algo de ropa para introducirse con ella en la ducha**.—¿Te vas?,¿No vamos a cenar juntas?**

**—Eh…no**—me respondió recordando como habíamos quedado para ello**—Lo siento Rachel**—se excusó.— **He quedado y…¡Dios!**—exclamó al observar la hora en el reloj—**Vuelvo a llegar tarde**—dijo esquivándome bajo el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, y llevándome tras ella hasta el baño.

—**Pero…yo quiero cenar contigo. Tengo…tengo que contarte algo muy importante.**

—**Vamos…entra y me lo cuentas mientras me ducho**— me dijo sin cerrar la puerta, y yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, aunque sabía que no era la mejor de las maneras. Prefería que fuese con calma, hablando tranquilamente y sin prisas. Pero necesitaba sacar aquello de mí de una vez por todas, y tal vez de aquella manera podía tomarlo con más naturalidad.

—**Es…es bastante importante, San**—dije mientras veía como comenzaba a desvestirse—, **y necesito que seas honesta y sobre todo, paciente conmigo.**

—**Si me vas a hablar de la flor que te ha regalado Brian, no es necesario—** dijo confundiéndome**—. Esta mañana entre en tu habitación para robarte tu perfume y la vi. No me gusta en absoluto, pero es bonita.**

** —¿La flor?**

** —Sí…esa de color lila que tienes nueva. Definitivamente es mucho más bonita que la que te regaló la otra vez**—bromeó al tiempo que se introducía en la ducha.

**—Ah…¿Te refieres al li…**

—**Oye…**—me interrumpió**—, ¿Te ha dicho algo más?, vamos…cuéntame, porque en cinco minutos he quedado con Quinn y no voy a poder quedarme mucho más.**

**—¿Quinn?—**mascullé retrocediendo un par de pasos**—, ¿Has quedado con Quinn?**

** —Sí, y con Emma**—respondió sin ser consciente como mi actitud cambió radicalmente al oír aquello.—**Aunque Emma solo va a estar un rato con nosotras. Así que tengo toda la noche para estar con Quinn.**

Estaba dispuesta a contarle lo que me sucedía con la británica, pero saber que iba a verla en apenas unos minutos me hizo desistir en la idea. Era más que probable que Santana no se lo tomase muy bien, que necesitaría al menos algunas horas para asimilarlo y por eso mismo quería contárselo mientras cenábamos, o estábamos tranquilas. Lo último que quería provocar era alguna situación incómoda entre ellas, o tal vez incluso un enfrentamiento.

**—¿¡Rachel!?—**exclamó bajo la ducha tras no recibir respuesta alguna por mi parte.

**—Eh…ok…entonces es mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento**—le dije tratando de sonar desatendida.

**—Pero…¿No decías que era muy importante?, ¿Te has acostado con el profe?, ¿Te ha pedido alguna postura extraña en la cama y quieres consejo?**

**—Deja de decir idioteces**—la interrumpí**—. No es nada con él, es solo…bah…no te preocupes—**dije abandonando por completo el baño—.**Si regresas pronto hablamos y si no mañana, ¿De acuerdo?**

** —Ok…como tú veas.**

Fue lo último que oí junto con el agua que caía de la ducha, porque lo siguiente que hice fue darle volumen al reproductor y tratar de seguir practicando aquel estúpido movimiento que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me traía. Y me iba a traer. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía llegar a provocarme, sin duda.

De nuevo volví a concentrarme. Dejé que las teclas del piano de Chopin me armonizaran, y mis movimientos fluyesen mientras permanecía atenta a como mi pierna se alzaba suavemente a través del reflejo del espejo. Sin embargo aquella concentración solo provocó que mi caída fuese más dolorosa de lo que podría ser.

Me bastó desviar la mirada a través del espejo y descubrir como cuatro pares de ojos me observaban desde la entrada. Me llevé tal susto al ver a Kurt, Emma, Quinn y al pequeño Bleu mirándome, que perdí el equilibrio y la silla que utilizaba como barra se desplazó lanzándome al suelo patéticamente, además de dolorosamente.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que noté como me estrellaba contra el suelo, hasta que vi sus ojos, ésta vez los de ella , los vivos y extraños ojos de Quinn cuestionándome preocupada mientras me ayudaba a levantar.

**—¿Estás bien?**—escuché a Kurt que también corrió rápido a ayudarme.

**—Eh…eh…sí**—balbuceé sin saber muy bien que había sucedido y cómo. **—¿Qué…qué hacéis aquí?—**miré a Quinn completamente confusa.

**—Hemos quedado con Santana**—respondió al tiempo que me ayudaba a levantarme**—¿Estás bien?—**insistió preocupada.

—**Eh…sí, sí…estoy bien.**

**—¿Qué hacías?**—dijo Kurt aturdido**—, ¿Por qué te has tirado al suelo?**

**—No me he tirado**—le recriminé—.**Me habéis asustado…no…no os he escuchado.**—Me excusé lanzando una mirada al resto.

**—Lógico**—musitó Emma que permanecía en un segundo plano**—.¿Dónde tienes escondido a Chopin?**—bromeó sin dejar de sonreír.

Creo que fue la primera vez que la veía reír sin que la ginebra estuviese colapsando su cerebro. Y como no, lo hacía de mí y mi estupidez innata por hacer el ridículo.

**—¿Qué haces con la música tan alta?**—dijo Kurt al tiempo que se acercaba al reproductor y bajaba el volumen.

—**Santana está en la ducha**—dije asegurándome de que mis extremidades estaban perfectas.—**No me concentraba con el ruido del agua** **y ya sabes que se pone a cantar**—añadí al tiempo que descubría como Quinn hacia lo mismo que yo. Observar cada una de mis piernas y asegurarse de que estaban en perfecto estado. De hecho no había dejado de sujetarme ni siquiera cuando ya me disponía a recoger la silla que había salido disparada.

Fue justo en ese instante cuando ambas fuimos conscientes de la situación, y como aquel momento, era el primer encuentro tras nuestra cita de la noche anterior.

Yo no sé qué hice ni qué reacción tuvo mi rostro, pero ella no pudo evitar regalarme una débil sonrisa que solo yo pude percibir.

**—¿Estás bien de verdad?—**volvió a cuestionarme tras permitirme recuperar la silla.

**—Eh…sí, sí**—respondí con sinceridad. Ella me preguntaba por el daño físico que me habría podido provocar la caída, no por como el aire parecía no querer entrar en mis pulmones cada vez que me miraba. Así que no le mentí.

**—¿Estás bailando ballet aquí?—**se interesó olvidándose de Kurt, que tras comprobar que yo estaba bien se coló en la cocina. Y de su hermana, que se había desplazado hacia uno de los sofás con Bleu.

Me resultó curioso descubrir como ambas hermanas eran tan diferentes con un gesto tan simple como el de tomar asiento, sin haber sido invitada a ello. Quinn no lo habría hecho, sin duda. Pero Emma no era Quinn, para mi fortuna.

**—Eh…sí, sí—**volví a repetir, esta vez tranquilizándola con una sonrisa que ni siquiera sé cómo logró dibujarse en mis labios.

**—¿Estabas haciendo un developpé?**

**—¿Entiendes de ballet?—**la cuestioné al ver como pronunciaba perfectamente el nombre de aquel movimiento.

**—Rachel…he estado en clases de ballet durante casi…diez años—**me recordó y yo me lamenté al no recordarlo. De hecho hacia menos de 24 horas que me lo había dicho. Dejó las clases de baile por el futbol cuando apenas tenía 14 años.—**Algo aprendí**—bromeó.

**—Cierto**—murmuré ruborizada**—, lo había olvidado.**

**—¿Necesitas ayuda?**

** —Eh…no, no…**

** —Sí, sí**—nos interrumpió Kurt al tiempo que pasaba junto a nosotras y se dirigía al sofá con una manzana entre sus manos.

**—¿Sí?—**repitió Quinn.

**—No**—dije yo.

**—Rachel…sí necesitas ayuda**—volvió a entrometerse Kurt al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá**—.No ha conseguido lograr ese movimiento en dos años, y ya debería saber hacerlo si no quiere que Brian le castigue—**bromeó. Sin embargo a mí no me hizo ni pizca de gracia que dijera aquello.

**—Ok…¿Me dejas que te ayude?—**habló Quinn ignorando el comentario.

**—Pero…tampoco pasa nada**—traté de excusarme—, **de veras…es solo que no consigo mantener bien el equilibrio.**

—**Ya…ya lo he visto**—dijo deshaciéndose del abrigo que la protegía—.**Estabas tensando demasiado la pierna y debes hacerlo con más suavidad. Al menos si no mantienes el centro de gravedad.**

—**Pero…**—balbuceé tratando de visualizar aquel pequeño consejo en mi mente. Sin embargo Quinn no dejó que solo lo analizara.

—**Vamos…hazlo, te diré como debes practicar**…—me dijo ofreciéndome la silla como apoyo. Y lo cierto es que no pude negarme, a pesar de notar como un leve cosquilleo de nervios me invadía poco a poco.

Si ya me resultaba complicado concentrarme en las clases con Brian a mi lado, más difícil aún era lograrlo con Kurt y Emma sin perderme de vista, y Quinn observándome con curiosidad detrás de mí. Y sabía que lo hacía porque el espejo me la mostraba nítidamente. Fueron varias las veces que nuestras miradas se cruzaban y se esquivaban rápidamente, evitando que la timidez nos invadiera.

Tomé aire, el poco que podía con los nervios y me coloqué frente al mismo con la postura perfecta para realizar el movimiento. Ni siquiera era consciente de cómo había llegado a esa situación, cuando hacía apenas cinco minutos estaba completamente a solas en mi casa.

Mi mano se ancló a la silla y mi pié derecho se posicionó junto a mi tobillo izquierdo. Fue ahí, justo después de una pequeña flexión que me ayudaba a impulsarme, cuando comencé a levantar la pierna como estaba estipulado; Deslizando suavemente la punta de mis dedos por el tobillo y ascendiendo sin separarlo hasta que lograse la altura perfecta. Sin embargo no logré alcanzar la altura que necesitaba. Algo lo evitó, o mejor dicho alguien

Quinn dio un paso adelante y colocó su mano justo debajo de mi muslo. Estuve a punto de detener el movimiento al sentirla tan cerca de mí, pero ella no me lo permitió.

**—Continua**—me dijo impulsando ella misma mi pierna hacia arriba—, **pero deja la rodilla flexionada…no subas el pié.**

No entendí muy bien lo que quería decirme. Demasiado hacía ya evitando volver a perder el equilibrio y concentrarme en el movimiento con ella hablándome a escasos centímetros de mi oído. Así que simplemente me dejé llevar por la presión que ejercía en mi pierna mientras la miraba a través del espejo.

—**Aquí…mantén a ésta altura la rodilla y céntrate en tu pierna izquierda. La espalda recta…deja que el centro de gravedad baje hasta tu cadera y compense el equilibrio**—musitó deslizando su mano libre sobre mi cintura**— Imagina que es una balanza…tu pierna alzada no puede tirar de ti, sino que tiene que mantenerte en equilibrio…pero necesitas estar firme y que tu cuerpo esté en línea recta con el suelo. ¿Notas como el cuerpo se asienta en sobre la planta de tu pie?**

**—Ajam…—**susurré como pude. Lo cierto es que no solo sentía como mi pie izquierdo soportaba perfectamente mi peso, sino que también le prestaba atención a sus manos que seguían acariciándome el muslo y en la cintura, y lograban que mi voz apenas fuese audible.

**—Bien…pues una vez que sientas ese equilibrio, ya puedes comenzar a alzar el pie**—añadió deslizando la mano que aún mantenía bajo mi muslo hasta el gemelo de mi pierna derecha.—**Así...**

No dije nada. Me limité a hacer lo que ella me decía y subí al máximo mi pierna hasta que encontraba la línea recta necesaria para que la figura fuese perfecta. Y lo cierto es que no me costó demasiado trabajo.

—**Lo primero que tienes que controlar es el equilibrio**—continuó sin perderme de vista a través del espejo—**Hazlo practicando éste movimiento constantemente**—dijo ayudándome a flexionar de nuevo la rodilla con suavidad—**Cuando lo logres hacer sin perder el equilibrio, ya podrás levantarla como se debe levantar para que quede perfecto. **

—**Oh…ahora entiendo**—balbuceé sin apenas pensarlo. Y es que aunque Quinn me había enseñado ese paso para hacerlo con más soltura, no estaba del todo segura que fuese así. Al menos Brian jamás me había dado aquel consejo, y el movimiento en sí debía ser más limpio y evitar que la pierna que se alzaba, quedase flexionada tal y como me dijo ella. Sin embargo después de aquella anotación, supe que lo que pretendía era darme un pequeño truco para lograr mi gran objetivo de mantener el equilibrio y así tener más confianza para realizar el ejercicio.

Y lo cierto es que parecía funcionar.

Nada más notar como ella se apartaba de mí y sus manos dejaban de acariciarme, me lancé a intentarlo yo sola y pude ver como mi cuerpo parecía mucho más estable.

No logré dibujar el movimiento perfecto, por supuesto, pero si noté que me había ayudado bastante con ello. Y solo necesitó un par de minutos de explicación.

**—¿Lo ves?—**volvió a hablar—**Si lo practicas así, llegará el momento en el que solo tengas que centrarte en la pierna que alzas, y no en el equilibrio.**

**—Tienes…tienes razón**—musité agradecida—.**Parece mucho más sencillo así. Gracias por el consejo.**

**—Hace mucho tiempo que no hago ballet, pero sigo recordando muchas cosas…**

**—¿Por qué lo dejaste?**—nos interrumpió Kurt, que no había perdido detalle de su pequeña clase.

**—Me cansé. Llega una edad en la que tienes que plantearte si lo haces por afición o por vocación, y yo me negaba a dedicarle tantas horas a algo que hacía por entretenimiento**.—Respondió colocándose junto al espejo, desde donde no tuvo reparos en observar cada movimiento que yo intentaba hacer.

—**Supongo que es un gran sacrificio, y si no es lo que te gusta…—**dijo Kurt continuando con la conversación.

—**A ella le gustaba más estar con las chicas del equipo de futbol**—soltó Emma con una traviesa sonrisa, y los tres nos giramos hacia ella sorprendidos**.—¿Qué?...¿Acaso no es cierto?—**cuestionó a su hermana.

**—Me gusta el futbol—**aclaró ella visiblemente molesta por la indirecta que había dejado escapar.

**—Ya…eso es lo que quería decir**—añadió aún con aquel tono de voz que ésta vez, y en contra de todo pronóstico, no solo nos desquició a Kurt y a mí sino que también lo hizo con Quinn.

La rubia no volvió a hablarle. De hecho volvió a fijar su mirada en mí y buscar cualquier excusa para no seguir hablando de ello. Mi intento de developpé era perfecto para tal cambio de tema, sin embargo no iba a ser necesario acudir a él de nuevo.

Santana apareció en escena perfectamente preparada para arrasar. Y no solo con palabras, sino que también con su vestimenta.

No sé si lo hizo queriendo o realmente le pilló de sorpresa encontrarse a ambas hermanas ya allí. Yo creo que lo hizo a sabiendas, sin duda.

**—Hey…¿Ya estáis aquí?—**cuestionó sorprendida, mostrándonos como solo había tenido tiempo de abrocharse los pantalones, pero no la blusa.

Supongo que Kurt fue el único que lo ignoró, puesto que ya prestaba atención a la televisión que acababa de encender. Pero tanto las hermanas como yo no pudimos evitar fijarnos en como parte de su pecho permanecía al descubierto, solo con la protección del sujetador que vestía.

Y no sé por qué lo hice, o bueno tal vez sí, pero no pude evitar buscar la mirada de Quinn y molestarme. Molestarme tanto que incluso llegó a notarse, sin duda.

Fue ver como la británica la miraba, y mis celos se apoderaron de mí hasta tal punto de querer recriminárselo. Y ella pareció darse cuenta, porque apenas tardó un par de segundos en desviar de nuevo la mirada, ésta vez hacia ningún punto fijo.

**—Nos hemos encontrado a Kurt en la calle, y nos ha invitado a subir**—respondió Quinn repasándonos a todos con la mirada.

**—Ah…perfecto. Me estaba duchando, pero ya estoy casi lista…cinco minutos y nos vamos.**

**—No te preocupes, tomate el tiempo que quieras**—dijo Emma—**Aquí tenemos un buen espectáculo de payasos**—añadió volviendo a provocar el malestar en Quinn. Yo ni siquiera le presté atención. Me había acostumbrado tanto a sus indirectas que ni siquiera me ofendían.

**—¿Espectáculo?—**se interesó Santana mientras comenzaba a abrocharse la blusa con sutiliza**—,¿Qué hacíais?**

**—Nada…¿No deberías terminar de vestirte?—**le repliqué.

**—Ya…ya lo hago**—me sonrió divertida**—, ¿Qué hacíais?**—volvió a insistir. Pero ésta vez fue Quinn quien respondió.

—**Rachel me estaba mostrando algunos pasos de ballet. Le estoy dando algunos consejos para que le resulten más sencillos.**

**—Oh…genial, me gusta que no estéis peleando**—dijo sonriente—.**Pero tampoco es necesario que la aburras con el ballet**—me recriminó.

**—Yo no estoy aburriendo a nadie, es ella la que se ha ofrecido…**

—**Me gusta el ballet**—añadió Quinn dándome la razón.

**—¿No te gustan más las flores?—**volvió a hablar Santana sin perder la diversión—**Porque a Rachel le han vuelto a regalar una flor…Deberías verla, tal vez tiene algún significado oculto. **

**—¿Otra flor?—**preguntó Kurt regresando la atención a nosotras.

**—Sí**—dijo Santana—.**Se ve que Brian está bastante…**

**—¿Puedes callarte?**—la interrumpí. Me empezaba a sentir realmente incomoda y lo que menos quería era bromeasen acerca de aquel asunto de las flores. De hecho ni siquiera sabía que pretendía Santana al decir ante Quinn y Emma.

Al menos pude ver como Quinn aguantaba firmemente aquella pequeña pero sutil confusión que tenía Santana acerca del detalle de la flor, que ella misma me regaló la noche anterior.

**—¿Puedo verla?—**dijo la rubia mostrando un extraño interés.

**—Solo…solo es una flor**—musité confusa. Por un momento creí que pensaba que realmente Brian me había regalado otra flor.

**—Me gustan mucho las flores, no sé si lo sabes**—bromeó—, **¿Me la enseñas?**—volvió a insistir al tiempo que se mordía con disimulo el labio, y me dejaba completamente a su merced.

—**Vamos no seas maleducada**—habló de nuevo Santana, que ya caminaba hacia su habitación dispuesta a terminar de vestirse y perdiéndose aquel atrevido gesto de la rubia—.**Muéstrale la flor…seguro que te dice su nombre, su familia y hasta el significado**—añadió guiñándole un ojo a Quinn.

Un guiño que me hizo reaccionar rápidamente y obedecer la petición.

Sí, era absurdo puesto que la flor era de ella, pero el interés que también mostró Quinn me hizo darle la razón e invitarla a que me acompañase a mi habitación.

Creo que las chicas de Ohio no somos tan listas como las de Brighton. Eso era algo que ahora sé, pero no cuando me adentré en mi habitación y Quinn lo hizo detrás de mí.

—**No entiendo para qué quieres ver la flor, si es la que tu…—**mi susurro se quedó en nada cuando escuché como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí y las manos de Quinn se adueñaban de mi cintura sin previo aviso.

**—¿Qué me importa la flor?—**murmuró acercándose a mis labios**—, lo único que yo quiero es volver a besarte…y temía por marcharme sin poder hacerlo.**

** —Pero…**

No hubo tiempo de réplica, o mejor dicho no me dejó debatir aquello, ni siquiera intentarlo. Quinn me besó. Me besó en un momento tan confuso y extraño, que no fui consciente de nada hasta que sentí de nuevo aquel embriagador perfume que solía utilizar y el calor de sus labios sobre los míos.

Y no puedo jurarlo, pero estoy convencida de que saber que era algo a escondidas nos hizo vivirlo de una manera más intensa, o tal vez eran las ansias por volver a sentirnos, a vivirnos de aquella forma.

**—Quinn—**susurré cuando permitió que el aire regresara a mis pulmones.

**—Shh…—**me silenció separándose de mí con dulzura. Dejando un nuevo y sutil beso sobre mis labios—**Tranquila…ya…no voy a dejar que nos vean.**

—**No es el lugar más seguro**—dije lanzando una mirada sobre la puerta cerrada. Una puerta que tanto Santana como Kurt podría abrir sin más, y en el momento menos esperado.

**—Lo sé…pero necesitaba hacerlo. ¿Tú no?**

**—Yo…yo…—**balbuceé estúpidamente.—**Quinn…necesitamos hablar de todo esto, de lo que pasó anoche…yo estoy echa un lio.**

**—Lo sé, quiero decir…yo también necesito hablar y saber qué nos sucede. Pensaba llamarte esta noche, pero ayer Santana insistió en quedar y le dije que lo haríamos hoy. **

**—¿Se lo vas a contar?**—pregunté un tanto asustada.

**—No, a menos que tú me lo pidas. Creo que es mejor que lo habléis vosotras…yo…yo solo puedo decirle lo que me sucede y nada más.**

**—No, no le digas nada**—la interrumpí.—**Me gustaría hablar con ella antes.**

—**Seré una tumba**—me sonrió**—, ¿Cuándo podré verte a solas para…para aclararnos todo esto?**

**—Pues…mañana estoy ocupada todo el día, pero si quieres cuando salga de la cafetería me paso por la floristería y…**

**—Perfecto**—no me dejó continuar—**Estaré esperándote**.

**—Ok…eh…deberíamos…deberíamos salir ya.**

Uno más, y fueron tres los besos que me regaló antes de abandonar la habitación. Y lo peor es que lo hizo con una naturalidad exquisita, cuando yo creía que iba a explotar por culpa de los nervios.

**—Un lirio**—dijo en voz alta llamando la atención del resto, incluso de Santana que ya regresaba de nuevo al salón dispuesta a marcharse con ambas hermanas.—**Un lirio morado refleja la belleza**—añadió recuperando su abrigo.—**Así que quien te ha regalado esa flor, te está diciendo que eres increíblemente hermosa y que quiere seducirte.**

**—¡Oh dios!—**murmuró Kurt sorprendido, al igual que yo, por como Quinn explicaba el mensaje de la flor. Sin embargo él no sentía el golpe de calor que yo sufría por culpa de aquel piropo que me acababa de regalar, sin que nadie lo supiese**.—¿De verdad significa eso?**

**—Así es**—respondió ella dibujando una débil sonrisa—**Me temo que vas a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto y hacer algo…no deberías dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Se ve que tiene bastante interés en ti.**

No me lo podía creer.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho tres semanas atrás que Quinn Fabray iba a estar invitándome a que la conquistara o dejándome conquistar por ella, lo habría enviado directamente a algún manicomio. Era tan surrealista que incluso su dulce y cordial manera de hablarme, había sorprendido a los demás.

Santana no daba crédito, aunque yo estaba segura que era porque no creía que Brian, quien supuestamente me regaló el lirio, quisiera decirme aquello que Quinn acababa de comentar. Y Kurt igual. Aunque su sorpresa era más ilusión por ver que cómo había logrado avanzar en mi conquista del profesor.

Solo Emma, y Bleu que se limitó a ser un mero testigo de todo lo sucedido, no vestían su cara con ningún tipo de gesto sorpresivo o curiosidad. De hecho, la menor de las hermanas Fabray no había cambiado un ápice de su desganada mueca que siempre utilizaba cuando no estaba a gusto en algún lugar. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella no parecía divertirse nunca. Solo cuando encontraba un buen hachazo con el que ridiculizarme, o se bebía media botella de ginebra.

—**Haré lo que pueda**—atiné a responder tratando de no quedar como una boba.

**—Al final**—añadió Santana terminando de colocarse el abrigo**—, va a ser verdad que te vas a comer ese bombón.**

—**Dejadme en paz**—me excusé alejándome de ellas. La situación se había vuelto realmente surrealista y no quería seguir jugando con aquel fuego que, a tenor por el calor que ya sentía, iba a terminar quemándome. O por lo menos dejándome en evidencia.

No lo pensé. Me fui directa hacia la silla que seguía frente al espejo, y me dispuse a ignorar lo que hacían hasta que pude ver como estaban a punto de abandonar el apartamento.

Solo en ese instante, y por motivos bastante personales, cedí y lancé una mirada hacia Quinn, que además era la única que me miraba a mí.

**—Sigue practicando**—me dijo ocultando la sonrisa, y yo me limité a asentir.

No escuché nada más. Bueno, realmente miento, porque cuando Santana, Quinn, Emma y Bleu se marcharon, el silencio o las notas de Chopín no iban a volver a regalarme esa concentración que necesitaba para lograr que mi developpé fuese perfecto. No si tenía en cuenta que Kurt seguía allí, y que por lo que mostraba no tenía intención alguna de marcharse.

_No tiene sentido_, pensé viéndome reflejada en el espejo mientras Kurt comenzaba a relatarme su perfecta mañana y tarde de visitas a tiendas mientras se relajaba en el sofá y buscaba algo que ver en la televisión. Lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel instante era imitarle, abandonar mi improvisado ensayo de ballet y dejar que las horas pasasen sin más. Eso sí, con el beso de Quinn aun endulzando mis labios y su indirecta golpeándome constantemente en el pecho. ¿O eran mariposas?

* * *

#Truelovefic


	22. Vigesimosegundo

Vigésimosegundo

**—¡Hey!...¡Hey!...¿Dónde vas?**

—**Tengo prisa…ya he acabado mi turno**.

**—¿Tanta prisa que sales corriendo?. ¿Dónde vas?**

**—Eh…mmm…me han…me han enviado un mensaje para una audición.**

**—¿Tienes una audición ahora?—**me cuestionó comprobando como el reloj marcaba las 19:01 de la tarde.

—**No, no…no es una audición, es…es una reunión del equipo de…casting…que…que…**—Me quedé sin excusas, y con razón.

Un día entero. Me pasé la tarde y la noche del domingo viendo la televisión y comiendo pizza con Kurt, olvidándome o al menos intentándolo de mi cita con Quinn al lunes siguiente.

La mañana no fue menos desesperante.

Me levanté a las 7 para realizar mi tanda de ejercicios antes de acudir a la conferencia de uno de mis antiguos profesores de teatro. Una hora más tarde salía dispuesta a apuntarme a la audición del casting para la obra que ya estaba en mi punto de mira, y de la cual ya me había aprendido prácticamente todo el rol del personaje al que pretendía dar vida.

A las 10 estaba en la cafetería, dispuesta a empezar el peor turno de los tres que podían tocarme. 8 horas con solo una de descanso para comer, hasta que llegasen exactamente las 19:00 de la tarde. Quería salir de allí corriendo y acabar con la ansiedad que me estaba provocando saber que iba a volver a verla, a solas. Pero Santana trató de evitarlo y a punto estuvo de descubrir mi mentira piadosa.

—**Bueno…ya sabes, una reunión de actores…—**continué

—**¿Una reunión de actores a ésta hora?, es raro…¿No?**

** —Qué se yo**—traté de evadirla—. **Solo sé que tengo que ir para informarme bien.**

—**Ok, ¿Pero regresas a cenar?**

**—Eh…si, supongo que sí**—respondí sin saber muy bien si iba a ser verdad o no.

**—Ok…¿Entonces hablamos luego?**

**—¿Hablar?, ¿De qué?**

** —¿Cómo que de qué?, ayer me dijiste que tenías algo muy importante que contarme. **

** —Oh…eso**—balbuceé recordando cómo había olvidado por completo que ella ya sabía de mis intenciones.

**—¿Qué sucede?, ¿No quieres que hablemos?**—me preguntó bastante confundida.

**—Eh…sí, si claro. Luego cuando regrese te lo cuento, ¿De acuerdo?**—dije aceptando la invitación. Para entonces ya habría aclarado todo con Quinn y sabría que debía o no contarle, por lo que el plan era perfecto.

**—Ok. Pues te espero…si no vienes a cenar al menos avísame. Tengo hambre ya y aun me quedan dos horas aquí.**

**—Lo haré**—le sonreí satisfecha por haber salido de aquella situación sin tener que ponerle más excusas absurdas.

Y después de aquello no volví a decirle nada más, porque rápidamente abandoné la cafetería y me dispuse a recorrer las calles que me llevaban hacia la floristería.

Confieso que la relativa tranquilidad que me provocó tener medianamente controlado mi encuentro con Santana, no era suficiente como para caminar sin temblar, sin notar esa extraña sensación en mi estómago y la presión en el pecho, como siempre que iba a verla.

Y es que en aquellas horas de trabajo estuve replanteándome mi situación con Quinn, pensando que tal vez así podría poner en orden todo lo que quería y necesitaba comentarle. Sin embargo no sirvió de nada. No llegué a ninguna conclusión más que la de que no quería hacerle daño a Santana. Que a pesar de que me moría de ganas por seguir conociéndola de manera más íntima, no podía evitar pensar que estaba fallándole a mi mejor amiga. Y que por ello necesitaba saber que ambas, tanto Quinn como yo, sentíamos lo mismo. Que las dos estábamos dispuesta a dar el mismo paso o lo que fuera que tuviéramos que hacer para poder ser completamente sincera con Santana, o en el caso contrario olvidarlo por completo, como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Y con aquellas dudas era imposible caminar firme, pero si me permitía llegar a mi objetivo apenas 10 minutos después tras recorrer las dos manzanas que separaban la cafetería de la Pequeña Gardenia.

Estaba abierta, y eso no hizo más que aumentar mis nervios. Sin embargo no pude verla en el interior a través de los ventanales. Ni tampoco cuando me colé y el repiqueteo de la campanilla que colgaba de la puerta, marcaba mi llegada.

No me había percatado en otras ocasiones, pero la floristería era realmente acogedora. O tal vez era la iluminación que en aquella hora necesitaba para poder contemplar las decenas o centenas de flores que se agolpaban por toda la estancia.

Había tantos colores diferentes y un olor tan especial, que era imposible no sonreír. Era una sensación tan agradable que incluso llegabas a perder un poco la noción de lo que hacías allí.

**—¡Hola!—**murmuré acercándome hasta el mostrador. Supuse que Quinn debía hallarse en la parte trasera y no me equivoqué.

**—¡Voy!—**la escuché decir y a continuación algunos sonidos que pude asociar a platos o tazas.

Esperé varios segundos, y al ver que no aparecía me decidí a darle tiempo mientras me perdía entre todas aquellas flores. Flores que me llenaban de dudas, de curiosidad. Me fue inevitable pensar en los posibles mensajes que podrían entregarse con cada una de aquellas perfectas y sublimes plantas.

—**El lirio de los valles**

Ni siquiera me asustó o sorprendió. La voz de Quinn sonó con sutiliza justo cuando yo me lanzaba a descubrir el perfume de una curiosa planta que mostraba un racimo de florecillas blancas.

**—El Muguete para los franceses**—añadió justo cuando yo ya olía con esmero la flor. Su fragancia era simplemente impresionante.

**—¿Tiene algún mensaje?—**pregunté sin dejar de mirar la planta.

—**Mmm…es muy típica entre los franceses, y se las regalan los enamorados para desearse buena suerte, salud…digamos que es como un amuleto.**

**—Huele muy bien…**—susurré sin poder evitar contener la sonrisa. Y es que había llegado a un punto en el que ya nada me sorprendía de Quinn. Tenía la convicción de que sería capaz de darme alguna respuesta a cada pregunta que le hiciera sobre cualquier flor que allí hubiese.—**Es hermosa**—añadí girándome hacia ella. Evidentemente me equivoqué al regalarle aquel piropo a la flor y no a ella.

No sé si era yo y mi estado de embelesamiento, o tal vez las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago y la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones, pero Quinn aquella tarde estaba más hermosa que nunca, y eso ya era complicado. No tenía ni idea, pero mirarla por primera vez y descubrirla sonriente estuvo a punto de volverme aún más loca.

¿Cuándo y cómo había llegado a aquel estado por ella?, me pregunté acercándome.

**—¿Qué tal?—**me dijo sin perderme de vista.

—**Bien…siento, siento que sea tan tarde…pero acabo de salir de la cafetería y…**

** —No te preocupes**—me interrumpió—**No tenía otra cosa que hacer más que esperarte**—volvió a sonreírme**—, vamos…pasa dentro**—me invitó señalándome hacia la trastienda.

**—¿Dentro?**

—**Sí, ahí estaremos mejor y más tranquilas.**

No hubo réplica por mi parte. De hecho la idea me pareció perfecta. Aunque pensándolo bien, llegado ese momento cualquier opción que me regalase la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas era perfecta. Daba igual las circunstancias o la situación. A solas con Quinn era como verdaderamente lograba descubrirla y hablar sin temor a verme acorralada por preguntas, o la curiosidad de los demás. Así que acepté la invitación, y sorteé el mostrador para colarme en el interior de la trastienda. Pero como siempre algo estaba por suceder. Aunque al menos ésa vez fue algo agradable, muy agradable.

Quinn no se movió de la entrada y aprovechó justo cuando yo me detenía junto a ella dispuesta a acceder al interior, para acercarse a mí sin miedos y saludarme con un beso en la mejilla. Miento si niego que no sentí un leve rubor ascendiendo por mis mejillas, aunque no me importó en absoluto.

Muchas veces me he preguntado cómo se debe saludar a alguien a quien hace apenas un día, has besado en los labios. Bien, la respuesta me llegó gracias a ella. No importaba lo que hubiese sucedido antes, un beso en la mejilla era suficiente para relajar los nervios y lograr que te sintieras en calma.

**—¿Mucho trabajo?—**me cuestionó justo cuando yo ya accedía a la trastienda y me encontraba a Bleu tumbado en el suelo, mordisqueando un extraño hueso de goma. Aunque no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención.

—**No, bueno…sí, la verdad es que hoy ha sido un día bastante ajetreado. Época de Navidad, época de consumo**—dije tras regalarle una pequeña caricia a mi amigo y deshaciéndome del abrigo**—¿Y tú qué tal?,¿Has vendido muchas flores hoy?**

—**No tantas como quisiera, pero no me quejo—**me respondió dibujando una leve sonrisa al observarme. Supuse que el uniforme de la cafetería le resultaba divertido**.— Llevo toda la tarde preparando unos centros para un hotel. Es…es una buena oportunidad.**

**—¿Para un hotel?—**me interesé.

**—Así es…están organizando una cena para recaudar fondos o algo así, y están buscando una floristería para decorar las mesas y demás. Si les gusta lo que estoy preparando, voy a tener bastante trabajo en los próximos meses.**

**—Genial…me…me alegro mucho. Ojala funcione**—fui realmente sincera. Nada me ilusionaba más que tanto ella como Emma pudiesen salir adelante tras todo lo vivido con su abuela. Y el trabajo era necesario para ello.

**—Gracias…—**titubeó—**Puedes, puedes sentarte…¿Quieres tomar algo?**

Exacto. Ese era el detalle que me había llamado la atención nada más acceder al interior. Encima de una pequeña mesita, frente al sofá que presidía la estancia, había una bandeja con varias tazas y una jarra humeante.

**—¿Has preparado…té?—**cuestioné tomando asiento.

**—Eh…sí, claro…ya sabes, es lo típico**—bromeó, o al menos eso intuí al verla sonreír.

**—Gracias…estaré encantada de probarlo**—dije sin rechazar la invitación.

Ni siquiera me apetecía, pero el simple hecho de ver como se había tomado la molestia en prepararlo me hacía imposible rechazarlo. Y eso hizo.

Quinn me ofreció una de las tazas y se dispuso a verter el humeante té.

**-¿Leche?-**me ofreció, pero yo negué.

—**Creí que la hora del té eran las cinco, no las siete.**

**—La hora del té es la hora en la que te apetezca tomarlo**—respondió sin dejar servírmelo—. **Es igual que el café…¿Tú tienes una hora concreta para tomarlo?**

**—Em…pues no. Lo cierto es que lo tomo a cualquier hora.**

**—Pues igual el té. Aunque si vas a invitar a la Reina de Inglaterra procura hacerlo a las cinco… por el protocolo y esas cosas…ya sabes.**

** —Ya…lo tendré en cuenta**—respondí sonriente. Al igual que ella hacia mientras trataba de relajar aún más nuestro encuentro.

Aquella cita debía ser para aclarar puntos no para crearnos más tensiones, sin embargo era inevitable no notar como cada dos o tres segundos el silencio nos invadía y las dudas no regalaban una extraña timidez.

Lo peor de aquello, es que el silencio que nos acompañó mientras Quinn servía las tazas se prolongó más de la cuenta. Tanto que cuanto más lo pensábamos menos iniciativa teníamos.

Yo quería.

Quería empezar a hablar y que la conversación comenzase a fluir entre nosotras, pero no conseguía ordenar en mi mente lo que pretendía contarle. Estaba exactamente igual que estuve durante todo el día, con la necesidad de hablar con ella pero sin saber de qué.

Por suerte Quinn tuvo más capacidad que yo en aquel instante, y tras dejar escapar varios suspiros y tocarse el pelo con nerviosismo, logró encontrar las palabras.

—**Veras Rachel…yo…yo realmente no sé cómo…cómo…**

**—¿Por qué estamos tan nerviosas?**—la interrumpí al ver como volvía a atascarse.

—**Pues…no lo sé**—musitó dejando escapar otro suspiro**—, pero creo que se me va a salir el corazón y tenerte ahí sentada…con ese uniforme, no ayuda demasiado.**

—**Oh…pero…lo siento, yo…**

—**Estaba bromeando**—interrumpió ante mi extraño balbuceo.—**Bueno, quiero decir que estaba bromeando pero no significa que no estés…preciosa así vestida. Ya, ya sabes…**—titubeó en un vago intento por evitar que la confusión se apoderase de mí. –**Santana tiene buen gusto para elegir los uniformes, sin duda.**

Ella. Santana tuvo la clave para que yo volviera a centrarme y no dejarme llevar por los halagos de Quinn. Era por ella por quien estaba allí, y era por ella por quien debía solucionar lo que me pasaba con la británica.

—**Ok…vamos, vamos a tranquilizarnos. No tenemos nada que temer, hemos…hemos quedado para hablar y aclarar lo que nos…sucede. Así que no debe de ser muy difícil.—**Dije tratando de mostrarme serena.

—**Para mí lo es**—musitó segundos antes de dar el primero de los sorbos al té, y yo la imité. –**Para mí es difícil explicarte mi situación, Rachel.**

**—¿Por qué?**

** —Pues…porque no suelo hablar de mis sentimientos. No me gusta contar lo que…bueno… no me gusta hablar de mí. Aunque no lo parezca. Y creo que va siendo hora de ser honestas de una vez.**

**—Ok…te entiendo. No sé, tal vez debería empezar yo, así…así tú te organizas y…**

—**No**—me interrumpió tomando una bocanada de aire**—. No somos adolescentes. Déjame que te lo explique…que te hable de todo lo que me sucede desde el principio.**

**—¿Desde el principio?**

** —Desde que tenía 13 años**—añadió desconcertándome.

**—¿Qué?...¿Desde que tenías 13 años?—**repetí extrañada.

—**Sí. Porque lo que me sucede contigo…es el resultado de toda mi vida. Y no puedo explicarte lo que me sucede si no te cuento desde el principio…lo cierto es que no sido del todo sincera contigo en éstos días.**

**—Eh…ok**—respondí sin dejar de centrarme en su mirada. Aunque ella me esquivaba constantemente.—**Si es lo que deseas…adelante**—la invité a que comenzara, a que dejase a un lado aquellos extraños nervios que no hacían más que obligarla a tocarse el pelo, y a mover su pierna continuamente. Tanto que empezaba a contagiarme a mí.

Quinn tomó asiento a mi lado y tras esperar varios segundos más, comenzó a relatar. Y de pronto sentí como todo se volvía terriblemente acogedor en aquella salita. Su voz hizo el resto.

**—¿Recuerdas que te dije que abandoné el ballet por el futbol?**

** —Ajam…**

** —Bien…el motivo por el que hice eso fue por…por una chica**—Suspiró pesadamente—**Cuando, cuando estaba en el colegio no era una niña demasiado social…tenía bastantes problemas de adaptación y… muchísimos complejos.**

** —¿Complejos?**—dije sin poder creerla.

—**Sí**.—Me miró**—He sido una persona muy introvertida, muy tímida y…eso me provocaba una serie de complejos que me evitaban mantener relaciones sociales como cualquier otra chica o chico. De hecho ese fue el motivo por el que mi madre me llevó a clases de ballet. Según dice, cuando estaba en la guardería jugaba siempre a solas…nunca prestaba atención a los otros niños**—sonrió con desgana—. **Era todo un espécimen de niña rara y pensó que al acudir a esas actividades tendría más oportunidad de relacionarme. **

**—Oh…entiendo.**

**—Lo cierto es que cuando pasaron los años conocí a una chica en el colegio…y ésta chica practicaba el futbol. Yo apenas hablaba con ella, de hecho me daba vergüenza hacerlo—**sonrió tímidamente—. **Así que para poder ser su amiga decidí que quería dejar el ballet y jugar al futbol. Fue mi perdición. Yo no…yo no sabía que mi interés en hablar con aquella chica era atracción. Me hacía mayor y era más consciente de que me gustaba una chica. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablábamos en tu casa sobre sentir el impulso de besar a alguien y hacerlo?**

Asentí evitando interrumpirla.

—**Pues yo tenía ese impulso constantemente con ella, pero no me lanzaba. No te haces una idea de cómo me sentía…creía que si mis padres se enteraban me echarían de casa. Así que…así que decidí ocultarlo, olvidarme de esa atracción y tratar de hacer lo que hacían las demás chicas. ¿Y sabes qué?. Gracias a eso logré relacionarme más, logré tener amigas y ser normal**—musitó apenada.

**—¿Normal? ¿Ser homosexual es ser anormal?**

—**Rachel, era una cría…pensaba que ser homosexual estaba mal.**

—**¿Y no se lo dijiste a esa chica?—**le cuestioné lamentándome al descubrir que Quinn no había tenido la misma educación tolerante que yo.

** —No, nunca**—respondió después de volver a beber. —**No sé, digamos que me obligué tanto a ello, que incluso logré olvidarlo…o al menos no prestarle atención. Empecé a salir con chicos y bueno, era una adolescente…no había nada serio…solo algunos besos y ya está. Así que no me suponía ningún trauma fingir que aquello era lo que quería.**

**—¿Y Sam?—**no pude evitar preguntarle. La curiosidad me invadió por completo.

**—A Sam lo conocí cuando fui a la Universidad, y sí…en el caso de que te estés preguntando si de verdad me enamoré o solo era una tapadera, te diré que sí. Me enamoré de él. Estaba loca por él.**—Añadió con un halo de añoranza que llegó a perjudicarme. –**Pero mis dudas siempre existieron…y cuando me vine aquí supe que no tenía sentido. No podía entregarme por completo a una persona, si no estaba segura de querer estar con él. Y verme en Nueva York, sin la presencia de mi familia ni de mis amigos, me permitió sentirme un poco más libre…no sé si me explico. Aquí podía hacer y deshacer a mi antojo, sin miedo a lo que pudieran decirme o a provocar algún mal. Así que decidí acabar con Sam y empezar desde cero, siendo yo misma…**

**—¿Y lo has conseguido?, ¿Has logrado ser tú misma?**

**—Hasta hace dos meses estaba convencida de que no sería feliz nunca. Que no encontraría a nadie que me hiciera perder la cabeza…y menos aún que fuese una chica**—respondió mirándome fijamente a los ojos.—**He…he conocido a varias desde que estoy en ésta ciudad, y no conseguía sentirme fuerte ni con ganas de buscar algo más. Seguía aterrorizada por dar ese paso. Hasta que un buen jueves…o desastroso según tú, tras discutir con Emma por ver quien sacaba a pasear a Bleu, me encontré con una chica que me desconcertó…y me hizo comprender que la suerte aparece en el momento menos esperado.**

** —¿Hablas de…de mí?**—balbuceé sin poder asimilarlo.

**—Te…te juro que cuando te encontré allí, junto al teatro…me moría de ganas por presentarme…por pedirte el teléfono o invitarte a tomar algo. No sé qué fue, Rachel, pero me resultaste tan jodidamente adorable que creí que no tenía razón al pensar que el mundo apestaba. Que jamás sería feliz. Todo…mi mal humor, mis malas experiencias y mi enfado con el mundo quedaron a un lado cuando te vi allí, asustada porque Bleu simplemente te miraba.**

**—¿Y por qué no me diste tu nombre?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?**

**—¿Qué querías que te dijese?...Hola, soy Quinn Fabray, estoy completamente loca y soy bastante rara, pero acabo de verte dos minutos y me encantaría conocerte y salir a tomar algo contigo.**—Bromeó—. **¿Querías que te dijese eso?, si lo hago habrías tenido más miedo que el que te provocó Bleu. Y lo cierto es que estaba tan idiotizada por ti, que ni siquiera pensé en nada. Me quedé como una estúpida mirándote y te dejé ir sin más.**

** —¿Y los otros días?**, **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando nos encontramos de nuevo?, solo hemos discutido desde entonces…**

—**Rachel…después de aquel jueves pasé varios días seguidos por el teatro con la esperanza de volverme a cruzar contigo. Pero no sucedió. De hecho, pensé que no iba a volver a verte nunca más. Y de pronto apareces ahí fuera discutiendo con mi hermana. ¿Te haces una idea de cómo me sentí?**

—**Pues…pues no la verdad. Yo solo sé que me sorprendió volver a encontrarte. Fue extraño.**

** —Lo fue…y duro.**

**—¿Duro?, ¿Fue duro volverme a ver?**

—**Fue duro para mí ver como Bleu se comía unos bombones que eran para alguien especial. Fue una decepción descubrir que ya tenías a alguien en tu vida**—susurró desviando la mirada hacia la taza**—.Pensé que de nuevo volvería a quedarme con las ganas de conocer a alguien que me llamase la atención, y lanzarme.**

**—¿Y por qué siempre me estabas peleando?, ¿Por qué me has tratado tan mal si sentías…sentías eso?**—mascullé sin poder creer que hablaba de sentimientos más profundos de los que yo podía imaginar.

—**Porque me daba rabia. El día que me lanzaste el café estaba pasándolo mal por mi abuela y para colmo, tú estabas allí y me ignorabas. Perdí la paciencia. **

—**Sabes que fue un accidente**—le repliqué tratando de suavizar un poco la tensión.

**—Lo sé, pero aun así no pude evitar explotar…y ya sabes que lo siento. **

**—¿Y los demás días?, ¿Tanta rabia te provocaba?**

**—Es…es extraño Rachel. Aquella tarde conocí a Santana y vi que estaba interesada. Acepté su invitación porque quise creer que tal vez…podría intentar conocerla. No sé, es…es guapa, sexy…inteligente, no perdía nada y además pensé que me podría ayudar a no obsesionarme contigo**—volvió a sonreír al tiempo que se lamentaba.—**Y cuando había quedado con ella para tener una cita…zas, apareces tú de nuevo bajo la tormenta. No podía creerlo, Rachel. Eras como…como un imán. Me atraías a ti y cuando estaba cerca, había algo que me lanzaba lejos. Nunca me pasó algo así con nadie…y te aseguro que he intentado por todos los medios aceptar que entre tú y yo no podía pasar nada. Pero no me convencía en absoluto. **

**Te miraba y pensaba…ignórala, es absurdo…y en vez de eso te trataba mal…porque me daba rabia. Me jodía demasiado que la vida me estuviese poniendo constantemente delante de ti, y tú ya tuvieras tu vida perfectamente planeada junto a…bueno, junto a él—**evitó mencionar a Brian.

**Llegué a creer que discutir contigo era lo mejor para no sentirme atraída. Pero siempre hacías o decías algo que rompía cualquier intento mío por poner esa barrera. Trataba de huir y tú te empeñabas en mantenerme cerca. Para colmo me preguntabas si era lesbiana y yo me sentía peor. **

—**Yo…yo no he hecho o dicho nada para hacerte mal, Quinn. Te lo prometo.**

—**Lo sé, y por eso cada día que pasaba, pensaba más y más en ti. Te aseguro que no he querido hacerte daño. Ni tampoco quiero crearte problemas ni que lo pases mal. Me…me lancé a besarte en el baño porque realmente temí por no volver a verte . Porque creí que iba a ser la última oportunidad de decirte lo que me sucedía. Y con la rabia y sin palabras, solo me salió besarte.**

**Te aseguro que no lo pasé nada bien en aquel día. No después de ver que te habías marchado de la cafetería por mí culpa. De hecho creo que Santana empezó a creer que estaba loca, porque no podía parar de preguntarle por ti. Tenía…tenía miedo de veras, Rachel.**

**—Y si…si tenías miedo, ¿Por qué seguías tratándome así?. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que realmente te sucedía cuando fui hasta tu casa?, te recuerdo que me negaste que sintieras algo por mí.**

**—¿Para qué querías que te lo dijese?—**se puso seria**.—Habías venido a decirme que no comentara nada del beso a Santana. Era obvio que te preocupaba más ella que yo o que tú misma, así que no tenía sentido llenarte la cabeza con más preocupaciones. **

**—Pero…**

**—¿Hubieras preferido que te dijera que estaba loca por ti?, ¿Qué habrías hecho?, si incluso me preguntaste si estaba bromeando o no cuando te dije que te quedaras a dormir…**

—**Tal vez todo habría sido diferente**—musité

**—¿Diferente?, ¿En qué sentido?**

**—Pues…tal vez habría asimilado antes que a mí también me suceden cosas contigo**—fui sincera, y sé que le sorprendió que lo hiciera de forma tan directa.—**Discutir contigo solo ha provocado que pensara en ti constantemente, Quinn. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero lo hacía. Veía aparecer a Santana, y solo pensaba…¿Habrá estado con ella?.¿Dónde estarán?, ¿Por qué me ha dicho tal o cual cosa?, ¿Por qué me ridiculiza?, ¿Estará bien?. Jamás en mi vida había pensado tanto en alguien, y te aseguro que soy bastante obsesiva cuando me enamoro.**

**—¿Enamoras?, ¿Te has enamorado?—**cuestionó y yo a punto estuve de perder la consciencia.

Quise responder rápidamente, pero las palabras no me salían. Básicamente porque no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Era evidente que Quinn me gustaba, y mucho más de lo que podía llegar a asimilar, pero…de ahí a enamorarme aún faltaba…¿O no?

**—¿Te has enamorado…de mí?—**preguntó con una leve mueca de ilusión reflejada en su rostro.

—**Eh…no…no lo sé**—balbuceé tratando de ser honesta conmigo misma y con ella. –**No tengo ni idea Quinn. De hecho llevo dos días pensando qué diablos me sucede contigo y no sé cómo describirlo. Solo sé que…que me gusta cuando estamos así, cuando no discutimos y…me miras como me has mirado ahora al quitarme el abrigo. O cuando me invitas a comer a un bar inglés**—traté de bromear, pero Quinn no estaba demasiado concentrada en eso. De hecho se limitaba a mirarme directamente a los ojos, tal vez tratando de asimilar también mis palabras.—**Quinn**—continué tras llenar de nuevo mis pulmones con oxígeno—.**Me gustas…y no puedo evitarlo. Me gustas de una manera más…más especial que como te puede gustar una amiga, o alguien a quien solo encuentras atractivo. Y realmente no…no sé qué hacer con esto que me pasa.**

**—¿Intentarlo?—**musitó ella tomando mi mano—.**Si te gusto tal vez deberíamos intentarlo…¿No crees?**

—**Ese es el problema**—dije recordando el motivo que me había llevado hasta allí.

**—¿Qué problema?, ¿Es por Brian?**

** —Es por Santana**—corregí.

**—Pero…yo ya te he dicho que no tengo nada con ella. **

** —Acabas de confesarme que intentaste conocerla para probar…**

** —Lo intenté, pero estabas tú. Rachel…es cierto…tal vez si no te hubiese conocido, ahora estaría dándole una oportunidad a Santana…o tal vez me habría acostado con ella una vez y ya…que se yo. Pero lo cierto es que eso no ha sucedido por ti. No siento nada por ella, más que lo que puedes sentir por una amiga. **

**—Pero…pero sabes que ella si…**

** —Ella solo quiere meterme en su cama—**volvió a acariciar mi mano—. **Me lo dijo, fue sincera conmigo y yo le dije que eso no iba a suceder. Todo está claro entre nosotras, Rachel. Si sigue queriendo ser mi amiga, es porque le intereso como amiga, no como posible…bueno…ya sabes.**

**—Ok…entonces…¿Qué hacemos?—**cuestioné casi sin voz. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo al aceptar aquello, pero no podía no hacerlo. –**No quiero tener que contarle todo a Santana si no es algo…serio.**

—**Me encantaría conocerte más…me encantaría poder salir a cenar, al cine…o a pasear contigo. Me…me encantaría que me conocieras y poder ayudarte a entender que es eso que te sucede conmigo. Tal vez solo sea curiosidad y decidas que estar de esa forma con una chica no es lo tuyo…pero yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme. No quiero perderme otra oportunidad, Rachel, y tú me gustas…me gustas mucho.**

—**Esto…esto es…oficial**—musité sin poder evitar que de nuevo el calor me inundara**.—¿Quieres que intentemos ser algo más?**

**—Quiero que nos conozcamos**—dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa—. **No tenemos que adelantar nada. Solo déja que me acerque a ti…déjame que pueda demostrarte que realmente no soy la estúpida que te trataba mal. **

** —Supongo…supongo que no tengo nada que perder**—dije sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

—**Todo el mundo debe tener el derecho y la oportunidad de lograr lo que desea y quiere en su vida. El amor no es la excepción. Si no funciona, si no estamos a gusto conociéndonos podemos hablar…somos personas sensatas y estoy segura de que podemos llegar a buen puerto.**

** —Su…supongo que sí—**balbuceé**—, pero yo…yo también te quiero pedir algo a cambio.**

—**Si me vas a pedir que acepte que sientes algo por Brian, no tienes que hacerlo. Soy consciente de ello y no me importa. Si me das la oportunidad de conocernos, puedo competir con él.**

—**No…no, no estaba pensando en Brian**—respondí sin ni siquiera creer lo que decía. De hecho no había pensado en él en los últimos días.

**—¿Entones?, ¿Qué te preocupa?**

** —Me preocupa Santana**—volví a insistir**—, y sí…ya me has dicho que entre vosotras todo está claro y…bueno, no hay nada. Pero ella es mi amiga, y yo sé que cuando se enteré de lo que estamos haciendo no lo va a aceptar demasiado bien. **

** —¿Y qué puedo hacer para que eso no suceda?. ¿Quieres que me aleje de ella?**

**—No, no**—la interrumpí rápidamente**—. Solo necesito que me prometas que no le vas a decir nada, que vas a dejar que yo se lo explique cuando sea el momento justo.**

** —Ok…tienes mi palabra. Seguiré comportándome igual con ella.**

**—Bien**—respondí recuperando los nervios. Y es que aunque ya todo estaba claro entre nosotras y Santana no iba a enterarse antes de que yo se lo dijera, el simple hecho de tener todo atado lograba provocarme aquella sensación de nerviosismo.

¿Qué debía hacer a partir de entonces?. Tenía a Quinn a mi lado, acariciándome la mano sin cesar y ofreciéndome tranquilidad, mientras me confesaba que sentía cosas por mí, que tuvo una especie de flechazo conmigo el día que nos vimos por primera vez. Aquel día en el que la fiebre me regalaba mi aspecto más tétrico y un herpes de adueñaba de mi labio. Cuando la tos evitó que lograse superar la audición para Funny Girl, y el mal humor acumulado de todo un día me hacía terriblemente insoportable. El peor día de mi vida, fue el mejor para Quinn. Era tan complejo y extraño que me iba a costar asimilarlo mucho tiempo. Sin embargo allí, en aquel instante, debía actuar de alguna manera para continuar con lo que estaba sucediendo.

—**Supongo…supongo que debería marcharme**—dije por decir algo. Lo cierto es que no me apetecía en absoluto salir de allí.

**—¿Ya?...¿No tienes más dudas?, ¿No quieres que hablemos más o…**

—**No quiero entretenerte demasiado. Estás trabajando**—le interrumpí al recordar que la floristería seguía abierta.

—**Lo cierto es que ya debería estar cerrando**.—Respondió al percatarse de la hora—.**Mmmm ahora es el turno de Bleu.**

**—¿El turno de Bleu?**

—**Sí**—sonrió divertida**—.Emma está en un concierto de jazz o algo así, y no me queda más remedio que sacar a pasear al campeón**—miró hacia el perro—.

—**Pues a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, creo que es un buen plan.**

—**Si tan buen plan te parece**—musitó segundos antes de tomarse el resto de té que quedaba en su taza—**podrías acompañarme. Si no estás muy cansada, ¿Claro?**

** —No…claro, te acompaño**—dije sin pensar.

**—¿Sí?, ¿Te apetece?**

** —Sí. Me apetece…es más, el otro día me quedé con unas ganas terribles de comer esas patatas asadas del Holy Bush, tal vez podríamos…**

**—¿Quieres que cenemos?—**me cuestionó sorprendida por mi impulso.

**—Son…son las 8:46, y llevo sin comer nada desde la 1, creo que va siendo hora de cenar…¿No crees?**

**—Perfecto**—dijo ella recuperando una sonrisa que yo ya había empezado a extrañar. Una sonrisa que me contagió y logró que aquellos repentinos nervios se esfumasen definitivamente de mi cuerpo, permitiéndome pasar más tiempo a su lado y disfrutar de una cena que bien tenía merecida.

Dejó de importarme todo lo que podría hacerme sentir mal. No pensé en que sin planearlo, estaba empezando a conocer a una chica y no para ser su amiga precisamente. No pensé en que pasear junto a ella y jugar con Bleu en el parque me iba a lanzar a un abismo del que me iba a ser complicado escapar. No pensé ni siquiera en que en aquel bar podría estar el mismo psicópata que me quería comer con la mirada, y me iba a volver a encontrar con mi perfecto y ajustado uniforme de la cafetería. De hecho, ni siquiera pensé en que Santana aquella noche se le iba a enfriar la cena que había preparado para mí, mientras me esperaba pacientemente en el sofá. Por primera vez en mi vida no pensé en nada ni en nadie, solo en mí.


	23. Vigesimotercero

Vigesimotercero

¿Sería aquel el primer paso hacia la felicidad?, ¿Lograría tener por primera vez en mi vida todo lo que deseaba?. Bueno, tal vez no todo ya que aún se me resistía mi presentación triunfal en Broadway.

Es cierto que siempre había deseado que mi primer premio llegase a los 25 años, pero dadas las circunstancias y saber que solo me quedaban 11 meses para cumplir los 26, era prácticamente imposible hacer realidad ese sueño. Sin embargo no había drama. No me preocupaba no ganar mi primer Tony con aquella edad, siempre y cuando lo lograse más adelante.

En aquel instante, mi definición de la felicidad englobaba el hecho de sentirme bien, ver que todos a mí alrededor también lo hacían y seguir caminando hacia mi sueño. Nada más. Mi constancia, mi esfuerzo y mi talento terminarían por llevarme a lograr mi objetivo. Pero mientras eso sucedía, mi vida personal debía empezar a tomar un rumbo más afianzado, más estable. Y conocer a Quinn como lo hice aquella noche bien podría significar que aquello a punto estaba de suceder.

Jamás imaginé que un simple paseo por el parque junto a una chica y a su juguetón perro podría hacerme tanto bien. Más aún si lo completaba con una deliciosa y rápida cena en el Holy Bush. Jamás en mi vida había probado unas patatas asadas tan exquisitas como aquellas. De hecho ni siquiera me percaté en la presencia de los típicos clientes que solían acudir a aquel acogedor bar y que tanto detesté en su día. Y sí, digo acogedor porque en aquella segunda ocasión que pude visitarlo, todo tomó un matiz diferente a como me sentía la primera vez.

Ya no me parecía un antro, sino un pequeño bar familiar. Los cuadros que en un principio me parecieron horribles, ahora me regalaba instantáneas de Inglaterra que los documentales o las películas no se dignaban a mostrar. Y del futbol mejor ni hablar. Con decir que hubo un instante en el que me levanté incluso de la silla para celebrar un gol de los rojos junto a Quinn. Digo los rojos porque de ese color vestía el equipo favorito de ella.

Fue una cita perfecta, y eso que ni siquiera estuvo planeada. Sin embargo lo mejor no fue ese paseo ni esa cena en el bar. Lo mejor de todo llegó cuando de regreso a la boca del metro que me devolvería a Brooklyn, a Quinn se le ocurrió la mejor y más divertida idea de todas cuanta pudo tener en aquella noche. Y fueron muchas, lo aseguro.

Una cabina de fotomatón a escasos metros de mi objetivo, supuso aquella divertida escena que me iba a provocar dolor de cara de tanto reír.

Tal vez no se pueda imaginar sin verlo o vivirlo, pero juro que en menos de un metro cuadrado caben dos personas y un chow chow sin problemas.

**—¿Estás lista?—**me preguntó con el dedo ya sobre el pulsador.

**—No…no—**dije tratando de peinarme un poco. –**Oh por dios…pero si estoy demasiado cerca…mira mi cara**—señalé hacia la pantalla donde nos veíamos reflejados los tres. Bleu, Quinn y yo.

Los tres sentados en la pequeña banqueta dispuestos a ser captados por la cámara de aquel fotomatón. No sé cuál era el problema, o tal vez la perspectiva al estar sentada en uno de los laterales, pero yo veía que mi cabeza se veía descompensada con la de ellos dos. Y sí, hablo de Bleu como si fuera uno más porque el pobre animal se mantuvo erguido en todo momento, siguiendo las órdenes de Quinn sin rechistar.

—**Es que estás adelantada**—dijo ella—**vamos…apóyate en mí**—me invitó a que recuperase un poco la distancia.

Y era verdad. El reducido espacio de aquella cabina me llevó estar un poco más adelantada en la banqueta para que ambos pudiesen sentarse sin problemas. Y evidentemente, mi cercanía con la cámara lograba aquel extraño efecto de verme como si de una cabeza de la isla de Pascua se tratase.

Le hice caso y me dejé caer sobre el respaldo para separarme un poco, y aunque no funcionó demasiado, si nos sirvió para comenzar otra ronda de risotadas que volvían a poner nervioso a Bleu.

—**Ok…ahí está bien**—dijo Quinn dispuesta a pulsar el botón, y yo la dejé. Estaba mejor que nunca, pensé al tiempo que rodeaba su cuerpo con mi brazo, y permitía que ambas estuviésemos más juntas.

Aquella tanda de fotos iba a estar en mi poder, al menos ese fue el motivo por el que accedimos a hacerlas.

Fue Quinn quien recordó cómo me había sentido curiosa por sus fotos con Brittany hasta tal punto de regalarme una de ellas, y tuvo la genial idea de repetir la escena, esta vez con nosotras dos de protagonistas.

Tal vez nuestras caras no reflejaban la diversión que mostraba Quinn junto a su amiga, pero tampoco teníamos nada que envidiarle. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo así con Bleu junto a nosotras?. Nadie, excepto ella y yo.

Y fueron cuatros los fogonazos que escuchamos cuando Quinn se decidió a pulsar el botón.

Reconozco que no supe que cara había puesto hasta que pude descubrir la ristra de fotos. Y a pesar de mi extraña posición y el efecto que provocaba en mi cabeza, no salí mal. De hecho estaba más bien de lo que puedo aparecer en algunas fotos hechas a conciencia.

Y por supuesto ella tampoco salía mal. Pero eso era algo que ya sabía que iba a suceder.

Era imposible que alguien como ella saliese mal en una fotografía. Ni siquiera haciendo muecas lograba salir desfavorecida.

—**Quiero una…no puedes dejarme sin tener un tesoro como ese**—bromeó cuando ya caminábamos de nuevo hacia la boca del metro y observábamos las fotografías.—**Ésta…quiero ésta.**

**—¿Por qué?, es en la que peor salgo**—me excusé tras comprobar cómo era esa la única en la que ni siquiera miraba hacia el frente. De hecho todo hacía indicar que en ese disparo, estaba más preocupada por la situación de Bleu que por la mía.

—**Sales perfecta, no inventes excusas**.

—**Ni siquiera miro al frente.**

—**Por eso la quiero**—me replicó**—, ¿Me la regalas?**

Sonó tan dulce e infantil que no pude evitar resistir la tentación y negarme. ¿Cómo no le iba a regalar aquella foto, si había sido idea suya?.

**—Ok…te la regalo con una condición.**—Dije al tiempo que separaba aquella instantánea del resto.

—**Habla…**

** —Prométeme que no se la vas a mostrar a nadie. Si alguien ve esta foto mía cuando sea famosa, todo mi trabajo será en vano. **

**—¡Oh dios!, ¿Por qué eres tan exagerada?**—me recriminó divertida**—, solo es una foto…¿Acaso no has visto fotos de famosas en situaciones comprometidas?, yo le he visto el culo a Robbie Williams, y te aseguro que mi percepción sobre su talento no ha cambiado en absoluto. Es más, ahora soy más fan aún…**

**—¡Hey!. ¿Estas teniendo una cita conmigo y tú me hablas de culos de famosos?**—le repliqué sin perder el tono de humor.

**—¿Una cita?—**me miró sonriente—, **¿Así que esto es una cita?—**añadió al tiempo que se detenía. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo habíamos llegado a la boca del metro.

—**Supongo...—**balbuceé notando como la timidez regresaba a mí. O tal vez era el rubor.—**Hemos paseado…hemos hablado…hemos cenado, creo que podía considerarse una cita, ¿No crees?**

—**Me parece perfecto. Creo que ha sido una de las mejores citas que he tenido en toda mi vida.**

**—¿Una de ellas?—**volví a bromear**—, mmm, creí que había sido la mejor.**

—**Todavía me quedan muchas citas por vivir**—musitó tras morderse el labio**—. No puedo decir que ésta sea la mejor de mi vida sin saber cómo serán las demás.**

—**Mmmm cierto…tienes toda la razón. Supongo que debemos conformarnos con acabar ésta de la mejor manera posible, ¿No crees?**

**—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo**.

—**Bien…estamos de acuerdo ambas. Tal vez sí te hayas merecido que te regale esto**—dije al tiempo que le ofrecía la fotografía que había escogido de las cuatro que tenía aquella ristra.

—**Sí, me lo he merecido—**respondió aceptándola sonriente. Una sonrisa que pronto dejó de ser tal, y se trasformó en una extraña e intensa mirada que no dejaba de observarme. Tan intensa que noté como un escalofrío se adueñaba de mi espalda y me hacía tiritar.—**Hace frio**—añadió tras darse cuenta de mi estado**—. Deberías regresar ya…me odiaría si terminas enfermando por ésta cita.**

—**Sí, si…supongo que ya va siendo hora**—respondí tras comprobar como el reloj marcaba las 23;15 de la noche. En ese instante Quinn sacó su teléfono y vi como comenzaba a llamar a alguien sin dejar de mirarme.

Me mantuve un tanto a la espera sin saber que estaba haciendo, hasta que noté como el mío comenzaba a sonar en el interior de mi bolso. Ni siquiera tuve que mirarlo para ver quién era.

**—Ya tienes mi número**—volvió a sonreír débilmente—. **Avísame cuando estés en tu apartamento, ¿De acuerdo?**

Dulce, tierno e incluso embaucador. Aquel gesto de Quinn me hizo sonreír como una adolescente cuando le dicen algo bonito por primera vez, y me hizo ser más firme en mi intención de seguir conociéndola de aquella forma.

Y es que aunque todo había sucedido de aquella forma tan extraña y veloz, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la sensación de creer que todo debía suceder así. Que no habríamos llegado a ese estado de atontamiento sin nuestras disputas e indirectas. Que no sentiríamos aquella sensación de bienestar al sonreírnos mutuamente, sin antes habernos llegado a odiar. Aunque lo cierto es que dudaba de haberla odiado. Era imposible odiarla.

—**De acuerdo**—susurré empezando a sospechar que debía despedirme y no sabía cómo hacerlo. –**Te cuidado tú al regresar…**

—**Voy bien acompañada**—sonrió al tiempo que miraba a Bleu.—**Hablamos, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Claro…hablamos**—dije conteniendo mis ganas por abrazarla. Ganas que desaparecieron en el mismo instante en el que vi como ella se decidía y se acercaba a mí para dejarme el tan deseado beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que recibí. Tal vez si era lo que pretendía darme, porque iba directa hacia mi mejilla cuando se detuvo a escasos centímetros, y le bastó una mirada para cambiar de planes.

Sus labios no se posaron sobre mi rostro, pero sí sobre mis labios, y Quinn me regalo un dulce y tierno beso de despedida que a punto estuvo de hacerme flaquear.

Era increíble como lograba perder la noción de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, cuando aquella chica me besaba.

Había decenas de personas que subían y bajaban hacia el metro, miles de coches recorriendo una de las avenidas más importantes de toda la ciudad, el ruido ensordecedor que provoca la humanidad en un lugar como aquel, y yo dejaba de sentir, de ver, de escuchar nada con un simple y sencillo gesto.

Era como si toda mi energía se concentrara en los labios, y dejasen mi cuerpo a la deriva.

—**Una cita sin beso, no es una cita**—volvió a susurrar, pero ésta vez lo hizo casi rozando mis labios, cuando el beso acababa de terminarse y yo no pude responder otra cosa más que un sonoro y profundo suspiro.

¿Qué más iba a decir?, ella supo que estaba de acuerdo sin dudas, con solo mirarme.

Me mordí el labio, la observé por última vez y me dispuse a abandonarlos allí, en mitad de aquel extraño bullicio que regresaba tras el beso.

No dije nada más. Solo le sonreí a ella y a Bleu, y me perdí escaleras abajo hacia el metro.

Y es que después de todo lo vivido, después de esa presión en el pecho que me hacía sonreír como una idiota, confieso que fueron varias las personas que me miraron extrañadas al verme sonreír sin parar en el metro, y de todo lo que pude aclarar con ella en aquel día, no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentirme bien, más que alegrarme y sonreír como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Quinn no era perfecta, pero eso la hacía realmente especial. Tenía un atractivo que iba más allá de lo físico. De hecho no pude evitar recordar sus palabras al confesarme que como se sintió atraída por primera vez de una chica, como trataba de explicarme que no sabía lo que era, pero que necesitaba acercarse a ella, pasar tiempo a su lado y ser al menos su amiga. No pude evitar recordarlo porque eso mismo era lo que yo había estado sintiendo durante todo éste tiempo.

Sí, tal vez me había empeñado en alejarla de mí, pero era solo por el temor a hacer el ridículo frente a ella.

Mis excusas, mi absurdas disputas no eran más que el reflejo del miedo que sentía al no ser bien recibida por ella. Tal vez no era consciente en aquel instante, pero sí después de vivir todo lo que viví. Y para colmo de males, resultaba que ella se sentía igual que yo, aunque no por los mismo motivos.

Saber que Quinn se fijó en mí el mismo día en el que nos encontramos en la salida trasera del teatro, me hizo recapacitar sobre todo lo sucedido después. Porque yo aquel día también me fijé en ella. En sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en sus manos, en su ropa, incluso en su acento. No hubo un solo detalle de ella que pasara desapercibido para mí, y estoy convencida de que si no hubiera sido por los bombones, por el bueno de Bleu y la insoportable de Emma, nuestra relación no hubiera llegado a ese punto. Básicamente porque yo jamás me habría fijado en una chica, por mucha tolerancia que corriera por mis venas.

Y tolerancia era lo que iba a necesitar aquella noche, cuando por fín llegué a mi casa y me disponía a entrar.

Una de las extrañas sensaciones que me provocaba Quinn, era la de conseguir que olvidase todo cuanto sucedía en mi vida, mientras estaba en su compañía. Y aquella noche olvidé por completo que tenía una cena pendiente con Santana. De hecho no lo recordé hasta que no entré y ví como todo estaba a oscuras, excepto la televisión que pacientemente miraba mi amiga.

Fue como un alud de recuerdos, como miles de flashes golpeándome sin piedad al verla allí, a solas en mitad del salón y con varios cuencos y platos vacíos sobre la mesilla.

No se giró al escucharme abrir la puerta, de hecho llegué a creer que se había quedado dormida. Pero su voz no tardó en hacerme ver que no, que estaba completamente despierta y no de muy buen humor. Y con razón.

**—Un mísero mensaje**—masculló sin moverse—. **¿Qué te cuesta enviarme un mísero mensaje para avisarme que no venías?**

Replicarle era absurdo. No solo porque no iba a poder competir con ella, sino porque no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo. Me había equivocado yo. Había sido mi fallo y aceptar las culpas era lo más sensato.

—**Lo siento**—murmuré con sinceridad— **Lo siento San, lo olvidé por completo.**

** —Ya…ya veo**

** —Lo…lo siento San**—volví a disculparme tras deshacerme del abrigo y acercarme a ella—.¿**Por qué me has esperado si veías que tardaba?**

—**Porque cuando quedo con alguien, procuro acudir a la cita. Te dije que estaría aquí y aquí estoy**—me dijo con el cejo fruncido. –**Te he esperado porque eres tú, y porque creí que lo que querías hablar conmigo, era realmente importante. Pero veo que no…o al menos no lo suficiente como para recordarlo.**

—**San…lo siento. No pensaba quedarme hasta tan tarde, pero al final estuve cenando en un bar y…bueno, olvidé por completo que había quedado contigo aquí. No me lo tengas en cuenta, por favor**—le supliqué sintiéndome realmente mal.

No solo era la sensación de haberme olvidado por completo de ello, sino el hecho de comenzar a mentirle. Porque por cada minuto que pasaba sin que supiese lo que me sucedía con Quinn, sentía que no le ocultaba tal hecho sino que le estaba mintiendo.

—**Espero que al menos te lo hayas pasado bien. Aunque no entiendo cómo se te ocurre estar por ahí así vestida**—me replicó mirándome de soslayo.

—**Solo…solo tuve una reunión, y cené en un bar en el que apenas había gente.**

** —¿Un bar sin gente en Nueva York?. **

** —Eh…sí**—musité sin convicción.—**Se llama Holy Bush, ¿Lo conoces?**

—**Pues no, no lo conozco**—respondió y me sorprendió. Bueno, tal vez no era sorpresa, pero si me sentí extraña al ver que Quinn no le había hablado de aquel lugar a ella. Sobre todo porque habían sido muchas las veces que habían salido a cenar juntas**.—¿Y sirvió de algo la reunión para el casting ese…?**

** —Eh…no, para nada…**

** —¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?, ¿Has estado con alguien?**

Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a acomodarme, de hecho ni siquiera estaba segura de querer seguir allí y empezar lo que había pretendido al quedar con ella. Pero Santana me puso en bandeja aquella conversación y mi confesión. Estúpida, pensé. Sabía que contándoselo tan pronto, mi sensación de bienestar iba a desaparecer de inmediato. De hecho ni siquiera me iba a dar tiempo a disfrutarlo aunque sea por algunos días. Sin embargo verla allí, después de haberme esperado pacientemente durante toda la noche solo por escuchar mis problemas, me obligaba a ello. Debía contárselo y acabar con aquel suplicio cuanto antes. Al fin y al cabo, Quinn no era más que un capricho para ella, y yo era su mejor amiga. Tendría que entenderlo.

—**Pues…pues lo cierto es que sí**—balbuceé tratando de templar mis nervios**—, he cenado con alguien.**

** —¿Brian?—**me cuestionó tras escrutarme con la mirada**.—¿Has cenado con él?**

**—No…no**—tragué saliva disimuladamente, aunque estoy segura que ella notó mi tensión.—**He…he estado con…**

** —¿Con quién?**—se impacientó.

—**Con Quinn**—dije con apenas un hilo de voz—. **He estado cenando con ella.**

Quise no mirarla, pero debía hacerlo si quería saber qué pensaba o pretendía decirme. Para mi sorpresa su respuesta no fue la confusión que yo esperaba. De hecho fue más que buena.

**—¿De qué te ríes?**—la cuestioné tras ver como dejaba escapar una traviesa sonrisa.—¿**No crees que he estado con ella?**

** —Claro…claro que me lo creo. De hecho me alegro muchísimo que sea así.**

** —¿Te alegras?**

** —Claro…llevo casi dos meses luchando por hacerte ver que es buena chica. Que me digas que has estado cenando con ella, no hace más que darme la razón. Te estás dando cuenta de que es verdad. ¿No es cierto?**

—**Eh…sí, sí…supongo que sí. No es tan mala como aparenta y no…bueno, al parecer no le caigo tan mal…de hecho…**

** —Quinn es una buena persona**—me interrumpió al tiempo que recuperaba un vaso de agua de la mesita**—.El único problema es que no está en su mejor época y bueno, tienes que reconocer que tú a veces eres bastante insoportable…—**me miró con algo de burla—.**Si me llegas a lanzar a mí un café, te aseguro que habría reaccionado mucho peor que lo hizo ella.**

** —Lo sé…y la verdad es que me arrepiento de todo lo que dije. Todo ha sido un cúmulo de confusiones y de enfrentamientos absurdos. He podido hablar con ella bastante en éstos días y…**

**—Ya…ya lo sé—**volvió a interrumpirme con una sonrisa dibujando su rostro**—.¿Crees que no me dí cuenta el día de Acción de Gracias?. De hecho tengo que agradecerte que te comportaras así con ella. Al menos mi espantoso ridículo no la hizo sentir mal. Y también me hizo bien por ella. Aunque no lo creas, Quinn se preocupa mucho por ti…de hecho a veces he tenido hasta celos. **

**—¿Celos?...no, no…San, yo solo quería que estuviese bien por ti, pero…bueno…lo cierto es que desde ese día hasta ahora…**—me aclaré la garganta—, **ha habido más momentos en los que…bueno…Quinn también está poniendo de su parte y las dos empezamos a entendernos. **

**—Lo sé**—volvió a mirarme.—**Y tengo que agradecértelo mucho, Rachel. Ya sabes que para mí es muy importante que mi mejor amiga y la chica de mis sueños se lleven bien.**

Juro que hubo un momento en el que creí que mi mente iba más rápido que el tiempo y fue imaginación mía el escuchar aquel matiz. Pero no. Santana acababa de decir que Quinn era la chica de sus sueños, y era la primera vez en mi vida que yo la escuchaba hablar así de alguien. Quise creer y desee, que había sido solo una broma.

**—¿La…la chica de tus sueños?—**balbuceé con algo de humor. Tal vez convenciéndome a mí misma de que ella también lo había utilizado.—**Un poco exagerado para alguien a quien solo quieres en tu cama, ¿No crees?**

**—No, no es exagerado**—respondió con total y absoluta tranquilidad, tras apurar el resto de agua que permanecía en el vaso—.**Quinn no es una más.**

** —¿De qué hablas?**—fui directa. Tal vez porque no me salían más palabras y quería saber que todo aquello no era lo que ya empezaba a intuir.

—**Rachel…puede que nunca más lo escuches de mí**—me miró tras dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro**—, pero no lo puedo evitar y no puedo esconderlo más. Siento que me hace mal hacerlo.**

—**No…no te entiendo**—dije notando como todo a mi alrededor empezaba a volverse oscuro. A sentir como mis manos se helaban y el miedo se apoderaba de mí y de mi voz.

—**Me he enamorado**—sentenció, y yo lo negué. Aunque lo hice en silencio, gritándome a mí misma sin que ella se percatara de nada.

**—¿Te…te has enamorado?**—balbuceé como pude.

**—Sí—**confirmó dejándose caer en el sofá, presa de una ilusión que a buen seguro, acababa de escapar de mí**.— No sé, Rachel…nunca me he sentido así con nadie. Jamás en mi vida había tenido tal necesidad por hacerle bien a alguien, por cuidarla, por protegerla y quererla…más que a ella. **

** —Pero…pero…¿Se lo has dicho a ella?, ¿Sabes si ella siente lo mismo?**—cuestioné sin saber cómo la voz seguía saliendo de mi garganta. De hecho notaba como un nudo empezaba a dificultarme el habla y unas tremendas ganas de llorar me invadían.

—**No, claro que no. Ella solo sabe que me gusta**—me miró**—. Ya sabes…mis intenciones por llevarla a la cama han quedado patentes en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo ahora es diferente. No, no quiero acostarme con ella…bueno sí, sí que quiero**—sonrió**—, pero quiero que no se vaya de mi cama si eso ocurre. Quiero poder dormir abrazada a ella y no a mi almohada. Quiero salir a cenar…a divertirme, no sé…quiero ver una peli abrazada en el sofá…sí, sí…ya sé que estoy siendo cursi y todas esas cosas que siempre os recrimino a ti y a Kurt, pero…no sé, no puedo evitarlo. Me he enamorado de Quinn…y voy…voy a luchar por ella. Sí, lo tengo decidido…voy a conseguirlo, y cuando lo haga…¿Qué haces?—**me miró extrañada**—¿Por qué lloras?**

No lo pude evitar.

Había deseado escucharla hablar así miles de veces. Había deseado que se enamorase y supiese lo que era realmente el amor, desde que era una adolescente. Quería verla feliz, dejando su estúpido y agrio humor en algún cajón y olvidándose de las chicas que solo llegaban para gemir, y se marchaban sin más. Había suplicado ser testigo algún día de una conversación como aquella con mi mejor amiga; y sin embargo en aquel instante, cuando todo aquello estaba volviéndose real, solo podía llorar.

Llorar de rabia. Por la mala suerte, por la pena que me suponía sentirme como me sentía. Por saber que Quinn no sentía nada por ella y hacia escasos minutos me estaba besando a mí. Por el golpe que sentí en mi pecho al ver como mi ilusión se quebraba sin más, y solo duraba en mí unas horas.

Yo no estaba enamorada de Quinn, o al menos no lo sabía en aquel instante, pero tras escuchar la confesión de Santana, sentía que me habían quitado algo tan importante, que me era imposible mantenerme firme. Y mucho menos alegrarme.

**—¿Qué te pasa, Rachel?—**insistió al ver como yo no podía evitar dejar escapar un sollozo**.—¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Qué he dicho?...oh dios…¿Es por Brian?**—me preguntó y yo entendí que era la mejor excusa para aquel momento**.—¿Estás así por él?, te ha pasado algo ¿verdad?.**

** —Solo…solo estoy emocionada**—dije con apenas un hilo de voz**—.No te preocupes por mí, quien importa ahora eres tú…**

** —Pero…querías hablarme de él, ¿Verdad?**

—**Sí, pero no te preocupes…ya…ya sabes**—dije tratando de secarme las lágrimas y aún con la congoja del llanto dificultándome la respiración**—. Son tonterías mías.**

**—¿Pero ha pasado algo más?, ¿Ha sido por la flor que te ha regalado?, ¿Te ha dicho algo?**

** —No, no…olvídalo**—musité—.**Está todo bien…mañana le veré y no sé, tal vez me tenga otra flor preparada.**

** —¿Estás segura de que todo está bien?, no me gusta verte llorar.**

**—Estoy bien**—mentí como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y sin dudarlo me lancé a sus brazos buscando un abrazo que no iba a hacer otra cosa más que romperme aún más el corazón.

—**Hey…tranquila—**me susurró completamente aturdida—.**Todo está bien conmigo. Estoy feliz…no tienes que llorar, solo sonreír.**

**—Lo hago, San…lo hago aunque no lo demuestre.**

—**Además…ni siquiera he logrado nada aún…tal vez Quinn me ponga una denuncia por acoso sexual y acabe con todas mis expectativas.**

**—No…no, ni hablar**—le repliqué destruyendo el abrazo—, **no digas eso. Vas a conseguir lo que te propongas…**

** —¿Tú crees que Quinn aceptará?**

**—Lucha por ella**—musité conteniendo una nueva oleada de lágrimas—.**Tu puedes conseguir todo…podrás con ello. Quinn…Quinn caerá rendida a tus pies.**

—**Oh dios…nunca me he alegrado tanto de verte llorar**—espetó sonriente, recuperando la normalidad, aunque no era lo habitual verla sonreír de aquella manera.

Definitivamente tenía razón, y el amor le hacía actuar de una manera muy diferente a como solía hacerlo. Y a mí también. Porque incitarla a que se lanzara a por Quinn, era todo lo contrario a lo que yo quería y deseaba. Sin embargo no pude decirle que no. Quería demasiado a Santana como para romperle el corazón en aquel instante, ni nunca. Prefería mil veces que fuese el mío el que se quebrase en mil pedazos.

Y se rompió.

Ni siquiera la amaba, ni siquiera sentía que estuviese completamente enamorada de Quinn, pero solo el hecho de pensar que no volvería a tenerla, a disfrutar con ella como lo había hecho aquella misma tarde, ya era motivo suficiente para sentirme así.

Lo único bueno que me ayudó a no dejar demasiadas evidencias de ello, fue la repentina aparición de Kurt en mitad del salón. Su sorpresa al verme llorar desconsolada no pasó desapercibida en el sueño que ya se suponía debía mantener.

**—¿Ocurre algo?—**se interesó.

**—No…no**—respondió Santana—. **Todo bien…es solo que Rachel está demasiado contenta y como es tan…tan cursi, pues se emociona**.—Bromeó, pero yo supe que Kurt no le creyó en absoluto**.—¿Qué haces despierto?**

**—No estaba dormido, de hecho estaba hablando con Blaine y…la he escuchado—**respondió acercándose al sofá donde yo seguía tratando de contener las lágrimas que se me escapaban sin cesar**.—¿De verdad que estás bien?. **

—**Sí, sí…estoy bien**—volví a mentir por supuesto. –**Será mejor que me marche a dormir**—sonreí forzadamente—**No quiero que Brian me vea mañana con los ojos hinchados…ya sabéis…tengo que…que estar guapa.**

—**Mmmm…espera**—me detuvo Kurt al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá y me mantenía a su lado**—, esperad…ya que estamos los tres despiertos, me gustaría aprovechar para contaros algo…**

** —¿Qué pasa?**—cuestionó Santana al ver que yo seguía casi sin voz**.—¿Te vas a casar?**

**—Eh…no, pero…es un tema casi igual de importante que ése—**sonrió divertido.

**—¿Qué es?**

**—Pues…Blaine y yo llevamos un tiempo pensándolo y creemos que hay llegado el momento de dar el paso…—**nos miró a ambas que impaciente esperábamos la continuación de aquella frase. Pero Kurt se hizo de rogar, tanto que incluso yo tuve que instigarle a que continuase sin más demora.

Lo único que necesitaba era otro golpe como el que Santana me acababa de dar sin ser siquiera consciente. Pobre de mí…si llego a saber que aquella noche las lágrimas no me dejarían dormir, no habría regresado a casa, sin duda.

**—Vamos…habla…**

* * *

#Truelovefic


	24. Vigesimocuarto

Vigesimocuarto

Santana enamorada de Quinn. Quinn interesada en mí. Yo fingiendo que seguía enamorada de Brian y Brian regalándome sonrisas cada vez que me sujetaba por la cintura y me pedía un poco más de concentración con dulzura.

Jamás en mi vida viví una mañana como la de aquel martes. Y todo ello aderezado con la extraña y dolorosa sensación que Kurt me provocó al contarnos su decisión.

Se marchaba. Kurt y Blaine habían decidido que ya iba siendo hora de vivir juntos en la ciudad de los rascacielos y a mí se me caía el mismo cielo al imaginármelo. Y no porque no me alegrase por él, sino porque mi mejor amigo se iba a separar de mí para emprender su vida en solitario, como un hombre adulto y maduro.

Nunca había logrado que mi almohada se mojase con mis propias lágrimas, y aquella noche tuve que incluso darle la vuelta por tal hecho. Y lo peor no era que me iba a quedar sin su compañía. Lo peor era que ni Santana ni yo podríamos mantener nuestro apartamento las dos solas, aunque ella me aseguró que sí lo haríamos.

Al parecer el acuerdo con su socio de la cafetería estaba más que avanzando y en cuestión de meses o tal vez semanas, iba a ser la propietaria absoluta del Manhattan Café. Sí, tal vez aquello era una buena solución puesto que su sueldo se iba a ver visiblemente incrementado, pero eso no me servía a mí de nada. No podía olvidar que yo solo era una camarera más y que lo único que podría ayudarme a costear los gastos, era lograr de una vez por todas entrar en Broadway.

Pero mientras eso llegaba a suceder, tenía que seguir sobreviviendo como lo hacía hasta ese instante. Y me negaba a pedirles dinero a mis padres. Suficiente hicieron ya al mantenerme aquí durante el primer año.

Sin embargo, y aunque todos aquellos pensamiento me habían hecho pasar una mala noche, lo que más llanto y quebradero de cabeza me provocó no tenía nada que ver con ello. En mi mente no paraban de resonar continuamente las palabras de Santana y su confesión sobre lo que le sucedía con Quinn. Jamás en mi vida me sentí tan mal y no solo por ocultarle todo lo pasaba entre la británica y yo. Lo delicado de todo aquel asunto eran mis propios sentimientos, mi corazón hecho trizas.

Y sí. Tal vez no había sido consciente hasta ese mismo instante en el que Santana me confesó sus sentimientos, que realmente sentía algo más que una simple atracción por Quinn. Pero es que tampoco había tenido tiempo a digerirlo.

Mi ilusión comenzó a formarse un par de días atrás, cuando tuve la oportunidad de tener mi primera cita con ella y descubrirla más personalmente. Sin embargo aquella tarde del lunes con nuestra conversación en su floristería, con el paseo por el parque y los juegos con Bleu. Con nuestra improvisada cena mientras veíamos un partido de futbol, o aquel beso que me regaló junto al metro, había logrado que todos mis sentidos quedasen a flor de piel y mi corazón comenzara a latir con más fuerza. Con sentido. ¿Y todo para qué?, para que apenas unos minutos después de despedirme de ella, todo se viniera abajo.

¿Cómo diablos se lo iba a explicar?, ¿Cómo me iba a sentar frente a ella y decirle que se olvidara de todo, que Santana estaba por encima de cualquier persona en mi vida y que debía zanjar todo?. ¿Cómo iba a tener el valor de decirle aquello si ni siquiera yo lo deseaba?.

Tenía razón Brian al recriminarme mi falta de atención en las clases, y tenía razón Jake al pedirme por tercera vez que llevase los tres chocolates calientes y la porción de tarta a la mesa 7. Porque yo estaba tan desconcentrada que ni siquiera podía seguir mi trabajo.

Por suerte mi jornada aquel día estaba a punto de acabar, de hecho apenas faltaban 10 minutos para que el reloj marcase las cinco y ser libre. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que se me venía encima.

**—¡Berry!**—dijo Santana nada más acceder a la cafetería. Estaba a punto de comenzar su turno y por su manera de mirarme, parecía que no tenía demasiadas ganas de estar allí**—¡Ven cuando puedas!**

Eso hice cuando terminé de servir a varios clientes que llevaban ya un buen rato esperando y atender a otra pareja que acababa de llegar.

Santana se coló en el interior del almacén y yo hice lo mismo tras avisar a Jake. Lo cierto es que me dio algo de miedo al verla allí, esperándome sin más con los brazos cruzados.

**—¿Qué sucede?—**le cuestioné evitando que mi temor se hiciese visible.

**—Nada…al menos a mí nada. ¿Y a ti?**

** —¿A mí?, nada…¿Por?**

—**Rachel, me he levantado varias veces ésta noche y te he escuchado llorar. Y no me digas que es porque estás feliz, porque no me lo creo.**

**—¿Llorando?—**me excusé**—, ¿Yo?**

**—Sí, estabas llorando…no lo niegues.**

** —No, no estaba llorando—**volví a mentirle—.**Estaría soñando, que se yo…**

**—¿Qué te ha pasado con Brian?**—fue directa, o al menos eso creyó. Supuse que mi estúpida excusa de llorar por la felicidad que me producía saber que se había enamorado, no le convenció en absoluto. Y para ella no había otro motivo por el que yo pudiera estar así que no fuese Brian.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de utilizarlo, al fin y al cabo él no se iba a enterar de nada y sería la excusa perfecta a mi malestar emocional.

**—No lo sé**—musité recobrando algo de dramatismo— **No sé qué me sucede con él pero ya…ya nada es igual. **

**—¿Nada es igual?, ¿A qué te refieres?—**se acercó preocupada**—¿Te ha dicho algo?  
—No, no…ese es el problema. No me dice nada, no me habla**—seguí actuando—,**creo que me he cansado de esperar un gesto que no va a llegar.**

**—¿Y las flores?, Rachel un hombre no te regala flores porque sí.**

**—No lo sé, pero en clases sigue comportándose igual y yo…bueno…no, no me hagas caso**—recapacité al ver que realmente no tenía ninguna respuesta coherente para sus preguntas. Brian había empezado a mostrarse más cercano conmigo, por lo que mi desasosiego no tenía fundamento alguno.—**Creo que es mi estado anímico…estoy…ya sabes, a veces hay días en los que todo lo ves negro.**

—**Ya…entiendo, pero no me gusta verte así. Me pone mal mirarte y ver que no sonríes, Rachel. Tú siempre sonríes.**

**—Bueno, no todos los días apetece sonreír**—me excusé**—, pero no te preocupes…yo estoy bien, te lo aseguro. Mañana lo veré todo diferente…tal vez sean las hormonas.**

**—Tú lo que necesitas es un buen…**

** —¡San!**!—la interrumpí rápidamente.

**—¿Qué?, solo iba a decir que necesitas un buen…chocolate caliente y una tarde de cine, o tal vez una salida…**—sonrió traviesa—, **¿Qué te parece si el viernes nos vamos de fiesta?**

** —No…no lo sé, ya veremos…**

**—Ya veremos no. No planees nada con nadie. Éste viernes nos vamos a divertir como hace meses que no lo hacemos**—me interrumpió al tiempo que me regalaba una caricia en el hombro—. **Por cierto…tengo otra noticia que darte que te va a alegrar.**

Recé, y sé que en un par de segundos no es posible hacerlo, pero mis intenciones fueron tan fuertes que supuse que mis plegarias valdrían de todos modos. No quería escuchar su nombre y funcionó, porque Santana no mencionó a Quinn.

—**He hablado con mi padre para pedirle asesoramiento para pedir un crédito.**

** —¿Un crédito?, ¿Para qué?**

** —Para comprarle a Scott su parte de la cafetería. Él me dijo que me la vendería en cuanto yo quisiera. Que tiene otros negocios en los que está más interesado y que no hay problema alguno.**

** —Pero…¿Estás segura de hacerte con todo esto?**

**—Segurísima…¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?—**sonrió orgullosa**—. Mi padre piensa igual que yo, dice que es un buen negocio y que él está dispuesto a ayudarme. Me va a dar el dinero y yo se lo iré devolviendo poco a poco, sin intereses. ¿Sabes los que significa eso?**

**—Claro…claro que lo sé, pero…**

** —Rachel, si me quedo con la cafetería no tendremos que preocuparnos por la marcha de Kurt. Podremos sobrevivir las dos solas perfectamente en el apartamento.**

** —Espera…espera**—la detuve—. **Si se marcha Kurt y tú tienes el 100% de la cafetería, perfecto por vosotros…pero yo no, yo sigo siendo una camarera, San. No me da para mucho más…**

—**Dejaré de ser encargada para ser gerente**—me interrumpió**—, y necesitaré una encargada que lógicamente, ganará más dinero. Y no creo que haya nadie más capacitada que tú para eso…y si lo hay no me importa, eres mi amiga y tú lo serás.**

**—¿Yo?, ¿Encargada?—**musité un tanto sorprendida.

—**Así es…tendrás un sueldo mayor y podremos vivir perfectamente.**

** —Pero…un segundo…San, tú sabes que yo estoy en Nueva York para…**

** —Sí…sí**—volvió a interrumpirme**—, para actuar, para ser una estrella de Broadway y demás…lo sé. Pero eso no es inconveniente, Rachel. Tendrás libertad para hacer o acudir a tus audiciones, a tus clases…igual que ahora. Podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana, te lo aseguro…**

**—Pero…oh dios, Santana ¿Por qué haces todo esto?—**la cuestioné sin saber muy bien cómo actuar**—.No merezco que… **

** —Somos amigas, Rachel. Te recuerdo que llevamos toda la vida juntas y además, tú pagaste mi parte del alquiler el primer año hasta que encontré trabajo, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

—**Pero…pero me lo has devuelto dándome trabajo aquí. **

**—Me da igual lo que digas. Tú y yo estamos en esta ciudad para triunfar…y lo vamos a hacer. Algún día, cuando te subas a un escenario a recoger un premio…me lo dedicarás y yo podré fardar de amiga actriz y famosa**—bromeó regalándome una de sus más amplias y sinceras sonrisas. Ni siquiera sabía que yo llevaba pensando en esa dedicatoria desde hacía años, muchos años.

**—Gracias**—susurré sin poder evitar lanzarme y abrazarla como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. –**Gracias San… **

—**Hey…ya…vamos**—trató de evitar que el abrazo se alargara demasiado. No le gustaban ese tipo de demostraciones, aunque en el fondo lo que le sucedía era que se emocionaba y no quería que nadie la viese así—.**Piensa en positivo…y vamos, coge tu abrigo y lárgate, que tu turno ya ha acabado y tengo ganas de dar órdenes a los demás**—sonrió divertida.

**—Ok…¿Tú estás bien?—**le pregunté conteniendo de nuevo las lágrimas. Seguía angustiada por todo lo sucedido entre Quinn y yo me era imposible no pensar en ello, sobre todo con la cariñosa actitud de Santana.

—**Yo…perfecta**—respondió acercándose a la puerta—, **y en unos minutos mucho más…vienen a visitarme**—añadió regalándome un guiño de ojos que me puso en alerta.

Santana no la mencionó, pero era evidente que aquella sonrisa y el gesto no podían hacer referencia a nadie más que no fuera Quinn. Y pensar en poder encontrármela allí, en aquel instante, no era lo mejor que me podía suceder si pretendía acabar con aquella locura.

Prefería esquivarla hasta tener la ocasión de hablar con ella a solas, y por eso decidí salir de allí tan rápido como pude. De hecho ni siquiera me despedí de mis compañeros. Solo lo hice de Santana porque volví a cruzármela al abandonar el almacén. Pero nada más.

Me coloqué el abrigo tras cerrar mi día de trabajo y abandoné la cafetería dispuesta a continuar con mi día. El libreto de The Heart era un buen entretenimiento para terminar la tarde siendo productiva con mi vida. En aquel instante más que nunca necesitaba conseguir un papel, a ser posible protagonista, y aquella obra era la que más probabilidades me ofrecía. Sin embargo no todo iba a ser tan sencillo como pretendía. Y no hablo de superar una audición.

El frío que empezaba a caer en Manhattan a aquella hora y el cielo completamente encapotado de nubes, hacía presagiar los primeros copos de nieve del otoño, al que apenas le quedaban un par de semanas para acabar. Y no tardaron en aparecer justo cuando yo puse un pie en la acera.

Me cubrí todo lo que pude y me lancé decidida a llegar lo antes posible al metro para regresar a mi apartamento. Pero en mi camino había alguien dispuesta a hacerme pasar un poco más de frío, y de malestar. Unos diez o quince metros fue lo que pude recorrer antes de escuchar su voz. Y eso que mis orejas ya iban perfectamente cubiertas con la bufanda.

En un principio creí que era una alucinación, pero me bastó mirar de soslayo para verla caminar detrás de mí y sentir como me congelaba por completo. Mi huida había fracasado.

—**Merece la pena pasar éste frio solo por verte**—dijo y me estremecí. No tuve más remedio que detenerme en mitad de la acera y esperar a que llegase hasta a mí. Aunque lo que había deseado en ese instante era salir corriendo y huir. Huir tan lejos que nadie pudiera encontrarme.

**—Hola**—dije evitando centrarme en su mirada. Sabía que era mi punto débil.

**—Hola. ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa?**—se interesó cuando ya se detenía frente a mí.

—**No…no voy deprisa, solo…solo evitaba pasar mucho frio…está, está empezando a nevar**—respondí como si solo yo pudiese ver los copos de nieve.

—**Ya…ya veo**—sonrió con dulzura—, **¿No te apetece un chocolate?, le dije a Santana que vendría y…bueno…podrías acompañarme**

**—No**—fui certera**—, no…no puedo Quinn**—me excusé—, **tengo que estudiar.**

** —Oh…vaya…bueno, está bien**—volvió a sonreír, aunque ésta vez lo hizo con algo de dudas. Supongo que mi excusa no le estaba agradando demasiado**.—¿Qué tal…que tal tu día?**

—**Eh…bien, gracias**—traté de sonar con educación— **Oye…lo siento, pero me tengo que marchar…ya…ya hablamos otro día, ¿De acuerdo?**

Ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de hablarle así después de todo lo que nos sucedía, pero el miedo a que Santana nos encontrase allí era superior a cualquier contemplación por mi parte.

Evidentemente Quinn no se iba a limitar a asentir y ya está. Por supuesto que no.

**—¿Estás bien?**

** —Sí, sí claro…bueno… me…me marcho, cuídate.**

**—¡Hey!—**se abalanzó hasta sujetarme del brazo completamente confusa. Yo también lo habría hecho, sin dudas**.—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué te pasa, Rachel?. **

** —Nada…no me pasa nada.**

** —¿Ah no?, ¿Y por qué me estás evitando?**

—**No te estoy evitando, solo…solo tengo que marcharme porque…**

**—¿Por qué no me escribiste anoche?—**me interrumpió con el semblante serio. Tan serio que yo empecé a decaer y a no ser capaz de soportar más la tensión y las excusas.

—**Lo…lo siento. Llegué a casa y estaban Santana y Kurt…me entretuvieron y lo olvidé.** –Me disculpé—**Lo siento.**

—**Rachel…¿Qué sucede?—**volvió a preguntármelo, ésta vez dejando escapar la debilidad o tal vez el temor en su voz.

—**Quinn…deberíamos hablar en otro momento, ¿De acuerdo?. A solas…ya sabes cómo hemos hecho hasta ahora. No creo que éste sea el lugar ni…**

—**No, no me saques excusas**—me interrumpió de nuevo—, **¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué me tratas así?, ¿Es por Santana?, ¿Tienes miedo a que** **te vea hablándome?**—me cuestionó lanzando varias miradas hacia la cafetería.

Lo cierto es que no debía temer demasiado en ese aspecto. Santana ya sabía que mi relación con ella era buena y vernos hablar en la calle, no supondría ninguna sospecha.

—**Me estás asustando**—añadió provocándome de nuevo aquel nudo que se afianzó en mi pecho durante toda la noche, y que solo me provocaba llanto.

**—Quinn, olvídalo…¿Ok?**—balbuceé como pude—.**Siento todo lo que te he hecho creer, pero…no estoy segura de seguir con lo nuestro. Yo…yo no estoy preparada para estar con una chica. Así que te pido que olvides lo que nos sucedió ayer…y los otros días y…bueno, podemos ser amigas…Tenías razón, no era más que curiosidad.**

**—¿Qué?—**volvió a interrumpirme llena de incredulidad—, **¿Qué no estás preparada para estar con una chica?, ¿Tú?**

—**Escúchame Quinn**—traté de mostrarme serena—, **no te lo tomes a mal…me pareces encantadora pero yo…yo estoy hecha un lio**—me detuve para evitar que la voz se me quebrase—.**Tal vez…tal vez me he dejado llevar por la curiosidad, nada más…pero no, no quiero seguir con esto. Y creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos aquí, antes de que realmente nos hagamos daño. **

**—¿Dejar qué?—**me recriminó**—, si ni siquiera me estás danto la oportunidad de intentarlo. ¿Qué está pasando?. Ayer me decías que sentías cosas por mí, que estabas ilusionada y…y nos besamos.**

**—Me besaste tú**—apuntillé.

**—¿Acaso tú no querías?, ¿Acaso tú me rechazaste?, Rachel…¿Qué diablos es todo esto?—**continuó recriminándome—. **Quedamos en que nos conoceríamos poco a poco y entiendo que no quieras verme a diario o que tengamos una relación de pareja tan pronto, pero de ahí a que me sueltes todo esto aquí…así, sin excusa o razón alguna.**

—**No tengo que darte excusas**—me envalentoné—. **Solo te estoy diciendo que no quiero seguir adelante con lo que sea que nos sucede, ¿Entiendes?. No quiero mentirte…no quiero crearte una ilusión para romperla cuando más duele. **

**—¿Cuándo más duele?, ¿Acaso ahora no duele?**

**—Quinn no me lo pongas más difícil. Te acabo de decir que lo hablemos en otro momento y no has querido. Pues bien…te lo digo aquí—**fui dura, aunque por dentro sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar y el nudo ascendía hasta anclarse en mi garganta, provocando que las primeras lágrimas comenzaran a bañar mis ojos. Aunque no caían**.— Me dijiste que si no estábamos de acuerdo o no iba bien, lo hablaríamos y lo trataríamos como dos personas adultas y sensatas. ¿Lo recuerdas?...pues bien, no podemos ser nada más que amigas, si te parece bien…**

—**Pues no, no me parece bien porque no lo comprendo…no comprendo que ayer estuvieras así conmigo y hoy ya no te apetezca ni sientas nada. No entiendo que he podido hacer…**

—**No eres tú…soy…soy yo.**

Patética.

Siempre me prometí que no iba a utilizar aquella frase tan típica y estúpida en mi vida y sin embargo allí estaba, bajo una fina capa de nieve que empezaba a espesar conforme pasaban los minutos y enfrentándome a la mirada confusa y apenada de Quinn. Rompiendo mí promesa de no decir algo tan absurdo como aquello y odiándome por no tener el valor de enfrentarme a las cosas con la sinceridad y la honestidad de cara. Y tampoco estaba dispuesta a romper cualquier opción que pudiese tener Santana.

Decirle la verdad a Quinn, la haría retroceder, haría que no aceptase a Santana y entonces todo se complicaría mucho más. La única opción beneficiosa para todas, era que yo acabase con aquello y la desilusión de Quinn la incitase a buscar algo de apoyo en mi amiga. Tal vez así podría surgir algo entre ambas.

—**No…no me lo puedo creer**—balbuceó al tiempo que removía su pelo sin cesar a causa de los nervios. Era ya un gesto que me resultaba tan familiar, que no hacía falta preguntarle que le sucedía para saber que no estaba pasándolo nada bien. Aunque su mirada y su actitud también daban claras muestras del aturdimiento que estaba sintiendo en aquel instante.

Ni siquiera lo pensé. Ni siquiera plantee hacer aquello allí en mitad de la calle y sin más explicación alguna, sin embargo lo hice. Traté de romper toda unión íntima que tenía con Quinn por ella, por Santana, y aunque pensé que ya no quedaba nada más dentro de mí que se pudiera romper, me sentí aún mucho peor. Más de lo que jamás pude imaginar sentir por alguien a quien ni siquiera amaba.

Sabía que mi tarde de estudio se iba a ver reemplazada por una nueva tanda de lágrimas y llanto, pero ya estaba hecho. No podía huir ni pedirle que olvidase lo que acababa de hacer. Tenía que mantenerme firme y aguantar todo lo que ella quisiera decirme o reprocharme. Ilusa de mí.

Quinn no debía ser de esas personas que vuelcan su ira sobre un solo objetivo, como solía hacer Santana o Emma, ni tampoco parecía encontrar una solución factible como Kurt lograba cuando quería revertir alguna situación compleja. Quinn no era como ninguno de ellos, y eso debí saberlo desde el primer día en el que la conocí. O tal vez el desconcierto era tal que solo el silencio le ayudaba a ordenar su mente.

No lo sé, pero Quinn se mantuvo firme aunque sus manos no dejasen de evidenciar el nerviosismo que la acusaban. Me miró por algunos segundos sin parar de negar con la cabeza y mordiéndose continuamente el labio, tal vez descargando con ese gesto la tensión o las ganas de estrangularme que sentía.

**—Lo siento**—dije tras ver como ella no tenía pensamientos de debatirme nada más.—**Cuídate Quinn.**

Nada más.

Ni siquiera yo sabía cómo podía llegar a actuar así y sin más me giré dispuesta a alejarme de ella, acabando con aquel suplicio que no estaba doliendo a ambas. Pero algo regresó a mi mente justo cuando pretendía hacerlo, y volví a mirarla antes de marcharme definitivamente.

—**Por cierto**—murmuré sin atreverme a mirarla siquiera—. **Te pido que quede entre nosotras…por favor**.—Supliqué, pero Quinn no me respondió. Me mantuvo la mirada con firmeza aunque su gesto cambió rápidamente. Se esfumó la frustración que parecía sentir y dio paso a un gesto de desconcierto y confusión.—**Santana es una buena chica, ella te aprecia más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar y no creo que merezca pasarlo mal**. –Añadí sin atreverme a suplicarle. Más que nada porque no me veía con el derecho de hacerlo después de la jugarreta que acababa de hacerle.

Y con aquella última frase puse fin a nuestra conversación, sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Quinn y notando como no solo mí cuerpo se congelaba por el frío, sino que también lo hacía mi corazón. Y es que nunca me había sentido tan estúpida y despreciable a la vez.

No solo estaba mintiéndole a Santana al ocultarle todo aquello, sino que también acababa de mentirle a Quinn, e incluso a mí misma. Porque hacerle creer que no sentía nada por ella más que una simple curiosidad, era una completa estupidez por mi parte. Y tratar de convencerme a mí misma que hacerlo así era lo más adecuado, tal vez la peor decisión de toda mi vida. Pero debía asumirlo. Lo hecho…hecho estaba.

* * *

Gracias a D por darse cuenta del detalle del lunes. ;)

* * *

#Truelovefic

* * *

Feliz Navidad


	25. Vigésimo Quinto

Yay!. Al fin regresó FF. Espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas Navidades y vuestra panza no haya crecido demasiado por las comilonas!. Enjoy!.

* * *

Vigesimoquinto

Tal vez había sido malvada en otra vida, o quizás lo estaba siendo en ésta y por eso el karma se esmeraba en joderme.

Ya dije que solía hacer una gran montaña de un pequeño problema. Que un insignificante contratiempo lograba que todo revolviese mi mundo y nada tuviera sentido. Y mi situación en aquellos días con los pequeños conflictos que tuve que afrontar, no me lo ponían nada fácil para no perderme más de lo que ya estaba. De hecho ni siquiera era yo, y eso era algo que hasta el chico que vende los periódicos en la esquina de Broadway Avenue podía percibir al verme pasar.

Esquivar a Kurt y a Santana compartiendo apartamento era una odisea difícil de llevar a cabo. Tanto es así que mis mentiras se multiplicaron hasta tal punto de llegar a creérmelas yo misma. Eso sin sumarle como me sentía cuando salía. Fuera de mi hogar todo se volvía mucho más complicado de superar, cuando en realidad debía ser mi salida, mi escape y mi única opción para olvidarme un poco de lo que estaba viviendo.

Mi rutina diaria se veía terriblemente afectada por mi falta de concentración, por mi escaso interés en ser la perfeccionista que siempre había sido, y en mostrar la cara menos agradable de cuantas podría llegar a tener. Y siendo actriz por vocación, juro que son muchas las que puedo mostrar.

Verme tan afectada en esas situaciones solo lograba que quien menos debiera interesarse, lo hiciera por motivos aparentes. Como por ejemplo me estaba sucediendo en aquella mañana de jueves.

Dos horas de clase. Ni pliés, ni battement tendu, ni el rond de jambe par terre . Jamás en mis dos años practicando ballet, había tenido unas horas tan desastrosas como las que tuve aquel jueves. Y evidentemente no pasó desapercibido para Brian, ni para ninguna de mis compañeras por supuesto.

De hecho, había estado tan descentrada que el toque de atención me llegó justo cuando poníamos punto y final a aquella clase, y me citaba en su despacho con el semblante serio.

En otra ocasión habría enloquecido al caminar por el pasillo que me llevaba hasta su oficina, pero en aquel instante ni siquiera me apetecía verle.

Tal vez suene raro, y sobre todo caprichoso, pero Brian había dejado de existir para mí como lo había estado haciendo durante los dos últimos años. Mi corazón, muy a pesar mía, se había fijado en él por pura diversión o tal vez como preparación para lo que estaba por llegar.

Estoy convencida de que no sería consciente de lo que me sucedía con ella, si antes no me hubiera sentido así por él. Y sí, hablo de ella porque Quinn es una chica, y era la culpable de que yo dejase de pensar en mi profesor día y noche.

Admitir que me había enamorado sería patético, estrambótico, hilarante, absurdo, da igual el adjetivo que le adjudicara, cualquiera de ellos le vendría bien. Porque mis ideales acerca del amor me recordaban constantemente que una persona no se enamora en un día, ni en dos semanas, ni en un mes. Sin embargo aquello que me amordazaba y me provocaba tantas ganas de llorar y de huir a la vez, no podía ser otra cosa más que eso. Que un enamoramiento casi enfermizo que me llevaba a querer perderme para siempre, y olvidarme que algo así podría sucederme de manera tan repentina.

No tenía ni idea de lo que era el amor verdadero, pero si te hacía sentir así, prefería no saberlo ni sentirlo nunca.

Tener esa imagen del amor tan destructiva no me hacía bien. Yo era una chica alegre, siempre lo fui. Pensaba que el amor era lo mejor que te podía pasar en la vida, y que todo o casi todo lo justificaba. Pero conocerla a ella me abrió los ojos de la peor manera posible.

Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su encantador acento y la dulzura con la que podía llegar a acariciarme, me hicieron enfrentarme por primera vez a una situación que realmente dolía. Como si hubiese pasado de niña a mujer en un par de horas. Como si tuviese que elegir entre mi vida o la de mis padres. En este caso, la felicidad de Santana ocupaba el lugar de lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida, como son mis padres. Y tener que anteponer su felicidad a mi ilusión me estaba destrozando.

Una semana entera, mejor dicho 9 días completos, con sus mañanas, sus tardes y sus noches. 9 días en los que veía como Santana seguía su curso de intentar conquistarla, y mi corazón se rompía cada vez que la veía salir diciendo que se iba a encontrar con ella. 9 días desde que la vi por última vez en la acera de la cafetería, llena de confusión y algo de pena por mi desplante. 9 días sin saber absolutamente nada de ella. 9 días de completo martirio.

Confieso que la desilusión aumentó al ver que Quinn ni siquiera insistió en hablar conmigo después de mi huida a las puertas de la cafetería. De hecho incluso me enfadé y me sentí ofendida. Ni siquiera un simple mensaje, ni una estúpida llamada o una pregunta a Santana en tantos días, era demasiado rencor para alguien que supuestamente se había vuelto loca por mí. Quinn parecía haber aceptado tan bien que no le diese una oportunidad, que no llegaba a comprenderlo.

Yo en su lugar habría insistido un poco más, no sé…tal vez averiguar el verdadero motivo por el que tomé aquella decisión. Pero ella no. Me dejó ir sin más y no volvió a interesarse más. Y muy a mi pesar, y aunque he de confesar que era lo mejor para mi relación con Santana, estaba convencida de que no lo haría en los siguientes días.

**—¿Puedo pasar?—**pregunté tras golpear la puerta con suavidad. Permanecía entre abierta y pude ver a Brian sentado frente a su ordenador.

Estaba serio, demasiado. De hecho creo que nunca lo había visto con aquella expresión.

—**Sí…sí, pasa Rachel, estaba esperándote**—respondió al tiempo que cerraba de golpe el ordenador y esperaba a que yo accediera.

Eso hice. Con algo de nervios y temerosa, me adentré en el despacho y esperé a que me invitara a sentarme. Pero aquel gesto de protocolo no llegó. Brian se levantó y se colocó frente a mí, ocupando un trozo de la mesa para sentarse y escrutarme con la mirada.

Confieso que me sentí un tanto extraña por su intensa mirada, no solo hacia mis ojos o cara, sino hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. Fue bastante confuso verle actuar así, y eso hizo que mi inseguridad aumentase.

**—¿Qué…qué ocurre?—**balbuceé tratando de hacerle reaccionar.

—**Eso quisiera saber yo**—dijo centrándose por fin en mis ojos**—.¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Por qué estás así?**

—**Si…si te refieres a mi falta de concentración, lo siento…lo siento de veras, prometo que no volverá a suceder**—me excusé.

**—¿Tienes problemas en casa o algo así?**

**—¿Qué?...no, no. Está todo bien**—fingí**—.Es solo que…bueno esta época no es la mejor para mí. Ya sabe…visitas…cenas, compras, unos vienen…otros van, mucho trabajo. **

**—El año pasado no estabas así.**

—**Sí, bueno…no sé, supongo que éste año es más intenso…pero de verdad—**volví a insistir—.**Todo está bien. La semana que viene lo haré todo perfecto, te lo prometo.**

** —Más te vale, Rachel**—sonó serio—.**Apenas te quedan unos meses para acabar y sería estúpido que dejases de lado ahora todo. Ahora es cuando más necesito que te esfuerces, ¿Lo entiendes?**

—**Claro…lo entiendo**.—Asentí rápidamente—**Lo haré bien, puedes estar tranquilo. Todo volverá a la normalidad.**

—**Bien**—musitó eliminando el gesto serio que mantenía mientras me miraba. Aunque no vi una sonrisa en su lugar, sino algo más confuso.

Brian volvía a escanearme, a fijarse con detenimiento sobre mi cuerpo o mi vestimenta, no lo sé. Solo sé que volvía a hacer que me sintiera algo insegura y sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

**—Si no tienes que decirme nada más, será mejor que me marche**—dije tras varios segundos en silencio. –**En dos horas tengo que estar en la cafetería y…**

** —Espera**—se levantó de su improvisado asiento**—, aún no he terminado.**

** —Oh…¿Y bien?, ¿Qué…qué ocurre?**

—**Bueno…me has dicho que todo volverá a la normalidad en las clases**—dijo al tiempo que me rodeaba y se acercaba a la puerta que quedaba detrás de mí. **–¿Eso significa que también volverá la normalidad conmigo?**

Tuve que analizar bien aquella pregunta antes de responder, porque no sabía qué intenciones tenía al hacérmela. Su voz y tono no eran del todo naturales y eso me desconcertó. Aunque la verdadera convulsión me la provocó el pequeño pero delator sonido del seguro de la puerta. El breve _click_ me hizo comprender que Brian había cerrado la puerta desde dentro, y eso no me gustó en absoluto.

**—No...no entiendo—**murmuré buscándolo con la mirada. Fue lo mejor que hice. Jamás esperé encontrármelo a un palmo de mi con aquella mirada tan desconcertante, o tal vez debía decir intensa**.—¿Qué…qué sucede?—**balbuceé intimidada.

—**Rachel…no vamos a jugar más. Suficiente paciencia he tenido contigo y creo que ya va siendo hora que tomemos esto como los adultos que somos.**

** —¿Qué?**—susurré temiéndome lo peor.

Y sí, tal vez un par de semanas atrás ver a Brian de aquella forma y devorándome con la mirada, habría supuesto el culmen de la felicidad más absoluta. Pero en aquel instante no era más que algo que me intimidaba y me daba miedo. Ni siquiera me apetecía hablar con él.

—**No te hagas la inocente. Llevas un mes sin dejar de provocarme, Rachel…y soy un hombre, no soy de piedra y es evidente que tú tampoco lo eres cuando estas delante de mí—**respondió al tiempo que deslizaba su mano con suavidad por mi mejilla, apartando varios mechones de pelo que caían de mi moño. –**Tengo que admitir que nunca me había fijado en ti, pero últimamente es imposible…no sabía que tenía una mujer como tú tan cerca.**

**—Brian…—**musité reaccionando a tiempo. Aparté su mano con sutileza de mi cara y di un paso atrás. –**Creo…creo que estás confundido**—balbuceé sin saber muy bien qué hacer para salir de aquella situación.

**—¿Confundido?—**volvió a acercarse—.**Soy tu profesor…¿Te haces una idea de lo que me estoy jugando al acercarme así a ti?, no…no te lo imaginas. Pero sé que eres madura, sé que…**—tragó saliva al tiempo que volvía a mirarme con descaro—**Sé que podemos entendernos perfectamente y acabar con ésta…tensión.**

** —No…no hay ninguna tensión—**me excusé.

**—¿Y las flores?, ¿Y tus miradas?, ¿Y tus movimientos delante de mí? ¿Crees que soy de piedra?**

**—No…no, espera…creo, creo que te has confundido. Las flores no eran más que un detalle de agradecimiento**—respondí tan rápido como pude, de hecho casi me atropellaba con las palabras**—, y los movimientos solo son parte del baile.**

Mentirosa.

De nuevo mentía como nunca antes lo había hecho, o mejor dicho como nunca antes de aquel último mes había hecho.

Era evidente que las flores llevaban un mensaje íntimo y la intención de regalárselas era exactamente a lo que él se refería. Al igual que mis insinuaciones y mi manera de mirarlo. Que Quinn me hiciera creer que era sexy y sensual fue lo que provocó que yo actuara así frente a él. Pero no volví a hacerlo desde que las dudas por ella se instalaron en mí.

Me negaba en rotundo a dejarme llevar en algo que ni siquiera me apetecía en aquel instante, y si para evitarlo tenía que mentir, lo iba a hacer sin dudas.

—**No juegues conmigo Rachel**—volvió a atacar sujetándome ésta vez por la cintura y acercándose tanto a mi rostro, que empecé a sentir su respiración sobre mis labios.

Estaba completamente colapsada, y él se estaba aprovechando de su intimidante personalidad.

**—No…no estoy jugando, Brian**—lamenté. –**Por favor…necesito…necesito marcharme.**

—**Luego**—susurró justo cuando volvía a acariciarme, ésta vez deslizando sus dedos por mi cuello. –**Ahora tú y yo nos vamos a divertir…**

Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero por suerte fui lo suficiente valiente como para no dejar que sus labios me atraparan y lo esquivé justo a tiempo. Supongo que le desconcerté, de hecho yo también lo hice al ver cómo había logrado sortearlo y la puerta se presentaba ante mí como mi única escapatoria.

**—¿Dónde vas?—**se revolvió rápido**—, ¿Qué haces?**

**—Brian…yo…yo lo siento, pero creo que no debería estar aquí**—me excusé sin querer mirarle, tratando ya de abrir el pestillo que mantenía la puerta perfectamente bloqueada.

**—Rachel**—volvió a acercarse a mí—, **no te asustes…yo solo quiero lo mismo que tú. Vamos a pasarlo bien, nada más…**

—**No me toques **—esgrimí al notar como su mano volvía a buscar mi cintura**—, por favor…no…no te acerques.**

**—¡Hey!...no me jodas, ¿Eh?. Has estado calentándome todo éste tiempo y ahora vienes con esa actitud.**

—**No…no he estado haciendo eso**—espeté notando como los nervios me estaban impidiendo abrir la puerta con rapidez.—**Creo que te he confundido…y lo siento, pero yo no…yo no busco nada, Brian. ¿Ok?**

**—¡Escúchame!—**sonó rudo, casi como amenaza y yo me temí lo peor. Estaba a punto de gritar y lo iba a hacer si no fuera por cómo se apartó de mí. Imaginé que él supo que lo haría también, y eso le pondría en una situación bastante comprometida.—**Ok…todo ha sido una confusión**—bajó el volumen de su voz—.**Te pido que me disculpes.**

**—Déjame salir por favor**—supliqué sin poder controlar el ataque de nervios que me acusaba.

**—Te dejaré salir si te tranquilizas…no ha pasado nada aquí, ¿De acuerdo?. Deja de temblar y relájate…**

—**Lo haré si abres la puerta**—lo miré con recelo y parece que funcionó.

Brian se acercó de nuevo sin dejar de mirarme, y desbloqueó el dichoso cerrojo para que pudiese abrir la puerta sin más y marcharme.

Y eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando vi como me permitía el paso, aunque su voz volvió a detenerme.

**—Lo siento Rachel**—musitó**—, ha sido un error…¿De acuerdo?. No…no saquemos las cosas de quicio.**

Asentí, pero no porque estuviese de acuerdo con sus palabras, sino porque supe que de esa manera podría escaparme de allí de una vez. Y no estaba equivocada.

Fue tan grande la bocanada de aire que tomé al llegar a la calle, que los pulmones me dolieron al notar el frio. Aunque rápidamente volverían a subir de temperatura por culpa de colapso de lágrimas y llanto que me atizó tras ser consciente de lo que acababa de vivir.

Es probable que mi dramatismo infundado me hiciera ver aquella situación como algo realmente horrible. Que me hiciera sentir que estaba a punto de ser forzada por mi propio profesor, al que supuestamente adoraba. Es probable que mi mente se imaginara la escena más ruda, más desafortunada y amenazante, sin duda. Pero el terrible malestar que me invadió de repente ya no tenía excusa.

Me había sentido tan insegura frente a él, que no podía evitar llorar como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Pensándolo fríamente, Brian solo hizo lo que ciertamente yo le había incitado a hacer. No tenía excusas y no podía sentirme privada de mi derecho a ser femenina, sensual o sexy cuando quisiera, porque él tenía razón.

Lo había estado tentando. Había estado coqueteando con él y mostrándole una cara mía que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Y dio resultado. Como bien dijo, era un hombre y no era de piedra, y yo podría llegar incluso a comprenderlo. Pero mi situación personal en aquel momento no iba a aceptar algo así aunque fuese la culpable.

Tal vez Quinn tenía razón al decirme que jugaba en otra liga. Que trataba de una forma diferente a las mujeres a como yo lo había idealizado. Que tal vez no era un príncipe azul, educado y embaucador que se despedía con un beso en la mejilla tras haberte invitado a cenar en el lugar más romántico de la ciudad, y te pedía matrimonio con un diamante. Fue mi error no creer que solo era un hombre que se deja llevar por su instinto. Y que tener un encuentro sexual furtivo en su propio despacho con una de sus alumnas, no era más que una excitante fantasía que a buen seguro, ya habría cumplido con otras.

Y tal vez ser consciente de todo ello y mi desestabilizado estado anímico tras sufrirlo, hizo que el aire que debía ayudarme a tranquilizarme, solo lograse hacer estallar el nudo de nervios en mi estómago y las lágrimas saliesen sin control alguno de mis ojos.

Caminé. Caminé con rabia intentando huir de allí. Tratando de lograr que el frío me ayudase a dejar atrás el mal trago y mi desesperante situación emocional. Como si el caminar sin poder contener el llanto en una avenida repleta de personas, fuese la mejor solución para calmarme.

Evidentemente no lo era, pero sí me iba a ayudar mucho más que encerrarme en el metro y permitir que cualquier paranoico me inquietase con su mirada. Porque otra cosa no sé, pero psicópatas paranoicos que te devoraban con la mirada había por todos lados. No había esquina o callejón en aquella ciudad, que no se presentara con alguien dispuesto a acosarte de alguna manera, y no siempre de forma violenta.

Una mirada, una risotada, un movimiento extraño o un simple insulto. Nueva York tenía más de 8 millones de habitantes, y un gran porcentaje de ellos estaban pirados.

Y yo no me quedaba atrás.

Lo cierto es que tras recorrer varias manzanas sin dejar de llorar, supe que mi imagen bien podría equipararse a alguno de esos paranoicos en los que pensaba. Si yo fuese una de esas transeúntes que se cruzaban conmigo, ni siquiera me iba a detener a mirarme. Probablemente me esquivaría y evitaría en todo momento cualquier contacto visual por miedo a alguna reprimenda.

Pero se ve que esa actitud solo la tenemos los que vivimos en éste país. O tal vez los que nos hemos contagiado de la multicultural paranoia de ésta ciudad, no lo sé. Porque al parecer, y después de lo que ya conocía, en Brighton no era habitual huir de una esquizofrénica que caminaba a pasos forzados por una gran avenida, mientras las lágrimas dejaban un reguero ennegrecido en sus mejillas por culpa del rímel.

Tal vez nos habían mentido al decirnos que los ingleses eran fríos y distantes. O tal vez si era cierto, pero existía una excepción. La excepción que siempre rompe la regla.

A punto estuve de golpearla con mi pierna al notar como me sujetaba del brazo y me paraba en seco en mitad de la acera. Menos mal que no lo hice. Su altura y su fuerza, más el odio que me tenía, podrían haberme causado más problemas que los que yo podría crearle con una simple patada.

**—¿Estás sorda?**—me recriminó.

**—¿Qué?...¿Qué…haces?**

**—¿Cómo?...llevo un minuto llamándote y me ignoras**—volvió a recriminarme, como si ella tuviese derecho a algo así**.—¿Qué diablos te pasa?**

**—¿Me estabas persiguiendo?—**cuestioné lanzando una mirada hacia Bleu. Sí, era ella, pero no la Fabray por la que yo estaba perdiendo la cabeza, o mejor dicho había perdido la cabeza, sino la otra, la jirafa.

Emma me miraba desconcertada al tiempo que atinaba a soltar mi brazo. No pude reconocerla bajo la enorme capucha del abrigo que vestía, hasta que no escuché su voz y vi a Bleu. Aunque lo que realmente creo que me sucedió es que no terminaba de comprender es que ella estuviese hablándome.

**—¿Qué dices idiota?—**recuperó su típico tono—.**Has pasado por al lado mía y te he visto así…¿Qué te pasa?**—se interesó, y yo me confundí. **—¿Quién es la maleducada ahora?—**Ni siquiera era consciente de que me había cruzado con ella. Hasta tal punto llegaba mi estado de shock en aquella tarde**.—¿Por qué lloras?**

—**Déjame en paz Emma**—atiné a responder al tiempo que me giraba y emprendía de nuevo el trayecto, pero a ella no parecía gustarle o no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediera.

No me dijo nada, pero sí hizo algo para lograr que volviera a detenerme. Y lo hizo utilizando a mi amigo, a Bleu.

Apenas había recorrido un par de metros cuando lo vi posicionarse frente a mí y lanzarme un ladrido que me paralizó. De hecho me mostró los dientes como nunca antes lo había hecho, consiguiendo que mi desconcierto aumentase y también, por qué no, algo de temor.

**—Bien hecho chico**—dijo ella al llegar junto al animal e interponerse en mi camino**—. ¿Dónde vas?**—me volvió a cuestionar.

**—¿Me quieres dejar en paz?, no quiero hablar contigo…**

**—Ok, no hables conmigo…pero al menos deberías agradecerme que he tenido la delicadeza de detenerme y dejar que te despidas de él—**miró al animal, que había vuelto a recuperar su tranquila y parsimoniosa actitud.

**—¿Qué?...¿De qué hablas?**

—**Bleu se va de viaje…la estúpida de mi hermana cree que lo mejor es que regrese con mi abuela, así que dudo que lo vuelvas a ver más…a menos que de una patada te haga cruzar medio mundo.**

¿Locura?, ¿Realmente me había vuelto loca?.

Puede que mis pensamientos no fuesen los más acertados para aquella situación, pero no tenía otra manera de tratar de desbloquearme del shock en el que me encontraba.

Emma había logrado que mi desesperante llanto lleno de rabia y confusión, quedase fulminado por una extraña pena al escuchar sus palabras. Ni siquiera mis ganas de gritarle a ella fueron suficientes para evitar volver a sentirme sumisa y desconsolada, pero ésta vez de verdad.

Solo era un perro. Uno más de tantos como hay en el mundo. Uno que no había vivido conmigo, ni se había criado gracias a mí. Un simple perro provocador de mi desbarajuste emocional. Él era el culpable de todo lo que me había sucedido desde hacía ya casi dos meses, y no podía odiarlo.

**—¿Cómo…como que se va de viaje?—**repetí sin poder evitar mirar al animal, que parecía ser consciente de lo que hablábamos.

—**Es el consejo que una veterinaria le ha dado a Quinn. Bleu está depresivo…o algo así, porque echa de menos a mi abuela y…bueno, Quinn ha organizado todo para enviarlo a Australia con ella. De hecho ha tenido que viajar hasta Baltimore para arreglar unos papeles con unos familiares de mi padre. Es una locura…¿Cómo vas a enviar a un perro solo a Australia?, pues lo hacen…y la empresa de mensajería lleva a un tipo que se encarga de cuidarlos durante el vuelo. ¿Te lo puedes creer?. Deberían dejar viajar a alguna de nosotras con él.**

Confieso que no presté demasiada atención a lo que Emma me comentaba, porque seguía centrada en Bleu y su inminente aventura. De hecho llegué a imaginármelo sentado en una butaca de cualquier avión, contemplando por una de las ventanitas como el océano se expandía bajo él y sonreía al saber que se iba a reunir con su verdadera dueña. Con su compañera durante tantos años.

Sé que es absurdo imaginarlo así, cuando lo más normal es que aquel viaje lo hiciera dentro de una jaula. Pero mi imaginación prefería verlo de esa manera. Al menos así evitaba dejar escapar otra tanda de lágrimas sin sentido.

Sin embargo, y aunque no estuviese prestando atención a las palabras de Emma, si era consciente de que me estaba hablando, y no gritando o rebuznando como solía hacer cada vez que se dirigía a mí. Me estaba hablando, explicándome e incluso…confesándome que no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Estaba buscando mi apoyo de alguna manera y eso era raro, muy pero que muy raro.

**—Deberías decirle adiós. Conociéndote estoy segura de que montarías un drama si te enteras que se ha ido y no has tenido tiempo a despedirte.**

Aquello si lo escuché nítidamente, y aunque mis ojos se fijaron en ella buscando alguna pizca de sarcasmo, no pude evitar acercarme al animal y acariciarlo.

Ni siquiera me provocó repulsión cuando vi como su lengua azulada dejaba varios lengüetazos en mis manos. Me acerqué, lo acaricié y terminé regalándole un extraño abrazo que el animal parecía entender perfectamente.

No hablé, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque no tenía palabras.

Hacía escasos 30 minutos estaba viviendo la situación más tensa y desagradable de cuantas había vivido en mi vida, y ahora estaba despidiéndome de un pequeño amigo, noble y fiel como ninguno, que siempre había esperado lo mejor de mí. Un pequeño amigo que había cambiado mi vida, daba igual si a peor o a mejor.

No podía estar triste. Pude ver el brillo en sus ojos pero no había lágrimas como la última vez que lo miré así. Y eso me hizo entender que él ya sabía que iba a volver a ser feliz junto su adorada compañera. A pesar de los más de 15.000 kilómetros que los separaban, él ya sabía que iba a volver a verla. Y eso era más que suficiente para sonreír, y no llorar.

**—¿Cómo…como está Quinn?—**musité sin dejar de acariciarlo, sin poder evitar volver a pensar en ella.

—**Mal, pero sabe que es lo mejor…igual que yo**—fue sincera. –**Me jode muchísimo, le rompería los dientes a todo el que se pusiera frente a mí de la rabia…pero es lo mejor para él, sin duda.**

** —Te entiendo**—susurré comprendiendo por primera vez su actitud. O tal vez la rabia que me había provocado Brian, había logrado que mi empatía con ella fuese más fuerte.—**Yo haría lo mismo…**

**—Tonterías**—masculló con humor—. **Eres muy poca cosa como para enfrentarte a nadie.**

—**Emma…no tengo ganas de discutir**—la interrumpí**—, así que por favor te pido que…**

**—Yo tampoco**—no dejó que continuase—.**Pero veo que es la única manera de que dejes de llorar y vuelvas a ser tú. Rachel…¿Qué diablos te pasa?—**volvió a interesarse y ésta vez me sorprendió. Y lo hizo porque realmente parecía preocupada por mí.

No supe que responder ante tal alarde de estima, pero de nuevo mis ojos reaccionaron y las lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse a ellos. Tuve que recuperar la compostura y alzarme para al menos quedar a su altura. Aunque eso fuese físicamente imposible.**—¿Te ha pasado algo?—**volvió a insistir**—. Mira…ya sé que no te caigo bien, ni tú a mi…pero no soy tan inhumana como para verte en ese estado y no preocuparme.**

**—No tienes que preocuparte**—musité tras aclararme la garganta—.**Solo he tenido un mal día y llorar es lo único que me desahoga.**

—**No te creo…¿Por qué ibas a tener un mal día hoy jueves, que supuestamente te lo pasas divirtiéndote con los músculos de ese profesor de cuarta de ojos azules?**

Exagerada, sí, pero juro que mi mandíbula llegó a tocar el suelo tras escucharla hablar.

**—¿Cómo sabes…sabes…eso?**

—**A estas alturas, toda Nueva york sabe que Rachel Berry vive por y para ese tipo. Aún me debes un bombón como el que le entregaste a él—**me amenazó divertida—. **Soy mucho más guapa que él y no necesito vestir mayas para demostrar que mi culo está mucho más firme.**

**—Basta**—mascullé evitando aquel continuo ataque que no me ayudaba en nada—**No quiero hablar de él, ¿Vale?**

**—¿Vienes de allí no?**

** —¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Me estás espiando?**

**—Te veo el tutú—**bromeó.

**—¿Qué?—**me miré desconcertada**—, ¿Qué dices de tutú?**

**—Es que eres realmente patética**—soltó sin poder contener una risotada**—, te estoy viendo el moño ese que llevas y ese bolso por el que asoma un lazo rosa como los que Quinn utilizaba cuando quería ser femenina. A menos que seas la más hortera del país, apuesto a que llevas unas puntas ahí metida. Y a menos que seas imbécil y te guste ponerte esos zapatos para pasear, juraría que vienes de tus clases.**

Debería haberle gritado, pero inexplicablemente terminé conteniendo una extraña risa mezclada con el sollozo que aún seguía palpitando en mi garganta. Y la situación se volvió realmente surrealista.

**—¿Por qué sales llorando de clases de ballet?, creí que te gustaban…¿Te has caído y todo el mundo te ha visto el tutú?—**volvió a bromear**—¿O es que has olvidado el desodorante y míster musculitos te ha dicho que hueles mal?**

**—Basta por favor…**

**—Oh…entiendo, has querido violarlo y ha salido huyendo, ¿Verdad? **

No debí hacerlo, de hecho aquel tipo de broma empezaba a divertirme hasta que escuché la última de las ocurrencias. La sonrisa extraña se esfumó de mi cara y sin poder explicarlo, me aparté de ella dejándola de nuevo a solas en mitad de la acera.

Acababa de recordarme lo que me había sucedido aunque no fuese exactamente aquello, y no supe qué hacer o decir. Así que lo mejor era huir. Pero Emma Fabray tenía muchas similitudes con su hermana en ese aspecto, y no me iba a permitir el lujo de desaparecer sin más.

**—¡No me jodas, Rachel!—** la escuché exclamar detrás de mí, siguiendo mis pasos.—**No me jodas, no me digas que el mierda ese te ha hecho algo…**

Tuve que volver a detenerme. Emma no habló, sino que gritó y aquella frase la pudieron escuchar varias personas que en ese momento pasaban junto a nosotras.

**—Basta…no ha pasado nada**—traté de explicarme para evitar una confusión mayor.

**—¡Rachel!—**volvió a dirigirse a mí con el gesto completamente descompuesto**—, ¿Me estás hablando en serio?, ¿Ese tipo ha intentado…**

—**No ha intentado nada**—le excusé—.**Solo he discutido con él porque…porque ha habido una confusión, nada más…**

**—¿Segura?, porque tienes cara de haber pasado miedo. **

**—No…no, soy…soy así de dramática**—volví a excusarme, pero ésta vez a mí misma—**Todo está bien…no ha pasado nada, solo una confusión y**…

**—Rachel**—me interrumpió—. **Eso es un tema serio. Me da igual que sea tu profesor o el príncipe de Inglaterra, no puedes permitir que nadie haga…**

—**No ha hecho nada, te lo aseguro**—la tranquilicé. Por un momento creí que era ella quien había vivido la situación, en vez de yo.—**Solo un mal entendido. Nada más…hemos hablado y está todo solucionado. **

** —¿Y por qué lloras?**

** —Lloro porque…porque soy idiota. Llevo dos años enamorada de él y hoy me he dado cuenta de que no lo estoy**—dije tratando de convencerla**.—Soy así de patética…ya lo sabes.**

** —¿Por qué no te creo?**

** —Porque eres inglesa y desconfías de todo el mundo**—traté de bromear, aunque no surtió efecto alguno en ella. Emma parecía estar realmente preocupada y eso me desconcertaba aún más en aquel día.

—**Ya…ya te he dicho que tengo ganas de romper dientes…puedo empezar por él, si quieres…**

** —No…su sonrisa es hermosa**—añadí sabiendo que su respuesta no era más que una estupidez por tranquilizarme.—**Déjalo estar…yo estoy bien.**

—**Ok…**—tensó la mandíbula**— Si tú lo dices…tú sabrás. **

**—¿Cuándo…cuando se marcha?—**miré de soslayo a Bleu, tratando de cambiar de conversación.

—**En unas horas…estoy esperando que la idiota de mi hermana llegue de Baltimore.**

**—Ok—**susurré acercándome de nuevo al animal, a quien volví a acariciar con dulzura, y también más tranquila.

No supe por qué, pero ver la actitud protectora de Emma me hizo bien. Jamás imaginé una reacción así de ella, precisamente de ella, para defenderme. Y eso me agradaba.

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido entre nosotras. Tal vez sí tenía corazón, aunque la educación le faltase.

**—¿Santana lo sabe?**

** —Supongo que sí. Se pasa las horas hablando con Quinn. Son unas cotorras…**

—**Ok…imagino que no servirá de mucho pero…si necesitáis algo en lo que pueda ayudaros…no tienes más que pedirlo. Y…bueno…puedes decirle a Quinn que estoy para lo que necesite**—añadí notando como la desilusión y la pena regresaban a mí. Pero ésta vez sin nada que ver por lo sucedido con Brian. Era ser consciente de que la rubia estaba haciendo justamente lo que yo le pedí con Santana. Que se acercara a ella y se olvidase de mí.

**—Podrías decírselo tú**—respondió dejando que Bleu se acercara a ella para que le colocase la correa. –**Estoy segura de que le hará más ilusión que si se lo digo yo**—esbozó una traviesa sonrisa, pero yo la ignoré.

—**No…no quiero interrumpirla demasiado**—me excusé—**Díselo por favor…¿Ok?**

—**Como quieras Tucán**—espetó recuperando su habitual tono agridulce—**Deberías irte antes de que te confundan con una…**

—**Ya…ya me voy**—no permití que dijese lo que a punto estuvo de soltar. Prefería seguir guardando aquella imagen preocupada y dulce que me había mostrado minutos antes.—**Gracias por todo.**

No respondió, y no me importó que no lo hiciera. Seguía siendo Emma, la jirafa Fabray, y no iba a dejar que su orgullo quedase demasiado debilitado por la preocupación que le provoqué. Sin embargo no tuvo impedimentos en demostrarme que a pesar de todo lo que nos sucedía a las dos, de nuestros enfrentamientos y ese extraño odio que parecía tenerme, podía contar con ella. Supuse que su amistad con Santana era lo suficientemente fuerte como para actuar así conmigo, y que probablemente lo hacía por ella, no por mí. Pero daba igual. Después de aquel horrible día, aquel encuentro con Emma y a pesar de la marcha de Bleu, logró animarme y tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para regresar a mi apartamento, y evitar que tanto Kurt como Santana descubriesen mi estado.

Tenía completamente claro que ninguno de los dos iban a saber lo que me había sucedido. Decírselo suponía tener que confesarle que había rechazado a Brian cuando más interesado estaba, y eso me llevaba a explicarles el motivo de mi rechazo. Y no. No estaba dispuesta a seguir mintiendo acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Quinn. Lo mejor que podría hacer, era omitirles todo.

Al menos así lo creí yo.

* * *

#Truelovefic


	26. Vigésimo Sexto

Vigesimosexto

¿Lo mejor de que tu mejor amiga sea tu jefa?, no tener que excusarte para pedir el día libre en la cafetería, aunque tuviese la mejor justificación posible.

Una llamada. Una bendita llamada de teléfono a las 9 de la noche del peor y más dramático jueves de mi vida, cambió por completo mi perspectiva de día, de semana e incluso de mes.

Una llamada de Rupert Campion, mi salvador. Bueno, en realidad era el productor de Funny Girl. El mismo que había presenciado mi más horrenda y desastrosa de las audiciones. El mismo que con algo de pena me pidió que bajase del escenario porque no entraba dentro de lo que él necesitaba para el musical. El mismo que me vio dejar caer varias lágrimas llenas de impotencia y me despidió deseándome suerte para la próxima vez. Ese mismo hombre de voz penetrante y mirada transparente, había tenido la valentía de acordarse de mí y darme otra oportunidad que no debía escaparse de mis manos.

No. Fanny Brice ya tenía dueña para su musical de Funny Girl, pero aquel atrevido productor tenía más proyectos en mente, y pensó en mí para uno de ellos.

Dorothy Gale.

Dorothy, la adorable y hermosa Dorothy de El Mago de Oz. Un personaje que yo jamás había imaginado tener opción a interpretar, y que llegaba a mis manos en forma de libreto y con la total y absoluta confianza de Rupert. Juro que jamás en mi vida agradecí tanto una segunda oportunidad como era aquella, y tan solo me limité a aceptar la reunión a la que me invitó. Una reunión meramente informativa pero completamente alentadora.

Tres semanas. Tenía tres semanas para prepararme a conciencia aquella audición y ésta vez no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie pudiese privarme de devolverle la confianza con una actuación perfecta. Ni siquiera el karma que tanto me martirizaba últimamente. Es cierto que en ya tenía una audición a corto plazo para que me había estado preparando a conciencia, de hecho ya me sabía todo el libreto incluido los otros personajes. Pero ésa llamada supuso una oportunidad única que no podía desaprovechar.

Después de aquella llamada mi noche mejoró y casi no llegué a pensar en lo que me había sucedido con Brian, ni en la marcha de Bleu, de hecho ni siquiera pensé en ella. Bueno, lo cierto es que miento, pero se había convertido en una costumbre tan cotidiana hacerlo que ni siquiera me daba cuenta de cuándo lo hacía.

Era imposible no pensar en ella cuando sabía que allí, en mi estantería donde guardaba mis libros y álbumes de fotos, había varias instantáneas de ella. Era imposible no pensar cuando el lirio aún se mantenía en perfecto estado dentro del pequeño jarrón donde estaba situado, recordándome que quería seducirme. Que me veía hermosa como nunca antes nadie me vio. Era imposible no recordarla cuando deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a besarla. Pero eso no iba a suceder, y lo tenía tan claro que incluso yo me sorprendía.

Aquel viernes, evidentemente, cancelé la supuesta salida que Santana había planeado porque la reunión se iba a llevar a cabo a las 8 de la tarde, y no tenía idea alguna de cuánto podría alargarse. Por suerte, no lo hizo más de dos horas. De hecho llegué al apartamento a una hora aceptable para poder apuntarme a esa fiesta. Sin embargo no lo hice y pude escaparme. Santana ya se divertía lejos de Brooklyn, y yo necesitaba más que nunca descansar. No solo mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, sino que también mi mente echaba de menos relajarse. Sin embargo no todo iba a salir como yo pretendía aquella noche.

Nada más abrir la puerta descubrí que no iba a estar a solas en el apartamento, y que muy buena actriz debía ser para no ser víctima de un cuestionario comprometido.

Kurt abrazaba uno de los cojines recostado en el sofá, mientras veía algo en la televisión.

**—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No ibas a salir con Blaine?**

** —Hola…¿Qué tal?, yo bien…me alegra verte, a mí también…bla, bla, bla…**

Respuesta sarcástica, ejemplo de disputa entre él y su novio. Kurt era tan predecible que ni siquiera pregunté.

Me deshice del abrigo y el bolso, y me colé en la cocina dispuesta a aliviar la sed que me acompañaba desde que salí de la reunión.

**—¿Qué haces aquí?**—me preguntó él al ver que lo ignoraba. Lo cierto es que no deseaba discutir y mucho menos por Blaine.

—**Vivo aquí, ¿Recuerdas?**

**—Santana me dijo que tenías una reunión para un musical, ¿Es cierto?**

**—¿Por qué no iba a serlo?**

**—Porque es raro que vayas a reunirte a esta hora de la noche. ¿Qué clase de musical es?, ¿Es algo erótico?—**bromeó y yo sonreí. No porque me hiciera gracia, ya que mi sentido del humor se había visto delicadamente influenciado por el sarcasmo, y no cualquier cosa me agradaba. Sino porque intuía cual iba a ser su reacción al enterarse de cuál era el personaje que me habían ofrecido.

De hecho, para hacerlo más divertido ni siquiera le respondí. Tomé mi vaso de agua y caminé hasta él lanzándole el libreto que Ruper me había entregado para que lo estudiase. Obviamente no lo esperaba. Kurt seguía inmerso en su relajada y desganada misión por entretenerse con un programa de cotilleos que veía en aquel instante en la televisión, y solo reaccionó al mirar de reojo la portada del libreto para descubrir su nombre.

Pude ver como los ojos se le abrían como platos y no tardé en tomar asiento junto a él, mostrando mi mayor y más orgullosa sonrisa.

**—¿Dorothy?...¿Dorothy Gale?**—espetó incrédulo**—, ¿El Mago de Oz?, ¿Cuándo?...**

—**La audición es** **dentro de tres semanas, para año nuevo…aún no es seguro, ¿Eh?, pero Ruper está bastante interesado en que haga la prueba, así que supongo que entro dentro del perfil que anda buscando.**

**—¿Quién es Ruper?, ¿Me tengo que casar con él?—**bromeó al tiempo que se reincorporaba.

**—Rupert Campion, es el productor…el mismo que me hizo la prueba para Funny Girl. Por lo visto, entendió que mi situación aquel día no tenía nada que ver con mi talento, y quiere darme esa nueva oportunidad. No pienso fallarle…y no**—le amenacé— **No tienes que casarte con él. Vamos a respetarlo por encima de todo, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Tranquila Dorothy, solo lo decía porque si ese hombre te da el papel, empezaremos a vivir como reyes. No veo el día en el que me presentes ante Broadway como tu asesor de moda.**

**—¿Solo quieres que triunfe por tu beneficio personal?, ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?, ¿Eso es lo que te preocupas por mí?**

**—Por supuesto, ¿Acaso no sabías que llevo aguantándote desde los 15 años para aprovecharme de tu fama cuando la logres?**—ironizó—. **Puff…menudo desengaño, yo creí que ya lo sabias…**

**—Idiota**—mascullé regalándole un golpe con uno de los cojines.

—**Mmm…¿Estás bromeando y sonriendo?**—me cuestionó y lo cierto es que me provocó algo de desconcierto. No entendí muy bien su tono de voz.

**—¿Quieres que llore?**

**—No, pero después de una semana como alma en pena, me sorprende verte tan animada. **

Error. Alerta. Peligro de confesión y saturación de preguntas por parte de uno de los mayores especialistas en descubrir tramas de toda la historia.

Kurt era vivo, se percataba de cualquier insignificante detalle que sucediera ante él, aunque nadie más lo hiciera. No dejaba pasar ninguna excusa y siempre estaba alerta ante cualquier posible movimiento que le ayudase a hilar sus teorías. Lo cierto es que yo ya intuía que se había percatado de mi estado emocional en los últimos días, sin embargo él se mantuvo al margen hasta que encontrase el momento justo, o tal vez la prueba concluyente. Y aquella pregunta era el principio de su cuestionario, sin duda.

**—Estoy contenta**—traté de disimular—**Ya sabes que el invierno no me gusta y este frio me pone de mal humor. **

** —¿A quién intentas engañar?**

** —A nadie.**

** —Rachel, no soy idiota…sé que algo te ha pasado y no quieres contárnoslo. Santana también lo sabe, de hecho hoy mismo hemos hablado de ti. **

** —¿Santana te ha preguntado por mí?**—me interesé preocupada**.—¿Qué te ha dicho?**

—**Dime lo que te pasa y te lo cuento. **

—**No…Kurt, no empieces con el chantaje. A mí no me sucede nada, solo que he tenido una mala semana y ya está…no todos los días se está de buen humor.**

**—¿Entonces por qué te preocupa tanto lo que Santana pueda preguntarme de ti? Te aseguro que lleva toda la semana preguntándome si sabía lo que te sucedía…y ya sabes que cuando ella intuye algo, es que está en lo cierto.**

**—Joder**—me desesperé recuperando parte de mi mal humor**—. Ok…haz lo que quieras. Seguid hablando de mí sin decirme nada. Vosotros sabréis.**

**—¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que realmente te sucede?**—se puso serio**—, ¿Es por Brian?**

** —No, déjame…**

** —Rachel, llevas dos años sin recibir ni un solo gesto por parte de él y te has mantenido firme en tu propósito. Y ahora que recibes varias flores e incluso va a verte a la cafetería, ¿Te pones así?**

**—No quiero hablar de él**—le recriminé—.**No va a verme a la cafetería, va a tomar café como hace desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no me ha regalado varias flores, solo una estúpida Hortensia que ni siquiera sabe lo que significa.**

** —¿Y el lirio?—**me replicó—, **porque Quinn dejó bien claro que esa flor tenía un mensaje bastante claro y directo. Por amor de dios, ¿Qué pretendes que…**

**—El lirio no es de él**—zanjé sin poder contenerme. Y lo cierto es que me arrepentí en el mismo momento en el que lo dije.

**—¿Cómo?, ¿Qué no es de él?, ¿Entonces quién te lo ha regalado?**

**—Nadie**—balbuceé completamente nerviosa. Tanto que dejé el vaso de agua sobre la mesilla y recuperé el libreto que aun permanecía sobre las piernas de Kurt, para revisarlo y centrarme en otra cosa que no fuera aquello. Ilusa de mí al creer que Kurt haría lo mismo.

**—Rachel**—volvió a llamar mi atención con el gesto serio y sorprendido**—. ¿Quién diablos te ha regalado esa flor?**

** —He dicho que nadie…déjame en paz. Me la compré yo.**

**—¡Ja!, ¿Pero qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué no me quieres contar nada?**

**—Porque no tengo nada que contar**—exploté al fin**—, porque no puedo contar nada…¿Ok?. Esa flor me la compré yo porque me apetecía. Ya está…solo es una estúpida flor que me gustó la cuando vi en la floristería. **

Fue lo último que le dije antes de decidir levantarme del sofá y acabar con la presión que estaba sintiendo.

Tal vez sí. Tal vez contarle a Kurt todo lo que me había sucedido sería una buena manera de desahogarme. Al fin y al cabo, él era mi mejor amigo y no estaba metido de lleno en la historia. Podría ser el lado racional que tanto necesitaba en toda aquella locura. Pero no estaba preparada para explicarle que me había vuelto loca por Quinn, y que había incluso llegado a empezar algo sin que nadie lo supiera.

No. Prefería seguir guardando aquello hasta que la situación se calmase un poco y todo volviese a la normalidad. Pero, ¿Qué es normal en mi vida?. ¿Cuántas veces he tenido la suerte de vivir una vida normal?. Mi nacimiento ya fue diferente al no tener ni siquiera la oportunidad de disfrutar del amor de mi madre. ¿Qué me hacía pensar que el resto de la misma iba a ser como la de cualquier otra chica de Ohio, que lucha por un sueño? No. Mi vida no era normal, y en aquel instante no iba a ser menos. Apenas me puse de pie dispuesta a evitar que Kurt siguiera interrogándome, cuando escuché como la puerta se abría y un vendaval entraba sin más. Mejor dicho, escuchamos. Porque Kurt también se sorprendió tras percibir el ruido.

A punto estuvo de caer, pero la mano salvadora de Quinn logró que Santana no se diese de bruces contra el suelo. Y una escandalosa risotada se escapó de sus labios.

**—¡Cuidado!—**le dijo ella preocupada.

**—¡Estoy bien!**—respondió Santana sin dejar de reír**—, solo me he tropezado con la estúpida alfombra…¡Rachel!**—exclamó con tanta efusividad que incluso me asustó.

No podía creerlo. La escena volvía a repetirse. Santana estaba completamente borracha y Quinn, al igual que hizo en Acción de gracias, la acompañaba pacientemente, soportándola como solo una buena amiga es capaz de hacer. Juro que no sé qué reacción tuve al encontrarme con ella de frente. Hacía 10 días que no sabía nada de ella, solo que había viajado a Baltimore para preparar el viaje de Bleu. No había vuelto a verla, y fue tan extraño e intenso que a punto estuve de olvidarme por completo de quien realmente merecía la atención. O mejor dicho me obligaba a centrarme en ella.

—**Oh dios**—musitó Kurt siendo testigo del estado de Santana.

**—¿Qué…qué hacéis?—**cuestioné tratando de evitar la indescifrable mirada que Quinn me regalaba mientras sujetaba a Santana.

**—¡Divertirnos!—**respondió mi amiga, pero pronto tomo la palabra Quinn.

**—Creo que algo ha debido sentarle mal. Solo se ha tomado un par de cervezas y…ya no se mantiene en pie.**

**—Estoy bien rubia**—replicó ella soltándose de sus manos—. **Estoy perfecta…solo quiero divertirme.**

** —Santana…por dios, ¿Otra vez así?. **

**—Shhhh….estoy bien, solo me divierto**—volvió a repetir recuperando un poco la compostura**—.¿Vamos?—**le dijo a Quinn a quien tomó de la mano y comenzó a sonreír.

**—¿Dónde vas así?—**se interesó Kurt.

**—Vamos a ver una peli en mi habitación**—dijo Santana al tiempo que arrastraba a Quinn tras ella, mientras esta buscaba algo de ayuda en nosotros.

Kurt lo notó, y yo por supuesto también. Y como supe que él no iba a hacer nada, no tuve más remedio que lanzarme y tratar de evitar que Quinn siguiera pasándolo mal.

**—Espera…espera**—la detuve acercándome a ambas

**—¿Qué?...¿Qué haces?—**me cuestionó Santana con una seriedad que me desconcertó.

**—¿Te importa dejarnos a solas un minuto?—**miré a Quinn, que a tenor por el gesto que me regaló parecía estar aliviada por mi intervención. De hecho, fui yo misma quien hizo que Santana dejara de sujetar la mano de la rubia al interponerme entre ambas.

**—Claro—**susurró clavando sus ojos sobre los míos. Aquellos impresionantes ojos que tanto me transmitían y que eran capaces de mover incluso el suelo con un simple pestañeo.

Tiré de Santana como pude y me la llevé hacia su habitación. Y lo cierto es que no me costó demasiado trabajo hacerlo. De hecho, una vez que entramos dentro, noté como mi amiga comenzaba a caminar sin quejarse, y sobre todo sin tambalearse como lo había hecho al llegar.

**—¿Qué diablos haces?**—me acerqué a ella con la intención de evitar que Quinn nos pudiese oír en el exterior.—**El día de Acción de gracias me recriminaste porque te dejé hacer el ridículo delante de ella, ¿y ahora te presentas así?, ¿Estás loca?, ¿Por qué mierda te emborrachas?**

**—No estoy borracha**—respondió con tanta firmeza que el desconcierto no tardó en llegar a mí.

**—¿Qué no estás borracha?, ¿Te has visto?, por amor de Dios…Quinn está desesperada. **

**—¡No…estoy…borracha!—**volvió a insistirme, ésta vez llevándose las manos a la cara con frustración**—. Estoy bien**—susurró ante mi confusión—.**Me he bebido dos estúpidas cervezas, ¿Acaso crees que me voy a emborrachar con eso?**

**—¿Qué?...pero si has entrado…**

** —Lo estoy fingiendo**—murmuró con voz baja.

**—¿Qué?**

**—Escúchame…he vuelto a meter la pata, ¿Ok?. La he besado y me ha rechazado…y no sabía qué hacer para que no se marchara. Estoy fingiendo que me encuentro mal para que me acompañe y venga hasta aquí, hasta mi habitación.**

**—¿Estás loca?, ¿Qué mierda haces?**

**—Solo quiero estar a solas con ella, ¿Ok?. Escúchame Rachel, a Quinn le gustan las chicas…me lo ha confesado y yo tengo que tener mi oportunidad. Cuando la tenga aquí no podrá resistirse…no me va a poder rechazar porque será ella quien…**

**—¿Pero tú no estabas enamorada?**—la interrumpí consternada por su actitud.

**—Sí, lo estoy…pero si Quinn no se ha enamorado de mí en este tiempo respetándola, va siendo hora de dar un paso más y que se vuelva loca por mí. Y créeme…eso sé cómo hacerlo.**

**—Eres idiota**—mascullé enfadada.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**—¿Piensas enamorarla mintiéndole?, ¿Metiéndola en tu cama a la fuerza, sabiendo que ella no va a querer rechazarte dos veces en un solo día?. ¿Estás enferma?**

—**No consiento que me digas eso. Rachel cada una juega sus bazas y Quinn…Quinn ha coqueteado conmigo. Lo único que le pasa es que no se decide a dar el paso, pero para eso estoy yo…para incitarla a que se deje llevar.**

**—Estás obsesionada**.

**—¿Perdón?...Te recuerdo que tú misma me dijiste que luchara por ella.**

**—Pero no así. Quinn no es así…no te das cuenta. Ella es dulce, es…es romántica. ¿Cómo diablos pretendes enamorarla obligándola a que se meta en la cama contigo?. Además…borracha. Ella no es así. **

**—¿Y tú qué sabes cómo es ella?, ¿Desde cuándo la conoces tan bien?, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?, ¿No la odiabas?, ¿No era una estúpida y malcriada niña inglesa que te hacía la vida imposible?—**me cuestionó, y con razón.

Empezaba a ser consciente de cómo me estaba dejando llevar por el malestar que me hacía sentir al conocer sus planes, más que por evitarle a ella algún desencuentro con Quinn. Pero no podía evitarlo. No tenía más que mirarle a los ojos para saber que la rubia no lo estaba pasando bien, que ni siquiera quería estar allí. Y me resultaba terriblemente deshonesto y sobre todo doloroso, no evitar que siguiera sufriéndolo. Sin embargo, ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Santana se mostraba firme y convincente con lo que estaba haciendo, y mi opinión no le servía de única solución posible que encontré, fue dejarla que continuase con aquella locura, y que fuese Quinn quien terminase por perder la paciencia con ella. Tal vez así, y aunque me dolía pensarlo, todo quedaría más claro para Santana y su intento en vano por conquistarla.

**—¿Qué sabes tú de ella?. ¿Acaso que venda flores significa que sea cursi?, ¿O es que ahora tú eres una experta en conquistar a chicas?—**insistió y yo no tuve más remedio que callarme.

Se lo había merecido al fin y al cabo. Después del desplante vendría a mí llorando, pero al menos aprendería la lección a no tratar así a quien realmente merecía mucho más.

**—Ok…haz lo que te dé la gana**—me excusé regresando hacia la salida de la habitación**—.Es tu vida…no la mía.**

**—Pues sí**—la escuché murmurar siguiendo mis pasos**—, es la mía.**

Mi enfado no tardó en aumentar tras aquella breve reseña, sin embargo no solo lo iba a hacer por aquello. Quinn ya esperaba una reacción por parte mía, o tal vez la frase que destruyese la desesperante manía de Santana por llevarla hasta su habitación, y salvarla de aquello. Y lo hacía volviendo a mirarme con aquellos ojos llenos de frustración y resignación.

—**Quinn**—alzó la voz Santana, que a pesar de fingir que seguía borracha, lo hacía con algo más de calma**.—¿Vienes?**

Un suspiro.

Se me cayó el mundo al ver como lo único que hizo fue dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro, y caminó directa hacia la entrada de la habitación, sin dejar de lanzarme miradas durante el trayecto. Yo la esquivé. Y lo hice porque sabía que si le aguantaba la mirada, iba a terminar haciendo algo para lo que no estábamos preparadas. Sin embargo no pude evitar hablarle en voz baja justo cuando pasaba a mi lado.

**—Nadie te obliga a nada…**

Tal vez corto y confuso. Tanto que ni Santana ni Kurt sabrían qué quería decirle si se hubiesen enterado de aquello. Sin embargo yo tuve la esperanza de que ella si lo supiera. Que entendiera mi mensaje como un aviso, con su pasaporte para escapar y no tener que dar explicación alguna a su negativa para acceder a la petición de Santana. Y no sé si lo hizo. No sé si lo entendió o no, lo que si se es que le bastó una simple mirada para romperme aún más el corazón mientras accedía al interior de la habitación. Quizás no tenía derecho a sentirme así. Al fin y al cabo, había sido yo quien rompió cualquier intento de acercamiento entre nosotras, para que Santana tuviese vía libre con ella. Y ahora que parecía estar a punto de lograrlo, era yo quien trataba de evitarlo, aunque no con demasiada fortuna.

**—Lo siento**…—susurró ella esquivándome.

Escuchar como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí, no hizo más que afligirme y lograr que el nudo que hacía ya horas que había desaparecido de mi pecho, regresase siendo más punzante y asfixiante. Sobre todo después de aquella disculpa, que lo único que hizo fue confirmar su decisión.

—**¿Qué ha sido eso?— **Fue Kurt quien me devolvió a la realidad, y a ser consciente de que aún tenía una batalla que lidiar con él. Pero no me apetecía en absoluto hacerlo**.—¿Vamos a tener que buscarle un apodo a Quinn y sus…**_**gemidos**_**?**

¿Asfixia?,¿Ganas de llorar?, no. Lo que realmente sentí tras escuchar a Kurt fue una arcada. Unas tremendas ganas de vomitar al imaginar que sí, que Santana probablemente iba a lograr meter a Quinn en su cama, y yo la iba a escuchar. Tal vez la inconsciencia era la mejor de opciones para no hacerlo, pero mi falta de valor por golpearme hasta perderla, y mi imperiosa necesidad por saber si lo lograba o no, me lanzaron a ser testigo de una de las peores noches de toda mi vida. Por no decir la peor.


	27. Vigésimo séptimo

Vigesimoséptimo

Ni la almohada, ni los auriculares, ni el edredón, ni la tila doble que me tomé cuando estaba a punto de cometer una locura para acabar con aquello.

Bueno, tal vez la tila si me ayudó, pero tampoco es que estuviese pensando en acabar con mi vida. De hecho la idea más factible que rondó por mi mente en aquella noche antes de que las propiedades antiespasmódicas, somníferas y relajantes de la flor del Tilo me consumieran en un profundo sueño, fue la de hacer saltar la alarma de incendios del edificio, y romper la divertida y entretenida velada que parecían estar viviendo mis vecinas de habitación.

La insulté varias veces, y no me arrepentí en absoluto de ello. Porque después de ver la cara de resignación y frustración de Quinn al ser invitada por Santana a su habitación, y apenas unos minutos después escuchar sus risotadas tras la pared, entendí que me había estado tomando el pelo. Que se había burlado de mí, o tal vez que el poder de seducción de Santana era tan irresistible que le había sido imposible negarse a ello. Y no. No tengo ni idea de si habían manteniendo relaciones. Por mucho que pegase mi oído a la pared no lograba distinguir algo que me hiciera presagiar tal hecho. Pero sí escuchaba algunas carcajadas por parte de ambas, y eso ya era suficiente como para montar mi propia escena de sexo entre ellas y morir de celos. Para creer que Quinn había cedido y disfrutaba de una noche desenfrenada junto a mi mejor amiga.

Si Kurt había escuchado lo mismo que yo, pronto aparecería para bautizarla como _Miss risillas, o sonrisitas Fabray_. Al menos no era como una de esas chicas que gritaban como si estuviesen subidas en una montaña rusa. Una de esas chicas que incluso ya empezaba a echar de menos.

Por suerte aquella mañana no me encontré con él después de nuestra desastrosa noche. Porque tras lo sucedido con Quinn y Santana, yo no regresé al sofá ni continué con nuestra absurda disputa por contarle o no lo que me sucedía. Me excusé como pude y me encerré en mi habitación hasta que supe que él también se había ido a dormir. Solo entonces, cuando sabía que era libre de vagar por el apartamento sin ser cuestionada, me levanté dispuesta a hacer algo para no seguir escuchándolas, pero solo encontré la solución en la infusión que iba a lograr que mi sueño llegase, hasta que el sol me despertara, o mejor dicho el subconsciente.

Ni siquiera sonó el despertador, fue suficiente percibir el olor a café para salir de la cama dispuesta enfrentarme a un nuevo día.

Prometo que quise hacerlo sin odios, sin reproches a nadie y sonriendo todo lo posible. Al fin y al cabo no debía olvidar que me habían regalado una oportunidad única de entrar en Broadway y eso era más que suficiente para ver la vida desde otra perspectiva. Siempre y cuando una rubia de ojos indescifrables, sonrisa encantadora y pelo alborotado, no se paseara por tu cocina como si tal cosa.

Y es que nada más abandonar la habitación dispuesta a devorar las tostadas y el café que Kurt debía estar preparando, me la encontré a ella. A Quinn.

Al menos está vestida, pensé al notar como ella también se había percatado de mi presencia, y una débil sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. De hecho estaba convencida de que quería disimularla, pero no pudo. Y supe que la culpa la tuve yo. Ella si estaba vestida, pero yo no. No fui consciente hasta ese instante de que mi pijama solo era una camiseta de Superwoman que le había robado a Santana y unos shorts minúsculos, que solo utilizaba cuando mi edredón de plumas de nivel 6 me mantenía lo suficientemente calentita en mi cama.

Reconozco que la incertidumbre de todo lo vivido aquella noche, me provocó un extraño mutismo y la necesidad de evitar aquel encuentro. Pero Quinn no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediera.

—**Buenos días**—me saludó rompiendo el silencio que yo misma había provocado, y no tuve más remedio que acercarme.

**—Buenos…buenos días. ¿Y Santana?**

—**Se está duchando…me, me dijo que preparase algo de café y bueno…me he tomado la libertad de hacer estas tostadas. Kurt se acaba de ir y se ha llevado una para comérsela por el camino. Dijo que iba a visitar a una buena amiga… Pensé que tú también querrías.**

Que alguien que está de invitado en tu hogar te expliqué por qué está haciendo el desayuno en tu cocina, es lo normal. Que Quinn se atropelle con las palabras mientras se excusaba por estar allí, no. Demasiado nerviosa para haber tenido la ocasión de relajarse durante toda la noche, pensé. Y me maldije por ello.

¿Por qué no era como las demás chicas que pasaban la noche con Santana, y se marchaban antes del amanecer? Lo último que me apetecía era imaginármela en aquella situación con mi amiga.

**—Solo…solo tomaré un poco de café—**la interrumpí al tiempo que intentaba hacerme con la cafetera que reposaba sobre la isleta**.**

**—Deja…ya te sirvo yo. Siéntate**—me invitó como si aquella realmente no fuese mi casa, y sí la suya. Y lo peor es que yo acepté la invitación y tomé asiento en una de las banquetas que rodeaban la isla** —¿Tienes alguna taza favorita o…**

**—No, no…cualquiera me sirve**.—Respondí sin perderla de vista.

Era curioso, porque a pesar de no querer ni verla tras pensar lo que creía que había sucedido entre ella y Santana, no podía resistir la tentación de mirarla mientras la tenía frente a mí, concentrada en servirme una simple taza de café y con claros signos de nerviosismo acusándola. Estaba preciosa, y eso provocaba que mi desilusión se hiciera más latente. Dicen que la amistad está por encima de cualquier cosa, pero ver a Quinn así, tratando de contener los nervios que mi presencia le provocaban y desviando la mirada constantemente, solo me hacían desearla más. Mucho más.

**—¿Más?**

** —No, está bien así**—la detuve al ver como el café ya se dejaba ver a una altura razonable de la taza.—**Gracias.**

—**¿De verdad no quieres una tostada**?

**—No…no—**negué rápidamente, y no porque fuese ella quien me la estaba ofreciendo.

Nunca había tenido problemas con la comida, de hecho me gustaba comer de todo y cuánto más mejor. Tal vez mi madre biológica nunca me quiso ni me deseó, sin embargo me había dejado en herencia varios regalos de los que estaba sacando todo el beneficio posible; Mi voz y mi perfecta constitución física. Daba igual cuanto comiese, mi cuerpo quemaba las suficientes calorías para mantenerme siempre en un peso perfecto dada mi estatura y edad. Sin embargo en aquellos días, sobre todo después de lo vivido con Brian, pude notar como mi apetito empezaba a verse perjudicado por la situación y los conflictos que me rodeaban.

La noche anterior, antes de que toda la mentira de Santana y su embriaguez sucediera, ni siquiera había cenado. Y en aquella mañana, a pesar del delicioso olor que se expandía por todo el apartamento, no me apetecía comer nada. Solo el café y porque me servía de estimulante para despertarme por completo.

—**Tienes…tienes mala cara**—me dijo y me molestó.—**Deberías comer algo…**

—**Ésta es mi cara cuando despierto**—fui algo borde—,** no todo el mundo puede presumir de cara al despertar. Intuyo que para ti es habitual tener siempre buena cara.**

Me miró con algo de pena, y eso que el sarcasmo de mi respuesta solo pretendía reprocharle su falta de tacto al decirme que estaba horrible. Pero evidentemente me había dejado llevar por los celos que aún seguían rondando por mi cuerpo y no tuve medida. Quinn desvió la mirada hacia las tostadas que ya reposaban en un plato, y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro lleno de resignación. Y después de ello mantuvo un silencio que no hizo más que incomodarnos. O al menos esa fue la sensación que a mí me provocó.

Tardé como dos o tres minutos en volver a hablar. Y lo hice de nuevo sin tacto alguno.

**—¿Has dormido bien?—**fui directa, y lo lamenté justo cuando salía de mis labios.

**—Lo he intentado. Tenías razón**—me miró volviendo dibujando un débil sonrisa—, **da patadas.**

**—Ya…siempre tengo razón— **Mascullé al tiempo que trataba de serenarme**—Me…me alegro que hayas aceptado su propuesta. No te vas a arrepentir**.

**—¿Su propuesta?, ¿Qué propuesta?**

—**Pasar la noche con ella. Veo que no te lo has pensado demasiado…**

**—¿Hay algo malo en eso?. No es la primera vez que veo una película con una amiga y me quedo a dormir con ella.**

**—Ya…una película**—balbuceé de manera casi imperceptible. Aunque lo cierto es que ella pudo oírlo claramente.

**—¿Insinúas algo?**

**—No…nada**—mascullé notando como regresaba a nosotras la falta de confianza que tuvimos antes de confesarnos nuestros sentimientos. Como la pena y la contención por evitar la disputa, volvía a mostrarme su cara más fría y dura –**Gracias por el café…será mejor que regrese a mi habitación para vestirme y…**

**—Espera**—me detuvo justo cuando yo pretendía descender de la banqueta para abortar aquella misión. Daba igual si me apetecía observarla, sabía que íbamos a terminar discutiendo y no estaba por labor de hacerlo.

**—¿Qué?**

Tardó en hablar. Quinn sacó las dos últimas rebanadas de pan de la tostadora y las dejó en el plato antes de sortear la isleta y acercarse a mí con algo de dudas. Yo simplemente me mantuve firme con el café entre mis manos.

**—Escucha…sé que tal vez no es el momento, ni tampoco estoy segura de que quieras hablarlo conmigo…pero en cierto modo…si anoche acepté venir hasta aquí fue por ti. **

** —Tienes razón**—la interrumpí—, **no es el momento para que empecemos otra vez con…**

** —No, no pretendo hablarte de lo que sea que te haya sucedido conmigo y por qué no quieres ni verme. Lo único que quiero dejarte claro es que…aunque no lo creas o no lo quieras, puedes contar conmigo si necesitas hablar.**

** —No…no sé de qué hablas**—balbuceé**—. No tengo nada que hablar, así que…puedes estar tranquila…**

** —Rachel**—volvió a cortar mi respuesta**—.Emma me lo ha contado**—se mostró seria, tanto que imponía—**Algo te ha pasado con Brian y espero que no sea nada de lo que ella pensó que era. Porque si ese tipo te ha puesto un dedo encima, te juro que…**

** —No**—la callé asegurándome de que Santana seguía en el interior del baño—**No digas nada más. Emma está equivocada, ¿Ok?. No me ha pasado nada con Brian ni con nadie**—mentí, y ella lo supo.

Había olvidado que nuestra extraña conexión nos hacía saber qué pensábamos o cómo actuábamos sin mencionar palabra alguna.

—**Sé que no vas a querer contármelo, pero te aseguro que yo no estoy dispuesta a hacer como si no supiera que algo ha sucedido. Si no me lo cuentas tú, no voy a tener más remedio que comentárselo a Santana. Y tú mejor que yo, sabes que ella logrará averiguar por qué llorabas desconsolada el otro día en mitad de la calle. **

**—No, ni se te ocurra mencionarle nada**—le amenacé**—. No eres nadie para meterte en mi vida, ¿Ok?. **

** —Sí, sí que soy. Y tú lo sabes perfectamente. Que no quieras aceptarlo o asimilarlo no me deja fuera de tu vida, y lo sabes. Y por eso mismo no me voy a quedar tranquila sin saber si llorabas porque realmente eres así de dramática, o porque ese tipo hizo algo. **

**—Basta Quinn**—volví a mirar de reojo la puerta del baño—.**No pasó nada…¿De acuerdo?. Me encontraba mal, había sido un mal día y…**

** —No entiendo cómo eres actriz, si mientes fatal**—intervino sin dejarme continuar con mi excusa—**Mírate…estás nerviosa. No paras de asegurarte que Santana no se va a enterar y eso solo significa que mientes. Que hay algo que escondes y no quieres que sepa. Como lo que sientes por mí—**susurró desconcertándome por completo.—**Entiendo que no sea el momento aquí y ahora, pero…me vas a decir la verdad. **

** —Discutí con él, ¿De acuerdo?—**espeté intuyendo que no iba a dejar de cuestionarme hasta quedar satisfecha—.**No fue un buen día. Discutí con él y me sentía mal. **

** —Emma me dijo que había intentado algo contigo.**

** —Emma puede decir lo que quiera…es una bocazas y me odia.**

** —No me mentiría con un tema así. Rachel…¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué mierda intentó Brian? O me lo dices a mí o se lo dices a Santana…**

—**¡Me quiso besar!—**respondí rápidamente—.**Nada más…me quiso besar y yo lo rechacé. Y cuando salí de allí…me sentía mal, eso es todo…soy así de melodramática.**

** —¿Te quiso besar?**—cuestionó tensando la mandíbula**—, ¿Y tú lo rechazaste?, ¿Por qué?**

** —No es asunto tuyo.**

** —Sí, sí que lo es. Claro que es mi asunto saber por qué diablos has rechazado a alguien que te gusta desde hace dos años. ¿Es normal en tu vida tratar así a quien se acerca a ti?**—ironizó.

—**No tengo que darte explicaciones. Ya te he dicho lo que ha sucedido y punto…no le menciones nada a Santana o te las verás conmigo. Y hablo completamente en serio. Deja de molestarme…**

—**Rachel…-**volvió a detenerme**-no trato de molestarte…solo me preocupo por ti, ¿Entiendes?. No puedo hacer como si nada si Emma me dice que te encuentra en la calle llorando y que es por culpa de Brian. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¿Piensas que no me importas?, sigo sintiendo lo mismo…a pesar de que…**

** —Basta Quinn**—la detuve—.**Deja de hablar de amor y sentimientos. No creo que sea el momento más adecuado y menos después de lo que has hecho ésta noche. No trates de hacerme ver algo que está más que demostrado que no existe…**

**—¿Qué?...¿Como que no existe?, ¿Acaso sabes tú lo que yo siento realmente?, ¿Sabes leer la mente?**

** —Deja de ser sarcástica. Ya no te sirve ese juego**—mascullé—**Agradezco que te preocupes de mí, pero no mezcles conceptos. Suficiente tengo con sobrellevar mis cosas como para que vengas a cargarme con más remordimientos de conciencia.**

** —No…no me lo puedo creer**—murmuró sin dejar de negar con la cabeza**—, ¿Estás insinuando que miento?, ¿Qué no soy honesta al confesarte mis sentimientos?**

** —No, basta…no quiero hablar más y menos aquí**…—dije tras sentir como el corazón se estremecía al escuchar el sonido en el baño y creer que Santana había aparecido sin más. Por suerte no lo hizo, pero yo ya me había decidido a dejarla a solas en la cocina y evitar cualquier malentendido.

**—¿Dónde vas?**

**—No quiero hablar más**—me excusé dispuesta a regresar a mi habitación**.—No es el momento y tampoco me apetece seguir discutiendo contigo por algo que no ha…**

** —No puedo más…**—me interrumpió, y el extraño quiebro de su voz hizo que no diera el primero de los pasos hacia mi habitación.—.**Te juro que he tratado de hacer lo que me pediste. He tratado de no insistirte e intentar verte…pero me es imposible. He dejado que Santana me engañe solo para verte aunque sean un par de minutos y saber si estabas o no bien. **

**—¿Qué?**—musité lanzando una mirada hacia el baño, asegurándome que Santana seguía allí dentro.

**—Sabía que Santana no estaba borracha…es muy mala actriz. Sabía que quería traerme para meterme en su cama, y yo solo vine porque intuía que tú estabas aquí y quería saber qué te sucedió el otro día—**se acercó sin reparo

—**Espera…espera**…—la detuve**—¿Me estás diciendo que te has acostado con Santana solo por venir a mi casa?  
**

**—¿Acostado?—**me cuestionó—**Te refieres a dormir, ¿No?**

**—¡No!—**alcé la voz más de la cuenta y tuve que respirar profundamente para lograr serenarme—, **hablo de sexo…¿Te has acostado con ella solo…**

** —No, no**—me interrumpió—. **No me he acostado con ella. Solo vimos una película y luego nos quedamos dormidas.**

** —¿A quién pretendes engañar?, os he escuchado…**

**—¿Qué?—**se mostró curiosa**—, ¿Escuchado?**

**—No…quiero decir, no es que os haya estado espiando ni nada de eso, pero sí…si he escuchado las risas…y…**

**—Sólo estábamos viendo una película…y era una comedia. Es imposible no reírse con Sandra Bullock.**

Dudé, pero su respuesta además de extraña parecía completamente sincera y convincente. O tal vez yo deseaba tanto que así lo fuera que no me costó asimilarlo.

**—¿Crees de verdad que me he acostado con ella?—**insistió ante mi mutismo.

—**Eh…no…no lo sé…**

**—¿Contigo en la habitación continua?, ¿Piensas que soy masoquista?, ¿Cómo pretendes que haga tal cosa sin sacarte de mi cabeza?, ¿Sabiendo que a un par de metros estás así…con esa camiseta y tus…shorts…durmiendo? No soy tan hipócrita Rachel, y hasta ahora siempre he sido fiel a mi sentimientos. Ni siquiera permití que me besara, y te aseguro que lo intentó varias veces…**

Demasiada información, pensé. Y no porque no me gustase saber que no había pasado nada entre ellas, de hecho en mi interior estaba saltando de alegría. Pero mi mente se quedó paralizada justo cuando me confesaba que no podría hacer nada sabiendo que yo estaba durmiendo a escasos metros de ella. Eso y su intensa mirada mientras describía mí improvisado pijama.

**—¿Por qué, Rachel?. ¿Por qué no asimilas que entre ella y yo no va a haber nada?, ¿Por qué no aceptas que a ti te sucede lo mismo que a mí? Me acabas de confesar que has rechazado a Brian. Lo has hecho por mí, ¿Verdad?**

**—No…no por favor**—susurré retrocediendo varios pasos—, **aquí no…Deja de…**

**—¿Por qué me huyes?**—volvió a romper la distancia—.**Si ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos sin ruborizarte. ¿Qué sentido tiene que nos mintamos?, ¿Por qué si te gusto y tú me gustas? Mírate…estabas a la defensiva solo porque has creído que me había acostado con Santana. Estabas celosa y no puedes negarlo. Sientes cosas por mí…**

**—Quinn por favor**—supliqué quedándome sin respuesta alguna**—, no te acerques porque yo…**

** —Porque no puedes resistirlo tampoco. Rachel…más de una semana …10 días con líos, 10 días viajando de un lugar a otro para solucionar unos problemas…he tenido que despedirme de Bleu y dejarlo a solas en una terminal de vuelo. Me quería morir de pena y sin embargo, cuando volvía a casa, cuando me metía en la cama cada noche en lo único que pienso** **es en coger el maldito teléfono y acribillarte a llamadas o mensajes. ¿Te haces una idea de lo que estoy haciendo por no molestarte?, y tú ni siquiera me das una explicación lógica… y no me vale que digas que no estás preparada para estar con una chica, porque alguien como tú no tendría ese tipo de inconvenientes. Y ni siquiera Brian te llena lo suficiente.**

**—¿No lo entiendes?, no puedo hacerle esto a Santana…no puedo…ella es mi amiga.**

** —¿Y?. Te he dicho que no siento nada por ella. Que no voy a acostarme con ella y si sigues dudando, no me vas a dar otra opción que alejarme…que confesarle que eres tú quien me gusta y hacer que se olvide de mí de una vez por todas.**

** —No…no por favor—**le supliqué**—. Santana no solo quiere meterte en su cama…ella…Quinn…tú querías darle una oportunidad, ¡dásela!. Ella es buena chica, te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir y te va a hacer feliz. Yo…yo no sirvo para relaciones, y ahora…ahora estoy centrada en el teatro. No quiero…no quiero…**

Una banqueta rodando, el café cayendo al suelo y parte de él sobre mi camiseta por culpa de mi falta de equilibrio al retroceder de nuevo, y tratar de alejarme de ella. Mi cabeza trataba de procesar tantas excusas a la vez, que ni siquiera me percaté de los obstáculos que tenía detrás de mí. Estuve a punto de gritar al notar como el calor me abrasaba la barriga pero Quinn fue más rápida que yo y tiró de la tela evitando que se adhiriese a mi piel.

**—¡Mierda….mierda!**

** —¿Estás bien?**

** —No…me estoy quemando**—me quejé al tiempo que soltaba la taza vacía sobre la isla—**¡Joder!**

** —¡Quítatela! ¡Vamos quítate la camiseta!**

** —No…no…dios—**escupí a punto de lanzarle una horda de patadas al estúpido banco que me hizo tropezar. Y le hice caso. A pesar de mi negativa no tuve reparos en desprenderme de la camiseta y quedarme frente a ella semisdesnuda.

—**¿Estás…estás bien?**—se preocupó.

—**¡Déjame Quinn!—**traté de esquivarla y separarme de ella de nuevo.

**—¿Por qué me huyes?—**volvió a cuestionarme en mitad de aquel descontrol, tirando de la camiseta que yo ya sostenía entre mis manos.

—**Porque…porque me pones nerviosa. He tropezado por tu culpa… no puedes pretender que te tenga a tan cerca y no…**

** —¿No qué?, ¿Qué no puedes pretender al tenerme tan cerca?**

** —¿Acaso no lo sabes?—**balbuceé sin poder evitarlo. Y lo cierto es que fue más un pensamiento que una respuesta. Pero mi voz sonó lo suficientemente clara como para que ella pudiera percibirlo.

**—¿Ves?—**me interrumpió volviendo a acercarse. –**No puedes negarlo**…

—**Quinn por favor…**—supliqué al ver como se aprovechaba de tener sujeta la camiseta entre sus manos, para evitar que siguiese retrocediendo. Aunque lo cierto es que yo podría haberlo evitado, sin dudas. Solo debía soltar la camiseta y salir de allí corriendo. Sin embargo no lo hice. Y no lo hice porque había algo dentro de mí que me obligaba a quedarme paralizada frente a ella.

No dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó, lanzó una mirada hacia el baño donde Santana seguía canturreando, y la regresó hacia a mí al tiempo que negaba continuamente con la cabeza.

**—Quinn…no me hagas esto—**supliqué sintiendo que no tenía fuerzas para rechazarla. No después de saber que la única razón por la que había aceptado dejarse engañar por Santana, era por verme e interesarse por mi situación. Porque estaba preocupada por mí, tanto que no dudó en pasar una noche soportando las constantes ofensivas de mi amiga solo para tener al menos un par de minutos, y preguntarme si estaba bien. ¿Cómo me iba a negar sabiendo que Santana no había tenido problema alguno en mentirle y obligarla a algo que no deseaba?

**—No puedo Rachel**—susurró humedeciéndose los labios al tiempo que acortaba distancias conmigo—. **No puedo…más. Toda mi vida me he resignado, llevo huyendo de mí misma desde que tengo uso de razón y ésta vez no lo voy a hacer. No sin intentarlo al menos.**

Fue lo último que dijo, porque fue lo último que sus labios pudieron atinar a vocalizar antes de fundirse con los míos.

Me besó, y lo hizo con tanta intensidad que no tuve más remedio que asimilarlo lo mejor que pude, y responderle de la mejor forma que sabía. De la única que realmente me apetecía y quería. No volví a recordar que el café seguía mojando mi barriga, ni que la banqueta rodaba por el suelo por culpa del traspié. Lo único que notaba en era la delicadeza con la que Quinn se aferraba a mi cintura y me atraía hacia ella. Y de como el suelo se movía como si de un terremoto se tratase. La había echado tanto de menos en apenas una semana que incluso me parecía enfermizo. Y saber que sus labios solo me deseaban a mí no ayudaba en absoluto.

No me opuse a que nuestros cuerpos terminasen chocando contra la propia isla que dividía la cocina, y a punto estuvimos de dejar caer las otras tazas y demás utensilios que se amontonaban sobre ella. No importaba, solo nos valía besarnos, abrazarnos y sentirnos como si el tiempo se nos acabara. Algo que estaba a punto de suceder. Tal vez era nuestro subconsciente el que nos mantenía alerta dentro de la locura que llegamos a vivir en apenas unos minutos. Porque a pesar de tener todos los sentidos en nosotras, había algo que nos avisaba de cuándo debíamos detenernos. Aunque he de confesar que a Quinn esa alerta, debía funcionarle mucho mejor que a mí. Si no llega a ser por ella y la capacidad de escuchar como el picaporte de la puerta del baño se giraba, Santana nos habría encontrado en pleno apogeo de aquel beso. Sin embargo, y gracias a ella, solo nos encontró desconcertadas, tratando de contener la agitación de nuestra desesperada respiración, y la confusión de todo el desastre que provocamos a nuestro alrededor.

No volví a mirarla a la cara. Ni a ella ni a Santana cuando se acercó y nos cuestionó.

**—¿Qué haces así?-**me cuestionó visiblemente molesta**-, ¿Por qué estás medio desnuda?**

Responder a aquella pregunta sin resultar sospechosa, me resultaba prácticamente imposible en aquel instante. El desconcierto era abismal y no me consideraba tan buena actriz para inventar una excusa que me hiciera salir sin que me cuestionase en una situación como aquella. Y suficiente remordimiento de conciencia tenía ya por lo que acababa de suceder, como para cargar con más culpa.

—**Tropecé y me eché el café encima**—dije tras regresar la banqueta a su lugar y cubrirme con la camiseta. Cuánto antes acabase con aquel suplicio, menos preguntas recibiría.**—Voy…voy a ducharme. ¿Has terminado?**

**—Ya…claro…y ¿Estás bien?—**se interesó de nuevo y con razón. Me negaba a mirarla a la cara. Era superior a mí y la vergüenza me podía en aquel instante. Cuando aún podía sentir su sabor en mis labios. El de Quinn.

—**Sí…estoy bien. Voy…voy a la ducha**.

Si digo que me excusé miento, porque lo que realmente hice fue huir como una cobarde que no era capaz de afrontar aquella situación.

No, no soy perfecta. Y por ello actué así, dejándome llevar por el miedo, por los impulsos que de nada me servían y que terminaban empeorando la situación. No soy perfecta, y sabía que lo que estaba haciendo rompía cualquier código ético y moral respecto a la lealtad en la que se debe basar la amistad. No, no soy perfecta, pero tampoco Santana lo era, ni Quinn. Ninguna de las tres actuábamos con sensatez, solo dejándonos llevar por lo que más nos interesaba o deseábamos, en mi caso lo que más me hacía vibrar. Y sí, ser una mentirosa, una amiga desleal y una cobarde que no se enfrentaba a los problemas, me convertía en el ser más imperfecto del universo, pero al menos era capaz de reconocerlo, y aceptar que poco o nada iba a lograr que mi consciencia no terminase por destrozarme anímicamente.

Pensé que tal vez el agua de la ducha lograría limpiarme y no solo la viscosidad del café sobre mi piel, sino que también lo haría con mi alma, con mi conciencia. Que el calor y el vapor que inevitablemente iba a empañar el cuarto de aseo, lograría despejar mi mente y encontrar de una jodida vez la solución a todo aquel cúmulo sentimientos encontrados que me asolaban. Estaba completamente convencida de lograrlo y a la vez, me ayudaba a ignorar que fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, Quinn fingía no sentir nada por mí después de regalarme aquel beso que tanto había deseado, aunque ni siquiera lo hubiese imaginado. Y que Santana se limitaba a comer las tostadas que le había preparado, creyendo que el simple hecho de compartir cama con ella, la acercaba un poco más a su corazón.

Creí lograrlo durante los casi diez minutos que me mantuve bajo el chorro de agua que caía de la ducha, y lograr dejar la mente en blanco. Evitando así que las lágrimas y la terrible sensación de saber que le estaba fallando a mi mejor amiga, lograsen acabar con mi ilusión de empezar a prepararme para el personaje de Dorothy.

Creí lograrlo hasta que escuché como la puerta del baño se abría y todo se volvía aún más confuso.

**—Rachel**—la escuché murmurar, y yo tuve miedo de correr la cortina para enfrentarme a su mirada. Preferí responderle desde la más absoluta privacidad.

—**Dime.**

** —Me marcho…Quinn y yo hemos desayunado y yo tengo que reunirme con Scott antes de ir a trabajar.**

—**Ok…**

—**Eh…te veo luego, ¿No?**

—**Claro…entro después de comer**—respondí recordando que mi turno de trabajo de aquel sábado, me iba a mantener hasta bien entrada la noche en la cafetería.

—**Perfecto…**—musitó, y yo noté como parecía acercarse hasta llegar junto a la cortina que a mí me protegía.—**Oye…**—susurró, y supe que evitaba que Quinn pudiese escucharla desde el exterior**—¿Te ha dicho algo?**

**—¿Qué?—**balbuceé deslizando un poco la cortina para buscar su mirada.

**—¿Te ha dicho algo Quinn de lo de anoche?—**volvió a cuestionarme con apenas un susurro**—, creo que se dio cuenta de que no estaba borracha.**

—**Pues si se dio cuenta, peor para ti**—mascullé**—.Lo tienes merecido por no saber tratarla.**

**—¿Te lo ha dicho?—**insistió, y yo como de costumbre, mentí.

—**No…**

**—Mmmm…ok**—musitó traviesa al tiempo que regresaba a la salida—**Al final le va a gustar ese juego.**

—**Ese juego no le gusta a nadie…y menos a ella. Deberías empezar a ser más seria y decirle lo que te sucede de una vez.**

—**No hace falta Berry**—me interrumpió regalándome un guiño de ojos—**Ya se lo he demostrado ésta noche, y lo ha entendido muy…pero que muy…bien.**

Miento si digo que en ese instante, justo cuando escuchaba las palabras de mi amiga y veía su traviesa sonrisa, no sentí que el agua oscilase de 39 grados a los 0 en apenas un microsegundo. Miento si digo que no sentí como el estómago me dio un vuelco y las extrañas ganas de vomitar que sentía cuando creía que estaban juntas y revueltas en la cama, volvían a mí. Miento si digo que no desee salir de la ducha y ordenarle de la manera más agresiva posible que me negara que aquello fuera real. Pero a tenor por la mueca de satisfacción y la divertida sonrisa que dibujó, supe que hablaba en serio.

**—¿Qué?...¿Habéis?—**balbuceé completamente confundida. Hacía escasos minutos Quinn me había confesado que solo había dormido con ella y que lo hizo solo porque le daba la oportunidad de verme. Sin embargo, Santana me daba a entender que lo que mi masoquista mente había estado imaginando gran parte de la noche, había sido verdad. Que no solo habían dormido juntas, sino que Quinn ya conocía las firmes intenciones de mi amiga por tenerla a su lado. Y que lo había hecho solo como ella, parca en palabras, podía hacerlo.**—¿De…de veras?—**volví a cuestionar en un intento desesperado por escuchar un _no_ rotundo, pero Santana se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa para responderme y hacerme ver que era un certero y sencillo _sí_.

**—¡Ciao Berry!**

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Es impresionante, y haceis que ésta historia tenga más importancia de lo que realmente es. Gracias de veras.

#Truelovefic


	28. Vigesimoctavo

Os pido que por favor, si dejáis reviews se centren en la historia. Para bien o para mal, yo los acepto todos. Pero por favor, no entréis en guerras ni acusaciones, y mucho menos utilicéis ese espacio para cosas que no tienen nada que ver. Me gusta ser justa y si esta historia tiene 1 o 1000 reviews, quiero que sean por ella misma, no por otros temas.

Ya tuve que verme en la desagradable obligación de borrar reviews en otras historias, y no quiero que eso suceda en ésta. Yo acepto criticas, buenas o malas, con fundamento o sin criterio alguno. Pero no admito falta de respeto, ni hacia mí ni hacia los demás. Cada uno es libre de expresarse como quiera, pero siempre dentro de la lógica, la sensatez y el respeto. Lo dicho. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, y nadie está obligado a leer. Espero que sepais comprender esta pequeña nota.

* * *

Decimoctavo

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

El sol, por primera vez en días, se adueñaba de Nueva York y nos regalaba un cielo de un azul intenso que no te cansabas de contemplar. Lograba que todo se volviese nítido y reflejase una brillantez casi cegadora.

Miles de personas, millones de hecho, abarrotaban las calles de Manhattan en fechas tan especiales como la Navidad, y más aún si el buen tiempo acompañaba después de tantos días de lluvia e incluso nieve. Millones de personas que hacían su vida. Millones de personas que tenían su propio mundo. Millones de personas que se cruzaban contigo, y ni siquiera miraban. Y yo empecé a detestar esa frialdad con la que la gente de Nueva York te trataba.

¿Por qué nadie era amable?, ¿Por qué no una sonrisa o una mirada de complicidad? ¿Por qué nadie se preocupaba al ver a alguien sufriendo?

Estuve casi 30 minutos sentada en las escalinatas de uno de los bancos más importantes de Nueva York, aunque a aquella hora estuviese cerrado, y nadie, ni siquiera un tipo que empujaba un enorme carrito de hamburguesas y perritos calientes que se detuvo a escasos metros de mí, me miró. A nadie parecía importarle ver a una chica sentada a solas y apenada con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, que esperaba al menos recibir una simple sonrisa. Y sí, digo un cigarrillo entre los dedos porque mi patético estado anímico, me llevó a creer que una de sus caladas lograría templar mis nervios y hacerme pensar con más calma. Al fin y al cabo esa es la excusa que un fumador siempre da cuando le preguntas el porqué de su adicción. Lo realmente patético era que ni siquiera tuve el valor de llevármelo a los labios. Lo encendí como quien prende fuego a un papel, y dejé que se consumiera. Como si estuviese quemando un billete de cinco dólares.

Me repugnaba el olor del tabaco, pero al menos me entretuvo un buen rato mientras lo observaba quemarse. Y es que aunque pretendía hacerme creer a mí misma que estaba allí solo por liberarme de la presión que sentía en casa, y despejarme un poco, lo cierto es que había elegido aquellas escalinatas por las privilegiadas vistas que tenía desde ellas.

Si hubiese querido olvidarme de todo estaría caminando por Central Park, entreteniéndome con los patos de alguna de las charcas o interactuando con los miles de payasos que se esmeraban en divertir a los más pequeños. Pero mi masoquismo innato y la intensa curiosidad que me invadía, me llevó a situarme allí, donde tan solo tenía que lanzar la mirada hacia la otra acera de la avenida para verla a ella. Era, probablemente, la mejor posición para observar con todo lujo de detalles quien entraba o salía de la Pequeña Gardenia, y pasar al mismo tiempo completamente desapercibida.

Los cuatro carriles de la avenida, más el ir y venir de los coches y los transeúntes por la acera, me servían de perfecto camuflaje para convertirme en una espía perfecta, o tal vez en una obsesiva paranoica. Santana fue lo suficientemente clara, aunque no con palabras, para demostrarme que Quinn me había mentido. Que la noche del viernes al sábado no solo habían visto una estúpida película cómica, sino que se habían conocido tal y como ella quería. Quinn me mintió, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía tras pasar todo el sábado trabajando en la cafetería, y ver el magnífico humor que desprendía mi amiga.

No le volví a preguntar, por supuesto. Me negaba a obtener algún tipo de detalle más íntimo y realista, pero Santana no paró de sonreír. Le regaló bombones a todos los clientes que pedían café, y ni siquiera alzó la voz como era común en ella cuando estaba trabajando, y algo la sacaba de quicio. Evidentemente había pasado muy buena noche, y eso me dejaba a mí como la persona más patética, ridícula y mentirosa de la historia. Y todo por culpa de ella. Por culpa de quien debía estar en el interior de la floristería trabajando en sus espectaculares centros de adorno. Confieso que el horror y la vergüenza que sentí cuando Santana me descubrió junto a ella, semidesnuda y después de habernos besado, se esfumó y dejó paso a una rabia que hacía ya tiempo que no sentía.

Creer que se había reído de mí, por milésima vez, me dolió mucho más en ese instante que cuando lo hacía por culpa de su incorregible sarcasmo. Sumándole por supuesto la dolorosa sensación de saber que yo no iba a tener la oportunidad de Santana. De descubrirla de aquella forma. Era una mezcla tan rara y confusa, que no podía evitar pensar que era la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que estaba haciendo en aquel instante.

Quería verla, quería observarla y ser consciente de que sí, que me había mentido. Que ni su sonrisa, esa que extrañaba a horrores y que nadie más en Nueva York tiene el placer de vestir, que ni su llamativa y espectacular mirada, ni su embaucador acento y ese halo de protección que siempre mostraba preocupándose por los demás, estaban presentes en ella a diario. Que solo era algo que utilizaba cuando yo estaba frente a ella, para idiotizarme y tenerme a su merced. Quería ver como se comportaba con el resto de paranoicos y pirados que se cruzaban con ella. Quería saber si realmente la doble cara que yo siempre había criticado, existía realmente. Y no me iba a marchar de allí hasta que no quedase completamente satisfecha de que no estaba loca y Quinn Fabray, si era una arpía.

Y mucho menos después de haber tomado la decisión que tomé aquella misma mañana, y que Santana ya conocía y aceptaba.

Confieso que me desconcertó que se lo tomase tan bien, y sobre todo que no pusiera ningún tipo de impedimento o excusa. Pero no era tiempo de cuestionarme acerca de ello.

**—¡Oh…dios…mío!**

No. No exclamé nada, de hecho ni siquiera hablé. Aquella sentencia que destruyó mi enésima mirada escrutando a una mujer que se adentraba en la Pequeña Gardenia, no era mía. Como siempre en mi vida, alguien se encargaba de destruir mi calma relativa, y devolverme a la realidad con un golpe certero, como si cayese desde un octavo piso y me estrellara contra el suelo.

Fue Kurt, y me lamenté en el mismo instante en el que lo vi paralizado a mi derecha, observando mis manos y por supuesto mi cigarrillo. Supe que no iba a ir bien, así que esperé a que me atacara.

**—¿Qué diablos haces con eso?—**empezó y yo ni siquiera lo miré. Volví la mirada hacia el frente, hacia los cientos de coches que cruzaban sin parar por aquella calle, cuestionándome qué diablos hacía él allí y como me había encontrado**—¿Estás fumando?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Rachel?**

**—¿Puedes…puedes ir poco a poco?**—le interrumpí con una serenidad que ni yo misma esperaba**.—De una en una por favor.**

**—¿Poco a poco?, ¿Qué haces fumando?**

**—No estoy fumando. Simplemente miro como se consume…**—respondí, y a pesar de lo extraño que podría resultar no me importó que no me creyera.

Kurt volvió a cuestionarme pero ésta vez con la mirada, y dio varios pasos hasta acercarse a mí.

**—¿Qué haces ahí?, ¿Por qué miras como se consume un cigarro?, ¿Te has vuelto loca?**

** —De una en una…—** repetí— **Y no, no hago nada…solo distraerme. Me apetecía sentarme aquí.**

** —¿Te apetecía sentarte ahí?**—repitió confuso—.**En las escalinatas de un banco a las 11:23 de la mañana de un domingo. ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasa?**

**—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?**—le dije tras permanecer varios segundos en silencio, y aceptar que no iba a seguir mintiendo más. No tenía sentido hacerlo más.

No podía ser más patética ni melodramática que como lo estaba siendo en aquel instante. Y supuse que Kurt entendió mi situación, porque no tardó en tomar asiento a mi lado, colocando sobre sus piernas las tres bolsas que cargaba.

—**Empieza por donde tú quieras, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿Verdad?**

**—Supongo**—asentí notando como el nudo no iba a tardar en aparecer en mi garganta, y las ganas de llorar me iban a interrumpir sin duda. Pero estaba decidida a desahogarme, al menos con él.

**—¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?, ¿Por qué estás así? —**insistió

**—Le he pedido a Santana que me de tres semanas de vacaciones. He decidido pasar las Navidades con mis padres, en Ohio.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Y tus clases?**

**—El jueves es mi última clase antes de las vacaciones de invierno y hasta año nuevo no volveremos. Así que puedo hacerlo sin perder nada…aunque lo cierto es que no me importa perder algunas clases. Necesito…necesito centrarme Kurt. Necesito estudiar para la audición de Ruper y ordenar mi vida, y estando aquí…ahora, no puedo. Me es imposible. Tengo la sensación de que estoy destruyendo todo lo que había logrado, y no quiero que eso suceda…va siendo hora de pensar más en mí.**

**—¿Y me explicas cuál es el motivo que te lleva a sentirte así?, ¿Por qué no te concentras?, ¿Es por Brian?**

**—No**—fui sincera al tiempo que lancé el cigarrillo al suelo, y lo apagué con un certero pisotón. El olor empezaba a provocarme verdaderas nauseas. O tal vez era la angustia.— **Brian intentó besarme el otro día**—confesé**—, pero yo le rechacé.**

**—¿Qué?...Oh dios, ¿Por qué?.**

** —Porque no siento nada por él. Porque me di cuenta que todo lo que me había sucedido no era más que una alucinación…que no es lo que yo quería que fuese. Nunca he estado enamorada de él, solo de una ilusión.**

—**Pero…Rachel, son dos años pendiente de él…¿Cómo no vas a estar enamorada?**

** —Porque ahora lo estoy**—respondí con seguridad. Tanta que incluso me desconcertó. Era la primera vez que aceptaba que lo que me sucedía con Quinn, iba más allá de una simple atracción. Me había enamorado, y negarlo era mentirme a mí misma. Y ya dije que no estaba por la labor de seguir haciéndolo.

**—¿Ahora lo estás?**

** —Sí**—murmuré—. **Ahora sé lo que es estar enamorada, y te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con lo que me sucedía con Brian. Ni siquiera se le acerca…**

**—¿De quién?**

—**De quien no debo enamorarme**—respondí sin poder evitar como la pena me invadía y las primeras muecas de congojo empezaban a acusar mi rostro—**Soy tan estúpida que me enamoro de quien no debo.**

—**Rachel…enamorarse no es un error. Nunca pienses en quien no debes enamorarte, porque nadie está excepto y sobre todo, nadie huye del amor. Que no te engañen si te dicen que no piensan en ello. Todo el mundo lo desea…**

**—No**—le interrumpí—, **no me refiero a enamorarme de alguien que no quiere o no cree en el amor. No hablo de alguien a quien le suponga algo malo dejarse llevar y sentir lo mismo.**

**—¿Entonces?**

**—Hablo de…de no romperle el corazón a quien más te importa. Hablo de sacrificar tu felicidad por lealtad**—suspiré.

**—¿Quién es?—**fue directo, y a mí se escapó el aire. Tanto que no atinaba a mencionarla siquiera. Me bastó lanzar una mirada hacia la floristería para que él se percatara rápidamente de lo que estaba pensando. Y lo supo. Por supuesto que lo supo.

Kurt siguió mi mirada tras esperar pacientemente a que yo hablase, pensando tal vez que me estaba tomando un tiempo de reflexión antes de confesárselo. Pero fue centrar su mirada en el mismo punto que yo, y saber qué era lo que guardaba con tanto recelo.

No habló. Y lo agradecí.

Kurt es de esas personas que pueden desquiciarte a preguntas, hablarte de todos los compañeros, amigos o conocidos que habían pasado alguna vez por su vida, o enumerarte todos y cada uno de los diseñadores que existen en el mundo y clasificarlos según su estilo, sus tendencias o incluso su religión. Kurt hablaba mucho, de todo, incluso de lo que no interesaba, pero tenía el maravilloso don de saber cuándo el silencio era la mejor de las respuestas. Todo lo contrario a Blaine. Y ese era uno de los detalles que me llevaban a adorarlo.

Solo escuché como un débil suspiro salía de él, y una lucha interna por encontrar las palabras perfectas comenzaba en su cabeza.

Casi un par de minutos o tres estuvimos en silencio hasta que se decidió. Y no lo hice yo porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

**—¿Tienes miedo de que sea una chica?**

Perfecta pregunta para hacerme entender que ya sabía todo y no necesitaba nombres.

**—No**—balbuceé**—, por supuesto que no.**

**—¿Entonces?. ¿Qué es lo que te hace creer que no debes enamorarte de ella? ¿No te has parado a pensar que tal vez tanta acritud, tantas peleas o ese sarcasmo que siempre utiliza, tenga una explicación más…íntima?. Rachel, hay personas que entienden que la mejor defensa, es un buen ataque. Tal vez ella se vea intimidada por ti y por eso…**

**—Nos besamos**—le interrumpí sin dejar de mirar hacia la floristería.

Entendía el esfuerzo de Kurt por hacerme ver que en el amor, nada es imposible. Y por lo que me contaba no estaba muy acertado con el pronóstico en mi relación con Quinn. Así que decidí ser directa y acabar con sus elucubraciones.

**—¿Os besasteis?**

** —Primero lo hizo ella…en el baño de la cafetería, cuando me confesó que había engañado a Brian para que me regalase la Hortensia. Luego fui yo…en el rellano de nuestro apartamento. ¿Recuerdas cuando se fue la luz en Acción de Gracias?, pues justo en ese instante yo estaba a punto de besarla…y el sábado siguiente salimos a cenar y también nos besamos, y el domingo cuando estaba ensayando ballet y me caí, ¿Te acuerdas?, pues bien…ese día, cuando Quinn me acompañó a la habitación para ver el lirio también me besó…ah, y el lirio me lo regaló ella…y lo utilizó de excusa para verme a solas y besarme. Y el lunes siguiente quedamos para hablar…y me confesó que le gusto desde el principio, desde que nos encontramos en el teatro, y yo…yo también le confesé que me pasaban cosas con ella, así que…así que decidimos que podríamos intentarlo…hasta que llegué a casa**.—Tuve que detenerme para tomar aire y tragar saliva.

Lo solté todo casi sin respirar y percibí que Kurt aún estaba tratando de asimilar que nos habíamos besado en el baño de la cafetería. Al menos eso reflejaba su rostro.

—**Después de eso…después de aquella noche del lunes, todo cambió.**

**—Ok…a pesar de estar a punto de colapsar por tal cantidad de información, no puedes detenerte y quedarte ahí…¿Qué pasó el lunes?—**se apresuró en cuestionarme**.**

—**Quedé con Santana para contarle lo que me estaba sucediendo…y no pude. **

** —Un momento…el lunes**—se mostró pensativo**—, ¿Fue cuando te encontré llorando en el salón con ella?**

** —Ajam…**

** —¿Y no se lo contaste?, ¿Por qué?, Rachel…sabes que Santana está interesada en ella, deberías decírselo para que no se interponga…**

—**Ya es tarde**—lo miré sin poder contener la primera de las lágrimas—.**Santana me confesó que está enamorada de ella…antes de que yo le dijese nada.**

**—¿Qué?...¿Enamorada?, ¿Santana?...no, imposible.**

** —Pues sí, lo está**—afirmé volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia la floristería—**Me dijo que jamás había sentido algo así por nadie. Que no podía quitársela de la cabeza y que estaba dispuesta a todo por ella. Que era la mujer de su vida…—**añadí notando como la voz empezaba a fallarme debido al llanto que poco a poco me invadía.—**Y yo la comprendo…demasiado, de hecho.**

**—No…no me lo puedo creer**—musitó sorprendido.

**—¿Entiendes ahora cuando digo que me he enamorado de quien no debo?**

** —Espera…espera**—me interrumpió**—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?, quiero decir…si Santana se ha enamorado no es tu problema. Quinn, por lo que veo…te ha elegido a ti, así que es ella quien no debe interponerse.**

** —No puedo hacerle algo así. Santana estaba interesada en ella mucho antes que yo, a pesar de que la conoció por mí. Yo, yo solo me he dedicado a criticarla…a discutir con ella. ¿Cómo quieres que le diga algo así?, se ha enamorado…**

** —Pero Quinn te ha elegido a ti…¿Qué dice ella?**

** —Ella no sabe que Santana está enamorada, o al menos eso creo…porque ya no confío en ella.**

** —¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?**

** —Cuando…cuando supe que San estaba enamorada, le dije que no volveríamos a vernos. Quiero decir…que no estaba dispuesta a tener nada con ella, excepto amistad si así lo quería. **

**—¿Y ella que dijo?**

** —No lo acepta, pero me respeta…bueno, al menos me respetaba hasta ayer.**

** —¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hizo?**

** —Santana no estaba borracha el viernes, lo estaba fingiendo para lograr que Quinn terminase en su habitación. Pero resulta que Quinn sabía de la trampa que le estaba preparando, y la aceptó supuestamente para poder verme…porque quería o necesitaba verme. Ayer por la mañana volvió a decirme que sentía cosas por mí, y me negó que se hubiese acostado con Santana.**

** —Es que no se han acostado—**apuntilló él sorprendiéndome.

** —¿Qué?, sí…sí que se han acostado. **

** —No…a menos que lo hayan hecho otro día, porque anoche te aseguro que no…**

** —¿Por qué dices eso?, Santana me lo ha dejado entrever.**

** —¿De veras?—**se mostró confundido**—, ¿Te lo ha dicho?**

** —Sí…bueno, no me lo ha dicho con palabras, pero sí me lo ha hecho saber…¿Por qué dices que no?**

** —Pues porque anoche estuve despierto hasta casi el amanecer. Estuve hablando con Blaine para intentar solucionar nuestra pelea, y no escuché nada…solo escuché algunas risas al principio de la madrugada y ya luego nada.**

** —Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, Kurt. Tal vez hayan sido más…normales y no se escuche…**

** —No, no…déjame que termine—**me interrumpió—.**Después de las risas, escuché una puerta y mi curiosidad me pudo…así que me asomé y vi como Quinn entraba en el baño. Luego…al salir, me vio y me dijo que Santana estaba completamente dormida y que ella no conseguía dormir porque no estaba segura de querer estar allí…y que estaba pensando en marcharse, pero yo le insistí en que se quedara. Era demasiado tarde para salir sola.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿De verdad?**

—**Sí…Rachel, si llegan a hacer algo…no habría durado cinco minutos que es lo que duraron las risas…¿No crees?. Ni Santana se habría dormido tan pronto…era tarde para salir sola, pero no para dormir…ya, ya me entiendes…**

—**Pero…entonces…¿Por qué Santana me ha dejado entrever que sí?. Te aseguro que no estoy loca, ella me lo ha dicho…**

** —Pues…pues no lo sé. Tal vez haya querido decirte otra cosa.**

—**No…no, te aseguro que no. Antes de todo eso, cuando me dijo que no estaba borracha, me confesó que era su última oportunidad de lograr meterla en su cama y convencerla como solo ella puede hacerlo…y por la mañana me lo dijo en la duda**—comencé a dudar**—,¿O lo he supuesto?**

—**No sé Rachel, yo solo puedo decirte lo que viví. Ya sabes que si escucho o intuyo algo más, te lo habría dicho…además, ni siquiera las escuché y tú, mejor que nadie, sabe que las paredes de nuestro apartamento parecen de papel…y se escucha todo.**

**—Ok—**me levanté, como si aquello me ayudase a aclarar mis ideas—, **ahora estoy realmente confusa…¿Por qué iba a mentirme Santana?**

**—Pues no lo sé…tal vez deberías hablarlo con ella. No creo que tenga inconvenientes en contarte lo que realmente sucedió, y quien sabe…igual hace que cambies de opinión.**

** —¿Cambiar de opinión?, no…eso lo tengo claro. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué necesito marcharme?, desde que Quinn ha aparecido en nuestras vidas todo es una completa locura. Si sigo más tiempo soportando esto, me voy a volver loca…te lo aseguro.**

—**Ok, márchate…yo estoy de acuerdo en que tal vez sea mejor, sobre todo porque creo que no debes descentrarte de lo realmente importante…—**añadió abandonando también el escalón**—, pero no deberías hacerlo sin aclarar al menos que está sucediendo…y quien de las dos te está mintiendo, ¿No crees?**

**—¿Y qué pretendes que haga?,¿ las cito a las dos y les pregunto?, te recuerdo que San no tiene ni idea de lo que me ha sucedido con Quinn, y no quiero que lo sepa. **

**—¿Por qué?**

—**Pues…pues porque es absurdo**. –Espeté volviendo a sentir como la confusión lo invadía todo**—, ¿Sabes qué?, no voy a hacer nada…me da igual. Si se han acostado pues mejor para ellas y si no, pues…que se yo, que se jodan…estoy harta…no quiero pensar más en todo esto…no quiero volver a saber nada más. **

**—Ok…¿No quieres hacer nada más?**

—**No. Lo he decidido**—respondí sin pensar. Y fue lo mejor que hice.

Todo aquel barullo de contradicciones no hacía más que alertarme, volver a provocarme esa sensación de angustia que me había estado invadiendo durante días, y que por fin había dejado atrás, o al menos eso creía.

Estaba allí sentada por puro masoquismo, por observar a Quinn de alguna forma sin que ella fuese consciente, y verla actuar de manera natural, sin verse influenciada por Santana o por mí. Pero no llegué hasta aquella escalinata con la intención de que regresaran mis dudas y el debate interno que tan mal me hacía. Fui yo la que decidió alejarse de ambas, y lo iba a hacer. Por el bien de Santana y por el mío propio. No había vuelta atrás.

—**Ok…entonces, quedarte aquí sentada viendo cómo se consume un cigarrillo no te va a ayudar a pasar página**. –Me dijo dándome la razón. De hecho me sorprendió que se lo tomara con tanta calma. Ilusa de mí al creer que Kurt ya no tenía nada pensando.—**Vamos…acompáñame, haré que todas tus dudas queden olvidadas gracias a mis perfectas mañanas de domingo.**

—**Si pretendes que te acompañe a ver tiendas, estás equivocado…entro a trabajar en una hora y media, y no me apetece recorrerme toda Manhattan.**

** —Tranquila**—me ofreció el brazo—, **solo voy a comprar un regalo para Blaine y regreso al apartamento. Aunque si lo prefieres, podemos comer juntos cerca de la cafetería y ya no tienes que ir y venir…ya sabes…**

**—Ok…si es así…—**suspiré dándome por vencida al tiempo que me aprovechaba de su brazo para aferrarme a él—**te acompaño.**

Idiota.

Realmente idiota por mi parte aceptar aquella invitación y aferrarme a su brazo. Cuando fui consciente de tal hecho, ya cruzaba la avenida directa hacia la floristería.

**—¿Dónde…dónde vamos?—**le cuestioné recordando que ni siquiera le había preguntado.

**—A la floristería**—respondió con serenidad—**Estoy intentando reconciliarme con Blaine y he pensado que un ramo de flores será perfecto. A él le gustan, a mí también y Quinn siempre tiene el mensaje perfecto. Así que…**

**—No…no, no**—traté de detenerme, pero hacerlo justo cuando el semáforo estaba a punto de ponerse en verde para los coches, habría sido un suicidio. Así que esperé a ocupar la acera para deshacerme de su brazo y apartarme de él desesperadamente.

**—¿Dónde vas?**

—**No voy a caer en tu trampa**—enfaticé—.**Me la has querido jugar y no…me niego a entrar ahí.**

**—Nadie te está obligando**—se excusó—.**Si quieres esperar fuera…espera…pero yo voy a entrar a por el ramo de flores, ¿Ok?**

¿Pero por qué diablos no me insistía?

No, aquella pregunta disfrazada de maldición no la escuchó Kurt, porque apenas me dio tiempo a reaccionar tras gritarle que no iba a entrar en la floristería. Pero no lo hacía porque no lo desease. De hecho no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar en ello durante la hora que estuve espiándola desde las escalinatas. Si dije que no entraba, era por miedo, por terror a mirarla cara a cara y saber que sí, que había vuelto a reírse de mí. Pero un poco de insistencia por su parte me habría ayudado a calmar la necesidad que sentía por verla. Si salía mal, podría culparle a él.

Sin embargo no lo hizo, y como ni siquiera me dio tiempo a replicarle absolutamente nada, me quedé allí, moviéndome como una completa lunática en apenas un par de metros cuadrados, sin dejar de mirar hacia la floristería que quedaba a escasos metros de donde estaba.

Y estaba allí. Sin duda era ella quien atendía a Kurt, pero yo no lograba verla al completo, y ella a mí tampoco. Solo podía distinguir sus manos colocando las flores en el ramo que ya le había pedido.

Él si me veía, de hecho me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, sonriendo sin parar y logrando que mi ansiedad aumentase hasta cotas insospechadas.

_Rachel, si sigues así vas a enfermar_, me repetí al tiempo que tomaba la decisión de girarme y darle la espalda a la escena, a la floristería y a medio Manhattan. Debía empezar a ser consecuente con mis actos y apartarme de todo lo que me hacía daño, aunque mi corazón se rompiera de nuevo y la curiosidad me crease esa angustia que casi ni me dejaba respirar. Dicen que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Y aunque era bastante ridículo llevarlo a cabo dándole la espalda como una pataleta de niños, lo cierto es que me sirvió para al menos estar aquellos minutos sin batirme en duelo conmigo misma. No sé cuántos pasaron, ni cuántos tardó en regresar Kurt a mi lado. No supe de qué hablaron ni si Quinn me había descubierto. No lo supe hasta que vi un enorme ramo de flores a mi lado. Era precioso, aunque yo no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de flores se trataban.

Amarillas, blancas, verdes, moradas. Había flores de todos los colores, formas y olores. Nunca una combinación tan extraña, me resultó tan llamativa.

**—Narcisos, madreselva y ésta se llama Muguete—**me explicó Kurt deteniéndose a mi lado. Sabiendo que mi confusión también tenía algo de curiosidad por aquellas flores.

—**El lirio de los valles**—susurré al recordar aquella extraña planta con pequeñas florecillas blancas campaniforme que tan bien olían—**la flor de la buena suerte…**

**—Sí, eso me ha dicho Quinn**—sonrió**—, veo que estás enterada de todo.**

**—¿Estaba ella?—**cuestioné como si yo no lo supiera. Daba igual, necesitaba escucharlo y lo hice. Kurt asintió al tiempo que me mostraba otra flor que guardaba con recelo en su mano izquierda.

**—Esto es para ti.**

** —¿Qué?, ¿Me has comprado una flor?**

**—¿Yo?, no…ni hablar. Quinn te ha visto y me ha pedido que te la entregue de su parte. Dice que si no entras, es porque no quieres acercarte a ella…así que ella tampoco lo hará. Pero quiere que tengas esto**.

Tuve que tragar saliva. No solo al contemplar la extraña planta de pequeños racimos de flores azuladas, con pétalos pequeñitos y perfectamente custodiados por un vibrante núcleo anaranjado. Sino que lo hice al ser consciente de que ella me había visto, y seguía empeñada en respetar mi decisión de no acercarme. A pesar del beso que hacía dos escasos días nos habíamos regalado.

—**Se llama Myosotis, o algo parecido…**—añadió obligándome a tomarla entre mis manos**—, no me ha querido dar el significado, porque quiere que los busques tú…o le preguntes a ella. Huele muy bien, ¿Verdad?**

Sí. Olía tan bien que me fue inevitable no acercármela a la nariz varias veces antes de descubrir que sus ojos no perdían detalle de mi actitud.

Fue un acto reflejo el que me llevó a desviar la mirada hacia la floristería cuando ya emprendíamos el camino de regreso a donde fuera que fuésemos, y descubrirla junto a la puerta, observándome a través de uno de los ventanales por donde yo solo podía ver sus manos.

No sé cuánto duró aquel cruce de miradas, de hecho ni siquiera me importó el tiempo. Daba igual la distancia, o que yo no detuviese mis pasos ni ella saliese corriendo detrás de mí. Nos bastó mirarnos para hablarnos, para llenarnos de una inevitable sensación de pena al saber que nuestros caminos no estaban destinados a unirse, sino a alejarse.

Y ella parecía saberlo mucho antes de que yo fuese consciente, o al menos así me lo hizo entender con aquella hermosa flor que yo desconocía.

Un buscador de Internet me dio la respuesta.

Myosotis, o _Nomeolvides._

_Cuenta la leyenda, que un ángel se encontraba llorando a las puertas del Paraíso, del que Alá le había expulsado porque el ángel amaba a una mujer mortal.  
Tras las súplicas del ángel, Alá le dijo que sólo sería perdonado si plantaba la flor NO—ME—OLVIDES por todo el mundo. Si repartía su semilla por cada inmenso bosque, por cada enorme montaña o profundo valle. Cuando el ángel contó a su enamorada este requisito tan difícil de cumplir, ella prometió ayudarlo en su tarea._

_Fue tanto el amor y el sacrificio de los enamorados por permanecer juntos para siempre, que conmovieron a Alá y otorgó la inmortalidad a la mujer, para poder abrirle las puertas del Paraíso y que ambos pasasen la eternidad juntos._

* * *

Y ahora sí...Feliz año nuevo. Espero que tengáis una buena salida y entrada de año, que disfrutéis y sobre todo que lo viváis con quien más queréis.

No deseéis que vuestro año sea mejor que el anterior, simplemente hacedlo mejor.

Cuídense mucho.

#Truelovefic


	29. Vigésimo noveno

Vigesimo noveno

"_Me odiarás y me odio yo misma por lo que estoy haciendo, pero si sigo rompiéndome la cabeza tratando de buscar una explicación lógica a lo que nos hacemos, seré una neoyorkina más y me niego. Me voy a volver completamente loca. Responde por favor. Estoy cerca de tu casa y podríamos hablar con calma." _Lizzy 13;43 pm.

**—¡Rachel!, ¿Quieres salir de una vez?**

Era la tercera vez que me gritaba cuando estaba utilizando el baño. Y la tercera vez que provocaba una reacción de enfado en mí.

¿Ni siquiera unos minutos de privacidad en el baño?, ¿En qué tipo de manicomio vivía? Juro que cuando más lentas pasaban las horas, más deseaba que llegase el jueves para tomar el tren, y regresar al paraíso en Ohio, de hecho tenía pensado no ir ni siquiera a mi clase de danza. Quería salir lo más temprano posible.

No, definitivamente ya estaba loca. Pensar en Lima como el paraíso era claro síntoma de ello. Ya era una chiflada más que tenía que soportar los continuos ataques de Santana, que parecía haberse olvidado de su buen humor en tan solo un día. De hecho solo le duró una tarde, la del domingo. Porque aquel lunes ni siquiera me dejó almorzar con tranquilidad, y eso que lo necesitaba.

No recordaba el tiempo que hacía que no comía con calma, sin nada que me interrumpiese y me dejase disfrutar de la comida como siempre lo había hecho. No había cena o almuerzo que no terminase con algo que rompiera la calma, de hecho ya ni siquiera el desayuno se libraba de un encuentro furtivo en la cocina. Y lo peor es que ya empezaba a notar los primeros síntomas de mi mala alimentación. Estaba muy cansada físicamente, y eso que la semana recién acababa de empezar.

**—¿Quieres dejarme en paz?**—le recriminé—, **ya has tenido tiempo de utilizarlo antes, así que ahora me toca a mí.**

** —¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo para cerrar la puerta?, si tienes necesidades sexuales, deberías hacerlo en tu habitación…como todos.**

**—¡Cállate!—**esgrimí realmente molesta. No estaba haciendo nada que no pudiese contemplar ella, por supuesto, pero necesitaba estar a solas. Necesitaba poder mirarme al espejo mientras me lavaba los dientes, sin tenerla a ella sentada en el wáter haciendo sus necesidades. ¿Tan difícil era de comprender?. **—¿No tenías prisa?**

**—¡Sí!, me está esperando Scott pero necesito entrar…así que abre de una vez.**

** —Eres una pesada**—maldije dándome por vencida y permitiéndole la entrada al baño. No debí hacerlo.

Nada más abrir, recibí la peor de sus miradas, de hecho juré que era odio lo que reflejaba con ella, y eso no era normal. Tampoco era tan descabellado que quisiera estar a solas en el baño.

**—¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?—**escupió esquivándome.

—**Lavarme los dientes**—le repliqué.—¿**No puedo lavarme los dientes sin que nadie me interrumpa?**

** —Tengo prisa Berry, he quedado con Scott y necesito utilizar el baño, y tú tienes que lavarte los dientes con la puerta cerrada, ¿Te parece lógico?, ¿Recuerdas que solo tenemos un baño y somos tres?**

**—No, claro que lo recuerdo…tú te encargas de hacerlo cada vez que yo lo utilizo…sin embargo yo a ti jamás te molesto. **

—**Olvídame…**

**—¿Qué mierda te pasa?—**fui ruda, demasiado para ser yo, pero su actitud estaba sobrepasando el limite.—**Empieza a asumir que después del domingo, siempre llega el lunes…y que empezarlo de mal humor no hace que lo evites.**—Espeté soltando mi cepillo de dientes tras enjuagar mi boca, y disponerme a abandonar el baño. –**Estás insoportable…**

Si, lo estaba.

Santana había cambiado radicalmente de comportamiento desde la noche del domingo. Ya no bromeaba, ni regalaba sonrisas, y mucho menos bombones. Tampoco hablaba demasiado, solo para criticar o amenazar. Algo le había sucedido, o tal vez había vuelto a recuperar su peculiar sentido del humor.

Yo por supuesto no le pregunté, y no porque no me interesase. Santana seguía siendo mi mejor amiga y cualquier problema que ella tuviese, también era mío. Sin embargo mi estado anímico tras pasar media mañana con Kurt y el detalle de Quinn con su Nomeolvides, volvía a lanzarme a esa necesidad en la que solo quería guardar silencio, estar a solas con mis pensamientos y dejar que el tiempo pasase lo más rápido posible. Aunque confieso que mi poca iniciativa para hablar con ella, también tenía algo que ver con la falta de tiempo.

Apenas la había visto un par de horas desde que abandoné la cafetería ya bien entrada la noche del domingo. Solo mientras almorzábamos aquel lunes, tuve la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas, y viendo su mal humor preferí guardar silencio y continuar con mi mutismo

**—¿Yo?...¿Te has mirado en las últimas semanas?, tú sí que estás insoportable y pasas de todo…incluso de tu móvil, hace ya un buen rato que sonó…**

**—¿Mi móvil?—**balbuceé perdiendo el hilo de la disputa.

**—Sí, te lo has dejado en el sofá.**

Miento si digo que no me puse nerviosa. Y me puse así porque el drástico cambio de actitud de Santana me puso en alerta al decirme aquello.

Era una cotilla, al igual que Kurt, y no tenía problema alguno en curiosear si había visto quien me estaba llamando.

No tardé en reaccionar y olvidarme de ella, lo poco que podía, para buscar el teléfono y averiguar de quien se trataba aquella llamada. Aunque lo cierto es que tampoco debía ponerme demasiado nerviosa. Después de haber confirmado que me marchaba por tres semanas, mis padres estaban continuamente llamándome para tener todo preparado en mi casa. Los nervios me llegaron cuando descubrí que en vez de una llamada, era un mensaje, y aparecía como leído en la pantalla.

La inquietud, el ser precavida y sobre todo ser consciente de la capacidad de Santana por no perder ningún detalle, me llevó a guardar aquel número en mi agenda con el nombre de Lizzy. ¿Por qué?,¿Quién era Lizzy?. Pues Lizzy no era otra más que Elisabeth Bennet, la gran protagonista de Orgullo y Prejuicio, una de las mejores novelas románticas de la historia escrita por la gran Jane Austen, la escritora favorita de Quinn Fabray. Y sí, el mensaje pertenecía a ella, a Quinn.

Tuve que leerlo varias veces para comprender que si Santana lo había leído, no habría tenido opción de que hubiese descubierto el remitente del mismo, aunque el nombre le llamase la atención. Santana no era amante de la lectura. Para ella hablarle de Jane Austen, era como hablarle del pingüino Macaroni, una total estupidez que no le interesaba en absoluto. Sin embargo no debía olvidar su extenuante curiosidad por tener todo controlado.

No tardé en reprocharle su falta de respeto.

**—¿Por qué has leído el mensaje?**—la cuestioné tras verla regresar al salón.

—**Porque has dejado el teléfono a mi lado y cuando ha sonado, lo he mirado…tengo ojos.**

**—Y poco respeto, por lo que veo**—le recriminé—, **¿Por qué diablos tienes que leer?, ¿No conoces el concepto de privacidad?. No solo puedo utilizar el baño a solas, sino que tampoco puedo dejar mi móvil en la mesa porque tú lo revisas.**

**—¡Hey…hey!, ¡Deja de gritar!. En primer lugar, yo no te he revisado el teléfono…solo saltó el mensaje y al mirar para ver que era, apareció en la pantalla. Me importa muy poco lo que te traigas con esa tal Lizzy. Y en segundo lugar, te vuelvo a recordar que en esta casa somos tres y solo hay un baño, si no te gusta…tal vez deberías subir a la azotea a hacer tus cosas.**

**—Idiota**—mascullé ofendida.

**—Dramática**—me replicó ella un poco más calmada. Supuse que se había dado cuenta de la crudeza de sus palabras, y trato de recapacitar**.—¿Por qué te pones así?, solo es un simple mensaje.**

—**No me gusta que revisen mis cosas sin mi consentimiento. **

**—¿Quién es esa Lizzy?**—me preguntó al tiempo que recogía su bolso.

—**Es una…compañera**—musité sin cambiar de actitud.

—**¿Por qué nunca he oído hablar de ella?**

—**Porque no tengo nada que contar de ella para que sepas quien es. **

—**Ok…pues tu allá. Eso sí, por lo que veo has tenido problemas con ella…así que si quieres consejos a mí no vengas a preguntarme. Si no quieres que sepa nada, tampoco sabré aconsejarte. Y ya que quiere verte…deberías aceptar su petición y hablar con ella…quien sabe, tal vez así te cambie esa cara de pánfila que tienes en estos días. **

—**¿No se supone que no has leído nada?**

—**No pongas excusas…tienes la casa para ti sola—añadió desconcertándome un tanto—, puedes quedar con quien quiera que sea esa tal Lizzy y solucionar tus problemas…yo solo te aconsejo. **

—**No tengo problemas con nadie**—repliqué—, **así que tranquila…no necesito tus consejos…sé muy bien cómo llevar mi vida. No necesito que nadie me aconseje.**

—**No…no te pongas melodramática, si lo que quieres es que nadie se meta en tu vida, que no nos interesemos y te demos privacidad, pues bien…eso es lo que tendrás a partir de ahora.**

—**Solo exijo lo mismo que yo doy. ¿Acaso te hubiera gustado que entrase en tu habitación cuando estabas con Quinn?**

Sí. Ya sé que mencionar a Quinn en aquella disputa no haría más que complicar las cosas entre las dos, pero verla actuar de aquella manera me resultaba demasiado extraño. Tan confuso que no pude evitar hacer uso de mis mejores artes para sonsacar cualquier tipo de información, o detectar mentiras al más puro estilo Hummel.

**—Me da igual si lo haces, eso sí…**—me sonrió con algo de soberbia—, **si te creo algún trauma será problema tuya.**

**—¿Trauma por ver a dos chicas dormir?, tranquila…no soy tan estúpida como piensas.**

** —¿Dormir?**—musitó ella ampliando la sonrisa al tiempo que se colocaba el abrigo—. **¿Crees que lo que hice con Quinn el otro día fue dormir?**

**—Te recuerdo que nuestras habitaciones están pegadas. Se escucha absolutamente todo y yo aquella noche oí hasta tus ronquidos**—insistí en hacerla reaccionar.

—**Pues probablemente serían los ronquidos de Kurt, porque te aseguro que Quinn no durmió en toda la noche, y yo menos—**espetó recuperando el gesto serio al tiempo que se acercaba a la salida—. **Si no escuchaste nada, que por cierto…tú pides privacidad y te dedicas a escuchar a través de las paredes**—me replicó dejándome en mal lugar—, **no fue porque no pasase nada…solo que Quinn es bastante…delicada**—volvió a sonreír con malicia**—, y lo hace todo con una sutileza…exquisita. Y cuando digo todo…es **_**todo**_**.**

Bien. En una situación normal, y digo normal haciendo referencia a la locura que vivía en las últimas semanas, yo me habría descompuesto al escuchar una sentencia como aquella. Mi imaginación solo había ideado una escena de sexo en la que estuviera presente Quinn, conmigo, no con Santana. Aún recordaba cómo me bastó un simple comentario de ella para visualizarme entre sus brazos mientras me hacía el amor contra la pared, deseosa de satisfacer aquella tensión sexual que ya por aquel entonces, existía entre nosotras.

Solo la noche del sábado, y por culpa de mi ignorancia y aquellas risotadas, creí que ambas estaban divirtiéndose de aquella manera, aunque en aquel instante me negué a visualizarla como lo había hecho conmigo misma. Sin embargo, y después de que Quinn me negase que hubieran llegado a algo más que a ver la estúpida película, y la confirmación por parte de Kurt al decirme que vio como Quinn estuvo a punto de marcharse en plena madrugada, me llevó a entender aquella afirmación de Santana, como la más insuperable de sus mentiras. Como una bula para fanfarronear de su irresistible encanto para conquistar. Y evidentemente, ni siquiera me provocó un leve malestar.

Lo único que me resultó extraño de asimilar era ver como se empeñaba en hacerme creer algo que no había sucedido, cuando días atrás me confesaba que no iba a parar de luchar por ella. Cuando yo sabía que realmente lo tenía complicado y que necesitó confesarme sus sentimientos para sentir mi apoyo.

No, no lo llegué a entender, al menos en aquel instante.

Verla salir y quedarme a solas en el apartamento fue la mejor de las sensaciones que pude sentir en aquel día. Sin embargo había algo que seguía pendiente, y que si no llega a ser por aquella mentira de Santana, lo habría ignorado. Quinn me había escrito, y estaba claro que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Y a pesar de mi promesa por alejarme de ella para no involucrarme más, no pude resistir la tentación de al menos responder a aquel toque de atención.

Era el primer mensaje que me escribía desde que tenía su número agendado en mi teléfono. Y supe que le habría costado enviármelo, porque ya me confesó lo complicado que le resultaba respetarme y no saber nada de mí, teniéndome al alcance de un par de teclas. Pero yo no iba a ser igual que ella. Nunca me gustaron los mensajes de textos para hablar de algo importante, así que no dudé en acomodarme en el sofá, y realizar la primera llamada de mi vida a Elisabeth Bennet.

Ella tampoco debió esperar mi gesto.

**—¿Sí?—**la escuché responder tras descolgar, y yo tragué saliva.

**—Quinn…soy Rachel.**

—**Ya…ya sé que eres Rachel, pero no esperaba que me llamases. **

**—Acabas de escribirme. Me has dicho que quieres hablar y…**

**—Te he escrito hace ya un buen rato**—me interrumpió—, **pensé que me ibas a ignorar.**

** —No he podido responderte antes…¿Qué sucede?**

** —¿Podemos hablar?, estoy cerca de tu apartamento y necesito…**

**—No Quinn**—fui yo quien la interrumpió ésta vez—.**No…no puedo tenerte cerca. Escúchame…yo no quiero hacerte daño, porque lo cierto es que sí me importas demasiado y no mereces vivir una situación así de compleja. Pero tenemos que zanjar todo de una vez. Yo no puedo seguir así, yo no puedo seguir alejándome y que tu vuelvas a acercarte sin previo aviso. Yo ya te dije que no podíamos estar juntas, y eso lo tienes que asimilar…y respetar.**

**—Rachel escucha…**

**—No…no**—no dejé que me interrumpiera**—Quiero ser clara y honesta contigo. Entiendo que lo estés pasando mal, y te aseguro que yo…¿Quinn?, ¿Quinn?, ¿Estás ahí?**

Un pitido continuo me indicaba que algo sucedía. Quinn no me respondía y tras observar el teléfono, supe que había terminado la llamada.

Me había colgado. Había cortado dejándome con la palabra en la boca y completamente sorprendida. No daba crédito a que me hiciera algo así. No siendo ella quien se puso en contacto conmigo para hablar. No siendo ella la interesada en aclarar de una vez todo lo sucedido. Imaginé que todo aquel despropósito de excusas que comencé a relatarle, no era justamente lo que quería oír, pero al menos, y por educación, debió permitirme acabar. Aunque luego no lo aceptara y me replicase.

Esperé varios minutos sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, hasta que me decidí a volver a llamarla. Y mi confusión aumentó al escuchar como desechaba la misma y volvía a dejarme en silencio. Confusión que llegó a un extremo casi inaguantable al escuchar como otra alarma, ésta vez la del telefonillo de la puerta, rompía la poca calma que me quedaba.

Fue descolgar y sucumbir.

**—¿Quién es?**—cuestioné sin dejar de mirar el móvil entre mis manos.

**—No voy a consentir que acabes con todo por teléfono**—directa. Tan directa que mi corazón dio un vuelco y a punto estuve de caer**—, ábreme Rachel…hablemos cara a cara de una vez.**

**—¿Quinn?—**balbuceé

—**Abre por favor**—suplicó—**No me hagas esto, no por teléfono.**

**—No…no te voy a abrir. ¿No lo entiendes?, ¿Cómo diablos tengo que decirte que no te quiero cerca?**

** —Ok. Si no me abres me quedaré aquí hasta que alguien entre…o bien esperaré a que regrese Santana o Kurt. Sé que estás sola y yo no tengo nada que hacer hasta mañana. Emma se encarga hoy de la tienda y…**

**—Quinn por favor**—la interrumpí, pero ella no lo permitió.

**—¿A qué tienes miedo?. Ok…no te gusto, perfecto…no quieres hacerme daño, perfecto, pero dímelo a la cara. Somos adultas, ¿No?. ¿No podemos sentarnos y hablar tranquilamente de lo que ha sucedido?. Rachel…no soy una acosadora, pero estás logrando que me sienta como tal por culpa de tu cobardía. Somos personas, somos sensatas y si me das una explicación, la aceptaré…la respetaré y haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor…no me obligues a comportarme así. No solo me rompes el corazón sino que además haces que me vuelva loca. No paro de pensar en qué he fallado, qué es lo que he hecho mal o por qué estás tan dolida conmigo, cuando ni siquiera hemos discutido. **

**Rachel, yo solo sé que hace dos semanas estaba ilusionada, confesándote lo que sentía y pidiéndote una oportunidad para conocerte, y ahora todo es una completa locura…y ni siquiera me quieres ver. ¿Qué mal he hecho?, ¿Qué diablos te hice para que…**

—**Quinn por favor**—supliqué interrumpiéndola—**no sigas…**

—**Seguiré hasta que me dejes entrar, y si no lo haces y me cuelgas…seguiré aquí. Te lo juro…no pienso moverme a menos que…**

No continuó porque yo se lo impedí. Colgué el telefonillo al tiempo que apretaba el botón que abría la puerta. Y me temblaron las manos al hacerlo.

Me temblaron al saber que estaba cavando mi propia tumba al dejarla entrar. Que yo no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no derrumbarme ante ella y confesarle que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por lealtad a Santana. Porque ella estaba enamorada y aunque estuviese mintiéndonos a las dos, no podía aceptarlo y acabar con su ilusión. Me temblaban porque a Quinn le bastaba una simple mirada para acabar conmigo.

No sé cómo pude mantenerme de pie junto a la puerta, escuchando como el sonido del ascensor me indicaba que estaba a punto de verla. Ni siquiera pude pensar en lo que le iba a decir, aunque para ser honestas, la verdad ya planeaba por mi mente. Confesarle todo sería poner punto y final, y no encontraba otra opción más beneficiosa para las tres.

Tres golpes

Quinn no tocó el timbre, sino que dejó tres golpes sobre la puerta donde yo ya permanecía apoyada, esperándola.

Me retumbó en la cabeza, pero no me molestó. Tomé aire, todo el que mis pulmones pudieron acaparar y abrí. Abrí aquella puerta con el alma a punto de escapar de mi cuerpo y la sensación de romper a llorar de un momento a otro.

No sonreía y eso me tranquilizó, aunque su gesto serio no era el más agradable, siempre me sentía más firme así que con sus labios dibujando una sonrisa.

**—Pasa…—**musité, y mi sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

**—No**—respondió contundente. –**No voy a comprometerte más**—añadió—,** solo quiero que me digas a la cara, mirándome a los ojos, que no sientes nada por mí…que de verdad no te importo. En cuanto lo hagas te dejaré en paz. No volveré a molestarte, te lo juro.**

He de confesar que aquello, después de todo, era la mejor de las opciones para acabar. Había llegado a un extremo en el que era capaz de mirarla a los ojos y decirle que no sentía nada por ella, porque me bastaba recordar que había compartido toda mi vida con Santana, y no quería perderla. Pero eso me volvería a dejar como una mentirosa, aunque ese título ya me acompañaba desde hacía un par de meses. Y Quinn, al fin y al cabo, era quien menos culpa tenía de todo lo que nos estaba sucediendo.

—**No puedo hacer eso**—susurré aferrándome a la puerta—, **no puedo mentirte y lo sabes.**

—**Entonces…dime, ¿Qué he hecho?, ¿Qué daño te he hecho para que cambies de opinión en horas?. Rachel**—se le quebró la voz**—, no consigo entenderlo y te juro que me vuelvo loca. No…no paro de mirar la foto que nos hicimos en el fotomatón para creer que realmente sucedió, que ese día estabas a mi lado y sonreías, que estabas ilusionada…¿Qué diablos he hecho para que cambiar eso en cuestión de horas?**

—**No has hecho nada**, **más que enamorarme—**confesé sin ser consciente de cómo las palabras salían de mi corazón y no de mi cabeza**—…y no puedo…—**añadí tras ver el gesto de sorpresa en su rostro—**No podemos estar juntas**

**—¿Por qué?—**insistió desesperadamente—, **¿Por qué si ambas sentimos lo mismo? **

—**No puedo hacerle eso a Santana… ella…ella está enamorada de ti.**

Exploté. Lo dije con varias lágrimas en los ojos y sin apenas voz, pero lo dije, y sentí como mi cuerpo se liberaba de una presión tan pesada que incluso los nervios se esfumaron.

**—¿Qué?—**balbuceó sorprendida.

—**El mismo día que tú y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad**—continué sin poder evitar desviar la mirada hacia el suelo**—, fui a decirle lo que nos sucedía y ella…ella me lo confesó. Me lo dijo antes de que yo pudiera decirle nada y…no, no supe que hacer más que lo que estoy haciendo.** –Volví a mirarla—**No puedo hacerle algo así a mi mejor amiga, ella lo es todo…es como mi hermana.**

—**Pero…yo no siento nada por ella, y ella lo sabe…de hecho sabe que yo…bueno que yo estoy enamorada de alguien. No…no le dije que eras tú porque no quiero perjudicarte, Rachel. Te dije que sería una tumba y lo he sido, pero…pero yo no tengo culpa alguna de que ella esté enamorada de mí. Yo lo estoy de ti.**

**—¿De qué nos sirve?—**musité—, **¿Pretendes que le diga lo que siento por ti?, ¿Soportarías que tu mejor amiga hiciese algo así?**

—**Pero yo no le voy a dar ninguna oportunidad…de eso puedes estar segura. **

**—¿Y?, no sirve de nada eso…Quinn. Yo no estoy dispuesta a perderla, ella es parte de mi vida. Lo siento…sé que la gente lucha por el amor, pero yo no puedo hacer eso sabiendo que la voy a perder…¿Lo entiendes?**

** —¿Y si hablamos con ella?, Rachel…ella es una persona sensata, puede entenderlo…**

—**Sí**—musité**—, tal vez lo entienda…pero…¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Pretendes que te invite a dormir estando ella aquí?, ¿Crees que es justo que nos vea de la mano o sentadas en el sofá besándonos?, porque te aseguro que si yo te veo así con ella, me…me…**—Ni siquiera podía explicar lo que sentía al imaginarme aquella hipotética situación de verme en el lugar de Santana.

Incluso náuseas me había provocado creer que pasaron la noche juntas, ¿Qué no sentiría si fuese testigo directo de algo así?. Me negaba en rotundo en hacerle sufrir aquello a Santana. Ella no lo merecía, por mucho que me estuviera mintiendo.

**—¿Y qué hago yo?, ¿Por qué tengo que sacrificarme yo? ¿Por qué tengo alejarme de ti solo porque ella no soporte vernos juntas?**

**—Porque es mi amiga, y yo la elijo a ella**.—Fui dura, pero era lo más honesto que podía decirle.

No sé cómo se sintió, imagino que le dolió bastante puesto que varias lágrimas se le escaparon al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia el hueco de las escaleras, y se mordía el labio con esa rabia tan típica de ella que presagiaba impotencia.

—**Lo siento**—añadí—**Tal vez el tiempo nos…nos vuelva a dar una oportunidad.**

**—¿El tiempo?—**susurró al tiempo que regresaba la mirada hacia a mí y asentía resignada**—¿Es por eso por lo que has decidido marcharte a Ohio hasta año nuevo?**

** —¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**—Me lo dijo ella**—aclaró—**Me llamó para decirme que si me apetecía dormir algún día aquí, podría hacerlo sin problemas…porque habría una habitación libre. Me dijo que tú no tendrías inconveniente en permitírmelo…**—sollozó al tiempo que dejaba escapar un pequeño resoplido con su nariz que me llenó de ternura. Parecía tan pequeña con aquel gesto, que el odio hacia mí misma no tardó en llegarme. Pero no podía dar un paso hacia atrás.

—**Puedes utilizarla cuando lo desees**—musité**—, pero procura que no sea con ella…o al menos no me lo digáis.**

**—Deja de decir tonterías**—me interrumpió—.**No permitiría que mi primera vez fuese en tu cama…sin ti. Así que puedes estar tranquila. Supongo que lo mejor es que yo también me vaya alejando de Santana…tal vez así, el tiempo pase más rápido.**

Bajé la mirada tratando de contenerme. Estuve a punto de suplicarle que no hiciera aquello, que no se alejara de Santana y le rompiese el corazón, pero no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir insistiéndole, ni tampoco me apetecía. Ella era libre de elegir, y Santana tendría que respetar su decisión al menos. Ya que la mía no iba a asimilarla tan bien.

Y bajar la mirada me llevó a crear un silencio para el que ninguna de las dos estábamos preparadas. Un silencio que precedía sin duda al adiós. Lo supe en cuanto volví a mirarla.

**—Espero que lo pases bien en Lima**—murmuró tratando de recomponerse—**Cuídate, Rachel.**

**—Tú también**—respondí batiéndome en duelo. Quería abrazarla, regalarle y regalarme a mí misma al menos un último gesto de cariño, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo. Y no debí dudar tanto.

Cuando me decidí a hacerlo, ella me detuvo esquivándome y negando repetidamente con la cabeza.

—**No…no por favor**—me suplicó.

—**Solo…solo pretendía abrazarte.**

—**No, prefiero que no lo hagas**—se mostró seria—. **No quiero que me dejes con la miel en los labios…**

**—Está bien…lo siento**—acepté sin más. ¿Qué podría hacer si no? La estaba echando de mi vida y para colmo quise permitirme el lujo de abrazarla, después de confesarle que elegía a Santana por encima de ella.

Imaginé que no me iba a guardar rencor, porque estoy segura de que ella habría hecho lo mismo en mi situación, pero lo cierto es que aquel gesto me desconsoló demasiado. Tanto que ni siquiera volví a mirarla a los ojos cuando vi como tomaba la decisión de marcharse y me dejaba allí, a solas.

Lo que no supe predecir cuándo cerré la puerta y lancé el móvil sobre el sofá, presa de la rabia y la impotencia que toda aquella situación me había provocado, es que no iba a estar a solas por mucho tiempo. De hecho ni siquiera debieron pasar uno o dos minutos cuando volví a escuchar tres nuevos golpes sobre la puerta.

Confieso que me desconcertó tanto que tardé en reaccionar, pero apenas tardé un microsegundo en hacerlo cuando escuché su voz tras la puerta.

**—Rachel…soy yo**—susurró y yo me lancé sobre la misma para asegurarme que no estaba sufriendo una alucinación. Para asegurarme que Quinn se había vuelto por algún motivo.

No dije nada. Abrí la puerta y la observé plantada frente a mí, sin lágrimas pero con el labio firmemente presionado por sus dientes y la respiración entrecortada. No eran necesarias las palabras, y aquel gesto más su mirada, hizo que mi templanza y el valor que había demostrado hacia escasos minutos, quedasen completamente desconectados.

Nos miramos durante algunos segundos antes de sentir como el vacío se adueñaba de mis pies, y sentía que me caía por un precipicio.

Lancé la mano hacia su barriga y me aferré al abrigo para atraerla hacia el interior. Y ella se dejó arrastrar sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos, regalándome el paraíso y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

No supe ni siquiera como fui capaz de cerrar la puerta, solo sé que cuando pude darme cuenta yo estaba contra ella, buscando apoyo mientras su nariz rozaba la mía y la respiración entrecortada, se mezclaba con mi aliento.

—**Solo una vez…—**susurró logrando que mis ojos decidieran cerrarse y dejar que fuese ella quien tomase las riendas de aquella locura.—**Solo un beso más.**

* * *

#Truelovefic


	30. Trigésimo

Trigésimo

Tres pequeños puntitos en el derecho. Varios reflejos del brillo de sus lágrimas invadiendo el resto, y un intenso color grisáceo mezclado con tonos verdes. Las pupilas dilatadas y el deseo saliendo a borbotones de ellos.

Su nariz, débilmente desviada pequeña y fina, rozando la mía con dulzura, tanteando el terreno antes de adueñarse de él.

Sus labios rosados y suaves, con el brillo que dejaba el rastro de su lengua al humedecerlos y la calidez que desprendía su aliento, avanzando sin temor hacia los míos. Me miraba a los ojos, me respiraba, relamía sus labios preparándose para lograr que no quedase ningún resquicio de remordimiento en mi castigada conciencia, y hacerme perder la cabeza para siempre, aunque mi diagnostico hacía ya semanas que me tildaba de demencial paranoica.

No, no era la primera vez que me besaba, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía con aquella intensidad. De hecho juraría que el suelo tembló bajo nuestros pies, aunque yo casi que había dejado de sentirlo. Quinn me arremetía con tanta pasión contra la puerta, que mi cuerpo podría mantenerse perfectamente entre sus brazos, sin necesidad de buscar apoyo en el suelo.

Y sus manos, ¿Qué decir de sus manos?. Me era imposible poder seguir el rastro que iban dejando por mi cuerpo. Eran tantos los recovecos donde se aferraban que perdí la cuenta, y opté por dejarlas que siguiesen descubriendo caminos mientras yo disfrutaba del recorrido. Mi cintura, mis caderas, mis piernas, mis brazos, mi barriga, mi espalda, mi cuello, mi cara, mi pelo, mi alma. No hubo nada en mí que Quinn no acariciase mientras sus labios me devoraban. Mientras su respiración se acompasaba con la mía y me daba a entender que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Aquella elegancia y la sutileza con la que solía expresarse en público, había desaparecido para mostrarme a una Quinn salvaje, intensa, despreocupada, abrasiva. Quemaba. Su piel, sus labios quemaban hasta creer que las quemaduras no iban a tardar en aparecer en los míos, pero no importaba. Tal vez la combustión espontánea no estaba demasiado mal, si era ella quien la provocaba.

Perdí de vista sus ojos cuando no tuve más remedio que cerrar los míos, y dejar que el resto de mis sentidos comenzaran a disfrutar. Tuve que hacerlo porque de esa manera, mi conciencia se esfumaba y dejaba a un lado cualquier intento de recuperar la cordura por mi parte. Aunque eso no iba a suceder. No mientras Quinn continuase con aquel arrebato de pasión que me llevó a golpearme incluso con el picaporte de la puerta.

Y es que por mucho que las películas nos muestren esa increíble escena de unos enamorados haciendo el amor contra la pared, nada tiene que ver cuando es real.

**—¡Aww!—**exclamé o susurré, no sé muy bien como salió de mi voz, pero sí sé que Quinn se detuvo para cuestionarme.

**—¿Estás bien?**

—**Sí…sí, pero me he golpeado**—respondí recuperando la respiración, aunque poco me duró. Lo justo hasta que noté como las manos de Quinn descendían hacia mi cintura y me obligaba a apartarme de la puerta mientras volvía a besarme.

Confieso que no me gustó la idea de hacerlo. Por un momento recordé que así, justamente como estábamos en aquel instante, fue como me imaginé con ella mucho tiempo antes de que todo aquello sucediera. Su cuerpo bloqueándome contra la pared, en este caso puerta, y volviéndose loca con mis besos. Ese era el leve recuerdo que quedaba de mi más explícito y erótico pensamiento con ella, y eso mismo estaba sucediendo en aquel instante. Podría decir que una de mis fantasías más nuevas, se estaba llevando a cabo. Y por supuesto quería seguir disfrutando de ella.

Pero Quinn pensó que habría otras zonas de mi apartamento que nos iban a regalar mayor comodidad, aunque la técnica fuese exactamente la misma.

Bailamos, o eso parecía que hacíamos mientras nos desplazábamos por el salón, sin dejar de besarnos. Dábamos vueltas, retrocedíamos y emprendíamos el trayecto hacia ningún lugar, hasta que de nuevo algún obstáculo nos interrumpía y nos obligaba a regalarnos otra tanda de besos, de caricias y demás roces que nos lanzaban a un nuevo desafío.

No había palabras entre nosotras, porque de nada servían en aquel momento. Como tampoco nos servían en cualquier otra situación.

Mi conexión con Quinn era tan exacta y especial, que nos bastaba mirarnos para saber qué pensábamos y si estábamos o no de acuerdo. Y en aquel instante, ninguna de las dos poníamos impedimentos a lo que estábamos haciendo, ni a lo que queríamos hacer.

Ésta vez no fue una puerta, pero sí la pared.

Mi espalda volvía a notar la dureza de la medianería que dividía la habitación de Santana y la mía, y de nuevo mis pies perdían el contacto con el suelo gracias a la destreza de Quinn. Al menos en esa pared no había picaporte que se clavase en mi espalda. De hecho era mucho más cómoda que la vieja puerta de madera que presidía mi apartamento.

Me alzó. Quinn logró alzarme lo suficiente como para que mi cabeza quedase por encima de la suya, o quizás no tanto, pero mi mirada tuvo una nueva perspectiva de su rostro, y no podía ser más sensual de lo que ya era.

Si terriblemente hermosa me parecía en su versión sarcástica, o cuando la dulzura ocupaba todos sus gestos, era porque no había tenido la ocasión de descubrir su imagen más sensual y erótica. Su mirada se transformaba y se volvía felina. Sus labios, entreabiertos cuando no me besaban, se volvían carnosos, como si un imán te obligase a devorarlos sin más. Toda ella se transformaba, y la belleza que irradiaba conseguía romper cualquier canon que existiese en el mundo. Qué digo en el mundo, en la galaxia…en el universo.

Habíamos llegado a un punto de no retorno. De manos que dejaban a un lado la ropa para aferrarse a la piel, de caricias que poco o nada tenían que ver con los delicados roces que se regalan dos personas que se gustan, y sí con el deseo que desprenden dos enamoradas. De besos que buscaban algo más que la suavidad de unos labios, y solo se conformaban con el calor y la humedad que desprendían nuestras lenguas. Era inevitable no pensar en ir a más, en cruzar esa línea desconocida para las dos, pero terriblemente atractiva. Tanto que nuestras caderas no tardaron en buscarse y destruir cualquier resquicio, cualquier hueco que no estuviese ocupado por nuestros cuerpos. Era inevitable, casi inhumano, no dejar que los suspiros y el aire que se agolpaba en mi pecho, saliese convertido en un reclamo para alterar aún más nuestros sentidos. En gemidos que poco a poco comenzaron a mezclarse con nuestra respiración, y hacían del ambiente una completa e idílica locura.

No dijimos nada. Solo nos besábamos, nos mirábamos, y volvíamos a besarnos. No había palabras en aquel momento, porque sabíamos que cualquiera de ellas podría destruir la escena. Porque ambas conocíamos nuestra debilidad por culpa de la consciencia. Porque las dos supimos que aquello solo lo iba a detener alguna de esas palabras, como la que oímos cuando nuestros cuerpos empezaban a temblar por el deseo.

**—¡Zorras!**

No sé qué me dolió más, si el golpe de mi cabeza contra la pared al reaccionar con su voz, o el mordisco que Quinn me dio en el labio, presa de la sorpresa.

No hice nada. Abrí los ojos y solo pude ver a Quinn, casi sin respiración, y varias lágrimas asomando por sus ojos. No quise creérmelo, de hecho recé porque todo hubiese sido una alucinación que mi consciencia se encargaba de regalarme para devolverme a la realidad. Pero una simple respuesta de sus labios me hicieron ver que no, que las dos habíamos oído aquella palabra y era real.

**—Lo siento**—susurró Quinn permitiendo que mis pies regresaran al suelo.

Nunca en mi vida me sentí más vulnerable que en aquel instante. Ni siquiera me atrevía a desviar la mirada por encima de su hombro, y sus manos separándose de mi cuerpo me dejaban a la deriva.

Habría suplicado porque no lo hiciera, porque siguiese abrazada a mí hasta que todo aquello que estaba por suceder, sucediera. Pero Quinn no lo hizo.

**—Jodidas zorras**—escuchamos de nuevo y supe que no había más. Alcé la mirada y la descubrí junto a la puerta, observándonos con la mirada inyectada en rabia. Podía sentirlo, podía notar como en su menudo y bien constituido cuerpo no quedaba nada de condescendencia, y sí mucho odio, mucha venganza por la mala fortuna de habernos descubierto así.

Mala fortuna que yo misma busqué al permitirle la entrada a Quinn, pero que ya no tenía vuelta de hoja.

Santana se enteró de mis sentimientos hacia Quinn de la peor de las maneras posibles. Como nunca debe enterarse nadie, y menos aún si es tu mejor amiga la que está involucrada.

Me dolía hasta casi desear desaparecer el imaginar tan solo como podría sentirse, de hecho creí escuchar como su corazón se rompía, o tal vez fue el mío. No lo sé. Pero aquellos interminables segundos de silencio, no hacían más que acribillarnos, como si la pared que antes me sostenía se hubiese convertido en un auténtico paredón, donde solo yo parecía ser la víctima. Víctima y verdugo a la vez.

**—¡Lo sabía!, ¡Sabia que eras una zorra!, me la has estado jugando…estúpida hipócrita, ¿Cómo mierda te atreves a mirarme después de esto?, ¿Cómo mierda te atreves a decirme que lo intentara cuando te la estabas folland…**

**—¡Hey!...—**se interpuso Quinn.

Santana reaccionó. Rompió el extraño mutismo que la bloqueó y lo hizo descargando toda su rabia sobre mí, acercándose desafiante hasta casi alcanzarme, mientras yo trataba de mantener el equilibrio y no caer por culpa del temblor de mi cuerpo.

Que tenía miedo era algo evidente, pero aquella sensación de horror iba más allá de poder ser agredida por mi amiga. De hecho tal vez si lo hubiese hecho, me habría sentido mejor que como me sentía en aquel instante. Era dolor, vergüenza, rabia por no haber sido capaz de controlarme, por no haber cortado aquello cuando todo parecía haberse roto entre Quinn y yo. Por no haber tenido la valentía de dejarla fuera cuando regresó para entrar. Por no haber tenido el valor de contarle toda la verdad desde el principio.

**—¿Qué?, ¿¡Qué!?—**se encaró con Quinn, quien tuvo la osadía de interponerse entre nosotras mientras yo seguía paralizada.—¿**Qué mierda haces?, ¡Vete!, ¡Fuera de mi casa!.**

—**No…no pienso irme de aquí hasta que te tranquilices**

**—¿¡Qué me tranquilices!?, ¡Eres una zorra!, ¡Me has estado engañando todo éste tiempo!**

**—¡Yo no te he mentido!, ¡No somos nada!, ¡No me gustas!—**le gritó—, **¡Acéptalo de una jodida vez!**

**—¡Fuera!—**le gritó con tanta fuerza, que creí que toda la casa tembló. O tal vez solo era yo. Ni siquiera me salía la voz y mi pulso empezaba a subir tanto que incluso llegué a marearme**.—¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Y tú!—** me miró**—, ¡Tú fuera también!. Se ha acabado…no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu jodida vida, ¿Me oyes?. No vuelvas a mirarme a la cara siquiera, y ya vas sacando tus cosas de aquí, porque no quiero verte ni en pintura.**

**—¿¡Te quieres calmar!?**—volvió a interponerse Quinn, no debió hacerlo. Santana perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y su reacción fue la peor que pudo tener, y la que me hizo reaccionar a mí.

Fue tan rápido que le resultó imposible de esquivar. Solo yo pude ver como Santana soltaba un certero guantazo sobre el rostro de la rubia, y a punto estuvo de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Salté hacia ella dispuesta a alejarla de Quinn, pero ninguna de las dos sabíamos que la británica no se iba a quedar paralizada después de aquella agresión.

Era increíble, y de hecho jamás creí que me fuera a resultar más sencillo detener a Santana, que a Quinn. Ella, que caminaba como si fuera de cristal, que gesticulaba de aquella forma tan meticulosa y elegante, se convirtió en una bestia imposible de controlar. Y no lo habría logrado si no llega a ser por la bendita intervención de Kurt y Blaine.

No sé de donde salieron, porque yo estaba tratando de no perder mi cabeza, literalmente, en mitad de aquella pelea, pero la fuerza de ellos dos evitaron un mal mucho mayor.

**—¡Hey…hey…hey! ¿Qué diablos hacéis?**

**—¡Son unas zorras!, ¡fuera de mi casa!**

**—¡Santana!**!—tiró de ella rápidamente, evitando que volviese a cargar contra Quinn. **—¿Qué diablos pasa?**

**—¡Estás dos! ¡Me han estado jodiendo!, ¡Se han estado riendo de mí!, ¡en mi cara!**

**—¡Y tú de mí!—**escupí sin poder soportarlo más—, **¡Tú has estado jugando conmigo! ¡También me has mentido!**

Mi inesperada intervención logró provocar un silencio casi imposible en mitad de aquel descontrol, pero tanto Santana, como Quinn, Kurt y Blaine, me observaron atónitos ante mi desesperada respuesta. Y ver ese gesto de los cuatro, me hizo retroceder de nuevo un par de pasos, pero no me arrepentí en absoluto de lo que dije.

**—¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas imbécil?**—Santana me recriminó volviendo en sí, o mejor dicho fuera de sí—, **¿De qué mierda hablas? **

**—¿Te has acostado con ella?—**cuestioné envalentonada—, **vamos…confiésalo, ¿Te has acostado con ella?**

No supo responderme. Vi como la confusión se reflejaba en su rostro y lanzaba una desafiante mirada hacia Quinn, que ya parecía haberse calmado un poco gracias al bloqueo al que la tenía sometida Blaine.

**—¡Me has mentido!—**volví a recriminarle.

**—¡Tú!—**volvió a reaccionar**—, tú me has mentido todo el tiempo…tú me dijiste que la odiabas y te ibas a su casa, a meterte en su habitación… me decías que no la soportabas y te ibas a cenar con ella, y a pasear por ahí y a hacerte estúpidas fotos **—esgrimió y a mí se me cayó el mundo a los pies**—, tuviste la poca vergüenza de decirme que luchase por lo que sentía cuando tú estabas con ella. Tú eres la falsa, la mierda…la hipócrita…**

**—¿Cómo…como sabes eso?—**balbuceé notando como me quedaba sin sangre, pero Santana no me respondió. Se limitó a fulminar con la mirada a Quinn y luego volvió a mí.

**—No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.**

Juro que no sé de donde saqué el valor, ni cómo estuve tan rápida al responder. Pero lo hice y sentencié aquella disputa dejándola sin más reproches ni insultos.

**—¿Sabías lo que sentía y aun así me has puesto contra las cuerdas?,** **¿Sabías que me había enamorado y me has obligado a romper con todo?, ¿Y soy yo la mala amiga?**

Serena, sin alzar la voz y con las palabras justas para que todos me entendieran, pero sobre todo ella.

Después de la mirada que le lanzó a Quinn tras mi pregunta, ella también había dejado de importarme, al menos en aquel instante. Supuestamente me había fallado. También me había mentido al decirme que había mantenido mi petición de no decirle nada, pero lógicamente solo ella pudo decirle todo aquello a Santana. Porque era la única que lo sabía.

—**No quiero volver a verte**—repitió a modo de respuesta, sin hallar otra que fuera más contundente contra mis palabras.

—**Pues vete**—dije sin miedo, mostrándome tan fría que ni siquiera yo me reconocía**—, esta es mi casa…así que tú sabrás.**

Saber cuántos insultos llegó a soltar al tiempo que se giraba endemoniada y salía del apartamento, era imposible de contabilizar. Jamás en mi vida había escuchado tal multitud de exabruptos en alguien, pero no me importó.Seguía en shock tras descubrir como ella también me la había estado jugando, y ni siquiera le pesaba en la conciencia como me pesaba a mí. De hecho, podría afirmar que ya ni siquiera me quedaba consciencia de tanto como la maltraté. Y no solo por ella.

Cuando los insultos cesaron en el interior del ascensor, y el silencio se instaló en el apartamento, fue ella quien se llevó toda mi atención, y mi desilusión. Hacía pocos minutos creía que era el amor de mi vida, que no habría nadie en el mundo que provocase aquel cúmulo de sensaciones en mi cuerpo con solo una mirada. Y ahora la veía allí, junto a Blaine, con el pelo revuelto por la pelea, o por nuestro intenso encuentro, no lo sé. Mientras seguía tratando de calmar el quemazón que debía sentir en su mejilla tras la bofetada que Santana le propinó, y la mirada completamente perdida. Definitivamente supe me quedé sin corazón.

**—¿Cómo has podido?—**mascullé sin poder contener las lágrimas. Era curioso. No había llorado al pelearme con mi mejor amiga, y lo estaba haciendo al pedirle explicaciones a ella.

—**Yo no he dicho nada, Rachel—**se excusó, y a punto estuve de gritarle. Pero entonces recordé que yo no era como ninguna de ellas dos. Que los hechos no eran más ciertos si las palabras sonaban más fuertes. –**Tienes que creerme…no tengo ni idea de donde ha sacado todo eso…**

** —Vete…**

**—¿Qué?...vamos cielo, no…no he dicho nada**—se deshizo de Blaine para acercarse a mí, pero yo me negué. Le di la espalda y caminé hasta mi habitación para detenerme en la puerta.

**—Se acabó Quinn**—dije conteniendo de nuevo las lágrimas—.**Esto se acabó. No quiero volver a verte…no quiero volver a saber nada más de todo esto…así que por favor, márchate…no compliques más las cosas, suficiente has hecho ya…**

Sé que es cruel. Sé que es injusto cargarla a ella con la culpa de haber roto mi relación con Santana, cuando yo era la primera que tendría que haber evitado algo así. Sé que ella no merecía nada de eso, de hecho ni siquiera estaba segura de creer que me había mentido.

En todo aquel lío, ella parecía ser la más sincera y honesta de todos, incluso sabiendo que camufló sus sentimientos hacia mí con aquel sarcasmo que tanto me desquiciaba. Pero no pude evitar volcar mi frustración con ella, y ni siquiera me dolió hacerlo. No cuando ya no me quedaba nada que perder. No cuando ni siquiera podía mirarla sin querer gritarle y descargar mi rabia en ella. No cuando ni siquiera sus lágrimas, conseguían provocarme.

Y ella pareció entenderlo.

Tal vez era otra de las indiscutibles cualidades de las chicas de Brighton, tan diferentes a quienes habíamos adquirido la paranoica personalidad neoyorquina. Ella era elegante, a pesar de haberme mostrado ese monstruo que todos llevamos dentro, y que algunos dejan salir con mayor facilidad que otros. Quinn no replicó ni una sola de mis palabras, ni siquiera mi mirada. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras varias lágrimas caían por su mejilla, y me regalaba aquel gesto tan típico de ella al morderse el labio con resignación. Y cuando hizo aquello, se marchó.

Ni siquiera se despidió de Kurt o Blaine, y mucho menos de mí. Quinn abandonó mi casa, y se llevó con ella mi corazón.

Podría ser la persona más melodramática del planeta. Podría ostentar el título de la más trágica, patética, ridícula, exagerada, absurda, anómala, irrisoria, grotesca, extravagante o esperpéntica del universo. Pero tenía corazón. Me había enamorado de ella y eso no se iba a esfumar en un par de minutos, ni un día, ni en una semana, ni probablemente en toda una vida. No tenía ni idea de cuánto podría llegar a durarme aquel dolor en el pecho, ni si iba a ser capaz de olvidarlo, pero al menos tenía claro que todo se había acabado, y que ya poco o nada podría provocarme una sensación de auténtica destrucción, como la que viví en aquel instante.

Ilusa de mí.

Deberían crear una flor con la que poder describir lo que significaba ser Rachel Berry. Una flor que dijese algo como; _Si crees que esto es todo…estás completa e irremediablemente equivocada._

* * *

#Truelovefic


	31. Trigésimo primero

Trigésimo primero

Dicen que después de la tormenta, vuelve la calma. Pues bien, el cielo de Nueva York se encargaba de regalarnos por segundo día consecutivo, una nueva oleada de nubes ennegrecidas que no paraban de descargar agua, agua, y más agua.

Y lo peor no era eso, ni tampoco era salir de clases de danza con la agria sensación de no haberle dirigido una sola palabra a tu propio profesor. Lo peor no era estar durante dos horas esquivando su mirada y notando como él hacía exactamente lo mismo, como si no existiéramos el uno para el otro. Lo peor no era desviar la mirada del espejo que debía reflejar mi perfecto developpé, porque mis ojeras y mis ojos hinchados me aterrorizaban. Lo peor no era soportar a Chaikovski, Chopin o Elgar, cuando el dolor de cabeza no me permitía ni respirar. Y por supuesto, lo peor no era haber olvidado el paraguas y regresar caminando bajo un manto de agua. De hecho eso me ayudó a disimular las lágrimas que volvían a mí aquella mañana.

Lo peor de todo era tener que regresar al apartamento, y ser consciente que la tormenta no solo seguía instalada en Nueva York, sino que lo también lo hacía en mi hogar. Aunque ya ni siquiera lo sentía mío. Me pasé toda la noche abrazada a la almohada, creyendo que iba a deshidratarme de un momento a otro de tanto llorar, y queriendo dormir para al menos, conseguir que las horas pasasen más rápido.

Dos horas. No dormí más ni menos que dos estúpidas horas. 120 minutos que me llevaron a volver a recordar en sueños, o pesadillas, todo el horror vivido aquella noche.

Tal vez el cerebro excluye de nuestros recuerdos aquellas situaciones que nos pueden provocar traumas, pero al mío se le olvidó que mi discusión con Santana y las lágrimas de Quinn, bien podrían hacerme caer en depresión. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, soy exagerada sí, pero mi estado anímico de aquel día bien podría echar por tierra las 21 preguntas que conforman el inventario de depresión de Beck.

Ni siquiera era capaz de reconstruir mis últimas semanas para lograr asimilar como había llegado a ese momento, en el que incluso temía por entrar en mi casa. Y no es que me diese miedo Santana, hacia ella solo podía sentir rabia, pero saber que en cualquier momento volveríamos a discutir me afectaba demasiado.

Era consciente de lo que me había hecho, y por supuesto también de lo que yo le había hecho a ella. Pero mi consciencia ya estaba castigada por eso. Yo ya sabía que ocultarle mis sentimientos por Quinn, me iban a convertir en el ser desleal e hipócrita que ahora era. Pero jamás imaginé que ella estuviese haciéndome exactamente lo mismo que yo le hacía, con la intención de hacerme daño.

No. Yo había sido una mentirosa, una desleal y falsa, todo eso lo tenía claro, pero mi única excusa para convertirme en esa clase despreciable de amiga, era su bienestar. En ningún momento lo hice para hacerle daño, sino para evitarle precisamente ese malestar.

Fui yo quien le dijo que siguiese luchando por Quinn, y fui yo quien trató de alejarse para que existiese al menos una posibilidad entre ellas, con el dolor que eso me provocaba. Era yo quien iba a tener que soportar verlas juntas, y lo hice porque su felicidad estaba por encima de la mía propia. Sin embargo ella no jugó limpio.

Lo había tenido callado. Sabía lo que me sucedía con Quinn, y en vez de preguntármelo, jugó sus cartas para que fuese yo quien retrocediese y dejase a un lado mi ilusión. Ni siquiera pensó en mis sentimientos, solo en los suyos, y eso la ponía en el mismo y detestable nivel que yo. Por suerte a aquella hora, ella aún debía estar en la cafetería, o tal vez destrozando puertas a patadas, tal y como hizo con la suya cuando regresó al apartamento en mitad de la madrugada. Igual pensó que estaba dormida y quiso despertarme para seguir molestándome. Pero yo estaba muy despierta, más de lo que nunca lo estuve.

No estaba ella en el apartamento, pero sí estaba Kurt, y bastante preocupado por lo que pude ver al entrar. Aunque tal vez aquel gesto en su rostro se debía más al ver como había llegado.

—**Oh dios…—**murmuró desde la cocina al verme entrar—, **¿Dónde diablos te has metido?, ¿Vienes nadando a través del rio Hudson?**

—**Olvidé el paraguas**—respondí apática, como si me costase pronunciar las palabras. Dos horas de clase en silencio más el recorrido, habían logrado que mi lengua se adormeciera, seguro.

**—¿Y por qué no me has llamado?, ¿No has venido en taxi?**

** —Me apetecía andar…**

** —¿Diluviando?**

—**Gene Kelly lo hizo y a todo el mundo le gustó, ¿Por qué yo no iba a poder caminar bajo la lluvia?**

**—Gene Kelly cantaba y bailaba bajo la lluvia, tú pareces un zombi y en lo único que podrías parecerte a él, es en que probablemente los dos estéis con fiebre. ¿Sabías que él tenía fiebre cuando rodó esa escena?—**añadió desconcertándome. Aunque era yo quien había sacado a la luz aquella mágica y conocida escena de Cantando bajo la lluvia, no debía olvidar que Kurt era igual o incluso más amante que yo a los musicales, y que su curiosidad siempre era infinitamente superior a la mía.

—**No, ni me interesa**—mascullé al tiempo que me desprendía de mi bolsa de ensayo, y del abrigo. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con él. Estaba tan mojado que lo único que podía salvarlo, era que entrase directamente en la secadora. Y eso hice.

—**Cierto, olvidé que a ti ya no te interesa nada de lo que antes te interesaba—**apuntilló—, **ahora eres una de esas adolescente depresiva que piensa que el mundo se acaba porque ha discutido con su amiga por el amor de otra chica. Lástima que tu cara refleje los 25, porque te aseguro que podrías optar a cualquier papel que oscilara entre los 16 y los 18 años con tu actitud.**

—**Déjame en paz**—musité tratando de ignorarlo, aunque sabía que tenía más razón que nadie.

Era tan patética, que incluso yo misma me avergonzaba de mi actitud, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Patética y estúpida, sin duda.

—**Rachel, ¿Vas a estar así toda la vida?, porque te recuerdo que tienes que hacer cosas…como ensayar, como prepararte ese libreto de El Mago de Oz, como ser una persona normal…**

**—¿Eres idiota?—**me cansé**—¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado?, ¿Tan ignorante eres?. ¿Sabes cómo llegó Santana anoche?**

—**Sí, claro que lo sé…porque la patada que le dio a la puerta la han podido oír hasta en Nueva Jersey, y es lógico después de lo que ha pasado…pero ella al contrario que tú, se ha levantado, se ha duchado, ha desayunado como cada día y se ha ido a trabajar sin parecer un zombi.—**Sentenció—**Madura un poco, Rachel. Todos tenemos problemas, y más con el amor…pero no es lógico que te comportes así. Enfádate con el mundo, pero preocúpate por ti.**

—**Tres semanas**—me acerqué tras desprenderme de los zapatos y pensar en hacerlo también con el resto de la ropa**—, llevo tres semanas rompiéndome la cabeza, pensando que era el ser más deleznable del mundo** **y sin saber qué diablos hacer con lo que sentía por Quinn. Tres semanas sintiéndome una mierda y ella lo sabía. Y no solo lo sabía, sino que además no le importó joderme y hacerme creer que estaba enamorada, solo para que le dejase el terreno libre. ¿Sabes lo que es aguantar lo que yo he tenido que soportar?, ¿Te haces una idea de la rabia que tengo ahora mismo?**

**—¿Y?, sí, te ha mentido como tú le has mentido a ella, pero deja de lamentarte…anoche se lo dijiste y ya viste que no tuvo más opción que huir. Huir porque sabía que ella también lo había hecho mal. Bien…pues ya está, ¿Qué más quieres?. Estáis cabreadas o lo que sea que os pasa y el tiempo volverá a hacer que os sentéis en el sofá, y aclaréis todo. Siempre funciona así, y vosotras dos no vais a ser menos.**

—**No…ni hablar. No quiero volver a hablar con ella, ni con Quinn. Si quiero volver a ser yo, tengo que olvidarme de las dos…y punto.**

**—Sí…claro**—balbuceó tras abandonar la cocina y adueñarse de uno de los sofás**—¿Y qué vas a hacer para esquivarla?. Porque a Quinn lo tienes fácil, solo tienes que evitar espiarla, seguirla, visitarla, acecharla y todas esas cosas que has hecho en estos días…pero San, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Vas a poner un muro que divida el apartamento?, ¿Vas a trabajar cuando ella no esté en la cafetería?, ¿Quién te va a pagar?**

—**Me importa un bledo todo lo relacionado con ella**—solté sin más—. **Si ella no me quiere ver, que no me vea…yo el jueves me marcho a Lima y cuando regrese, volveré aquí, porque éste es mi apartamento. Si ella no quiere seguir viéndome…que se vaya.**

—**Sabes que eso que dices no lo dices en serio**—me interrumpió—, **pero veo que prefieres mentirte a ti misma.**

** —Sí, sí que lo digo en serio**. –No, mentira, no lo decía de verdad pero después de tanta falsedad en mi cuerpo, ya ni siquiera me preocupaba el hecho de seguir haciéndolo. Rachel Berry se había convertido en un ser sin consciencia.—**Que haga lo que le dé la gana…yo haré mi vida. Al fin y al cabo ella es tan falsa como yo. Aunque yo al menos tenía una buena excusa para serlo.**

** —Rachel, no tienes que darme explicaciones…te recuerdo que yo estoy de tu lado, aunque la forma en la que has decidido decírselo, no sea la más adecuada.**

—**Tres veces…he estado a punto de contárselo tres veces y en ninguna me dejó porque sus asuntos eran más importantes que los míos. Si nos encontró ayer como nos encontró, es su culpa. Yo no podía más…soy un ser humano, ¿Entiendes?, soy una persona y cometo errores, pero también tengo sentimientos…y no soy de piedra. Acababa…acababa de decirle a Quinn que no nos volveríamos a ver nunca más. Le dije que para mí, Santana estaba por encima de ella y de cualquier persona en este mundo—**tartamudeé notando como los nervios y las lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia en mi cuerpo**—¿Y todo para qué?, por amor de Dios…Quinn ni siquiera le da…**

—**N**o—me interrumpió—, **una cosa es que esté de tu parte y otra cosa es que excuse a Quinn. Porque ella es la culpable de todo esto.**

**—¿Ella?, bueno…si, tal vez me ha fallado al contarle lo que…**

** —No hablo de eso**—volvió a interrumpirme.—**Hablo de que ella era la única que sabía todo. Ella te estaba buscando a ti y también seguía saliendo con Santana, sabiendo que estaba interesada. Ha jugado con las dos y eso no se hace, menos aun cuando sabía que erais amigas desde…**

Silencio.

Yo no repliqué nada porque mi mente estaba procesando aquella versión de Kurt en la que Quinn cargaba con toda la culpa, y él se detuvo porque escuchó lo mismo que yo. El sonido de la cerradura abriéndose y el frío que se colaba cuando la puerta se abría frente a nosotros.

Yo desvié la mirada instintivamente y le di la espalda tomando asiento en el sofá, pero él se mantuvo alerta. Supuse que quería ser testigo directo de la reacción de Santana al encontrarme allí. Para su sorpresa, y la mía, Santana no reaccionó de ninguna manera. Bueno, sí, lo hizo mostrando una indiferencia total hacia nosotros dos, y eso me resultaba terriblemente extraño.

**—¿Dónde vas?—**le preguntó Kurt al ver como dejaba el abrigo en la percha y lo cambiaba por otro.

—**No me gustan las malas compañías, comeré fuera**—respondió regalándome la primera de las indirectas.

—**Pues yo creo que deberías quedarte**—volvió a hablar Kurt—.**Creo que tenéis un asunto que aclarar.**

—**Yo no tengo nada que aclarar con nadie. **

—**Yo tampoco**—balbuceé robándole el majestuoso sándwich vegetal a Kurt.

Es curioso, pero el haber dejado los remordimientos de conciencia fuera de mi cabeza, el haberme desprendido de esa asfixiante presión que sentía durante las últimas semanas, me hizo recobrar el apetito, aunque mi aspecto físico indicara lo contrario.

La rabia me regalaba unas ganas inmensas de comer y no parar hasta que mi cuerpo dijera basta, y aquel sándwich parecía realmente delicioso. No solo lo parecía, sino que lo estaba.

—**Pues me temo que ese agujero en tu puerta indica lo contrario**—añadió señalando hacia el hueco que había dejado en la puerta con la patada que le dio de madrugada.

—**Si sigues metiendo tus asuntos donde no te llaman, ese haré ese agujero entre tus dientes**—le amenazó**—, así que si no quieres perder esa patética sonrisa que tienes, más te vale que te calles.**

** —¡Hey!**

Ahí estaba. Ahí volvió Santana y yo lo agradecí. Si iba a discutir con ella, algo inevitable dadas las circunstancias, prefería que fuese de esa manera y no enfrentándome a un bloque que me ignoraba.

**—¿Por qué lo pagas conmigo?**—añadió Kurt levantándose del sofá—, **¿No os dais cuenta que la única que tiene la culpa aquí, es esa inglesa?, por amor de Dios…sois amigas desde hace cuánto…¿Diez, quince…veinte años?, y vais a pelear por una estúpida calienta…**

** —Esa no es mi amiga**—interrumpió Santana, y yo lo volví a agradecer. No me gustaba en absoluto que Kurt calificase de aquella forma a Quinn, por mucho que nos hubiera mentido a las dos. A pesar de todo, para mi seguía siendo especial, y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos con sus insultos, iba a lograr cambiar**.—¿Seria yo tu amiga si me estuviese acostando con Blaine?**—ironizó, y yo no pude reprimirme más.

—**Yo no me he acostado con nadie, sin embargo tú sí que has intentado hacerme creer eso…—**la miré ofendida—.**Has sido tú la que no has pensado ni un solo minuto en mí…has sido tú la que me has visto llorar, sabiendo lo que me sucedía y no has tenido la decencia de ser honesta conmigo. Yo solo quise dejarte el camino libre y tú te has aprovechado de eso…sin importarte cuánto podría estar doliéndome. **

** —¡Hipócrita!**—me escupió sin argumentos, aunque sí parecía tenerlos.

**—¿Hipócrita yo?, ok…lo soy, ¿Pero y tú?**

**—Yo no sabía nada. Me enteré de todo la semana pasada, cuando tú ya estabas mintiéndome…cuando tú ya te estabas riendo de mí, además…qué mierda hago dándote explicaciones, no me interesas…no me importas**—añadió con tanto odio en su mirada, que ni siquiera fui capaz de reaccionar.

Aunque lo cierto era que mi estado de confusión me evitó hacerlo. Aquella pequeña confesión acerca de saberlo solo hacía apenas una semana, cambiaba de nuevo la perspectiva de todo aquel asunto. Aunque no podía olvidar que me había hecho creer que se estaba acostando con ella solo por fastidiarme. Pero si no lo sabía cuándo me confesó que estaba enamorada de Quinn, todo cambiaba. De hecho incluso lograba que los remordimientos de conciencia regresaran de manera fulminante a mí, aunque mi malestar siguiese guardándole rencor.

**—¿Podéis dejar de discutir como dos crías?**—intervino Kurt—, ¿**De verdad pensáis que es la solución?. Es Quinn la que está detrás de todo…es ella la que ha jugado con las dos y vosotras habéis caído como moscas en la miel. ¡Por amor de dios!, ¡Abrid los ojos!**

—**A mí no me importa Quinn**—mascullé sin saber muy bien quien debía importarme y quién no. La confusión había vuelto a mí, y solo la paz y el silencio me iba a ayudar a asimilar y analizar con calma todo lo sucedido. Pero para eso aún me faltaban un par de días. –**A mí no me importa ya nada ni nadie…yo lo único que quiero es marcharme de vacaciones y olvidarme de todo. No pienso romperme más la cabeza.**

**—¿De vacaciones?...¿Pero tienes trabajo para poder tener vacaciones?—**me cuestionó Santana con sarcasmo—**porque te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu jefa…y a mí no me da la gana de que tengas vacaciones**.

**—Pues la voy a tener**—respondí tajantemente—.**Primero porque me da la gana tenerlas…y segundo porque me debes esas vacaciones, así que es lo que hay…**

**—Oh…perfecto, mejor me lo pones para despedirte de una jodida vez. Cuando regreses vas a tener que buscar un buen trabajo que consiga pagarte el alquiler…o ya te puedes ir buscando otro apartamento.**

**—¡San por favor!**—intervino Kurt**—, no puedes hacer eso…**

**—Sí, sí que puedo…básicamente porque ya soy la dueña de la cafetería, así que haré lo que…**

**—Muy bien**—no dejé que continuase**—, despídeme…**

**—¡Rachel!—**exclamó Kurt y yo le sonreí triunfante.

**—Tranquilo, es lo mejor que puede hacer…dejaré de ver los asquerosos donuts de huevo y no tendré que soportar su soberbia…además tendrá que pagarme una indemnización tan grande por el despido improcedente, que podré vivir durante meses sin tener que trabajar…**

Jaque mate, pensé al ver su rostro descompuesto y el mutismo que la invadió al ser consciente de que tenía todas las de ganar, si ella se empeñaba en joderme la vida. Sin embargo no debí creerme superior a ella en ese instante, porque siempre que me sentía así, algo sucedía para tornar de nuevo la situación, y se volvía en mi contra.

Y eso no iba a tardar en suceder.

**—¿Así que no te importa absolutamente nada?**—reaccionó—, **ni el trabajo…ni Quinn…**

** —No, no me importa nada más que mi vida**—no dejé que continuase**—.Esa que he dejado de lado en muchas ocasiones por ti. Lo siento…pero a partir de ahora voy a pensar en mí, y en nadie más. **

Orgullo, soberbia, prepotencia…no tenía ni idea de lo que me había invadido al responder de aquella forma, aunque inevitablemente tuve que pensar en la mentira de nuevo. Porque por mucho que yo insistiera en que nada me importaba, lo cierto es que cada minuto que pasaba de aquella tortura, más rota me sentía, más dolor se anclaba en mi pecho, y menos ganas de seguir adelante tenía.

Lo único que me apetecía era meterme bajo la manta, largarme a algún lugar desconocido donde nadie me alterase como lo hacía ella, o desaparecer sin más. Pero ese sería el camino fácil, el que siempre eligen los perdedores y los cobardes, y yo no lo era. Tal vez había dejado indicios de cobardía al no tener el valor de enfrentarme y luchar por lo que sentía, pero eso no era excusa para huir absolutamente de todo.

Me iba a marchar a Lima, sí, pero porque mi cabeza necesitaba un remanso de paz para centrarme en lo que realmente debía importar en mi vida. Pero después de esas semanas fuera, iba a regresar y lo haría a mi apartamento, al igual que siempre y por supuesto acudiría a trabajar a la cafetería, aun sabiendo que si me mantenía en el puesto, iba a ser un auténtico calvario. No me importaba. Por primera vez en mi vida iba a mirar por mí misma, y eso era algo que ni siquiera dudaba.

Sin embargo aún me quedaban muchas lágrimas que derramar, y no solo por la impotencia de tantas discusiones, sino por la pena que Santana estaba dispuesta a crearme con sus mezquinas acciones.

Lo digo y lo repito, un guantazo, una bofetada, un golpe o un tirón de pelos, incluso una patada como la que le propinó a la puerta, dolería menos que lo que tramaba esa cabeza en mi contra. Y tal vez lo hacía porque me conocía, porque suponía que la agresividad física no era algo que me quebrase el corazón.

**—Ok**—murmuró Santana tras mi respuesta y a continuación la vi hacer algo que jamás habría imaginado que fuese capaz.

No, no me golpeó, tampoco golpeó a Kurt. No lloró, ni me lanzó ningún tipo de improperio. De hecho ni siquiera me miró.

Tras colocarse el abrigo que seguía manteniendo entre sus manos mientras Kurt trataba de hacernos entrar en razón, dirigió sus pasos hacia mi habitación y yo entré en pánico. Me temía lo peor, y no estaba dispuesta a presenciar como mi cama, o mi ropa tal vez, salían despedidas por la ventana. O quizás pretendía meterle fuego, no lo sé, pero lo cierto es que verla hacer eso me dejó bloqueada y sin reacción alguna. Hasta que volví a verla aparecer con una falsa y fingida sonrisa dibujando sus labios y el regalo más preciado que me habían hecho entre sus manos.

Tragué saliva al verlo, y quise gritarle para que lo soltase, pero no me salía la voz, ni mi cuerpo era capaz de reaccionar. Simplemente la observé caminar hasta quedar frente a mí, aunque mis ojos no se separaban de su tallo, de las dos hojas que le quedaban y los tiernos pétalos que se conservaban, de manera surrealista, en la flor. En el lirio malva.

Decir que en él estaba mi corazón habría sonado demasiado cursi y patético, pero contando que yo ya ostentaba ese título de cursilería nata, podría afirmarlo con rotundidad.

Y si en esa flor estaba mi corazón, ver como caía de manera intencionada en el suelo y las botas con los diez centímetros de tacón que calzaba Santana lo destrozaban, reflejó la más sarcástica y real metáfora de cómo me sentía por dentro. No quedó ni una sola hoja, ni un solo pétalo bañado con aquellos tonos morados en perfecto estado. Y yo no pude evitar que las lágrimas bañasen mis ojos al presenciarlo. De hecho juré que incluso Kurt estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Ella ni siquiera me miró, o quizá sí lo hizo, pero yo no pude hacerlo. No podía mirarla a los ojos después de lo que acababa de hacer con una simple flor. Con la flor más hermosa que me habían regalado, y el mensaje que guardaba.

**—Perfecto**—masculló—, **a Rachel Berry no le importa absolutamente nada…ni siquiera una estúpida flor muerta.**

Santana acabó su asesinato dejando las pruebas del mismo frente a mí, y se marchó tal y como llegó, pero yo no atendí a responderle. Sabía que si lo hacía, iba a ser complicado detener el llanto, y no quería que me viese de aquella forma por una flor, aunque lo que ella no sabía era que acababa de pisotear la última pizca de ilusión que aún me quedaba por lo vivido, por los agradables sentimientos y la felicidad que me provocó recibir aquel regalo de manos de Quinn.

No. No me importaba Quinn, pero sí todo lo que sentía por ella y lo que había vivido en apenas unas semanas. Y eso no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera podía no pensarlo, y menos aun cuando el único vestigio real que me quedaba de haberme sentido especial, estaba completamente destrozado en el suelo.

* * *

#Truelovefic

* * *

#Santanaesbuena


	32. Trigésimo segundo

Trigésimo segundo

**—¿Rachel?...¿Rachel estás?**

**—En mi habitación**—respondí

**—¿Qué…qué haces? ¿Ya estás haciendo las maletas?**

**—¿No es evidente?**

**—Deja el sarcasmo para la Reina de Inglaterra**—me amenazó—, **yo siempre vengo en son de paz…¿Qué diablos haces?**

Tal vez absurdo, o quizás no si conocías a Santana como yo la conocía.

Durante años, prácticamente toda mi adolescencia, aprendí que los secretos que no querías que conocieran tus padres, debían guardarse en los lugares más recónditos de tu habitación. Y eso era algo que incluso con 25 años seguía haciendo.

En mi apartamento no estaban mis padres, pero sí Santana, y sabía que ella era capaz de rebuscar hasta en el interior de la lámpara o del wáter, con tal de encontrar algo más que destrozar de mi corta pero intensa relación con Quinn. Lo hizo con el lirio, que al fin y al cabo estaba presente cada vez que alguien accedía a mi habitación, pero no pudo hacerlo con la planta de NO—ME—OLVIDES, porque esa ni siquiera supo que existía, ya que yo decidí dejarla en la pequeña terraza trasera donde ella jamás accedía. Ni tampoco lo pudo hacer con mis fotos junto a Quinn. Las dos fotos del fotomatón que conservaba, más la que ella me regaló junto a su amiga, permanecían a buen recaudo en el interior de mi libro favorito; Cumbres Borrascosas, sí. Y ahí iban a permanecer porque sabía que Santana no sentiría atracción alguna por hacerse con un libro.

Sin embargo, lo que hacía en aquel instante rayaba lo paranoico, de ahí que sorprendiese a Kurt. Me negaba en rotundo que las encontrase y las destruyera, así que opté por llevarme el libro y guardarlo en mi maleta, en un doble fondo donde solía llevar mis objetos más personales.

**—¿No se supone que vas a estudiar tu libreto?**—me cuestionó tomando asiento en la cama—, **¿Qué diablos haces llevándote libros?, solo vas a estar allí un par de semanas y…**

** —Éste libro viene conmigo siempre**—le mentí, por milésima vez**—, y me niego a dejarlo aquí solo…no me fio de ella.**

**—¿Ella?, ¿Ya ni siquiera la llamas por su nombre?**

** —Lo que hizo ayer con la flor, ha conseguido que pierda todo el respeto por ella. ¿Qué necesidad había?,¿Qué pretendía?**

**—Ya sabes como es…**

**—No**—le miré por primera vez—, **si has venido a excusar su actitud, te pido que te marches…estoy muy bien hoy como para que vengas a romperme la cabeza. **

**—No es mi intención disculpar a nadie, y menos a dos malcriadas como vosotras, pero empiezo a sospechar que esto se os está yendo de las manos. ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente?, ¿Os vais a quemar la ropa?**

**—Por eso me la quiero llevar toda.**

**—¡Vamos Rachel!, Santana está loca…pero ya has visto, solo es capaz de hacerle daño a una estúpida flor que estaba más muerta que viva.**

**—¿No lo entiendes?—**le repliqué—, **no se trata de pisotear una flor, se trata de pisotear algo que ella sabe que significa mucho para mí. Ella sabía que eso me iba a doler y lo hizo, sin remordimientos, sin pena ni…ni…¡Ahh!, ¡Dios!—**me lamenté—, **¡déjame en paz!. No quiero hablar más de ella…ni de nada. Solo quiero acabar de hacer mi maleta y salir de aquí.**

**—Pero te vas mañana, ¿Por qué la estás haciendo ya?**

**—Porque pienso salir toda la tarde…y a ser posible hasta la madrugada. Me niego a tener que soportarla más.**

** —¿Y dónde vas a ir?, porque yo venía a proponerte un plan.**

** —¿Qué plan?**

** —Blaine y yo tenemos entradas para el cine, y luego vamos a cenar, ¿Te apetece?**

No, no me apetecía en absoluto.

Pasar toda la tarde y parte de la noche con Kurt y Blaine, era como vivir dentro de la película más pastelosa y cursi de la historia. Y lo que menos me apetecía era ser testigo de cuánto amor se profesaban, y ser consciente de cómo mi corazón seguía roto. Sin embargo era la mejor opción para evitar cruzarme de nuevo con Santana.

Aquella mañana tuve el valor de ir a trabajar mi último día en la cafetería, y por suerte no tuve que soportarla porque su turno no coincidía con el mío. Algo que estoy segura que ella misma cambió. Santana debía estar en ese instante trabajando y probablemente volvería antes de la cena. No quería tener que soportar otra escena como la del día anterior, así que estar fuera era lo único que me iba a ayudar a conseguir mi objetivo de aquel día.

Y dicen que más vale sola que mal acompañada, pero Kurt no era malo, ni Blaine tampoco, aunque mis ganas de tirarme al rio Hudson y morir ahogada aumentasen con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Así que aquella invitación llegaba en el mejor momento, y me libraba de tener que ir al cine sola, y sentarme en algún puesto ambulante de comida a comer cualquier cosa.

—**Ok…me apunto**—respondí aceptando la invitación, y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kurt.

**—Pues deja eso y prepárate para salir, porque Blaine esta al llegar y…¿Ese es tu teléfono?**—cambió de conversación tras escuchar lo mismo que yo.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde lo había dejado, pero el sonido de la llamada me llevó hasta la cocina y encontrarlo junto a la nevera, donde minutos antes me había dado otro de mis grandes atracones de comida anti depresiva.

No supe quién era porque no reconocí el número, pero eso cambió en el mismo instante en el que escuché su voz.

Dicen que las personas se vuelven insensibles, que pierden toda la empatía que tienen cuando no hacen más que recibir golpes, y ser testigo de cómo nadie se preocupa por lo que te sucede. Y eso mismo era lo que yo creía que me estaba sucediendo hasta que atendí aquella llamada. No había descripción alguna que reflejase el cambio drástico de actitud que tomé tras ser consciente de la petición, y de la situación que estaba viviendo quien atinó a buscar algo de apoyo en mí.

Ni siquiera Kurt puso impedimentos tras enterarse de lo sucedido, y eso, después de todo lo que nos había pasado y de cómo me encontraba, dejaban entrever que tenía razón al acudir sin pensarlo a donde me necesitaban.

Y sí, digo me necesitaban porque aquella llamada no tendría ese sentido si no hubiese sido ella quien la hiciese.

Emma ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra cuando estábamos entre cuatro paredes, pero sí me demostró que en los momentos cruciales podía contar con ella. De hecho, Brian podría estar sin dientes si yo le hubiese dado libertad a ella para que se los rompiese. Bueno, tal vez no era tan así, y solo fue una manera de dejarme claro que si necesitaba algo, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarme. Y ahora, en aquel instante, era ella quien reclamaba mi presencia para ayudarla con la situación más complicada de toda su vida, o al menos la más desagradable de cuantas iba a vivir, sin duda.

Ni siquiera me lo pensé. Salí del apartamento sin detenerme a pensar en nada más que no fuese llegar, y saber qué diablos estaba sucediendo. Y por supuesto, tratar de calmar el llanto que apenas la dejaba hablar por teléfono. Y con esas prisas logré llegar hasta su apartamento, dejando a un lado la floristería que tantas emociones lograba hacerme recordar, y adentrándome sin ni siquiera llamar al telefonillo. Tuve la suerte de encontrarme a uno de los vecinos que en ese instante accedían al edificio, y me libró de tener que hacerlo.

Agradecí la fortuna, porque había corrido tanto para llegar hasta allí, que ni siquiera podía respirar con normalidad, y mucho menos hablar sin ahogarme. Sin embargo eso no iba a lograr que los nervios tardasen en llegar a mí. Verme frente a la puerta del apartamento de Quinn era algo que ya ni siquiera había imaginado volver a hacer, sin embargo allí estaba, con el pulso acelerado por las prisas y el desconcierto por lo que había sucedido. Traté de calmarme, de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y templar mis nervios antes de llamar, pero no sirvió de nada cuando pulsé el timbre y escuché los pasos tras la puerta. Y si asustada estaba por lo que me iba a encontrar, era porque aún no había visto a Emma frente a mí.

Cuando bajas de una noria y sientes que el suelo se mueve, que tu cuerpo parece flotar y aun no asimilas bien las distancias. Esa fue la sensación que tuve al verla tras la puerta, con los ojos hinchados de llorar y los labios caídos, soportando un llanto que no iba a tardar en aparecer.

**—Emma**…—musité sin ni siquiera saber cómo—, **¿Qué…qué ha pasado?**

**—Lo siento**—se disculpó de ante mano**—, siento haberte llamado para algo así pero…**

No lo dudé.

La vi tan frágil, a pesar de lo imponente de su figura, que no dudé en dar un paso hacia adelante y obligarla a que me abrazara. Y digo obligarla porque estaba convencida que ella era incapaz de hacerlo si no era de ese modo, por mucho que lo estuviera necesitando.

Y lo hice bien.

Emma no tardó en buscar mi apoyo y dejó que el llanto se escapara de ella cuando apoyaba su cabeza sobre mis hombros.

—**Lo…lo siento mucho Emma, lo siento de veras…¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?**

—**No…no sabía, no quería molestar a nadie**—se excusó deshaciendo el abrazo**—, pasa…pasa por favor.**

Y eso hice.

Me adentré en la casa para ver como un chico, su chico, ya se acercaba hasta mí y no dudaba en presentarse ofreciéndome su mano a modo de saludo. Fue tan diferente al día en el que los encontré viendo aquel concierto, que incluso me sorprendió. Supuse que aquel chico guardaba los mismos modales que Emma, ya que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme aquel día.

—**Él es Nick**—dijo ella y yo sonreí débilmente para aceptar su saludo de la manera más cordial y cariñosa que podía. —**Lo siento Rachel, de verdad que…no quería molestarte…pero ya no sé qué hacer.**

—**No me molestas**—le respondí sin poder evitar acariciarle el brazo. La veía tan vulnerable, tan frágil que por primera vez fui consciente de que aquella chica espectacular, sola era una niña de 21 años.—**De hecho tendrías que haberme avisado antes…**

**—No sabía si hacerlo. Sé que…sé que no lo has pasado muy bien en estos días y no quería molestarte.**

—**No te preocupes por eso…esto es más importante que cualquier pelea…**

** —¿Pelea?—**me miró confusa.

—**No importa eso**—traté de no hacerle sentir peor. De hecho intuí que Emma no sabía nada de lo que me había pasado con su hermana y con Santana**—, ¿Dónde está?**

—**En…en su habitación**—respondió buscando el apoyo de Nick.—**No ha salido de ahí desde ayer…y yo entro, trato de hablar con ella y me dice que la deje…que no quiere hablar con nadie. Y no sé qué hacer…mi padre no para de llamar para organizar todo…el viaje y demás—**sollozó—, **y ella no quiere hablar con él. Dice que tiene toda la culpa…y tengo miedo, Rachel. Tengo miedo de que se vuelva loca ahí dentro…**

—**No te preocupes…ya hablo con ella.**

—**Ella te respeta, ella…ella bueno…ya sabes, eres importante para ella y pensé que tal vez a ti, si podría escucharte…no sé.**

—**Has hecho bien**—le sonreí dulzura—, **cálmate…¿Vale?, yo voy a hablar con ella y estaré ahí el tiempo que sea necesario. ¿Tú necesitas algo?**

** —No…no, yo estoy bien…dentro de lo que cabe. Y bueno…Nick está aquí conmigo todo el tiempo…**

** —Ok…si necesitas algo me lo dices, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Lo haré…gracias**—respondió tratando de secar el torrente de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, y que seguro le estaban nublando la visión.

Decidí no perder más tiempo, aunque lo cierto es que tenía la extraña sensación de creer que Emma también necesitaba esas palabras de ánimo. Supuse que su novio estaba siendo buen apoyo para ella. Por lo visto, la menor de las Fabray parecía ser la más madura en determinadas situaciones.

**—Voy a ir a verla… ¿Ok?**

No sé por qué le avisé de que iba a buscarla, cuando ella misma me llamó para que hiciera eso, sin embargo lo dije. Y no recibí otra cosa más que el consentimiento de ambos, cuando me dispuse a recorrer el angosto y oscuro pasillo que me llevaba hasta su habitación.

Fue curioso. En aquel instante me parecía mucho más pequeño que la primera vez que lo recorrí, y eso que ni siquiera estaba Bleu entorpeciendo mi camino.

Pobre Bleu, pensé al recordarlo apostado junto a la puerta de la habitación de la abuela. No pude evitar pensar en si estaría llorando por lo que le acababa de suceder a su adorada compañera de vida, o tal vez había descansado al ver que ya no iba a sufrir más. Tal vez estaba contento de haber podido pasar los últimos días a su lado y no aquí, lamentando su marcha. Tal vez habría podido despedirse y eso era suficiente para calmar su alma después de un largo viaje. No lo sé. No tenía ni idea de lo que un animal podría llegar a sentir con la muerte de su dueña, pero seguro que no era agradable, sin duda.

Estaba cerrada.

La puerta de la habitación de Quinn estaba completamente cerrada, y mi mano tembló al posarse en el picaporte de la misma. No pude evitar lanzar una mirada de nuevo hacia el salón, donde Emma y Nick volvían a ocupar el sofá y se regalaban un tierno abrazo que podría haber derrumbado al más frio, al más duro e insensible ser que existiese en el universo. ¿Cuánto más podría sorprenderme aquella chica?, ¿Por qué las Fabray eran tan diferentes a como se mostraban en público? Jamás creí ver una muestra de afecto como la que Emma le regalaba a su novio en aquel instante, y he de confesar que incluso sentí cierta envidia por no poder tener lo mismo. Estaba desvariando sin duda, pero esa imagen te hacia desear tener a alguien a tu lado.

Y con esa imagen revoloteando en mi memoria, me decidí a girar el pomo y a abrir la puerta con sutileza, tratando de no provocar ni alterar nada en el interior. Y no lo hice, o sí. Si lo hice, pero no lo que había en el interior. Lo que realmente se alteró hasta casi dejarme sin respiración, fue mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón.

Ver como todo estaba en penumbra, excepto la delicada luz de una pequeña lamparita y el reflejo que proyectaba hasta la cama, donde Quinn parecía dormir echa un remolino abrazando con fuerzas un cojín rojizo, y hundiendo su cara en la almohada, me destruyó. Y más aún cuando le vi por primera vez el rostro. Quinn debió escuchar el sonido de la puerta y no tardó en reaccionar, alzando la vista hacia mí y dejándome más bloqueada de lo que ya estaba. Aunque ella tampoco se quedó atrás.

Supuse que creía estar sufriendo alucinaciones, porque nada más descubrirme se reincorporó en la cama y me mostró el desastre en el que se había convertido en aquellas horas.

El pelo recogido en un extraño moño que apenas se mantenía firme en su cabeza, con los suficientes mechones esparcidos para cubrir prácticamente todo su rostro. Sus ojos, desorbitados al contemplarme, presentaban unas tétricas ojeras y el brillo inexcusable de las lágrimas que ya habrían dejado de salir, o deberían de haberlo hecho a tenor por lo que parecía haber llorado.

Quinn me miraba de manera tan desconcertante, que a mí no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que sonreír con ternura, tratando de traerla a la realidad.

Y lo conseguí.

**—¿Qué…qué haces aquí?—**balbuceó sin dejar de mirarme mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

**—Me apetecía estar contigo**—respondí sin más**—, imagino que un poco de compañía no te viene mal en un momento como éste, ¿No?**

**—Pero…**—tragó saliva al tiempo que nerviosamente, comenzaba a acomodar todo a su alrededor.

Las sabanas, el edredón, el cojín que abrazaba, la almohada. Todo estaba inmerso en una locura que podría ser una metáfora perfecta de lo que ella misma proyectaba.

Si no supiese el motivo por el que estaba así, juraría que había perdido la cabeza.

**—¿Cómo…como lo sabes?**—me preguntó sin poder contener un sollozo.

—**Tienes una hermana bastante bocazas…y muy madura. Tanto que está asustada porque no sabe cómo ayudarte…y piensas que vas a perder la cabeza.**

Tal vez lo hizo, no lo sé. Solo sé que a Quinn le bastó escuchar mi respuesta para llevarse las manos a su cara, y tratar de evitar que fuese testigo del llanto que volvía a asolarla. Un llanto silencioso, de esos que hacen que tu cuerpo terminé encorvándose y el temblor perjudique tu respiración.

A Quinn le faltó poco para volver a dejarse caer en la cama, y recuperar la postura que mantenía cuando entré, pero yo lo evité. Fui decidida hacia ella y tomé asiento a su lado, adueñándome de sus manos y obligándola a que me mirase mientras me esmeraba en apartar el pelo de su rostro.

—**Hey…estoy aquí, tranquilízate Quinn…tienes que calmarte y dejar que te ayudemos.**

—**La ha matado, Rachel**—sollozó blandiendo sus labios con pena**—, mi abuela estaba bien y el viaje la ha matado…ha sido su culpa…**

—**Shhh**—traté de calmarla regalándole otra tanda de caricias—, **no digas eso…Quinn, tu abuela disfrutó del viaje, ¿Lo recuerdas?, ella estaba feliz por volar…y habrá disfrutado de tus hermanos pequeños, habrá sonreído…y eso es más que suficiente. Es una enfermad traicionera, no puedes evitar lo que iba a suceder…**

—**Pero…ni siquiera he podido despedirme de…**

—**Lo hiciste…lo hiciste aquí**—la interrumpí**—.Donde quiera que esté ahora, recordará que tú estuviste con ella siempre…piénsalo así. Ella siempre sabrá que su nieta favorita lo dejó todo por estar a su lado, y diste tanto por ella que incluso dejaste que se marchara…Quinn, has hecho todo** **lo que debías, y mucho más de lo que se te puede exigir como nieta y ser humano. Créeme, debes estar orgullosa por todo lo que has hecho. Ella era feliz a tu lado, ¿No?**

Asintió sin más y yo le sonreí, aunque estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

No podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. Llorar cuando alguien llora no hace más que aumentar esa sensación de desconsuelo y no sirve de nada. Era ella quien debía desahogarse y yo estaba allí para que pudiese hacerlo como realmente se debe hacer. Me daba igual si sacaba la espada y me recriminaba el hecho de tomarte aquella libertad, o simplemente hacia lo que estaba haciendo y se dedicaba a escuchar mis palabras. Lo importante, lo único que yo quería era verla bien, ayudarla y ser su apoyo, nada más. Ni siquiera me importaba el hecho de saber qué hacía apenas dos días, había empezado a detestarla.

De nada servía ese sentimiento que yo misma me obligué a tener, cuando solo ver una de sus lágrimas, me rompía el corazón.

—**Rachel…no…no tienes que estar aquí**—susurró limpiándose torpemente los ojos y la nariz. Tanto que no pude evitar encontrar esa niña que se esconde en todo adulto.

**—¿Tú quieres que esté aquí?**

—**No se trata de lo que yo quiera, se trata de que no tienes obligación alguna…yo, yo siento que mi hermana te haya avisado de algo así…de hecho luego le voy a…**

—**No, ni se te ocurra recriminarle nada a Emma, porque suficiente estará pasando ya sin saber qué hacer. Puff…piensa que me ha llamado a mí, al Tucán que tanto detesta**—traté de bromear—, **definitivamente ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por tratar de ayudarte.**

—**Es idiota…solo estoy de duelo, no es tan difícil de entender…me apetecía estar a solas y llorar. No me gusta que me vea llorar…**

**—Es tu hermana pequeña, Quinn. Estoy segura que prefiere verte llorar a verte aquí, encerrada. Ningún hermano pequeño está preparado para ver a sus hermanos mayores sufrir, y ella no sabe qué hacer. No puedes reprocharle que se preocupe por ti. No cuando sabe que estás realmente afectada.**

** —Ya…ya le he dicho que estoy bien, pero es una cabezota y no me cree.**

**—¿Te has mirado?—**sonreí**—, ¿Te has visto cómo estás?**

Aspiró de nuevo de aquella forma tan graciosa, como lo hacen los pequeños cuando tratan de contener el llanto, y se miró a sí misma, sin dejar de sollozar.

—**Soy un desastre**—musitó permitiendo que el llanto regresara, pero con un toque de humor que me hizo sonreír aún más.—**No sé cómo no has salido huyendo…**

—**He visto demasiadas cosas como para asustarme por verte llorar así.** –Respondí y ella no dudó en aferrarse a mis ojos, en lanzarme una de esas miradas que yo jamás podría olvidar, ni aunque pasasen siglos en vida.

Aguanté como pude aquellos escasos segundos en los que duró, y guardé silencio tratando de tal y como dijo ella, salir huyendo. Debía ser fuerte y dejar a un lado todo lo vivido en los últimos días. Debía convertirme en humana. Debía madurar y afrontar esa situación como se debe hacer.

—**Creí que me odiabas**—musitó volviendo a recuperar la tristeza y la seriedad que la consumía.

—**No te puedo odiar, Quinn…es imposible.**

—**Pero tú…**

** —No hablemos de eso**—la interrumpí desviando la mirada—.**No es el momento…solo quiero estar aquí contigo, hacerte compañía y…bueno…servirte de ayuda o algo.**

No respondió, pero vi como asentía levemente y atendía a mi petición de no hacer nada que pudiese revertir la situación, y hacer que en vez de ayuda, fuese peor mi presencia.

—**Te agradezco que quieras estar aquí conmigo…pero tampoco es necesario.**

** —¿Has comido algo?**—ignoré el nuevo intento por deshacerse de mi presencia.

**—Eh…sí, claro…Emma casi me obliga a comer de su mano**—sonrió apenada.

—**Bien…¿Te apetece ver una película?, podemos salir y ver una…**

—**No, no me apetece salir, Rachel…además mi padre está llamando constantemente…**—respondió acomodándose sobre el cabecero de la cama—, **nos ha reservado dos billetes para volar mañana…y poder al menos estar presentes en…bueno…ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer con sus cenizas.**

—**Entonces…deberías descansar, porque 15.000 kilómetros son muchos…kilómetros, y apuesto a que no has dormido nada.**

—**Nada**—añadió—.**Mi padre nos llamó ayer por la noche y desde entonces, no he pegado ojo. Y es curioso, porque no he salido de la cama…**

**—¿De verdad no te apetece que salgamos un rato?. Está lloviendo…pero tal vez te venga bien despejarte y caminar un poco.**

—**No…no, te lo agradezco de verdad…pero prefiero estar aquí por si llama de nuevo. Además…no me encuentro muy bien…creo me he acatarrado o algo…**

A veces me pregunto como soy capaz de actuar tan rápido en momentos en los que cuando lo pienso, me quedo paralizada.

En cualquier otra situación, si Quinn me dice eso yo me habría quedado allí, mirándola desde mi asiento improvisado a los pies de su cama, y sin darle mayor importancia más que el aconsejarle que tomase algún medicamento o acudiese al médico. Sin embargo en aquel instante no hice nada de eso. Me levanté y no dudé en acercarme de nuevo a ella por el lateral, para averiguar la temperatura que desprendía su frente.

Muy caliente.

Ella ni siquiera esperó que yo me tomase la libertad de tratar de averiguar su estado, con aquel gesto tan típico y tan familiar como era posar la mano sobre la frente, pero no rechistó ni me esquivó. De hecho creo que incluso le alivió sentir mi temperatura. Estaba hirviendo, y aunque antes le había acariciado para apartarle el pelo, me di cuenta de que aquello no era normal si me decía que se encontraba mal.

**—Ok…estás hirviendo**—le dije**—, deberías ir a un médico o…**

—**Solo quiero descansar**—me interrumpió**—, pero no consigo dormir…y no quiero tomar algo que me duerma, porque no sé si Emma será capaz de…**

** —Deja de infravalorar a tu hermana. Estoy segura de que es capaz de muchas más cosas de las que tú crees.**

** —Ya…pero ella también lo está pasando mal. Tampoco duerme y sé que en cuanto lo haga, no habrá nada que la despierte. Yo necesito dormir para estar algo decente mañana…**

**—¿Quieres dormir de verdad?—**no dejé que continuase**—, ¿Tienes tus auriculares cerca?**

**—¿Mis auriculares?**—me cuestionó extrañada**—, eh…están ahí**—me señaló hacia la cómoda que aparecía a la derecha.

No me había fijado al entrar, pero efectivamente allí estaban los auriculares junto a su reproductor.

**—¿Qué vas a hacer?—**me cuestionó y yo no respondí. Tomé los auriculares dejando el reproductor en el mismo lugar, y regresé de nuevo a la cama sacando mi móvil del bolsillo del abrigo. El cual me quité, junto con los zapatos, para evitar así que mis suelas manchasen la impoluta pero deshecha cama de Quinn.

Ella no decía nada, solo me miraba extrañada al ver como tomaba la decisión de acomodarme junto a ella mientras buscaba en mi teléfono el remedio a sus males.

—**Póntelos**—le dije tras acoplarlos a mi teléfono, y ella accedió a colocarse los auriculares**.—Hagamos una apuesta…**

**—¿Una apuesta?—**cuestionó un tanto sorprendida al verme junto a ella.

—**Sí, apuesto a que no eres capaz de terminar la primera canción que te ponga sin dormirte antes.**

** —Rachel…no insistas**—hizo ademan de quitarse los auriculares, pero yo lo evité**—, la música no me da sueño, al contrario…**

**—¿Apostamos?—**le ofrecí la mano—**Te invito a cenar si no gano.**

**—¿Me invitas a cenar?**—me cuestionó un tanto confusa, y como para no estarlo.

Lo sé, tal vez una persona sensata estaría completamente desconcertada con mi actitud, o pensaría que soy bipolar o tengo alguna extraña enfermedad de cambio de personalidad, que se yo. Pero lo bueno de todo ese desbarajuste mental, es que yo era consciente de lo que hacía. Y lo hacía porque entendí que en aquella extrema situación, no valían las excusas ni las disputas. Quinn y su hermana estaban a solas en Nueva York, y acababa de fallecer su abuela al otro lado del mundo. Conociéndolas, sabía perfectamente que estaban destrozadas, y yo soy incapaz de no ofrecerles al menos mi apoyo. Soy humana, y por mucho que me duela reconocerlo, tenía sentimientos hacia ellas. Las había empezado a querer, de maneras diferente a cada una, por supuesto, pero ambas estaban en mi corazón. Y muy mala y despechada tendría que ser para ignorar la situación que estaban viviendo, y no prestarle atención a la petición de ayuda. ¿Cómo iba a negarme a algo así?, habría acudido incluso sin haber recibido esa llamada.

Y sí. Quizás es razonable que deje a un lado los conflictos para estar con ellas en unos momentos tan duros, pero tal vez no puedan entender que yo optase por meterme en la cama de Quinn, y casi obligarla a dormir como lo estaba haciendo, pero…¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?. ¿Sentarme frente a ella y mirarla?, ¿Preguntarle detalles acerca de lo sucedido con su abuela?, ¿Sacar la típica conversación acerca de lo frágil que es la vida?. No, me negaba en rotundo a evitar que su cabeza no se relajase, y dejase de pensar en todo lo que la estaba martirizando. Yo solo quería verla descansar, ayudarla de una manera útil y eficaz y a ser posible, evitar que sus ojos derramasen más lágrimas. Y si por ello debía que adquirir otro estúpido título más, como el de bipolar…pues lo haría sin dudas. Ya ostentaba el de mentirosa y desleal, además del de patética. Uno más no suponía gran cosa.

—**Te invito a cenar**—repetí sin dudarlo, y ella aceptó. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y yo me dispuse a darle al play del reproductor de mi móvil.

Lo cierto es que no quería perderme su cara cuando escuchase las primeras notas. Sinfonía número 1 en Mi menor de Tchaikovsky . Casi 50 minutos de música clásica imposible de superar sin al menos dejar escapar un par de bostezos.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver como los ojos enrojecidos de Quinn, se abrían como platos y me cuestionaban al escuchar las primeras notas de la orquesta del teatro Mariinsky , aunque estoy segura que ese detalle escapaba a su conocimiento.

—**Oh dios…¿De verdad pretendes que…**

**—Shhh**—la silencié—.**Solo tienes que aguantar despierta una sinfonía**—susurré sin perder la sonrisa, obligándola a ella a que hiciera lo mismo. Aunque su sonrisa nada tenía que ver con la que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver. No brillaba, no te sorprendía por su amplitud, de hecho la pena no la abandonaba y sus labios ni siquiera ascendían para completarla. Sin embargo, seguía siendo tan cautivadora como siempre. Era imposible no adorar aquel gesto de Quinn, ni sentirse vulnerable ante ella. Tanto que tras ser consciente de ello, opté por permitirle un poco de espacio en su propia cama y desviar la mirada hacia mi teléfono, con la intención de lograr que ella se centrase en la música, y yo no perdiese la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Sin embargo mi gesto no pareció gustarle. Apenas esperó un par de minutos para sacar su lado más tierno y hacerme temblar. Y ni siquiera habló.

Quinn se giró sobre su costado y buscó apoyo en mi cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi barriga. Aferrándose a mi cintura para dormir, o al menos intentarlo, sobre mí, como lo había estado haciendo con aquel cojín rojizo que ahora permanecía junto a mis pies.

No supe qué hacer, así que dejé que ella se acomodase y soporté sin más la tensión de tenerla junto a mí de aquella manera. Aunque he de confesar que los nervios y la tensión desaparecieron en el mismo instante en el que entendí que solo necesitaba algo de cariño. Y yo no me sentía con fuerzas para negárselo. Quinn ni siquiera me miraba, de hecho,yo solo podía contemplar su cabeza y su ya casi desecho moño desde mi privilegiada posición sobre el cabecero, pero me era suficiente para entender que de aquella forma, tal vez sí iba a encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba para descansar. Y no estaba equivocada.

Apenas tardó cinco minutos en pausar su respiración, y dejarme entrever que el audio había funcionado. Y solo diez minutos más tarde, me permití el lujo de desconectar la música tras notar como el sueño sí había llegado por completo a ella, y ya descansaba de aquella forma tan peculiar sobre mí. Admito que me llevó bastante tiempo quitarle los auriculares para evitar que se hiciese daño mientras dormía, sin embargo aquello solo fue una pequeña tarea comparada con la sensación de verla así.

Era la segunda vez que compartía sueños con ella, aunque mi idea no era la de quedarme dormida allí. Prefería estar despierta y observarla. Ya tendría tiempo suficiente de dormir en el tren por la mañana, y en Lima, sin duda. Sin embargo, mirarla a ella de aquella forma era algo que yo sabía que no iba a volver a suceder, al menos por el momento. De hecho agradecí que la apuesta que le hice de invitarla a cenar, la ganase yo. Porque no estaba segura de querer cumplirla.

Mi único objetivo en aquella noche era cuidarla, nada más. Y eso pretendía hacer, permitiéndome el lujo de contemplarla dormida, y sentir sus manos aferrándose a mi cintura. Más aún cuando en un movimiento en mitad de aquel sueño, se giró y permitió que su rostro quedase visible para mí.

Me quedé embelesada mirándola. Observando cada una de sus facciones, de sus perfectas facciones y la dulzura con la que descansaba. Tan terriblemente obnubilada que por un momento perdí la noción del tiempo y donde estaba, ignorando por ello lo que estaba sucediendo a escasos metros de nosotras, junto a la puerta que yo ni siquiera había cerrado cuando entré. Admito que al principio estuve a punto de gritar al ver su silueta, pero hubo algo dentro de mí que me estabilizó y me permitió ser testigo de un encuentro que yo no pretendía que sucediese, pero que se dio.

Santana.

No supe cuándo había llegado, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, observándonos junto a la puerta. De hecho ni siquiera escuché el timbre o a Emma hablar. Solo supe que estaba allí, y no tenía ni idea de lo que reflejaba su rostro.

No sé si fue un segundo, un minuto u una hora lo que estuvimos mirándonos. Ella desde la puerta y yo en la cama, con Quinn completamente dormida entre mis brazos. Tampoco sé lo que nos dijimos con la mirada, pero yo me mantuve firme. Demostrando que aquello no era una jugarreta más, ni una mentira. Que si estaba allí, era porque las dos sabíamos que debíamos estar en un momento así. Y juro que ella entendió lo mismo. Solo desvió la mirada cuando la vi dejar escapar un silencioso suspiro, y se marchó perdiéndose por el oscuro pasillo.

Lo que pensó o sintió, es algo que no supe, ni iba a saber nunca. Pero al menos mi corazón no se quebró por milésima vez, de hecho juraría que varios de los trozos se habían unido y me regalaban una nueva forma. Una nueva esperanza. Un poco de calma y paz. Sobre todo…paz.

* * *

#Truelovefic


	33. Trigésimo tercero

Vainilla twilight by Owl city.

* * *

Trigésimo tercero

_Las estrellas se inclinan para besarte, y yo me quedo despierto y te echo de menos._

No había mejor melodía para mis oídos que aquellas palabras que resonaban en mis auriculares, y me ayudaban a observar el tremendo espectáculo que podía contemplar desde la ventana de mi habitación.

Cientos, miles, millones de estrellas que se mostraban ante mí con tan solo girar mi cabeza hacia la derecha. Cientos, miles, millones de estrellas que palpitaban hipnotizándome y recordándome que el cielo de Lima, estaba mucho más claro, más transparente y limpio que el de Nueva York. Tal vez porque en la ciudad de los rascacielos las estrellas paseaban por sus calles, y no era necesario que alzases la mirada para contemplarlas. Era tan relajante observar aquel espectáculo bajo el edredón de mi cama, que parecía que había vuelto a mi adolescencia, a todas aquellas noches que pasaba con la ventana abierta, permitiendo que el frío del invierno se colase en mi habitación para poder verlas y soñar con ellas, con las estrellas. Se estaba tan bien, que parecía que nunca me había marchado de Lima, y solo llevaba 9 días allí. 9 días con sus 9 nueve noches, aunque aquella noche del 24 era la décima.

No sé si lo he comentado, pero soy judía, y aunque mi religión no atendiese a ese tipo de muestras o celebraciones, Santa Claus si acertaba a pasar por mi hogar en la madrugada del 25 de Diciembre. Tal vez el haber crecido en una familia bastante tolerante, hizo que mis padres accedieran a que su única hija recibiese regalos de parte de aquel bonachón y siempre amable señor que viajaba por todo el mundo, con su trineo y sus simpáticos renos.

Por eso tenía por costumbre meterme en la cama pronto en una noche como aquella. No creo que Dios estuviese molesto conmigo por el simple hecho de adaptarme a una época, a pesar de lo que la Torá, el Corán, o la Biblia pudiesen enseñar sobre ello. Y daba igual si ya no tenía 5, 10 o 15 años. Daba igual que ya tuviese los 25 para seguir cumpliendo la tradición de dormir pronto, para despertar lo antes posible y abrir los regalos que Santa Claus había dejado para mí. Yo sabía que en aquella mañana mi único regalo iba a ser un precioso colgante que mis padres me habían comprado hacía apenas tres días. Y lo sabía porque lo descubrí sin querer cuando lo dejaron sobre la mesilla de su habitación. Pero eso ellos lo ignoraban. Creían que yo desconocía ese detalle y tampoco sabían que ellos también iban a recibir algún regalo de mi parte, o mejor dicho de Santa Claus, claro. Sin embargo, y aunque hubiese puesto esa excusa de seguir mi tradición de dormir pronto como solía hacer de pequeña, lo cierto es que mis deseos iban por otros derroteros. Yo no necesitaba colgantes u otro tipo de regalos, más que la compañía de mis padres, y verlos sonreír como estuve haciéndolo durante aquellos días. Pero si tengo que admitir que aquella noche deseé algo más que evidentemente, no me iba a traer Santa Claus.

Contemplar el firmamento desde mi cama solo acentuaba más mis enormes ganas por saber dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo y cómo se encontraba. No, no hablo de aquella estrella que parecía ser alguno de los planetas y que cada noche se asomaba por el oeste. Yo hablaba, o mejor dicho, pensaba en Quinn.

9 días desde que estuve con ella en la cama, acariciando su pelo mientras dormía y perdía la apuesta que yo mismo le propuse. 9 días desde que me despedí de ella, sin que ni siquiera pudiese decirme adiós. Ver como dormía plácidamente mientras empezaba a amanecer, me hizo tomar la decisión más complicada de todas cuando tomé en aquellos días. Y eso que alejarme de ella ya era todo un suplicio.

Una nota.

Una simple nota junto a su almohada, al igual que ella hizo la noche de Acción de gracias. Con la diferencia abismal de no haberle propuesto una cita, como ella me propuso a mí, sino de dejarle una despedida con palabras escritas, y no con miradas o caricias. No tuve el valor, y ni siquiera me martirizaba. Hacía tiempo que me sentía cobarde cuando se trataba de enfrentarme a ella, y consideré que aquel momento no era el más oportuno para que los conflictos pudiesen regresar a nosotras cuando menos lo esperábamos.

No quise llevarme una despedida agridulce, y si la sensación de bienestar que tuve al sentirme importante y estar con ella en aquella desgraciada noche. Tenerla entre mis brazos dormida, es algo que ya siempre guardaré en mi corazón, que ya siempre llevaré conmigo, pasara lo que tuviese que pasar en el futuro.

_Mi tren sale en 40 minutos y estás tan dormida, que no me atrevo a despertarte para despedirme. Y lo cierto es que tampoco deseo hacerlo. Quiero que sepas que estaré contigo cuando lo necesites, en persona o con mi alma. No dudes en llamarme si así lo sientes. Cuídate mucho, y sé fuerte. Tu hermana te necesita más que nadie._

_Rachel ._

Escueta y sin mucho glamour. Yo no tenía la misma capacidad que ella para lograr provocar un ataque al corazón con una simple nota de diez palabras como ella logró con su nota, pero era todo lo que pude decirle en aquel trozo de papel, y evitar despertarla.

Y lo cierto es que a pesar de lo sencillas y concisas que fueron mis palabras, Quinn pareció entender perfectamente mi situación, y no me molestó, ni me necesitó, ni siquiera se dignó a comentarme como estaba o qué tal era Australia, suponiendo que aún siguiesen allí. No supe nada de ella en aquellos 9 días, y eso ya comenzaba a dolerme. Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

No así con Kurt o Santana. Bueno, con Santana tampoco había vuelto a hablar, de hecho ni siquiera me despedí de ella. Mi último encuentro con ella, se produjo justamente en la habitación de Quinn, donde nos miramos sin decir nada durante varios minutos. No supe cómo llegó hasta allí, ni tampoco qué pretendía al presentarse en la habitación de Quinn, sabiendo que yo estaría allí. Porque estaba convencida de que Emma se lo habría dicho. Y tampoco me importó demasiado, de hecho ni siquiera me interesé en preguntarle. Yo solo había hecho lo que debía, sentía y quería hacer. No había remordimientos de conciencia por haber pasado la noche junto a Quinn en una situación como aquella. Y después de ello, no supe mucho más de mi amiga, excepto lo que me contaba Kurt.

Al menos sabía que no había destrozado mi habitación por la rabia.

Él si me llamaba, y yo lo llamaba a él, por supuesto. Me hablaba de cómo iban las cosas por allí, de que Blaine había decidido pasar aquellos días en el apartamento con ellos, aunque Santana casi ni paraba a dormir en nuestra casa, y cuando lo hacía, llegaba a tales horas de la madrugada que ni siquiera la veían. Estaba completamente apartada de todo lo que les rodeaba, y eso empezaba a preocuparme. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo mi mejor amiga…aunque me detestara. Y si empezaba a tomar esa actitud incluso cuando yo no estaba para tenerme como excusa, era porque algo le estaba sucediendo. Su corazón tal vez estaba igual de roto que el mío, y yo decidí alejarme para evitar que siguiésemos haciéndonos daño, para evitar que todo aquel conflicto nos perjudicase en nuestra vida profesional. Pero ella ya no me tenía allí para tener que ausentarse de aquella manera.

Sea lo que fuese, y a pesar de que la preocupación comenzó a instalarse en mí, yo no hice nada por ponerme en contacto con ella. Por el momento me conformaba con preguntarle a Kurt y que fuese él quien me pusiese al día de cualquier extraña anomalía. Mi vida en Lima nada tenía que ver con el ajetreo que vivía en Nueva York, y eso se reflejaba en mi estado de relax absoluto, de pasividad completa y dedicación exclusiva a lo que más debía preocuparme en aquella época, que no era otra cosa más que prepararme para mi gran audición. Había logrado la paz que necesitaba para centrarme en el teatro.

He de confesar que tampoco me resultaba complicado hacerlo. De todas las obras que podía representar, era la que menos había imaginado, sí. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que la hubiese visto como cinco o seis veces a lo largo de mi vida y me supiese prácticamente todos los diálogos, sin ni siquiera mirar el libreto. Y aquella noche además, mientras cenábamos en el salón, la vimos una vez más gracias a la insistencia de mi padre.

Ellos estaban igual, o incluso más emocionados que yo, con la idea de que su hija pudiese convertirse en la pequeña Dorothy y emular a la grandiosa Judy Garland. Bueno, tal vez aquella emoción solo la desprendía Leroy, porque Hiram era más recatado y prudente. Él nunca alzaba las manos al aire, hasta que los hechos no se consumaban. Y no iba a celebrar algo que todavía no había sucedido. Y él, precisamente él, Hiram, mi padre más precavido y moderado había tomado la manía de observarme desde la puerta mientras yo contemplaba las estrellas, y creía que no me daba cuenta de ello. Lo hizo durante las últimas cuatro noche, y aquella ya no pude resistir la tentación de hacerle ver que era consciente de cómo me observaba a escondidas.

—**Espero que no hayas estado espiándome desde que era niña, no me haría mucha gracia imaginarlo…**—musité al tiempo que me desprendía de los auriculares y lo buscaba entre las sombras. Ni siquiera se sorprendió por mi descubrimiento, y eso me hizo intuir que él también sabía que yo lo había visto. No tardó en sonreírme y apoyarse en el quicio de la puerta para mostrarse con plenitud.**—¿Qué haces ahí, papa?**

—**Nada…solo asegurarme que no estoy viviendo una alucinación**—respondió sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios—.**Me cuesta creer que mi pequeña está en casa.**

**—¿Tanto me echas de menos?—**cuestioné reincorporándome en la cama.

**—No te imaginas cuánto**—me dijo decidiéndose a entrar. No tardó en llegar hasta mí y tomar asiento en mi cama, sin dejar de mirarme.—**Nueva York es una gran competidora**.

**—Nueva York no tiene eso**—señalé hacia la ventana**—, creo que no he conseguido ver ninguna estrella allí. Hay tantas luces que es imposible distinguirlas. **

**—No está mal**—susurró lanzando la mirada hacia el trozo de cielo que se dejaba ver a través de la ventana—. **No deberías tenerla abierta. No si quieres conservar tu salud intacta para la audición.**

**—Estoy acostumbrada al frío. Además, de esa forma puedo verlo mejor…**

** —Está bien, pero al menos ciérrala cuando vayas a dormir…¿De acuerdo?**

No pude más que sonreír al ver como su gesto recuperaba cierto aire de preocupación. Esa preocupación que solo un padre o una madre puede sentir por sus hijos.

**—¿De qué te ríes?—**se percató del hecho y yo amplié la sonrisa.

—**Echaba de menos que me cuidasen como lo hacéis vosotros. Ha sido buena idea venir aquí a pasar estas semanas. **

**—Mmm… ¿Sabes?, eso que acabas de decir hace que mi corazón se infle hasta casi no caberme en el pecho**—gesticuló divertido—, **pero…**

** —¿Pero?**

** —Pero también me preocupa.**

** —¿Te preocupa que quiera pasar tiempo con vosotros?**

—**Me preocupa el motivo por el que necesitas estar aquí, con nosotros.**

Idiota, pensé tratando de no mostrar la evidencia en mi rostro. Idiota por creer que ellos no se iban a dar cuenta de mi estado, y no les iba a resultar extraño que yo tomase la decisión de pasar aquí todas las Navidades. Idiota por creer que mis padres no sabrían leer mi corazón, sin ni siquiera preguntarme. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a abrirles el mismo a ellos. Y no porque no confiara o no lo necesitara, sino porque me negaba a preocuparles por una estúpida disputa de malcriadas, como lo éramos Satana y yo. Y mucho menos por un asunto del corazón. Eso solo me incumbía a mí, y era yo quien debía cargar con ello. No ellos.

**—¿Qué te ocurre, Rachel?—**añadió al notar mi silencio, y mi sonrisa comenzó a esfumarse de mi rostro.

—**Estoy…estoy un poco agobiada**—resoplé—.**Necesitaba estar en calma, centrarme en las audiciones y…allí no lo iba a conseguir. Todo está un poco…alterado, ya sabes…a veces se necesita desconectar para volver completamente renovada. Además…hace mucho frío y no deja de llover, y ya sabes que a mí no me gusta la lluvia.**

**—¿Qué es lo que te agobia?**—me preguntó tras escrutarme con la mirada y comenzar a dejarme tiernas caricias en las piernas por encima del edredón.

**—No sé…necesito, necesito lograr pasar de una vez alguna audición importante y tengo una buena oportunidad. Estando allí no consigo concentrarme. Ya sabes…la cafetería, las clases…salir…entrar, Santana…Kurt, Blaine…**—me dejé caer sobre la almohada—**es difícil. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, no sucede nada que no se solucione con unos días de relax.**

**—Claro que me preocupa, cielo**—susurró con dulzura—.**Sé que estás impaciente por lograr entrar en Broadway, y sé que con ese papel en el Mago de Oz tienes muchas posibilidades, pero no quiero que te vengas abajo, no quiero que decaigas. Sabes que las cosas importantes llegan con el esfuerzo, porque el talento te sobra…y te estás esforzando lo suficiente para lograrlo. Tus amigos están para apoyarte, no para que huyas de ellos…**

** —No huyo de ellos**—murmuré procurando no mentir demasiado. –**Es solo que…bueno, ellos tienen sus vidas…y quieras o no yo estoy involucrada en ellas y…a veces creo que me pierdo demasiado. **

**—¿Están bien Kurt y Santana?, ¿Tienen algún tipo de problema?—**se interesó sin dejarme continuar, y yo negué rápidamente.

—**No, no…ellos están bien. De hecho Kurt, por ejemplo, está mejor que nunca…hace…hace unos días nos dijo que estaba planteándose la opción de irse a vivir con Blaine. Y bueno…yo me alegro mucho por él, pero por ejemplo…ese detalle ha hecho que piense más en cómo voy a pagar el apartamento si él no está.**

** —Rachel, ya sabes que si necesitas dinero no tienes que…**

**—No, no tengo problemas. Solo es un ejemplo de lo que está sucediendo y que puede descentrarme de lo que realmente me importa, ¿Entiendes?. Santana…Santana está a punto de hacerse con la cafetería**—añadí tratando de evitar que la voz me temblara al pronunciarla.

**—¿De veras?**

**—Sí, y está segura de que ambas podremos pagar el apartamento si Kurt se va. Su padre la está asesorando y cree que es una buena inversión. Así que no tengo de qué preocuparme, pero…**

** —¿Pero?**

** —Pues…es inevitable pensarlo. Yo…yo no quiero estar para siempre en la cafetería, papá…y por eso necesito empezar a trabajar cuanto antes en Broadway. Por eso necesito centrarme en hacerlo bien y no dejarme influir por lo que esté pasando a mí alrededor. Por eso decidí que quería venirme aquí en éstos días…y tomarlo con calma. **

**—Si lo dices así, no tengo más remedio que creerte…pero…no sé, quizás esté loco**—sonrió**—, pero no paro de pensar que hay algo más que te está haciendo daño de algún modo. **

** —No, papá—**fingí**—.No pienses en eso. Estoy bien…**—insistí adueñándome de su mano.—**De hecho ahora…ahora estoy mucho mejor de lo que podría estar**—traté de tranquilizarlo**—, y mañana cuando Santa me haya dejado mi regalo…mucho más—**bromeé.

** —¿Estás segura de que Santa Claus va a querer visitarnos éste año?—**se burló—, **recuerda que nosotros no estamos en su listado.**

**—Yo misma me he encargado de avisarle. Hace una semana estaba en la 5ª Avenida y le dije que no debía olvidarse de mi casa**—sonreí—, **y me guiñó el ojo. Eso es buena señal…¿No crees?**

—**Es la mejor**—me devolvió la sonrisa—, **¿Le pediste tu regalo?, ¿Sabe él lo que quieres?**

**—Mmm…no**—negué tapándome con el edredón hasta casi cubrir mi boca. Empezaba a notar como el frío que entraba por la ventana, se hacía más intenso. Y mi padre no tardó en reaccionar y cerrarla sin que fueran necesarias mis palabras.

**—Pues…deberías haberle dicho lo que querías. **

** —Es que no deseo nada. Lo único que quería era estar aquí…y ya estoy. **

** —Bueno**—añadió regresando a mi lado—, **tal vez deberías pedir otro ejemplar de ese libro**—dijo lanzando una mirada sobre mi ejemplar de **Cumbres Borrascosas que permanecía sobre la mesilla.**

**—¿Otro?, no…ese es perfecto. Lleva 15 años conmigo, y va a estar hasta que muera.**

**—Está bastante estropeado**—me recriminó con algo de dulzura mientras se adueñaba de él y comenzaba a ojearlo**—.¿Cuántas veces lo has leído?, ¿Por qué te lo has traído?**

—**No sé cuántas veces lo leí**—respondí—**muchas…tantas que me es imposible recordarlo, y me lo he traído porque no me fio de Santana.**

Error. Alarma. Alerta roja. Acababa de hablar más de la cuenta y mi padre no tardó en alzar la mirada y escrutarme un tanto confuso. Debía reaccionar antes de que lograse sacarme el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí.

—**No se cansa de entrar en mi habitación a adueñarse de mis cosas**—traté de bromear**—, y ya me ha perdido algunos libros…no quería que sucediese algo así con ese. Prefiero llevarlo conmigo y evitarlo. **

No sé si me creyó, pero al menos vi como su rostro volvía a mostrarse flexible y tranquilo. Sin esa confusión instantánea que lo acusó con mi metedura de pata.

**—¿Y Quinn?**

Juro que sentí como todo giraba a mi alrededor. De hecho creí que escuchar su nombre había sido producto de mi imaginación, porque justo en ese instante yo volvía a buscar el cielo tras la ventana, y me mente voló hacia ella. Mi padre me estaba recordando todo lo sucedido, aunque él no lo supiera, y era inevitable no pensar en ella. Pero escuchar su nombre fue demasiado extraño, casi como si estuviese leyendo mi mente en aquel instante.

**—¿Qué?—**balbuceé regresando la mirada hacia él.

**—¿Cómo está Quinn?—**cuestionó mostrándome la prueba por la que había recordado a la británica. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.

Había olvidado que entre las páginas del libro estaban nuestras fotos del fotomatón, y la que ella me entregó junto a su amiga. Y mi padre por supuesto, las encontró en ese mismo instante. De hecho no tardó en mostrármelas para hacerme ver el motivo que le llevaba a preguntarme por ella.

**—Oh…Quinn**—musité tratando de resultar serena, aunque mi voz temblaba al mencionarla. Mucho más que cuando hablaba de Santana, sin dudas.—**Pues…pues lo cierto es que…no sé cómo está.**

**—¿Por?, ¿No os veis a menudo?—**se interesó.

**—Eh…sí, pero…bueno…tampoco, tampoco tanto**—recapacité.

**—¿Cómo?, ¿Os veis o no?**

**—Sí, pero solo cuando voy a la floristería o cuando…cuando sale con Santana. Pero ya hace días que no la veo…y no sé de ella…está, estaba bastante ocupada con sus cosas y…bueno…**

Nervios, nervios y más nervios.

No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir, ni tampoco de lo que estaba diciendo. Y mi padre tampoco, por supuesto. De hecho me miraba confuso, tratando de hilar las palabras porque yo no era capaz de hacerlo con algo de coherencia.

**—¿Estás bien, hija?—**me cuestionó aturdido—, **¿Qué le sucede a Quinn?**

**—Eh…nada…solo que…bueno, su…su abuela falleció y…no, no está…estará…no sé, no sé cómo está.**

**—¿Murió?—**se preocupó—, **pero…¿No se la había llevado su padre a Australia?**

**—Sí, así es**—traté de tranquilizarme—.**Estaba muy enferma papá, y es algo que esperaban…pero les ha pillado de sorpresa. Apenas…apenas ha estado allí un par de semanas…y bueno, puedes imaginar cómo estaban Quinn y Emma.**

**—Vaya…—**balbuceó un tanto afectado, mientras volvía a centrar su mirada en la tira de fotos—.**Ha debido ser horrible. ¿Están en Nueva York?, me…me gustaría hablar con ellas, no sé…hablamos mucho el día de Acción de gracias y me gustaría poder…**

**—No sé si están en Nueva York**—le interrumpí—, **no he vuelto a hablar con ellas. Solo sé que se marcharon a Australia y…**

**—¿No has hablado con ellas?—**se mostró confuso, y también algo molesto—, **pero Rachel…sois amigas, ¿No?**

** —Eh…sí**

** —¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué no le has llamado?**

—**Porque…porque le dije que si necesitaban algo que llamasen**—me excusé—, **y bueno…no lo han hecho, supongo que estarán ocupadas**.

—**Rachel, cielo…en una situación así debes ser tú quien se ofrezca. No…no tengo ni idea de cómo es Quinn, pero por lo que pude ver en la cena, no se ve que sea una persona que se abra demasiado…y dudo que** **ella te busque si se encuentra mal. Y está claro que no deben de estar llevándolo bien.**

**—¿Crees que…que debo…llamarla?**

**—Por supuesto. Hija, sé que sois jóvenes y a veces no distinguís bien la gravedad de algunos asuntos, pero una llamada…unas palabras a tiempo, pueden ser de gran apoyo. **

** —Bueno yo…—**carraspeé**—Yo estoy con ellas antes de venir, justo cuando me enteré de todo. De hecho pasé la noche con Quinn, acompañándola…ya sabes—**aclaré para evitar cualquier pensamiento extraño—**y…no sé, le hice saber que podría llamarme cuando quisiera y que…**

**—¿Qué está pasando?—**me interrumpió, y con razón.

Soy una persona bastante sensible, muy empática, y el simple hecho de recordar la escena que me encontré en la habitación de Quinn, hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brillar en mis ojos. Y aunque apenas había luz suficiente para distinguirlas, a mi padre no le pasó desapercibido aquel detalle.

**—Nada**—balbuceé—.**Es solo qué…bueno, últimamente Quinn y yo no…no hemos hablado mucho. No teníamos buena relación**—confesé evitando tener que centrarme en mis sentimientos hacia ella y en la disputa con Santana.—**Somos…somos muy diferentes y bueno…a veces no nos ponemos de acuerdo.**

**—¿Estáis enfadadas?**

—**Digamos que…tenemos que hacer cada una nuestra vida, y procurar no…no molestarnos.**

—**Cielo…**—volvió a acariciar mis piernas**— entiendo que a vuestra edad, los conflictos, los malos entendidos os hagan querer romper con todo. No eres una adolescente, pero tampoco tienes la madurez suficiente como para saber qué hacer en determinadas situaciones, y qué tiene realmente valor. Sé que crees que por zanjar algo que crees que te perjudica, ya está…ya es suficiente. Pero a veces las cosas son más complicadas, Rachel.** –Hizo una breve pausa mientras volvía a dejar el libro sobre la mesilla—**No, no sé qué es lo que ha podido llevarte a que discutas con ella, aunque supongo que debe ser importante porque tú eres una persona bastante…tolerante, y tienes bastante paciencia. Pero evidentemente y por lo que veo en tus ojos, y en como os tratabais la noche de Acción de gracias, intuyo que esa chica es especial, que es importante para ti aunque os conozcáis desde hace poco. **No puedes permitir que el orgullo de una pelea, te aleje de ella en un momento así…porque estoy seguro de que ella va a necesitar ese apoyo.

—**Papá yo…**

—**Mírate**—volvió a interrumpirme—.**Estás llorando y apuesto a que lo haces porque te sientes mal, porque sabes que no llamarla no te hace bien. ¿Te compensa el orgullo?**

—**No…no, papá. Es que…es más complicado de lo que parece. Yo…yo actué como debía, como sentía…me fui a su casa y estuve con ella. Ella…ella me aceptó, me dejó que le acompañase y pude ayudarla a descansar al menos. Sé que hice bien…pero tengo la sensación de que solo fue una tregua entre nosotras, que solo duró ese día y ya después…todo tiene que volver a ser como era. **

**—¿Tienes un contrato que te obligue a ello?, ¿Te obliga alguien a querer seguir alejada de ella?**—me cuestionó, y aunque eran preguntas retóricas, supe que esperaba una respuesta por mi parte.

Era demasiado perspicaz como para no saber o intuir que había algo más que una simple discusión entre nosotras. Y también era lo suficientemente listo como para no tensar demasiado la cuerda, y hacerme hablar cuando no quería hacerlo.

**—Rachel, piensa en esa pobre mujer. La abuela de Quinn se ha recorrido medio mundo para morir, ¿No te hace pensar en lo rápido que pasa la vida?, ¿En lo desconcertante e imprevista que es?. No te compliques**—tomó mi mano—.**Vive por y para ser feliz, y si hay algo que provoque ese nudo en tu corazón, enfréntate a ello y deshazlo. **

**—¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo hago eso sí sé que puedo hacer daño?**

** —¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer ahora?, ¿Qué es lo que haría que desapareciesen estas lágrimas?**—me preguntó secando mis mejillas con sus dedos.

**—No lo sé…supongo…supongo que saber que está bien**—musité casi sin voz, temiendo demostrar que había mucho más en mi deseo.

**—Pues llámala…hazlo, Rachel. **

** —¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo?**

—**Ese no es tu problema. Tú solo tienes que hacer lo que sientes que tienes que hacer, y necesitas hacer. No pienses en qué dirá ella, o cómo te va a tratar. Solo hazlo. **

No respondí.

No lo hice porque la congoja apenas me dejaba hablar, y trataba de evitar que las lágrimas lograsen sorprender aún más a mi padre. Así que decidí guardar silencio y asentir a su consejo.

Por primera vez, después de todo lo que me había sucedido en esos meses, oí algo que realmente quería escuchar, y que me hacía bien de verdad. Aunque ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendía recibir aquello de mi padre.

Solo ellos me conocían. Solo ellos sabían darle la importancia necesaria a las cosas, a los problemas que aparecían en nuestras vidas. Solo ellos me hablaban con el corazón, y no dejándose llevar por el sin sentido.

**—Es hora de descansar, cielo. Por cierto, tú padre está empeñado en cambiar el jardín…quiere redecorarlo y plantar algunas flores. Yo he tratado de esquivarlo, pero insiste demasiado y ya no puedo ponerle más excusas. Me vas a echar una mano con él, ¿Verdad?**

** —Claro—**respondí conteniendo las lágrimas y recuperando como pude la sonrisa**—,me ha dicho que va a comprar de todo.**

** —Sí…ya…esa es otra de las cosas de las que quiero librarme, pero bueno…si tú estás aquí, todo será mucho más sencillo—**me abrazó con sus calidad sonrisa—Mañana pensamos qué hacer, ¿De acuerdo?

—**De acuerdo…papá.**

—**Descansa hija**—añadió regalándome uno de esos besos que hacía años que no recibía. Justo desde que abandoné Lima hacía ya 6 años. Imposible no echarlos de menos. Imposible no necesitarlos como lo estaba necesitando.

Y así fue como se marchó de mi habitación. Sin volver a mencionar aquello que me había hecho llorar, y recordándome con su presencia que ellos siempre iban a estar ahí.

Hiram no necesitó ninguna respuesta por mi parte, más que el ver mi mirada para saber que ya había sido suficiente, aunque yo habría estado hablando con él durante horas. Sin embargo, el silencio en el que nos vimos envueltos por algunos segundos después de aquel beso en mi frente, fue justo lo que necesitábamos para dar por concluida nuestra charla.

—**Ahh, y puedes estar tranquila…nunca te espié cuando vivías aquí. Tu padre me habría matado.**

Fue lo último que me dijo antes de dejarme a solas, y por supuesto me provocó una sonrisa, otra más de las tantas que había logrado recuperar durante mis 9 días allí. Una más a pesar de que las lágrimas acababan de volver a caer por mis mejillas..

Él no lo supo, o quizás sí. Tal vez sí sabía que desde el momento en el que cerró la puerta de mi habitación, mi llanto se hizo imposible de contener. Aunque la almohada conseguía silenciarlo.Y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de por qué el solo recordarla, me hacía querer llorar de aquella manera. O tal vez sí lo sabía, pero seguía sin querer asimilarlo.

Aquellos 9 días sin saber absolutamente nada de Quinn, me hicieron entrar en un estado de ignorancia absoluta, de creer que ya todo había acabado entre nosotras, que nunca más la volvería a ver, pero que no era tan grave como podría aparentar. Sin embargo, las palabras de mi padre me hicieron ver que sí. Que la situación era grave solo porque yo así lo había querido. Que era más que probable que no volviese a verla, porque me negaba a ello cuando en realidad lo deseaba más que a nada. Que mi estúpida actitud de niña malcriada, me volvía ciega frente a la vida. Y que la vida al fin y al cabo, es tan frágil que desaparece cuando menos lo esperas. Como le sucedió a la pobre Eloise.

9 días sin saber nada, absolutamente nada de su estado, ni de su paradero, era una completa locura para alguien que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ella. 9 días sin escuchar su voz, sin ver sus ojos, ni sucumbir a su sonrisa. 9 días de aislamiento absoluto; 9 días camuflando mis sentimientos centrando mi mente en otras cosas más banales, pero no menos importantes y que me hacían más bien, que maltratarme psicológicamente por todo lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, y después de mi charla con Hiram, no podía permitir que aquella décima noche, fuese la antesala del décimo día sin Quinn.

Que no iba a dormir después de aquella conversación, era algo evidente. Pero lo que nunca me imaginé hacer, era lo que me dispuse a llevar a cabo casi dos horas después de dar vueltas en la cama, y lograr controlar el llanto de una vez.

Hice cuentas, miento, tomé mi móvil y averigüé que Quinn debía estar viviendo ya en el futuro. Más o menos. Existían unas 17 horas de diferencia entre nosotras, más los 15.000 kilómetros, y supuse que ella ya disfrutaba de la tarde cuando yo recién empezaba la noche. Era la hora perfecta para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sin dudas.

—_Hola._ Enviado a las 23;24 pm

Hacía 23 horas exactamente que Quinn había iniciado sesión en aquel servicio de mensajería por el que nos comunicamos la última vez que ella me escribió. Así que supuse que iba a estar disponible en cuánto mi mensaje llegara a ella.

La confirmación de que lo había recibido, no tardó en aparecer en mi pantalla, y los nervios comenzaron a aflorar en mí.

Siempre me había reído de Kurt cuando hacía lo mismo que yo estaba haciendo. Cuando me lo encontraba tumbado en el sofá, sin perder de vista la pantalla del teléfono mientras esperaba a que la otra persona respondiese. Me parecía algo realmente patético, Pero en aquella ocasión a mí me regalaba una sensación de incertidumbre y también, por qué no, un pequeño subidón de adrenalina. Adrenalina que no tardó en descender al ver que mi espera se hacía más larga con el paso de los minutos, y ella seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Volví a insistir.

—_Supongo que estarás ocupada, o tal vez estés durmiendo. Creo que me he confundido con la diferencia horaria. Solo quería saber cómo estabas…_ Enviado a las 23; 32 pm

.

.

.

—_¿Quinn?_ Enviado a las 23; 45 pm

.

.

.

—_No te molesto más. Lo siento. No era mi intención y te pido que cuando leas esto, lo olvides. Espero que estés bien y no me guardes rencor por haberme marchado sin despedirme. Lo siento de veras. Cuídate, Quinn_. Enviado a las 00;03 am

.

.

.

—_Te necesito. Te echo de menos._ No enviado.

.

.

.

—_Te quier…_

* * *

#Truelovefic


	34. Trigésimo cuarto

Trigésimo cuarto

Tal vez el espléndido sol que irradiaba en lo alto del cielo de Lima, no hacía honores al frío que azotaba sus calles. Pero éste no era excusa suficiente para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, a la intemperie.

El primer día del año, es para empezar una nueva vida. Para dejar atrás todo lo malo que te había sucedido en el anterior, y tomar con fuerzas un nuevo camino. O tal vez continuar el que ya habías emprendido, sin dejar que los obstáculos se interpusieran en el trayecto. Demasiados pensamientos profundos, sí. Demasiada intensidad para una sencilla y simple tarea que me había propuesto en aquel día. Demasiado quebradero de cabeza cuando ya me había propuesto no volver a rompérmela. Seguía pensando que tener 25 años, me permitía tomarme la vida con algo de inconsciencia aún, que no tenía por qué madurar de manera definitiva tan pronto. Sin embargo tomé la decisión de hacerlo. Y la tomé cuando el reloj marcó las 00;00 am del nuevo año. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de desprenderme, al menos psíquicamente, de toda la angustia que me había estado martirizando durante los últimos meses. Era una nueva persona. Juro que jamás en mi vida me sentí tan bien conmigo misma. Tan en paz y en calma como en aquella primera mañana del año nuevo. Y aunque muy en el fondo seguía pensando en ella, ya ni siquiera sentía que me quedase sin respiración, o las lágrimas quisieran salir son control alguno de mis ojos.

De nada servían los lamentos. Ella había empezado una nueva vida, y no quería que yo estuviese en ella. Por lo tanto yo debía hacer lo mismo, y empezar de nuevo. Eso sí. Tal vez había entrado un nuevo año, pero había cosas que seguían igual en mi vida, y no iban a tardar en recordármelo. De hecho apenas eran las 10 de la mañana cuando sonó mi teléfono y yo atendí como pude.

**—Hola.**

**—¿Hola?...¿Un simple hola?**

**—¿Qué?**

—**Rachel…que tal un…Feliz año nuevo, Kurt…¿Qué tal lo has pasado?, ¿Cómo te va todo?, ¿Sigue en pie nuestro apartamento o Santana lo ha destrozado?**

—**Feliz año nuevo, Kurt**—respondí si dejar de manchar mis manos con la tierra.

**—¿Qué te pasa?,¿Estás de resaca?**

—**No…estoy de jardinera**—le respondí manteniendo el teléfono sobre mi hombro, para poder seguir con mi tarea.—**Siento mi falta de euforia, pero acabo de encontrarme con varias lombrices de tierra, y te juro que he estado a punto de vomitar. He destrozado una con mi pala, ¿Sabes lo que es ver ese bicho cortado por la mitad y pegada a la pala?, creo que jamás en mi vida y golpeado tanto el suelo como hoy. Apuesto a que el Señor Fairbanks piensa que estaba asesinando a alguien.**

**—¿Qué?...¿Una lombriz?, ¿De jardinera?, ¿El 1 de enero a las 10 de la mañana?, ¿Estás loca?**

Completamente, jodidamente, irremediablemente loca. Sí, lo estaba. Y no entendí por qué me lo preguntaba, cuando él ya me conocía de sobra.

**—Le prometí a mis padres que les ayudaría a redecorar el jardín. Llevamos una semana quitando malas yerbas, pintando la verja…ah, ¿Y sabes qué?, he fabricado un banco con mi padre. No te haces una idea de cómo ha quedado…cuando llegue allí voy a colocar estanterías en el apartamento. Ya se utilizar el trompo... Ahora estoy preparando algunas zonas para que siembren plantas.**

**—¿De veras?—**me cuestionó completamente sorprendido, o al menos eso intuí por su tono de voz**.—¿De verdad estás en el jardín de tu casa, removiendo tierra para plantar flores?**

**—Sí, y tus absurdas preguntas me están haciendo perder un valioso tiempo. Aunque te advierto que no voy a poder hablar mucho. Mi padre está en el garaje buscando su kit de jardinería. **

**—¿Y me explicas que es lo que sabes tú de jardinería?, ¿Desde cuándo conoces las plantas que…oh…perdón**—se burló**—, olvidé que eras toda una experta en flores.**

**—No, no no…—reproché—Por favor…nada de sarcasmo, nada de indirectas, ni nada de recuerdos que ya están guardados y cerrados. **—mascullé amenazándolo con la pala, aunque ese gesto él no podía verlo, evidentemente.—**No tengo tiempo de reproches o burlas.**

**—Hey…hey, tranquila**—me interrumpió**—, es solo que me parece realmente surrealista que estés haciendo eso…después de todo lo que te ha pasado con la florista.**

—**No me ha pasado nada con ninguna florista**—respondí de nuevo un poco más molesta. Habían pasado casi 20 días y en la última semana yo ya había dejado de pensar en ella, o al menos casi. No tenía necesidad de tener que soportar sus burlas y que volviese a recordármela**—, estamos a 1 de enero, es año nuevo y por lo tanto vida nueva**—añadí.**— Así que he decidido olvidar lo malo que viví, para llenar ese hueco con nuevas experiencias…como plantar todo un jardín de flores.**

Perfecto, precioso, el sermón más bonito que podía darle a alguien que se preocupaba por mi estado, aunque lo hiciera con indirectas rebosantes de sarcasmo. Era tan clara y concisa mi explicación, que incluso yo me sorprendí al ser capaz de darla. Sin embargo eso no significaba que lo que estaba diciendo, fuese cierto. Bueno, sí lo era. Era cierto que había logrado no pensar en ella en los últimos días, más que cuando me metía en mi cama y volvía a contemplar el cielo lleno de estrellas. Pero no tenía nada que ver con la angustia que me provocaba al principio, y de las mentiras que decía casi sin pensar, de esas que ya incluso yo terminaba creyendo. Aunque lo cierto es que aún seguía haciéndolo. Aún seguía mintiendo, aunque esta vez solo fuese para evitar las preocupaciones de quien más me quieren.

No se lo reproché porque era mi padre, y tras el fracaso instantáneo de mi gran idea después de su consejo, decidí mentirle, como había hecho con todo el mundo. Para él, ya había vuelto a hablar con Quinn. Bueno, no hablar, pero si había recibido un mensaje en el que me informaba que todo estaba bien, y que no me preocupase. Por supuesto era mentira. Quinn no se dignó a responder ninguno de mis mensajes, a pesar de que la notificación de haberlos recibido se mostraba firme en la pantalla de mi teléfono. No quería hacerlo. No había otra explicación a aquel comportamiento, y a pesar de la extraña y molesta sensación que tenía por su actitud, no podía reprocharle nada. Como tampoco podía evitar creer que todo había acabado de veras. Que Quinn había decidido aceptar mi petición, y se alejaba de mí por el bien de ambas, y de Santana. Que mi escueta nota en su cama solo sirvió de despedida, de las que ya no tienen vuelta de hoja y no se replican.

Y aunque aquella actitud pasiva y de absoluta ignorancia hacia mi persona era algo que jamás imaginé en ella, no podía evitar pensar que así estaba sucediendo, y debía aceptarlo y respetarlo. Yo solo quería hacerle ver que seguía a su lado, a pesar de todo. Y también por supuesto saber cómo se encontraba. Pero si Quinn se negaba a responderme, yo me negaba a llamarla sin haber recibido antes alguna respuesta a todos aquellos mensajes.

Dos cabezotas, dos testarudas y obcecadas. Sin embargo solo yo dejé a un lado mi orgullo en un momento tan delicado como aquel, y di un paso al frente, mientras ella seguía en su guarida. En su acorazada e inglesa guarida que solo las chicas de Brighton son capaces de crear a su alrededor, cuando algo no va como ellas quieren. Al menos yo ya me sentía mejor, y mucho más tranquila y sosegada.

**—Año nuevo…vida nueva—**dijo él—**Y qué mejor que comienzo que hacerlo creando vida en un jardín. ¿No es cierto?**

** —Así es—**respondí yo.—**Soy especial, ya lo sabes.**

—**Cierto…debería estar acostumbrado a tus excentricidades. No tengo ni idea de lo que serás capaz de hacer cuando seas una de esas estrellitas que se creen el centro del universo**.

—**No te haces una idea**—dejé que la broma me relajase.

—**Espero que tengas el libreto de Dorothy perfectamente memorizado, y estés aprovechando los días allí. Debes estar muy aburrida.**

**—Estoy perfectamente**—repliqué—, **y tranquilo…no pienso salir del teatro sin ese papel entre mis manos. Así que puedes empezar a prepararte. Seré una excéntrica mucho antes de lo que imaginas.**

**—Y yo te asesoraré en moda. Porque no me fio de ti y tu gusto por…**

**—¿Qué quieres?—**le interrumpí—. **¿Me has llamado para felicitarme el año o para criticar mi exquisito gusto con la moda?**

—**Para ambas cosas**—respondió sin perder un ápice del sarcasmo—, **pero sobre todo para saber cómo estabas…y preguntarte cuándo vuelves.**

** —Vuelvo dentro de unos días. La audición es el 6 y tengo que regresar a la cafetería, y a las clases de danza.**

**—¿Vuelves a la cafetería?, ¿Vas a…**

—**No le tengo miedo**—musité pensando en Santana—.**Si me quiere echar, que me eche…pero yo voy a cumplir con mi contrato. **

** —No creo que te eche…de hecho, me da la sensación de que ni siquiera te va a decir absolutamente nada. Eso sí…dudo que vuelva a hablarte en semanas…o tal vez meses.**

** —¿Por qué dices eso?, quiero decir…¿Por qué crees que no me va a recriminar nada?—**cuestioné un tanto confusa**—, ¿Le has preguntado si me va a echar?**

**—No ha sido necesario**—dejó escapar una sonrisa que se coló por el auricular del teléfono—.**El alcohol hizo que anoche fuese ella quien me buscase…y se desahogara.**

** —¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué te dijo?**

—**Me dijo que estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho, que te la había jugado…y fue una estúpida pero que tú te lo habías merecido. Al parecer…fue…fue Emma quien le contó que te había visto con Quinn haciéndote fotos en un fotomatón, y luego os vio en el metro besándoos…o algo así, no lo sé. **

** —Oh…dios**

—**Tal vez haya tenido la intención de joderte un poco…o bastante**—continuó**—, ya sabes que es bastante envidiosa y no soporta que alguien la supere, y menos que lo hagan en el tema de chicas…pero está claro que se arrepiente. Estoy segura que cuando vuelvas, podréis hablar y aclarar todo. **

** —Me…¿Me estás diciendo que Santana estaba más preocupada por fastidiarme a mí, que por lograr algo con Quinn?—**cuestioné con la intención de asegurar que mis pensamientos no eran erróneos.

—**Mmm, bueno…supongo que Santana sentirá algo por Quinn, pero evidentemente no es tan…especial, como lo que tú sientes. O al menos lo sobrelleva demasiado bien. De hecho ¿Recuerdas a la **_**positiva**_**?, la chica que no paraba de decir sí a todo lo que Santana parecía hacerle en su habitación…**

** —Ya…ya sé a qué te refieres**—le interrumpí—, **¿Qué sucede con ella?**

**—Ha vuelto…anoche estuvo con ella y aún siguen juntas en la habitación. De hecho yo estoy hablando así de bajito por si acaso me escucha.**

** —¿Qué?, ¿De verdad?**—pregunté más sorprendida que confusa.

¿Cómo era capaz?, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerme algo así?, ¿Cómo podía acostarse con cualquier chica cuando se suponía que estaba enamorada de Quinn?. Yo ni siquiera pude soportar a Brian a mi lado cuando intentó besarme porque mi mente no paraba de imaginarla a ella, y me provocaba náuseas engañar a mi corazón. ¿Cómo tenía esa capacidad?, ¿Por qué Emma había tenido que abrir su bocaza? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan hija de…

**—¿Rachel?, ¿¡Tienes la bolsa de abono!?**—me interrumpió de nuevo, pero no era Kurt a través del teléfono, si no mi padre, que parecía haber encontrado todo lo necesario para continuar con nuestra tarea.

—**Sí, papá…está aquí.**

**—¿Qué?—**me cuestionó Kurt tras escuchar la conversación.

**—Kurt…tengo que dejarte, mi padre está aquí y…no sabe nada—**susurré—**Te llamo más tarde y hablamos con calma, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Ok…aunque es probable que esté fuera con Blaine…avísame, ¿De acuerdo?**

Por supuesto que le iba a avisar, y eso le dije antes de despedirme de él y terminar la llamada.

No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de enterarme de todo, absolutamente todo lo que Santana había dicho o hecho en mi ausencia. Pero sobre todo quería saber que sentía de verdad hacia Quinn, porque esa era la clave, el punto que me llevó a tomar la decisión de alejarme y pedirle que hiciera lo mismo conmigo. No obstante, era algo masoquista querer saber con precisión aquello cuando ya me había jurado y prometido que no volvería a hacer nada por ella. No después de que ignorase a todos y cada uno de los mensajes que le envié, y que recibió. Y lo cierto es que ahora si podía entenderla. Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de explicarse, y mucho menos el beneficio de la duda. Quinn era solo la víctima de toda la guerra que Santana y yo armamos. Tenía justificado el no querer volver a verme, por mucho que a mí me doliese.

Y por si fuera poco, el karma aquella mañana me iba a dar otra de sus bofetadas. De esas que te dejan marcada para siempre.

—**Tengo las semillas. Tu padre las había guardado en el altillo del garaje, no sé qué pretendía con dejarlas allí…he estado a punto de caerme con las escalerillas.**

**—¿No vamos a esperar a que él regrese?—**le pregunté tras volver a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo de los pantalones que Leroy me había dejado. Eran tan grandes y con tantos bolsillos, que me sentía ridícula aún estado a solas en el jardín.

—**Dudo que pueda regresar hasta la noche. Además…a él todas éstas cosas no le gustan demasiado. Supongo que le haremos un favor si lo hacemos tú y yo.**

—**Ok…pero luego que no me recrimine nada, que seguro que me echa a mí las culpas**—bromeé.

—**Hiram es un testarudo…tú tranquila, que yo te cubro**—me guiñó el ojo**.—¿Con quién hablabas?**

—**Con Kurt. Me ha llamado para felicitarme el año…**

** —Oh…¿Por qué no me has dejado saludarle?**

—**Tenía prisa**—jodida mentirosa, me recriminé a mí misma y traté de cambiar de conversación—.**He limpiado toda esa zona, ¿Crees que ahora podemos plantar esas semillas?, ¿No se fastidiarán con el frío?, no creo que Enero sea una buena época para…**

** —Rosales**—me interrumpió él sacando varias bolsitas con las semillas—, **los he traído de todos los colores. El chico de la floristería me dijo que se podían sembrar ya, y que florecerán en primavera. También me ha dado Albahaca, Flores trepadoras…Ipomea no se qué… y Tulipanes, aunque me ha dicho que los Tulipanes es poco probable que puedan aguantar. Que lo mejor es que tratemos de plantarlos en algún sitio más protegido. **

**—Ok…¿Y éstas?—**pregunté observando una pequeña bolsita que no tenía nombre alguno**—, ¿Qué son?**

**—¡Ah…esas!**—exclamó como si acabara de recordar que también contaba con aquellas pequeñas semillas.—**Esas no sé cómo se llaman…pero al parecer son muy bonitas y agradables.**

**—¿Y por qué no le has preguntado el nombre?, papá, hay que saber el nombre, si no pierde la gracia**—le recriminé.

**—Sí, sí que le pregunté**—masculló al tiempo que se centraba en la franja de tierra que yo había preparado junto a la valla que separaba nuestro jardín, del de la familia Fairbanks. –**Pero tienen un nombre extraño…no sé…Myo…Myo…**

**—Myosotis…**

Ni siquiera sé cómo fui capaz de pronunciarla, de hecho no fui consciente de que lo hacía y mi padre me cuestionaba sorprendido por mi capacidad y conocimiento sobre flores. No. Nada de conocimientos. Yo no sabía nada acerca de flores más lo que había tenido oportunidad de aprender gracias a Quinn. Y aquella planta entraba dentro de las que más me habían impactado, y mejor recuerdo me dejó.

Es curioso. Nunca había oído hablar de aquella flor hasta que conocí a Quinn, y ahora estaba a punto de plantar todo un jardín de ellas.

**—¿La conoces?—**preguntó al notar mi mutismo.

**—Es…es…la flor de Nomeolvides**—musité sin dejar de observar las pequeñas semillas—, **son…son muy bonitas y…**

**—¿Nomeolvides?—**repitió más confuso aún**—, ¿Se llaman así?**

**—No, bueno…se las conoce así. Hay una leyenda acerca de éstas flores…dicen…dicen que un dios…bueno Alá, obligó a uno de sus ángeles a plantarlas por todo el mundo, por la montaña más alta, por el valle más profundo, y el bosque más frondoso. Y lo obligó a ello porque se había enamorado de una mujer, y no iba a permitirles que estuvieran juntos en el paraíso a menos que hiciese aquello**.—Relaté sin ni siquiera alzar la mirada. Aquella historia se había grabado en mi memoria como cualquier canción de Barbra Streisand. Era imposible no recordarla cuando era Quinn quien te había incitado a descubrir el significado de la misma.

**—¿Y lo consiguió?—**me preguntó curioso.

**—Eh…la mujer fue a ayudarle y eso…eso conmovió a Alá**—lo miré a los ojos—,** así que la hizo inmortal a ella para que ambos pudiesen entrar en el paraíso…**

**—Guau…es…es una historia muy bonita, y surrealista…pero hermosa.**

Lo es. Lo era. Lo será.

No sé lo que me sucedió, aunque el motivo era más que evidente, pero sentí como el corazón volvía a darme un vuelco. Como aquel nudo que hacía ya casi dos semanas había dejado de sentir, regresaba a mi pecho y me asfixiaba. ¿De verdad lograba provocarme todas aquellas sensaciones, aun estando molesta con ella?, ¿De verdad conseguía emocionarme con una historia sólo porque ella la conocía, y me había ayudado a descubrirla?, ¿Tan loca estaba?. No tenía ni idea de por qué volvía a sentirme así, tan frágil y vulnerable, y las únicas respuestas que hallaba no me gustaban en absoluto.

Quinn me pidió que no la olvidase con aquella flor, y ahora estaba a punto de llenar todo un jardín de ellas. Como si mi padre fuese ese Dios que castigaba a ello, y yo el ángel enamorado de la hermosa mujer mortal. No me olvides quiso decirme, y ahora ni siquiera me respondía a un estúpido mensaje. Y dolía. Eso dolía mucho, demasiado como para lograr que las lágrimas no volvieran a caer por mis mejillas.

**—¿Rachel?...¿Estás bien?**

Lógico que mi padre se preocupase al verme bajar la mirada y descubrir como empezaba a llorar sin más. Sin embargo fui rápida en reaccionar.

—**Me…me ha entrado algo en los ojos**—me excusé patéticamente, y sin más solté la bolsa con las semillas, y huí directa hacia el interior de la casa.

**—¡Hija!**

—**Voy a lavarme…ahora vuelvo**—respondí tratando de evitar que me siguiese y descubriese que mis lágrimas, nada tenían que ver con algún pequeño incidente. Aunque mi respuesta ésta vez no fue una mentira. De hecho fui directa a colarme en el baño, donde no tardé en abrir el grifo y mojar mi rostro con el agua helada.

Daba igual. No importaba que mi piel se volviese rojiza por la frialdad, ni que se tensara tanto que incluso llegase a doler. Cualquier cosa, con tal de eliminar las lágrimas y la amarga sensación que sentía. Cualquier cosa como observarme durante varios minutos en el espejo, y volver a las andadas. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Tras secar mis manos y mi cara, saqué el teléfono que guardaba en el bolsillo y me lancé al vacío. Y sí. Era como lanzarse al vacío porque ni siquiera sabía lo que le iba a decir, siempre y cuando tuviese la decencia de aceptar mi llamada.

Ni siquiera me tembló el pulso al buscar su número, y deslizar mi dedo sobre la tecla que enviaba la señal y comenzaba la llamada. No un mensaje, sino una llamada. Una llamada de voz. Una llamada que ni siquiera se produjo porque una estúpida y repipi voz la detuvo.

_El teléfono que ha marcado, está apagado. Si quiere dejar su mensaje, hable después de la señal._

**—¿Quinn?...hola. Soy…soy Rachel. Eh…he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo, pero veo que tú no estás por la labor. Te he dejado…**—No pude continuar porque un pequeño pitido me cortó, y me indicaba que mi tiempo había acabado. Pero no me importó. Volví a marcar y esperé a que la chica me dijese que podía volver a hablar**—Ho…hola, soy yo otra vez, Rachel… se…se ha cortado y no me ha dado tiempo de explicarte lo que…¡Joder!—**de nuevo el pitido y mi desesperación rompiéndose en mil pedazos, o mejor dicho estallando. Volví a marcar—**Quinn…no tengo tiempo, por favor respóndeme. Necesito hablar contigo, es…es urgente. Ya sé que no le dijiste nada a Santana y…¡Mierda!...Uhhh ¡Dios!**—Desesperación y rabia. Rabia, tanta rabia que empezaba a temblar y la idea de lanzar el teléfono al wáter ya rondaba por mi mente—.**Quinn**—volví a intentarlo tras llamar de nuevo—**Llámame…por favor. Llámame o escríbeme, pero hazlo por favor… es…**—Ni siquiera me quejé. Después de tres llamadas sabía que aquel mensaje no duraba más de 10 segundos, y automáticamente volví a repetir la acción para continuar hablando—**es urgente… necesito decirte que…**—cuatro segundos. Mantuve el silencio por cuatro segundos tras ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir y mi tiempo se acabó. Pero no mi obsesión y mi locura transitoria. Así que volví a marcar, ésta vez con calma y con aquellas dos palabras asomándose a mis labios. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que la chica me indicase que tenía que dejar mi mensaje después de la señal. No obstante, hacia escasos 6 días que estuve a punto de escribírselo en el mensaje, pero luego me arrepentí y lo deseché. En aquel momento no lo iba a hacer. Estaba decidida a soltarlo y dejar que lo que tuviese que pasar, sucediera. —**Te…quiero**—susurré cuando escuché el sonido, pero ésta vez no fue un pitido el que me alertó, sino una voz.

_La función para dejar su mensaje ha sido cancelada. Por favor, vuelva a intentarlo cuando se reactive, o póngase en contacto con su tele operadora. Que tenga un buen día. _

¿Un buen día?, repetí tras escuchar como la llamada se cortaba y mi confusión aumentaba mucho más.

¿Qué diablos fue aquello?, ¿Acababan de bloquearme o algo por el estilo?, ¿Dónde estaba Quinn?, ¿Ni siquiera me iba a permitir dejarle un mensaje? No. No estaba dispuesta a que todo quedase así, porque en aquel instante mi locura transitoria me hacía actuar por impulso y sin pensar. Y eso hice. Reaccioné todo lo rápido que pude, y lo hice porque ya empezaba a escuchar a mi padre reclamándome desde el jardin.

**—¡Si! ¡Ya voy!—**le grité al tiempo que buscaba el teléfono de su casa. El del apartamento de su abuela que aún seguía guardado en mi agenda, y que debía acabar con todas mis dudas.

Y por supuesto, no tardé en llamar.

Un tono

Dos tonos

Tres tonos

Cuatro tonos

* * *

#Truelovefic


	35. Trigésimo quinto

Trigésimo quinto

_Algún día pediré un deseo a las estrellas, y despertaré donde las nubes lejos están._

_Dejándolas atrás mía._

_Donde los problemas se derriten como gotas de limón, lejos, muy por encima de las chimeneas._

_Ahí es donde me encontrarás._

_En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris._

_Vuelan pájaros celestes._

_Los pájaros vuelan sobre el arcoíris, entonces ¿Por qué yo no podría?_

Perfección. Satisfacción. Nervios. Miedo, mucho miedo.

No me tembló la voz y eso era lo que más me preocupaba. Ni tampoco me olvidé de la letra, ni de la entonación, ni siquiera noté como el dichoso haz de luz que me iluminaba, me cegaba. Mi vista merodeó por todo el escenario, al igual que lo hacía mi cuerpo mientras me dejaba llevar por aquella letra, por la melodía de aquella canción y olvidaba lo que Judy Garland hacía en la película.

Fui yo. Fui Rachel Barbra Berry cantando una canción escrita y compuesta Harold Arlen y Yip Harburg, pero sintiendo que era mía. Que aquellas preciosas palabras daban forma a mi deseo, que era yo quien quería volar como aquellos pájaros azules, y perderme más allá del arcoíris. Fui yo, y esa era mi única intención y objetivo.

La vida me había dado varias oportunidades aunque ninguna como aquella, y en todas fracasé al querer parecerme a las verdaderas protagonistas que una vez vi en televisión. Después de tantas pruebas, supe que lo que de verdad deseaban aquellos productores era encontrar a alguien nuevo, a alguien que no fuese una copia exacta de lo que todos ya conocían, y lograse crear una nueva estela. Y eso es lo que yo quise hacer.

Fui una inconsciente al no acudir a la audición que llevaba más de tres meses esperando para The Heart, y que aunque no era conocida, podría haberme servido para empezar. Pero dicen que quien no arriesga, no gana, y yo ya estaba cansada de optar a obras musicales que solo se representaban una vez a la semana, durante un mes. Y en las que incluso llegabas a perder dinero en vez de ganar.

Yo quería dar el paso, avanzar de una vez y gritarle a Broadway que Rachel Berry había llegado, para triunfar. Y así me sentí cuando escuché el aplauso de Rupert y pude descubrirlo ascendiendo hasta el escenario.

**—Guau…definitivamente, estabas enferma la última vez que te vi audicionar.**

**—Lo estaba**—balbuceé recuperando los nervios que había dejado aparcados mientras cantaba.

—**Ya veo…has estado perfecta, señorita Berry. **

**—Gra…gracias. Eso significa que…**

**—Eso significa que le llamaré cuando acabemos las audiciones para infórmale de si estás dentro o no**—me sonrió con dulzura. Aunque lo cierto es que siempre lo hacía de ese modo.

No sé qué tenía ese hombre, pero definitivamente no se parecía a los otros productores con los que me había enfrentado.

Era serio, sí, y su presencia imponía bastante, pero a la vez su rostro reflejaba un halo de calidez y de ternura que desconcertaba. Tal vez sus impresionantes ojos azules tenían algo que ver, no lo sé. Pero lo cierto es que a pesar de su escueta respuesta, yo no pude evitar emocionarme y sentir las buenas vibraciones de su mirada.

—**Bien…estaré esperando impaciente**—respondí.

—**Muchas gracias, señorita Berry…ahora si no le importa, debemos dejar que los demás tengan su oportunidad.**

**—Claro…claro**—balbuceé siendo consciente de cómo me invitaba a abandonar el escenario. Fue tan diferente a como lo hizo la última vez, que incluso me permití el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa que a punto estuvo de hacerme daño.

Mis mejillas habían perdido la costumbre de sonreír, y notaron la tirantez.

No. No estaba siendo exagerada.

Estuve 18 días exactamente en Lima. 18 días en los que pude recuperar mi vida, mi paciencia, mi calma. 18 días en los que logré encontrar el equilibrio que necesitaba para separar mis problemas emocionales, de lo profesional. 18 días en los que fui recuperando la sonrisa poco a poco, a pesar de que algunas lágrimas se negaban a desaparecer, sobre todo cuando la noche caía y mi mente volaba hacia ella.

Pero al menos me sentía bien. Volvía a ser yo, y eso ya era más que suficiente para lograr lo que acababa de lograr.

Sin embargo las débiles sonrisas que logré regalarle a mis padres, volvieron a desaparecer de mi cara cuando llegué a Nueva York, y descubrí lo que me esperaba en las siguientes semanas, tal vez meses.

Santana seguía igual, o incluso peor.

Solo llevaba un día, y aunque mi tren llegó justo a tiempo para cenar y dormir antes de acudir a la audición, tuve la ocasión de encontrarme con ella justo cuando me disponía a recuperar mi habitación.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan tensa y apenada, y eso que ni siquiera me dirigió una sola palabra.

Santana se limitó a esquivarme, a ignorarme en todo momento, y a mí me rompía el corazón. A pesar de que yo también debía estar molesta con ella. A pesar de que yo no tenía por qué sentir que la culpa fuese toda mía. Pero lo hacía. Sentía que todo aquello lo había provocado yo.

Solo Kurt atinó a tranquilizarme, recordándome que la actitud de mi amiga, porque yo seguía considerándola como tal, solo era en apariencia. Que ella estaba igual de arrepentida como podía estarlo yo, y que solo necesitaba tiempo para que las tensiones fuesen disolviéndose.

Quise hacerle caso y acepté su extraño consejo de no perder la paciencia, y mostrarme pacífica. Y digo extraño porque yo siempre había sido pacifica, excepto cuando me rompían el corazón, sin duda. Pero conocía el orgullo de Santana, y sabía que le iba a costar un mundo romper ese muro que ella misma había creado entre nosotras.

**—Mucha suerte, Rachel—**susurró Rupert justo cuando yo ya cruzaba el telón que me llevaba a la parte trasera del teatro, y me lanzaba hacia la calle tras recuperar mis cosas.

La iba a necesitar. Al igual que el aire.

Frío, con algo de polución pero con el suficiente oxigeno como para llenar mis pulmones, y regalarme una sensación de tranquilidad insuperable y necesaria. Aunque lo cierto es que no solo quería respirar, sino que también tenía ganas de correr y gritar. Y si no fuera porque me había prometido ser madura, eso es lo que habría hecho. No obstante, el paso acelerado y mi sonrisa me acompañaron durante el recorrido hasta la cafetería, donde todo me devolvería a la cruda realidad.

Santana iba a estar allí y, o mucho tenía que ignorarme o me veía pasando las siguientes horas reponiendo la dichosa campana con las asquerosas rosquillas de huevo.

Daba igual. No importaba. Iba a disfrutar de aquel pequeño respiro que me regalaba el cielo por fin descubierto de Nueva York, y el ruido ensordecedor de sus calles transitadas. De la gente que seguía sin sonreír cuando pasabas a su lado. Aquella mañana fui yo quien les sonreía, y apuesto que más de uno descubrió que era mucho más bonito regalar una sonrisa, que una insulsa mirada de desconfianza. A menos que el destino quisiera demostrarme que no era la única neoyorquina adoptada que sonreía.

Fue curioso, pero nada más recordar la antipatía de los ciudadanos de aquella ciudad, y probablemente de todas las ciudades del mundo, el destino me volvió a dar otro revés para gritarme que estaba equivocada.

Él si sonreía, aunque confieso que en aquella mañana era a quien menos me apetecía ver.

A penas me faltaban unos metros para llegar a la cafetería y me lo encontré de frente, con su amplia sonrisa y la luz que seguía desprendiendo su mirada. Daba igual lo que me hacía sentir después de nuestro desafortunado encuentro, pero Brian seguía siendo jodidamente perfecto, y su imagen aún más.

No sabía si detenerme o simplemente seguir caminando. Pero él si supo lo que hacer. De hecho, no tardó en plantarse frente a mí como si nada hubiese sucedido entre nosotros.

**—¡Rachel!—**se mostró algo sorprendido—**Hola. Feliz año nuevo.**

**—Ho…hola Señor Weist**.—Me resultaba tan extraño llamarle así, que no pude evitar desviar la mirada. Sin embargo a él no pareció importarle.—**Feliz año…**

**—Me alegra verte. ¿Han ido bien las vacaciones?**

**—Eh…sí, muy bien…siempre viene bien pasar un tiempo con la familia, y más en ésta época.**

**—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. No hay que perder las verdaderas raíces**—me sonrió de nuevo**—, ¿Qué tal la audición?**

Me sorprendió. Y no porque se acordara de un detalle como ese, sino porque yo no le había comentado nada de la prueba. De hecho no había vuelto a hablar con él desde que sucedió lo que sucedió, ni siquiera en clase.

**—Eh…bien, creo—**musité.

**—¿Crees?, espero que no me hayas dejado mal parado…Rupert estaba muy ilusionado contigo. **

**—¿Rupert?, ¿Le…le conoce?, ¿Cómo…**

—**En primer lugar…te pido que me tutees, Rachel**—se sinceró—.**Me siento raro si me llamas por mi apellido o de usted. **

**—Oh…ok, lo siento…ya sabes que…**

**—Y segundo**—me interrumpió—**Sí, conozco a Rupert Campion. Se puso en contacto conmigo hace algunas semanas para preguntarme por ti.**

** —¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?**

—**Porque él suele trabajar con alumnos de la academia**—me explicó—, **y se interesó por tu historial. Y como yo soy tu profesor, pues se puso en contacto conmigo.**

** —Oh…vaya…no, no lo sabía**—respondí aún incrédula. Era algo tan surrealista que ni siquiera podía imaginarlo aun escuchándolo.

—**Espero que le hayas dejado claro que realmente tienes talento. Me dijo que estaba un poco preocupado porque tuvo una…**_**mala experiencia contigo**_**. **

** —Creo…creo que sí, que lo he convencido…aunque, aunque aún tienen que hacer la pruebas a más chicas y…no puedo hacerme ilusiones. Él fue quien me hizo la prueba de Funny Girl, y…**

** —Oh…claro, el día que estabas enferma.**

—**Exacto…al menos ésta vez he podido cantar.**

** —Entonces lo habrás hecho genial. Le dije que eras una chica bastante perfeccionista y no ibas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de mostrar todo tu talento. **

—**Oh…gracias.**

—**No tienes que dármelas, es mi obligación hacer que mis alumnos encuentren el camino. Y que los demás os conozcan no hace otra cosa más que llenarme de orgullo. Sé cuando alguien va a llegar lejos, y me fascina la idea de saber que yo estuve poniendo mi granito de arena para ayudar en lo que pueda.**

—**Gra…gracias**—balbuceé de nuevo sin saber qué más decir.

Realmente estaba sorprendida por tal cantidad de halagos y sinceridad, sobre todo después de casi un mes sin hablarnos. No podía evitar pensar que en nuestra última clase apenas nos dirigimos una sola mirada, y ahora me estaba agasajando con todas aquellas sonrisas, y confesándome que había mediado por mí para que Rupert se decidiera a darme aquella segunda oportunidad.

Y lo cierto es que tenía sentido.

Antes de aquello, no llegaba a comprender por qué el señor Campion había tenido la decencia de llamarme para la audición. Yo en su lugar, y después de mi bochornoso espectáculo, me habría negado en rotundo a darle una oportunidad a alguien que no podía hablar sin evitar que los mocos se escapasen de la nariz, o la fiebre le hiciera sudar de la manera más desagradable de la historia.

Ahora lo entendía y para mi fortuna, Brian había sido el culpable de que aquel día por fin volviese a sentirme yo.

Me costó aceptarlo, pero tuve que hacerlo.

—**Siento que estoy en deuda contigo**—añadí con algo de temor.

—**Cierto…estás en deuda**—me dijo sin dejar de sonreír—, **y quiero pedirte algo para que me compenses por lo que he hecho.**

Noté como las piernas me temblaron, pero su sonrisa era demasiado divertida como para temerle. Hay cosas por las que yo no estaba dispuesta a pasar. Broadway era importante para mí, pero mi dignidad como ser humano y mujer estaba muy por encima de la frustración de cualquier estúpido engreído.

**—Si está en mis manos…**

—**Lo está—**no me dejó continuar.

**—¿Y qué quiere que haga?**

—**Que me perdones**—fue directo. Tan directo que enmudecí y decidí dejar que continuase explicándose—**Necesito que me disculpes por cómo te traté. Necesito que no me guardes rencor o me mires como un hijo de puta**—se volvió rudo—.**Yo no soy así, Rachel. Reconozco que no suelo tener demasiado tacto con las mujeres, pero hasta ahora nunca me había equivocado con quienes me habían buscado.**

—**No…no es necesario**—traté de evitar que aquella conversación se alargase. Lo cierto es que me sentía demasiado incomoda y no tenía ni idea de por dónde iba a salir.

—**Sí, sí que lo es**—continuó—.**Rachel…me equivoqué contigo. Me dejé llevar por…bueno ya sabes, por ese estúpido instinto que tenemos los hombres y me confundí. Me arrepiento muchísimo, porque tú no eres de esas chicas…y debí verlo, por supuesto que debí verlo antes**.

**—Brian…de verdad, todo está olvidado—**fingí.

—**No, no lo está…porque hace un mes tú me mirabas a los ojos cuando me hablabas, y ahora ni siquiera eres capaz de hablar conmigo más de dos minutos. Y yo me puedo permitir eso. Rachel…llevamos dos años dando clases, y aunque solo sean dos días a la semana, sabes perfectamente que para mí sois importantes…y tú eres más especial que el resto.**

**—¿Más especial?—**balbuceé.

—**Sí. Siempre te he visto con dulzura. No sé, me…me dabas la sensación de ser una chica honesta, dulce…me sentía como un protector, un maestro…contigo. Pero no sé qué me pasó…y ver, o mejor dicho descubrir que realmente eres una mujer hermosa, pues sacó ese lado canalla y maleducado que me mantiene soltero**—dejó escapar media sonrisa—**Sé que te ofendí, y jamás he ofendido a ninguna mujer, te lo aseguro. **

¿Qué decir?, pensé tras ver como pausaba su discurso y esperaba alguna reacción por mi parte. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer o responderle, porque ni siquiera lograba asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo. O tal vez sí. Entendí que realmente estaba arrepentido, pero la desconfianza me decía que estaba utilizando sus mejores armas de seducción para lograr mi perdón. Y eso me daba miedo. Porque a pesar de todo yo seguía siendo bastante fácil de convencer, y me había metido en muchos problemas por culpa de esa confianza que regalaba.

—**Soy un desastre, Rachel**—continuó—, **y no quiero que mi poco tacto y mi estupidez, destrocen los dos años que llevamos compartiendo clases. No quiero que se acabe el curso y verte salir de la academia sin que me hables, o me mires. No me lo perdonaría.**

—**No…no tienes que preocuparte**—reaccioné al fin—.**Tienes razón…yo también cometí mis errores y soy consciente de que ellos te provocaron esa confusión. Así que en cierto modo, yo también tengo que pedirte disculpas porque lo hice intencionadamente.**

—**Que seas hermosa no te hace ser culpable de llamar la atención de cualquier hombre. No es justificación.**

—**Bueno…para mí sí que lo es**—musité pensando en todas las veces que había intentado provocarlo a lo largo de los dos años. Muchas de hecho, más de las que él podría imaginar sin duda. –**Solo…solo quiero que sepas que no pasa nada, que todo está bien…cuando salga de la academia saldré agradecida por todo lo que me has enseñado, y todo el mundo sabrá que fuiste mi profesor.**

—**No quiero eso. Quiero que cuando salgas no me guardes rencor. El resto está demás.**

—**No te lo guardo**—fui sincera por primera vez en mucho tiempo—**Es cierto que siento algo de desconfianza, pero no te guardo rencor, te lo aseguro. Supongo que todo volverá a la normalidad y yo voy a hacer lo posible porque así suceda, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Bien**—sonrió más relajado—, **eso es lo que quería oír. Y…bueno…había pensado en regalarte una flor pero no estaba seguro de que fuese lo más adecuado y…**

—**No, no**—le interrumpí—. **No más flores por favor**—supliqué con algo de humor. Recordar la horrible Hortensia y la pesada broma de Quinn, me hizo sonreír. Algo inusual en aquellos días en los que cada pensamiento que me llevaba a la rubia, me hacía llorar.

**—Ok…no más flores**—musitó**—¿Qué te parece si mejor…vamos a cenar algún día?**

**—¿Cenar?—**balbuceé recuperando la seriedad, y centrándome en sus ojos. Quería saber cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones, aunque su mirada era tan cristalina y encantadora que difícilmente lo iba a averiguar. Y menos aun cuando algo, ajeno a nosotros dos, me llamó la atención.

No supe lo que fue, pero instintivamente desvié la mirada hacia una chica que justamente pasaba a nuestro lado, y que me resultó muy familiar. Tanto que incluso Brian se percató del gesto y esperó a que volviera a él para obtener una respuesta.

**—¿Y bien?—**me cuestionó.

**—¿Y bien qué?—**repetí al tiempo que volvía a buscar con la mirada a aquella chica que ya se perdía por la acera, y que justamente en ese instante me miraba a mí.

O estaba loca o sufría alucinaciones, o las dos cosas a la vez. Pero aquella chica me conocía, y yo la conocía a ella sin dudas, el problema era que no atinaba a recordar donde la había visto. De hecho incluso me fijé en su ropa pero no me recordaba a nadie conocida, y menos aún su llamativo gorro con orejeras que apenas me permitía distinguirla bien.

**—¿No aceptas una cena conmigo?—**me hizo reaccionar de nuevo.

**—Oh…sí, si claro**— respondí por inercia, sin saber si quiera que estaba aceptando algo que no me apetecía, ni quería.

**—Perfecto**—musitó sorprendido.

**—Eh…disculpa Brian…pero…pero tengo que ir a trabajar**.—Me excusé recordando como mi turno empezaba en apenas diez minutos. Aunque lo que realmente me hizo reaccionar fue ser consciente de como acababa de aceptar una invitación para cenar con él. No podía rechazarla después de haber dicho que sí, y solo una excusa me podría valer. Pero necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensarla, y la imagen de aquella chica observándome desde lejos, ya me había desconcertado lo suficiente.

—**Oh…claro, no te molesto más**. –Me sonrió, y lo hizo durante todo el tiempo que transcurrió mientras nos despedíamos, y me permitía continuar con mi camino.

Juro que traté de no obsesionarme con aquel encuentro y las disculpas de Brian, pero me fue imposible no hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando ya me miraba frente al espejo de los aseos de la cafetería tras colocarme el uniforme y asegurarme de que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Bueno, todo supuestamente en mí, porque mi día no había hecho más que comenzar, y a aquel encuentro con Brian y la extraña chica que me miró, se le iba a unir la inoportuna presencia de Santana.

¿Por qué no podía tener un día normal?, ¿Por qué no continuar con la agradable sensación de haber hecho una audición perfecta?

Ni siquiera la escuché llegar, y tal y como la vi acceder al servicio, me dispuse a salir sin dirigirle la palabra, ni la mirada. Pero ella no parecía estar dispuesta a que eso sucediera.

**—Espera**—esgrimió justo cuando yo me disponía a abrir la puerta para empezar mi turno.

—**Tengo trabajo…estoy en horario.**

—**Soy tu jefa, y si digo que esperes…esperas—**me interrumpió.

**—Ok…¿Qué?—**me giré hacia ella, mostrando todo el orgullo que podía transmitir.

**—Tengo que informarte de algunos cambios en la cafetería.**

** —Ok…tú dirás.**

**—La semana que viene seré gerente**—espetó sin destruir su mirada llena de soberbia

—**Oh…genial, enhorabuena**—respondí con algo de sarcasmo, aunque lo cierto es que me alegré al oír aquello. Nadie más que yo deseaba que a Santana le fuesen bien las cosas, aún después de sufrir lo peor de ella.

—**Los abogados me han comentado que tenemos que cambiar los contratos de los empleados**—Continuó sin cambiar de actitud—.**Así que me temo que…**

**—¿Vas a echarme?**—cuestioné tratando de acabar con aquella estúpida disputa—, **si es lo que quieres adelante. Si tienes que hacer nuevos contratos y no pretendes renovarme, perfecto…échame. No quiero discutir más. No quiero acabar en cualquier juicio estúpido. Yo te entrego el uniforme, y se acabó. **

—**No he terminado de hablar**—me cortó.

—**Es que no me interesa que trates de humillarme, porque no lo vas a conseguir.**

Resopló. Y lo hizo llena de impotencia y algo de resignación.

**—¿Quieres que me vaya?—**volví a cuestionarla.

**—Idiota…te estoy diciendo que me dejes hablar.**

—**Ok…habla**

—**No quiero echar a nadie. Estoy dispuesta a renovar a todos los contratos de todos los trabajadores y entre ellos estás tú. Solo quería decírtelo y preguntarte si estás interesada o no. Eres la única que falta por confirmar, porque eres la única que ha estado de vacaciones y no ha dado señales de vida.**

**—¿Renovar?—**mascullé desconcertada—, **¿Quieres que siga trabajando aquí?**

**—A mí me da igual**—musitó—, **se supone que somos un equipo y no quiero romper algo que funciona bien. Es decisión tuya querer estar aquí bajo mis órdenes, o salir huyendo.**

** —¿Huyendo?, ¿Qué insinúas?**

**—¿No has dicho que no quieres discutir?, pues bien…no preguntes y responde. ¿Vas a continuar o no?**

Raro. Confuso. Terriblemente extraño. No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía Santana al hacerme aquella oferta, o tal vez sí, tal vez tenerme bajo su mando le gustaba más que no hablarme ni verme, porque solo así podría joderme a su antojo. Sin embargo era todo tan raro, que no pude evitar pensar que realmente quería dar ese paso del que hablaba Kurt, y dejar de ignorarme. Y lo cierto es que aquella era la mejor de las excusas para que su orgullo no terminase herido. Siempre podría quedar por encima de mí siendo mi jefa.

—**No…no lo sé**—musité**—, tengo que pensármelo.**

—**Pues no tienes más de tres días para ello**—respondió algo ofendida**—, el viernes tengo que llevar toda la documentación y no voy a esperar a última hora. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

—**Te informaré de mi decisión en un par de días**—dije sin perder la soberbia, aunque todo era apariencia. Sí, es cierto que estaba siendo idiota al hacerme la importante con ella, pero supuestamente iba a recibir la respuesta de mi audición en aquella semana, y decirle que sí quería seguir trabajando allí sin saber si iba a poder, era una estupidez. Además, de ese modo me desquitaba un poco de su actitud mandona y prepotente. Se lo había ganado.—**Y ahora…si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy a trabajar.**

—**No, claro que no…vete…**—respondió justo antes de que yo me girase y me propusiese abandonar el baño—**huye—**añadió logrando que me detuviera de nuevo.

Habían sido dos las veces que me hizo referencia a huir, y no tenía por qué aguantar aquello.

**—¿Huyo?, ¿De verdad crees que estoy huyendo?**—le repliqué—, **¿Piensas que me das miedo?**

—**No, está claro que no…porque en caso contrario estarías ahí encerrada llorando como haces siempre que algo te da miedo.**

**—No tengo ganas de aguantar tus…**

** —¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella?**—me interrumpió, y fue entonces cuando supe lo que realmente sucedía. Su curiosidad era superior, y ni siquiera podía con el orgullo que debía sentir.

Supuse que verme en su habitación con Quinn en la cama dormida entre mis brazos le fastidió demasiado, y le hizo comprender que tal vez yo había decidido seguir mi corazón, y continuar con mi extraña relación con Quinn.

**—¿Qué te importa?**

** —Me importa…porque me gustaría saber cómo está. **

**—¿Por qué no la llamas tú?**

**—Porque no creo que a mí me quiera atender después de la bofetada que le di. Además, no tengo su número.**

**—¿Cómo que no tienes su número?, ¿No era el amor de tu vida?, Ah…no…espera, el amor de tu vida es la chica que estuvo en noche vieja contigo, ¿No es cierto?, ¿O cuál de ellas?, porque ya he perdido la cuenta de tantas que han pasado por tu cama.**

**—Idiota**—musitó dejando escapar su sonrisa más malévola**—, deja las escenas de celos. No me interesa Quinn, ni me interesa lo que tú puedas tener con ella, de hecho no tardaste tiempo en acudir y meterte en su cama cuando pasó lo de su abuela…pero si me preocupa Emma…y sé que lo están pasando mal pero ella no me lo quiere decir…no sé cómo está Quinn, y aunque no lo creas…tengo corazón, y me preocupa.**

—**En primer lugar, fue Emma quien me llamó para que ayudase a Quinn, y lo hice porque aún tengo algo de humanidad. Solo fui a estar con ella…y** **segundo, si tanta curiosidad tienes por saber cómo está, llámala tú…o ve a la floristería y lo hablas con ella. **

**—¿A la floristería?—**me miró extrañada**—, ¿Para qué si ellas no están?**

Juro que quise seguir fingiendo mi actitud y hacerle creer que seguía manteniendo contacto con Quinn, pero después de aquella pregunta o respuesta, no pude hacerlo.

**—¿Cómo que no están?, ¿Dónde van a estar?**

**—¿En Inglaterra?—**preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio que debía saber. Sin embargo yo no lo sabía. De hecho ni me lo había planteado.

**—¿En Inglaterra?**—repetí desconcertada

**—¿No lo sabias?—**volvió a dibujar aquella sonrisa tan detestable—, **Oh…¿Así que no has hablado con ella?**

¿Por qué seguía mintiendo si solo me metía en problemas con ello?. No podía seguir así, y aquel fue el momento exacto en el que decidí volver a ser yo.

**—No**—resoplé—, **no he hablado con ella…ni quiero**—respondí tras recordar como a pesar de que aquello fuese verdad, y Quinn estuviera en Inglaterra, ni siquiera se había dignado a contestarme a los mensajes, de hecho prácticamente me bloqueó para que no siguiera llamándola. Era absurdo seguir martirizándome cuando ya estaba todo perdido.

**—Vaya…que pena**—murmuró sin perder el sarcasmo.—**Al final volvemos al principio…tú con tus clases de danza, y yo con mis chicas.**

Ni siquiera tuve ganas de devolverle la sonrisa llena de ironía y sarcasmo que me regalaba con aquellas palabras. De hecho decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer, era marcharme y olvidarme de sus intenciones por hacerme daño. Porque evidentemente, era lo que pretendía al hablarme de ella.

**—¿Puedo empezar a trabajar ya?**

** —Claro…**—me invitó a que abandonara el servicio**—, tienes todo un mostrador que rellenar de rosquillas…de huevo.**

* * *

#Truelovefic


	36. Trigésimo sexto

Trigésimo sexto

Absurdo, patético y humillante. Juro que jamás en mi vida me sentí tan estúpida como en aquellos dos días. Y todo por culpa de Santana y su sed de venganza.

Vaciar, limpiar hasta dejar los cristales impolutos, y volver a rellenar las vitrinas con las repugnantes rosquillas de huevo. Cada vez que no tenía clientes que atender, Santana me ordenaba encargarme de esa tarea, aunque las rosquillas ya estuvieran más que preparadas para su consumo.

Era una completa tortura, algo que no se lo deseo a nadie, a nadie que odiase el huevo como yo lo odiaba por supuesto. Sin embargo lo tenía tan asimilado que incluso lo llegaba a comprender. Tal vez yo también habría hecho lo mismo que Santana si tuviese opción alguna. Lástima que mi poder no alcanzaba nada más que a prohibirle el uso de mi secador de pelo, porque el suyo se había estropeado la noche anterior.

No sabría describir como pasé mi primer día de regreso a Nueva York tras todo lo sucedido después de la audición. Miradas asesinas, sonrisas malévolas y mucho trabajo. Aquella noche llegué al apartamento casi de madrugada, después de estar fuera de él durante todo el día, y lo único que me apetecía era dormir. Dormir y recuperar la tranquilidad que tenía en Lima. Pero para ello debían suceder varias situaciones. Una, que nadie me molestase, y con Kurt planeando una escapada romántica con Blaine era prácticamente imposible. Y dos, que mi ventana me mostrase el estrellado y limpio cielo de Nueva York, algo imposible en aquella ciudad. Resultado, una nueva noche de sueños raros o pesadillas. Porque, aunque a pesar de que terminé durmiendo por el agotamiento, mi cabeza no dejó de girar en toda la noche.

Y la mañana no se presentaba diferente al día anterior. Me tocaba el turno más agotador, el de 9 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde, y nada más llegar a la cafetería ya tenía dos cajas de rosquillas esperando a ser colocadas en las vitrinas, y la desagradable tarea de limpiar los servicios.

Lo dicho. Caos total que me hizo replantearme la opción de aceptar la renovación de contrato que me ofreció Santana. Conociéndola, sabía que era capaz de estar así conmigo hasta que llegase el día del juicio final. Sin embargo, y como siempre sucede en mi vida, cuando ya creía que todo va a ser un auténtico descontrol, aparece algo o alguien que le da la vuelta a la situación, y te devuelve la ilusión o al menos un golpe de adrenalina.

Esta vez no fue una llamada pero sí una visita. Una visita que llegó en forma de cliente y que acertó a sentarse en la mesa 7 de mi zona.

Fue Jake quien me indicó que tenía trabajo más allá de las rosquillas, y ni siquiera me di cuenta de quién era hasta que no estuve junto a ella, dispuesta a tomar nota de su pedido.

Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar, porque su enorme sonrisa me dejó paralizada y sin saber muy bien que estaba sucediendo. No, no la conocía, pero ya la había visto antes, justo el día anterior cuando hablaba con Brian en la acera y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Y no. No podía creer que fuese ella. No era capaz de asimilarlo.

—**Eh…¿Servís té?—**me cuestionó, supongo que tratando de hacerme entrar en razón y ayudándome a realizar mi trabajo como una camarera normal.

**—Eh…sí, sí claro…—**tragué saliva. Volví a quedarme sin palabras.

—**Ok…me traes uno**—sonrió de nuevo—**con leche, por favor.**

—**Sí, claro…enseguida**…—Anoté en la libreta, como si un simple té fuese lo más complicado de memorizar.

—**Bien…eh…disculpa, aquí trabaja Santana López, ¿No es cierto?**—preguntó y yo palidecí. Su acento inglés no dejaba duda alguna. Era ella. Estaba completamente convencida de que era ella, aunque en aquel instante no sacaba la lengua ni me miraba bizca como en la fotografía. De hecho su aspecto era realmente encantador, casi como de princesa de cuentos, aunque las dos o tres rastas que se dejaban ver bajo su divertido gorro, le regalaba un toque rebelde.

—**Pues…sí, es…es la encarga…gerente**—recapacité al recordar el nuevo estado de mi amiga.

—**Perfecto, ¿Está ella aquí?, me gustaría comentarle algo…**

**—Sí, si está**—respondí lanzando una mirada hacia el almacén. Santana hacia un par de minutos que se había colado en él, dispuesta a fumarse su cigarrillo diario.

**—Si no es molestia, ¿Podrías avisarle?**

**—No…claro que no es molestia, ahora mismo le digo que…que venga.**

** —Bien…muchas gracias.**

**—De nada**—musité provocando tras ello un extraño silencio. Ese silencio en el que solo sonríes de manera absurda y tratas de averiguar si estás viviendo una alucinación, o es real.

**—¿Estás bien?—**habló ella y yo por fin me percaté del ridículo que estaba haciendo de nuevo.

—**Sí…sí, disculpa**—me excusé—, **voy a por tu té**—añadí segundos antes de girarme y apartarme de ella, sin embargo no me dejó hacerlo, y volvió a detenerme.

**—Eres Rachel, ¿Verdad?**

Bingo. Tal vez era estúpido, pero no pude evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al saber que tenía razón al creer que aquella chica era ella, pero sobre todo porque me reconoció. Y eso solo podía significar que le había hablado de mí.

—**Y tú eres…Brittany, ¿Verdad?—**le respondí con serenidad, recuperando la compostura frente a ella.

**—Lo soy…encantada de conocerte.**

—**Lo mismo digo**—sonreí—**No esperaba hacerlo aquí, en Manhattan… **

—**Créeme, yo tampoco esperaba conocerte aquí**—me devolvió la sonrisa, justo cuando el molesto sonido de un teléfono nos interrumpía. Era el suyo, y no tardó en hacer ademán de atender la llamada.—**Lo siento…tengo que…**

**—Oh…sí, si claro... Voy a por tu té y a avisar a Santana.**

No me respondió. Brittany simplemente asintió y esperó a que yo me apartara de ella para responder a quien quisiera que estuviera llamando. Y mi mente voló.

Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué hasta la barra y le pedí el té a Jake, porque en mi cabeza todo lo que rondaba era que si ella estaba aquí, Quinn también debía de estarlo. Y eso me hacía temblar como cuando me besó por primera vez, como cuando me colaba en la floristería y temía uno de esos ataques hacia mi persona. Como cuando abandoné su habitación y a punto estuve de besarla mientras dormía. Era increíble como el simple hecho de imaginarla en la misma ciudad, me hacía estremecer de aquella manera.

**—¿Por qué no estás colocando rosquillas?**

Fue tan directo, y yo estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que llegó a asustarme con aquella mirada asesina, que ya empezaba a cansarme de veras. Confieso que no fue nada divertido, pero al mismo tiempo agradecí que fuera ella quien viniese a buscarme, y evitarme así tener que buscarla en el callejón donde solía fumar.

—**Estoy atendiendo a un cliente**—respondí dirigiendo la vista a Jake, que ya preparaba el té—, **por cierto…ese cliente quiere hablar contigo.**

**—¿Conmigo?, ¿Quién?—**cuestionó barriendo con la mirada todo el local.

**—La chica rubia de la mesa siete**—dije fingiendo naturalidad. Quería ver su reacción al descubrir a la mejor amiga de Quinn. Y mi sorpresa no tardó en llegar tras mirarla de reojo y ver cómo ni siquiera se inmutaba.

**—¿Quién es hippy y por qué quiere hablar conmigo?—**preguntó sin dejar de mirarla—, **¿Qué has hecho?, porque si se va a quejar de haber sido mal atendida, pienso recortar tu sueldo considerablemente…**

**—No he hecho nada**—respondí regresando a Jake, que ya colocaba la taza y la pequeña tetera sobre mi bandeja.—**Solo me ha preguntado por la dueña de ésta cafetería, y esa eres tú…¿No?, la dueña y gerente de todo el reino.**

—**Idiota**—masculló sin volver a dirigirme la mirada, y ni falta que hizo. Fue verla caminar hacia ella, y sentir como mis piernas temblaban de nuevo al recordar a Quinn. Y que a mí me temblasen las piernas no era nada bueno si quería mantener la calma y seguir con mi trabajo como debía hacerlo. De hecho, aquel barullo de sentimientos no hizo otra cosa más que incitarme a romper las reglas, ésta vez sin el consentimiento de Santana como solía hacer antes de que nuestra guerra comenzara.

Ni lo dudé.

Me acerqué a Kristen para pedirle que me cubriera cinco minutos, y ella aceptó como siempre solía hacer. Y tras ofrecerle la bandeja que debía llevar a Brittany, puse mi plan en marcha. Santana ni siquiera me vio, y eso era primordial para no recibir una nueva tanda de improperios por su parte, y probablemente alguna incidencia en mi sueldo a final de mes. Aproveché el desconcierto que mantenía mientras Brittany se presentaba ante ella, para abandonar la cafetería dispuesta a calmar mi curiosidad de una vez.

Tal vez era una locura, pero no pretendía hacer mucho más que observarla un par de minutos. Después de casi un mes sin hacerlo, verla era algo que realmente necesitaba, aun sabiendo que iba a dolerme.

¿Qué importa el dolor cuando por las noches no puedes dormir preguntándote dónde estará?, ¿Qué más da un poco de masoquismo, cuando era consciente que no iba a olvidarla en mucho tiempo?. Solo quería saber que estaba bien, que estaba allí y que el tiempo nos iba a ayudar a resolver todo. Me refiero al tiempo que se mide en segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses y años, porque del otro, del que se mide en estaciones mejor ni hablar.

Mis piernas ya no solo temblaban por los nervios, sino que también lo hacían por culpa de lo grados que marcaba el termómetro en aquella mañana. Si le añadíamos que mi uniforme solo contaba con una falda que quedaba por encima de mis rodillas, y que mis hombros también estaban al descubierto, se podría entender perfectamente que mi locura me llevase a emprender una carrera para la que no estaba preparada, pero que sin embargo llevé a cabo.

Una manzana, casi un kilómetro y medio era lo que me separaba de la cafetería. Unos tres o cuatro minutos de carrera continua sorteando a transeúntes que me miraban sorprendidos, y se preguntarían con toda seguridad de qué manicomio me había escapado. No me importaba. Correr era lo único que iba a lograr que mi cuerpo no entrase en hipotermia, y eso fue lo hice.

Correr, correr y correr hasta que los enormes ventanales de la Pequeña Gardenia me obligaron a parar, y a desfallecer.

No. No caí inconsciente al suelo porque mi corazón se empeñaba en mantener mi cerebro con suficiente oxigeno tras la carrera, pero la pena de descubrir el interior de la tienda bien podría haberme hecho caer.

Estaba vacía. Completamente vacía. No había una sola maceta, ni una sola de aquellas coloridas y olorosas flores que tanto había empezado a adorar. Ni siquiera la campanita que avisaba en la puerta parecía estar colgada, aunque eso yo no podía distinguirlo desde la calle. Quise entrar pero estaba cerrado, y un pequeño cartel así lo avisaba.

_Cerrado por tiempo indefinido. Disculpen las molestias._

¿Cómo que por tiempo indefinido?, ¿Acaso no pensaban volver a abrirla?, ¿Había cumplido Quinn la promesa que le hizo a su abuela y ya no volverían a trabajar en ella?. Era inevitable pensar en todas aquellas hipótesis, cualquiera de ellas me servía para no pensar en la idea de recibir la peor noticia que podría recibir de ellas, y que ni siquiera me apetecía imaginar siquiera.

Ver la floristería de aquella forma y tener constancia de su llegada a la ciudad, podría suponer un punto y final a la estancia de las dos en Nueva York. Que tal vez su mejor amiga había decidido acompañarlas para realizar todos los trámites antes de volver a su querida Brighton. Y eso sí que realmente me dolía, y me preocupaba. Aunque admito que en ese momento sentí un dolor más punzante, más físico. Un bendito dolor a la altura de mis rodillas, donde un golpe brusco hizo que me tambaleara y unas pequeñas garras dejaron varias huellas sobre mi piel. Bueno…lo cierto es que de pequeñas tenían poco.

Probablemente mi reacción fue tan patética que habría provocado la carcajada de todos los transeúntes que en aquella mañana abarrotaban la acera, pero no pude hacer otra cosa más que retroceder asustada, por quien osaba a interrumpir mi minucioso escrutinio del interior de la floristería. Hasta que pude ver quien era, por supuesto.

—**Oh…dios…¿Bleu?—**balbuceé tras recibir varios ladridos del animal. Ladridos bastante agresivos a decir verdad**— ¡Bleu!—**exclamé tratando de acercarme a él. Era él sin duda y de pronto todos mis miedos desaparecieron, incluidos el resquemor de mi pierna por su pequeño arañazo**.—¡Bleu!, ¡Oh dios…chico!, estás aquí…**

**—¡No!—**escuché gritar a varios metros—, **no te acerques, Rachel**—me amenazó, o eso entendí, y yo me quedé paralizada.

No esperaba encontrarme con ella, y menos aún que volviese a las andadas con su actitud, pero su rostro no tenía nada que ver con lo que su tono de voz indicaba.

—**Emma**—musité un tanto bloqueada. Bleu seguía mirándome con algo de tensión en su cuerpo y empezaba a asustarme.

—**No te acerques Rachel**—esgrimió con algo más de suavidad—, **Bleu está un poco alterado y no me fío.**

**—¿Qué?...¿Qué sucede?—**cuestioné al tiempo que observaba como ella se acercaba al animal, y lograba recuperar su correa. Supuse que una vez más el travieso Bleu se había escapado de entre sus manos. Sin embargo, qué diferente era la actitud de Emma conmigo. Aquella escena ya la viví cuando nos conocimos, y estuvo a punto de asesinarme allí mismo. Ahora sin embargo trataba de protegerme.

—**Se ha vuelto un poco desconfiado**—respondió tras asegurarse de que ya estaba bien sujeto—, **¿Te hizo algo?**

—**Eh…no, no**—me miré la rodilla derecha—**bueno…me ha arañado un poco pero no es nada…estoy bien.**

**—Ok…lo siento. Traté de retenerlo pero se ha puesto nervioso al verte cerca de la floristería**—musitó, y de pronto una extraña escena se creó entre nosotras. Un silencio de esos que no sabes como romper y en el que solo están presentes las miradas. No era Quinn, pero eso no hacía menos tenso el momento.

La última vez que vi a Emma fue en su apartamento, con el llanto ahogándola por la pérdida de su abuela, y la preocupación de ver a su hermana mayor enloqueciendo en la habitación. Después de aquella noche no volví siquiera a despedirme de ella. De hecho cuando abandoné el apartamento pude verla como dormía en su habitación, abrazada a su novio Nick y sin percatarse de mi marcha. Nunca me digné a llamarla para preguntarle cómo iba todo o cómo se encontraba, y los remordimientos por haber sido tan despreocupada, no tardaron en adueñarse de mi consciencia.

Tenía que reaccionar y debía hacerlo rápido, antes de que el agobio me superase y el frío congelase mi cuerpo.

—**Me…me alegra verte**—musité—, **siento…siento no haberte llamado.**

**—Yo también me alegro de verte**—me sonrió**—, ¿Qué…qué haces aquí, así?**—ignoró mi estúpida excusa.

**—Pues…pues…esto…iba, iba a trabajar**—balbuceé**—, y vi que estaba cerrado y no…no sabía que pasaba**—señalé hacia la puerta—, **¿Indefinida?**

**—Oh…ya, claro**—volvió a escrutarme con la mirada—, **no, no hagas caso del cartel…de hecho yo venía a quitarlo**—volvió a regalarme una débil sonrisa**—, ¿No tienes frío?**

**—Eh…sí, bueno…un poco**—recordé mi atuendo—**pero voy corriendo**—volví a excusarme de manera ridícula**—, soy una chica sana.**

—**Sana y loca. ¿Cómo sales así en pleno invierno?, ¿Te vas a…**

** —Estoy bien…de veras…solo pasaba por casualidad, de hecho ya…ya me voy.**

** —Oh…ok. Pues adelante.**

** —Ya…eh…entonces, ¿No es indefinido?**—volví a insistir en el cartel.

**—No…claro que no. Tengo que vivir de algo y vender flores no se me da mal.**

** —Bien…bien, me alegro que sigáis aquí.**

** —¿Sigamos?, Bleu no vende flores—**me guiñó el ojo.

—**Oh…no, no…me refiero a vosotras dos…a ti y a…a Quinn**—balbuceé tratando de evitar que los nervios me traicionaran**.—¿Está…está en el apartamento?**—me atreví a preguntarle.

**—¿Quinn?, no…**

**—¿No?, oh…bueno, supongo que estará arreglando trámites o…**

** —Quinn no está en Nueva York, Rachel—**me interrumpió con algo de seriedad reflejada en su rostro.

**—¿Ah no?, pero…no has dicho que…**

—**Quinn no va a volver a la floristería**—sentenció, o tal vez no, pero para mí sonó a sentencia, a condena que caía sobre mis hombros y me hundía en la más absoluta de las penas. Por suerte mi talento para interpretar me ayudó a mantenerme firme.—**Ella ha decidido que no quiere seguir dedicándose a las flores. No le hace bien…ya sabes, por mi abuela…**—tragó saliva.

**—Oh…¿Y…y entonces qué va a hacer?**

**—No lo sé. Sé que está buscando poder trabajar de historiadora, al fin y al cabo es lo que más le gusta. **

**—Pero ella…¿Ella no va a volver?—**ni siquiera sé cómo me atreví a preguntarlo, o mejor dicho como pude preguntarlo sin apenas voz. Y lo peor no fue hacerlo, sino esperar la respuesta que yo no quería oír bajo ningún concepto.

—**Pues…que yo sepa, no—**espetó sin alargar mi espera.—**Ahora mismo está con sus amigos de viaje por…bueno…por ahí—**guardó un breve silencio**—Están pasando unos días juntos y bueno, sé que tiene que volver aquí para cerrar varios asuntos de mi abuela, pero no sé cuándo ni el tiempo que va a estar. Creo que está decidida a regresar a Brighton… para siempre.**

**—Oh…vaya…**

Oh vaya. Lo repetí varias veces en mi cabeza y yo misma me recriminaba no encontrar más palabras que aquellas dos estúpidas exclamaciones sin importancia. Pero es que no podía, no tenía capacidad de reacción a lo que me estaba contando, y ni siquiera quería creerlo.

De todas las promesas que hice en aquel nuevo año, regresar y volver a ser yo misma centrándome en mis sueños, era la principal y más importante. La segunda de ellas era olvidarme de todo lo malo y tratar que las cosas estuvieran bien entre Santana, Quinn y yo. Incluso llegué a pensar que tal vez con el tiempo, terminaríamos cenando las tres juntas, riéndonos de todo lo que nos había sucedido y lo estúpidas que fuimos, con nuestros corazones completamente recuperados. Obviamente, aquella situación era demasiado difícil que se diese tan pronto, pero yo no iba a tener inconveniente en mantener mis sentimientos a raya mientras fuese necesario. El simple hecho de saber que Quinn existía, ya me transmitía algo de calma y me ayudaba a creer que todo se solucionaría. Saber que con solo tomar un metro, un taxi o incluso una simple carrera por la acera me llevaría a verla, hacía que mi estado se serenase y la calma, esa calma que tanto había deseado y que pude encontrar en Lima, siguiera acompañándome para siempre. Pero todas esas ilusiones, esos pensamientos de creer que en algún momento maduraríamos y todo volvería a recuperar su normalidad, no podrían suceder si Quinn no estaba. Y lo cierto es que era la mejor de las opciones para que entre Santana y yo, dejase de existir esa rivalidad absurda que nos había alejado, pero la simple idea de no volver a verla era algo demasiado complicado de asimilar. Demasiado duro. Muy duro, de hecho.

—**No…no me esperaba que…que tomase esa decisión**—añadí tras notar como el frío empezaba a pasarme factura, o tal vez era la noticia lo que me estaba afectando.

—**Bueno…dentro de lo que cabe, es lógico**—dijo ella—. **Ella solo estaba aquí por…por mi abuela. Si ella no está, ¿Qué o quién…va a unirla a ésta ciudad?—**Volvió a prologar un silencio como si esperase reacción por mi parte. Pero eso nunca llegó. Yo ni siquiera tenía voz.**— En Brighton tiene todo…sus amigos, trabajo…y además, supongo que estar aquí y verme a mí con Nick constantemente…y ella sola…pues…ya sabes, termina afectando. Aquí no ha tenido mucha suerte en lo que al amor se refiere y supongo que eso era lo único que la podría…incitar a quedarse.**

Sé que no debía pensarlo. Sé que no debía ni siquiera imaginarlo, pero las palabras de Emma sonaban a culpa, a reproche por mi actitud y lo que pasó entre nosotras. Porque ya era más que evidente saber que ella conocía todo lo sucedido. Y no me gustó en absoluto que me castigase con ello. Pensar que había decidido regresar a Inglaterra por mi culpa, era algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Sobre todo después de haberme decidido a hablarle, a escribirle mensajes y dejarle el buzón de voz completo. No después de que fuese ella la que tomase la decisión de no aceptar mi preocupación.

**—Eh…bueno**—recuperé algo del orgullo que ya ni siquiera recordaba tener—**si allí está bien…mejor. No merece la pena estar en un lugar en el que no se encuentra bien.**

**—¿No te da pena que no vuelva?**

—**Sí, pero prefiero que esté bien a que esté mal**—sentencié regalándole una mueca de indiferencia que ni yo misma me creí.—**Supongo que allí será más feliz.**

—**Ya…supongo**—balbuceó ella con algo de incredulidad, de hecho estaba segura de que no creía nada, ninguna de mis palabras ni mis gestos. Sin embargo no dudó fingirlo.—**Me ha dicho Santana que has estado en Ohio durante las vacaciones.**

** —Sí, con mis padres—**sonreí forzada—,**viene bien para despejarse.**

**—¿Y lo has conseguido?, ¿Has logrado despejarte y ordenar tu…mente?**

** —Sí, totalmente. Año nuevo, vida nueva**—mantuve la sonrisa—, **¿Y tú?. ¿Cómo estás?**

**—Bien…bueno, digamos que sobrellevándolo lo mejor que puedo. **

** —¿Tú no regresas a Brighton?**

—**No. A pesar de que esta ciudad está llena de locos, está Nick…y bueno, la floristería no es mi gran pasión…pero por ahora me vale para sobrevivir. Además…no voy a estar sola.**

** —¿Ah no?**

—**No…una amiga de la familia se ha venido para pasar aquí un tiempo y echarme una mano. Así que voy a estar acompañada.**

**—Ya…una amiga**—balbuceé recordando como Brittany estaba hablando con Santana en la cafetería. Y ello me llevó a ser consciente del tiempo que llevaba fuera de mi trabajo, y la bronca que iba a recibir por parte de la maniática y malévola de mi jefa. Aunque después de la noticia de Quinn, confieso que ya poco o nada podría dolerme más .Definitivamente me había quedado sin corazón.—**Será…será mejor que me marche, tengo que estar en la cafetería…ya.**

—**Ok…y más vale que corras mucho, si no quieres congelarte.**

** —Lo haré**—respondí de nuevo con la sonrisa más triste de cuántas había dejado escapar a lo largo de mi vida.

Ni siquiera tenía frío cuando me decidí a acariciar a Bleu, aun sabiendo que ya casi se había olvidado de mí y era un tanto peligroso. Ni se inmutó. Bleu dejó que acariciase su cabeza y me dejó ir sin más. No así Emma, que sin dejar de mirarme evitó que mis pasos se alejaran de ella lo suficiente.

**—Rachel—**murmuró y yo no tuve más remedio que girarme de nuevo hacia ella.

—**Dime**

—**Lo siento**—No respondí, pero supuse que mi gesto contrariado le sirvió para que continuase y me diese una explicación más amplia a su disculpa.—**Siento haberlo fastidiado todo. Yo no pretendía romper lo que había entre tú y mi hermana. De hecho…si se lo dije a Santana, con varias copas de más por cierto, fue para abrirle los ojos y que dejase de insistir con ella. Yo sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con Quinn, y…bueno, veía a mi hermana ilusionada contigo…de hecho nunca la había visto así, aunque trataba de esconderlo**—sonrió débilmente**—, era más que evidente que algo le pasaba contigo…y vuestro beso en el metro fue bastante delatador.**

**—¿Nos vistes?—**me atreví a preguntar.

**—Sí. De hecho acababa de salir de él y ni siquiera os disteis cuenta de que pasé por al lado vuestra. **

** —Oh…vaya…**

**—Lo siento Rachel, de veras que lo siento. Me he disculpado con Quinn y sé que está bastante dolida conmigo, porque no le gusta que se metan en sus asuntos, y menos sin son amorosos. Pero yo creí que estaba haciéndolo bien…y que Santana iba a ser más responsable y saber retirarse a tiempo.**

**—Ya…ya…no te preocupes Emma**—la detuve**—, ya está…lo hecho… hecho está, y darle vueltas es absurdo.**

—**Sí pero…me siento mal por vosotras. Quinn me dijo en Australia que tú…que tú creías que había sido ella quien le contó todo a Santana, y que por eso no querías verla más. Y yo lo siento, de verdad…si lo hubiese sabido antes no habría dejado que eso sucediera. De hecho quise llamarte para hablar contigo, y sé que cuando se entere de que te estoy diciendo esto…me va a mandar a Inglaterra de una patada, pero no me dejó hacerlo. Me dijo que habías tomado una decisión, y que ella…que ella también. Que no había vuelta atrás y todo había acabado por el bien de ambas. Y yo…me siento culpable de que eso sea así… Rachel, lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte daño…Y la verdad es que…eso de tenerte en la familia no es tan poco una mala idea. Es perfecto para mí y mi necesidad de descargar mi mal humor con alguien que me saque de quicio. **

**—Ya…bueno, puedes hacerlo igualmente…pero no te preocupes por nosotras**—respondí conteniendo las lágrimas. Escuchar aquellas palabras y la decisión de Quinn por aceptar mi petición y acabar con todo, era mucho más difícil de asimilar de aquella manera, que con mis supuestas hipótesis—**Quinn tiene razón, ya…ya está todo hecho, y lo mejor es que…es que lo dejemos estar**—Ni siquiera sé cómo pude decir aquello mientras los dos ojos azules de Emma se clavaban en mí.

**—¿No has hablado con ella?, no…no me atrevo a preguntarle por si…**

—**No**—respondí, y no mentí. Emma no me había preguntado si había intentado hablar, así que mi respuesta era completamente honesta.—**Y no creo que lo haga…al menos por ahora.**

—**Ok…pero…al menos piensa que ella no ha tenido culpa de nada, de hecho es mi culpa y no…**

—**Ya…ya**—la detuve de nuevo—, **de verdad Emma…no es necesario, ya está todo dicho y no quiero volver a…bueno, es mejor dejarlo como está.**

—**Está bien, no te entretengo más…solo quería disculparme contigo.**

—**Estás disculpada**—le dije—, **será…será mejor que me marche.**

—**Ok…y ya sabes, si necesitas una flor…**—señaló hacia la floristería y yo volví a sonreír. Aunque ya ni siquiera sabía que pretendía con ello. Yo no necesitaba más flores, solo necesitaba a Quinn, pero ella no iba a volver.

No dije nada más, básicamente porque no tenía palabras y el nudo de nuevo volvía a adueñarse de mi garganta y mi pecho, asegurándose que si había alguna palabra dispuesta a salir, se quedase en mí para siempre.

De nada servía culparla a ella, ni a Santana, cuando todo lo que había sucedido lo había provocado yo con mi cobardía y mis mentiras. Quinn no quería saber nada de mí, y por lo visto era algo que Santana y Emma ya sabían. No iba a ser yo quien reprochase su actitud después de haberle pedido que se alejara de mí y que nos diésemos tiempo.

Tal vez eso era lo que estaba haciendo, provocar que el tiempo transcurriera y pusiera todo en su lugar, aunque a ello tuviese que añadirle más de 5.000 kilómetros de distancia entre las dos. Demasiados kilómetros para dos mundos tan diferentes. Demasiada distancia por recorrer, aunque mis piernas y mi corazón ya emprendiesen el trayecto de regreso a la realidad, con una nueva incesante carrera a través de las calles de Nueva York. Con mi uniforme del Café Manhattan, el frío congelando mis pulmones, y un par de lágrimas bañando mis ojos. Lágrimas que por suerte, Santana no pudo contemplar al llegar a la cafetería. Porque para mi sorpresa, ni ella ni Brittany estaban allí. Y no supe dónde habían ido a pesar de mis cuestionario a Kristen y Jake, y mucho menos el motivo que las había hecho abandonar el local tan rápido. Y lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que tras la noticia de la decisión de Quinn y el desconsuelo que me provocó, iba a empezar a sufrir la inquietud por no saber qué diablos estaban tramando Santana y Brittany, y el día recién acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Cuenta regresiva a partir de éste capitulo.

-10

* * *

#Truelovefic


	37. Trigésimo séptimo

Trigésimo séptimo

El apocalipsis zombi a mi lado era un parque infantil.

Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarme al espejo cuando desperté y noté como mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Como el aire no podía entrar por ni nariz por culpa de un desagradable atasco y la saliva me destrozaba la garganta, como si cientos, miles de cristales esperasen impacientes a su paso para rasgármela. Aunque lo cierto es que ni siquiera me lamenté. Fue despertar, y dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación que pudo oírse en toda la habitación, incluso juraría que en el exterior.

Cualquier persona sensata sabe que el frío de Nueva York en pleno mes de Enero, no congenia bien con una simple falda y blusa sin mangas, y menos aun cuando te dedicas a correr por las calles, incitando a que tu cuerpo comenzase a quemar calorías y con ello su proceso de refrigeración típico, provocando que el sudor terminase helando aún más mi cuerpo.

Ni siquiera sé cómo pude terminar aquel día en la cafetería sin morir en el intento. Y no solo por el malestar que empezó a martirizarme ya bien entrada la tarde, sino por como mi conciencia no me dejó ni un solo minuto de paz. Que digo minuto, no hubo segundo en el que no estuviese pensando en lo sucedido, en dónde se había metido Santana con Brittany, y por qué todo el mundo confabulaba para que a Rachel Berry, no le fueran las cosas bien. No solo bien, de hecho me conformaba con no tener más quebraderos de cabeza, o al menos que fuesen problemas livianos, de esos que se solucionan en un par de minutos.

¿Para qué? ¿Para qué desear algo que ya sabía que no iba a suceder?. El Karma tenía una consigna clara y directa; Joder a Rachel Barbra Berry hasta que pierda la cabeza. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes acabaría todo aquel suplicio. Y no contento con tenerme todo el día en aquel estado, esperaba a la mañana siguiente para recordarme que la aventura no había hecho más que empezar.

¿Y si me corto la cabeza?. No. No es que estuviese pensando en suicidarme, pero admito que ese pensamiento rondó por mi mente en aquel despertar de aquel jueves 8 de Enero justamente a las 8 de la mañana, cuando fui consciente que había vuelto a enfermar, y que esa era la única opción posible para que dejase de dolerme como lo hacía en aquel instante.

Ni siquiera me vestí. Simplemente me coloqué mi albornoz y salí de mi habitación para encontrarme una escena cotidiana a aquella hora, pero que a mí no me beneficiaba en absoluto.

Kurt parecía dar el último mordisco a su tostada, mientras Santana acababa de sentarse en la isla, dispuesta a devorar su desayuno. Fue verme, y ambos se miraron aterrorizados, o al menos eso supuse. Ni siquiera hablé. Tal y como accedí al salón, caminé directa hacia el sofá y caí de bruces sobre él. Sentir como uno de los cojines casi me asfixia, era la sensación más agradable que podía tener en aquel instante, y ni siquiera aparté mi rostro de él.

**—¿Rachel?—**fue Kurt, lógicamente, quien se interesó y no tardó en acercarse—, **¿Qué haces?, ¿No tienes clases de danza hoy?**

No hablé. Mi única manera de comunicarme iba a ser a través de negaciones o afirmaciones con mi cabeza, porque la garganta me dolía demasiado y mi mente aún no estaba lo completamente lucida para hilar palabras. Así que afirmé y respondí a Kurt.

**—¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces?¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué…**

Alcé la mano y lo detuve sin apartar mi cara del cojín. Si quería respuestas, tendría que hacerme las preguntas de una en una.

**—¿Qué?, ¿No vas a ir?**

Negué

**—¿Estás enferma?**

Afirmé

**—¿Otra vez?**

Afirmé

**—Dios…¿Pero qué diablos haces para caer enferma cada semana?**

A eso no pude responder ya que Santana lo hizo por mí. No podía verla pero su voz llegaba nítidamente a mis oídos.

—**Escaparse de la cafetería y con el uniforme**—espetó—.**Lo tiene merecido…igual que el porcentaje que le voy a quitar de su sueldo por haberlo hecho, y obligar a Kristen a que ocupase su lugar.**

_Mierda_ pensé. Y menos mal que solo lo pensé porque lo último que me apetecía era empezar una nueva discusión con ella. De hecho mi idea era la de suavizar un poco nuestro enfrentamiento para preguntarle por Brittany. La curiosidad seguía rondando por mi cabeza.

**—¿Escaparte de la cafetería?—**musitó Kurt apartando el pelo que cubría la parte de mi mejilla visible.—**Dios…estás hirviendo, Rachel…vamos al médico.**

Negué

**—No seas cría, ¿Te has visto cómo estás?, vamos…tengo que salir pero vuelvo pronto y puedo acompañarte. **

Negué

**—¿Eres idiota?**

—**Sí, lo es**—respondió Santana—, **si no va al médico va a tener que ir a trabajar…**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices?—**le preguntó él.

**—Lo siento, son las normas…los trabajadores tienen que presentar justificantes si faltan algún día.**

**—Pero es Rachel…**

**—¿Y?, no tengo ninguna amiga llamada Rachel como para permitirle tal privilegio.**

**—Oh dios…San por favor, mírala como está…¿No te da pena?**

**—Pues no…no me da pena ninguna. Y lo mejor que debería hacer es ducharse, vestirse e ir derecha a la cafetería, el pedido de rosquillas estará a punto de llegar.**

—**No seas mala…ni siquiera es capaz de levantar la cabeza para respirar**—dijo él y yo se lo confirmé**.—¿Ves?, necesita una burbuja o algo que la haga permanecer protegida y…sana.**

**—Cuéntaselo al médico**—masculló ella tras beber de su café, o al menos eso intuí por el sonido que emitió.

**—Rachel…¿Vamos a ir a ver un médico o no? Si no lo haces, Santana te va a obligar a que vuelvas a manejar las rosquillas.**

**—No**

**—Oh dios…¿Has escuchado eso?—**cuestionó él, y supuse que lo hizo buscando a Santana, porque yo ya estaba asustada por como había sonado mi voz en aquella negación.

¿El padrino?¿Rambo?¿Dark Vader?,juro que no lograba encontrar un parecido similar con mi voz que no fuese alguno de aquellos tres personajes, y eso me asustó. Me asustó mucho, demasiado.

Mi futuro estaba relacionado con mi voz. Todos mis sueños dependían de ella y perderla como la había perdido aquella mañana, era un auténtico drama. Una catástrofe de secuelas irreparables. Tanto que entré en estado de ansiedad, bueno tal vez no tanto, pero sí recuperé mi vena más histérica y melodramática.

**—Oh dios…oh dios**—gruñí sin poder creer que aquello saliera de mi voz. Solo necesité ver el gesto incrédulo de Kurt y el desconcierto que se apoderaba de Santana.

**—Shhhh…no, no…nada de hablar**—me retuvo Kurt cuando trataba de saltar por encima del sofá—**relájate…es un catarro, tu voz va a volver…**

**—Pero…**

**—Shhh**—volvió a silenciarme—,**queda terminantemente prohibido hablar, ¿De acuerdo? Escúchame…voy a salir a arreglar un par de asuntos y cuando vuelv , te quiero ver duchada y vestida…nos vamos al médico. Y no me digas que no, porque sabes que con tu voz…no podemos jugar.**

Afirmé. Afirmé hasta casi romperme el cuello por la reiteración del gesto.

**—Ok…tardo una hora más o menos**—dijo regresando a la isla, donde dejó la servilleta que utilizaba para limpiar sus manos, y se colocó el abrigo para salir.—**Mientras procura estar protegida…de hecho deberías colocarte alguna bufanda o pañuelo alrededor del cuello. Ya sabes…para el calor y demás.**

Totalmente de acuerdo con él. Ni siquiera lo pensé y una vez que Kurt me dejó moverme, corrí, o mejor dicho me dejé llevar por la inercia hasta mi habitación, y me dispuse a abrigarme hasta que no quedase un mínimo de piel visible en mi cuerpo. No me importaba nada en ese momento que no fuera evitar que aquella extraña ronquera terminase por perjudicar mis cuerdas vocales, y con ellas mi futuro. De hecho estaba tan ensimismada en esa tarea que cuando regresé al salón para volver a ocupar el sofá, Kurt ya se había ido y una sorpresa me esperaba. Un detalle que me dejaba boquiabierta.

Un vaso leche humeante sobre la mesita frente al sofá y mi manta de lectura sobre el mismo.

Admito que tuve que mirarlo varias veces y asegurarme que Kurt ya no estaba para ser consciente de lo que acababa de suceder. De hecho yo misma lo oí marcharse cuando yo accedí a mi habitación. Solo Santana seguía sentada en la isla pero en otra de las banquetas, por lo que supuse que había sido ella quien tuvo aquella idea. E imagino que mi mirada le hizo entender que me había percatado de que había sido ella y me había sorprendido. Sin embargo no le dije nada.

Tomé asiento en el sofá, me protegí con la manta y acepté aquel vaso de leche sin cuestionar su procedencia o temer algún tipo de envenenamiento. Podría bañarme entre rosquillas de huevo, pero Santana sería incapaz de atentar contra mi salud, de eso estaba más que segura.

El problema era que no todo iba a ser tan tranquilo lógicamente, y aquel día que recién acababa de empezar, me tenía preparada la mayor sorpresa de todas. Superando con creces al de Santana, por supuesto. De hecho, creo que no transcurrieron más de cinco minutos, ni siquiera había conseguido dar más de dos sorbos seguidos de mi vaso de leche, cuando escuché sonar mi teléfono. Y lo peor no fue eso, porque en mi estado no me importaba en absoluto desechar cualquier llamada, lo peor era que en la pantalla del teléfono apareció el nombre de Rupert Campion, y lo último que quería era que él, precisamente él, volviese a escuchar mi voz de camionero cuando se suponía que eso no iba a volver a sucederme. Le hice creer que era una chica saludable y fuerte, no una idiota que enfermaba por pasar cinco minutos a la intemperie.

Demasiado importante para rechazar, demasiado importante para aceptar y que me escuchase. Temblé al coger el teléfono y no pude evitar tratar de aclarar mi garganta con el dolor que ello me provocaba. Tal vez hablando en susurros podría responder sin que notase nada extraño, y alguna excusa podría valerme para ello, como ejemplo estar en alguna clase…o alguna reunión. Daba igual. Lo único que necesitaba era pasar aquel trance sin desilusionar a Rupert. Sin embargo no tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de arriesgar mi voz para sonar relativamente normal, porque su mano me lo arrebató.

Juro que jamás en mi vida tuve tanto miedo como cuando vi a Santana adueñarse de mi teléfono de forma brusca, y aceptar la llamada que yo debía atender. Mi futuro, mis sueños, todo por lo que había luchado en mi vida dependían de aquella llamada, y era ella quien estaba a punto de atenderla. Ella y su vengativa actitud. Ella y su interminable castigo sobre mi consciencia. Ella y sus ganas por acabar conmigo, aunque me preparase leche calentita. Sin embargo ese miedo se esfumó cuando noté como la soberbia, la prepotencia que había estado utilizando conmigo durante aquellos días, se convertía en la más dulce y agradable respuesta en su voz.

**—Oh…eh…lo siento, Rachel Berry no puede atender ahora la llamada, está en su hora de estudio y suele dejar el teléfono en casa. Soy su compañera de apartamento, Santana López, ¿Quiere le que diga algo?...ajam…sí…claro…sí, sí…por supuesto…—**silencio. Silencio por parte de Santana mientras parecía atender las indicaciones que Rupert le estaba dando. Silencio mientras me regalaba miradas de soslayo y su rostro seguía serio, rígido, casi como si fuera de piedra. Silencio hasta que tuvo la idea de pulsar el altavoz de mi teléfono, para que yo pudiese oír lo que le estaba diciendo mientras moría de angustia por dentro, quizás intuyendo que iba a ser el momento más importante de mi nueva vida.

**—…no habría sido así. Por eso estoy contento con su prueba y hemos llegado al acuerdo de que queremos contar con ella. Podrías decirle que me llame en cuanto pueda si quiere hablar directamente conmigo, o bien que se pase por el teatro la semana que viene. ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Sí, claro…yo se lo diré en cuanto regrese. Ella estaba muy emocionada con…**

Punto suspensivos. No, no es que Santana dejase la frase en puntos suspensivos, es que yo entré en shock tras escuchar a Rupert aceptando mi audición, dándome el sí, regalándome el papel de su musical, y dejé de escuchar el resto. De hecho ni siquiera sé qué hice o dije porque lo único que recuerdo a partir de aquel instante, era sentir como mi estómago se revolvía y una extraña oscuridad se apoderaba de mi visión, dejándome a ciegas y sin fuerzas. Podía escuchar la voz de Santana preguntándome qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero se desvanecía como cuando caminas por un túnel muy oscuro y solitario, y pierdes todo el contacto con la superficie, con el mundo real. Y no es que yo hubiese recorridos muchos túneles como aquel, pero esa era la única descripción que atino a hacer de lo que viví en aquellos interminables minutos de inconsciencia.

Después de eso. Después de la voz esfumándose de Santana y la extraña sensación de languidez, vino la luz, y el rostro preocupado de Santana dejándome pequeñas cachetadas y obligándome a despertar. No pidiendo o suplicando que lo hiciera, sino obligándome a ello. Amenazándome de forma que si no lo hacía, me las iba a ver con ella.

**—¡Despierta joder!, ¿Qué mierda te pasa?, vamos…¡despierta o te lanzo por el balcón!**

Traté de centrarme en su voz y recobrar la memoria, pero las continuas cachetadas me lo ponían difícil. De hecho no pude preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo, hasta que conseguí detener su incesante ataque.

—**Te has desmayado…Rachel, te has desmayado por una estúpida llamada…**

**—¿Una…una estúpida llamada?—**balbuceé tras notar como la lucidez parecía volver a mi cabeza y todo recuperaba la nitidez real**.—¡Oh dios!, la llamada…¿Era Rupert?, ¿Era por la audición?—**me alteré, pero Santana logró detener mi intento por reincorporarme del sofá y me obligó a permanecer tumbada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a esa postura. No lo recordaba.

**—Sí, sí…pero relájate…o me vas a obligar a llamar a un médico.**

—**No…no…estoy bien**—musité**—, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Era él?**

**—Sí—**respondió sin creer que estuviera completamente recuperada. Y la verdad es que no lo estaba, aún sentía una extraña sensación de mareo y un fuego por mi garganta que no me aliviaba en absoluto.

**—¿Y?, ¿Qué ha dicho?, ¿Le has dicho que me he desmayado?**

—**No…claro que no**—me dijo relajándose un poco. Santana permanecía sentada a mi lado, ocupando apenas un tercio del filo del sofá y sin dejar preocuparse por mí.—**Ha colgado justo cuando tú te has estrellado contra el suelo.**

**—¿Contra el suelo?, pero…pero si estaba aquí.**

**—Te has levantado y has caído justo aquí**—señaló hacia el espacio que quedaba entre el sofá y la mesilla**—, has tenido suerte de no romperte la cabeza con la mesa. Eres idiota…¿Por qué mierda te desmayas? Has estado dos o tres minutos sin reaccionar…**

**—¿Qué…qué ha dicho?—**ignoré su reprimenda, aunque en el fondo estaba a punto de gritar emocionada por ver como se preocupaba por mí.

**—Que estás dentro**—musitó eliminando la tensión de su rostro, hasta casi formar una leve sonrisa con sus labios.—**Ese tipo dice que el papel es tuyo…**

**—Oh…oh…oh…**

**—Hey…he…calma**—noté como se aferraba a mis hombros y trataba de hacerme entrar en razón. Lo cierto es que era complicado, sobre todo porque de nuevo volvía esa extraña sensación de oscuridad, sin embargo ésta vez su voz me mantuvo despierta. Su voz y su mirada –**Rachel, relájate…por favor…respira, vamos respira…**

** —Estoy…estoy dentro…**

—**Sí, lo estás, pero más te vale que respires y dejes los dramas para otro momento, porque si vuelves a…**

—**Estoy dentro**—balbuceé siendo consciente de todo lo que ello suponía, y no pude controlar más mi emoción.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo no es el túnel, ni la voz de Santana disolviéndose en mi cabeza, sino mis lágrimas mojando su vestido y mis brazos aferrándose a ella con fuerza, como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos después de siglos sin hacerlo, como si hubiese vuelto mi hermana, esa que nunca tuve pero que siempre fue. Y lo mejor no fue eso. Lo mejor fue sentir como el abrazo era correspondido, y aunque notaba algo de incomodidad por su parte podía sentir sus brazos cobijándome, incluso llegó a regalarme un beso en la cabeza, pero lo hizo de manera tan sutil que ella pensó que no me había dado cuenta. Por supuesto que lo sentí, y no se puede imaginar cómo lo valoré.

**—Ok…será mejor que te tumbes y te recuperes—**dijo tratando de recuperar la seriedad que había estado mostrándome—**no quiero que me contagies.**

**—Está…está bien**—dije secándome las lágrimas—, **oh dios…es el día más feliz de mi vida, y ni siquiera puedo hablar como una…**

**—¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo?—**me recriminó—, **si sigues hablando vas a terminar peor y ese tipo ha dicho que debes llamarlo en cuanto estés disponible.**

**—Lo haré…**

** —No hables—**amenazó—, **quédate ahí y descansa…no es necesario que vayas a trabajar**—esgrimió tragándose el orgullo. De no hacerlo tampoco me habría importado. Estaba tan feliz que estaba dispuesta a aceptar todos sus insultos, todas sus reprimendas y amenazas sin más. De hecho, cuanto más me hablara mejor para mí y mi estado anímico.

No dije nada. Y no porque me doliese la garganta, sino porque no quería destruir aquel avance entre nosotras, y también porque aún sufría las consecuencias de la pérdida de consciencia y me sentía bastante confusa. Dejé que regresase a la cocina, donde su desayuno ya debía haberse enfriado y permití que procesara con calma todo lo que había sucedido.

Fue entonces cuando el silencio se adueñó de nosotras y de nuestro apartamento. Mis ganas me hacían querer gritar, coger el teléfono y llamar a mis padres para darles la buena noticia y celebrarlo, pero la sensatez me hizo ser más lógica y esperar a al menos a hablar con Rupert para asegurarme de todo. Y gracias a esos pensamientos, a esas dudas internas que sabían a gloria, logré que otra de mis grandes curiosidades fuese satisfecha sin más.

Tal vez el silencio era mi mejor aliado, pensé. Siempre que abría la boca, metía la pata y con fiebre y dolor de garganta, nada mejor que evitar hacerlo. Pero cuando me mantenía en silencio, las cosas parecían volverse sensatas y seguían su lógica normal.

Santana apenas pudo soportar cinco o seis minutos hasta que volvió a hablar, y lo hizo regresando y tomando asiento a mi lado.

**—No hables**—me amenazó—, **no quiero oírte, ¿De acuerdo?—**Asentí sin más, centrando mi mirada en la pantalla del teléfono.—**Ayer…la chica que me visitó ayer en el bar**—añadió provocando mi atención**—, es Brittany S. Pearce, la mejor amiga de…Quinn**—musitó buscando mi aprobación. Yo quise decirle que la conocía, pero tal y como ella me pidió, me mantuve en silencio y aguardé a que continuase**.—Está en Manhattan para hacerse cargo de la floristería…con Emma. Supongo que ya lo sabes…porque tu huida de ayer no puede ser por otro motivo más que por ver a esa estúpida inglesa—**masculló y yo asentí. Y lo hice con serenidad, afrontando mis actos. Santana llenó sus pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, apartando la mirada de mí.—**Hemos sido unas estúpidas, ¿verdad?**

Asentí. Nunca antes había estado más de acuerdo con ella.

**—¿Te acostaste con ella?**

Negué rápidamente.—**Solo un par de besos**—susurré y me gané una nueva reprimenda por su parte tras hablar.

—**Si tan solo hubiéramos sido honestas, todo esto no habría sucedido…yo no habría perdido a un amiga, y tu habrías descubierto lo terriblemente increíble que es el sexo con una chica. Toda mujer debe tener esa experiencia al menos una vez en la vida.**

Pena. A pesar de la emoción que me invadía por la noticia del musical, escuchar hablar a Santana empezó a provocarme pena. Y no por haber desaprovechado esa oportunidad de ser honestas la una con la otra, sino porque ella no parecía haber creído mis sentimientos. Por sus palabras, deduje que creía que mi interés en Quinn, solo era puro capricho. Ojala hubiera sido solo eso.

**—Hace que veas la vida desde otra perspectiva, que descubras cosas que jamás llegas a imaginar…pero ¿Sabes qué?, estoy convencida de que vas a volver a tener la oportunidad de descubrir a una mujer.**

—**No quiero a ninguna mujer**—maticé, aun sabiendo que le iba a molestar que hablase.

—**No puedes dejar que nuestra experiencia con Quinn, te haga desechar esa…**

**—No es una experiencia con Quinn**—la interrumpí hablando lo más bajo que podía**—, no creo que vuelva a haber otra mujer en mi vida, San.**—Me sinceré—**No me enamoré de Quinn por ser chica, sino por ser como era…por lo que me mostró.**

**—¿Enamoraste?—**tragó saliva**—, ¿Estás enamorada de ella?**

Asentí sin poder mirarla a la cara, y el silencio no tardó en volver a aparecer. Un silencio que se llenó de intentos, de palabras que no terminaban de salir y algún que otro suspiro lleno de resignación.

Tal vez había destruido la oportunidad de volver a recuperar a Santana, pero no podía seguir ocultándole aquello. Ya no había miedos, ni a nadie a quien perjudicar.

**—¿Por qué…por qué mierda no me lo dijiste?, ¿Por qué te callaste?**

**—Porque tú me dijiste que estabas enamorada**—respondí**—, porque nunca te escuché hablar como aquella noche y no quería acabar con esa ilusión**

**—¿Y?, joder Rachel, sabias que Quinn no quería nada conmigo…¿Por qué me incitaste a que…**

**—Porque ella me dijo que estuvo a punto de darte una oportunidad…—**la interrumpí consiguiendo que mi garganta quemase—**me dijo que si no llega a ser por mí, te habría aceptado…que se yo.**

**—¿Desde cuándo soy el segundo plato de alguien?**

**—No…no pretendía hacer que creyeras eso, es solo que…que…bueno…no supe hacer otra cosa. Me equivoqué y lo siento, pero…**

**—Eres una estúpida, una idiota…si me lo hubieses dicho nada de esto habría sucedido—**espetó al tiempo que se levantaba y se apartaba de mí desganada, incluso ofendida. Yo la dejé. Dejé que me insultase porque solo decía la verdad.—**Estaba jodida, Rachel. Cuando me enteré de todo y supe que me habías mentido, creí que pretendías reírte de mí…y por eso me comporté como lo hice. Quería…quería pillarte en algún renuncio, quería ser yo quien te viese con ella y hacerte pasar el mal trago, pero porque estaba ofendida…porque me habías fallado y se supone que éramos amigas, que éramos hermanas…**

**—Lo somos**—susurré notando como las lágrimas regresaban a mis ojos—, **para mí lo sigues siendo.**

**—¡Cállate!, ¿Crees que me siento bien viéndote así?, ¿Crees que yo no lo he pasado mal?, pues sí…si lo he hecho. Me he puesto en tu piel, me he puesto en tu situación y sé que ha debido de ser un horror…pero ha sido** **solo tu culpa. Cuando…cuando te vi en la habitación de Quinn, el día que murió su abuela…supe que era absurdo intentar odiarte. Supe que ella te había elegido a ti y era estúpido seguir con ésta guerra, pero…pero tengo orgullo, ¿Sabes?. Podría estar jodiendote durante toda mi vida, y no lograría evitar que me sintiese ofendida cada vez que te veo…pero eso no significa que no…que no…dios**.—Se lamentó dando una patada sobre el puff de Kurt antes de volver a dirigirse hacia mí, y mirarme a la cara—**Quiero que seas feliz…pero no vuelvas joderme, ¿Entendido?, no vuelvas a mentirme ni…que se yo…solo llama a esa estúpida y haz que vuelva. Quédate con ella…**

**—¿Qué?...**

**—Lo que estás oyendo. No quiero tener que soportarte como un alma en pena lo que resta de vida. Y no te preocupes por mí…si no aguanto veros juntas, me marcho a algún lugar…al fin y al cabo empiezo a necesitar mi independencia, mi propio baño y que las paredes no dejen escuchar mis gemidos.**

**—¿Harías eso por mí?**

** —No vuelvas a preguntármelo, porque haces que me lo cuestione y te aseguro que no es buena idea. **

** —Pero…**

** —No, nada de peros…me conformo con seguir martirizándote con rosquillas de huevo.**

**—Santana, no…no es necesario, yo no…**

**—No, ni se te ocurra decirme que no te importa Quinn, porque no hay más que ver las estupideces que haces para verla…mírate, estás a punto de la neumonía por idiota.**

**—Pero no sirve de nada…ya he pasado página. Si…si ayer fui a verla era por saber cómo estaba…por ver que seguía bien, no por recuperarla. Entre Quinn y yo ya no hay nada, así que…no es necesario que nos evites. No vas a volver a vernos juntas**—sentencié, y supuse que aquello no lo esperaba de ninguna manera.

**—¿No…no quieres darle una oportunidad?**

**—He intentado ponerme en contacto con ella**—añadí—, **cuando estaba en Lima la llamé y le escribí, solo por saber cómo estaba y…bueno…lo cierto es que fue absurdo. Quinn nunca me respondió.**

** —Pero ella estaba en Inglaterra, tal vez…**

**—No—**la interrumpí tras suavizar mi garganta con un sorbo de la leche templada que seguía en la mesa—**No importa donde esté, ni siquiera aceptó mis llamadas. De hecho las bloqueó.**

** —¿Hizo eso?—**me cuestionó extrañada**—, ¿Segura?**

—**Sí. Ya está…ya fue, San. Todo ha sido una locura de la que hemos aprendido todas. Ahora ella está dispuesta a recuperar su vida en Inglaterra. Allí tiene sus amigos, volverá a trabajar en lo que le gusta y no hay tantos paranoicos que la saquen de quicio. Será feliz allí…y nosotras aquí.** –Me aclaré la garganta—**Tú vas a ser una empresaria millonaria, no te faltan chicas y estoy segura que en el momento menos pensado, encontraras el amor con una de ellas y yo…bueno**—balbuceé—,** yo voy a ser Dorothy en el Mago de Oz. No puedo pedir más**—sonreí tratando de contener la pena—, **es lo que siempre he soñado y por fin lo voy a lograr. Todas felices.**

Tal vez si no nos hubiese interrumpido nuestra conversación habría avanzado mucho más, pero Kurt se había propuesto aquella mañana llevarme a ver un médico, y no tardó en regresar al apartamento. De hecho ni siquiera fui consciente de cómo la hora había pasado casi sin darnos cuenta. Aunque también debía recordar que mi pérdida de consciencia provocó aquel extraño bucle temporal.

Santana se mantuvo un par de minutos en silencio, hasta que nuestro amigo llegó e irrumpió en el salón sin más.

**—¿Qué haces aun así?, ¿No te has duchado?**—me recriminó.

**—Ya…ya voy, estaba…desay…**

**—Hey…hey, ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar?, shhh…nada de malgastar esa voz de camionero que tienes, y vamos…vístete.**

Asentí como había estado haciendo toda la mañana, sin embargo no lo hice mirándolo a él, sino a Santana, que seguía un tanto confusa después de mi pequeño sermón. De hecho solo reaccionó cuando yo ya me disponía a meterme en la ducha y hacerle caso a Kurt.

**—Rachel**—murmuró y tanto Kurt como yo, la miramos—**¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?**

**—¿Qué quiere?, ¿Os habláis ya?, ¿Habéis discutido?—**dijo Kurt metiéndose en nuestra conversación pero yo lo ignoré, igual que Santana que solo esperaba mi respuesta.

—**No tengo más opción**—respondí con sinceridad, sabiendo que aquello acabaría con sus dudas y también me liberaría de la enorme presión que seguía sintiendo—. **Tengo que afrontar las consecuencias de las malas** **decisiones. Es lo que algunos llaman…daños colaterales. Como el dolor de mi garganta…o perder a una hermana.**

* * *

Quinn is ready. Be patience!

* * *

#Truelovefic

* * *

#DraSmithesbuena


	38. Trigésimo octavo

Trigésimo octavo

Una mujer es capaz de lo mejor y lo peor. Una mujer es capaz de dar a luz y enfrentarse a un ejército. Una mujer es capaz de erguirse en líder de un país, y cuidar de sus nietos en un parque. Una mujer es capaz de cocinar, hablar, leer, vestirse, organizar y conducir a la vez. Una mujer es capaz de convertir un puñado de ladrillos en un hogar. Una mujer es capaz de todo y de nada. Pero de lo que realmente carece una mujer, es de una mínima oportunidad para cerrar la cremallera trasera de su vestido más elegante.

Y yo, evidentemente, soy una mujer que tampoco lo logrará.

Me había duchado, peinado, maquillado, puesto los zapatos, preparado el bolso, y la cremallera de mi vestido seguía abierta por mi espalda. Y lo peor es que empezaba a temer por llegar tarde.¿Dónde diablos está Kurt y por qué no vuelve ya?, ¿Dónde están mis pastillas para la tos? ¿Qué pensaría Brian si me ve aparecer con el vestido desabrochado?,

Tal vez el destino me estaba regalando algunas señales para que cancelara mi salida aquella noche. Tal vez me estaba diciendo que después de tres días encerrada en casa, superando aquel complicado catarro y protegiéndome de la nueva nevada que azotaba Nueva York, no era una buena idea salir a cenar con él, pero…¿Qué iba a hacer?

A Brian le bastó una simple llamada mía avisándole de mi ausencia a clase el mismo jueves que enfermé, para tomarse la libertad de devolverme esa misma llamada la noche del sábado. Supuestamente lo hizo para interesarse por mi estado de salud, y para felicitarme por mi papel en el musical de Rupert, sin embargo nuestra conversación se alargó de manera casi surrealista, y terminé aceptando la invitación a cenar para aquella misma noche del domingo. Y lo cierto es que casi había empezado a apetecerme salir un poco, y no seguir pensando más en el drama romántico en la que se había convertido mi vida.

Tal vez Brian no era el compañero que más necesitaba en aquellos días, pero solo de esa forma podría quedar en paz con él, agradecerle su mediación con Rupert, y poner fin a una lucha interna por la desconfianza que empezó a invadirme en su mi profesor, y tan solo me quedaban dos meses de clases para poder certificar mis conocimientos de danza, por lo que tenía que estabilizar al menos mi relación con él, y evitar encontrarme alguna sorpresa desagradable a última hora. No estaba dispuesta a tirar dos años de mi vida de aquella forma.

No obstante, aquella cena solo iba a durar lo justo y necesario para alejar las malas vibraciones entre nosotros y nada más. El lunes a primera hora tenía prevista mi primera reunión con Rupert en el teatro, y ya apenas tenía signos de haber estado enferma, solo una leve tos que calmaba a base de pastillas que sabían a regaliz. Estar de regreso pronto y descansar era primordial para mí. Y lo único que realmente tenía claro que iba a hacer. Siempre y cuando lograse cerrar mi vestido.

**—Oh…por fin**—mascullé tras escuchar como la puerta del salón se abría y Kurt parecía haber llegado de su flamante y romántico fin de semana con Blaine**.—¡Kurt!—**le grité— **¡Ven a mi habitación por favor!, necesito tu ayuda con el maldito vestido que me obligaste a comprar…**

**—Kurt no está**—escuché detrás de mí. Santana no tardaba en asomarse por la puerta y averiguar qué es lo que tanto necesitaba, y yo no supe cómo reaccionar.

Tres días. Tres días desde que hablamos y nos sinceramos. Tres días en los que no volvimos a hacerlo. Nada de hablar, más que la lógica preocupación por mi estado y un…_hoy no vuelvo a dormir_ que me regalaba cada noche, cuando decidía que prefería pasar la noche fuera de casa, en la cama de alguna chica o amiga que yo desconocía.

Confieso que era bastante duro estar en casa, sin Kurt merodeando entre nosotras, y sentir como el silencio se volvía tenso cuando nos mirábamos y nos esquivábamos. Pero al menos no habíamos vuelto a discutir, y eso era un gran avance para recuperar nuestra relación. De hecho, ni siquiera me obligó a recuperar mi tarea con las rosquillas cuando regresé a la cafetería aquella misma mañana de domingo. Todo parecía volver a una relativa calma y era de agradecer. No obstante, en aquel instante si me habló y presentí que verme así, hizo que su curiosidad aumentase para continuar haciéndolo.

**—¿Vas a salir?**

** —Eh…sí, tengo una cena.**

** —¿Una cena? ¿Hoy?**

** —Sí. ¿Tú no vas a dormir fuera?**

**—No…voy a salir pero regresaré**—respondió sin dejar de mirarme—, **¿Con quién vas?**

—**Con…con Brian**—balbuceé. En ese momento no recordaba si ella sabía de mi desencuentro con mi profesor. Si Quinn o Emma habían roto mi suplica de no decirle nada.

**—¿Brian?—**repitió un tanto sorprendida, y no tardó en adentrarse y acercarse a mí**—, ¿Vas a salir a cenar con él?**

**—Sí. Me…me llamó ayer y me dijo que si quería. Él…él le habló bien a Rupert de mí. Estoy en deuda.**

**—¿Deuda?, ¿Qué tipo de deuda?**—cuestionó regalándome algunos minutos más de conversación**.—¿Le debes algo?**

**—No…claro que no, pero…bueno…después de dos años buscando una oportunidad como esa, por fin ha llegado…recuerda lo que sentía por él**.—Ni siquiera sé por qué fui tan estúpida al decirle aquello cuando ni siquiera lo deseaba. Conocer a Quinn me dejó claro que lo que yo sentía por Brian no era más que puro capricho, un simple interés por su atractivo y esa exquisita educación que mostraba de cara al público, logrando crear de él el príncipe perfecto. Pero no había nada más en mí. No sentía nada por Brian, sin embarg,o si era consciente de que se convertía en una buena oportunidad para erradicar cualquier duda en Santana respecto a mi decisión de olvidarme de Quinn.

Yo sabía que ella aún dudaba de mis palabras, y entendía que lo hiciese porque cuando se trataba del corazón, ni siquiera mis grandes facultades interpretativas lograban convencerla de tal cosa. Pero su mueca de sorpresa me dejó entrever que no esperaba que yo volviese a hablarle de Brian, y mucho menos a dejarle caer que esa cena era algo que había esperado durante tanto tiempo, y por fin iba a disfrutarla.

**—Sentías**—susurró de manera casi imperceptible**—, ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

**—Eh…sí**—respondí dándole la espalda**—, no…no puedo subir la cremallera.**

** —Ok…¿Puedo?**

**—Sí por favor. Voy a llegar tarde y no…no me gusta llegar tarde, ya sabes.**

De poco iban a servir mis excusas. Creo que Santana ni siquiera me escuchó cuando comenzó a subir la cremallera, de hecho ni siquiera habló.

**—Gracias**—balbuceé tras notar como el vestido quedaba perfectamente ajustado a mí cuerpo, y me regalaba la comodidad justa y necesaria para desenvolverme con soltura.

—**Estás muy guapa**—dijo rompiendo todos mis esquemas, mientras retrocedía hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

**—Gracias…**

**—¿Dónde…dónde vas a cenar?—**se interesó, y el desconcierto volvía a mí.

No, no era normal aquel interés, de hecho, ni siquiera era normal que mostrase curiosidad después del último mes que habíamos vivido. Pero no solo por aquel mes. Santana no era como Kurt, y aunque no perdía detalle de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, jamás preguntaba de aquella forma tan directa, y mucho menos me halagaba sin más.

**—Pues…he quedado en Manhattan…en The View.**

** —¿Qué?...¡No jodas! ¿Vas a cenar ahí?**

Lógica su reacción, de hecho, yo también tuve esa reacción cuando Brian me dijo el lugar al que íbamos a ir. Cualquier neoyorkino sabía que ese restaurante situado en pleno Broadway y que contaba con unas vistas espectaculares de toda la ciudad, era sin dudas un lugar perfecto para una cena romántica, para algo realmente especial. No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de cenar observando todo Manhattan.

**—Lo voy a intentar**—musité un tanto ruborizada.

**—Ese sitio es carísimo, ¿No puedes ir a otro sitio?**

—**Invita él**—respondí sin saber muy bien por qué me preguntaba aquello. Con mi sueldo de camarera era imposible costearme un lujo como aquel. Suficiente hacía ya con llevar el único vestido de Gucci que había podido comprar en toda mi vida, y era evidente que no había sido idea mía, sino de Brian.

—**Oh…ok**—masculló un tanto descompuesta—, **pues…pásatelo bien.**

** —Gracias…**

Nada más. Santana me lanzó una última mirada que ni siquiera me decía nada. De hecho, parecía estar más centrada en algo que rondaba por su cabeza, y que ni siquiera la hacía reaccionar a unas simples gracias, ni a una despedida.

Diez minutos después abandoné el apartamento sin recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte. Simplemente se dejó caer en el sofá con el teléfono entre sus manos y comenzó una guerra de mensajes con alguna de sus chicas, logrando que ignorase por completo mis últimos pasos en el apartamento. Y media hora más tarde, después de que mi taxi sortease varios atascos en el centro de Manhattan y me dejase a las puertas del teatro Marquis, Brian me recibía con un impecable traje que habría hecho morir de emoción a Kurt, un exquisito olor a perfume y su perfecta y blanqueada sonrisa.

Confieso que hubo un momento en el que me olvidé de todo lo que nos había sucedido, y me dejé llevar por la emoción de ver como un hombre así me esperaba para invitarme a una cena tan especial como aquella, sobre todo cuando varias chicas pasaron junto a nosotros, y me miraron de soslayo con la envidia saliendo por cada poro de su piel. Sin embargo esa sensación no duró demasiado en mí. Se esfumó justo cuando el ascensor nos llevaba a la planta 47, donde estaba situado el restaurante giratorio más espectacular de la gran manzana. Allí dentro de la cabina del ascensor empecé a notar las primeras muestras de incomodidad en mi cuerpo. No me gustaba en absoluto quedarme a solas con él, y supuse que lo vivido en su despacho fue el causante de aquel pequeño trauma.

Por suerte las vistas hacia el interior del hotel que también conformaba aquel edificio, me ayudó a no desear querer salir de allí corriendo o gritando. Y menos mal que no lo hice. Fue poner un pie en el comedor, y creer que era una estrella de Broadway.

Una plataforma circular recubierta por cristaleras que permitían la visión de toda Manhattan, desde el Rio Hudson al oeste hasta el edificio Chrysler al sudeste, y que giraba lentamente de manera casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, pero si para un cuerpo como el mío.

Aunque la sensación de vértigo que me invadió en ese instante quedó en nada cuando tomé asiento en la mesa que había reservado Brian, y descubrí la verdadera altura de aquella planta. Y si a eso le añadíamos la somnolencia que aún me provocaban los antibióticos que tomaba para mi catarro, el resultado era una Rachel Berry que empezaba a palidecer por minutos, y fingía estar bien frente a la sonrisa encantadora de Brian. Por suerte la comida iba a lograr estabilizar mi estómago y no revolverlo más de lo que estaba.

La comida y su conversación.

Hubo algo bueno en aquella noche y que logró que mi mayor temor no saliese a relucir. Brian se dedicó a hablar de lo que más me gustaba, de lo que más me interesaba y eso fue una bendición para mí.

—**De verdad Rachel, puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites para prepararte el musical. **

** —Pero no quiero perder los últimos meses de clases.**

—**Bastará con que entrenes un poco en casa, y hagas las pruebas finales—**me interrumpió.—**Tienes suficiente nivel.**

**—¿De verdad?, ¿De verdad puedo saltarme las clases y acudir solo a los exámenes?**

** —Sí.**

** —Pero…aún no sé el planning, de hecho ni siquiera he hablado con Rupert. Mañana tengo mi primera reunión con él…**

—**Cuando puedas ir…vas, cuando no…pues no**—me sonrió cómplice**—, está bueno el pudding, ¿Verdad?**

El teatro, los musicales, los beneficios de la danza para lograr papeles, los contactos en aquel mundo, los productores más exigentes y los más carismáticos y agradables. Las envidias y el peligro de permitir que entrasen en tu vida privada. Brian era un experto con las palabras. Fueron decenas de temas los que sacó y lograron que la noche se volviese cada vez más amena, y el tiempo pasase sin apenas darme cuenta. Estaba siendo una cita entre dos amigos, tal y como Brian me indicó que sería, y yo no podía estar más agradecida de que así fuera. Siempre y cuando la situación no se torciera como iba a hacerlo en apenas un par de minutos. O tal vez segundos. Quizás microsegundos, lo que dura un pestañeo y tardas en ser consciente de como la imagen que ven tus ojos en un breve despiste, llega a tu cerebro y la analiza para darte una respuesta certera y fiable de lo que es.

No sé si fue la extraña sensación de mareo que provocaba la rotación del restaurante, o una simple alucinación por los antibióticos que seguían en mi cuerpo, pero allí, justo por detrás de la barra que rodeaba el centro del comedor, vi perderse a Quinn.

Sí, a Quinn Fabray, a Quinn la nieta de Eloise, Quinn la hermana de Emma, Quinn el amor de mi vida. Y ella ni siquiera me vio.

No podría ser otra persona. Me negaba a creer que en la misma ciudad hubiese una doble de mi princesa de Inglaterra. Me negaba a creer que había más de una Quinn por el mundo, porque yo solo quería tener a la original. Y supuse que mi desconcierto al ser consciente de lo que había visto durante apenas un par de segundos, llegó rápidamente a Brian.

**—Ah por cierto, hablando de movimientos en las clases…si haces el fouetté centrando el equilibrio sobre tu… ¿Rachel?, ¿Estás bien?**

Buena pregunta, pensé, pero no fue mi respuesta.

Lo miré tras dejar la copa de agua sobre la mesa y visualicé la mejor de las excusas que me hiciera poder levantarme, y seguir los pasos del fantasma de Quinn, o quien quiera que fuese.

**—Eh…necesito…necesito ir al baño. ¿Me disculpas?**

—**Eh…claro**—respondió un tanto extrañado**.—¿Pero estás bien?**

**—Sí…sí, estoy bien…tal vez un poco mareada**—sonreí forzada—, **pero todo bien…vuelvo en seguida, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Ok…si te parece voy pidiendo la cuenta y vamos a algún otro lugar. Yo también empiezo a marearme**—bromeó, y yo ni siquiera le escuché. Dejé escapar la risotada más falsa que jamás había regalado, y tomé mi bolso dispuesta a perderme por aquel restaurante en busca de mi visión.

Y sí, digo perderme porque eso es lo que hice mientras trataba de evitar que Brian me descubriese merodear por allí. Solo tenía que subir unas escaleras que me llevaban a un pasillo y accedía a los baños, pero mi curiosidad me pudo y preferí barrer con la mirada toda la estancia, buscando algún indicio de Quinn en ella. No la encontré. Nada, no había ni rastro, de hecho ni siquiera había chicas rubias que pudiesen haberme confundido y eso empezó a preocuparme.

¿Estaba viendo visiones de verdad? ¿Mi locura había llegado a ese extremo? ¿Eran los antibióticos los culpables de aquello? Algún que otro camarero me miraba extrañado, y supuse que todas aquellas cuestiones no solo quedaban en mi mente. Demasiadas preguntas para alguien que trataba pasar desapercibida entre los estirados y selectos comensales que hablaban entre susurros, provocando un extraño y angustioso murmullo que no hacía más que acentuar el vértigo que producía la rotación. Definitivamente, si iba a hacer uso del servicio, pero para tomar un poco de aire y refrescar mi nuca, como si ese gesto lograse aclarar mi mente, y me evitara seguir viendo fantasmas o alucinaciones.

Confieso que mientras me observaba en el espejo y lavaba mis manos, pensé en la posibilidad de llamar a Emma y preguntarle hasta averiguar si Quinn había regresado para realizar aquellos trámites que debía, sin embargo la deseché cuando vi como habían pasado casi diez minutos desde que me ausenté de la mesa, y Brian debía estar impaciente, y probablemente preocupado. Todo debió ser una estúpida alucinación con alguien parecido. Así que traté de no volver a pensar en ello, y regresé dispuesta a seguir con la amena e interesante cena.

No fue necesario que llegase a la mesa. Nada más salir del servicio escuché su voz cuando me disponía a descender por las escaleras ,y no tuve más remedio que detenerme.

**—¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**Estaba preocupado**—se acercó obligándome detener mis pasos junto a la baranda del pasillo, desde donde curiosamente podía contemplar gran parte del comedor. **—¿Te encuentras mal?, he estado a punto de entrar al ver que tardabas mucho, pero no quería armar un escándalo…**

—**Oh…lo siento**—me disculpé**—, lo siento Brian. Solo estaba aseándome un poco…estoy bien.**

**—¿Seguro?—**se acercó más—, **estás un poco pálida.**

—**Sí…bueno…creo que la rotación me está afectando y…supongo que los antibióticos también me influyen.**

**—¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?—**musitó justo cuando vi como su mano se alzaba lentamente y apartaba algunos mechones de mi flequillo de la frente, para luego acariciarme con ella y comprobar mi temperatura.

Admito que me desconcertó bastante aquel gesto, sin embargo no fue incómodo. Lo hizo con delicadeza, preocupado por mi estado y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que tratar de hacerle ver que todo iba bien.

**—Tranquilo, estoy bien…**

** —¿Segura?, ¿Ni siquiera te incomoda que me acerque a ti?—**fue directo.

**—¿Qué?...no, claro que no…**—carraspeé—**Está bien…siento haberte preocupado.**

** —Rachel…gracias—**susurró acortando distancias**—, gracias por permitirme disculparme contigo. Por regalarme la oportunidad de** demostrarte que no soy el capullo que creías.

**—No…no creía eso de ti**—fingí—, **además…no creo que volvamos a hablar de eso. Ya pasó…todo está olvidado**—respondí tras sentir como de nuevo, la incomodidad regresaba a mí.

**—Rachel**…—susurró sin dejar de acercarse, tanto que ya casi no había espacio entre nosotros, y la barandilla no me permitía alejarme.—**Sé que cuando salgamos de aquí, querrás marcharte y yo te voy a dejar ir, por supuesto**—sonrió**—, pero antes de que salgas corriendo…me encantaría poder decirte que…**

** —Brian**—le interrumpí—, **no acabemos con lo que hemos creado. Eres mi profesor y yo voy a seguir yendo a clases…realmente me gustas…es más que evidente, me pareces un hombre espectacular, pero…**

**—Pero**—me acarició la mejilla—, **me gustas…eres realmente encantadora y a pesar de que seas mucho más joven que yo, no he podido evitar fijarme en ti de una forma más…más personal. Sé que no estuvo bien como te traté, Rachel…pero si me das la oportunidad puedo demostrarte lo que realmente vales. Mira todo esto…prometo hacerte sentir más especial de lo que ya eres…**

Correr. Tenía ganas de correr, sin embargo seguí su consejo de una manera tan estúpida que no pude evitar lanzar una mirada al comedor, y ser consciente del lujo que me rodeaba. Un lujo que yo solo había soñado, pero que jamás creí que fuese a vivir de alguna forma. Todas aquellas mesas con matrimonios, parejas, enamorados que se miraban, que sonreían y disfrutaban de la cena. Las estrellas del cielo de Nueva York, que desde allí sí podían contemplarse sobre los rascacielos. La música, la delicada y suave música que amenizaba la velada y aquellas tenues luces que daban un toque romántico e íntimo perfecto para la complicidad, para las miradas y las sonrisas. Todo era jodidamente perfecto para vivirlo con alguien como Brian, que a pesar de sus terribles defectos, era un ser humano que se arrepentía de los errores y trataba de solucionarlo de la mejor manera posible. A pesar de los ojos inyectados en rabia de Quinn, que en ese mismo instante y justo cuando yo regresaba mi vista hacia él, ascendía por las escaleras hacia nosotros.

Si digo que me quedé paralizada, miento. Mis piernas se fusionaron con el suelo, y me convertí en piedra. En un muro, un pilar de esos que sostienen un edificio de miles de plantas y evitan que caiga. Un ser momificado que no sabía si estaba viviendo, o la inconsciencia me hacía verla cada vez que mis ojos se desviaban hacia algún lugar.

La única diferencia que pude notar con la primera aparición, es que esa vez no solo yo fui testigo de su aparición. Brian también la vió, y la sintió.

Quise hablar cuando la vi abalanzarse sobre el brazo de Brian que se anclaba a la baranda, y evitaba mi hipotética huida, pero la voz no salía de mi garganta.

**—¡Qué!...¿Qué haces?—**le recriminó rápidamente, y Quinn no tardó en meterse entre nosotros dos. De hecho ni siquiera sé cómo logró hacerlo. Yo seguía inmóvil. Tratando de asegurarme que aquello estaba sucediendo y que mi princesa estaba allí, con su perfume, con su voz.

**—¿Si la tocas te mato?—**le amenazó de tal forma que un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. No podía verle la cara, solo contemplar su cabeza frente a mí y el desconcierto de Brian tras ella, con los ojos desencajados.

**—¿Quién mierda eres?**—le replicó perdiendo un poco los modales tratando de apartarla, y Quinn no tardó en reaccionar, al igual que lo hice yo.

**—¡Tú si quieres un mierda!—**espetó al tiempo que le regalaba un certero empujón, e hizo que Brian retrocediera varios pasos casi perdiendo el equilibrio**.—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Te crees superior por ser un jodido profesor? ¡Si vuelves a tocarla, te mato! ¡Meteré tu jodida cabeza en el rio Hudson!**

** —¡Quinn!, ¿Qué haces?**—dije al fin, pero ella no parecía atenderme. Se centraba en intentar empujar de nuevo a Brian, y éste en esquivarla mientras el murmullo empezaba a hacerse notar entre las mesas de los comensales, que observaban la escena atónitos.

—**¿Pero qué diablos haces…?, un momento…yo a ti te conozco…tú eres la estúpida de la tienda de flores, la que…**

**-¿Qué?...¿Qué?, ¿Te crees más hombre por acorralar a una mujer como Rachel?**

** -¿De qué mierda hablas, lunática?, deja de tocarme…-**esgrimió evitando un nuevo intento de Quinn por apartarlo de mí.-**Me vas a manchar con tus manos llenas de tierra…**

**—¡No te acerques a ella!**—escupió un tanto ofendida, de hecho, yo también lo hice tras escuchar las palabras de Brian, y no tardó en recuperar sus intenciones, volviendo con otro de los ataques que logró que Brian recibiera el tercero de los empujones que no debía haber recibido. El tercero que le hizo perder pie por culpa del primero de los escalones de las escaleras, y acababa con la estabilidad que lo mantenía en pie.

—**Oh mierda…¡Brian!—**grité tirando de Quinn hacia mí, y viendo como ya me era imposible alcanzarle.

Sí, volviendo a las capacidades o facultades que una mujer tiene, excepto la de abrocharse la cremallera trasera de un vestido de Gucci, pude comprobar como no había nada más que no fuese capaz hacer. Sobre todo cuando la rabia, la ignorancia de no saber lo que sucede, y dejarse llevar por el instinto para evitar lo que supuestamente era una injusticia, podía hacer que la bestia que todo el mundo lleva dentro, salga sin más y arrase con todo.

Tal vez Quinn era frágil, vulnerable, y caminaba como si fuese de cristal, pero aquella noche tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para lograr que un hombre de más de 180 cm y unos 80 kilos de peso, descubriese que la gravedad y las escaleras no son buenas compañeras.

* * *

#Truelovefic

* * *

Nos leemos en unos días...;)


End file.
